


Golden Boy

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Camaro is a horse, Consent Issues, Drugged Sex, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Tortured Derek Hale, War, Warrior Prince Derek, warlord peter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 136,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: Sembrava che suo Zio continuasse a divertirsi a comprargli schiavi, a prescindere da quanto lui si rifiutasse di portarseli a letto. Si chinò per entrare nella sua tenda con un sospiro rassegnato, pronto a far rivestire e dare una nuova mansione all’ultima bellezza che gli aveva procurato.Ma quando posò lo sguardo sul ragazzo steso tra le pellicce, gli si fermò il respiro in gola. La sua pelle era dorata dalla luce delle candele, che danzava sul velo di olii che gli ricopriva il corpo nudo. Le labbra erano schiuse e delineavano parole e suoni inudibili. La sua pelle era accaldata e i capezzoli eretti, adornati da due semplici e inattesi anelli d’oro. Era spettacolarmente bello nella luce delle fiammelle. La gran quantità di candele che erano state aggiunte al solito numero che gli illuminava la tenda diffondevano bagliori scintillanti e ombre, tingendogli la pelle di un tono dorato quasi sovrannaturale.Tutto ciò fu sufficiente a farlo esitare.[Traduzione della fic di Trilliath; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443363) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> Ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.  
> Tutte le eventuali recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all’autrice originale. È possibile trovare la mia traduzione anche su [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=635889).

 

Si stava facendo tardi e Derek corrugò la fronte per la frustrazione. Non avevano ancora un piano fattibile per affrontare l’avanzata delle forze degli Argent, che stavano accerchiando la loro posizione, e non rimaneva tempo – presto avrebbero dovuto interrompere il riposo delle truppe. Si stava avvicinando in fretta il momento di dover prendere una decisione e mobilitare l’accampamento: o per attuare una ritirata di emergenza verso territori più difendibili o per far ripiombare soldati e soldatesse esausti in un’altra battaglia rischiosa.

Sapeva che coordinare una campagna difensiva, invece che di attacco, fosse seccante per suo Zio. Non c’era l’emozione di dare la caccia al nemico e l’attesa di un assalto, ma in compenso c’era più paura. Lui, d’altra parte, aveva scoperto di preferirla, almeno per principio. Non aveva mai approvato l’insistenza di suo Zio ad ampliare i territori a sud o est, anche nei limiti in cui gli era stato permesso da sua Madre.

“È troppo rischioso.”

“Non se aspettiamo fino al mattino e se io attacco il loro fianco da questa direzione,” disse Derek, spostando i piccoli cavalli di legno che rappresentavano la sua cavalleria sulle mappe, tracciate con meticolosa accuratezza. Isaac di certo aveva l’occhio per il dettaglio, se gli veniva dato abbastanza tempo. Queste mappe risalivano a prima dell’inizio del conflitto, quando i loro compiti principali comprendevano più che altro ronde di pattuglia.

Peter si strofinò la barba con un pollice, protetto dal guanto d’arme.

Era abituato ai lunghi silenzi che accompagnavano i ragionamenti più profondi di suo Zio. Si limitò a voltarsi e a raggiungere l’otre di vino poggiata su un tavolo lì vicino. Riempì il suo bicchiere e anche quello di Peter, aspettando che analizzasse i possibili esiti della proposta – e probabilmente anche delle possibilità che lui non si era neanche immaginato. Peter aveva sempre avuto un livello eccezionale di lungimiranza.

“Bene. Dovrebbe funzionare. Ma lasciami uno squadrone di cavalleria da annettere al corpo principale.”

Annuì. “D’accordo. Ci muoveremo alle prime luci. Avvertirò i tenenti, a meno che non ci sia altro…?”

Suo Zio fece un gesto sdegnoso con la mano, continuando a fissare le mappe mentre sorseggiava il vino. Derek annuì e si voltò per uscire.

“Oh, un’ultima cosa,” lo interruppe l’altro. Si girò di nuovo verso di lui, affatto sorpreso dallo stratagemma per coglierlo di sorpresa. Peter gli rivolse un ghigno. “Ti ho preso un regalo con cui trastullarti nel frattempo, è arrivato oggi. Penso proprio che questo ti piacerà…”

“Preferirei che la smettessi,” rispose lui, ma a questo punto era solo una reazione data dall’abitudine. Sapeva che suo Zio non avesse intenzione di abbandonare le sue piccole manipolazioni. Si chiese quasi se non fossero l’unico modo che avesse di divertirsi. Si limitò a scuotere la testa mentre il Lord Generale lo salutava con un gesto, uscendo dalla sua tenda e addentrandosi nella fresca aria notturna.

Boyd e Isaac erano in attesa poco più in là, vicino al falò principale. Si alzarono non appena lo scorsero e lo affiancarono con agio.

“Ci muoveremo alle prime luci dell’alba per colpirli al fianco al passo del Bluecourt, mentre le truppe di Peter li affronteranno frontalmente alla base della montagna, appoggiate da uno squadrone dei nostri cavalieri. Isaac, assicurati di discutere di nuovo con Mahealani le osservazioni dei suoi soldati ricognitori. Non abbiamo il tempo di mandarne di nostri.” Ovvero Peter non gliel’avrebbe permesso. Ma cose simili non si dichiaravano apertamente.

“Giusto, perché attaccare alla cieca è sicuramente il piano migliore…” borbottò Isaac, guadagnandosi un’occhiata severa.

“Allora tieni gli occhi aperti,” ordinò, mentre l’altro abbassava la testa in modo deferente.

“Sì, mio signore,” mormorò, al che Derek sospirò e gli posò brevemente la mano sulla spalla.

“Neanche a me piace, ma dobbiamo usare quello che abbiamo a disposizione.”

Quando rivolse lo sguardo verso Boyd, ottenne un cenno affermativo del capo.

“Assegnerò i compiti agli squadroni e organizzerò i turni di guardia, in modo che i cavalieri che rimarranno con la fanteria abbiano l’ultimo. E informerò Erica, così potrà dire agli stallieri di svegliarsi presto.”

Derek si limitò ad annuire, non avendo nulla da aggiungere. Con la sua approvazione, i due tenenti si allontanarono, andando a occuparsi dei loro doveri. Erano con lui da anni, ormai, e conoscevano bene i punti di forza e le abitudini gli uni degli altri. Ciò portava ad avere un’organizzazione fluida e campagne militari di successo.

Peter sembrava apprezzare le emozioni di qualche imprevisto per strada. Una campagna con lui non era mai noiosa o dritta al sodo. Il ‘regalo’ era un esempio tipico del suo atteggiamento caotico. Si chinò per entrare nella sua tenda con un sospiro rassegnato, pronto a far rivestire e dare una nuova mansione all’ultima bellezza che suo Zio gli aveva procurato. Gli schiavi al suo seguito comprendevano già parecchi uomini e donne ottenuti in quel modo; la maggior parte di essi gli era eternamente grata per risparmiare loro il dovere di servirlo tra le coperte e riassegnarli invece a svolgere compiti semplici e utili. Non aveva il cuore di venderli quando lavoravano tutti con impegno e ognuno era determinato a dimostrargli di essere degno di rimanere al servizio di un padrone così tollerabile. Diventavano servitori leali, quindi non poteva lamentarsi dei ‘regali’ di suo Zio. Ma era comunque una seccatura occuparsi della loro sorte, passare la serata a organizzare la vita di uno schiavo invece di poter andare direttamente a letto. Ormai era un effetto collaterale del servizio al comando di Peter che aveva imparato ad accettare.

Ma quando posò lo sguardo sul ragazzo steso tra le pellicce, gli si fermò il respiro in gola. La sua pelle era dorata dalla luce delle candele, che danzava sul velo di olii che gli ricopriva il corpo nudo. Aveva le mani e i piedi legati dietro alla schiena con semplici lacci di cuoio e una fascia dello stesso materiale gli copriva gli occhi.

Era steso sul fianco, ma non esattamente immobile: muoveva lievemente il corpo, cercando di strofinarsi sulle pellicce sotto di lui. Le labbra erano schiuse e delineavano parole e suoni inudibili. La sua pelle era accaldata e i capezzoli eretti, adornati da due semplici e inattesi anelli d’oro. Era spettacolarmente bello nella luce delle fiammelle. La gran quantità di candele che erano state aggiunte al solito numero che gli illuminava la tenda diffondevano bagliori scintillanti e ombre, tingendogli la pelle di un tono dorato quasi sovrannaturale.

Tutto ciò fu sufficiente a farlo esitare.

Lo schiavo era teso e, come notò quando si avvicinò al giaciglio, la sua erezione era gonfia all’inverosimile, resa lucida dagli olii e così arrossata da essere quasi viola. La peluria che gli attraversava la parte bassa dell’addome e gli copriva l’inguine, insieme all’ampiezza delle spalle, lo identificavano come un adulto – giovane, certo, ma non un ragazzino, benché il suo fisico gli sembrasse particolarmente snello e giovanile, rispetto a quello dei soldati irrobustiti dalle battaglie che lo circondavano.

Prima di poterselo impedire, si ritrovò ad accucciarsi e allungare una mano indurita dai calli per passargliela sul fianco dorato, apprezzandone la morbidezza e il contrasto con la propria pelle. Il ragazzo gemette, torcendo la testa, benché non l’avesse sbendato. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava rapidamente con ogni respiro e forse per la paura.

“Oh, ti prego!” implorò, con un accento abbastanza marcato da suggerire che provenisse dalle lontane pianure del Nord. “Ti prego.”

Derek corresse la sua impressione iniziale. La tensione in realtà era quasi certamente eccitazione. Quando lui non si mosse né parlò, lo straniero emise un piccolo gemito di frustrazione. Non aveva molta possibilità di muoversi, con le mani e i piedi legati com’erano. Ma riuscì a girarsi supino, muovendo i fianchi e facendo ondeggiare l’erezione. Gemette di nuovo e strinse i denti quando il pene gli toccò l’addome.

“Fa _male_. Ti prego, chiunque tu sia, fammi venire, questa volta! Non riesco più a sopportarlo!”

Gli si fermò il respiro in gola udendo la sua supplica. Sembrava che Peter stesse diventando più persistente, drogando il povero ragazzo con vainpetal e lasciandolo sul giaciglio di Derek affinché lo trovasse già stimolato e intrappolato in uno stato di eccitazione disperata. Per quanto non volesse infrangere la propria regola di non sfruttare gli schiavi per soddisfare dei desideri sessuali, gli sembrava che fosse più crudele lasciare il giovane a soffrire. Avrebbe semplicemente potuto liberargli le mani e lasciare che si prendesse cura di sé finché l’influsso dell’erba non fosse svanito. Ma…

L’aroma inebriante degli olii e del sesso riempiva l’aria. Carne calda e lubrificata pulsava solo a un paio di spanne dalle sue dita. Derek sentì il respiro tremolante dell’altro sfuggirli dalle labbra, mentre tornava a stendersi sul fianco e cercava di mettere a contatto l’erezione con qualcosa, anche di inutile, come le pellicce. Sarebbe stato così facile allungare una mano e toccarlo, rendere il sollievo del ragazzo qualcosa di cui potessero entrambi godere. Inoltre c’era il fatto che non sembrasse sapere chi fosse Derek. Erano rimaste poche persone in questa regione che non conoscessero il suo viso o la sua reputazione, ma con la benda che gli copriva gli occhi…

Non riuscì a trattenere la mano, passandola lungo la coscia della creatura dorata. La sua pelle era così morbida, così calda, sia per gli olii che per la sua stessa eccitazione. Non si ritrasse per la paura; né _tollerò_ coraggiosamente il tocco di un mostro. Invece lo _supplicò_ di continuare.

“Oh, sì…” mormorò il ragazzo. “Oh! Ti prego…”

Era fin troppo consapevole di quanto gli stessero stretti in quel momento i calzoni, compressi com’erano dalla brigantina in cuoio e dalla cintura della spada. Non aveva la fama di un uomo paziente, né indeciso. E di certo nessuno declamava la sua misericordia, fatta eccezione per questo singolo divieto che si era imposto. Gli ci volle un attimo per decidere. Fece una smorfia e si alzò, sfilandosi le armi e l’armatura leggera con gesti veloci, efficienti ed esperti. Il rumore degli oggetti che poggiava sul tavolo o nel baule erano intervallati da dolci gemiti e qualche supplica provenienti dallo schiavo. Un fremito di anticipazione ed eccitazione gli si raggomitolò nell’addome, provocato dalla scelta proibita ed egoista che si era ritrovato davanti, implorandolo letteralmente di accettarla, questa volta. Dopo un momento di esitazione, si sfilò anche la casacca e i calzoni.

Il ragazzo si stava contorcendo goffamente contro le pellicce, emettendo suoni indecenti e bisognosi, scoprendo la lunga gola tesa al massimo. Derek s’inginocchiò di nuovo sul giaciglio, poi riappoggiò una mano sulla gamba longilinea che aveva davanti, apprezzandone di nuovo la setosità.

“Sì, ti prego, sì…” fu il mormorio delirante che ottenne come risposta, mentre i muscoli si tendevano per spingersi contro il suo tocco.

Fece scivolare il palmo fino al suo sedere, sentendo la propria pelle ricoprirsi degli olii mentre massaggiava le sue curve sode, ipnotizzato dai toni dorati e lisci nella luce soffusa. Il ragazzo ansimò quando lui fece affondare le dita nel solco tra le sue natiche, stimolando la pelle sensibile che era già lubrificata da una gran quantità di lozione. Emise un gemito tremolante quando infilò in lui il pollice.

“Oh, sì!” gemette.

Drogato o no, quello non era il suono emesso da un vergine. Derek inspirò lentamente, mentre l’ultimo eventuale ostacolo sul suo percorso svaniva. Non era rimasto più nulla a impedirgli di portare una mano a liberare il pene dal perizoma, così lo fece. Vi passò sopra dita oleate, poi avanzò sulle pellicce, sistemando il corpo dietro a quello del ragazzo, standogli abbastanza vicino da sfiorare con il glande il retro delle sue cosce.

“Sì,” mormorò di nuovo quello. “Ti prego!”

Era passato molto dall’ultima volta che aveva soddisfatto i propri bisogni con qualcuno. E ancora di più da quando aveva soddisfatto quelli di un altro, preferendo non dilungare le visite occasionali ai bordelli ed evitando la formalità dei templi di Kahlah.

Curvò la mano in avanti fino a coprire la carne dolorosamente gonfia dell’erezione dello schiavo, ottenendo un gemito osceno e disperato come ricompensa. Iniziò a massaggiarlo lentamente e a ritmo costante, sapendo che aumentare l’intensità gli avrebbe portato dolore. Il vainpetal era raro e costoso, ma tra il fatto di essere cresciuto tra l’aristocrazia in quanto suo membro facoltoso e l’esperienza nell’esercito, ne aveva già visto gli effetti, oltre ad altre dissolutezze esotiche. Il giovane si contorse contro di lui, premendogli le cosce sull’inguine, e la pelle scivolosa lo rendeva piacevole a prescindere da con che parte del corpo lo toccasse.

Avrebbe potuto trovare facilmente soddisfazione in quel modo, premendo forte le cosce del ragazzo l’una contro l’altra e infilarsi tra la fessura che creavano, ma scoprì di non voler procedere così, non ancora. Sollevò il busto, sacrificando il contatto delizioso sulla sua erezione in favore del piacere più intrigante di guardare l’asta accaldata scivolargli nel palmo. Torse le dita, facendo ansimare e contorcere l’altro in modo più disperato, nonostante i limiti causati dai lacci di cuoio.

Era ipnotizzante guardare il glande spuntare tra le sue dita, strette attorno alla punta. L’accento non era l’unica caratteristica estranea a queste terre. Il suo prepuzio era stato accorciato, benché le cicatrici del taglio fossero vecchie e a malapena visibili. Probabilmente era un’operazione che era stata eseguita quando era un bambino.1 Aveva sentito dire che questa pratica esistesse nel Nord, ma non aveva mai maneggiato un pene a cui fosse stata applicata. Oltre alla foggia particolare dei suoi genitali, si doveva aggiungere il luccichio dorato sul suo petto. Sporgendosi su di lui e allungando l’altra mano, passò un palmo ruvido sulla pelle morbida del suo torace, incorniciando un capezzolo con due dita e giocando con l’esotico anellino d’oro che lo adornava, tirandolo gentilmente. Il ragazzo _urlò_ dal piacere.

Gli piaceva. Oh, gli piaceva parecchio. Avvicinò il viso alla sua pelle, inalando l’aroma di sudore e sesso e desiderio. C’era un lieve tono speziato nel suo odore che aumentò l’impressione di esoticità. Derek si ristese, premendo il corpo più stretto alla schiena dell’altro, raddoppiando l’impegno dei suoi movimenti. Accostò il naso alla parte posteriore dell’orecchio del giovane, anch’esso decorato da un anello d’oro, leccando delicatamente la pelle sottile del suo collo, incurvato davanti a lui.

Drogato com’era, ci vollero solo un paio d’altre carezze, prima che lo schiavo gemesse con la bocca premuta sulle pellicce, irrigidendo i muscoli e rilasciando schizzi densi e caldi che finirono sulla mano di Derek. Rallentò i movimenti per permettergli di riprendere fiato, toccandolo gentilmente con piccole carezze calmanti. Ma, come si era aspettato, anche quando passò il tempo necessario normalmente, l’erezione diminuì solo di poco – non era neanche lontanamente nella condizione abituale dopo un orgasmo.

“Cosa… Perché non è-” e per la prima volta Derek sentì un tono nella voce dello schiavo che non era di desiderio. Sentì frustrazione e timore, forse perfino l’inizio di un pianto di rabbia.

Sospirò e decise finalmente d’interrompere il proprio silenzio. “Sembra che ti abbiano drogato con vainpetal. Gli effetti non svaniranno ancora per un po’.”

“Oh,” rispose a bassa voce, con un tono distintamente sfinito.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, con il corpo ancora premuto a quello di Derek, mentre il petto gli si alzava e abbassava rapidamente, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato e di rimanere calmo. Lui fece una smorfia di disprezzo per il proprio egoismo, allungando un braccio per sciogliere il laccio che gli legava le gambe. Ma, mentre si muoveva, il ragazzo voltò la testa. La presenza della benda garantiva che non lo vedesse. Il che significava che Derek non dovesse trovarsi davanti l’inevitabile timore e gli sguardi nervosi provocati spesso dalle sue cicatrici. Gli lasciò gli occhi coperti, grato di quell’accorgimento.

L’altro si leccò le labbra, unendo nel gesto il nervosismo e il desiderio. “Tu non…”

“No,” ammise, fin troppo consapevole della rigidità pulsante all’altezza dell’inguine.

“E non vuoi?” chiese, in una mossa sorprendentemente audace per uno schiavo. Da quanto riusciva a vedere, però, sulla sua schiena non c’erano cicatrici date dalla frusta, quindi era stato messo all’asta solo di recente. C’erano alcuni schiavi abbastanza fortunati da essere stati cresciuti in una casa con agi e clemenze, o da essere stati educati nello specifico per lo scopo per cui era stato acquistato questo giovane.

“Vuoi che lo faccia?” domandò lui, sfiorandogli il padiglione auricolare con le labbra. Il respiro dello straniero tremolò.

“Penso… di sì.” C’era ancora nervosismo, ma nella sua voce era tornato chiaramente il desiderio.

Mosse i fianchi, facendo scorrere il glande lungo la morbida pelle oleata e posizionandosi dietro al ragazzo.

“Sì. Assolutamente sì,” aggiunse quello, ansimando un po’.

Derek non esitò, né mise in dubbio le sue azioni. Non era nella sua natura – non più. Gli afferrò con forza il fianco per tenerlo fermo, poi iniziò a spingere il bacino in avanti, infilandosi nello stretto anello di muscoli, reso scivoloso dalla lozione.

“Oh, ti prego!” supplicò l’altro, benché lui stesse già spingendo troppo velocemente, troppo a fondo, provocando di certo un po’ di fastidio. Le mani legate si aprirono in modo impacciato contro il torace di Derek, aggrappandosi ai muscoli in movimento mentre si estraeva da lui. Lo schiavo gemette, con un lungo suono basso, quando si rinfilò a fondo nel suo corpo, immergendosi fino alla base.

Afferrò con forza il suo bacino snello e lo strattonò verso di sé, aumentando il più possibile la profondità e il contatto con quel meraviglioso calore dorato. Ora che aveva preso la decisione di farlo, procedette con abbandono, liberando i suoi impulsi senza remore. Appoggiò i denti alla nuca del ragazzo, passò le dita, ancora coperte dal suo seme scivoloso, sulla stretta linea di peluria che risaliva dal suo inguine.

Assaporò quelle sensazioni per un lungo momento, inalando con il naso premuto al lato del suo collo. Poi permise alla mano di allentare la presa e le fece esplorare l’addome del ragazzo, continuando a spingere regolarmente avanti e indietro, arrivando a un ritmo concentrato e un po’ violento.

L’altro non mancò di apprezzarlo. Fece buon uso delle gambe, ora libere, infilandone una tra le sue e agganciando l’altra sopra alla sua coscia. Poi iniziò a incontrare ogni spinta, accompagnando al suono della pelle che schioccava il suo mormorio di piacere, aumentando la cadenza dei movimenti.

Derek assecondò il cambiamento, stringendo la presa e adattando il ritmo delle spinte. Lo stress della notte fredda che l’aveva aspettato e il peso della giornata divennero cose intangibili. I suoi sensi erano pieni del calore premuto sul suo corpo e del suono umido di pelle su pelle. Era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta… ma non era abbastanza. Con un suono frustrato li fece voltare, spingendo in avanti la gamba del ragazzo, in modo da avere più leva con cui spingere in lui. Non lo fece proprio stendere prono, pensando a quanto dovesse dargli fastidio l’erezione ancora gonfia al massimo, ma il cambio di posizione gli permise di spingere più velocemente, e con più decisione rispetto a prima, e venne accolto con dei suoni molto incoraggianti.

Considerò con sdegno il piacere che provò nel vedere il modo in cui le mani legate dell’altro lo costringevano a torcere le braccia, il modo in cui i muscoli della schiena si allungavano e tendevano per la posizione. Una parte di sé sapeva di doversi trattenere, ma più forte spingeva, più peso usava per trattenere a terra questo schiavo, più i suoi gemiti diventavano lascivi. Pensò perfino di scorgere l’ombra di un ghigno sulle labbra del ragazzo, mentre voltava la testa sulle pellicce per liberare un ansito tremante.

Ciò lo spronò ulteriormente e, nonostante i dubbi iniziali, il peso e la preoccupazione che gli erano rimasti dalla fine di quella giornata erano svaniti. Ora tutto quello che provava era il bisogno di andare avanti. Di spingere questo ragazzo fin sull’orlo del precipizio e poi guardarlo cadere. Seguì con la mano la linea incavata del suo bacino, passando il palmo ruvido lungo la sua erezione. Cambiò bruscamente la cadenza delle spinte per seguire quella della mano e, con altri due movimenti spietati, vide l’altro irrigidirsi sotto di lui. Fu un orgasmo sia più violento sia più debole rispetto a prima, mentre quel poco fiato che gli rimaneva nel petto gli sfuggiva in un grido muto, tremando per la durata del picco d’estasi.

Non gli diede altro che un momento per riprendersi, per poi tornare a cercare la propria soddisfazione. Il ragazzo era quasi argilla tra le sue braccia, mentre lui gli cingeva la vita e lo teneva stretto a sé, affondando il viso nella curva del suo collo mentre manteneva il ritmo sfiancante, lasciandosi andare del tutto. I dolci gemiti che riverberavano tra il loro contatto gli echeggiavano nel torace, continuando a spingere fino al piacere finale. Venne in silenzio ma intensamente, come sempre, ansimando contro la pelle setosa dello schiavo.

Lasciò che il proprio peso li ritrascinasse sul fianco, ma non si separò ancora dall’altro, assaporando la sensazione per qualche minuto in più. Il ragazzo si appoggiò pesantemente a lui, continuando a respirare in modo rapido, forse per la stanchezza data dai loro sforzi o forse perché il vainpetal non aveva ancora fatto il proprio corso.

Si sfilò da lui, passando le mani in modo calmante sulla sua pelle, per poi ristendersi sulle pellicce e coprirsi il viso con un braccio, più che pronto a mettere fine alle attività della notte. Gli avrebbe dato un minuto o due di riposo, per dare al suo fisico l’opportunità di allontanarsi dagli estremi a cui era stato spinto con l’erba.

“Quanto- quanto a lungo resterà…?” ansimò il ragazzo, quando fu chiaro che la sua erezione non stesse diminuendo.

Avvolse un braccio attorno a lui per passargli la mano sul pene, controllando in che condizione fosse e trovandolo ancora molto gonfio.

“Cazzo,” mormorò l’altro, tremando al tocco.

“Non molto,” rispose. Aveva la voce bassa e roca per via degli sforzi fisici. “Meno se verrai ancora. Non ci dovrebbero essere effetti residui.”

Il ragazzo voltò il viso verso le pellicce con un sospiro pietoso. Derek era esausto, ma non poteva certo addormentarsi con l’altro che ansimava tra le coperte accanto a lui, emettendo piccoli gemiti bisognosi tra un respiro e l’altro. Quando iniziò a spingere lentamente il bacino contro il giaciglio, ebbe pietà e gli accarezzò le cosce.

Ottenne come ricompensa un gemito grato quando gli fece avvicinare il bacino per poter raggiungere l’erezione tesa. Benché fosse già stato soddisfatto a dovere due volte, coperto di sudore e schizzi di seme, il suo pene era gonfio, pulsante e arrossato, e stava cercando di riempirsi del tutto. Tentare di affrettare il processo sarebbe stato tanto crudele quanto abbandonarlo a se stesso.

Decise quindi di stimolarlo delicatamente, concedendosi di esplorare la strana cicatrice sulla sua lunghezza mentre il fuoco gli attraversava ancora le vene. Aveva le dita appiccicose a causa dello sperma dell’altro, che si stava asciugando, creando così una gentile frizione sulla sua pelle che provocava piccole scintille tremanti di sensazione. Non gli capitava spesso di farlo, di toccare qualcun altro. In parte ciò era dovuto al suo rango, al fatto che pagare un professionista per occuparsi dei suoi bisogni non equivaleva necessariamente a soddisfare quelli dell’altro individuo. Ma era anche dovuto al fatto che la maggior parte delle persone era troppo spaventata o disgustata dal suo aspetto, per poter godere del suo tocco. Questo ragazzo non lo conosceva, non lo vedeva, e lo compiaceva osservare i suoi piaceri nella loro purezza. Gli venne in mente che forse, in futuro, quando avesse acquistato i servizi di una prostituta, avrebbe incluso la presenza di una banda per gli occhi. Presupponendo di sopravvivere alla campagna militare abbastanza a lungo da tornare in una città, prima o poi.

Dopo un po’ di tempo, il ragazzo tornò ad avere un’erezione completa e il suo corpo si tese, premendosi contro Derek con sempre più frequenza, mentre la voce si riempiva di piccoli mormorii ansimanti. Si aprì per lui, sollevando un ginocchio e dandogli maggiore accesso al fondoschiena, mentre gli olii scivolosi combinati al suo seme gli facevano luccicare la pelle dell’entrata, invitandolo dentro di sé.

Derek aspettò che i suoi gemiti diventassero più disperati, quindi infilò lentamente le dita in lui. Allargandolo, scivolando nel suo corpo alla ricerca degli stimoli aggiuntivi che l’avrebbero portato all’orgasmo – affondò due dita nell’anello allentato, riportandovi dentro lo sperma che era uscito. Magari era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che si era comportato così, che aveva messo da parte i propri bisogni in favore di quelli di un altro, ma non si era dimenticato come fare, a giudicare dai gemiti rotti che continuavano ad aumentare d’intensità. Continuò fino a farlo venire di nuovo con un piccolo gemito strozzato, rilassando ogni muscolo, del tutto sfinito.

Questa volta il gonfiore nella sua lunghezza diminuì molto più di prima, permettendogli finalmente di trovare un po’ di sollievo. A quel punto Derek sciolse il laccio che gli legava le mani, ma l’altro si limitò a mormorare parole incoerenti, troppo stanco per far altro che raggomitolarsi sulle pellicce su cui era steso.

Si alzò, facendo una smorfia rivolta a se stesso, mentre osservava il ragazzo snello che aveva lasciato stravolto sul giaciglio, con la pelle coperta di olii e sperma, i capelli scuriti dal sudore e i polsi e le caviglie arrossati dai marchi dei lacci. Questo schiavo anonimo che aveva ridotto a uno straccio. Cercò di calmare la mente, di evitare le rimostranze interne che avrebbe di certo dovuto affrontare. Ma a prescindere da tutto ciò, ora non era il momento. Né lo era domani, considerando che sarebbe anche potuto non tornare dalla battaglia. Si pulì con gesti bruschi, poi spense le candele e tornò alle pellicce impilate sul terreno, per dormire, finalmente. Come avrebbe dovuto fare da _ore_. Nonostante la scintilla d’interesse che gli percorse l’inguine quando s’infilò accanto alla pelle calda dell’altro, scacciò l’idea dai suoi pensieri e si lasciò andare al sonno.

Avrebbe avuto bisogno delle sue forze, la mattina dopo.

 

Si alzò molto prima dell’alba, al cambio del turno di guardia. Si alzava sempre prima di tutti gli altri, nei giorni di guerra. Ovviamente gli avrebbe fatto comodo riposarsi ancora un po’, ma aveva sprecato metà della notte in piaceri fisici di altro tipo. Il paio d’ore di sonno che gli erano rimaste avrebbero dovuto essere sufficienti, perché c’era ancora molto da preparare. Per lui, il suo rango e gli onori che derivavano dall’essere un principe avevano sempre significato il dovere di essere il più preparato tra le truppe, non il più viziato.

Inoltre doveva ancora occuparsi del giovane che russava piano tra le pellicce. Lo osservò dormire mentre s’infilava silenziosamente gli indumenti e l’armatura. Allacciandosi la cintura, fu temporaneamente tentato di tenerselo così com’era: nudo, bellissimo e, cosa più importante di tutte, nel suo letto. Ma venne attraversato da un’ondata di senso di colpa, ricordandosi di non aver mai saziato i propri bisogni con qualcuno che gli _apparteneva_ , prima d’ora. Non si era mai preso quello per cui non aveva negoziato un giusto compenso o che non gli era stato offerto liberamente. E non aveva _intenzione_ di farlo.

La notte prima era stata un’anomalia. E un errore.

Così finì di sistemare la spada alla cinta e uscì dalla bassa apertura nella tenda. Sebbene ci fossero molte preparazioni da mettere a punto per i suoi soldati, per prima cosa si fermò al padiglione degli schiavi.

Trovò la tenda giusta e vi s’infilò dentro, toccando con la punta dello stivale le pieghe ingarbugliate ai piedi della pila di coperte sul terreno, ottenendo come risposta un’imprecazione borbottata. Quando la testa di Erica fece capolino tra le coperte e vide che era stato lui a svegliarla, si affrettò a combattere con le coltri per mettersi seduta, guardandosi attorno nella tenda buia per trovare la casacca. Boyd non mosse un muscolo, limitandosi a grugnire quando l’altra gli colpì accidentalmente lo stomaco con il gomito.

“Non disturbarti. Non è nulla di urgente,” mormorò Derek, e lei si rilassò. “Volevo solo parlarti prima di andarmene.”

“Capisco,” rispose, strofinandosi gli occhi per scacciare il sonno, per nulla imbarazzata dalla propria nudità. Si conoscevano da sei anni, ormai, e la fiducia che li legava era forte come quella che c’era tra lui e i suoi due tenenti.

“Peter mi ha comprato un altro regalo.”

Erica emise un grugnito seccato, spingendo all’indietro la massa di capelli dorati, facendo rimbalzare i seni nudi di conseguenza. Come aveva notato una volta Boyd quando aveva bevuto un bicchiere di vino di troppo, avevano una personalità tutta loro. Erano davvero un paio degno di ammirazione. Con la mente ancora annebbiata dal sonno, si chiese se la schiava non avesse potuto sentirsi più a suo agio nelle pianure del Nord, dove le donne tendevano a non coprirsi più degli uomini. I folti capelli biondi suggerivano che ci fosse un po’ di sangue di quelle terre in lei.

Se fosse sopravvissuto alla battaglia di oggi, forse le avrebbe chiesto se fosse vero.

“L’hanno anche drogato,” si ricordò di aggiungere, imponendosi di riconcentrarsi sui suoi doveri, invece dei suoi compagni. Sentirsi nostalgico avrebbe avuto il solo effetto di distrarlo e, di conseguenza, di finire ammazzato.

“Mi sembra esagerato…”

Lui annuì – era della stessa opinione. “Sta smaltendo gli effetti dell’erba nel mio letto, ma dopo vai a vedere come sta e mettilo al lavoro.”

Lei annuì con fare assonnato e Derek si alzò. Non aveva bisogno di darle altre direttive, sapeva che si sarebbe occupata con efficienza dei suoi doveri. Indietreggiò per lasciarle sfruttare l’ultima ora di sonno che le rimaneva.

“Non morite!” esclamò Erica, al che lui emise un grugnito affermativo e si chinò per sgusciare fuori.

 

Passò le ore successive a ripassare i piani d’attacco con i suoi tenenti, controllando i preparativi delle truppe e, infine, assicurandosi che Camaro fosse pronta. L’imponente cavalla nera aveva una reputazione quasi tanto formidabile quanto la sua, con le sue sette spanne e mezzo al garrese e il manto di un perfetto nero uniforme. Aveva inoltre un caratteraccio e accettava di essere toccata solo da Derek. La teneva separata dagli altri cavalli, in un punto più vicino alla sua tenda. Ciò era un vantaggio sia per lui, sia per gli altri animali e persone. Entrambi i gruppi vantavano membri che portavano le cicatrici lasciate dai suoi denti e dagli zoccoli.

Si occupò di lei da solo, quindi, nella foschia che precedeva l’alba, pulendole gli zoccoli e spazzolandole il manto per rimuovere chissà quale sporco in cui si era rotolata questa volta. Ciò significava anche che mancasse poco al momento di muovere le truppe. Era una sua tradizione lasciare quest’attività per ultima, perché i gesti ripetitivi della strigliatura lo aiutavano a concentrarsi, dopo le tensioni dei piani mattutini. Non riuscì, tuttavia, a impedire alla sua mente di tornare a certi altri movimenti ripetitivi a cui si era dedicato la notte prima. Ma occuparsi di Camaro gl’impedì di pensarci in profondità, rimanendo attento a quello che faceva in modo da non commettere errori. Quando finì di allacciare l’ultima fibbia dei finimenti e della sella in pelle borchiata, il sole stava spuntando all’orizzonte. Riattraversò l’accampamento per unirsi alla sua cavalleria, che si stava schierando poco al di fuori della distesa di tende.

Aveva davanti quelle degli schiavi e dei fanti comuni, con i loro abitanti che ne stavano lentamente uscendo per prepararsi alla giornata che li aspettava. Per prima cosa gli schiavi avrebbero smontato le tende e caricato gli animali da soma, preparandosi all’inevitabile spostamento dell’accampamento dopo la battaglia. I membri della fanteria avrebbero preparato la colazione e si sarebbero armati in vista della marcia, che doveva iniziare poco dopo che i cavalieri si fossero allontanati.

Erica gli rivolse un gesto di saluto – una dei pochi che fossero abbastanza audaci da fare una cosa simile. Ma, d’altro canto, gestiva lei il padiglione dei suoi schiavi, poiché tra loro aveva il grado più elevato.

Era stata la prima schiava che Peter gli aveva comprato, lasciandogliela nel letto durante la loro prima campagna militare insieme, a sud. Un dono, per festeggiare la prima vera guerra del nipote e mostrargli quello che si stava perdendo del bottino di guerra, essendo un nobile. Derek non l’aveva toccata, ovviamente, benché avesse passato la notte nel giaciglio insieme e lui, non avendo un altro luogo in cui stare. Il mattino dopo gli aveva chiesto con insistenza che ne sarebbe stato di lei, agitata perché non aveva svolto il compito per cui era stata comprata. Esasperato per l’intera situazione e nervoso per la missione che lo aspettava, Derek le aveva detto di rendersi utile e non ci aveva pensato più.

Quando era tornato, sfinito ma vittorioso dopo il suo primo scontro di quella campagna, aveva scoperto che avesse organizzato le postazioni per la cura dei feriti differenziandole per urgenza, sistemandole nella zona esterna dell’accampamento, in modo da occuparsi dei feriti separandoli nei vari livelli di priorità, invece di concentrarli tutti in un’unica tenda. E, poche ore dopo che le aveva confermato che stessero per smontare l’accampamento, si era lanciata con determinazione in uno sforzo per dimostrare il suo valore, organizzando gli schiavi in modo che tutti i rifornimenti più importanti fossero distribuiti equamente in tutto il gruppo, ottenendo come risultato la marcia con meno intoppi che Derek avesse mai sperimentato.

Da allora non era mai andato in guerra senza di lei.

Era con lui da più tempo di tutti gli altri e avevano creato un forte rapporto che le permetteva di mantenere il lato più focoso della sua indole, nonostante i lunghi termini del suo contratto di schiavitù.2 Per quanto fossero leali, nessuno degli altri schiavi era abbastanza intrepido da fargli cenni di saluto; la maggior parte si fermava per guardarlo passare, con espressioni nervose e attente su volti che in altre occasioni erano felici, e lui non faceva altro che far passare brevemente lo sguardo su di loro – cosa di cui probabilmente erano grati.

Ma, quando superò Erica, vide che il nuovo arrivato le stava poco dietro, in piedi con gli altri e intento a fissarlo con occhi sgranati. Era la prima volta che li vedeva ed erano di uno stupefacente color ambra, così diversi dai toni di azzurro, verde e castano profondo della gente delle sue terre. Quegli occhi scattarono verso l’alto fino a incontrare il suo sguardo, spalancati per la meraviglia.

Man mano che avanzava, Derek si rese conto di aver dovuto distogliere lo sguardo molto prima, ma che non l’aveva fatto, affascinato com’era da quelle iridi esotiche. Corrugò la fronte e si preparò mentalmente all’inevitabile reazione di paura e disgusto che stava per comparire sul viso del ragazzo, confrontatosi per la prima volta con la faccia di Derek e le cicatrici screziate che ne percorrevano la maggior parte di un lato.

Ma non apparve. Anzi, accadde l’unica cosa che non si era aspettato: il suo volto venne attraversato da un’espressione di interesse evidente.

Si chiese se lo sapesse. Se avesse parlato con gli altri schiavi o con Erica e avesse scoperto a chi appartenesse la tenda in cui aveva passato la notte. Chi fosse stato davvero a scoparlo quasi fino all’alba, lasciandolo bendato e tremante ad addormentarsi. Una vocina malinconica si domandò se, forse, il ragazzo lo stesse guardando in quel modo senza ancora sapere quale fosse la sua identità.

Ma ora aveva cose molto più importanti a cui pensare, quindi lasciò che Camaro aumentasse un po’ il passo e raggiunse rapidamente la sua posizione tra l’adunanza di soldati.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – Ovvero Stiles è circonciso.

2 – In questo AU si può nascere schiavi, ma lo si può anche diventare con dei contratti (dopo aver commesso crimini o offeso la persona sbagliata) che obbligano le persone a servire i loro padroni per periodi di tempo più o meno lunghi. Gli schiavi possono anche essere liberati.

 

**Mappa:**

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Non andò male, ma non poteva neanche dire che fosse andata bene. Aveva perso una porzione inaccettabile della retroguardia del suo squadrone a causa di un’imboscata e, come se ciò non fosse già stato frustrante, aveva dovuto dividere le truppe, lasciando dietro Boyd a finire di annientare i nemici, mentre lui guidava i suoi cavalieri rimanenti verso il fronte, allo scopo di riuscire nella loro missione principale. L’imboscata l’aveva obbligato a stringere i tempi, sapendo che la loro manovra avesse azionato la trappola e che ritardare avrebbe peggiorato la situazione.

Benché i loro numeri fossero stati ridotti e fossero arrivati troppo presto per potersi aspettare l’appoggio tempestivo di Peter, erano arrivati abbastanza velocemente da mandare allo sbaraglio l’esercito degli Argent, interrompendo la loro rapida marcia verso il passo ai piedi della montagna. Se i nemici vi fossero arrivati senza incontrare ostacoli, non sarebbero stati costretti a combattere in un luogo così stretto e avrebbero quasi avuto una vera possibilità di vittoria contro tutte le forze di suo Zio. Furono invece gli uomini e donne di Derek a versare il primo sangue per evitare perdite peggiori alla fanteria di Peter.

L’esercito degli Argent non aveva avuto più chance, dopo il suo arrivo.

Così, infine, la vittoria fu loro e massacrarono il nemico senza pietà. Ma sostennero anche delle perdite, più onerose tra le sue truppe di quanto non fosse stato necessario. Era infuriato con Peter e in particolare con i suoi soldati ricognitori, che gli avevano assicurato che non ci fossero imboscate sul percorso. Di certo non li incolpava della trappola, ma non aveva intenzione di perdonare il fatto che non l’avessero notata, dato quanto male era stata nascosta. Peter, tuttavia, considerò il numero di caduti minimo e irrilevante, continuando a rifiutarsi di incaricare gli uomini di Derek delle operazioni di ricognizione.

Gli piaceva avere il controllo di quello che sapeva suo Nipote. Non era una novità, ma ora bruciava più che in passato, dato che aveva accumulato autonomamente il merito di varie campagne militari di successo. E che erano le vite dei _suoi_ uomini e donne a essere a rischio. Come anche la propria.

Quando il battaglione arrivò all’accampamento e i feriti iniziarono a ricevere le cure necessarie, mentre soldati e soldatesse incolumi rimanevano di pattuglia, vigili, seguì finalmente le richieste calme ma irremovibili di Boyd, lasciando il controllo delle truppe nelle mani capaci dei suoi tenenti. Non era certo se l’insistenza dell’altro fosse per riguardo alla sua salute o per liberare gli uomini dal peso del suo cipiglio, ma a ogni modo se ne andò.

Nonostante fosse coperto di sangue rappreso – compreso il proprio – non si diresse verso la tenda. Come sempre, si occupò per prima cosa di Camaro. Ma era di umore nero, come le nuvole all’orizzonte. Sbraitò agli schiavi nelle vicinanze di andare a chiamare Erica, mentre rimuoveva metodicamente la bardatura corazzata della cavalla. Quando arrivò, elencò bruscamente un ordine dopo l’altro sulle preparazioni da fare per spostare l’accampamento, iniziando a ricucire uno dei tagli più lunghi sul fianco dell’animale.

Erica sopportò il suo trattamento – non che avesse molta scelta, dato che letteralmente gli apparteneva – ma di solito la scontrosità che seguiva ogni battaglia veniva accolta con calma o perfino affetto. Questa volta, quando ebbe finito la sutura, notò che la sua espressione si fosse inasprita e, a quel punto, chiuse la bocca e le permise di tornare ai suoi doveri. Dopotutto la stava trattando in quel modo solo perché non poteva farlo con Peter, che era il vero obiettivo del suo malumore.

Dopo che si fu occupato delle ferite di Camaro ed ebbe ripulito il suo manto dal sangue e dal fango, andò a controllare come stessero i feriti tra le sue truppe. Il foro che aveva visto nell’armatura di Isaac lo preoccupava, benché l’altro gli avesse assicurato di stare bene. Aveva continuato a fare le solite battute spensierate lungo la via del ritorno, ma il pallore della sua pelle l’aveva fatto impensierire.

Lo trovò di buon umore, però, intento a chiacchierare con uno dei tenenti di Peter: Scott, seduto accanto a lui a farsi suturare un taglio. Si stavano adocchiando con sufficiente interesse personale da fargli pensare di dover parlare con Isaac, dopo, ricordandogli di fare attenzione alle persone sulle quali rivolgeva le sue attenzioni. Scott era un giovane per bene, ma era comunque al comando di suo Zio. E Isaac a volte non era abbastanza cauto quando parlava. Ma non c’era bisogno d’intervenire subito. Rimase un attimo in disparte a sorvegliare il gruppo, ma sembrava che fossero tutti in buone mani, così si voltò e se ne andò prima che a qualcuno venisse in mente di disturbarlo per le sue ferite.

Svolto il suo dovere, diede le spalle al centro dell’accampamento e si diresse _finalmente_ verso la pace della sua tenda. Il sole iniziava ad avvicinarsi all’orizzonte e le nuvole ne seguivano il tragitto, coprendo il cielo a est. Era meglio prepararsi per la notte e riposarsi il più possibile, prima della marcia di domani.

“Santa passera di sacerdotessa!”

Si bloccò dopo aver varcato l’entrata, facendo scattare la mano sull’elsa della spada quando sentì quell’esclamazione inaspettata. Il giovane della notte prima era seduto a terra, dopo essere scivolato giù dallo sgabello su cui si era appollaiato. Sgranò gli occhi, osservando Derek incombere su di lui.

“Questa è la _tua_ tenda? Voglio dire- la vostra.” Deglutì, mordicchiandosi nervosamente il labbro. Il suo viso era stato affascinante anche mezzo coperto dalla benda. Ora che i suoi occhi color opale di fuoco erano visibili, era incantevole.

“Se è… Erica ha detto che è di Lord Hale – vostra. Insomma, a meno che voi non siate- Ma allora perché…” La sua espressione cambiò improvvisamente, stringendo gli occhi puntati sul torace di Derek. “Oh, Kahlah, siete _ferito_!” esclamò, dimenticandosi di blaterare ansiosamente sulla sua identità e affrettandosi ad alzarsi in piedi. Prima che Derek potesse far altro che battere le palpebre, il ragazzo gli si avvicinò a si fermò a un passo da lui, passando rapidamente lo sguardo su tutto il suo corpo e indugiando nei punti in cui si stava asciugando la maggior parte del sangue, proveniente da lacerazioni superficiali.

Perché gli capitavano sempre queste cose?

Oh, ma sapeva esattamente chi incolpare, questa volta. Prima che l’altro si potesse avvicinare ulteriormente, si voltò di scatto e uscì a passo deciso dalla tenda, lasciando ricadere il lembo di cuoio con uno schiocco. Assunse un’andatura rapida, marciando furiosamente verso il colpevole, ignorando i suoni dell’accampamento e i volti preoccupati e sorpresi che lo circondavano. Quando qualcuno – Matt, uno dei tenenti di Peter – si mise sul suo cammino, sollevando una mano e aprendo la bocca, Derek lo superò, sbottando: “Non ora.”

Saggiamente, il soldato non lo seguì.

“Erica!” tuonò, avvicinandosi al padiglione degli schiavi. “Erica!”

Gli schiavi si dispersero davanti al suo cipiglio infuriato, andando o in cerca di Erica o a nascondersi. A ogni modo, quest’ultima arrivò di corsa poco dopo, con un’aria preoccupata ma ancora contrariata. Corrugò ulteriormente la fronte quando passò lo sguardo su di lui, soffermandosi sul suo petto, ancora insanguinato.

Derek emise uno sbuffo teso e seccato dal naso, stringendo la mandibola. Ma l’altra non si meritava una strigliata, quindi si sforzò di controllare la lingua prima di chiederle in modo succinto: “Per il sangue di Acathee, cosa ci fa ancora nella mia tenda il ragazzo?”

Sapeva che ‘ancora’ non fosse il termine adatto, dato che evidentemente lo schiavo aveva avuto l’opportunità di lavarsi e vestirsi di nuovo. E l’aveva visto quella mattina tra le tende, se lo ricordava. Ma il punto era lo stesso. Le aveva ordinato di occuparsene, di rimuovere la prova della sua debolezza dalla tenda, mettendolo in un luogo dal quale non gli potesse provocare vergogna. Rimuovendo la tentazione a cui, chiaramente, non aveva la forza di resistere. Permettendogli di tornare a un rifugio che fosse soltanto suo.

Erica sollevò la testa, con occhi illuminati dalla rabbia; un altro padrone le avrebbe dato uno schiaffo o peggio, per un atteggiamento simile. Si voltò in silenzio e lo superò, marciando con determinazione verso la tenda di Derek. La seguì, raggiungendola ed entrandovi. Lo schiavo sussultò al loro arrivo, in piedi nel punto in cui l’aveva lasciato, giocherellando con le nappe che decoravano il palo centrale. Li osservò con occhi sgranati, ma loro lo ignorarono.

Era chiaro che Erica fosse ancora arrabbiata per come l’aveva trattata quel pomeriggio. Andò a prendere la bassa bacinella nell’angolo e gliela posò davanti ai piedi con gesti bruschi ma efficienti. Poi gli afferrò la cinta e lo strattonò in avanti, facendolo entrare.

“Per la passera di Acathee, quanto mi fate infuriare!” sbottò lei, girandosi e prendendo la brocca piena di olii per la pulizia appoggiata sul tavolo. Si avvicinò al ragazzo con andatura di autorità e gliela mise tra le mani, per poi voltarsi di nuovo e iniziare a slacciare le fibbie degli indumenti di Derek. “Vi prendete cura del vostro cavallo meglio di voi stesso.”

Non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo petulante. Quello era ovvio! I cavalli erano importanti, una priorità per ogni soldato di cavalleria. “E con ciò? Sto bene, Erica, cos’altro pensi che debba fare invece?”

Il modo in cui lo schiavo inspirò con aria sorpresa al suono della sua voce attirò il suo sguardo. Gli strani occhi color ambra dell’altro erano sgranati e le guance stavano diventando rosse. Improvvisamente Derek si rese conto che fosse la prima volta che parlava di fronte a lui senza che fosse bendato. Il suono della sua voce era l’unica cosa che potesse riconoscere. Ora non c’era modo di sperare che non sapesse che fosse stato lui a scoparlo. Fece una smorfia, troppo stanco per affrontare gli effetti delle manipolazioni di Peter e il proprio imbarazzo furioso per aver ceduto, questa volta.

“E cos’ha a che fare con _lui_?” chiese con tono esigente, scostando lo sguardo dal giovane in modo da non dover vedere la comparsa del disgusto su quei lineamenti affascinanti.

L’altra emise uno sbuffo ironico, sfilando la cinghia di cuoio dalla fibbia della cintura con un gesto fluido che la fece schioccare. “Vi è piaciuto a sufficienza ieri notte, no? Che c’è che non va in lui oggi?”

La guardò in cagnesco, irritato dal fatto che sapesse, che non sembrasse capire che ciò rendeva la vista dello schiavo ancora _più_ sgradita.

“Quello che non va è che ti avevo detto di metterlo a lavoro con gli altri.”

“No,” ribatté lei, sfilandogli con uno strattone la cintura della spada e gettandola sul tavolo, causando un clangore forte e insolente. “Mi avete detto di metterlo al lavoro. Ed è quello che ho fatto. Siete voi il suo compito. Si occuperà dei vostri bisogni personali.”

“No,” disse lui con tono piatto.

“Sì,” rispose bruscamente l’altra.

Strinse la mandibola, corrugando la fronte in un’espressione feroce. Lei si limitò a incrociare le braccia sotto al petto abbondante.

“Vi siete almeno reso conto di star ancora sanguinando?” gli chiese con tono severo.

Esalò così velocemente che gli sembrò di sgonfiarsi. No, non se n’era accorto. Abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, cercando la ferita in questione. C’erano delle gocce di sangue che trasudavano da sotto la sua corazza e, quando torse il busto per vedere il punto di provenienza, sentì l’armatura tirargli la parte del fianco dov’era stato tagliato da una lama.

“Avete bisogno di _qualcuno_ che si prenda cura di voi, se non volete farlo da solo come si deve. E se non accetterete _lui_ , allora lo farò io stessa. Perché in un modo o nell’altro avrete qualcuno che vi assista, d’ora in avanti. Ci sono troppe persone che dipendono da voi per gettare via la vostra vita a causa di qualche sciocchezza, come una ferita che non è stata curata nel modo giusto.”

Non aveva tutti i torti. Anzi, il suo ragionamento era indiscutibile, considerando che qualche anno prima aveva perso suo Zio Conall a causa di una ferita simile. Una freccia l’aveva colpito alla coscia, ma lui aveva affermato che fosse solo un graffio e aveva continuato a cavalcare, rifiutandosi di fermarsi a riposare. Quando le sue condizioni erano peggiorate sufficientemente da persuaderli a chiamare un guaritore, l’infezione era andata troppo a fondo per poterlo salvare.

Ma Derek non stava marciando. Stava per andare a letto e poteva occuparsi da solo delle sue ferite.

“ _Tu_ hai cose più importanti da fare,” le fece notare.

“Certo, potete scommetterci le palle! È per questo che lui è qui,” disse, indicando il ragazzo dietro di sé con il pollice. “Quindi scegliete: o me o lui. E no, non ci sono alternative. Tutti gli altri hanno già i loro compiti.”

Sospirò, osservando l’espressione ribelle di Erica. Nulla le avrebbe fatto cambiare idea, lo sapeva. E non aveva intenzione di farla diventare la propria attendente. Il suo ruolo attuale era troppo importante. Non solo come servitrice, con la sua ingegnosità ed esperienza nel gestire le attività dell’accampamento, ma come… amica. Una persona sulla quale poteva contare oltre ai semplici limiti delle loro cariche. Confinarla alla tenda sarebbe stato uno spreco.

Così spostò lo sguardo, osservando il ragazzo per un lungo minuto, preparandosi all’imminente disagio di vedere il giudizio o la paura o il disgusto riflessi nei suoi occhi. Con sua sorpresa, però, non c’era traccia di repulsione sul suo viso. Anzi, c’era perfino… speranza? Solo un lieve velo, benché stesse tenendo l’espressione cautamente neutra.

Derek abbassò brevemente le palpebre, rendendosi conto di aver perso in partenza, cercando di combattere allo stesso tempo la determinazione ardente di Erica e i propri desideri carnali, soprattutto ora che era esausto. Si permise di esalare un altro sospiro frustrato. “D’accordo,” disse, con voce tesa dalla seccatura. “Può rimanere.”

“Bene,” ribatté lei, con tono brusco ma compiaciuto. Si voltò di scatto, facendo aprire a ventaglio la chioma dorata, per guardare in faccia lo schiavo. “Stiles, il tuo unico scopo ora è occuparti del suo benessere. Se è sporco, lavalo. Se è ferito, curalo. Se il suo uccello è duro, dagli sollievo. Se ha fame, portagli cibo. Se ha bisogno di _qualsiasi_ cosa, trova il modo di procurargliela. E se hai bisogno di aiuto, vieni da me.”

Indugiò un attimo per assicurarsi che avesse ascoltato. Per dare importanza alle sue parole, infine, fece un passo in avanti e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “E se verrai meno al tuo compito, ti squarcerò personalmente il petto per farti mangiare il tuo cuore. Comprendi?”

“Sì, mia signora,” rispose l’altro con occhi spalancati.

“Erica,” lo corresse lei.

“Sì, Erica.”

Spostò il peso, inclinando i fianchi e osservandolo con espressione compiaciuta, per poi annuire bruscamente. “Bene. Ora puliscilo. Io ho del lavoro da fare,” affermò con un’ultima occhiata significativa verso Derek, per poi superarlo e uscire dalla tenda.

Stiles fissò il punto in cui era sparita per un attimo, poi fece scattare lo sguardo su di lui, deglutendo visibilmente. Poggiò attentamente la brocca, poi avanzò, esitando quando si ritrovò davanti il suo cupo cipiglio.

Derek sospirò, ricordandosi che, a prescindere da tutto il resto, questa situazione _non_ era colpa del ragazzo. Tese verso di lui il braccio ancora protetto dal guanto d’arme, coperto da sangue rappreso, e osservò la nuova aggiunta al suo spazio personale: Stiles. Un nome estraneo a queste terre come l’uomo che lo portava.

“Oh,” disse l’altro un attimo dopo, affrettandosi a sfilarglielo dall’arto. Le sue dita si muovevano con agilità sorprendente mentre slacciava le fibbie, un vantaggio dovuto probabilmente a non aver passato la giornata a menare fendenti con la spada e a controllare una cavalla impetuosa. Impiegò molto meno tempo a liberarlo dall’armatura rispetto a quanto ce ne avrebbe messo Derek: concedette che, almeno in questo caso, Erica avesse avuto ragione.

Si sfilò la casacca dalla testa da solo, poi si slacciò l’intimo e lo gettò di lato, evitando di dover sopportare i tentennamenti del ragazzo. Nudo, si prese un attimo per sollevare il braccio e controllare il taglio sul costato. Stava ancora sanguinando lentamente, ma solo perché continuava a muoversi; non era profondo e c’era solo bisogno di tenerlo bendato per qualche giorno.

Soddisfatto, abbassò il braccio e tornò a guardare Stiles, che lo stava osservando con occhi sgranati. Era alto quasi quanto lui e in effetti la muscolatura delle sue spalle e braccia era ben definita, mettendolo decisamente della categoria di adulto – gli fece piacere confermarlo, anche se era tardi, ormai. Indicò silenziosamente la brocca in terracotta e l’altro sussultò, affrettandosi a sollevarla. Gli si avvicinò – era dalla notte prima che non gli si avvicinava tanto – facendo scattare lo sguardo in una miriade di direzioni, come se non sapesse da che parte guardare. Ma almeno sapeva quale fosse il passaggio successivo, sollevando la brocca sopra la testa di Derek senza che gli venisse detto. Quando versò gli olii su di lui, fu con mani tremanti, facendogli emettere un sospiro.

“Non hai niente da temere da me. Non ti farò del male, né ti porterò di nuovo a letto,” affermò con tono piatto, chiudendo gli occhi e permettendosi di rilassarsi un po’, grazie alla sensazione calmante dell’olio che gli percorreva la pelle asciutta, sudata e irritata dagli sforzi della battaglia.

“Oh,” rispose quello.

Sembrava… deluso.

“Perché no?” chiese un attimo dopo. “Intendo la parte sul non portarmi a letto. Di quella in cui non mi farete del male non mi lamento.”

Lui sollevò una palpebra e corrugò la fronte. Di nuovo quella sua parlantina avventata. Sembrava che fosse una sua caratteristica anche senza gli effetti della droga.

Stiles si leccò di riflesso le labbra. “Pensavo che vi fosse piaciuto,” aggiunse a voce bassa, scostando lo sguardo e tenendosi stretta al petto la brocca, per poi voltarsi e posarla sul tavolo. Teneva gli occhi bassi quando gli si riavvicinò, questa volta con meno esitazione. Sollevò le mani per iniziare a massaggiare gli olii sulla sua pelle, mantenendo un’espressione indecifrabile.

“Mi è piaciuto,” ammise Derek con voce burbera. Forse gli era piaciuto troppo.

“Oh,” ripeté l’altro, sollevando brevemente lo sguardo sul suo viso per poi scostarlo di scatto. Ma comparve un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra mentre lavorava.

Le dita di Stiles erano morbide sulla sua pelle, spargendovi sopra gli olii, raggiungendo i punti che non erano stati toccati dai rivoli iniziali. Procedeva più lentamente rispetto a quando lo faceva lui, ma solo perché lo stava lavando meticolosamente. Forse si soffermava troppo a lungo, ma per Derek era piacevole sentire il massaggio sui muscoli doloranti dopo una giornata di grandi sforzi. Era chiaro che non fosse l’incompetenza a farlo andare così lentamente, né evitava di toccare le cicatrici più brutte che gli percorrevano il corpo, a differenza di molti altri prima di lui. Massaggiò gli olii anche su quelle più estese senza alcuna esitazione e usando un tocco forse un po’ troppo gentile.

Dovette finalmente ammettere che Erica avesse scelto bene. Non diede alcun merito a Peter, benché suo Zio avesse acquistato questo schiavo per lui, tranne magari per aver scelto un bell’esemplare.

Chiuse gli occhi per evitare di vedere le guance arrossate e i guizzi nervosi della lingua sulle labbra che comparvero quando Stiles iniziò a passare i palmi con movimenti fluidi sulle sue natiche, lungo l’inguine e le cosce. Ma finì per essere inevitabile, perché fu esattamente quello che vide quando abbassò le palpebre, con l’accompagnamento dei ricordi di gemiti erotici.

Gli diede fastidio avere una semi-erezione quando l’altro spostò finalmente le mani, ma per fortuna non si soffermò sulla sua reazione né fece commenti, e Derek continuò a starsene lì in piedi in silenzio e imporsi di pensare ad altro.

Dopo che gli olii erano stati assorbiti e che avevano ammorbidito il fango e il sangue che gli copriva la pelle, Stiles prese lo strigile, passando il raschietto curvo sul suo corpo con lunghi movimenti lenti, rimuovendo l’olio in eccesso e lo sporco, raccogliendo il tutto nella bacinella ai suoi piedi. Derek di solito lo faceva con gesti bruschi e rapidi, grattando il bordo sulla pelle, ma il modo in cui lo faceva Stiles lo rendeva decisamente un processo piacevole. Lento ma efficace. Riabbassò lentamente le palpebre, emettendo un profondo sospiro e rilassandosi finalmente, grazie ai movimenti fluidi e ripetitivi che gli solcavano il corpo. Il peso della lunga giornata si stava facendo sentire, ora che non aveva nulla da fare se non prendersi cura di sé – e anche quel compito gli era stato tolto. Cominciò a perdere il senso del passare del tempo.

Aprì gli occhi per la sorpresa, ammiccando, quando l’altro gli scosse il braccio, chiamandolo per la seconda volta: “Mio signore!” Si era quasi appisolato.

“Venite a stendervi e mi occuperò delle vostre ferite.”

Nel periodo di tempo tra la chiusura e la riapertura degli occhi, Stiles aveva estratto il kit medico dal baule in cui teneva l’armatura e le armi. Lo portò al giaciglio di pellicce disposte sul terreno, posandolo accanto a sé e inginocchiandosi elegantemente, guardandosi alle spalle con espressione paziente.

Derek fece come gli era stato chiesto, scuotendo via l’olio dai piedi e seguendo il suo percorso, cercando nel frattempo di togliersi dalla mente tutti gli altri usi che avrebbe potuto fare del giovane nel suo letto. Quando si stese, nudo e stanco, l’altro esitò per un attimo. Passò attentamente lo sguardo sul suo corpo, poi estrasse un pezzo di stoffa e dell’acqua dal kit. Dopo una veloce occhiata verso il suo viso, iniziò per prima cosa a pulire il taglio sul suo costato.

Chiuse gli occhi per riposare. Il tocco dello schiavo era sufficientemente gentile e sicuro, benché in alcuni punti tentennasse. Derek cominciò comunque ad apprezzare la sua presenza, considerando quanto sarebbe stato difficile raggiungere la ferita da solo per pulirla bene. Sarebbe riuscito ad arrivarci, ma non a vederla abbastanza bene da potersi assicurare di aver rimosso tutto lo sporco. Quando si accorse che Stiles si fosse fermato, aprì gli occhi per guardarlo.

“Devo… Volete che… la cucia?” chiese, deglutendo con aria nervosa e senza staccare lo sguardo dal taglio.

“Che Acathee mi salvi da un cerusico schizzinoso…” borbottò, allungando una mano con l’intento di sfilare le bende dalla sua presa.

Ma l’altro allontanò le mani, finendo quasi per cadere nella fretta di spostarsi. Derek si _rifiutava_ di trovarlo divertente.

“No! Non sono schizzinoso. Intendo che… in vita mia ho ricucito abbastanza ferite di cavalli. Ma non sono mai stato attorno a dei soldati. Non ho mai visto ferite così o persone che le ignorano come se niente fosse. Insomma, non fa male?”

Sospirò e inclinò la testa verso l’alto, afferrandosi il ponte del naso. “Certo che fa male. E no, non suturarla. Finirei per strappare i punti domani, cavalcando. C’è bisogno solo di una benda pulita.”

Stiles scosse la testa e premette delicatamente le dita sulla pelle attorno al taglio. Lo fasciò e assicurò la benda al suo torace, stringendola un po’ più del necessario, forse, ma non valeva la pena lamentarsi. Derek si ritrovò a passare lo sguardo sulle cosce sode accanto alle sue, seguendole verso l’alto, fino al punto in cui sparivano sotto l’orlo di una semplice tunica.

Quando l’altro iniziò a occuparsi delle ferite meno gravi, il suo tocco era così delicato e agile che iniziò ad appisolarsi, nonostante la presenza del ragazzo.

 

Si svegliò il mattino successivo con la sensazione di una bocca calda e umida sulla propria erezione.

Era come minimo una sensazione bizzarra con cui svegliarsi in una campagna militare. Imprecò, sedendosi di scatto, poi inveì di nuovo quando il movimento fece scivolare via la bocca e gli tirò la ferita al fianco. Gli ci volle un attimo per rendersi conto che questa situazione non dovesse sorprenderlo poi così tanto. Aveva un attendente, adesso. Il quale al momento si trovava accanto alle sue gambe, inginocchiato, nudo e bellissimo nella fievole luce dell’alba che sgorgava tra i lembi della tenda.

Il pene di Derek era duro, come accadeva spesso di mattina. La maggior parte delle volte lo ignorava, piuttosto che disturbarsi a trovare sollievo con la mano. Ma ora, dato che la sua condizione era stata incoraggiata, l’erezione era disperatamente gonfia per l’eccitazione e stimolata dall’aria fresca che asciugava la saliva residua.

Quando l’altro riallungò la mano verso di lui, posando le dita lisce sull’asta, sembrava che non riuscisse a trovare le parole per dirgli di no. Stava già succedendo quando i suoi pensieri, rallentati dal sonno, riuscirono a mettersi in formazioni di senso compiuto. E quando quelle perfette labbra vivaci si schiusero e gli sfiorarono il prepuzio, non riuscì a far altro che fissare.

Gli dava sia lente leccate sia tocchi veloci e non trascurò i punti che non riusciva a raggiungere con la bocca. Era a dir poco delizioso. Nonostante la sua giovinezza, Stiles aveva chiaramente esperienza. Non stava frantumando la sua innocenza, accettando le sue attenzioni. Forse-

“Ti avevo detto di non avere intenzione di portarti a letto,” disse con voce roca, dandogli uno spintone per allontanarlo e alzandosi dal giaciglio, con l’erezione che non si affievoliva. Ma le linee di tensione che si aggrovigliavano attorno a lui non gli permettevano di allontanarsi ulteriormente. Rimase in piedi in mezzo alla tenda, con il pene duro da far male e ogni istinto che lo spronava a tornare al calore delle pellicce e della bocca di Stiles.

“Perché no?” chiese quello, osservandolo dal basso con la fronte corrugata, facendo distrattamente sfoggio del magnifico corpo nudo. Anche lui aveva una gonfia erezione, posata sulla piega del fianco.

Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, incapace di fornire una risposta soddisfacente. Ma, sorprendentemente, il ragazzo _rise_. A differenza di ogni altro schiavo, lo guardò con un sorriso in volto, scuotendo la testa e lasciandosi ricadere all’indietro.

“Per le palle di Mavet, Erica ha ragione: fate pena a prendervi cura di voi, non è vero?”

Derek corrugò ulteriormente la fronte.

“Andiamo,” disse l’altro con tono leggero, ignorando l’occhiataccia e picchiettando il palmo sulle pellicce accanto a sé, facendo a meno di assumere pose sensuali o cercare di sedurlo, cosa che l’avrebbe di certo fatto allontanare di più. Si limitò a passarsi una mano lungo l’erezione, con aria disinvolta, facendo guizzare gli angoli della bocca e osservandolo con interesse sincero. “Lasciate che vi aiuti. Piacerà a voi quanto a me, quindi perché no?”

Lui lo fissò per un lungo momento, poi il suo sguardo venne attratto verso il basso, verso il movimento fluido della mano e il modo in cui si passava le dita sulla lunghezza. Gli sarebbe piaciuto servire il suo padrone? Gli sembrava improbabile, ma la sua erezione pareva suggerire il contrario.

“Andiamo…” sussurrò Stiles.

Si ritrovò ad avvicinarsi, inginocchiandosi con movimenti rigidi sulle pellicce.

“Rilassatevi,” lo incoraggiò, posandogli gentilmente le mani sui fianchi, come se stesse calmando un cavallo spaventato, invitandolo a ristendersi tra il calore delle coperte e scivolandogli vicino.

Quando si sporse di nuovo in basso verso il suo corpo, sembrava quasi che fosse la fame a spingerlo a riavvolgere la bocca attorno a lui. Abbassò le palpebre ed emise un dolce suono di piacere. Derek imprecò sottovoce. Il vainpetal non era stato da incolpare per quei perfetti gemiti, allora, solo per il volume incontrollato che avevano assunto.

Osservò Stiles usare la mano libera per masturbarsi, massaggiandosi con piccoli gesti distratti e irregolari. Ma il suo pene era del tuto eretto, provando che avesse detto la verità, quando gli aveva assicurato che gli sarebbe piaciuto quanto a lui. I muscoli dell’addome e del petto si contrassero con grazia, mentre piegava il corpo sul suo, e Derek scorse di nuovo gli anelli d’oro che gli decoravano i capezzoli – erano affascinanti quanto la prima volta che li aveva notati. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, allungò una mano per toccarne uno, sfiorandolo con un dito mentre ondeggiava con i movimenti del ragazzo. L’altro sussultò, stringendo la gola attorno alla sua asta ed emettendo un basso gemito.

“Ti sta davvero piacendo…” disse, facendo un’osservazione ovvia.

Stiles schiuse gli occhi e rivolse quell’esotico sguardo ambra verso di lui, stringendoli con il movimento del sorriso, benché avesse la bocca troppo occupata per riuscire a formarlo. Riabbassò le palpebre e si concentrò, mettendo ancora più impegno nella suzione e muovendo la testa di contrappunto alla mano.

Quando Derek tirò gentilmente l’anello, Stiles inclinò la testa all’indietro e inarcò il corpo, spingendosi contro di lui, emettendo un gemito basso ed erotico, aumentando automaticamente il ritmo della mano che aveva su di sé.

“Sì. Fammi vedere!” gli ordinò. Magari così avrebbe messo a tacere il proprio disagio.

L’altro fece scattare lo sguardo verso di lui, sorpreso e un po’ confuso, ma capì quando vide dove stava puntando la sua attenzione.

“Oh,” sussurrò, arrossendo ulteriormente quando abbassò brevemente lo sguardo sul proprio inguine. Tentennò per un momento, poi si scostò dall’erezione di Derek per occuparsi della propria, accostandosi alle sue cosce in una posizione che lo metteva meglio in mostra, continuando però a rimanere in contatto con la sua pelle. Avrebbe dovuto essere scomoda per entrambi, ma in qualche modo Stiles si piegò abbastanza da combaciare con lui. Prese un respiro tremolante e si massaggiò il pene con una carezza decisa, mentre il ventre gli tremava per il piacere ed entrambi osservavano. Benché i movimenti successivi fossero irregolari ed esitanti, non c’impiegò molto a trovare un ritmo costante.

Ogni tanto Stiles abbassava la testa e gli toccava distrattamente l’erezione, passandovi sopra le labbra e gemendo mentre tendeva i fianchi. Poi faceva riposare il capo sulla coscia di Derek, respirando a fondo e muovendo velocemente il pugno su se stesso. Sostenendo il peso sul gomito che aveva posizionato tra le sue gambe, con la mano libera percorreva la pelle della coscia e dell’addome che riusciva a raggiungere, con gesti quasi impulsivi, come se provasse un piacere sincero a toccarlo.

Derek si mise seduto, ignorando la fitta al fianco ferito, incurvandosi sul corpo di Stiles e passando un palmo lungo il suo torace liscio, ricambiando il tocco. Gli si avvicinò in modo da poter far scorrere la bocca sulla curva tesa del suo collo, ascoltando i suoi respiri tremanti e il pulsare del suo cuore. Ma non riuscì a impedire a lungo alle dita di avventurarsi nuovamente verso l’attraente anellino d’oro, mentre l’altro rabbrividiva e singhiozzava. Percorse l’areola con un polpastrello, poi, quando ottenne un suono di piacere dal ragazzo, afferrò il gioiello e lo tirò verso di sé. Stiles borbottò un’imprecazione, mordendosi un labbro mentre gemeva. Il modo in cui i suoni sgorgavano da lui, come si torceva mentre le sensazioni gli attraversavano il corpo… non aveva mai portato a letto nessuno di simile, prima.

Stiles emise una serie di piccoli gemiti disperati, muovendo la mano con ancora più velocità, premendosi con forza contro il suo corpo e ansimando.

“Vi prego,” gemette. Non era chiaro se lo stesse pregando di dargli sollievo o approvazione, ma non importava, perché fu quell’implorazione a fargli cedere alla tentazione e gli morse il collo teso.

“Cazzo!” sbottò l’altro al suo gesto inaspettato, contorcendosi e raggiungendo l’orgasmo, schizzandogli la coscia e il ventre. Il piacere gli attraversò il corpo tremante, marchiando la pelle di Derek con il seme lucente che gli gocciolò lungo la gamba, raccogliendosi agli orli di una brutta cicatrice lasciata da una vecchia ferita. Arrossì intensamente quando si scostò da lui e sollevò lo sguardo sul viso di Derek con occhi sgranati e piuttosto agitati.

Il che era prevedibile, da parte di uno schiavo che aveva pensato al proprio piacere prima di quello del padrone, benché gli fosse stato ordinato.

Il momento successivo fu intriso di un’orribile tensione, un silenzio che non sapeva come attraversare senza addentrarsi in ulteriori depravazioni. L’erezione gli doleva con un piacere riflesso e con i propri bisogni, ancora insoddisfatti. Eppure la vergogna di aver infranto la propria regola di non portarsi a letto uno schiavo gli stava già bruciando nell’addome, nonostante l’evidenza che a Stiles piacesse venire usato in questo modo dal suo padrone. Sollevò una mano, avvolgendola alla nuca dell’altro, sentendo i capelli inumiditi dal sudore. Sapeva dove voler dirigere la sua bocca e, sebbene stesse tentando di resistere, di ricordarsi l’onore, quella goccia di autocontrollo che gli era rimasto sembrava essere evaporata, in presenza di questo ragazzo dalla sensualità infinita.

Ciò lo fece sentire vulnerabile, con gli impulsi più oscuri esposti e liberi dalle catene del suo controllo. Ora non si trattava più di permettere a Stiles di succhiargli l’uccello, ma di quali altre depravazioni avrebbe finito per chiedergli. Fu la sua bocca a rispondergli.

“Se sporchi poi pulisci,” affermò, con la voce arrochita dal bisogno ignorato, stringendo un po’ la presa sulla sua nuca e facendogli abbassare lentamente il capo, avvicinandolo agli schizzi che si stavano raffreddando sulla sua gamba.

Ma Stiles, da parte sua, sembrava del tutto imperturbato da questa richiesta. Comparve un ghigno veloce come un lampo sul suo viso e non ebbe bisogno di alcun altro incentivo per soddisfare il desiderio del padrone. Avvicinò la testa alla sua coscia e passò lentamente la lingua sulla sua pelle. In qualche modo fece sembrare piacevole anche l’atto di leccare il proprio sperma, impegnandosi con fervore, spargendosene un po’ sulle labbra mentre emetteva dei piccoli suoni bisognosi. Non esitò minimamente nei punti in cui la pelle non era intatta. Il suo respiro era caldo sulla gamba di Derek, nei punti in cui il residuo umido la bagnava, e le cicatrici davano sensazioni irregolari e talvolta un piccolo solletico.

Gemette, eccitato come non mai, mentre Stiles raggiungeva le gocce più piccole, che cercavano di scivolare verso il suo inguine. Se la prese comoda, facendo scorrere lentamente la lingua lungo l’erezione, superando l’ultima goccia. Fece scattare lo sguardo luminoso verso l’alto, controllando l’espressione di Derek. Quello che vide doveva essere incoraggiante, perché posò quelle perfette labbra curve sulla sua lunghezza, poi raddoppiò gli sforzi precedenti, ingoiandolo più a fondo possibile.

Scelse un ritmo grezzo e poco sofisticato. Il suono della sua bocca che si muoveva lungo la carne scivolosa era forte, nella tenda, mentre la saliva in eccesso scorreva verso il basso, creando un po’ di lubrificazione per la mano che gli avvolse la base, massaggiandolo con piccoli movimenti in su e giù.

Benché non gli fosse capitato molto spesso di ricevere attenzioni di questo tipo, sapeva riconoscere la competenza quando la vedeva. Benché la suzione non fosse sofisticata, ciò non era dovuto a una mancanza di tecnica, ma piuttosto al fatto che il ragazzo avesse una tale esperienza da potersi lasciare andare. Non c’erano incertezze né errori. Non andò troppo a fondo da tossire, né lo sfiorò con i denti. Come uno spadaccino esperto che combatteva con tutto se stesso sul campo di battaglia, si allontanava di molto dalle tecniche base, ma non dimenticava mai i principi su cui si reggevano.

Stiles emetteva suoni di battaglia tutti suoi, gemendo e mormorando sulle carni di Derek, esprimendo il proprio fervore e piacere. Non assomigliava a nulla che avesse mai visto in questo contesto e ciò lo fece irrigidire sempre di più, affondando le dita tra le pellicce e contraendo i muscoli delle cosce. L’altro cominciò a succhiargli con forza il glande, facendo scorrere velocemente le mani lungo l’erezione, guardandolo con espressione scaltra e occhi esotici, mentre il suo addome si tendeva e, un attimo dopo, Derek sussultò, versando il seme nella bocca di Stiles.

Quello si scostò con un ghigno compiaciuto, passandosi il pollice sul labbro per rimuovere la saliva e mettendosi seduto, osservandolo riprendersi dall’orgasmo e ansimare un po’. Un attimo dopo si ristese con aria esitante, sistemandosi sul giaciglio accanto al nuovo padrone, e lo guardò con curiosità irrefrenabile negli occhi.

Derek si alzò, invece di rimanere tra le coperte con lui, lasciandolo dov’era. Nelle sue iridi aveva visto promesse di altre depravazioni di cui godere, altri modi di affondare nei piaceri che avrebbe trovato tra le pellicce. Ma questa volta doveva alzarsi e l’altro non interferì, considerando completo il proprio compito. Si limitò semplicemente a osservarlo mentre lui lo ignorava, iniziando la normale routine mattutina invece di cercare di decidere cosa fare dello schiavo.

L’attenzione di Stiles a un certo punto passò da un atteggiamento pigro a uno più all’erta, passando lo sguardo attorno a sé alla ricerca di cosa fare. Iniziò a sollevarsi quando Derek cominciò a vestirsi, ma lui respinse il suo aiuto con un gesto. Si stava solo infilando una casacca di cuoio imbottita in aggiunta ai soliti indumenti e agli stivali – a prescindere da cosa dicesse Erica, non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse a vestirsi. Non con un abbigliamento così semplice.

Si sistemò il mantello sulle spalle dopo essersi allacciato la cintura della spada, per poi afferrare una mela dalla ciotola sul tavolo, infilandosela nel borsello fissato in vita, a disposizione nel caso in cui Peter non fosse dell’umore di procurare loro del cibo mentre lavoravano. Un attimo dopo ne afferrò un’altra e la lanciò a Stiles, il quale riuscì ad afferrarla solo dopo averla fatta rimbalzare un po’.

“Mangia, se vuoi,” gli disse, tirando fuori la sua copia della mappa della regione. Non si prese la briga di guardarsi alle spalle quando si voltò per uscire dalla tenda.

“Ehi, aspettate!” lo chiamò Stiles, dimenandosi tra le coperte. “Ehm- Mio signore! Cosa dovrei fare io nel frattempo?”

Sospirò per l’esasperazione, voltandosi a guardarlo. Ma lo sguardo fu attratto dalla pelle nuda e accaldata, pronta ad accoglierlo nel suo letto. Corrugò la fronte, poi si girò, affermando: “Renditi utile.”

“Che utile suggerimento…” ribatté l’altro, con voce piena di seccatura e insubordinazione.

Con sua sorpresa, ciò ebbe l’effetto di far comparire un sorriso ironico sulle sue labbra, mentre continuava a camminare verso la tenda di guerra di suo Zio.


	3. Chapter 3

Iniziarono il processo di spostare l’intero accampamento quello stesso giorno. Benché avessero sconfitto le forze degli Argent, sapevano che probabilmente alcuni soldati nemici avessero inviato dei ricognitori al loro accampamento principale, comunicando la loro posizione e numeri prima che iniziasse la battaglia.  
Durante la giornata non ebbe occasione di vedere Stiles, troppo occupato a coordinare la marcia e la scurezza degli uomini. Il costato gli faceva male, ma non troppo, essendo stato pulito e bendato a dovere. Per la maggior parte del giorno procedette a piedi, adattandosi al passo lento e approfittandone per permettere a Camaro di riposarsi e far guarire le sue ferite. La pelle di un cavallo era più dura di quella di un uomo, ma non voleva farle correre rischi.  
Quando calò la notte e l’avanzata dell’esercito si fermò, i suoi compiti non erano ancora terminati. Percorse il perimetro dell’insediamento, finché non fu soddisfatto del modo in cui Boyd e Isaac avevano mescolato i loro uomini e donne a quelli di Peter per mantenere formazioni difensive e posizioni di guardia. Solo a quel punto tornò allo spazio che Erica gli aveva assegnato, tra le tende dei suoi servitori. Trovò il carro con il necessario per la cura di Camaro e, poco più in là, il suo piccolo falò e il sacco a pelo. Una scena familiare.  
Ma, questa volta, a differenza degli accampamenti degli anni passati, in cui il fuoco e il pasto che lo accompagnava erano stati lasciati in solitaria attesa del suo arrivo, c’era qualcun altro lì. Questa notte c’era Stiles a occuparsi del falò. Stiles, con la sua sottile tunica sgualcita e i piedi nudi e i capelli appiattiti dal sudore, che lo guardava con sguardo diretto e luminoso. Derek corrugò la fronte avvicinandoglisi, ma per prima cosa si doveva occupare di Camaro, quindi lo superò, dirigendosi verso il carro e smontando dalla sella. La cura della cavalla aveva la priorità. Sfilarle i finimenti e asciugarle il manto erano un’attività familiare, come anche lasciarle le granaglie da mangiare e fissarle la cavezza al carro, pronta per la notte.  
Infine sospirò e si diresse verso il falò. Stiles sollevò lo sguardo, sorridendogli con una lieve curva civettuola delle labbra. Ma invece di flirtare, rimase in silenzio, valutando il suo umore. Quello che vide, qualsiasi cosa fosse, lo spinse a passargli senza dire nulla una ciotola piena di stufato, che per una volta era ancora caldo, grazie alle sue attenzioni. Lui si sedette con un sospiro, grato del silenzio. La zuppa calda non avrebbe compensato a sufficienza la perdita del proprio spazio privato, se l’altro avesse cominciato a chiacchierare senza fine.  
Per un po’ mangiò, fissando le fiamme, passando mentalmente in rassegna i dettagli della campagna, gli errori commessi nell’ultimo scontro, i piani per ciò che poteva fare per evitare altre perdite. Ma alla fine il suo sguardo scivolò di lato e si posò sull’altra persona, non solo sul paesaggio delimitato dall’accampamento. C’era qualcosa che non andava e ciò lo riportò al presente, osservando lo schiavo stringendo gli occhi.  
Stiles era rimasto in attesa, in silenzio e senza muoversi, mentre la sua ciotola si raffreddava, abbandonata ai suoi piedi. La stava guardando con espressione bramosa. Improvvisamente, Derek capì.  
“Mangia,” ordinò, immergendo un pezzo di pane secco nello stufato. “Mangia tutte le volte che vuoi, a meno che non ti sia detto di aspettare.”  
L’altro gli rivolse un brevissimo sorriso, per poi affrettarsi ad afferrare la ciotola piena. Mangiò con entusiasmo, sibilando quando la zuppa troppo calda gli scottò la lingua e ansimando per un po’. Derek sospirò, seccato, poi gli passò l’otre dell’acqua. Stiles lo accettò e bevve qualche sorso con aria grata, ridendo alla propria goffaggine. Sembrava che la quiete fosse stata troppo bella per continuare.  
Ma, ora che si era fermato, con cibo caldo e un bel fuoco a tenere a bada l’aria notturna, forse non si sentiva così frustrato dalla mancanza della solitudine che ormai si aspettava implicitamente. Le fiamme scoppiettavano piano e di frequente, poiché la legna raccolta durante gli spostamenti spesso non era asciutta quanto si sperava, emettendo ogni tanto scintille e piccoli movimenti. Ma erano abbastanza basse da durare per tutta la notte: il falò era stato costruito con sapienza. Si chiese pigramente se ci avesse messo mano Stiles, se avesse più esperienza di quanto gliene avesse dato credito, a causa del suo aspetto giovanile e della pelle morbida. A dire la verità sapeva molto poco di lui. Anzi, praticamente niente, fuori dal letto.  
Rimase lì a masticare un pezzo di carne più duro degli altri, fissando Stiles, dato che era la parte più nuova e interessante dell’accampamento. L’altro non rivolse granché lo sguardo verso di lui, mantenendo un atteggiamento sorprendentemente remissivo, tanto per cambiare. Quella era una delle cose che sapeva: non era lo schiavo più docile che gli fosse capitato di avere. Anzi. Ma, d’altro canto, anche lui aveva marciato tutto il giorno, quindi forse era semplicemente stanco.  
Ma non gli sembrava che fosse il caso. Stiles non guardava nel vuoto mentre ruminava il rancio – benché non fosse noncurante con le proprie parole, quando rivolgeva lo sguardo verso Derek aveva un’aria indagatrice. Speranzosa. Di apprezzamento. D’interesse. Non era mai vuota. Si ritrovò quasi a voler sapere a cosa stesse pensando.  
Quasi. Preferiva continuare a mangiare in silenzio. Ma quella breve curiosità lo sorprese.  
Finirono in fretta lo stufato, senza la distrazione di una conversazione. Versò un po’ d’acqua dell’otre nella ciotola per sciacquarla, bevendola per pulire sia la scodella che il palato. Poi la passò a Stiles. Quello lo imitò, mentre lui si alzava in piedi e iniziava a sfilarsi l’armatura. L’altro portò le ciotole al carro, sistemandole in modo che si asciugassero, poi si affrettò a tornare da lui per aiutarlo a svestirsi, occupandosi delle piccole fibbie con dita agili che le slacciarono in un battibaleno.  
Nonostante la convinzione residua di non aver bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse a vestirsi, si accorse di iniziare ad apprezzare l’aiuto in più che gli permetteva di liberarsi più rapidamente dell’armatura, a fine giornata. Era pronto più che mai ad andare a letto, a liberarsi del peso del comando. Lasciò che fosse Stiles a prendersi cura dell’armatura, pulendola e mettendola via, invece di farlo da solo, com’era suo solito. Era piacevole poter semplicemente togliersela e portarsi appresso solo la cintura della spada, sistemando l’arma e i pugnali accanto al sacco a pelo, a portata di mano. Tutto quello che gli rimaneva da fare era spogliarsi, tenendo solo l’intimo, e poi infilarsi tra le pellicce per dormire – e a giudicare dal modo in cui la temperatura stava scendendo, era certo che fossero una protezione gradita contro il freddo imminente.  
Stiles si occupò dell’armatura in silenzio, pulendo le parti in cuoio e spargendovi sopra uno strato di lozione protettiva, controllando che non ci fossero graffi o strappi. Derek rivolse lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato e cercò di rilassarsi, ma la presenza dello schiavo era ancora troppo strana per non essere una distrazione, sebbene si stesse muovendo silenziosamente. Tutto quello che poteva fare era starsene lì steso, osservando il fumo danzare davanti alle stelle e ascoltando i suoni smorzati dell’accampamento, mentre cercava di abituarsi alla presenza dell’altro.  
Infine Stiles terminò il suo compito e l’improvviso silenzio, dopo che ebbe messo via i vari pezzi dell’armatura, distrasse l’attenzione di Derek dai propri pensieri.  
L’altro esitò un attimo, poi si riavvicinò lentamente al falò. Rimase lì in piedi con fare impacciato per un po’, lanciandogli delle occhiate furtive di tanto in tanto, poi si accucciò. Tirò la tunica fino a coprirsi le ginocchia piegate e si avvolse le braccia attorno al torace, raggomitolandosi su se stesso e appoggiando la fronte alle ginocchia.  
Un attimo dopo Derek si rese conto che non avesse intenzione di andare al giaciglio che gli aveva assegnato Erica, ma che stesse aspettando, da bravo schiavo, che lui glielo ordinasse.  
“Puoi andare a letto, adesso,” disse, frustrato dal fatto di non poter semplicemente mettersi a dormire.  
L’altro sollevò di scatto la testa e lo guardò, facendo una smorfia confusa e non accennando ad alzarsi. “Non ce l’ho, mio signore.”  
“Che cosa non hai?” gli chiese, premendosi la base del palmo tra gli occhi, troppo stanco per seguire.  
“Un letto.”  
Fece cadere la mano, emettendo un sospiro profondo e fissando le stelle nel cielo distante. “Perché?”  
L’altro non rispose e, quando Derek rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui, abbassò il capo, stringendo le labbra e facendo incavare le guance.  
“Sputa il rospo!” ordinò, impaziente.  
“Erica ha detto che non ne avrei avuto bisogno, se avessi fatto il mio lavoro come si deve. Che voi…” fece un gesto vago con la mano verso la sua sagoma stesa. “Ma voi… Non penso che v’interessi una scopata, stanotte, e lei sta sopravvalutando quanto voi mi troviate attraente,” aggiunse con una risata autoironica, abbassando lo sguardo su se stesso e giocherellando con la tunica macchiata dal viaggio.  
Stava anche tremando.  
Derek sospirò a lungo, capendo l’entità dello stratagemma di Erica. A prescindere da quello che aveva detto a Stiles, sapeva quanto fosse probabile che Derek tornasse qui e che preferisse farlo dormire con lui piuttosto che prendersi il disturbo di trovargli un altro luogo in cui passare la notte. Oh, era certo che Erica gli avrebbe procurato un sacco a pelo, se gliel’avesse ordinato, ma per lui era molto più semplice scostare il lembo superiore del suo e fargli cenno di unirsi a lui, benché fosse una seccatura cedere alle macchinazioni dell’amica.  
Stiles si affrettò ad avvicinarsi con espressione sia sollevata sia cauta.  
“Ma togli quella cosa,” comandò, indicando la tunica sporca.  
L’altro obbedì rapidamente, sfilandosi l’indumento e i pantaloni attillati, nonostante l’aria iniziasse a raffreddarsi. Quando s’infilò nel sacco foderato di pelliccia accanto a lui, aveva la pelle fredda e i capezzoli irrigiditi; gli anellini d’oro sembravano fatti di ghiaccio, quando sfiorarono il petto nudo di Derek.  
Nonostante i dubbi di Stiles, Erica non aveva torto sull’attrazione che esercitava su di lui. Era bellissimo alla luce del fuoco e Derek non poteva negare che avere un altro corpo caldo accanto a sé per la notte sarebbe stato piacevole. Sul viso dell’altro c’era non solo sollievo, ma anche piacere, quando lui lo tirò stretto a sé, condividendo il calore e la morbidezza. Derek si spostò leggermente in modo da potersi stendere supino, com’era sua abitudine, e far sistemare l’altro sul suo petto. Era una novità per lui e gli ci volle un po’ per addormentarsi con il respiro di un altro che gli sfiorava la pelle, ma era al caldo. Benché il viaggio avesse lasciato il segno, nell’odore di Stiles c’era un accenno di spezie, olii e fuoco, e Derek si rese conto che in effetti non gli dispiacesse averlo lì con sé.  
Non che avesse intenzione di dirlo a Erica.  
Si svegliò sentendosi riposato e fece colazione senza dover andare a procacciarsi il cibo, dato che ci pensò Stiles. Lo lasciò a occuparsi del loro accampamento, fidandosi della sua competenza, e riuscì a sellare Camaro e iniziare i doveri della giornata molto più velocemente del solito, trovandosi con più tempo per aiutare a organizzare le truppe e supervisionare i problemi inerenti allo spostamento di un esercito.  
La notte successiva non si presero neanche la briga di discuterne. Derek si limitò a indicare il sacco a pelo dopo che ebbero finito di mangiare il pane e l’altro si spogliò e s’infilò tra le pellicce. Si era scaldato, quando si unì a lui, poiché aveva avuto tempo di sistemarsi mentre Derek deviava verso Camaro, dandole mezza mela. Finalmente dovette ammettere che forse Erica avesse avuto una buona idea, quando si addormentò quasi immediatamente e non si svegliò neanche una volta per il freddo.  
La terza notte si coricò con Stiles, com’era ormai diventato familiare, ma la mattina si svegliò da solo. Si mise a sedere, posando automaticamente la mano sulla spada mentre ammiccava per scacciare il sonno, ma l’accampamento era tranquillo. Non c’era nulla fuori posto. Si guardò attorno e lo scorse in un punto non molto lontano, notando che era già vestito. Era all’erta, ma la sua attenzione era rivolta in un’altra direzione: Derek seguì il suo sguardo fino a Camaro, che era in piedi a molti passi di distanza, con la testa lievemente girata per tenere d’occhio lo schiavo davanti a lei. Le sue orecchie erano puntate su di lui, benché ogni tanto scattassero in varie direzioni, seguendo gli altri suoni tra le tende.  
La cavalla sollevò immediatamente la testa quando Stiles fece un passo in avanti, ma fu solo uno, non avanzò oltre. Derek lo osservò con aria scettica, chiedendosi se davvero nessuno l’avesse avvertito sul caratteraccio di Camaro. Ma c’era un agio nelle spalle del ragazzo, girate leggermente di lato rispetto all’animale, rilassate ma non in modo distratto, che lo spinse a sedersi in silenzio e guardarlo, invece di sbraitargli di smettere di dar fastidio alla sua cavalla.  
Le orecchie di Camaro tremolarono, incerte, ma abbassò il collo, assumendo una postura più tranquilla, sebbene continuasse a tener d’occhio Stiles. L’altro rimase lì, in attesa, la quale non si rivelò in vano, con sorpresa di Derek. La cavalla rivolse il naso verso di lui, facendo fremere le narici per fiutare l’aria e rilassandole dopo un po’, tenendole comunque puntate su di lui. Le ci volle solo un attimo per accorgersi di cos’aveva fatto, voltando di nuovo la testa con aria diffidente, ma era evidente che il suo interesse fosse stato attratto. Questa volta, quando il ragazzo fece un altro singolo passo in avanti, l’animale aguzzò le orecchie, ma il resto del suo corpo rimase rilassato.  
Li separavano ancora due braccia, ma era da molto che Camaro non permetteva a nessuno di avvicinarsi tanto, escluso Derek. Quando Stiles sollevò una mano, lui si accorse che avesse una mela, avanzata dalla razione della notte prima. Ne prese un morso e il suono causato dal frutto croccante sembrò forte nella quiete dell’accampamento. La cavalla spostò il peso, ruotando le orecchie verso il suono. Mosse lievemente la bocca, imitando distrattamente la masticazione al pensiero di una tale delizia. Quando Stiles avanzò di un altro passo, allargò le narici – non in modo ostile, ma incuriosito. Stava inalando il suo odore.  
Un altro morso. Un altro movimento degli zoccoli. Un altro passo in avanti. Derek li osservò, pieno di meraviglia, mentre Stiles allungava il palmo vuoto verso di lei e Camaro vi premeva contro il naso, inalando a fondo per imparare il suo odore. Un attimo dopo, sollevò il muso per posarglielo gentilmente contro il torace, continuando ad annusare. Lo schiavo sorrise, le posò il palmo sulla fronte nera e gliela grattò un po’, rivelando l’altra mano, che aveva tenuto dietro la schiena, per offrirle la metà rimasta della mela. Gliela posizionò davanti alle labbra e la cavalla l’accettò con un nitrito compiaciuto.  
A quel punto Stiles indietreggiò e Camaro sembrò ricordarsi di avere una reputazione da mantenere, ora che aveva ottenuto il suo premio, voltando di nuovo la testa per tenerlo d’occhio con le orecchie appiattite. Ma quando l’altro si limitò a rimanere a una distanza minore di prima, ma ancora ragionevole, rilassò le orecchie dopo aver masticato per un po’ e finalmente distolse lo sguardo per osservare altro, avendo deciso che la presenza di Stiles nelle sue vicinanze generali fosse tollerabile.  
Quando quello voltò il capo e si accorse di essere osservato, perse immediatamente il ghigno felice. Abbassò lo sguardo e si girò, tornando al suo fianco, irrigidendo e incurvando le spalle, aspettandosi un rimprovero. Com’era giusto che fosse.  
Derek sospirò e uscì del tutto dal sacco a pelo, alzandosi in piedi.  
“Metterò l’armatura leggera, oggi,” affermò.  
Stiles fece scattare lo sguardo verso di lui, forse sorpreso dal fatto di non essere ammonito. E non aveva tutti i torti. Avvicinarsi a Camaro era stata una grande presunzione, da parte sua. Ma… Derek aveva scoperto di non disapprovare il gesto. Sarebbe stato utile dargli il compito di prendersi cura di lei, di portarle le granaglie o di strigliarla quando era necessario che lui si trovasse da qualche altra parte. C’erano state delle volte, non molte, ma più di una, in cui i suoi doveri di soldato l’avevano obbligato a mettere da parte i suoi doveri personali in quanto cavaliere di Camaro, facendola aspettare più a lungo del dovuto per essere pulita e curata.  
Stiles si allontanò silenziosamente, andando a recuperare gli indumenti richiesti, portandogli anche un paio di calzoni puliti e una tunica da mettere sotto alla casacca. Si occupò da solo di cambiarsi l’intimo e infilarsi i pantaloni, ma permise all’altro d’infilargli la casacca. Non era certo del motivo, poiché non aveva mai lasciato che uno schiavo lo vestisse, prima. Ma sembrava che ogni abitudine andasse in frantumi, quando entrava in gioco Stiles. E di certo non gli dispiacque permettergli di passare le mani in un lungo gesto superfluo e ammirante lungo il suo torace. Poi fu il turno delle parti più complicate dell’armatura e, quando le dita dell’altro furono impegnate con tutte le varie cinghie e fibbie, Derek parlò.  
“Conosci i cavalli.”  
Stiles sollevò lo sguardo, inarcando le sopracciglia. “Vengo dal Nord.”  
Toccò a lui sollevare un sopracciglio con aria ironica a quella risposta.  
L’altro emise uno sbuffo divertito dal naso. “È quello che facciamo. Soprattutto mandriani come i miei…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, schiarendosi la gola. “Domare un pony selvatico è praticamente un rito di passaggio.” Lanciò un’occhiata verso Camaro e la indicò con un pollice. “Lei ha sangue del Nord nelle vene. Andalan, se dovessi tirare a indovinare.”  
“Non Friasan?”1 ribatté lui con un sopracciglio inarcato. Era quello che avrebbe supposto la maggior parte delle persone.  
L’altro la osservò stringendo gli occhi. “Nah. È troppo sveglia per essere di razza Friasan. E poi ha i muscoli del petto troppo massicci. Scommetto che le piace dare spallate, eh?” chiese, colpendogli piano il torace con un palmo, finendo di sistemargli l’armatura.  
Lui lo guardò, poi scosse la testa con aria incredula, perché la sua valutazione era assolutamente corretta. “È una delle cose che preferisce in assoluto. Mi sorprendi.”  
Stiles si limitò a ghignare e fare spallucce, sistemandogli il mantello sulle spalle e fissandolo sul davanti, passando le dita lungo le sue braccia per far cadere la stoffa in un modo che lo soddisfacesse. Si mordicchiò il labbro mentre osservava la bocca di Derek. “Posso fare altro per voi?” chiese, incontrando il suo sguardo facendo dimenare brevemente le sopracciglia.  
Aveva scritto in viso che stesse pensando ad attività lascive, come accadeva ogni mattino quando gli faceva quella domanda. Derek emise uno sbuffo divertito, strattonandosi l’orlo dell’armatura per metterla meglio in posizione. Ma, questa volta, si sporse verso l’altro.  
“Non credi che avresti dovuto chiedermelo prima che mi vestissi?” lo prese in giro, per poi rivolgergli un sorrisetto mentre si voltava.  
Lo sbuffo indignato dell’altro lo divertì per il resto del percorso.

Quella sera si ritrovò ad aspettare il momento di andare a letto con ancora più impazienza rispetto al solito, dopo una giornata passata a marciare. E non era un gran mistero quale fosse il motivo. Stiles lo stava aspettando con una mela in mano. Gliela lanciò non appena lui arrivò al loro accampamento, in groppa a Camaro. L’altro gli sorrise e si diresse verso il palo a cui avrebbe legato la cavalla, preparando le spazzole necessarie mentre Derek smontava.  
Tenne la mela nella mano libera e con l’altra sfilò le redini da sopra la testa di Camaro, gettandole attorno al palo. Sfilò la chiusura delle redini usando una mano sola, mentre dava un morso al frutto e sollevava gentilmente la fascia di cuoio, passandogliela sopra le orecchie morbide e calde. La cavalla scoccò un’occhiata a Stiles, che si era avvicinato più di quanto lei permettesse a chiunque non fosse Derek, continuando a tenere in bocca il morso benché lui fosse pronto a sfilarlo. Ma, quando prese un altro boccone di mela, il suo interesse venne attratto dal frutto e gli permise di sfilarle completamente i finimenti in cambio di uno spuntino. A lui non dispiacque lo scambio e le grattò il manto dietro alle orecchie con dita irrobustite dai calli, strofinando il pelo inumidito dal sudore rimasto sotto la striscia di cuoio.  
“La zuppa è buona, stasera,” intervenne Stiles, facendogli spostare lo sguardo mentre Camaro masticava rumorosamente il suo premio.  
Gettò le briglie oltre l’orlo del carro, poi osservò l’altro per un lungo momento, guardando velocemente la mezza curva delle sue labbra, il suo viso attraente, il suo apparente interesse. Per tutto il giorno aveva avuto in testa pensieri sull’allusione di quella mattina.  
“Davvero?” disse lui a voce bassa. “Allora non vedo l’ora di assaggiarla.”  
A giudicare da quello che vide nei suoi occhi, Stiles capì che il sentimento sottinteso nella risposta non differisse molto dal motivo che stava alla base della sua scelta di parlare di banalità come il cibo. Si trattava di esprimere e ricambiare interesse, non del sapore della zuppa. Lo schiavo abbassò la testa per nascondere un sorriso, afferrando le briglie.  
Derek iniziò a occuparsi della sella e sorrise per le immagini mentali create sovrapponendo l’idea di Stiles e dei sapori. Ormai erano passati molti giorni, ma non era successo neanche una volta che l’altro si scostasse da lui o lo guardasse con una maschera neutrale in viso che, come aveva imparato, nascondeva il disgusto che gli altri provavano per il suo aspetto. Sembrava che non gl’interessassero solo i suoi doveri in quanto schiavo, ma anche Derek, per quello che era. Ci ragionava da un po’ ed era arrivato a una conclusione che non si sarebbe mai aspettato su cosa comportasse portarsi a letto uno schiavo.  
Stiles stava giocherellando con le spazzole, passando le dita sulle setole per togliere lo sporco, poggiandosi al lato del carro mentre lo guardava poggiare la sella sulle assi. Derek gli si avvicinò, compiaciuto dal modo in cui l’altro spalancò gli occhi e passò lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo, mentre si sporgeva verso di lui e gli sfilava le spazzole dalle dita.  
“Vai a mettermene un po’ nella ciotola, allora, e vedi se riesci a trovarmi un po’ di pane. Voglio mangiare e andare a letto subito dopo.”  
L’altro spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa e distolse lo sguardo, mentre un sorriso gli incurvava le labbra e le guance gli diventavano rosa scuro nella luce del crepuscolo. Si leccò le labbra e scoccò un’occhiata verso di lui, poi si voltò per obbedire ai suoi ordini.  
Quando ebbe finito di occuparsi di Camaro, Derek si sfilò l’armatura, tenendosi addosso solo i calzoni e dirigendosi verso il falò, dove Stiles lo aspettava con una ciotola piena, tenuta al caldo accanto al fuoco, oltre a una grande crosta di pane. La cena accennava al piacere che lo aspettava: fece rimanere il ragazzo, mentre di solito se ne sarebbe andato, osservandolo giocherellare con gli steli dell’erba calpestata accanto alle sue ginocchia, mentre Derek mangiava. L’altro non parlò, il che era alquanto raro, da quello che aveva imparato di lui. Sentivano entrambi la tensione nell’aria, la promessa della condivisione del letto che li stuzzicava dal momento in cui si erano alzati, quella mattina. Così li fece aspettare entrambi mentre finiva di mangiare il pane, per poi indicare con un cenno del mento il sacco a pelo che Stiles aveva già preparato per loro.  
“Scaldalo per me,” disse.  
Stiles si affrettò ad alzarsi e a dirigersi verso il sacco a pelo. Dopo un attimo di esitazione e un’occhiata verso di lui, si sfilò la tunica dalla testa. Si slacciò anche i pantaloni attillati e li fece scorrere lungo le cosce, voltandosi però a guardarlo mentre lo osservava. Quello che vide sul viso di Derek lo fece sorridere lentamente, piegando gli indumenti e sistemandoli con gli altri oggetti, disinvolto con la propria seminudità. Poi tornò al sacco di tela foderato di pelliccia, inginocchiandosi e infilandosi tra i lembi, emettendo un dolce suono compiaciuto.  
Derek mandò giù in fretta quello che gli rimaneva della zuppa e si sbrigò a svolgere gli ultimi compiti della giornata, mettendo via calzoni e stivali mentre l’altro lo guardava. Le pellicce erano belle calde quando s’infilò nel sacco accanto a lui, un risultato che stava iniziando ad apprezzare. Cambiò posizione fino a mettersi sul fianco, premendo il petto contro la schiena di Stiles e coprendo loro le spalle con il lembo superiore del sacco a pelo. Mettersi comodo, premuto contro il suo corpo, era già quasi familiare. Un piacere di cui non aveva intenzione di privarsi in futuro.  
Gli fece scorrere lentamente la mano lungo la coscia, carezzando la lieve peluria che gli ricopriva la pelle, avanti e indietro, seguendo un ritmo più calmante che stimolante. Sapevano entrambi cosa stesse per accadere, ma adesso era qualcosa di semplice, non urgente. L’altro si premette contro di lui, emettendo un basso suono di piacere, affondando nel suo tocco. Derek sospirò sui suoi capelli, chiedendosi come avesse fatto ad arrivare a questo punto, palpando uno schiavo nel suo letto mentre entrambi ne traevano piacere. Rese il tocco sulla sua gamba più deciso, portandolo più in alto, fino al rigonfiamento dell’inguine, mentre Stiles si premeva contro di lui.  
Allentò i lacci del suo perizoma, intrufolando le dita sotto alla stoffa per avvolgergliele attorno al pene, spesso e pesante. Le dita dell’altro si unirono alle sue, scostando l’indumento in modo che la sua erezione potesse gonfiarsi, avvolta nella mano di Derek.  
Premette il viso contro la nuca di Stiles, emettendo un basso ringhio contro la pelle di quel punto, mentre portava una mano tra le gambe per liberare la propria lunghezza dall’intimo. Il modo in cui il suo appetito fosse stato lentamente stimolato durante la cena l’aveva già portato a iniziare a riempirsi, tanto che spingersi contro la pelle dell’altro fu sufficiente ad avere un’erezione completa. Fece scivolare il pene sotto la curva del sedere di Stiles e spostò i fianchi in avanti, con l’intento di premerlo contro la calda pelle liscia che trovò.  
“Volete che-”  
“No,” rispose lui, respingendo ogni idea di alzarsi e andare a recuperare la lozione. “Solo…” Gli afferrò il bacino e lo sollevò un po’, tirandolo verso di sé, in modo da poter far scivolare l’erezione lungo la curva del suo sedere, fino a infilarla nello spazio tre le sue cosce snelle ma dai muscoli ben definiti. Spostò la mano e la premette su una delle cosce, in modo da ottenere uno stretto canale in cui spingersi. Stiles gli comunicò con un mormorio la sua comprensione e il suo piacere, stringendo ulteriormente le ginocchia. Si portò le dita alla bocca, per poi riabbassarle per spargere la saliva sul glande di Derek, premuto contro il retro dei suoi testicoli.  
Mosse il bacino con piccole spinte – non aveva molto spazio a disposizione nel sacco stretto. Ma la saliva forniva abbastanza lubrificazione da rendere anche quella frizione superficiale una tortura squisita. La mano libera di Stiles cominciò a esplorare, risalendogli, calda, lungo l’avambraccio, poi lungo la coscia percorsa da cicatrici, non curandosi delle imperfezioni che vi trovò. Le sensazioni irregolari su pelle toccata così di rado diffusero in lui rivoli e mulinelli di eccitazione.  
Derek spostò in avanti la parte inferiore della gamba, infilandola tra i polpacci dell’altro e facendogli stringere ulteriormente le cosce, oltre a dare a se stesso più leva con cui spingere. Si sentiva l’erezione dura al massimo, spingendosi contro il suo corpo e sentendo il glande premere contro il peso dei testicoli di Stiles.  
Di certo sarebbe stato fastidioso, se l’altro non ne fosse eccitato, ma Stiles emise un suono traboccante di piacere e di bisogno, flettendo la mano con cui gli teneva l’avambraccio. Derek gli leccò la parte posteriore dell’orecchio e mormorò: “Toccati, se vuoi.”  
La sua mano lasciò immediatamente la presa e si tuffò verso l’erezione, avvolgendosi attorno a essa con un sospiro impaziente. Non esitò a unirsi a Derek nella rincorsa del piacere, non mostrò il minimo dubbio, un fatto che non fece altro che infiammare la sua eccitazione. Stiles infatti si fermò solo un attimo per leccarsi le dita, per poi riprendere a masturbarsi con vigore.  
Il suono del palmo umido che scivolava sul suo pene e i suoi dolci ansiti non fecero altro che aumentare il piacere di Derek. Mosse con più forza i fianchi, facendosi scivolare sulla pelle liscia più intensamente, applicando più pressione. Non passò molto che iniziò a riversare ansiti caldi e rapidi sulla nuca dell’altro, affondandovi il viso, circondandosi del calore di Stiles. Il suo aroma esotico si era affievolito, coperto un po’ dallo sporco del viaggio e da altri olii, ma c’era ancora qualcosa di diverso in lui, ancora attraente benché non avesse potuto lavarsi di recente.  
Fece scorrere la mano in avanti, percorrendogli il fianco e arrivandogli all’inguine, per massaggiargli con il pollice la base dell’erezione. La fece avanzare ancora un po’ per avvolgerla attorno ai suoi testicoli, premendoglieli contro la lunghezza. L’altro inspirò a denti stretti, stringendo la presa con più rapidità sul glande esposto. Tremò contro il corpo di Derek quando cambiò improvvisamente ritmo, usandone uno più lento per non arrivare da solo all’orgasmo.  
“Ti manca poco?” ringhiò lui, passando i denti sulla pelle setosa che aveva davanti alla bocca.  
“Sì, mio signore,” sussurrò l’altro, con un respiro incerto.  
“Allora dammelo,” ordinò, scopando con più forza lo spazio tra le sue cosce, muovendosi velocemente per raggiungerlo, gettando al vento ogni discrezione, incurante dello spettacolo che avrebbero offerto a un eventuale passante. “È mio!” affermò, compiacendosi quando l’altro mormorò un ‘Sì’ di risposta. Morse il lobo decorato da un anello d’oro e ordinò: “Dammelo! Adesso!”  
Stiles gemette quando strinse la presa su di lui, poi s’irrigidì, stringendo ancora di più la parte interna delle cosce, mentre ogni suo muscolo di contraeva e veniva nel proprio palmo. Derek spinse un paio di altre volte nella stretta fessura e concesse anche a se stesso di lasciarsi andare, incurvando con forza il corpo attorno a quello di Stiles, premendoli l’uno all’altro dalla testa ai piedi.  
Avevano entrambi un po’ di fiatone quando tornarono a essere consapevoli dei suoni della notte; emise un suono di approvazione, soddisfatto da come Stiles avesse reagito a ogni suo tocco. Com’era strano avere un compagno di letto simile, non solo disponibile ad accettare le sue attenzioni, ma entusiasta. Raccolse l’intimo dello schiavo per ripulire il loro seme, poi lo gettò con noncuranza fuori dal sacco a pelo. Con un sospiro profondamente soddisfatto, strinse Stiles al petto, rilassato, al caldo e pronto a dormire.

Si svegliò dopo un forte calcio al costato. Poi un notevole peso gli cadde sulle gambe e Stiles urlò: “Cazzo!” mentre lui cercava di liberarsi delle pellicce che gli coprivano la faccia. L’altro stava già uscendo dal sacco, usando poca grazia mentre si poggiava di nuovo al suo torace per far leva con le braccia, ma non appena gli diede più spazio di manovra, Derek riuscì a liberarsi. Potendo finalmente vedere il buio della notte e rendersi conto di cosa – o meglio, chi – gli stava bloccando le gambe.  
“Alle armi!” urlò, spingendo da parte una delle gambe di Stiles e afferrando la spada, calciando l’uomo rantolante per liberarsi le ginocchia.  
“Alle armi!” continuò a ripetere a gran voce, finché soldati del turno di guardia non si avvicinarono per poi scattare ad avvisare il resto dell’accampamento. L’ordine di armarsi si diffuse a macchia d’olio e poco dopo iniziò a sentire altre grida e urla di dolore, mentre altri intrusi venivano intercettati e affrontati.  
Derek si liberò dal sacco a pelo con calci infuriati, facendo rotolare via il corpo. Non c’era stato alcun avvertimento prima che Stiles avesse iniziato a lottare – a uccidere per proteggerlo. Non curandosi della propria nudità, si alzò in piedi, sguainando la spada, lucente nella luce riflessa delle fiamme. Guardò il ragazzo, che stava fissando l’estraneo ai piedi di Derek: stava soffocando con il sangue che gli riempiva la bocca.  
“Come?” chiese, con tono stranamente piatto, nonostante la confusione che si stava creando attorno a loro.  
Stiles indicò Camaro, che stava sbuffando con aria impaziente e strattonando la cavezza che teneva tra i denti, come se stesse pensando di tagliarla a morsi o di strapparla via dal carro; si vedeva chiaramente la sclera bianca attorno alle iridi e continuava a far scattare le orecchie in ogni direzione, per poi appiattirle contro la testa.  
“Lei. Lei ha- Ho sentito un nitrito incerto giusto in tempo per- Su al Nord noi… Dormendo nei campi e… i cavalli- Segnali-” blaterò, facendo gesti incomprensibili verso la cavalla, ma Derek capì il senso.  
Lui però non aveva sentito niente.  
“È morto?” chiese Stiles con voce rotta e occhi spalancati.  
Derek si avvicinò con passo sicuro all’uomo. Era stata una ferita letale, inclinata verso l’alto tra le costole. Aveva lo sguardo vacuo e gli usciva sangue dagli angoli della bocca. Sarebbe morto tra pochi minuti, perdendo ogni utilità. Ma il suo cuore continuava a pulsare fiaccamente. Estrasse il pugnale dal suo petto e posò la lama sul suo collo, facendo un taglio profondo e assicurandosi che ogni accenno di vita fosse svanito. Aveva già perso abbastanza sangue che quando gli incise l’arteria non schizzò con forza.  
“Sì,” rispose con voce certa, raddrizzandosi e scuotendo la mano e il pugnale per far gocciolare via il sangue. “È morto.”  
La risata dell’altro fu strozzata e sguaiata, ma non c’era gioia. Stiles fissò il cadavere, tremando, nudo, nella fredda aria notturna.  
Si sentivano altre grida e soldati che correvano tra le tende, alla ricerca di altri nemici, dirigendosi verso i loro appostamenti al perimetro dell’accampamento. Derek doveva andare, doveva consultarsi con Peter e i suoi tenenti. “Stiles. Ho bisogno della corazza leggera,” affermò, incamminandosi verso il suo baule e aprendolo di slancio, infilandosi velocemente casacca e pantaloni. L’altro stava ancora fissando con sguardo assente il corpo sul loro giaciglio. Era un’espressione che aveva visto innumerevoli volte sul viso di giovani soldati durante la loro prima battaglia ed era ormai abituato a spronarli per far loro superare il trauma. “Stiles!” ripeté bruscamente. “Prendi l’armatura – adesso!”  
Il ragazzo stava ancora tremando, ma il comando lo spinse ad agire, dandogli un compito su cui concentrarsi. Come sempre, preparò l’armatura e gli stivali in un batter d’occhio. Derek rimise la spada nel fodero quando Stiles gli allacciò la cintura in vita. Benché fossero scosse dai brividi, le sue dita si occuparono abbastanza velocemente delle varie fibbie mentre Derek s’infilava rapidamente i guanti d’arme, ficcando senza troppe storie i piedi negli stivali. Accettò il pugnale che l’altro gli porgeva con dita intorpidite e se lo sistemò alla cinta, iniziando ad allontanarsi dal suo accampamento, tenendo d’occhio i dintorni nel caso comparissero nuove minacce, mentre con la mente si era già concentrato su cosa significasse quest’avvenimento per gli eserciti.  
Quasi. Si era quasi concentrato sulle decisioni da prendere.  
Fece cinque passi prima di emettere un sospiro frustrato e fermarsi. Si girò.  
L’altro lo stava guardando con occhi sgranati, nudo e completamente vulnerabile nella fredda aria notturna. Era in shock. C’era del sangue su di lui: se ne accorse solo ora. Degli schizzi sulle braccia e sul petto, dove l’avevano macchiato i primi zampilli provenienti dal corpo del loro aspirante assassino.  
Tornò da lui, sfilandosi di nuovo il pugnale dagli indumenti e girandoselo sul palmo, in modo da rivolgere l’impugnatura verso l’esterno. Lo porse a Stiles, premendoglielo nella mano, facendogli stringere forte le dita attorno a esso. Gli afferrò il mento, facendogli sollevare bruscamente lo sguardo esotico. “Vestiti. Prenditi una coperta. Rimani di guardia accanto al falò,” ordinò.  
Mantenne il contatto visivo finché l’altro non annuì.  
Questa volta, quando si girò, notò che Boyd gli stava già correndo incontro, abbandonando la solita maschera stoica quando lo vide, sostituita da un’espressione di sollievo, per poi assumerne una affranta quando scorse il corpo.  
Impose un veloce passo di marcia verso la tenda di Peter, con il tenente che gli si metteva al fianco. Boyd lanciò un’occhiata verso l’accampamento, guardando il cadavere o, più probabilmente, Stiles. Derek non si voltò di nuovo, evitando l’intralcio della distrazione.  
“Perdite?” chiese invece con tono esigente.  
“Stiamo ancora controllando. Sembra che abbiamo perso qualche sentinella. Jackson è stato ferito, non sappiamo ancora quanto gravemente,” lo informò l’altro, non facendo trapelare emozioni nella voce.  
“Isaac?”  
“Sta bene. Sta radunando squadre di pattuglia. Ha dato il compito ad alcuni uomini di radunare i caduti, ad altri di pattugliare la zona ed io ho mandato i miei soldati a fare la guardia al perimetro. Erica sta organizzando la conta degli schiavi. Sembra che tutto sia sotto controllo. State andando a consultare Lord Hale?”  
Lui fece un brusco cenno affermativo, poi fece un gesto verso l’assassino deceduto che si erano lasciati alle spalle. “Recupera il corpo e portalo all’accampamento del Lord Generale.”  
Boyd stava già tornando sui suoi passi, pronto a seguire gli ordini.  
L’aria era piena del fumo dei falò, riattizzati in fretta e furia, e del puzzo di sangue e paura. Superò a spintoni alcuni degli uomini e donne di suo Zio, che stavano vagando senza uno scopo preciso. C’era solo un cadavere steso nello spazio attorno al fuoco, ma non era un uomo degli Argent. I capelli scarmigliati di Greenberg erano incrostati di sangue, dove toccavano la pozza che si era allargata sotto la sua testa, e i suoi occhi erano vacui come al solito, ma questa volta non contenevano neanche una scintilla di vita. Peter era in piedi dietro al corpo, con una cupa espressione d’ira. Non c’era traccia del cadavere dell’assassino e Derek si sentì lo stomaco sprofondare.  
Jackson stava zoppicando faticosamente verso la luce del falò, sostenendosi con un braccio attorno al collo di Danny. Aveva un cipiglio furibondo in viso.  
“Ho cercato di fermarlo, ma mi ha preso alla gamba e se l’è svignata.”  
“L’hai visto scappare?” chiese Derek, per confermare che non fosse più nell’accampamento.  
“Aveva dei cavalli in attesa oltre la radura. Se n’è andato da solo. C’erano altri tre cavalli oltre al suo.”  
Allora forse il numero degli assassini si limitava a quattro. McCall arrivò portandosi a spalla un corpo. Lo stese davanti al fuoco con espressione tetra e un taglio non molto profondo in viso, ma non segnalò altre perdite. Qualche momento dopo arrivò Boyd con l’uomo che aveva attaccato Derek, poi altri due membri del suo plotone trascinarono un altro morto fin lì. Derek fece un gesto con la mano e i soldati stesero i corpi supini e iniziarono a esaminarli, alla ricerca d’informazioni.  
Peter diresse lo sguardo verso di lui e gli fece un brusco cenno per indicargli di seguirlo, voltandosi e dirigendosi verso il suo sacco a pelo, dov’era posata la sacca che conteneva le preziose mappe. Mentre gli si avvicinava, l’altro distese una mappa della regione.  
“È inaccettabile,” sbottò, guardando Derek in cagnesco, come se fossero stati uomini delle sue truppe ad aver avuto il compito di guardia. Si morse la lingua per trattenere l’impulso di farglielo notare, di domandargli per colpa di chi avesse quasi perso la vita.  
“Uno di loro ti ha raggiunto?” chiese suo Zio con un sospiro.  
Fece una smorfia. “E mi avrebbe fatto fuori, se non fosse stato per il mio compagno di letto.”  
Peter lo guardò con la fronte corrugata per un lungo momento, con espressione indecifrabile. Poi sospirò e riportò l’attenzione sulle mappe. “Conosceranno la nostra posizione qui, adesso. Non è un buon luogo in cui rimanere. Dovremmo rimetterci in marcia. Est potrebbe essere una direzione saggia. Forse sud.”  
Lui corrugò la fronte ma non obiettò. Fece scorrere un dito verso sud sulla mappa. “Richiederebbe due giorni in più e non sarebbe una marcia facile, ma potremmo spostarci nella Valle di Baelen. Le vie commerciali che passano da lì sono migliori, comunque, e dovremo proteggerle dall’avanzata degli Argent.”  
Peter ci ragionò un po’, osservando le altre posizioni e pensando alle alternative. Derek lo osservò attentamente, guardando ogni movimento degli occhi e delle labbra mentre pensava al da farsi. C’erano così tante cose nascoste dietro a quell’accenno di sorriso e avrebbe voluto poterle smascherare.  
McCall si avvicinò a loro, portando i ben pochi beni trovati tra i vestiti degli assassini. Come c’era da aspettarsi, non c’era nulla che desse loro informazioni utili, nessuna mappa o ordini scritti. Peter emise un sospiro e riarrotolò le mappe.  
“Ci sposteremo a sud.”

 

*N.d.T.  
1 – Come ogni ambientazione fantasy che si rispetti, in questo AU ci sono piante e razze di cavalli inventate.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sud non era una direzione facile. Benché la distanza da coprire non fosse elevata, in linea d’aria, li aspettava una marcia di due giorni interi per attraversare le dense foreste che collegavano le montagne e separavano le due valli. Era possibile coprirla più velocemente, ma c’era molto altro da fare oltre a camminare. La foresta era piena di risorse, permettendo loro di raccogliere molto, tra frutta e verdure, oltre a cacciare selvaggina di piccole dimensioni, proteggendo le loro scorte. I servitori erano parecchio occupati.

Camaro era abituata a terreni simili, benché non li preferisse. Con solo il suo peso da trasportare, la sua forza e resistenza le rendevano difficile da sopportare il passo lento, così Derek passò la maggior parte della giornata a cavalcare avanti e indietro lungo tutta la linea delle forze in marcia. Non era una cosa insolita per lui – tenere d’occhio gli spostamenti e dare istruzioni dov’era necessario – ma Erica lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato quando lo scorse passare per la quarta volta accanto al gruppo dei suoi schiavi.

Ricambiò l’occhiata corrugando la fronte, ma non poteva negare che il suo giro di pattuglia avesse concentrato l’attenzione su di loro, né quale ne fosse la causa evidente. Il compiacimento della schiava era seccante, però, e poiché rendere uno di loro sua esclusiva responsabilità sarebbe stato una distrazione, li superò e s’impose di rimanere con le truppe, lasciandole il controllo completo del suo dominio.

Quando calò la notte, nessuno era di buon umore. Derek emerse dagli accampamenti affollati dei soldati, cercando lo spazio che Erica aveva messo da parte e dotato di palo, tenendo in considerazione il caratteraccio della cavalla. Quando si avvicinò, ancora in sella, lei gli rivolse un sorriso teso e fece un gesto verso un piccolo spazio libero davanti a un albero caduto, un po’ più su il pendio della montagna. Stiles era già lì, intento a stendere il loro sacco a pelo.

Mentre Camaro si avvicinava, lo schiavo si voltò, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui nella luce del crepuscolo, con il viso marcato dalla stanchezza ma anche dall’affetto per entrambi. La cavalla avanzò dritta verso di lui, facendo grandi passi decisi fino a spingere il naso contro il suo petto, facendogli fare un passo indietro. Stiles si limitò a ridere, mentre lei abbassava la testa e strofinava la fronte su di lui, usandolo come palo su cui grattarsi per far spostare una parte delle briglie.

Scese dalla sella e iniziò rapidamente a liberarla dai finimenti. Per quanto l’avesse salutato con benevolenza, Camaro risollevò la testa e tenne d’occhio il ragazzo quando accennò ad aiutarlo con le fibbie, al che Stiles capì il suo cambio di atteggiamento e tornò a sistemare quelle scarne comodità che avevano per la notte. Continuava a riposizionare il sacco, cercando di metterlo in una posizione che risultasse comoda nel limitato spazio che avevano, e a Derek ci volle un attimo per notare che stesse zoppicando.

“Va bene così,” disse con tono brusco, mentre l’altro corrugava la fronte e interrompeva l’ultimo tentativo di riposizionarlo. Gettò la corda a cui era legata Camaro attorno a una radice contorta che puntava verso l’alto, poi si avvicinò al ragazzo, che lo stava guardando con un po’ di esitazione. Non gl’importava del sacco a pelo. Erano obbligati a coricarsi in discesa, dato che tutti i punti in cui il terreno era piano erano riservati ai carri e ai cavalli.

Quello che lo preoccupava era l’indicazione di una ferita. Marciare non era un’attività clemente.

Gli afferrò il mento e lo osservò da capo a piedi. Esibiva qualche graffio e delle gocce appiccicose di resina sulla pelle e sugli indumenti. Teneva il peso su un piede e, benché la luce stesse svanendo velocemente, sembrava che l’altra caviglia fosse gonfia.

“Ti sei fatto male,” disse, accigliandosi.

L’altro fece una smorfia contrita, scuotendo piano il piede. “L’ho solo stortata un po’. Non sono abituato alle colline.”

Lui sbuffò dal naso – era una rivelazione evidente – e lo lasciò andare, indicando il sacco a pelo.

“Siediti,” ordinò. “Non farla peggiorare.”

L’altro ammiccò, poi si mise obbedientemente seduto e aspettò, osservandolo dal basso con aria incuriosita mentre Derek continuava a sistemare il loro piccolo accampamento temporaneo. Non c’erano falò, la terra era troppo umida e martoriata dal loro passaggio. Si accontentarono di frutta essiccata e pane raffermo per cena e, benché ci fosse molto più cibo nelle loro scorte, prepararlo richiedeva tempo che era meglio sfruttato marciando. Tenevano tutto al minimo quando si spostavano così, in modo da poter continuare a muoversi fino al crepuscolo, come avevano fatto questa sera. Dopo che ebbe sfilato un po’ di cibo dalle sacche della sella e l’ebbe lanciato a Stiles, tutto quello che gli rimaneva da fare era prendersi cura di Camaro e togliersi l’armatura.

“Sono tutte così?” chiese l’altro, osservando Derek con un buffo cipiglio in volto. “Le montagne, intendo.”

“No,” rispose, slacciando la cinta della spada e arrotolandola, per poi gettare le armi accanto al sacco, a portata di mano quando sarebbero andati a dormire.

Stiles fece una smorfia quando non disse altro e, invece di continuare a osservarlo in silenzio sfilarsi l’armatura, iniziò a parlare di piante. Di come avesse dovuto imparare quali delle bacche sconosciute fossero commestibili e quali no. Di quanto fossero curiosamente grandi alcuni dei fen1 che aveva scorto di tanto in tanto tra le vegetazione. Derek lo ascoltò distrattamente, finendo di strigliare Camaro e mangiucchiando dei nastri di pera conservata2, ma era stranamente piacevole avere compagnia dopo una giornata così noiosa.

Il sacco a pelo gli sembrò particolarmente piccolo, però, quando finalmente si avvicinò alla sagoma seduta dell’altro, nella penombra. Il terreno irregolare rese loro ancora più difficile accomodarsi all’interno e Camaro, insoddisfatta della reciproca vicinanza quanto loro, continuava a cambiare posizione nel piccolo spiazzo a sua disposizione. La stanchezza della giornata passata a cavallo avrebbe dovuto rendergli facile addormentarsi, ma anche quando il silenzio era sceso sulla maggior parte dell’accampamento, fecero fatica ad appisolarsi, soprattutto dato il modo in cui Stiles riuscì a urtare la caviglia gonfia contro di lui più di una volta, svegliando entrambi quando si dimenava e borbottava per il dolore.

Era comunque una fonte di calore in una notte fredda.

Il mattino arrivò fin troppo presto, annunciato dall’arrivo di Erica, che portò loro un cestino pieno di bacche e un aggiornamento sugli spostamenti del loro personale di supporto. Non c’era molto da dire che non fosse già stato riferito da Boyd, come accadeva di solito, ma lei indugiò mentre Derek posava il cesto tra le mani di Stiles, per poi alzarsi. Erica gli passò gli elementi dell’armatura, ispezionandolo con occhi stretti, per poi scoccare un’occhiata verso lo schiavo.

“Ho sentito dire che vi ha salvato la vita,” disse a voce bassa, stringendo la cinghia del parabraccio.

Erica fece scattare lo sguardo verso Stiles e lui guardò nella stessa direzione. Aveva ancora il cestino di bacche tra le mani, con le labbra macchiate di rosso mentre continuava a mangiare lentamente, con una concentrazione incuriosita ma assonnata. I suoi capelli puntavano in mille direzioni, dopo il loro sonno aggrovigliato, e non si era accorto che la tunica fosse sgualcita e sollevata.

Quando riportò lo sguardo si Erica, trovò un’espressione particolarmente compiaciuta sul suo volto e la guardò in cagnesco.

“Menomale che l’ho assegnato a voi. Spero che l’abbiate… ringraziato a dovere.”

Grugnì e sfilò l’avambraccio dalla sua presa per ficcare la mano nel guanto. A prescindere dal suo doppio senso, si rese conto di non aver avuto l’idea di ringraziare lo schiavo per avergli salvato la vita. La seccatura, peggiorata dalla mancanza di riposo, lo spinse a ribattere: “Forse dovrei ricompensarlo con un maledettissimo sacco a pelo tutto suo.”

“Certo, quello sì che vi avrebbe aiutato contro gli assassini,” borbottò lei.

Derek si limitò ad allontanarsi da Erica, dirigendosi verso la sella, poggiata su un ciocco d’albero morto. Ora che la luce aveva iniziato a spuntare da dietro la collina, avevano questioni più urgenti di cui occuparsi rispetto ai suoi problemi interpersonali.

Sembrava che Camaro condividesse il suo umore, quella mattina, mordicchiandolo con fare irritato quando gettò la pesante sella sul suo garrese. Erica gli scoccò un’ultima occhiata sagace da sopra la schiena della cavalla, per poi lasciarli da soli.

Quando finalmente ebbe finito di sistemare tutti i finimenti, Stiles si era svegliato abbastanza da ritirare il sacco a pelo; si teneva il cesto quasi vuoto contro il ventre e lo stava osservando in silenzio, con occhi quasi diffidenti. Derek corrugò la fronte per un lungo momento, guardandolo, poi sospirò e frugò nelle borse della sella.

Stiles gli porse il cestino quando si diresse verso di lui, ma lo riabbassò non appena Derek scosse brevemente la testa. Non si prese la briga di spiegare cos’avesse in mente, dato che nella fioca luce mattutina non aveva voglia di sforzarsi di trovare le parole giuste. S’inginocchiò invece davanti a lui, sollevando il piede che la notte prima aveva tentato di non posare a terra. Era ancora più chiaro che fosse gonfio, adesso, ma non era grave e non c’erano lividi evidenti. Srotolò la benda che aveva estratto dalla borsa e fasciò la caviglia – era un’attività che gli era abbastanza familiare da procedere con sicurezza, sovrapponendo la striscia di stoffa in modo ordinato, per poi legare un’estremità all’altra per far tendere l’articolazione.

Stiles fece una smorfia quando strinse la fasciatura, lasciandosi sfuggire un: “Ehi!”

Derek lo ignorò, rialzandosi e scostandosi, dirigendosi verso la cavalla impaziente.

“Grazie,” lo sentì mormorare mentre saliva in sella. Non si guardò alle spalle, limitandosi a cavalcare via.

 

Il giorno successivo fu più o meno uguale, benché man mano che le ore passavano l’inclinazione del terreno tendesse sempre più verso il basso ed entro la fine della mattina si ritrovarono nelle colline coperte di prati che delimitavano la grande vallata che andava da Beacon Hills fino alle terre degli Argent. Marciarono per quasi tutta la metà restante della giornata per arrivare alla destinazione decisa da Peter e tutti accolsero con gioia il segnale di stabilire il nuovo campo base.

Mentre Erica organizzava gli uomini e le donne, creando un accampamento ordinato, Derek era occupato a definire i nuovi percorsi di pattuglia con Isaac e Boyd, per poi incontrare suo Zio per discutere delle informazioni sulle vie di commercio lì vicino con i soldati ricognitori e di dove avrebbero dovuto inviare messaggeri per rifornire le loro scorte. Alla fine di tutto ciò, percorse a cavallo l’accampamento, tenendo d’occhio i procedimenti mentre gli uomini si sistemavano nella loro nuova base operativa. Trovare una sistemazione per ogni membro dell’esercito era un processo caotico, soprattutto quando erano tutti stanchi. La marcia non era stata lunghissima, ma era stata un’aggiunta inaspettata, il che andava sempre contro le aspettative e faceva sembrare tutto più difficile di quanto non lo fosse in realtà.

Occuparsi dei cambiamenti nei plotoni dopo le perdite recenti, poi, non era d’aiuto. Più che altro ciò pesava sull’infrastruttura. Si doveva decidere quanti schiavi fossero ancora richiesti in ruoli di supporto all’esercito, quali potessero essere mandati alla ricerca di cibo o perfino rimandati alla capitale, in base alla distanza e alla necessità di accompagnare i feriti che avrebbero fatto meglio a tornare a casa per guarire. Erica era impegnata più che mai in giorni come questo, decidendo chi dovesse rimanere e chi andare.

Derek non la invidiava, dato che tutto quello che doveva fare lui era assegnare soldati o soldatesse a dei nuovi squadroni. Comunque il suo lavoro non finiva lì. In quanto comandante, doveva mettere da parte del tempo per supervisionare tutti gli aspetti della situazione. Almeno su quello lui e Peter erano d’accordo. Passavano entrambi la maggior parte del giorno a cavallo, passando tra i ranghi dell’esercito, con l’intento più che altro di osservare.

Il semplice atto di rendere nota la sua presenza passando tra i soldati aveva un grande effetto. Con il passare degli anni, la reputazione che aveva sviluppato spronava sia i soldati sia gli schiavi a impegnarsi a fondo per allestire la loro nuova base temporanea. Vero, tendevano a marciare con un numero di schiavi maggiore rispetto allo stretto necessario, ma la forza lavoro aggiuntiva contribuiva a un movimento delle truppe più efficiente, una migliore cura dei feriti e una maggiore flessibilità. Pagavano un costo maggiore in materie prime e perdevano velocità, ma quando si trattava del lungo gioco della guerra, Derek preferiva l’efficienza alla rapidità quasi sempre.

Avere qualcuno che erigesse la sua tenda mentre lui lavorava era un’accortezza che ormai si aspettava dai suoi schiavi, quando preparavano l’accampamento, quindi non si sorprese quando la vide non appena tornò al suo campo quel pomeriggio tardi.

Ma, quando vi entrò, si bloccò.

Stava diventando un’abitudine.

Stiles era seduto nel bel mezzo del giaciglio di pellicce. Nudo. Sulle sue dita brillava uno strato di caldo olio dorato mentre si carezzava lentamente il pene. Aveva le gambe disinvoltamente spalancate, abbastanza da avere lo spazio per infilare dentro di sé due dita scivolose dell’altra mano.

Rivolse un ghigno verso Derek, con occhi eccitati e luminosi nella luce delle candele. Ce n’era qualcuna accesa nella tenda e, insieme al lieve aroma di olio scaldato a mano, si diffondeva nell’aria una fragranza piacevole. Era un ambiente accogliente… seducente.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese con tono esigente, seccato sia da quanto sembrasse strozzata la sua voce sia dalla stupidità della domanda, dato che era chiaro che si stesse masturbando.

“Vi sto aspettando,” rispose l’altro con voce sospirante, andando contro alla sua supposizione. “Sto preparando il vostro letto.”

Forse non era stata una domanda così stupida, allora. Osservandolo meglio, notò le goccioline di sudore che gli decoravano la fronte, il modo in cui i suoi muscoli tremavano, come se fosse da un po’ che si preparava per lui, tenendosi stimolato e disponibile, assicurandosi che il suo corpo fosse invitante come il resto della tenda. Sembrava che i ripetuti tentativi di convincere Stiles – e se stesso, a dirla tutta – che non fosse suo compito riscaldargli il letto fossero destinati a fallire in entrambi i casi. Il desiderio e l’impazienza erano evidenti sul viso dello schiavo, come anche il pulsare quasi doloroso che Derek avvertì nei calzoni. Non riuscì neanche a imporsi di ripeterlo, di dirgli che non fosse necessario. Stava diventando sempre più certo che non fosse più vero.

Stiles era _suo_. Lo sapevano entrambi. Non aveva senso far finta che non fosse così.

Quelle labbra vivaci si schiusero e la lingua sgusciò fuori per inumidirle, mentre continuava a osservare il viso di Derek con gli occhi luminosi. Li sgranò quando Derek prese una decisione, abbassando le mani sui lacci che gli tenevano chiusa la parte anteriore dei pantaloni. Li snodò con uno strattone, non perdendo neanche tempo a sfilarsi i guanti. Si limitò ad aprire i lembi, per poi inginocchiarsi tra le cosce dell’altro, liberando con forza l’erezione dall’intimo.

Afferrò le cosce di Stiles e le tirò verso di sé, agganciandogli un ginocchio sull’elsa della spada, premendogli la gamba tra il freddo metallo rigido e il cuoio ruvido e borchiato della brigantina e delle cinture.

Gli occhi dell’altro erano sgranati, ma contenevano solo eccitazione, mentre Derek strattonava le pellicce ammassate dietro alla sua schiena, creando una comoda conca in cui farlo stendere. Stiles allontanò le dita che teneva ancora su di sé e, senza alcun’altra preparazione, lui posizionò la punta dell’erezione verso il basso e spinse in avanti, affondando nella sua entrata.

Fu una spinta forte, un movimento dei muscoli che gli percorrevano il bacino che fece contrarre quelli del corpo di Stiles in risposta. Quella seguente fu altrettanto intensa, forse anche di più. E da quel punto in poi fu quasi una gara per vedere se fosse in grado di aumentare la forza con ogni spinta successiva. Non avrebbe dovuto essere piacevole, ma l’altro emetteva questi piccoli suoni puri e bisognosi, con la bocca schiusa, in una continua espressione di estasi mentre lui continuava a spingere e farlo affondare sempre di più tra le pellicce.

Non fu un rapporto delicato, a prescindere da quale direzione lo si guardasse. C’era un certo brivido di eccitazione irresistibile ad avere Stiles, nudo, dorato e pulito, sotto alla sua sagoma scura, corazzata e coperta di cicatrici. Come se avesse trovato nel letto uno spirito delle pianure del Nord personificato, che voleva farlo affondare dentro di sé e trasportarlo a un livello più elevato. Non aveva mai sentito un piacere così trascendentale, prima che gli fosse stato assegnato questo ragazzo.

“Sì!” gemette quello, stringendogli gli indumenti di cuoio tra le mani, mentre le palpebre si abbassavano.

Derek non era così perso nel piacere da non accorgersi delle piccole lacerazioni che stava lasciando sulla pelle nuda e vulnerabile di Stiles. Le fibbie e le borchie e la ruvidità del cuoio stavano lasciando scie di graffi e lividi. Benché non riuscisse a rallentare, né tantomeno a fermarsi, riuscì a forzarsi a dire: “Non è possibile che tu sia a tuo agio, così.”

Ma gli occhi dell’altro si aprirono di scatto, incontrando il suo sguardo infallibilmente e rivolgendogli un ghigno. “No. Ma chi ha parlato di agio? Io voglio _sesso_ ,” sibilò, spingendosi sinuosamente verso di lui per andare incontro a ogni spinta. “Voglio _questo_!”

Ringhiò, affondando in lui con ancora più forza. Se era sesso che voleva, allora di certo l’avrebbe accontentato. Premette il viso sulla sua gola, toccandogli la pelle con i denti. Riusciva quasi ad assaporare i suoni compiaciuti che vibravano nella trachea mentre si spingevano l’uno contro l’altro, i battiti del cuore che pulsavano nel suo collo. Sfregò la barba sulla pelle liscia, lungo il suo collo, fino alla spalla, per poi risollevare la testa.

Non era abbastanza. Si spostò, reggendo il peso su un braccio solo, portando l’altra mano ad afferrare quella di Stiles, facendogliela posare sul grembo. La guidò fino a fargliela avvolgere attorno alla sua erezione, facendogliela massaggiare un paio di volte, dandogli il permesso d’inseguire il suo piacere per poi riallungare il braccio per fare leva con entrambi.

L’altro esitò solo un momento, poi iniziò a masturbarsi seguendo il ritmo delle sue spinte. I gemiti divennero profondi e ansimanti, mentre si contorceva sotto di lui, usando le gambe che gli aveva avvolto attorno alla vita per tirarlo con ancora più forza verso di sé. Derek gl’infilò un braccio sotto la parte bassa della schiena e lo sollevò, in modo da poter dare un’angolazione più profonda alle spinte, rallentando.

Baciò Stiles, si appropriò della sua bocca e la invase, soffocando i gemiti disperati e gli ansiti. Poi spostò la bocca verso un orecchio, per poter tirare con i denti gli anellini d’oro che lo decoravano, passando poi al collo per mordergli l’arteria pulsante. Le sue spinte erano ancora così forti da lasciare lividi, sfogando con esse giorni di desideri repressi e le frustrazioni di una giornata impegnativa. Il suo respiro era irregolare contro la gola di Stiles, e la sua barba ruvida sulla pelle delicata. Dopo un po’, però, si rese conto che i gemiti dell’altro fossero diventati singhiozzi, che stesse tremando nel suo abbraccio, muovendo la mano in movimenti scoordinati sulla propria erezione. Quando sollevò la testa per guardarlo in viso, scoprì che i suoi occhi fossero un po’ sfocati, persi.

“Stiles?” chiese, rallentando il ritmo, sollevando una mano per toccargli la mandibola.

“Ho bisogno…” mormorò l’altro. Sollevò una mano, cercando con movimenti impacciati ma istintivi la pelle sopra l’orlo dell’armatura. Quando la trovò, passandogli le dita sul collo accaldato e sudato, i suoi occhi si rifocalizzarono… su Derek. Prese una boccata d’aria più grande, tornando a sorridergli mentre lo toccava, stendendo la mano sulle brutte cicatrici che gli coprivano la guancia senza alcuna esitazione.

“Sì, sì, non fermatevi! Ancora!” esigette, muovendosi contro di lui con concentrazione ritrovata. La mano attorno all’erezione tornò a muoversi rapidamente e le dita sul viso di Derek tracciarono la sua pelle con una certa venerazione che lui non capiva. Stiles tese il collo verso l’alto e lo baciò; lo tenne stretto a sé, ricambiando il contatto con fervore. Non ci volle molto affinché iniziassero entrambi a rincorrere il ritmo incalzante di prima e, quando Derek si rispinse in profondità in lui, l’altro si tese come uno stendardo nel vento, irrigidendosi sotto di lui e gridando, schizzando il seme sul proprio addome.

Con solo qualche altra spinta, tra le mani che gli percorrevano la pelle e il caldo canale che si stringeva attorno a lui, Derek superò l’orlo del precipizio, seguendo Stiles, ritrovandosi ad ansimare e a tenerli sollevati con un braccio tremante. Lentamente lasciò la presa attorno alla schiena dell’altro, facendogli sganciare le gambe dagli appigli che avevano trovato sull’armatura e sulle armi, riabbassandolo sul giaciglio. Poi si scostò, mettendosi seduto, atterrando con un po’ troppa forza quando si mosse troppo velocemente e l’afflusso sanguigno protestò.

Lo schiavo ridacchiò, schiaffandosi una mano sulle labbra per bloccare il suono irriverente. Ma lui emise uno sbuffo divertito, condividendo l’ilarità della situazione, e a quel punto Stiles scoppiò a ridere e lui lo imitò.

Mentre iniziavano a riprendere fiato, si sguardò attorno, abbassando per prima cosa lo sguardo sul corpo dell’altro per valutare i danni. C’erano graffi e lividi che iniziavano già a essere visibili, facendogli corrugare la fronte. Ma Stiles si limitò a sorridergli, rimanendo steso tranquillamente tra le pellicce.

La tenda era in ordine, fornita di una ciotola di frutta sul tavolo da campo e di una brocca di olio per lavarsi. Stiles aveva pensato a tutte le comodità necessarie ai suoi bisogni e lui non riuscì a disturbarsi a sentire la mancanza della solitudine persa. Dopo molti giorni di marcia, lavarsi era un’idea deliziosa. Migliorata perfino dal pensiero delle mani del ragazzo che lo liberavano dai residui degli sforzi del viaggio.

Si alzò, muovendosi un po’ più cautamente, questa volta, sentendosi ancora la testa un po’ leggera. Pensando al sollievo che lo aspettava, iniziò a slacciare la cintura della spada, liberando la cinghia di cuoio e gettandola accanto al giaciglio con un gran clangore. Quando iniziò a occuparsi dell’armatura, Stiles balzò in piedi con agio, ma anche con movimenti un po’ rigidi. Non mostrò esitazione, però, quando gli si avvicinò per assisterlo, sconfiggendo facilmente le varie fibbie e lacci. L’accampamento attorno a loro era tranquillo, non silenzioso, ma calmo. Lunghi giorni di viaggio incoraggiavano la maggior parte degli uomini a coricarsi presto e perfino a rinunciare a falò e altri dettagli in favore di una dormita. Era piacevole aver ritrovato la calma e un ambiente privato. Non dubitava che un eventuale passante qualche minuto fa avrebbe capito all’istante cosa stesse succedendo all’interno, ma la spessa barriera delle pareti di tela e cuoio li riparavano da occhi indiscreti. Era più che sufficiente per un soldato e uno schiavo, abituati entrambi a livelli molto inferiori di riservatezza.

Stiles piegò e mise via i suoi indumenti, mettendo da parte l’armatura per pulirgliela in seguito. Derek afferrò la brocca con gli olii e la bacinella, posandola al centro della tenda. L’altro si affrettò a tornare, sfilandogli la brocca dalle mani e iniziando a svuotarla su di lui, facendo scorrere lunghi rivoli di olio dorato e pulito sul suo torace e sull’addome. Provocò un lieve solletico quando si mescolò al sudore causato dallo sforzo di scopare Stiles così vigorosamente, ma quel disagio venne presto dimenticato man mano che l’olio alleviava completamente la secchezza della sua pelle.

I gesti del ragazzo erano efficienti, invece di stimolanti o languidi, poiché nessuno di loro era pronto a un'altra scopata. Ma, quando fu pulito, Stiles si posizionò alle sue spalle, passando le mani con movimenti lunghi e decisi sui muscoli tesi della schiena. Cominciò a muovere le dita in una serie di mosse circolari che Derek riconobbe: da giovane aveva viaggiato fino alle grandi città del Nord e aveva ricevuto le attenzioni di uno schiavo di grande talento.

“Conosci i cavalli _e_ sai fare i massaggi?” chiese, divertito dal fatto di poter aggiungere una nuova abilità alla breve lista di cose che sapeva su Stiles.

L’altro scoppiò a ridere, facendo seguire alle dita un altro lungo percorso, per poi rispondere: “A essere onesti, ho imparato a fare i massaggi sui cavalli, non sulle persone.”

“Sui cavalli?” domandò lui, inarcando le sopracciglia per l’assurdità dell’idea.

L’altro imitò la sua espressione, fermando il movimento delle mani sulla sua pelle. “Volete dirmi che Camaro non viene regolarmente massaggiata come si deve?” C’era un tono scandalizzato nella sua voce mentre tornava a premere le nocche sui suoi muscoli.

Lui scosse la testa con uno sbuffo divertito. “Certo che no. Non è una nostra tradizione, da queste parti.” Si fermò a riflettere, però, facendo spallucce e aggiungendo: “Ma non pretendo di conoscere tutto quello che fa l’addestratore quando non siamo in guerra. Quel vecchio matto ha parecchi assi nella manica.”

Emise un piccolo suono di piacere quando Stiles si concentrò su un nodo ai muscoli della schiena, sentendo che la tensione che si portava dietro da quella mattina iniziava ad allentarsi.

“Lavora sodo. Mi sembra una buona idea, ora che ci penso.”

Le dita di Stiles rallentarono e seguirono la curva delle spalle muscolose, poi giù lungo le braccia. “Potrei provarci,” propose, passando le dita sulla sua pelle senza uno scopo preciso. “Per Camaro. Se volete.”

Inclinò la testa di lato, ruotando le spalle, ora molto più sciolte. “Puoi provare, se riesci a convincerla a lasciarti avvicinare abbastanza.”

L’altro chiuse le dita a pugno e rise. “Oh, non è così male!”

Derek sollevò un sopracciglio con aria scettica, voltandosi e dicendo: “Forse potresti mostrarmi dei massaggi base, nel caso in cui lei si liberi di te.”

Stiles rise di nuovo, un suono allegro e caldo che fece comparire un sorriso anche sul suo viso. Scosse i piedi per liberarli dall’olio in eccesso, dirigendosi nuovamente verso le pellicce, stanco dopo la lunga giornata e il sesso vigoroso. Si stese con gli arti spalancati, sentendosi già più rilassato rispetto agli altri giorni, nonostante la fatica del viaggio e dei doveri di soldato.

Picchiettò la mano sullo spazio libero accanto a sé, spostandosi un po’ per accogliere di nuovo Stiles a letto. L’altro indugiò un attimo, muovendosi nella tenda per spegnere qualche candela ancora accesa, con il corpo che luccicava in alcuni punti a causa degli olii che gli erano rimasti sulla pelle. Quando ebbe finito, seguì Derek e s’inginocchiò sulle pellicce all’altezza del suo fianco.

Si sporse su di lui invece di stendersi, posando le dita snelle sul suo costato, continuando il massaggio. Questa posizione gli dava più leva e ciò gli consentiva di concentrarsi sui nodi alla sua muscolatura finché non si distendevano di nuovo del tutto. Ma c’era anche qualcos’altro di diverso nel suo tocco, ora. Si soffermava in alcuni punti, prestando particolare attenzione alle parti del corpo coperte di cicatrici. Stiles lo studiò attentamente nella luce morente, impegnandosi in modo metodico a esplorare l’estensione delle cicatrici e il modo in cui interferivano con i muscoli sottostanti.

Nessuno dei medici che l’avevano visitato negli anni passati l’aveva toccato in questo modo, posando le mani sulle vecchie ferite come se non fossero qualcosa da evitare. C’era un’emozione che stava iniziando a scorrergli nel petto come una corrente d’acqua, gonfiandosi, simile alla diffidenza di un cavallo impaurito, mentre l’altro guardava in modo palese e sfacciato i marchi peggiori.

“Basta,” brontolò.

Stiles allontanò le mani dal suo corpo, assumendo un’aria un po’ innervosita dopo l’ordine brusco. Ma Derek si limitò a sospirare, rilassandosi nella quiete generale e tra le pellicce. “Non le eviti,” si ritrovò a dire, con una nota sospettosa che gli tingeva la voce. “Le cicatrici. La maggior parte delle persone cerca di ignorarle.”

L’altro assunse un’espressione sorpresa a quelle parole e lui corrugò la fronte, imbarazzato per aver mostrato quell’insicurezza.

Ma i lineamenti dell’altro composero un’espressione comprensiva e si rilassò di nuovo, scrollando le spalle. “Ho lavorato in un bordello per qualche anno, dopo la morte dei miei genitori. Era l’unico impiego che fossi riuscito a trovare, dato che ero troppo magrolino e troppo impudente per fare il soldato o il mandriano.” Si ristese tra le pellicce con un caldo sospiro. “E mi piaceva, da certi punti di vista. Di certo era più divertente di correre dietro alle pecore,” disse con un ghigno.

E meno libero, meno semplice. C’erano strati di ricordi nei suoi occhi che Derek riconosceva: vecchi dolori, vecchi momenti di coraggio, tutti cuciti insieme fino a creare la trapunta multicolore della vita.

Gli passò le dita sulla cicatrice più lunga che gli percorreva la gamba, continuando: “Le persone che venivano da noi avevano qualità uniche e diverse tra loro: bisogni che nessun altro poteva soddisfare, cicatrici, deformità. Ma sotto a tutto ciò, altro non erano che persone. Dopo un po’ si smette di farci caso.”

Derek pensò a quanto ciò fosse vero anche sul campo di battaglia, benché in modo un po’ più macabro. Poi la sua attenzione venne attratta da un dettaglio e da quello che implicava. “Eri un uomo libero?”

“Mmm,” confermò.

“E come sei finito qui?” si ritrovò a chiedere.

Stiles gli scoccò un’occhiata ironica e si toccò l’angolo della bocca con un dito. “Come, se no? Ho detto qualcosa che non avrei dovuto e mi hanno venduto a un’asta lungo il fiume.” Ma c’era qualcosa di chiuso nella sua espressione, come se non volesse spiegare il resto. La sua attenzione tornò sul corpo di Derek, comunque, corrugando la fronte con aria curiosa.

“Sentite dolori o rigidità?” chiese, passando i palmi in un massaggio lungo la curva della spalla, coperta di cicatrici e incavi nei punti in cui era stata sezionata della carne.

“In qualche punto,” ammise con riluttanza.

L’altro inclinò la testa di lato, ragionando per un attimo e dicendo tra sé e sé: “Mi chiedo se la radice di pajarrow cresca, qui. È un rimedio che la mia famiglia usava sui nostri cavalli con cicatrici sul manto, quando tornavano con delle ferite e venivano lasciati tra le colline a vivere il resto dei loro giorni. Se ne ricava un buon unguento con cui ammorbidire i marchi, alleviando la rigidità del tessuto.”

Il sottinteso lo fece immobilizzare. “Non c’è unguento che le possa far scomparire o rendere meno orribili.”

L’altro sollevò le sopracciglia. “Pensate che le voglia modificare? No. Mai,” ribatté, facendo scorrere i polpastrelli sulle linee parallele che gli frastagliavano la guancia e parte dell’orecchio. “Raccontano delle storie. Di dolore, avventura e audacia. Sono bellissime.”

Derek lo fissò a lungo, esaminandogli il viso alla ricerca di tracce di falsità o lusinga. Ma non ne trovò. E, benché avesse temuto di vederne, una parte di lui era già stata certa che Stiles dicesse sul serio. Con un sospiro profondo e vulnerabile, riappoggiò la testa sul giaciglio e, dopo un attimo, infilò il braccio sotto la nuca dell’altro, avvicinandolo a sé mentre li copriva entrambi con le pellicce e chiudeva gli occhi, pronto all’arrivo del sonno.

Aveva raggiunto il livello di comodità ideale, ma dopo solo qualche secondo Stiles emise un piccolo suono e si allontanò da lui. Quando Derek riaprì gli occhi, lo vide scivolare fuori dalle coperte calde e alzarsi in piedi. Attraversò la tenda, cercando una borsa che tirò fuori dal suo nascondiglio dietro a uno dei suoi bauli. Si mise a sedere, osservando con la fronte corrugata il ragazzo e il motivo della sua interruzione.

“A proposito di storie, me n’ero quasi dimenticato: il pugnale,” spiegò, svolgendo un pezzo di tela grezza per rivelare la lama che aveva usato per uccidere l’assassino. “Non stavo cercando di nasconderlo. Lo giuro sulla criniera di Pajatal! È solo che… se qualcuno l’avesse visto su di me…”

S’inginocchiò velocemente, porgendogli nervosamente l’arma con aria di supplica.

Derek gliela sfilò dalle mani, rigirandosela sui palmi. Non era un pugnale qualsiasi. Gliel’aveva donato sua Madre quando aveva preso possesso del suo titolo di barone, del suo piccolo appezzamento di terra e di conseguenza del suo primo plotone – simboleggiava quanto fosse fiera dei suoi successi. Un mastro fabbro l’aveva forgiato da robusti metalli. Non era da parata, non c’erano pietre preziose incastonate nell’elsa, e se l’avesse vista qualcuno che non conosceva le lame, l’avrebbe considerata un’arma come un’altra.

Sua Madre sarebbe stata felice di sapere che gli aveva salvato la vita. Sollevò la mano libera con il palmo in alto, indicando a Stiles di poggiarci il suo. L’altro lo osservò con aria agitata e poi gli porse lentamente la mano. Tremava lievemente quando posò il dorso sul suo palmo e iniziò a respirare più velocemente. Strinse gli occhi come se si stesse preparando a ricevere una punizione.

Derek posò l’elsa sul suo palmo. L’altro sollevò di scatto le palpebre mentre lui gli faceva chiudere le dita attorno alla semplice impugnatura, vedendolo corrugare la fronte per la confusione e fare il broncio.

“Tienilo. Un ringraziamento per aver salvato le nostre vite. Che ti serva bene quanto ha servito me.”

Stiles abbassò la mano, avvolgendo anche l’altra attorno all’arma.

“Non posso,” mormorò.

“Puoi e lo farai,” ordinò con noncuranza, ristendendosi con un sospiro. “E lo userai con intelligenza.”

“Va bene,” rispose piano. Lo riavvolse nel pezzo di tela, poi gli scoccò un’occhiata e posò il pugnale sotto l’orlo delle pellicce vicino al fondo della parete della tenda. Simile alla posizione in cui era stato prima, quando l’aveva usato per proteggerli.

Derek assottigliò gli occhi a quella scelta, ma non fece commenti, limitandosi ad aspettare che si ristendesse sotto alle coperte accanto a lui, accoccolandosi al suo fianco. Era già così abituato al peso di Stiles che gli fu facile rilassarsi, chiudendo gli occhi e riposandosi.

Si abbandonò al sonno poco dopo.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – I _fen_ sono un animale d’invenzione dell’autrice; sono mammiferi di media grandezza, simili a capibara.

2 – Questo è un riferimento a una ricetta che serve a conservare la frutta sotto forma di nastri come quelli che si vedono [qui](http://www.ilpastonudo.it/conserve/nastri-di-frutta-gommosa/). In inglese il nome è _fruit leather_ e la traduzione migliore che ho trovato è ‘nastri di frutta gommosa’.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessuno sarà sorpreso, ma è giusto avvertire che Peter ricoprirà a pieno il suo ruolo di zio inquietante in questo capitolo e la situazione diventerà un po’ più sgradevole del solito.

 

 

Peter entrò nella tenda di Derek con il solito atteggiamento plateale e mancanza di permesso. Questa volta si bloccò subito dopo aver attraversato l’apertura e abbassò vistosamente lo sguardo su Stiles. Tirò la testa indietro con finta sorpresa.

Come se non avesse benissimo saputo della sua presenza.

Lo schiavo era seduto vicino a un lato della tenda, intento a lucidare un elemento dell’armatura di Derek, mentre lui sedeva al tavolo, esaminando le mappe. Le cosce di Stiles erano nude sotto la tunica, come accadeva spesso quando si trovava nella tenda e, quando si accorse dell’osservazione di suo Zio, cambiò la posizione del pezzo di armatura che teneva tra le mani e allo stesso tempo stinse le gambe, che aveva tenuto in una postura più rilassata quando erano stati solo loro due.

Derek si limitò a guardare in silenzio mentre Peter rivolgeva quell’espressione di sorpresa accuratamente composta verso di lui, con un’aria compiaciuta e quasi fiera del Nipote. Lui non credette neanche per un momento che alcuna di quelle cose fosse sincera.

“Nipote, ti trovo in buona salute. Di’ al tuo ragazzo di portarci altro vino e formaggio, se non ti dispiace,” disse, muovendosi attorno al tavolo fino a metterglisi di fronte, facendo svolazzare il mantello attorno allo schienale della sedia e sollevando il fodero della spada in modo da potersi sedere.

Stiles rivolse un’occhiata verso Derek e, dopo il suo cenno affermativo, mise da parte l’armatura e si affrettò a uscire dalla tenda. Quando riportò lo sguardo su suo Zio, notò che stesse ancora osservando le cosce del ragazzo mentre spariva oltre i lembi dell’apertura. Lo sguardo lascivo era solo per fare scena, per schernire il fatto che alla fine avesse tenuto uno dei regali che gli aveva lasciato nel letto. Era comunque seccante.

Peter sospirò, rilassandosi contro lo schienale. “Questa marcia è così noiosa. Non riesco a credere di essermi lasciato convincere a spostare le forze a sud…”

Evitò a malapena di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Non ci aveva messo molto a ‘persuaderlo’ e gli sarebbe andato bene anche dirigersi a est.

“Allora forse dovresti ordinare a uno schiavo di prepararti un massaggio e andare a riposarti adesso che ne abbiamo il tempo.”

L’altro fece una smorfia al suo suggerimento, tamburellando pigramente le dita sul tavolo. “Un massaggio? No, non ho mai sopportato quello strofinamento incessante.”

Non si prese il disturbo di insistere. Era chiaro che Peter avesse intenzione di rimanere seduto lì per tutto il tempo che voleva.

“O era un eufemismo sconcio, Nipotino?” gli chiese, come gli fosse appena venuto in mente. Fece dei suoni di rimprovero con la lingua, prendendolo in giro.

Da giovane era stato così onesto, così ingenuo di fronte ai commenti sarcastici di suo Zio, sia quelli discreti sia quelli evidenti… Quel ragazzo gli avrebbe assicurato che no, aveva inteso un massaggio vero e proprio. Ora rimase impassivo.

“È così dolce il modo in cui arrossisci al solo pensiero di parole come ‘fottere’ e ‘succhiare’. Anche se un uccellino mi ha detto che di recente in questa tenda partecipi parecchio a entrambe le attività,” lo stuzzicò, come se riuscisse ancora a farlo arrossire o negare tutto.

Era da anni, ormai, che non abboccava alle sue palesi esche. Quasi gli dava fastidio che Peter si stesse abbassando a usare tattiche così obsolete. Il che, ovviamente, avrebbe benissimo potuto essere la reazione che si aspettava. E forse lasciargli credere di poterlo innervosire con sciocchezze simili non era una cattiva strategia – avrebbe potuto evitare che scegliesse metodi più problematici di tormentarlo.

Emise un pesante sospiro e fece comparire un’espressione di lieve petulanza sul volto, distogliendo lo sguardo. Ma non era granché come attore, quindi non esagerò, perché era certo che se suo Zio l’avesse scoperto a fingere, non gli sarebbero piaciute le conseguenze.

“La perdita di Greenberg è stata un peccato, però,” rimuginò.

Derek non capì quale fosse il legame tra i due argomenti, ma la mente di Peter lavorava in modi che lui a volte non coglieva. E ciò non gli dispiaceva, in effetti.

“C’è un vero motivo per cui ti sei unito a me per cena, Zio?” domandò.

L’altro gli rivolse un broncio. “Hai così fretta di liberarti di me? Beh, suppongo di poterti capire, se anch’io avessi una boccuccia come quella ad aspettarmi,” disse, mentre Stiles varcava i lembi della tenda.

Il ragazzo mantenne un atteggiamento stoico, provocando in lui sorpresa e sollievo. Gliela faceva passare liscia quando roteava gli occhi o rispondeva insolentemente perché… a essere onesti, era un tratto di Stiles che gli piaceva. Ma ciò non valeva per Peter, non qui di fronte a lui, dove un atteggiamento simile sarebbe stato considerato una sfida contro la sua superiorità di rango e potere.

“Certo che sono felice di cenare con te, Peter,” rispose, facendogli riportare lo sguardo su di sé. “Mi stavo solo chiedendo se ci fosse un altro obiettivo su cui dovessi concentrarmi.”

L’altro fece una smorfia e un gesto di resa, sospirando. “Se proprio dobbiamo. I rapporti da ovest dicono che le forze degli Argent sono ancora più formidabili delle nostre prime stime e stanno già interferendo con le nostre linee di rifornimento.”

Estrasse un pezzo di pergamena e lo srotolò sul tavolo tra loro. Con uno svolazzo della mano, lo fissò al legno consumato dall’uso con uno dei piccoli pugnali che Derek teneva a diposizione proprio per quello scopo, infilzandone un angolo. Era una mappa tracciata di fretta, con dei simboli che identificavano le vie commerciali che erano state interrotte.

Derek fece una smorfia. Le montagne non erano molto alte, ma si ergevano molto vicine l’una all’altra, il che rendeva quasi impossibile per gli abitanti di quei villaggi girare attorno ai loro soliti percorsi senza dover fare lunghe deviazioni. Le città di confine erano sempre meno leali delle altre e non avrebbero avuto lo zelo di affrontare quella difficoltà solo per sostenere l’esercito.

“Allora manderemo i nostri uomini a fare rifornimento a sud. Magari faremo tornare dei raccoglitori a nord.”

L’altro scosse la testa, abbassando lo sguardo sulla coppa di legno posata accanto al suo polso, tamburellandoci sopra un dito. Il fatto che fosse vuota gli fece corrugare la fronte. “È meglio separare le forze adesso che ne abbiamo la possibilità.”

S’irrigidì. “Cosa?”

Peter gli rivolse un ghigno. “Manderemo ogni tenente in una direzione diversa, in modo che possano occuparsi delle vie di rifornimento più direttamente ed evitando così che gli Argent colpiscano le nostre forze in un sol colpo.”

Non sempre riusciva a seguire la logica di suo Zio, ma questa decisione gli sembrava decisamente incosciente. Ci pensò per un minuto, cercando di capire il suo ragionamento. Aveva a malapena un quarto dell’esperienza di Peter, ma non era insignificante.

“Ma… se stanno avanzando direttamente verso di noi allora dobbiamo tenere il grosso delle forze qui per fermarli. Al massimo possiamo disporre le truppe a ventaglio sul fondo della valle, qui, ma anche in quel caso mi limiterei solo a qualche squadrone. Rimanere in questa posizione ci darà l’opportunità di ammassare risorse e preparare fortificazioni. Rimetterci a marciare avrebbe il solo effetto si esaurire più velocemente le nostre scorte di viveri…” fece una pausa, fissando con un cipiglio in viso la parte superiore della tenda, facendo i suoi calcoli mentali. “ _Troppo_ velocemente. A meno che non rimandi uomini verso casa per raccogliere più truppe e rifornimenti.”

Peter schioccò le dita e indicò l’otre di vino appoggiato accanto al cibo che Stiles aveva procurato loro. Il ragazzo si avvicinò per obbedire, ma Derek notò che non l’avesse fatto in modo particolarmente veloce – se non avesse passato così tanto tempo con lui di recente, probabilmente non se ne sarebbe accorto, ma date le circostanze poteva solo dedurre che si stesse ribellando ai comandi di Peter nei piccoli modi che gli erano disponibili. Oppure aveva paura del Lord Generale. Ne dubitava, considerando quanto fosse stato sfacciato finora con lui, ma usare cautela in questo caso non era una cattiva idea. Sperava che Stiles contenesse la sua belligeranza.

“No, le altre truppe sono impegnate a fare la guardia a nord. E poi non abbiamo bisogno di affidarci ai numeri per difendere le nostre terre! Il miglior modo di affrontare l’esercito degli Argent è colpirli ai fianchi,” ribatté suo Zio. “Ah, ancora un po’, ragazzo!” aggiunse con tono brusco, afferrando il polso di Stiles per impedirgli di scostare l’otre dopo aver versato un po’ di vino nella coppa. La sua presa era violenta e il vino sgorgò maldestramente dal becco dell’otre, schizzando fuori dall’orlo del bicchiere in alcuni punti e facendo cadere delle goccioline rosse sul lato della mappa, macchiandola.

Derek corrugò la fronte, ma s’impose d’ignorarlo, osservando invece il disegno e pensando alle possibilità che gli dava questa nuova prospettiva. Capiva cosa intendesse fare suo Zio, ma ci sarebbero riusciti solo procedendo in modo spietato. Saccheggiando i villaggi per avere i rifornimenti necessari a tenere in forze soldati e soldatesse in caso di battaglia. Le perdite avrebbero potuto essere più elevate se fossero rimasti tutti in un solo accampamento principale, ma in quel modo _non_ avrebbero distrutto le terre che stavano cercando di proteggere…

C’era un bagliore irremovibile negli occhi di Peter quando sollevò lo sguardo – e si rese conto che questo non fosse un dibattito. Quello che il Lord Generale vide sul suo volto, forse proprio il fatto che avesse capito quel dettaglio, fece comparire un ghigno sulle sue labbra. Derek ripensò alle parole da dire, mentre suo Zio sollevava la coppa piena fino all’orlo e la svuotava rapidamente, per poi riposarla davanti a Stiles, lasciandogli finalmente andare il polso e indicando che gliela dovesse riempire di nuovo.

“Se ci spostiamo di nuovo finirai a corto di vino,” disse, mantenendo un tono abbastanza spensierato in modo da non comunicare sfida, solo disapprovazione. La bocca dell’altro s’incurvò lievemente all’insù con divertimento sincero quando aggiunse: “E sappiamo entrambi quanto diventi irritabile senza.”

Anche Stiles, però, emise uno sbuffo divertito e l’espressione di Peter passò dall’ironico al contrariato. Derek gli lanciò un’occhiata di avvertimento e l’altro ammiccò, immobilizzandosi un attimo, per poi continuare il gesto che aveva iniziato, ignaro dello sguardo di Peter che puntava dritto su di lui, mentre versava per la seconda volta il vino nella coppa in attesa.

Suo Zio allungò una mano, posandogliela sulla coscia e facendola scivolare velocemente verso l’alto, sotto la tunica, per palpargli il sedere. Stiles sussultò e per poco non fece cadere l’otre, divertendo molto Peter. Derek sentì la rabbia aggrovigliarsi nell’addome, ma non interferì, sperando che Peter perdesse semplicemente interesse e gli risparmiasse un confronto. Ma, poiché non faceva mai quello che lui sperava, persistette, massaggiando lentamente le natiche di Stiles.

Conoscendo suo Zio e il fatto che, quando aveva comprato lo schiavo, avesse saputo bene che fosse improbabile che Derek se lo portasse a letto, quel comportamento non lo sorprendeva. Benché i pettegolezzi dell’accampamento probabilmente avessero rivelato la loro intimità, quando Peter era entrato aveva trovato Stiles intento a lucidargli l’armatura, non succhiargli l’uccello, quindi forse pensava che le altre qualità del ragazzo non fossero ancora state sfruttate. Il suo atteggiamento, malgrado sgradevole, non era neanche particolarmente offensivo per la maggioranza delle persone.

Ma Derek non apparteneva a quella maggioranza. Ed erano nella _sua_ tenda. Lo vide irrigidirsi mentre la mano di Peter rimaneva dov’era anche ora che aveva smesso di versare, impedendogli di indietreggiare, come avrebbe fatto normalmente. Invece di lasciarlo andare, suo Zio la spostò, esplorando in modo ancora più evidente tra le sue gambe. Benché lo schiavo non osasse muoversi, scoccò un’occhiata verso di lui con una domanda impaurita negli occhi.

Derek poteva mandar giù la propria ira, ma arrivava un punto in cui non poteva più evitare del tutto i giochetti del Lord Generale.

“Potresti trastullarti con i _tuoi_ giocattoli, Zio?” intervenne, facendo del suo meglio per usare un tono di voce annoiato e sporgendosi in avanti, sollevando la mano per afferrare il polso di Stiles e strattonandolo verso di sé, facendolo sedere sul proprio grembo. Peter gli rivolse un broncio derisorio. Lui si limitò a posare la propria coppa davanti al ragazzo, trascinando l’orlo sul legno del tavolo. Quello gli versò un po’ di vino con un lievissimo tremore nella mano, benché lui potesse sentire che fosse molto più teso di quanto dava a vedere. Ma c’era una relativa sicurezza nel modo in cui lui gli posò la mano sull’inguine, passandola dolcemente avanti e indietro in modo palesemente possessivo. “Questo è mio, come sono certo che ti ricordi, dato che l’hai comprato per me.”

“Se insisti…” disse con aria disinvolta, ma strinse gli occhi e li mantenne puntati su Stiles. Inclinò la testa di lato, mentre gli si allargava un sorriso lento sulle labbra. “Devo ammettere di essere stupefatto di averne finalmente trovato uno che ti piace. Avevo sentito dire che avessi tenuto la puttanella, ma non ci avevo creduto. Non finché non l’ho visto con i miei occhi.”

L’insulto lo colpì come una freccia nell’addome, disturbando l’ira ribollente che si contorceva su se stessa, ma sembrava che Stiles se la facesse scorrere addosso come un rivolo d’acqua. Forse si era abituato a parole simili durante il suo impiego precedente. Di certo aveva dimostrato di avere la pelle più dura di quanto non si pensasse al primo sguardo. Era una qualità di cui si doveva ricordare.

“Bene, ora l’hai visto. L’ho tenuto.” Adesso che avevano stabilito quel fatto, fece spallucce con aria indifferente, poi incoraggiò Stiles ad alzarsi e gli indicò di dirigersi verso il cesto con il cibo. “Sai quanto posso essere esigente.”

“Vero. Anche da bambino eri schizzinoso e i tuoi gusti discutibili. Sbaglio o Talia dovette procurarti una balia perché non volevi attaccarti alle sue incantevoli tette?”

Sollevò un sopracciglio, rifiutandosi di farsi provocare da quel commento rozzo su sua Madre. “Non è una cosa che potrei ricordare.”

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Beh, avresti dovuto dirmi che il tuo ideale fosse una prostituta pelle e ossa. Mi avrebbe risparmiato qualche sforzo. In effetti hai un’adorabile abitudine di collezionare randagi, quindi forse avrei dovuto arrivarci da solo.”

“Tengo solo quelli utili,” gli fece notare, seccato dalla definizione.

“E pensare che una volta credevo che ti piacessero vergini e pieni di curve,” mormorò, passando lo sguardo sul corpo di Stiles quando tornò con una forma di formaggio e del pane. “Comunque, ti avevo comprato questo un po’ come scherzo. Pensavo che al massimo l’avresti usato la prima notte e poi l’avresti scartato, come hai fatto con tutti gli altri. Che c’è di così speciale in questo qua?”

Derek non si disturbò a correggerlo o ad approfondire quell’argomento. Scrollò le spalle con aria noncurante e disse: “Forse mi sono semplicemente stancato delle tue sorprese e volevo un po’ di consistenza. Ora che siamo in guerra non mi sembra il momento giusto di avere compagnia imprevedibile nel letto. Il campo di battaglia lo è già abbastanza.”

“Suppongo che questo affetto duraturo sia comprensibile, dopo gli avvenimenti recenti,” concordò Peter, inclinando la testa. “In fondo ti ha salvato la vita.” Afferrò il polso di Stiles mentre gli stava posando il pane sul piatto. “Ti aspettavi una ricompensa, schiavo prediletto? O sei già uno dei leali buffoni che lo circondano?”

Prima che Derek potesse anche pensare d’intervenire, il ragazzo sollevò la testa di scatto e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Sarò anche un buffone, ma ho di certo avuto più successo delle vostre sentinelle,” affermò con tono caustico.

Peter punì la sua insolenza con uno schiaffo con il dorso della mano, ancora protetta dal guanto d’arme, tagliandogli un labbro e facendolo cadere per terra. Prima che Stiles potesse accennare a muoversi, suo Zio gli afferrò con forza la mandibola, tenendogli la testa ferma e voltandola verso l’alto in modo da poterlo guardare in viso. Il suo sorriso era spietato quando premette il pollice sul taglio del labbro, spargendo il sangue sul cuoio del guanto e sulla pelle dell’altro.

“Schiavo, l’unico motivo per cui dovresti aprire quella bocca è per succhiare cazzi,” lo ammonì. Poi lo spinse con tale forza da farlo cadere all’indietro.

Stiles rimase dov’era, immobile, assumendo troppo tardi un’espressione impassibile. Ci fu un lungo momento un cui sembrava che ogni azione fosse rimasta in sospeso, tranne la sottile linea di sangue che stava pulsando e gocciolando lentamente lungo il mento del ragazzo.

Peter infine rivolse lo sguardo verso Derek. “Le mie scuse,” disse, senza la minima nota contrita nella voce. “Non mi ero reso conto che avesse così poca esperienza nel servire. Altrimenti non ti avrei sobbarcato con lui.” Inclinò la testa e gli rivolse un sorriso che non aveva nulla di amichevole. “Posso riprendermelo, se vuoi, spezzarlo in tua vece.”

“E negarmi quel piacere? No, mi sto godendo l’esperienza, grazie,” rispose con tono canzonatorio, soffocando l’avvampata furiosa creata da quel pensiero e imponendosi di manifestare solo fastidio e noia. Non aveva mai apprezzato l’opinione di alcune persone che gli schiavi non solo dovessero essere addestrati, ma anche _spezzati_ per meglio servire i padroni. Ma faceva parte della minoranza, soprattutto con suo Zio presente.

Questa volta, oltre a sollevare le sopracciglia, Derek schioccò le dita e indicò il giaciglio. Stiles abbassò il capo con aria deferente e si diresse verso le pellicce senza esitare.

L’espressione di Peter si amareggiò lievemente, come se gli avesse tolto di mano un giocattolo. Cambiò posizione sulla sedia e osservò con smorfia sdegnosa il pezzo di pane sul piatto, afferrandolo tra due dita e suggerendo: “Magari cerca di far comportare bene i tuoi randagi quando ci sono anch’io, Nipote.”

“Sì, mio signore,” rispose lui rispettosamente e piuttosto onestamente. “Penso che questa sera sia stata di ottimo esempio.”

Peter adocchiò la sagoma servile di Stiles. “Se fosse uno dei miei, domani non riuscirebbe a stare seduto.”

Dovette trattenere l’impulso di fargli notare che _non_ fosse suo, annuendo invece con aria pensosa. “Un ottimo suggerimento.” Un minimo accenno di ribellione da parte sua adesso avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

Suo Zio vuotò la coppa e sospirò. “Bene, farò meglio ad andare da qualche altra parte per cercare un rimpiazzo della bocca di Greenberg, poiché tu non sei incline a condividere. Vero, non sentiremo granché la sua mancanza in altri ambiti, ma la sua lingua aveva _davvero_ talento.”

Derek avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di quell’immagine. Anzi, di quell’intera visita.

“Pensa a queste nuove informazioni. Prenderò le mie decisioni domattina, quindi se avrai dei suggerimenti, vieni a darmeli domani,” disse con tono noncurante, indicando con un gesto la mappa e alzandosi. “Sai quanto reputi importante il tuo contributo.”

Ovvero aveva già deciso come procedere e tutto quello che Derek doveva fare era obbedire. Lo guardò in cagnesco e suo Zio si limitò ad allargare il sorriso, mentre riconoscevano entrambi quella verità, poi si prese l’otre di vino e uscì dalla tenda con passo deciso e un’espressione sul viso che comunicava chiaramente il suo intento di trovare qualcuno che soddisfacesse i suoi bisogni lascivi.

Derek rimase a lungo seduto lì dov’era, fissando con la fronte aggrottata il tavolo, le macchie rosse che deturpavano le terre tracciate sulla pergamena, in un’orribile parodia del sangue che certamente avrebbe colorato le pianure lì rappresentate. Da fuori la tenda venivano i suoni dell’accampamento circostante, mentre i suoi abitanti continuavano la loro routine, ma all’interno dell’ambiente ottagonale c’era un silenzio opprimente. Infine con la coda dell’occhio vide Stiles muoversi, attraversando lo spazio che separava le pellicce dal tavolo per posargli la testa contro la gamba, inginocchiandosi accanto al suo stivale.

“Mi dispiace,” disse. “Non intendevo causarvi problemi.”

“Non è saggio stuzzicare l’ira di Peter,” rispose lui, osservando il taglio sul suo labbro. Era piccolo e Stiles l’aveva già ripulito, ora che il sangue si stava coagulando, ma la sua presenza lo faceva infuriare. Strinse la mandibola, prendendo un respiro controllato e cercando di intrappolare dentro di sé tutta la rabbia e frustrazione.

L’altro sospirò. “Lo so.”

Derek allungò una mano per passargli le dita tra i capelli. Il modo in cui l’altro si sporse verso il contatto riuscì a calmare la parte più violenta del suo stato d’animo, sapendo di poter ottenere reazioni simili tutte le volte che avesse voluto.

“Ma ciò non vuol dire che abbia ragione.”

Ed eccolo di nuovo, il suo lato imprevedibile. La consapevolezza di non potersi aspettare nulla che non fosse unicamente suo, da questo compagno dorato. Un giorno si faceva in quattro per adattarsi ai bisogni di Derek, un altro parlava quando non doveva, sfidandolo.

Gli rivolse un’occhiata severa, stringendo la presa sui suoi capelli. Stiles non aveva torto, ma non era quello il punto! Derek _sapeva_ che i piani di suo Zio si basassero su mosse sconsiderate, sapeva che avrebbero provocato la morte di molte persone, ma al momento non poteva farci nulla. Solo perché sapeva scorgere la verità, non significava che potesse parlarne apertamente! “Dannazione, Stiles!” ringhiò, frustrato. “Non hai imparato la lezione, stasera?”

L’altro emise uno sbuffo ironico. “Tenere la bocca chiusa e fare il bravo per Lord Peter? Obbedirgli come un cane? Non so se l’avete notato, ma non è una delle mie competenze. Forse dovreste insegnarmi voi – dopotutto, mi sembra che siate un esperto in materia.”

Sentì la rabbia avvampargli nel ventre, ma non era certo se fosse rivolta a Stiles, per le sue parole, o al fatto che non avesse torto.

“Dovrei prenderti a cinghiate per quello, sai?” affermò con voce brusca, imponendosi si sfilare le dita dai suoi capelli per timore di tirarglieli con troppa forza. Diede sfogo a quell’impulso violento strappando dal legno il piccolo pugnale e gettandolo rumorosamente di lato, lasciando che la mappa si riarrotolasse. Ciò gli diede una piccola soddisfazione, ma era poca cosa; non vi trovò una nuova sorgente di autorità, dopo aver visto l’usurpazione del proprio potere.

Stiles quasi non batté ciglio di fronte al suo sfogo. Ignorò il suo scoppio d’ira e si limitò a osservarlo dal basso per un lungo momento, guardandogli il viso in silenzio finché lo sguardo di Derek non tornò finalmente verso di lui. Poi, lentamente, sollevò il mento con aria di sfida.

“Allora fatelo,” disse, con voce roca, bassa e lievemente provocante. “Prendetemi a cinghiate.”

Derek lo fissò, colto di sorpresa dalla mancanza di sarcasmo o sfida nel suo tono.

Stiles gli si avvicinò, infilandosi tra le sue ginocchia, con espressione concentrata e selvaggia. “Legatemi e datemi una lezione, mio signore.”

Con le mani iniziò a esplorargli spudoratamente le cosce e Derek gli afferrò di riflesso i polsi, tenendoli stretti e sollevati tra di loro, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Lo schiavo emise un piccolo suono di disagio, mentre il suo corpo si accasciava contro la gamba di Derek, alla mercé della sua forza.

“Comportati bene!” latrò, strattonandogli violentemente i polsi. Lo attraversò una strana sensazione quando il corpo dell’altro si afflosciò, assecondando la sua presa, e improvvisamente si rese conto di sentirsi già meglio per aver fatto qualcosa per affrontare la frustrazione, invece di ribollire in essa e nell’incapacità di andare contro a Peter. La sua espressione dovette rivelare quello che provava, perché Stiles gli rivolse un ghigno soddisfatto.

“Come pensavo…” mormorò, facendogli attraversare il petto da una lingua di fuoco.

Non sapeva bene se fosse rabbia o imbarazzo o eccitazione provocata dal fatto che Stiles lo stesse spingendo a forza di scherno verso quella decisione, ma la fiamma nel suo petto era riflessa in una luce avvampante negli occhi color ambra. _Voleva_ prendere una cinghia e sentirne lo schiocco sulla sua pelle, voleva riprendersi il potere che la noncuranza di Stiles gli aveva sottratto. Ma voleva anche qualcosa di più. Voleva proteggere la sua gente dalle difficoltà della guerra. Voleva avere l’autorità necessaria a prendere le decisioni giuste come comandante dell’esercito. La rabbia che provava per suo Zio fremeva sotto la pelle. Qualsiasi azione avesse intrapreso adesso, sarebbe stata tinta da quel garbuglio di emozioni. Stiles non era sciocco. Di certo sapeva che il lupo che stava stuzzicando sarebbe passato all’attacco, se avesse esagerato.

Eppure spinse i polsi contro la presa delle sue mani indurite dai calli, contorcendosi più vicino. Premette la guancia alla parte interiore della coscia di Derek, non curandosi di come stesse tendendo al massimo le braccia intrappolate nella sua morsa.

“Rimettetemi al mio posto,” ansimò, strofinando il viso sul cuoio dei suoi calzoni. “Vi prego.”

Sapeva di dover allontanarsi o di dover mandare via Stiles. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un altro modo di dar sfogo alla frustrazione, per quanto potessero essere limitate le sue opzioni. Quello che stava suggerendo… non l’avrebbe mai fatto, non avrebbe mai potuto sfogare la rabbia su qualcun altro; eppure… Stiles voleva che lo facesse. Lo stava letteralmente chiedendo, sia con il corpo sia a voce. E Derek voleva, oh quanto voleva. A prescindere dalla sua vergogna. Non aveva intenzione di perdere tempo con l’indecisione.

“E sia,” ringhiò, al che l’altro abbassò le palpebre e schiuse le labbra. Si alzò in piedi, trascinando il ragazzo con sé. “Spogliati,” ordinò con voce roca, spingendolo via da sé.

Il cuore aveva già iniziato a battergli più forte quando si voltò, facendolo esitare per un attimo. Questa non era una cosa che faceva abitualmente. Non teneva schiavi nella sua tenda e, se anche l’avesse fatto, dubitava che avrebbe messo da parte una cinghia con il solo intento di punirli. Si avvicinò al baule a passo di marcia. Magari non aveva una cinghia pronta, ma aveva alcune cinture di pelle lisce e delle fasce di cuoio di scorta tra gli altri indumenti. Se ne passò una tra le mani, rivalutandone il potenziale. Il suo sguardo cadde sulla sottile fascia che aveva coperto gli occhi di Stiles la prima volta che l’aveva visto, morbida e abbastanza malleabile da poterla avvolgere attorno al suo viso e legarla. Sotto a essa trovò anche i due lacci che l’avevano accompagnata.

Il ricordo di quella notte, di averlo visto legato e in difficoltà, ma allo stesso tempo disperatamente eccitato…

Voleva ricreare quella situazione. Con tutto se stesso. E non riusciva neanche a sentire davvero vergogna per questo desiderio, perché per quanto fosse incredibile, a Stiles era piaciuto. E, cosa ancora più importante, sembrava che ora lo stesse guidando verso quello stesso risultato di sua volontà.

Quando guardò dietro di sé da sopra una spalla, vide che lo schiavo era lì in piedi e completamente vestito, in un atto di disobbedienza. I suoi occhi brillavano di una luce provocatoria… eppure non erano irrispettosi. Contenevano impazienza. Incoraggiamento. Sfida incalzante, aumentando la tensione tra loro per evitare che perdessero l’intensità del momento.

Abbandonò la presa, già allentata, che teneva sulle redini dei suoi desideri e si voltò, con in mano le strisce di cuoio, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia e fissando il suo ghigno noncurante mentre si avvicinava a lui con passo deciso. Gli strattonò la tunica verso l’alto, sfilandogliela forzatamente dalla testa e gettandola di lato.

“Non mettermi alla prova,” ringhiò, facendolo girare e spingendolo contro al palo centrale della tenda. Poi gli fece sollevare le braccia sopra il capo. Svolgendo uno dei lacci, facendolo schioccare piano, iniziò a legargli i polsi, stringendoli l’uno contro l’altro.

Benché dall’accampamento attorno a loro provenissero dei lievi suoni, la tenda era un bozzolo di quiete. Riusciva chiaramente a sentire il sussurro del cuoio sulla pelle, come anche il suono dei loro respiri che aumentavano di velocità. Spinse con decisione il ragazzo contro al palo, per poi avvolgere il secondo laccio tra le sue mani legate, fissandolo a uno degli anelli agganciati al legno proprio per quello scopo.

Poi venne il turno della benda morbida che aveva indossato quando Derek l’aveva visto per la prima volta. Tese la striscia di cuoio sui suoi occhi, legandogliela stretta alla testa. Quando fece un passo indietro per esaminare il suo operato, avvertì una fitta di desiderio nel ventre. Il bagliore dispettoso e stuzzicante dei suoi occhi era sparito, nascosto, ma le sue labbra erano schiuse per l’impazienza, mentre il suo respiro era rapido ed eccitato. E questa volta non era neppure stato drogato.

Derek si prese il suo tempo a sfilarsi l’armatura leggera, facendo cadere ogni elemento sul tavolo con un gran clangore, osservando come ogni suono provocasse un fremito di tensione lungo i muscoli della schiena dell’altro. Stiles non gli stava solo chiedendo d’impartire la disciplina. Era sesso, alla fine, nonostante il dolore che l’avrebbe accompagnato. Si spogliò del tutto, aspettandosi quel risultato finale. Di certo provò sollievo a liberare finalmente il pene dagli indumenti.

Setacciò il contenuto del baule alla ricerca di un’altra cinghia, quella più importante. Selezionò una cintura liscia e senza decorazioni. Abbastanza ampia da evitare di fargli davvero male, ma sufficientemente flessibile da creare un bello schiocco quando si colpì il palmo con essa.

“Cazzo,” mormorò l’altro a quel suono, ansimando, dimenandosi leggermente contro i lacci. Ma era eccitato, a giudicare da come fosse tesa la stoffa del suo perizoma. Eccitato anche davanti al dolore imminente. Forse perfino a causa di esso.

Sembrava una contraddizione, ma poiché anche Derek sentiva la stessa cosa aggrovigliarsi nel suo petto, non poté far altro che accettarne la stranezza. Gli si avvicinò da dietro, sollevando una mano per avvicinare le dita alla sua pelle fino a poterne sentire il calore nell’aria tra di loro. Quando le posò, l’altro sussultò a causa del tocco imprevedibile.

Indietreggiò, assaporando il modo in cui il corpo dell’altro si muoveva e si tendeva, sentendo l’assenza del tocco e il potenziale che non potesse prevederlo. Si chiese pigramente quanto a lungo potesse testare la sua pazienza, ma decise che a questo punto sarebbe durata più di quella di Derek. Senza fiato, infranse la tensione, allungando la mano che teneva la cinghia piegata a metà, in modo che l’estremità incurvata percorresse delicatamente la parte bassa della sua schiena. Stiles rabbrividì, gettando la testa all’indietro e tentando di tirare verso di sé le braccia legate.

Allontanò di nuovo la cintura. Poi, senza alcun avvertimento, colpì con essa la sua pelle dorata, creando un forte schiocco.

L’altro grugnì, un suono a metà tra sorpresa e dolore. I suoi muscoli si contrassero mentre il corpo cercava automaticamente di allontanarsi dall’oggetto che gli aveva colpito le spalle, ma si rilassò di nuovo quasi immediatamente, pronto alla cinghiata successiva. E improvvisamente, benché non ci fossero cicatrici sulla sua schiena, Derek si rese conto che non fosse la prima volta che sentiva il bacio della cinghia sulla pelle in questo contesto. Lui, d’altro canto, aveva solo esperienza con semplici punizioni corporali e nella maggior parte delle volte nel ruolo di spettatore.

D’un tratto temette di poter fargli davvero male, di perdersi nello sfogo delle sue frustrazioni ed esagerare, data l’inesperienza in questo particolare campo. La realtà della cinghia nella mano minacciò di mandare in frantumi l’atmosfera effimera che Stiles l’aveva aiutato a creare. Gli fece venire voglia si strappare il laccio che legava lo schiavo al palo, farlo vestire e liberarlo da questo gioco pericoloso.

Per poco non mosse la mano per procedere, ma ritirarsi era da codardi. Un rifiuto irrispettoso delle offerte di Stiles. Indugiò a passare il palmo lungo il lieve marchio rosso che gli percorreva le spalle. Era stato lui a porvelo. Ma non era permanente. Non un danno. Solo uno sfogo.

“Dieci cinghiate,” decise. Dieci sembrava un numero ragionevole, a prescindere da quanta forza usasse.

L’altro annuì, confermando con voce ansimante ma sicura: “Sì, mio signore.”

Ciò lo calmò ulteriormente. Sollevò il braccio e lo colpì di nuovo, poco sotto alle scapole. Poi ancora, percorrendogli gradualmente la schiena fino ad arrivare a un totale di cinque cinghiate. A quel punto fece una pausa, ascoltando il respiro roco di Stiles.  Ma era relativamente regolare e non c’erano segni che volesse smettere.

Gli si avvicinò per toccarlo nuovamente, carezzando le linee dei marchi sulla sua schiena. Benché le punizioni ai soldati venissero dispensate sulla schiena, quando passò le dita sulle sue reni si rese conto di voler andare più in basso. Allentò i lacci dell’intimo, lasciandolo cadere a terra per esporre la curva liscia del sedere di Stiles. Era pallido, mentre il suo dorso si stava arrossando: aveva di certo bisogno di attenzioni.

Sembrava che anche l’altro fosse d’accordo, inarcandosi verso di lui con un mormorio quando fece scorrere la cintura verso il basso. Quando gli colpì il setoso rigonfiamento delle natiche, il gemito che emise fu decisamente di piacere. Ognuna delle tre cinghiate successive, tutte concentrate sul suo sedere, venne effettuata con forza determinata e provocò un gemito altrettanto spinto.

Passò il palmo aperto sulla curva accaldata della sua spina dorsale, poi giù fino a incorniciargli le natiche, facendo affondare le dita nella carne morbida. Anche lui aveva un’erezione e glielo fece sapere premendosi forte alla sua schiena, facendo incontrare il suo pene e il sedere dolcemente arrossato dell’altro. Stiles emise un suono compiaciuto, lottando contro i lacci per premersi con più decisione contro il suo inguine.

“Non hai contato? Ne manca una,” gli mormorò contro il collo, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alla vita per sfiorargli con le dita le linee tese dell’addome. Portò l’altra mano, che teneva la cinghia, in avanti, trascinando l’estremità incurvata della cintura lungo la parte esterna e superiore della sua coscia.

“Bisogna solo decidere dove…” sussurrò, leccandogli il padiglione auricolare e giocherellando con gli anellini che lo decoravano.

Stiles tremolò contro il suo corpo quando la cinghia gli sfiorò il pene, lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo gemito mentre uno spasmo gli percorreva i muscoli.

Derek scoprì di sentire davvero l’impulso di colpirlo all’inguine e ciò lo sorprese. Non si fidava abbastanza della propria capacità di non fargli del male, se l’avesse fatto, poiché la rabbia e la frustrazione che provava per tutte le altre questioni che lo ostacolavano in quel momento erano troppo intense. Ma si concesse di indugiare un momento su quell’idea, passando gentilmente il cuoio lungo la sua erezione, prima verso il basso e poi verso l’alto, fino ad arrivargli al ventre.

Stiles stava ansimando, con il corpo teso in attesa dell’inevitabile cinghiata finale. Il momento si allungò, la tensione crebbe, la selvaggia attesa dell’ignoto ululava nel silenzio tra loro.

Lo colpì con forza sulla parte superiore della coscia. L’altro emise un grido di sorpresa, dolore e sollievo tutto insieme. Si appoggiò al corpo di Derek, sempre con il fiatone, inclinando la testa contro la sua spalla, rivolgendo il viso verso il suo, benché non potesse vederlo. Alla ricerca di contatto.

Sentiva con estrema consapevolezza la propria erezione scivolare contro la coscia di Stiles mentre riprendevano fiato. Gli passò una mano lungo la gola, incurvando il proprio collo in modo un po’ scomodo per posare un bacio umido sulla bocca pronta. Stiles ricambiò il bacio con tutta l’intensità permessa dall’angolazione insolita e dal respiro affannoso.

Snodò il laccio che lo legava al palo, ma lasciò com’era quello che gli avvolgeva i polsi. Dopo un breve attimo, lo guidò verso le pellicce, facendolo inginocchiare. Passò una mano sui marchi arrossati che gli percorrevano la schiena, provocando in lui un gemito tremolante. Poi salì sul giaciglio fino a metterglisi di fronte, inginocchiandosi. Posò il sedere sui polpacci, osservando la bellezza che aveva di fronte. Esaminò il suo volto, cercando segnali che indicassero che l’esperienza fosse ancora di suo gradimento. Benché la sua respirazione fosse ancora accelerata, le labbra s’incurvarono in un accenno di sorriso soddisfatto quando Derek gliele sfiorò con le dita. Quando gli accarezzò lo zigomo, Stiles si premette contro il tocco. Pronto, nonostante tutto.

Pieno di desiderio.

Iniziò a far scorrere le dita sul suo torace, partendo dalle clavicole, seguendo poi la linea centrale dello sterno, sollevando infine la mano per sfiorare il laccio di cuoio. Continuò verso il basso, percorrendo la sottile scia di peluria per poi passare un polpastrello sull’erezione.

Stiles rabbrividì, emettendo un piccolo suono di piacere e muovendo lievemente i fianchi, spingendo dolcemente il glande esposto contro il suo dito.

Allontanò la mano, mettendosi a sedere in modo da dare sollievo alle ginocchia. “Mi sembra che ti stia godendo un po’ troppo la punizione,” disse con tono di disapprovazione. E, benché fosse un’emozione onesta e fosse ancora seccato dal comportamento dello schiavo e in generale, scoprì che non fosse intensa quanto la soddisfazione data dal fatto che a Stiles stesse piacendo. Questa contraddizione lo spinse a sporgersi in avanti e aggiungere a bassa voce: “Toccati fino a venire. Ti voglio morbido e soddisfatto quando ti scoperò.”

Sembrava che nulla fosse semplice, quando si trattava di Stiles. Non era abituato a questi desideri contrastanti o al potenziale di poterli soddisfare tutti, in qualche modo, allo stesso tempo.

Le guance dell’altro arrossirono sotto alla benda e prese un respiro singhiozzante, per poi spostare leggermente il proprio peso.

“Sì, mio signore,” sussurrò. Abbassò le mani con fare impacciato, flettendole e inserendo il pene nello spazio tra i palmi. Non sembrava che la pressione così creata fosse molto piacevole, a giudicare dal modo in cui il suo addome si contraeva. Ma si mordicchiò un labbro e cambiò posizione fino a poter spingere l’erezione nello stretto passaggio.

Derek lo osservò attentamente. Ogni tanto allungava una mano per toccarlo, dato che ancora non si stava occupando di se stesso. Giocherellò con gli anellini d’oro per sentirlo ansimare. Gli passò il pollice lungo il labbro inferiore per infiammare la sua attesa. Ogni contatto era una sorpresa che lo faceva tremolare: non poteva vederli arrivare a causa della benda sugli occhi. La posizione delle sue mani era scomoda e creava movimenti irregolari sull’erezione. Emetteva piccoli suoni frustrati, ma perseverava, mentre il suo glande nudo si gonfiava e arrossiva man mano che le carezze si facevano sempre più decise e veloci, digrignando i denti.

Derek decise di aiutarlo, dopotutto, avvolgendo le dita sotto al suo glande e stimolando con le unghie il punto sensibile in cui si stringeva sotto la base. Stiles ansimò quando venne, schizzando il seme caldo sull’addome e sull’avambraccio di Derek.

“Volete che pulisca, mio signore?” chiese, senza fiato.

“Sì.” Rimase dov’era, guardando l’altro muovere le mani alla cieca in cerca di equilibrio e dei punti che aveva macchiato con il proprio sperma. Infinse si stese goffamente tra le sue gambe, prono, esplorando con le dita il suo corpo fino a trovargli la coscia, in modo da potersi orientare. Quindi abbassò il capo, iniziando a leccargli la pelle con movimenti impacciati mentre il suo respiro bollente si riversava tra loro.

Gli ci volle molto tempo, bendato com’era, ma nessuno si lamentò. Il suo pene era duro all’inverosimile quando dichiarò che il compito di Stiles fosse completato, molto dopo che avesse trovato l’ultima goccia. Ma non gli dispiacque prolungarlo, dando all’altro tempo di recuperare terreno. Nonostante lo volesse soddisfatto e sensibile prima di scoparlo, preferiva che anche lui si godesse l’esperienza.

Stiles si sollevò, mettendosi a sedere e ansimando. Derek gli si mise accanto, avvolgendogli la nuca con una mano e spingendolo in basso, facendogli appoggiare il viso sulle pellicce. L’altro gemette, portando le mani legate sopra la testa mentre lui si metteva cavalcioni sulle sue gambe tese. Gli afferrò i fianchi e li sollevò, facendogli piegare le ginocchia, mentre il torace rimaneva vicino alle pellicce. Lo tenne in equilibrio, mettendolo nella posizione esatta che voleva, separandogli le natiche e mettendo in mostra la sua entrata.

“Non muoverti,” ordinò, alzandosi in piedi e facendo un passo indietro. Lo osservò a lungo dall’alto: tutta quella pelle dorata e i punti in cui si stava arrossando grazie ai marchi che vi aveva apposto.

Era suo.

La sua erezione venne percorsa da uno spasmo, ricordandogli che si fosse alzato per un motivo. Si avvicinò al baule per recuperare la boccetta di olii posata lì accanto. La prese in mano, sfilando il tappo mentre tornava verso il letto. Quando si ringinocchiò, si versò un po’ di lozione sul palmo, massaggiandosi con esso il pene e poi Stiles, il quale sussultò e gemette al tocco inaspettato.

Non fu del tutto piacevole il modo in cui si posizionò e iniziò a spingere in avanti, affondando nel suo stretto canale caldo senza alcun’altra preparazione. Andò piano, obbligando il corpo dell’altro ad accettarlo. La pressione era quasi soverchiante per entrambi. Stiles ansimò, con il corpo percorso da tremiti. Ma non si trattava di comodità, per loro. Non questa notte.

Così andò avanti, un po’ alla volta, non diminuendo mai la pressione della spinta finché non affondò del tutto in lui. Quando gli posò una mano sulla spina dorsale, l’altro gemette piano. Premette le ginocchia contro i lati di quelle di Stiles, bloccandolo nella posizione che voleva. Avvolse le dita attorno ai suoi fianchi e spinse i loro corpi l’uno contro l’altro, con forza, sfruttando al massimo la cedevolezza delle loro carni.

Quando si ritrasse, il movimento fu scivoloso e lento e la sua entrata si contrasse attorno a lui. Quando spinse in avanti, ci mise ogni goccia di frustrazione, muovendosi violentemente e con poca cura. Assunse un ritmo spietato, affondandogli le dita nei fianchi, non curandosi dei lividi che si stavano già formando sotto di esse. Stiles gemette sotto di lui, con il corpo che ancora non era in grado di ritrovare l’eccitazione, ma non così recentemente sensibile da non potersi godere la scopata.

Si sporse in avanti per coprirlo con il corpo, facendogli tendere ulteriormente le braccia e afferrandole per fare leva. Quando gli toccò i marchi con il petto, il ragazzo sibilò, tremando sotto di lui. Ma non rallentò. Si limitò ad abbassare la bocca fino a posarla sulla sua nuca, per poi morderlo, facendogli emettere un altro suono disperato. Sembrava che stesse cercando di smorzare i gemiti, ma il dolore e la posizione scomoda stavano avendo la meglio, e ogni suono era sconvolto e lascivo mentre Derek spingeva in lui con più forza e più in profondità di quanto non avesse mai osato prima.

Quando la gola dell’altro fu piena di singhiozzi rotti e i suoi muscoli tesi per la resistenza disperata, quando la tenda si riempì dello schiocco della loro pelle che s’incontrava ancora e ancora, solo allora avvertì l’ondata attraversarlo, il pulsare del sangue nelle orecchie, i ruggiti delle battaglie ormai passate, il potere e la vita stessa liberarsi dei vincoli delle sue spoglie mortali.

Lo attraversò e si riversò fuori da lui in ondate nel suo compagno di letto, in flutti violenti che gli strapparono il respiro dal petto e gli fecero incespicare il cuore, finché non si accasciò sul ragazzo dorato, il giovane che per tutta la sera l’aveva sostenuto al costo della propria sofferenza.

Non appena si riprese abbastanza da spostarsi, fece stendere entrambi sul fianco. Stiles respirava ancora affannosamente e tremava per lo sforzo. Gli liberò le mani, gettando lontano il laccio. Poi lo fece stendere cautamente supino, facendogli spazio tra le pellicce in modo che stesse comodo. Gli incorniciò brevemente la guancia, per poi slacciare anche la benda di cuoio, benché temesse quello che avrebbe potuto vedere nei suoi occhi, di scoprire di essersi lasciato andare troppo e aver perso il controllo. Ma quando Stiles ammiccò e guardò verso di lui, gli rivolse un lieve sorriso. Benché le sue palpebre sembrassero appesantite e il sorriso stanco, aveva un’aria completamente soddisfatta e si sporse in alto per posare un veloce bacio sulle labbra di Derek.

Era un’intimità che non avevano mai condiviso prima, eppure gli parve sorprendentemente naturale. Avvolse gentilmente le braccia attorno a lui, avvicinandolo a sé, sotto il calore delle pellicce.

“Vi sentite meglio?” mormorò quello con la bocca accanto al suo orecchio, continuando a tremolare lievemente, accoccolato contro di lui.

Si accorse che _sì_ , si sentiva meglio. Non si sentiva così bene da giorni e non sapeva cosa ciò significasse. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così, dopo aver praticamente picchiato e violato uno schiavo. Non credeva di poter spiegare quale fosse la differenza, se qualcuno gliel’avesse chiesto. Ma, sottigliezze a parte, aveva accettato quello che gli era stato liberamente offerto, perfino incoraggiato, e il risultato l’aveva aiutato molto a sfogare le sue frustrazioni. A calmare la rabbia che non poteva scagliare verso il vero obiettivo.

Quello che gli aveva dato era un profondo dono.

Premette le labbra sulla sua tempia e, sebbene non lo dicesse a parole, lo ringraziò.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles aveva ancora un’aria esausta quando la luce mattutina s’infilò nella tenda. Non mosse un muscolo quando Derek sciolse le loro membra aggrovigliate e si alzò dal giaciglio. Il marchio sul suo labbro aveva preso una tinta violacea attorno al taglio, ma sarebbe guarito in fretta. Si chiese in che condizione fossero gli altri, quelli che forse aveva apposto lui negli ultimi giorni, ma non sollevò le pellicce per controllarli. Decise di dargli solo compiti leggeri per oggi e di assicurarsi che non avesse subito danni inaccettabili.

Derek, d’altro canto, si sentiva rilassato. Rinvigorito. Ne era sorpreso, ma non aveva dubbi che la causa della sua attuale calma fosse il metodo di catarsi ideato da Stiles. Si ritrovò a chiedersi come avesse fatto a essere venduto in un mercato di schiavi pubblico. I suoi talenti non erano affatto mediocri. Di certo erano stati apprezzati dal suo bordello.

C’era chiaramente una storia celata nel suo passato, che Stiles non gli aveva confidato, eppure aveva donato così tanto di se stesso a Derek – e di sua volontà. Non riusciva a sentirsi infastidito dal fatto che avesse tenuto per sé questo dettaglio. Gliel’avrebbe detto se avesse voluto. Si limitò a rimboccare le pellicce attorno al suo compagno di letto, ancora addormentato, e si occupò in silenzio delle abluzioni mattutine.

Si era svegliato presto, quindi passò qualche minuto a prendersi cura di Camaro, strigliandole il manto fino a farlo brillare e controllando le sue cicatrici in via di guarigione. Peter aveva detto che avrebbe preso una decisione durante la notte e che li avrebbe informati questa mattina, così aspettò che l’alba diffondesse una quantità di luce più ragionevole nella vallata, per poi trovare uno schiavo da mandare a chiamare Boyd e Isaac, iniziando quindi a dirigersi verso l’accampamento di suo Zio.

Quando s’infilò nell’apertura di tela, Peter si voltò, ancora intento a fare colazione. Aveva un’espressione leggermente tronfia.

“Hai un aspetto turbato, Nipote.”

“Non più del solito,” rispose, corrugando la fronte. Gli era già chiaro che fosse una battaglia persa, ma il momento giusto per ottenere una concessione da Peter era quando si sentiva soddisfatto. Non tentò di lusingarlo, poiché sapeva che avrebbe notato subito i suoi goffi tentativi, ma riuscì a usare un tono umile quando chiese: “Hai preso in considerazione la possibilità di chiedere più truppe?”

Il volto di Peter si contrasse quando abbassò lo sguardo su un pezzo di pergamena sul tavolo. “Non ce n’è stato bisogno. Mia Sorella ha deciso di allontanare _tua_ Sorella dai suoi doveri, mettendola al comando di forze di sostegno dirette qui.”

Derek era molto felice di quella notizia, ma si assicurò di mantenere un’aria impassibile.

Peter sospirò, inclinando la testa prima da un lato e poi dall’altro per far schioccare il collo. Ma mise da parte la questione con una scrollata di spalle e una smorfia, riportando l’attenzione sulla propria colazione.

“Nel frattempo, dobbiamo impedire che un contrattacco colpisca in pieno il nostro esercito. Sono certo che il nostro ultimo scontro abbia ispirato un po’ di fervore nelle truppe degli Argent rimanenti. Se quel loro assassino è riuscito a tornare con delle informazioni utili, rimaniamo vulnerabili. Quindi ho deciso che divideremo le nostre forze,” annunciò, tagliando un’altra fetta di formaggio con il coltello.

Lui annuì, per niente sorpreso. “Molto bene,” disse, sorprendentemente calmo di fronte a un comando che reputava sconsiderato, ma che non aveva l’autorità di opporre.

Peter sembrava quasi deluso dalla sua mancanza di reazione e iniziò a insistere su quella necessità, quando vennero interrotti dall’arrivo di alcuni tenenti. Mahealani e Whittermore, quest’ultimo con un broncio testardo in viso, entrarono per primi, seguiti qualche minuto dopo da Boyd, poi da McCall e Isaac.

Peter annunciò di nuovo la sua decisione, scoccando un’occhiata verso di lui e accigliandosi di nuovo di fronte alla sua accettazione passiva. Si chiese se suo Zio traesse piacere dai suoi sforzi di allineare il comportamento e le parole alla sua volontà. Sembrava il tipo di gioco perverso che preferiva. S’impose di osservare con sguardo torvo le mappe fissate al tavolo, facendo però attenzione a non esagerare.

Peter mise in posizione delle statuette in legno sulla mappa, indicando a turno i vari tenenti. “Boyd, il tuo comando sarà qui,” disse, picchiettando i boschi meridionali che costeggiavano il passo principale.

Boyd gestì l’informazione senza problemi, annuendo rispettosamente.

“Lahey, tu guiderai la tua cavalleria a nord, qui,” aggiunse, sistemando un'altra statuetta a forma di cavallo sulla pergamena.

Isaac lanciò un’occhiata verso Derek, ma annuì abbastanza prontamente quando tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo verso Peter.

Derek sospirò continuando a osservare la mappa con la fronte corrugata, guardando il Lord Generale dare le ultime disposizioni per separare le loro forze. Ma, anche quando tutti i tenenti ebbero i loro ordini, Peter rimase insoddisfatto.

Sembrava anche che fosse deciso a turbarlo, rivolgendogli un ampio sorriso quando sollevò un’altra piccola statuetta. “Derek, tu rimarrai qui e prenderai il comando del plotone di Greenberg.”

Sollevò la testa di scatto e sbottò: “Cosa?!”

“Mi manca un tenente e, con tutte le perdite subite dalle tue truppe, hai più ufficiali del necessario. Non è rimasta una compagnia di cavalleria completa da farti comandare. Dividi gli uomini tra gli altri plotoni.”

L’espressione di suo Zio era irremovibile, benché fosse coperta da un velo di benevolenza derisoria. Lui fece una smorfia, ma si mise il pugno sul cuore e s’inchinò per accettare l’ordine.

“Boyd, Lahey, voi vi metterete in marcia per primi, guidando i vostri plotoni lungo questo percorso,” disse, indicandolo sulla mappa, “e quest’altro, rispettivamente. I miei tenenti per il momento rimarranno qui, per evitare di pestarci i piedi l’un l’altro quando inizieremo a spostarci. Poi prenderete posizione qui, qui e qui,” spiegò, osservando a turno ciascuno dei suoi uomini e dando loro istruzioni.

“Qual è la nostra tabella di marcia?” chiese Isaac, con le braccia incrociate e toccandosi il mento con il pollice mentre esaminava la mappa.

“Entro domattina dovrete essere pronti a partire. Suggerisco che iniziamo tutti a occuparci dei preparativi,” disse. Benché avesse usato un tono cortese, tutti riconobbero che fosse un ordine.

Isaac scoccò un’occhiata sorpresa verso di lui e Derek non poté far altro che confermare la direttiva annuendo. I soldati fecero brevemente il saluto a Peter, poi iniziarono a uscire dal lembo aperto della tenda. Derek lasciò che lo superassero, aspettando l’inevitabile commento finale.

“Ti manderò uno dei miei schiavi per indicarti la via, più tardi questa mattina, dopo che avrai avuto tempo di occuparti delle tue truppe. Ti porterà dal tuo nuovo plotone.”

“Sì, mio signore,” disse con fare irrigidito, permettendo al fastidio di salire in superficie abbastanza da far incurvare verso l’alto un angolo della bocca di Peter. Aspettò un attimo, poi si voltò per uscire a sua volta e seguire i suoi uomini. Ma, ancora una volta, suo Zio era determinato ad avere l’ultima parola. Prima che potesse scostare il lembo di tela e uscire, parlò di nuovo.

“Oh, volevo chiederti: quel tuo schiavo…” iniziò.

Gli sfuggì uno scoppio di risa incredulo e si grattò la barba per mascherare la sua vera espressione, tornando a voltarsi verso Peter. “Sì, il suo comportamento della notte scorsa è stato punito. Diciamo che sta trovando difficile muoversi, oggi.”

“Ah davvero?” Il suo sorriso prese una piega crudele e quasi fiera. Ciò gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco, ma sperava che fosse abbastanza da soddisfare i suoi interessi.

“È un po’ dolorante,” spiegò, lasciando che una nota divertita tingesse il suo eufemismo.

Peter ridacchiò e scosse piano la testa, congedandolo con un gesto e girandosi per tornare a studiare le sue mappe, apparentemente soddisfatto. Derek non si trattenne e sfruttò l’opportunità per rivolgergli un cenno del capo e tornare a dirigersi verso l’uscita, intento a occuparsi del resto dei suoi doveri della giornata.

Ma la loro conversazione non era stata granché privata, come scoprì quando riaffiorò dalla tenda e trovò i suoi tenenti in attesa. I loro volti erano tesi, probabilmente perché celavano disapprovazione per quello che avevano appena sentito e preoccupazione per i piani che li aspettavano. Mahealani e Whittermore se n’erano andati da tempo, ma McCall aveva indugiato al fianco di Isaac e la sua espressione assunse un’aria di riprovazione più marcata, per poi salutare gli altri due con un cenno della testa e allontanarsi.

Lo osservò camminare con un cipiglio in viso, ma l’opinione che si era fatto non era certamente peggiore di quella che avevano già la maggior parte delle persone. E poi, era _vero_ che avesse preso Stiles a cinghiate e l’avesse scopato allo sfinimento. Non dubitava che la maggior parte delle persone avrebbe fatto fatica a capire che l’avesse fatto su suggerimento di Stiles.

I visi dei suoi tenenti erano attentamente neutrali, quando si voltò verso di loro e fece un breve gesto per invitarli a seguirlo, per poi girarsi e iniziare a dirigersi verso la loro zona dell’accampamento.

“Mio signore, faremo davvero-” iniziò Isaac, con voce abbastanza bassa da poter essere udita solo da loro tre.

“Come ordina mio Zio,” completò lui con tono tetro. Non c’era spazio per il dissenso, adesso, e lo comunicò ai suoi tenenti con uno sguardo severo. I suoi genitori l’avevano assegnato all’autorità di Peter, per il momento, quindi lui e gli uomini al suo comando avrebbero seguito il suo volere. “Quindi non perdiamo tempo. Isaac, vai a distribuire i cavalieri rimanenti del mio squadrone tra le forze tue e di Boyd. Boyd, inizia i preparativi.”

Isaac si allontanò subito per andare a occuparsi dei suoi doveri, ma Boyd continuò a rimanergli accanto con espressione tesa e indecifrabile, mentre cercava di trovare le parole per dirgli qualcos’altro. Derek continuò semplicemente a camminare, aspettando che fosse pronto. Pensava di sapere cosa fosse, ma lasciò a lui il compito d’introdurre l’argomento. Erano quasi arrivati alla sua tenda quando il tenente trovò le parole che cercava.

“Mio signore,” iniziò finalmente con voce pacata, sollevando una mano per posargliela deferentemente sul braccio, facendoli fermare. “Mi chiedevo… Avete preso in considerazione…”

“Erica,” concluse lui.

Gli occhi dell’altro scattarono in su per incontrare il suo sguardo, poi tornarono a osservare il terreno mentre Boyd annuiva. “So di osare molto, chiedendovelo-”

Derek sospirò. Erica era al suo fianco da molto tempo, ormai, ma sarebbe stato da egoista, per non dire da stupido, tentare di tenerla con sé per sempre.

“Vai a chiamarla. Dille di venire nella mia tenda. Poi vai a dare istruzioni ai tuoi uomini affinché inizino i preparativi. Quando saranno in corso, ritorna da me. Ti informerò della mia decisione.”

Boyd sollevò lo sguardo per un momento, osservandolo in viso, poi si toccò il petto con un pugno e s’inchinò, immergendosi quindi nell’attività crescente dell’accampamento. C’era un senso di urgenza crescente nell’aria, man mano che la notizia dello spostamento si diffondeva da servo a soldato e viceversa.

Quando entrò nella tenda, Stiles era sveglio e si era vestito, quindi legò i lacci del lembo in modo che rimanesse aperto, invitando silenziosamente a entrare chiunque avesse bisogno di lui. Ma osservò il suo compagno di letto a lungo, valutando la sua condizione fisica, mentre l’altro, seduto al tavolo, applicava con attenzione della lozione protettiva su un elemento di cuoio della sua armatura, utilizzando un olio dalla tinta scura e un piccolo straccio.

“Stai bene?” chiese, sentendosi sorprendentemente esitante mentre si avvicinava.

L’altro rivolse lo sguardo color ambra verso di lui e incurvò le labbra, formando quel suo ghigno impertinente. “Abbastanza bene.”

Non era una risposta completa, ma guardandolo più da vicino, non riuscì a trovare segnali visibili di fastidio, oltre ai lievi lividi che facevano capolino da sotto l’orlo della tunica e il taglio che ancora gli deturpava il labbro. Lo osservò con un cipiglio in viso per un attimo, poi disse: “Riposati, se vuoi, oggi.”

Stiles gli scoccò un’altra occhiata, sorpreso. Il sorriso che gli rivolse questa volta era molto più dolce, più sincero. “Vi ringrazio, mio signore. Non trascurerò i miei doveri, ma… forse mi riposerò un po’.”

“Mi raccomando,” disse con tono deciso. Doveva averne bisogno, se era pronto ad ammetterlo.

Erica arrivò, chinandosi per entrare nella tenda e sollevando la mano per salutarli entrambi.

“Hai sentito della divisione delle truppe?” le chiese, ricambiando il saluto con un cenno del capo.

Benché avesse sulle labbra il suo solito sorriso, aveva un’aria pensosa. “Sì. Riguarda… tutti, allora?”

Derek guardò in cagnesco il tavolo, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Stiles e incontrando il suo, in modo da coinvolgerlo e informare entrambi: “Io rimarrò qui con Peter e prenderò il comando di uno dei plotoni di fanteria principali.”

Le sopracciglia di Stiles si sollevarono, ma non gli parve particolarmente sorpreso, essendo stato presente alla conversazione della notte prima. Erica, invece, aggrottò la fronte e si piantò le mani sui fianchi. “Ma è assurdo!”

Le scoccò un’occhiata di avvertimento e lei assunse di nuovo una curva più neutrale della bocca, lasciando ricadere le braccia in modo da avere una postura più remissiva. Poi, per un attimo, sul suo viso apparve un’espressione angosciata che nascose subito. Quando parlò, la sua voce era un po’ piatta: “Dividerò gli schiavi e ne assegnerò due a Boyd e Isaac a cui delegare la mia autorità, allora.”

Derek sospirò, ritrovandosi a posare lo sguardo su Stiles, il quale ricambiò il contatto visivo con calma e un interesse discretamente affettuoso, rallentando i movimenti delle dita sul cuoio. A quel punto si voltò per guardare Erica, il suo viso attentamente passivo e gli occhi che fissavano il tavolo senza davvero vederlo.

“Per la compagnia di Isaac sì, ma preferisco che tu mantenga l’incarico di guidare la maggior parte degli schiavi, che assegnerai a Boyd.”

La donna sgranò gli occhi e il suo viso venne inondato dal sollievo, per poi assumere quasi immediatamente un’espressione sinceramente contrita quando ricambiò il suo sguardo.

“Ti sembra una soluzione fattibile?” le chiese.

Erica esitò brevemente su come rispondere: le diverse emozioni che la motivavano si vedevano chiaramente sul suo viso. Ma la scintilla di speranza sembrò avere la meglio e annuì. “Sì. Scegliete sempre la soluzione che ritenete migliore, mio signore,” affermò con tono onesto, benché un sorrisetto le ricomparve in viso, sapendo di preferire anche lei questa decisione. “Volete che vada a iniziare i preparativi?”

Scosse la testa. “C’è un’altra questione di cui ci dobbiamo occupare, prima.”

Il sollievo sul suo volto si trasformò in confusione. Derek ignorò questo cambiamento e si diresse verso il baule, scavando nel suo contenuto fino ad arrivare alle cartelle di pelle che contenevano i documenti di proprietà dei suoi schiavi di più lunga durata. Quelli i cui termini di schiavitù duravano per tutta la vita. Li sfogliò fino a trovare quelli di Erica, poi li estrasse, procurandosi anche un nuovo foglio di pergamena. Li portò tutti con sé quando tornò verso il tavolo, indicando a Stiles con un gesto di alzarsi e mettere da parte il suo progetto, mentre Derek prendeva il suo posto e posava i documenti sul legno di fronte a sé.

Sollevò lo sguardo su Erica, scoprendo di trovare leggermente divertente il contrasto tra la propria espressione, mantenuta attentamente indecifrabile, e quella incerta della schiava mentre si avvicinava al tavolo. Aprì il bauletto che conteneva il calamo e l’inchiostro, facendola aspettare mentre li preparava. Perfino Stiles aveva smesso di far finta di farsi gli affari suoi e lo stava semplicemente osservando. Quando aprì le pieghe dei documenti e iniziò a scrivere, tuttavia, le ci volle solo qualche momento per capire.

“Mio signore!” esclamò, coprendosi di scatto la bocca con le mani, come se non osasse dire nient’altro in questo momento cruciale.

Scrisse con attenzione ma velocemente, completando la dichiarazione del suo stato di donna libera senza pompa, aggiungendo semplicemente il proprio sigillo personale in quanto figlio della casata Hale e in quanto padrone legale della sua vita.

“Lasceremo che l’inchiostro si asciughi, ma è fatta. Sei una donna libera, adesso. Puoi andartene, se vuoi, invece di rimanere al seguito di Boyd.”

“Io… no. No, non voglio andarmene. Dove andrei?” chiese ironicamente.

Concordò con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“No, vorrei rimanere al vostro servizio e con Sir Boyd,” affermò, arrossendo lievemente e aggiungendo: “Ovunque andrà.”

“Come vuoi,” rispose lui con un breve cenno. Tamponò l’inchiostro umido, poi ripiegò con attenzione i documenti e appose di nuovo il proprio sigillo sul lato esterno. Le scoccò un’occhiata, poi aggiunse: “Potrei anche unirvi in matrimonio, se preferisci.”

Lei lo fissò con la bocca spalancata. “Ma è un nobile!” riuscì a spiccicare dopo qualche secondo, con voce fioca.

La osservò con un sopracciglio inarcato. “E tu sei una donna libera. Non sei più una schiava. È permesso.”

Lo stava ancora fissando con espressione sconvolta, quando Boyd apparve nella tenda, osservandola con aria interrogativa per poi guardare Derek.

“Che ne pensi, Vernon, credi di essere degno di una moglie come Erica?” gli chiese come se nulla fosse.

La sua bocca si spalancò, imitando buffamente quella della donna, poi guardò verso di lei e i documenti che teneva in mano, che Erica si affrettò a porgergli per farglieli vedere.

Derek ignorò la loro muta conversazione, ghignando compiaciuto quando Stiles si alzò e gli portò un nuovo foglio di pergamena con un sorriso che rivelava quanto anche lui pensasse che la conclusione di questo incontro fosse ovvia. Il ragazzo fece una smorfia di fastidio quando si risedette e lui lo guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato.

Stiles si limitò a storcere il naso e tornò a lucidare l’armatura con fare così altezzoso da fargli quasi comparire in viso un sorriso. Riportò invece l’attenzione al suo incarico attuale, iniziando a scrivere la licenza di matrimonio che il suo titolo lo autorizzava a redigere. Costituiva solo la struttura più essenziale della cerimonia, messa in atto senza posare ghirlande sugli altari o invitare i propri cari a un banchetto di celebrazione, ma a queste cose si poteva pensare quando l’ombra della guerra si fosse dissipata. Non era molto soddisfacente, ma era il meglio che poteva offrire loro al momento.

“Ebbene?”

Boyd fece un passo in avanti e ritrovò l’uso della parola, rispondendo: “Mai degno, ma ho sempre nutrito questa speranza.”

Derek approvò con un borbottio, continuando a redigere il semplice contratto che stipulava l’unione di due individui liberi, sani di mente e di età sufficiente. Non era la prima volta che ne scriveva uno e, benché non avesse l’eleganza di un officiante di corte, serviva allo scopo. Dando un’ultima controllata al testo, si alzò quando ebbe finito di scrivere. Si voltò per guardare direttamente Erica e Boyd, rivolgendosi a loro con l’espressione più aristocratica che fosse in grado di assumere.

“Vernon Milton Boyd, Lord di Urthgridge e Vaneail, cavaliere e comandante delle forze del regno della dinastia Hale, sei libero di dare la tua mano in matrimonio?”

“Lo sono,” rispose con decisione, mentre gli occhi scuri gli brillavano per l’emozione.

Si voltò verso Erica e ripeté la domanda. “Erica Valencia Reyes, sei libera di dare la tua mano in matrimonio?”

“Lo sono,” disse, benché dal tono di voce sembrasse ancora un po’ incredula.

“Giurate entrambi di onorare il vincolo di matrimonio che vi unirà e che potrà essere reciso solo dalla morte stessa?”

“Lo giuro,” ripose Erica, prendendo tra le mani quella di Boyd.

Il tenente ricambiò il suo sguardo e fece eco alle sue parole con fervore.

Derek annuì, poi porse il calamo a Boyd. “Apponi il tuo nome al giuramento.”

Firmarono entrambi, poi Derek aggiunse il suo nome sotto le firme e, ancora una volta, versò un po’ di ceralacca sul documento e vi premette l’anello con il suo sigillo personale. Infine si voltò e allungò la pergamena verso Stiles, il quale ricambiò lo sguardo con occhi sgranati.

“Farai da testimone,” spiegò.

L’altro annuì solennemente e accettò con cautela il calamo. I suoi movimenti erano incerti quando inserì la punta della penna nella boccetta per intingerla nell’inchiostro, ma con lentezza scrisse qualcosa che assomigliava al suo nome, benché le lettere avessero una foggia settentrionale e un tratto che sembrava inutilizzato da molto tempo, con l’inchiostro che in alcuni punti non era fine come avrebbe dovuto.

Erica gli strinse le spalle ed emise un suono felice, per poi lanciarsi verso Boyd, sul cui viso al posto dell’espressione determinata comparve una di assoluta gioia, attirandola tra le braccia.

Stiles tamponò timidamente la macchia d’inchiostro che aveva lasciato sul foglio dopo che Erica l’aveva urtato. Derek emise uno sbuffo divertito, poi si schiarì la gola e disse: “Congratulazioni. Ora tornate a lavoro. C’è molto di cui occuparsi.”

Con una raffica di _‘Sì, mio signore’_ e risposte simili, gli sposi novelli uscirono dalla tenda.

Stiles lo stava guardando con aria divertita e, quando rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui, strinse gli occhi.

“È efficiente!”

“Mmm,” rispose quello, ridacchiando mentre tornava a occuparsi dei suoi doveri.

Prima che potesse ribattere, una schiava si presentò all’entrata su richiesta di Peter. Aveva l’aria terrorizzata quando entrò, ma si rilassò lievemente quando Stiles le rivolse un sorriso.

“Mio signore, se siete pronto, ho il compito di scortarvi fino all’accampamento di Sir Greenberg.”

Lui fece un brusco cenno del capo e le indicò con un gesto di uscire prima di lui. Stiles ridacchiò di nuovo quando si voltò per seguirla e Derek gli lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero, al quale rispose con un’espressione scherzosamente seria per poi tornare a occuparsi del pezzo di armatura che aveva in mano.

“Efficiente…” borbottò tra sé e sé mentre lui si chinava per passare sotto al lembo aperto. Ma la tenda non smorzò la sua aggiunta a voce alta: “E io sono una sacerdotessa di Khotol!”

La schiava di Peter si lasciò sfuggire una risatina cinguettante, per poi immobilizzarsi quando si rese conto di non essere più sola fuori dalla tenda. Impallidì visibilmente quando scorse Derek e s’incurvò su se stessa, assumendo la postura più remissiva di cui fosse capace mentre si voltava per fargli strada. Intanto probabilmente stava sperando con tutta se stessa che lui non l’avesse notata.

L’espressione infuriata sul suo viso mentre la seguiva era appropriata alla marcia, necessaria alla sua presa di comando delle nuove truppe.

Quando arrivò, ad accoglierlo fu il caos. C’erano soldati mezzi vestiti che bighellonavano tra le tende e non tutti avevano le armi alla cinta. Nemmeno la metà di loro sarebbe riuscita a mettere mano alle spade in poco più di qualche secondo. Non c’era da stupirsi che Greenberg non avesse avuto speranze.

Il suo cipiglio s’intensificava man mano che li osservava e, notandolo, alcuni degli uomini e donne raddrizzarono la schiena e iniziarono a recuperare l’equipaggiamento appropriato.

Quando la ragazza lo portò a uno spiazzo vuoto tra due tende e si fermò, Derek la guardò con la fronte corrugata, momentaneamente confuso, per poi fare una smorfia e girare lentamente su se stesso. Sì, questo era in effetti il centro del plotone. La tenda di Greenberg, tuttavia, era stata ritirata.

“Sei esonerata,” disse alla schiava, mentre il suo fastidio aumentava quando vide la scintilla di sollievo illuminarle il viso prima che se ne andasse a passo svelto.

Avanzò, facendo il punto della situazione. Il piccolo spiazzo di terreno che aveva occupato il tenente non era del tutto spoglio. La maggior parte dei suoi effetti personali erano probabilmente stati rubati o inviati alla sua famiglia, ma dubitava che l’opzione giusta fosse la seconda, considerando le abitudini di Peter.

Almeno il baule che conteneva i suoi rapporti di guerra era sorvegliato.

Ammesso che i due soldati appisolati contro le pareti di legno si potessero definire guardie.

“Sergente!” chiamò a gran voce.

Alcuni dei soldati iniziarono a darsi una svegliata quando sentirono il suo urlo, diffondendo un’atmosfera circospetta tra i ranghi con mormorii veloci e cambi di postura.

Urlò di nuovo e, finalmente, quando ormai stava per mettersi a cercare in ogni singola tenda, un uomo dall’aspetto stralunato con addosso poco più dell’intimo, arrivò di corsa e con la spada in mano.

Quando scorse Derek, si bloccò con un sussulto, poi gli fece il saluto con la mano che impugnava l’arma.

“Sergente…?” iniziò, sperando ferventemente che quest’uomo fosse solo un messaggero.

“Finstock, mio signore.”

“Sergente Finstock, esigo che il plotone sia in formazione e pronto all’ispezione entro un’ora.”

“Ma, mio signore-”

“Un’ _ora_ ,” ringhiò. Qui non c’erano scuse. Aveva bisogno di vedere ogni debolezza. Quello che sarebbero riusciti a mettere in piedi in un’ora gli avrebbe rivelato molto. “Congedato,” aggiunse, girandosi e marciando direttamente verso i soldati che facevano la guardia al modesto baule con i documenti di guerra. Dopo la sua comparsa avevano raddrizzato la loro postura, dando un’impressione più simile a quello che era il loro dovere, e si scostarono entrambi rispettosamente quando lui si avvicinò.

Nel baule c’era un turbine di fogli disorganizzati e cianfrusaglie che provenivano da chissà dove, solo Acathee poteva saperlo. Afferrò i bordi di legno, prendendo lentamente un respiro. Aveva davanti una giornata molto lunga.

 

Il sole stava per tramontare quando Erica tornò e s’infilò nella sua tenda. “Mio signore, se avete un attimo…?”

Indicò con un gesto l’altra sedia, ripiegando la pila di appunti caotici che Greenberg aveva lasciato all’accampamento.

Erica si sedette con una lieve aria di stanchezza. Prepararsi a rismantellare l’accampamento così presto e a riorganizzare la distribuzione del lavoro di certo non era un compito facile.

“Gli schiavi sono stati suddivisi tra Boyd e Isaac e saranno pronti a smontare le tende e a mettersi in marcia non appena sarà mattina.”

Annuì. “Bene. Apprezzo la tua efficienza, come sempre.”

Lei sorrise e si sporse in avanti, poggiando un gomito sul tavolo, esitando un attimo per poi dire: “Ma c’è uno schiavo a cui non ho ancora assegnato un compito. Stiles.”

“Ah,” mormorò, spostandosi leggermente all’indietro.

Erica premette le dita sul bordo del tavolo, osservandolo e continuando: “Mi sentirei meglio se lo teneste con voi, in modo da avere qualcuno che si occupi di voi quando io sarò partita. Ma non insisterò, se non lo ritenete sufficientemente utile.” Un angolo della sua bocca s’incurvò all’insù quando aggiunse: “Non è più il momento giusto per i miei dispetti.”

Le lanciò un’occhiata con un sopracciglio inarcato, ma poi rivolse lo sguardo sulla parete della tenda mentre prendeva in considerazione la sua domanda. “Avresti un compito per lui? Uno scopo?”

L’altra corrugò la fronte ma ammise: “Stiles è bravo con i cavalli. Dal giorno dopo il suo arrivo si è reso utile tra gli stallieri. Mi è stato detto che ha aiutato molto ad alleviare i loro disagi minori durante la marcia – e continua a farlo quando non si occupa di voi.”

Derek non ne era stato al corrente, ma dopo averlo visto con Camaro, non era sorpreso.

Stiles s’infilò nella tenda come se parlare di lui l’avesse fatto apparire. Aveva in mano un cesto pieno di cibo. Gli sorrise e rivolse un cenno a Erica.

Lo osservò sistemare il cibo sul tavolo, estraendolo dal cesto, per poi prendere una mela per sé e allontanarsi per metterla da parte, riponendo il cestino. Derek si rese conto che la mela non fosse per lui, ma per Camaro.

“Stiles rimarrà con me,” affermò, attirando l’attenzione dello sguardo color ambra. L’altro gli rivolse un sorriso esitante, ma i suoi occhi rimasero curiosi. Derek fece un cenno del capo per rassicurarlo e Stiles lo imitò. Quando tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo verso Erica, notò che stesse ghignando e sembrasse fin troppo compiaciuta. La guardò in cagnesco, ma ciò ebbe il solo effetto di farle allargare il sorriso.

“Come desiderate, mio signore,” rispose, alzandosi. “Allora non ho altro di cui discutere con voi.”

Il suo sorriso s’intristì un po’ e il cipiglio torvo svanì dall’espressione di Derek, diventando più solenne. Era sorprendentemente doloroso rendersi conto che, per la prima volta, Erica avrebbe marciato senza di lui. E che forse non avrebbero mai più condiviso una marcia.

“Che Kahlah ci consenta d’incontrarci ancora,” mormorò Erica, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendo brevemente la presa, per poi allontanarsi. Indugiò a slegare i lacci che tenevano aperto il lembo dell’entrata, dando loro più riservatezza, poi uscì.

Derek emise un lungo sospiro, infilando il suo coltello nella forma di formaggio. Si tagliò una fetta, ma la lasciò dov’era, corrugando la fronte.

Riusciva a vedere con la coda dell’occhio che Stiles fosse rimasto in piedi in mezzo alla tenda, osservandolo con fare incuriosito. Quando portò lo sguardo su di lui, abbassò velocemente il suo, arrossendo.

“Vieni qui,” ordinò, giocherellando con l’impugnatura finemente incisa del coltello.

Stiles si avvicinò fino a metterglisi di fronte.

Sollevò una mano e gli afferrò la vita, tirandolo fino a farlo sedere sul proprio grembo. L’altro s’irrigidì per la sorpresa, ma un attimo dopo si rilassò tra le sue braccia. Poco dopo voltò la testa verso di lui, facendo leva con i piedi in modo da poter spingere il sedere contro il suo inguine in una muta domanda. Lui lo fermò posandogli una mano sul fianco. Per quanto fosse allettante, quello non era ancora il suo obiettivo.

“Hai mangiato?” chiese invece.

“No.”

Afferrò la fetta di formaggio e gliela portò alle labbra. Stiles aprì la bocca e accettò il boccone direttamente dalle sue dita, sfiorandogli la pelle con le labbra. I suoi occhi erano incredibilmente dorati nella luce delle candele mentre masticava lentamente, non distogliendo lo sguardo dal viso di Derek.

Quando deglutì e rimase in paziente attesa, lui affettò silenziosamente un altro po’ di formaggio, posandolo su un tozzo di pane e portandoglielo alla bocca.

“Avresti preferito che ti mandassi via con gli altri?” gli chiese improvvisamente, fermando la mano che gli stava massaggiando il fianco con movimenti circolari. Desiderò di non aver parlato non appena le parole gli uscirono di bocca.

Stiles lo guardò, sorpreso. “Senza di voi?”

Annuì.

L’altro scosse la testa, rispondendo a bassa voce: “No, mio signore. No.”

Ah. Premette il naso sul suo collo, assaporandone il calore e l’aroma. Non era abituato a sentirsi così. Ad avere il conforto di un compagno, soprattutto durante una campagna militare. Gli era ancora meno familiare l’idea che qualcuno gli volesse stare accanto. Se si trattava di soldati, lo comprendeva – si fidavano del suo comando. Ma un compagno? No. La maggior parte delle persone riusciva a malapena a stargli attorno, troppo spaventate, troppo disgustate dalle sue cicatrici. Non poteva sapere se Stiles avrebbe scelto di rimanere, dato che era stato lui a decidere. Non poteva sapere se avrebbe scelto di rimanere, se fosse stato libero, non costretto a considerare solo opzioni limitate.

Eppure era qui. E non aveva paura di lui, perfino dopo la notte scorsa.

Gli porse l’otre del vino e avvicinò la propria coppa, mentre il suono dell’oggetto trascinato sul legno risuonava con forza nella tenda. Stiles riconobbe il segnale e versò con attenzione, mentre il profumo dello scuro vino rosso, aspro e fruttato, riempiva l’aria tanto quanto il bicchiere. Mise da parte l’otre, poi si voltò per osservare il viso di Derek.

Lui sollevò la coppa, prendendo un lungo sorso. Poi la posizionò davanti alle labbra dell’altro, invece di riposarla sul tavolo. Stiles inspirò di scatto, esaminandogli velocemente il viso, per poi schiuderle, mentre Derek inclinava lentamente il bicchiere poggiato tra esse. Il vino gli sgorgò in bocca e lo deglutì automaticamente quando gliela riempì. Allontanò la mano, ma il suo tempismo non fu perfetto e non raddrizzò l’orlo abbastanza in fretta quando scostò la coppa. Benché Stiles cercasse di recuperare le gocce con la lingua, alcune gli scivolarono fino al mento e fuori dall’angolo della bocca.

Mentre Derek posava il bicchiere, Stiles arrossì e sollevò una mano, ma lui gli afferrò le dita prima che potessero pulire il vino fuggitivo. Lentamente gliela fece abbassare, allontanandola dal mento gocciolante. Sollevò invece il proprio palmo, avvolgendolo alla sua nuca e facendolo avvicinare a sé. Aprì le labbra per catturare la goccia cremisi che si era fermata sul suo mento, leccandone la scia fino alla bocca. Seguì attentamente l’angolo del suo labbro inferiore fino a recuperare tutto il vino. Quando si scostò, notò quanto si fossero abbassate le palpebre di Stiles e che le sue pupille, dilatate, rimanessero puntate sulla sua bocca.

Quando gli offrì per la seconda volta la coppa, Stiles non s’impegnò altrettanto a non far traboccare il liquido quando deglutì, mantenendo lo sguardo su Derek mentre piccoli rivoli di vino gli percorrevano il mento e la gola. Lui gli si avvicinò di nuovo, assaporando il dolce nettare sulla sua pelle. Inseguì le scie rosse lungo la gola, impedendo loro di raggiungere la tunica. Indugiò lì un momento per suggere la pelle delicata, giusto quel che bastava a lasciare un marchio. Poi gli sfiorò la pelle verso l’alto, tornando al suo viso ed esplorandogli la bocca, rincorrendo il vino e il calore. Stiles si aprì per lui e si baciarono a lungo, scambiandosi tocchi della lingua e delle labbra lenti e curiosi. Rimase lì molto dopo che il vino fu scomparso, finché le mani dell’altro non si aggrapparono alla sua casacca e si sporse verso il basso, ricambiando il bacio con un dolce mormorio.

Derek infilò la mano sotto la sua tunica, passando il palmo ruvido sulla pelle morbida della parte interna della coscia. Trovò il rigonfiamento dell’inguine, ancora più che altro morbido, e lo massaggiò gentilmente. L’altro spinse i fianchi verso il suo tocco.

“Su,” ordinò, dandogli una piccola spintarella. L’intimo, che gli aveva slacciato, cadde a terra quando il ragazzo si alzò e Derek gli sollevò il fondo della tunica, rivelando il suo sedere liscio e tondo. Vi posò sopra i palmi aperti, stringendo piano i muscoli. Poi fece risalire le mani fino ai fianchi e lo incoraggiò ad allontanarsi dal tavolo, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta. Sollevò ulteriormente l’indumento e Stiles tese le braccia verso l’alto, in modo da aiutarlo a sfilarglielo.

Fece scorrere le mani sulla sua pelle, delicatamente, assaporando il contatto. Poi fece un passo indietro, iniziando a occuparsi dei propri vestiti. Stiles si girò quando sentì il suono metallico della cintura della spada. Prese in mano le armi che Derek gli porse e le portò al loro posto accanto alle pellicce, mentre lui si sfilava gli stivali, gettandoli di lato in modo noncurante. Quando tornò, gli rivolse un sorriso esitante, poi iniziò a sganciare gli alamari della sua casacca imbottita. Gliela sfilò dalle spalle e la lasciarono sul punto in cui cadde. Gli occhi di Stiles indugiarono sul viso di Derek mentre lui aspettava, lasciando che si prendesse il suo tempo. Fu poi il turno della tunica e le dita lunghe e spigolose del ragazzo gli esplorarono il torace nudo con reverenza. Le affondò un po’ nella parte più folta della peluria del suo petto, poi le fece scorrere lungo i fianchi, verso il basso. Facendo scattare lo sguardo verso l’alto per incontrare il suo, abbassò la testa per premere la bocca su uno dei capezzoli.

Mentre lui suggeva, Derek passò le dita tra i corti capelli castani, assaporando la sensazione. Stiles tirò il capezzolo tra le labbra strette, lasciandolo andare con un piccolo schiocco, per poi passare all’altro, stimolandolo finché non fu teso come il suo gemello. Lo mordicchiò e lo succhiò, ma Derek non aveva abbastanza pazienza per tutti questi preliminari e gli fece scostare la testa gentilmente prima che potesse tornare a occuparsi del primo capezzolo.

“Vai a prendere gli olii,” disse, voltandosi per spegnere le candele sul tavolo, per poi iniziare a slacciarsi i calzoni, avvicinandosi al bordo del giaciglio.

Stiles obbedì all’ordine, tornando con in mano la boccetta e con le palpebre abbassate dal desiderio. Derek gliela sfilò dalle dita, poi indicò le pellicce. “Inginocchiati. Mettiti comodo.”

Fece come richiesto, mentre lui si toglieva l’intimo, rimanendo spoglio quanto Stiles. Quest’ultimo scivolò in avanti sulle pellicce morbide, mettendosi carponi e cambiando un po’ posizione fino ad avere un bello strato spesso di coperte sotto di sé. Poi inarcò lievemente la schiena, presentandogli il fondoschiena. L’occhiata che gli scoccò da sopra una spalla era carica di desiderio ardente e questa combinazione lasciò Derek con la gola riarsa. S’inginocchiò dietro di lui, passandogli una mano sulle natiche, seguendo poi l’asta che si stava inspessendo tra le sue gambe. Stiles si spinse dolcemente verso di lui quando avvolse i suoi testicoli nel palmo, stimolando la pelle morbida dietro a essi.

Versò un po’ di lozione sulla propria erezione, poi sulle dita, sfregandole tra loro per riscaldarla. La sfumatura dorata e pura dell’olio di semi di lino era un dettaglio che avrebbe per sempre associato alla pelle dorata di Stiles. Posò le dita sull’apertura bollente dell’altro, spargendo liberamente la lozione sulla pelle. La massaggiò gentilmente, passandola sugli orli dell’anello di muscoli. Poi fece lo stesso sul proprio pene, finché l’olio non fu caldo e distribuito omogeneamente sulla superficie.

Tenendo in equilibrio Stiles, si mise in posizione, mettendo a contatto il glande con l’entrata dell’altro, aspettando che s’irrigidisse di riflesso per poi rilassarsi di nuovo, iniziando quindi a muoversi in avanti. Benché i muscoli fossero rilassati e il passaggio avvenne senza problemi, Stiles sibilò per il fastidio mentre Derek affondava in lui. Di colpo si ricordò di quanto fosse stato aggressivo la notte prima e fece scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena in modo calmante, modificando leggermente i suoi piani.

Procedette lentamente, ora, attirando il bacino dell’altro verso di sé fino a farglielo posare in grembo, portando indietro il peso fino a sedersi sui propri polpacci. Avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita dell’altro, premendo la sua schiena al proprio petto e sorreggendolo mentre spingeva dolcemente verso l’alto, in lui. L’angolazione creava una pressione meno profonda, sostituendo la frizione creata da spinte più forti. Stiles sospirò per il piacere. Portò le mani dietro di sé, carezzandogli i capelli neri e stendendo le dita sulla sua nuca.

Derek gli passò le mani lungo il petto, verso l’alto, sfiorandogli gli anellini ai capezzoli. Premette le labbra sulla morbida pelle della parte posteriore del collo, facendo scorrere la bocca fino al punto in cui il collo incontrava la curva della spalla. Si soffermò lì, avvolgendo le braccia strette al suo torace mentre si spingeva in lui. Lasciò un nuovo succhiotto sulla sua pelle, guadagnandosi un gemito mentre mandava la mano a esplorare punti più in basso, stimolando l’erezione che ondeggiava tra le sue cosce.

Lo scopò in questo modo per un po’, assaporando la sensazione della sua pelle setosa, il modo in cui si abbandonava contro di lui. Ma non era abbastanza – per entrambi. Infine rallentò il ritmo, facendo sollevare Stiles sulle ginocchia, scivolando fuori dal suo corpo. Poi gli diede una spintarella al fianco, indicandogli di voltarsi e dicendo: “Stenditi per me.”

L’altro obbedì, sorridente e rilassato, sdraiandosi sulle pellicce e separando le gambe, invitandolo a rientrare. Derek si sporse su di lui, avvolgendo un capezzolo eretto nella bocca, succhiando con abbastanza vigore da farlo dimenare ed emettere un gemito spezzato. Giocherellò con l’anellino con la lingua, passando mani sul suo corpo con fare possessivo. Benché fosse buio, i suoi occhi si erano abituati abbastanza da poter vedere il modo in cui Stiles reagiva al suo tocco. Ancora si meravigliava che questa creatura dorata si trovasse nel suo letto e che apprezzasse i suoi rozzi tocchi. Quando finalmente scostò la testa, il pene dell’altro era completamente eretto e si tendeva contro l’addome. Gli fece spostare il bacino nel punto che desiderava e si rispinse in lui, più a fondo questa volta, riempiendolo.

Poi iniziò a muoversi, con lunghe spinte decise che iniziarono lentamente ma aumentarono gradualmente di velocità. I gemiti di Stiles erano ora sospiri di piacere e, quando Derek si abbassò, posando il peso sui gomiti, l’altro azzerò la distanza tra le loro labbra. Derek affondò nel calore della sua bocca, spingendo in lui sia con la lingua sia con l’erezione. Stiles si aprì per lui, dandogli tutto e anche di più, stringendo la presa sulle sue spalle, poi passandogli le mani sul costato e i muscoli guizzanti della schiena.

Non pensava di riuscire ancora per molto a procedere gentilmente, a causa del modo in cui Stiles stava spingendo il bacino incontro a ogni spinta, agganciando con forza i piedi al retro delle cosce di Derek, baciandolo con ardore e determinazione. Anche così non era abbastanza, come scoprì quando l’altro gli afferrò le natiche per farlo spingere con più forza e andare più a fondo.

Quando Stiles interruppe il bacio, gettando la testa all’indietro con un tonfo e un basso gemito – “Sssssì!” – abbandonò ogni speranza di mantenere la tenerezza. Gli afferrò i fianchi per poter fare leva e si spinse con forza in lui, inseguendo aggressivamente il picco del piacere che entrambi volevano fargli raggiungere. Il ragazzo strinse il caldo canale attorno a lui con ogni spinta progressivamente più violenta, affondandogli le unghie nella pelle mentre mormorava mezze parole contro la pelle del suo collo. Non esisteva altro che il buio, la vicinanza e il loro respiro accelerato. Derek si aggrappò a lui come se credesse che, se si fosse aperto abbastanza, se avesse spinto abbastanza a fondo, si potesse rifugiare per sempre nel calore di Stiles.

Non era possibile, ma ci andò vicino quando venne in lui e una profonda ondata di sollievo si diffuse nel suo corpo, invece dell’esplosione infuocata della notte prima. Era altrettanto piacevole.

Dopo essersi preso un attimo per riprendere fiato, si sollevò tendendo un braccio, piegando le ginocchia e posando il peso sui polpacci, senza sfilarsi dal canale caldo di Stiles, per il momento, non volendo interrompere la sensazione di connessione e soddisfazione che stava provando. L’altro gli stava sorridendo, con un’espressione soddisfatta, gentile e un po’ ansimante. Come se volesse davvero essere qui, come se volesse Derek.

E, almeno in un senso, era vero. Derek abbassò lo sguardo sul suo corpo, poi allungò una mano verso la sua erezione, passando le dita sul glande umido, poi avvolgendo stretto il palmo attorno a essa. C’era qualcosa di diverso nell’avere sempre lo stesso compagno di letto notte dopo notte. Qualcosa che gli faceva desiderare di soddisfarlo di persona. Riuscì solo a massaggiarlo qualche volta, però, prima che l’altro gli posasse la mano sulla sua, fermandolo.

“Non c’è bisogno che facciate questo per me, mio signore,” disse Stiles con tono imbarazzato.

Lui si limitò a osservarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato e a riprendere il movimento della mano. L’altro emise un gemito frustrato, afferrandogli il polso. Derek si limitò ad afferrargli la mano in questione con quella libera, premendola sulle pellicce accanto al suo fianco, senza mai fermare il ritmo regolare del suo massaggio.

“Posso occuparmene da solo e lasciarvi riposare,” ritentò, benché Derek potesse vedere le sue addominali contrarsi quando torse il polso, premendo il pollice sulla fessura in alto.

“Stai cercando di dirmi che non sto facendo un buon lavoro?” chiese, divertito dal modo in cui la sua espressione divenne orripilata.

“No, io- Certo che no, mio signore! Io-”

“Forse preferiresti che provassi qualcosa di diverso,” continuò, ignorando il suo blaterare e scostandosi da lui, facendo ricadere il pene, morbido e bagnato, sulla propria coscia. Esitò solo per un momento, abbassando lo sguardo sulla magnifica erezione nella propria presa.

Non era un’attività che ci si aspettava da uomini del suo rango. Eppure sembrava che a Stiles piacesse praticarla su di lui – molto, in effetti. Di certo sapeva che fosse piacevole riceverla. Per quanto fosse un principiante in questo campo, scoprì di essere interessato a imparare. Accostò la bocca alla lunghezza di carne calda, leccandola dalla base alla punta.

Stiles emise un gemito di piacere misto a disagio, sgranando gli occhi con espressione incredula. La reazione lo compiacque e lo divertì. Così lo fece ancora, facendo seguire la lingua dal pollice, spargendo la saliva in modo da far luccicare la pelle sensibile. Poi avvolse le dita attorno all’asta e spostò il glande, in modo da poterlo coprire con le labbra.

“Per le palle di Mavet!” imprecò dalla sorpresa Stiles, mentre le cosce venivano attraversate da un improvviso spasmo quando abbassò la bocca su di lui. Non fece andare troppo a fondo l’erezione, limitandosi a suggere il glande, stringendo le labbra sull’orlo cicatrizzato del prepuzio. Ma anche quello sembrò sufficiente a suscitare altre imprecazioni, rivolte a divinità sconosciute. Non aveva mai sentito il sapore di un altro uomo, prima d’ora. La goccia di liquido sulla punta era aspro e amaro, del tutto nuovo, ma in alcuni modi il suo sapore e aroma gli erano già familiari – erano parte di Stiles, solo più concentrati. Premette la lingua alla fessura, per poi sollevare improvvisamente la testa, prendendo un respiro profondo, non avendo ancora capito come regolare la respirazione con la bocca piena.

Guardò Stiles con un sopracciglio sollevato, sfidandolo a fare commenti sulla sua inesperienza, ma l’altro lo stava osservando con un’espressione quasi meravigliata. Forse, nella sua condizione subordinata, non aveva mai provato come fosse avere la bocca di un altro su di sé, proprio come Derek non aveva mai preso in bocca nessun altro. Quel pensiero gli diede più fiducia in sé. Procedeva in modo esitante e imperfetto, ma di certo era persistente. Rilassò ulteriormente la mandibola, facendo scivolare l’erezione più a fondo, usando la lingua per guidarla in avanti, per poi scostare di nuovo la testa per respirare. Cercò di farla andare più in profondità, questa volta – Stiles gemette quando deglutì di riflesso. Sollevò lievemente i fianchi, facendo avanzare il pene più a fondo nella sua gola rispetto a quanto si era aspettato Derek. Scostò il capo di scatto, tossendo mentre l’altro balbettava di perdonarlo. Lui lo zittì afferrandogli con forza un fianco, tenendolo fermo mentre si riabbassava per ritentare. Non ci volle molto a capire come respirare dal naso e continuare a muovere la bocca allo stesso tempo. Era facile, fintanto che non andava troppo a fondo. Fu soddisfatto quando riuscì a trovare un ritmo regolare, guadagnandosi più gemiti.

Era evidente che Stiles fosse vicino all’orgasmo. Ciò lo spinse ad aumentare la velocità, andando però meno a fondo di prima. La schiena dell’altro s’inarcò per il piacere e Derek fu compiaciuto di esserne la sola causa. Il petto del ragazzo si sollevava con ogni rapido respiro, con i capezzoli eretti e la testa che si contorceva da un lato all’altro tra le pellicce. Una delle mani di Stiles andò a tirare dolcemente uno degli anellini ai capezzoli. L’altra invece gli percorse la coscia, affondando tra le gambe e cercando di superare i testicoli. Derek sollevò la testa, confuso, ma un attimo dopo capì: infilò le dita nella sua entrata, ancora allentata e scivolosa a causa del suo seme, imitando le spinte di prima. Il ragazzo si limitava ad ansimare, ora, muovendosi attorno all’intrusione mentre lui gli suggeva il glande. Quando fece affondare la bocca su di lui, gemette forte, e quando aumentò l’intensità della suzione Stiles spalancò gli occhi, osservandolo e cercando di formare delle parole.

Poi la sua erezione venne attraversata da uno spasmo e la bocca di Derek venne inondata da un fluido amaro e salato. Non ne fu sorpreso, ma non riuscì a deglutirlo tutto al primo colpo. Quando scostò il capo, osservò con la fronte corrugata le gocce disobbedienti che stavano scivolando lungo il pene di Stiles, ma raccoglierle con la lingua non fu difficile. A quel punto Stiles era pulito e soddisfatto e lui aveva portato a termine con successo la sua piccola missione privata.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo, l’altro lo stava guardando con occhi sgranati e, quando lui inarcò un sopracciglio, deglutì in modo evidente. Stanco, adesso, e con un lieve bruciore alla gola, Derek si alzò dal letto, andando alla ricerca dell’otre dell’acqua. Bevve fino a dissetarsi, poi tornò al giaciglio, passandolo a Stiles, il quale accettò l’otre e bevve avidamente dal beccuccio. Derek a quel punto lo mise da parte e tornò a letto, coprendoli entrambi con le pellicce e stendendosi accanto al ragazzo.

Nessuno di loro disse una parola, limitandosi a intrecciare le membra e abbandonarsi al sonno.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Quando Derek si svegliò, scoprì che, per la prima volta da moltissimo tempo, la sua reazione immediata non era alzarsi e iniziare la giornata. Questa volta l’attrattiva delle pellicce, calde e morbide, lo convinse a rimanere a letto. Aveva tra le braccia il suo amante addormentato, che gli pesava un po’ sul petto, ma lo abbracciava comunque in modo confortevole. Inoltre, non aveva alcuna ragione esterna per alzarsi. La sua presenza al nuovo plotone così di prima mattina avrebbe solo distratto i soldati, se fosse arrivato prima che avessero una chance di prepararsi per l’ispezione. E, per quanto riguardava le _sue_ truppe, ficcanasare tra loro avrebbe solo interferito con l’autorità dei tenenti. Benché il resto dell’accampamento fosse animato dai suoni delle persone che si preparavano e si spostavano, lui doveva rimanere qui.

E quindi perché non rimanere esattamente dove si trovava?

Abbassò lo sguardo sui morbidi capelli castani di Stiles, sulle ciglia posate delicatamente sulle guance. Il suo respiro era regolare e lento. Riusciva a vedere l’orlo del livido che si stava formando nel punto in cui il collo incontrava la spalla. Il suo marchio.

Stiles emise un lieve suono, leccandosi le labbra di riflesso nel sonno, per poi riaccoccolare il viso sul petto di Derek. Così si concesse di riabbassare le palpebre e dormì ancora un po’.

 

Ci fu un forte tonfo e il nitrito di un cavallo fuori dalla tenda che lo fecero svegliare di soprassalto, mentre Stiles s’irrigidiva contro il suo corpo. Ma a quei rumori seguirono solo voci che bisticciavano bonariamente, oltre a qualcuno che si occupò di calmare l’animale spaventato, suoni abbastanza rassicuranti da farli rilassare entrambi.

Stiles emise un piccolo suono di protesta. E il suo stomaco gli fece eco.

“Fame?” chiese Derek.

“Sì, mio signore,” mormorò quello con tono assonnato, avvicinandoglisi ulteriormente e richiudendo gli occhi.

“Derek,” si ritrovò a dire.

“Mmm?” chiese l’altro, ammiccando lentamente per scacciare il sonno e guardandolo in viso.

Esitò per un attimo, esaminando quell’impulso, ma scoprì che l’idea gli piacesse. Abbassò lo sguardo sul ragazzo e sollevò le sopracciglia. “Il mio nome. È Derek. Qui in tenda, a letto, chiamami per nome.”

Stiles lo osservò per un momento, molto più sveglio, adesso. “Derek,” ripeté, provando che effetto facesse sulle sue labbra.

Derek emise un lento sospiro e annuì. “Bene.” Passò gentilmente le dita tra i suoi capelli corti, poi gli diede una spintarella in modo da farlo scostare, per non essere più bloccato dal suo peso. A quel punto si alzò e si diresse all’altro lato della tenda, prendendo in mano la ciotola della frutta, mettendoci dentro anche una forma di formaggio e il pane rimasto.

Stiles si affrettò ad alzarsi, ansioso di sostituirlo nel dovere di servirgli un pasto. Ma Derek si limitò a scuotere la testa. “Non c’è niente da fare questa mattina. Preferisco rimanere a letto.”

Lo sguardo dell’altro scattò sul suo viso, cercando di interpretare le sue intenzioni. Si mordicchiò il labbro, poi adocchiò la boccetta con la lozione che usavano per fare sesso, accertandosi che fosse ancora vicino alle pellicce. Derek non si prese la briga di commentare la sua presupposizione, dato che anche lui in quel momento non era certo di cosa volesse fare. Ma si rimise comodo sul giaciglio senza dare un’altra occhiata al corpo dell’altro, decidendo invece di stendersi e posarsi la ciotola sull’addome, staccando un acino dal grappolo d’uva e mettendoselo in bocca.

Dopo aver preso un lento respiro, Stiles si ristese accanto a lui. Il suo calore fu una piacevole aggiunta, quando gli si accoccolò contro dopo solo un attimo di esitazione. Derek staccò un altro acino e glielo accostò alle labbra. L’altro lo accettò e si rilassò al suo fianco, rivolgendogli un sorriso spontaneo.

Per un po’ mangiarono in silenzio, circondati dai suoni dell’accampamento che veniva smontato attorno a loro.

“Al Nord cosa mangiate a colazione?” chiese, ansioso di distrarsi dal fatto che le sue truppe si stessero spostando senza di lui.

L’altro ghignò. “Oh, più che altro le stesse cose. Più cereali – l’avena è comune. Uno dei miei cibi preferiti è formaggio morbido di capra o pecora su una fetta di pane, ma quaggiù non ne vedo molto.”

Derek lo adocchiò con aria scettica. “Ne ho assaggiato un po’ quando ero nel Nord. Davvero a te piace?”

L’altro emise un basso mormorio di piacere nostalgico. “Lo adoro. Basta aggiungere le erbette giuste e un uovo di quaglia ed è perfetto.”

Scosse la testa. “A casa preferisco una salsiccia con le uova. D’oca piuttosto che di quaglia. Con gallette e sugo di carne. E frutta, ovviamente,” aggiunse con una scrollata di spalle, facendo riferimento al tesoro agricolo più grande della sua Nazione. I frutteti reali erano vasti e ben curati.

“Oh, le mele sono magnifiche qui,” intervenne Stiles. “Quelle che crescono a nord sono piccole e rosse e farinose.”

“Non sono male. Ma io preferisco le pere o le prugne.”

“Non le ho mai assaggiate,” rispose l’altro con una risata. “Non mi sono mai spinto così a est. Non sono mai stato neanche così a sud, prima d’ora.”

“Ma volevi? Prima che fossi…”

“Venduto?” completò Stiles con uno sbuffo ironico. Il suo volto, però, assunse un’espressione più mesta. “Sì, a volte sognavo di viaggiare. Magari portare dei cavalli a sud, per venderli in posti nuovi, esplorare il mondo…”

“E non c’è nessuno che sente la tua mancanza?” chiese Derek.

Stiles lo osservò a lungo, con un’aria indecifrabile, poi scostò lo sguardo ambra.

“No. Non c’è più nessuno.” La sua voce era sommessa, ma un attimo dopo risollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. “E voi? Com’è la vostra famiglia?”

Derek emise uno sbuffo divertito. “Sono un gruppo vivace. Siamo tutti diversi in un modo o nell’altro. Mia Sorella maggiore, Laura, è l’erede al trono e il ruolo le si addice. I miei Fratelli sono coinvolti a fondo nel governo della Nazione: Breccan si occupa principalmente dei rapporti di commercio e Liam più delle funzioni interne. Le mie Sorelle minori sono ancora giovani, benché Cora abbia da sempre avuto un interesse per le attività fisiche, mentre Lily sta iniziando a interessarsi alle arti.”

“E voi siete un guerriero,” mormorò l’altro.

“Ho avuto dei buoni risultati in questo campo,” concordò, guardando con la fronte corrugata il grappolo spoglio posato sul proprio torace. Stiles notò la direzione del suo sguardo. Scivolò fuori dal suo pigro abbraccio e si diresse verso il tavolo, con la pelle dorata che brillava quando veniva sfiorata dalle sottili lame di luce mattutina che s’infilavano tra i punti che tenevano insieme i pannelli della tenda.

Forse non gli sarebbe sembrato così esotico se ci fosse stata più gente del Nord che si addentrava nel territorio degli Hale, ma Derek non poteva fare a meno di venire ammaliato dall’aspetto di Stiles, dal suono della sua voce accentata. Lo guardava anche mentre svolgeva la banale attività di raccogliere un altro po’ di frutta in via di maturazione.

“È quello che preferite fare? Quello che intendo è: se poteste scegliere qualsiasi occupazione, scegliereste comunque la guerra?”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, emettendo un piccolo sbuffo mentre prendeva in considerazione la domanda. “Sono quello che la mia famiglia necessita che sia. Non so cos’altro potrei essere. Tutta la mia vita è stata forgiata dalle mie responsabilità. Proteggere la mia casa.”

Stiles emise un mormorio pensoso mentre tornava a letto. S’inginocchiò e rovesciò la frutta che teneva tra le braccia sul torace nudo di Derek, rivolgendogli un piccolo ghigno per poi ristendersi sotto le coperte e nel suo abbraccio, premendo la pelle alla sua dal collo alle ginocchia.

“E tu? Se non stessi facendo niente di questo?” chiese lui, facendo un vago gesto verso lo spazio circondante.

“Oh, facile! Tornerei a lavorare con i cavalli. Sono stato cresciuto per diventare un allevatore, come i miei genitori.” Esitò, con lo sguardo distante mentre pensava. Prese un frutto, osservandolo con un sorriso. “Ma non sarei mai potuto rimanere lì. Avrei dovuto essere un mercante itinerante. Mi manca il Nord, ma sono contento di aver visto di più, oltre alle grandi pianure. Ora ho visto montagne e cascate.”

Un velo di tristezza gli oscurò il viso, solo per un momento, ma poi diede un morso alla mela, facendo spallucce. “Ma penso che abbiate ragione voi; è difficile immaginare di essere qualcun altro.”

Cadde il silenzio tra loro, mentre rimanevano stesi l’uno accanto all’altro, e poco dopo Derek dovette ammettere di non poter più riuscire a sentire i suoni delle sue stesse truppe che partivano senza di lui. Se n’erano andate. E prima o poi avrebbe dovuto alzarsi. Per quanto fosse frustrante osservare i suoi plotoni marciare senza di lui, ora ne aveva un altro di cui assumere il comando. E, come minimo, i suoi nuovi soldati e soldatesse avevano bisogno di vedere la sua faccia. Pensare a loro non lo mise di buon umore, però. Non quando ciò significava dover abbandonare il caldo corpo premuto contro di lui.

Il poco che sapeva di loro finora era vergognoso. Era tentato di far loro eseguire l’addestramento di routine da cima a fondo, per imparare ogni loro punto di forza e debolezza, come avrebbe fatto quando non c’erano campagne militari in corso. Ma sarebbe stato un dispendio di energia eccessivo e non aveva certo il tempo di riaddestrarli, se avessero dimostrato di essere inadeguati, ed era quasi certo che lo fossero. Greenberg non era mai stato granché competente in generale, da quanto ne sapeva. Ma come minimo avrebbe dovuto conoscere meglio i comandanti degli squadroni, essere in grado di riconoscere alcuni dei suoi uomini quando fosse arrivato il momento di marciare con loro e sapere quali comandi fossero in grado di eseguire in modo accettabile, abbastanza da avere uno scopo.

Ma indugiò quando si vestì, permettendo a Stiles di aiutarlo a decidere quale armatura leggera mettere e lasciando che si divertisse a giocherellare con le varie fibbie, finché ogni dettaglio non era esattamente come volesse. Quindi decise che Camaro avesse bisogno di essere accudita, prima di dirigersi verso l’accampamento delle truppe. Dopotutto non avrebbe certo smesso di cavalcare solo perché ora era al comando di soldati di fanteria. Doveva comunque vedere come avrebbero reagito alla sua presenza.

“Vieni,” ordinò a Stiles, chinandosi per uscire dal lembo aperto della tenda e dirigendosi verso il palo a cui era legata Camaro. Lo scosse vedere tutto quello spazio vuoto oltre il suo accampamento personale. Non vedere traccia dei suoi uomini e donne. Ora gli unici che rimanevano erano le guardie appostate a ovest della tenda.

La cavalla nitrì alla loro vista, spostando il peso con entusiasmo mentre iniziavano ad avvicinarsi a lei.

“Ehi, bella,” disse Stiles, per poi girare sui tacchi e sparire di nuovo in tenda.

Derek scoccò un’occhiataccia verso di lui per la disobbedienza, ma poi continuò nel suo intento con una smorfia rassegnata, posando una mano irruvidita dalle battaglie sulla nuca dell’animale, mentre lei spingeva la testa verso il suo petto. Come al solito, appoggiò il suo peso considerevole contro il punto di contatto con la mano, mentre lui le carezzava il manto e Camaro emetteva piccoli sbuffi contenti.

Si accorse del ritorno di Stiles dal modo in cui lei ruotò le orecchie, ma quella era l’unica reazione che otteneva, ormai, con Derek intento a grattare il suo punto preferito, sopra gli occhi. L’altro si unì a loro con calma e cautela, ma anche fiducia in sé, permettendo alla cavalla di vedere lui e la piccola mela che teneva in mano.

Derek lasciò la cavalla a godersi quella prelibatezza, iniziando a spazzolare via la polvere accumulata sul suo manto dalla sera prima. Quando arrivò al punto di sistemarle i finimenti addosso, Stiles, da vero uomo del Nord, stava borbottando cose senza senso all’animale mentre quella masticava rumorosamente l’altra metà del frutto.

“Stai viziando il mio cavallo,” disse con tono secco quando Camaro pestò le zampe con fare irritato quando lui le portò davanti al muso il morso prima che avesse finito di masticare i rimasugli di mela che ancora aveva in bocca – o così credeva lei. Probabilmente aveva già deglutito tutto tempo fa e ora stava solo masticando a vuoto, sentendosi ancora il sapore in bocca.

Stiles arricciò le labbra come se volesse protestare, ma non aveva una difesa pronta. Derek non ghignò, benché fosse tentato di farlo. Finì invece di allacciare le briglie e gettò la cavezza attorno al palo. Era un’abitudine radicata a fondo salire in sella e tenersi in equilibrio mentre Camaro scuoteva la criniera e faceva qualche passo di danza, riabituandosi al suo peso.

“Mio signore…” Stiles indugiò, guardandosi alle spalle per assicurarsi di essere da soli, per poi avvicinarsi al collo dell’animale, posando un palmo sul suo ginocchio mentre si correggeva a voce bassa: “Derek. Avete dei compiti per me, oggi?”

Non aveva pianificato nulla, oltre a controllare le sue nuove truppe, ma senza Erica c’erano molte cose a cui avrebbe dovuto pensare di cui di solito non si sarebbe occupato personalmente. Di certo non poteva contare sui membri del plotone per avere delle informazioni obiettive su di loro. La loro lealtà era diretta prima di tutto verso loro stessi, benché avessero giurato fedeltà alla Corona e a lui. Osservò Stiles dall’alto, ragionando con la fronte aggrottata.

“Sai leggere?”

L’altro fece spallucce. “Abbastanza bene, suppongo, benché a volte voi meridionali con la vostra scrittura svolazzante possiate essere più incomprensibili della benedizione di una sacerdotessa di Khotol.”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio per la sua irriverenza, il che non lo intimidì neanche lontanamente come accadeva agli altri schiavi, ma si limitò a mettere le redini in una mano sola e a porgere l’altra verso Stiles.

“Vieni, allora, ho del lavoro per te all’accampamento del mio nuovo plotone.”

L’altro esitò solo un attimo prima di afferrargli la mano e issarsi davanti a lui sulla groppa di Camaro. La cavalla si spostò e fece qualche passo di lato mentre si abituava al peso insolito sulla schiena, ma si era affezionata sufficientemente al ragazzo da adattarsi senza troppe storie. Il fatto che Stiles si fosse guadagnato la sua approvazione era davvero un’impresa importante, poiché sarebbe stato facile per lei spostare la testa all’indietro e mordergli la caviglia esposta, se ne avesse avuto voglia e se Derek avesse allentato la presa sulle redini anche solo per un momento.

Percorsero il perimetro dell’accampamento. Benché la sua tenda non fosse isolata ai margini della tendopoli, non era neanche vicina al vecchio plotone di Greenberg, che era invece posto dall’altro lato del campo. Gli altri plotoni erano impegnati con vari preparativi, ma al momento non stava accadendo granché. Più che altro gli uomini si stavano godendo il bel tempo e la tregua dalla marcia, che sarebbe durata solo qualche altro giorno al massimo.

In groppa a Camaro, Stiles era una calda presenza contro il suo grembo. Una sensazione nuova ma benaccetta. Era anche un’aggiunta abbastanza particolare che in molti si voltarono a guardarli, quando passavano. A lui non interessava.

Quando infine arrivarono al plotone, lo sollevò vedere che alcuni dei miglioramenti che aveva ordinato fossero stati messi in atto. Non si aspettava un miracolo, ma aveva bisogno di sapere che certe basi fossero in posizione, per poter guidare i soldati con così poco preavviso e con un minimo di successo. Non avrebbe avuto il tempo di sviluppare la disciplina e l’addestramento di cui aveva bisogno, ma se poteva essere certo che le scorte di viveri e i sistemi di comunicazione fossero in ordine, allora sarebbe stato possibile evitare il massacro. Benché anche quello fosse da vedere.

“Sono in brutta forma,” mormorò.

Stiles emise un vago suono concorde, guardando le truppe disordinate che li circondavano. Derek guidò Camaro fino al centro dell’accampamento, compiaciuto di vedere il turbinio di attività causato dalla sua comparsa. Aveva una reputazione severa e non senza ragione. Non aveva la nomea di comandante ingiusto, magari, ma anche l’equità provocava inquietudine tra soldati così al di sotto degli standard. Lealtà, rispetto… erano cose che andavano costruite, quindi per ora li avrebbe guidati con mano ferma e sperato che ciò funzionasse abbastanza da mantenerli in vita.

Quando arrivò al centro dell’accampamento, fece fermare Camaro e con una spintarella fece scendere Stiles. Il ragazzo grattò il collo dell’animale mentre aspettava istruzioni, guadagnandosi probabilmente più rispetto genuino dai presenti con quell’azione coraggiosa di quanto non ne avrebbe ricevuto dall’autorità conferita a parole da Derek.

E c’erano numerosi sguardi puntati su di loro, in modo ridicolmente ovvio, benché alcuni stessero pateticamente cercando di apparire occupati invece di origliare gli spostamenti del loro nuovo comandante.

“Ho bisogno che tu compili l’inventario di schiavi e servitori, e delle risorse. Una parte delle informazioni è qui,” disse, alzando la voce in modo che arrivasse anche alle orecchie in ascolto, infilandosi una mano nella casacca e consegnandogli dei fogli che aveva preso il giorno prima. “Altre sono nel baule là in fondo. Ma temo che per la maggior parte siano inaccurate e dovranno essere verificate personalmente. Ti do l’autorità di richiedere informazioni sul plotone da ogni soldato, servo o schiavo,” aggiunse, sfilandosi l’anello con il sigillo e passandogli anche quello.

“Sì, mio signore,” rispose Stiles, tenendosi gli oggetti vicini al petto con occhi spalancati.

“Quando hai finito, ritorna alla nostra tenda con gli appunti di quello che hai scoperto. Sii pronto a fare rapporto.”

L’altro ghignò, abbassando le palpebre a quelle ultime parole e rendendo un semplice ordine un doppio senso. Ma poi abbassò il capo e ripeté la risposta affermativa.

Derek trattenne un sorriso divertito e gli rivolse invece un cenno brusco per indicargli di mettersi a lavoro, restio a condividere il suo affetto con tutti gli sguardi concentrati su di loro. Stiles indietreggiò con un cenno deferente del capo, poi si diresse deciso verso il baule. Lui fece allontanare Camaro, tornando verso l’orlo del campo, dove aveva visto uno squadrone esercitarsi con le armi. Ammesso che quella patetica scena si potesse chiamare ‘esercitazione’.

Stavano per sperimentare un duro risveglio.

 

Fu molte ore dopo che tornò al suo lato dell’accampamento, quando il sole era ormai al crepuscolo e il momento del pasto serale e del riposo si stava avvicinando rapidamente. Di certo si sentiva esausto tanto quanto i soldati e soldatesse che aveva passato le ultime ore ad addestrare, in gran parte perché non c’era nessuno disponibile che avesse le abilità sufficienti per dimostrare come svolgere le mosse giuste. Aveva dovuto guidarli personalmente in ogni azione, rendere chiara ogni sua richiesta. Non c’era neanche un tenente né un comandante di squadrone tra loro che avesse mantenuto abbastanza acume o autorità da soddisfare i suoi standard.

Eppure sembrava che i suoi doveri non fossero ancora finiti, quel giorno.

C’era Lydia ad aspettarlo in tenda. Non si prese la briga di sollevare lo sguardo quando lui entrò. Era seduta con le gambe accavallate e le dita appoggiate al mento, mentre osservava la sua preda. Stiles era appollaiato sul basso sgabello, pietrificato, come una lepre messa all’angolo da un lupo.

Mentre si avvicinava, il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo, poi si affrettò ad alzarsi. Gli rivolse un sorriso agitato e Derek si ritrovò quasi a desiderare di poterlo ricambiare. Ma, così come stavano le cose, il suo volto rimase impassibile mentre lo raggiungeva. Gli sfiorò la spalla con la mano, però, passando il pollice sulla pelle della clavicola, per poi indicare con un cenno l’apertura della tenda. Quindi si tolse Stiles dalla testa, avanzando per sedersi di fronte a Lydia.

Lei, tuttavia, osservò il ragazzo sgusciare fuori, quindi continuò a guardare il punto in cui era scomparso per un lungo momento, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo su Derek.

“Avevo sentito… Se non l’avessi visto con i miei occhi, non ci avrei creduto,” disse, inarcando un sopracciglio con un’espressione che univa divertimento, noia e scherno.

Si limitò a guardarla finché lei non alzò gli occhi al cielo e si passò una mano guantata di nero lungo la treccia ramata, scostandosela dietro la spalla.

“D’accordo. Negami i miei pettegolezzi. È più importante che ti riferisca le novità. Sta per partire un convoglio dall’accampamento principale degli Argent. Qualcuno d’importante sarà in movimento e, benché avrà una scorta con sé, è diretto verso le loro terre, quindi non si aspetteranno interferenze da parte nostra.”

“Di chi si tratta?” chiese lui, sorpreso. Era inusuale che il personale militare viaggiasse in carrozza, perfino per gli Argent.

“Non sono riuscita ad avvicinarmi abbastanza per scoprirlo. Tutti i loro servitori sono oberati di lavoro, al momento, preparandosi allo stesso tempo alla battaglia e alla marcia. Non è stato difficile infiltrare le loro forze fingendomi una delle tante servette, ma è stato difficile muovermi senza che mi affidassero un compito.” Scoppiò a ridere, inclinando la testa. “Kate Argent non tollera le serve troppo attraenti, quindi le tengono il più lontano possibile da lei. Si diverte a portarsi a letto i suoi uomini, a volte, com’è abbastanza comune, ma non le piace se i loro sguardi vagano altrove.”

Lo disse come se fosse un dettaglio importante e Derek si impegnò a pensare come avrebbe fatto sua Sorella, con la sua mente predisposta alle sfumature della politica e del sotterfugio. Aveva sentito dire che Kate Argent fosse una bella donna. Che potesse avere chiunque avesse voluto. Una gelosia simile faceva dunque parte della sua natura ed era un’informazione utile per la grande arena politica, nonostante la sua apparente irrilevanza.

“Ho potuto dedurre che fosse qualcuno d’inaspettato nell’accampamento, qualcuno che non pensavano sarebbe venuto al fronte. Forse è una delle figlie reali. Da quello che ho sentito, sanno essere turbolenti; ma immagino che far competere tutti i membri di una generazione per l’ascensione al trono debba per forza avere quel risultato.”

La fusione di meritocrazia e aristocrazia degli Argent era una stranezza nelle terre conosciute, ma non era una filosofia in cui Derek trovava molto da ridire. Corrugò la fronte mentre ragionava su quel che sapeva dei numerosi successori reali. “È qualcuno di valore, allora?”

Lydia gli rivolse un broncio dubbioso. “ _Quello_ è ancora da appurare. Di certo è un individuo importante per gli Argent. Qualcuno che ti farebbe comodo… prendere in prestito,” aggiunse con un ghigno. Ma durò solo un attimo. “Ti sarebbe utile avere qualche freccia in più al tuo arco, questa volta.”

Sapeva bene quanto lui che in un combattimento frontale non avrebbero mai vinto questa guerra, affidandosi solo alla forza bruta. Dovevano fare affidamento a strategie creative, facendo uso di mosse sia politiche sia diplomatiche.

“Pensi che sia fattibile?” le chiese. Si fidava del suo giudizio quasi implicitamente, a questo punto, dopo anni di assistenza fedele ed efficace.

“Per te? Certamente. Soprattutto poiché non si aspettano un approccio laterale. Un brigante che rapisce un aristocratico nel loro stesso territorio… non verrebbe mai loro in mente una cosa simile,” li derise, scuotendo la testa. “Che sciocchi.”

Derek sospirò, divertito. Peter aveva ragione su quel punto, almeno. Gli Argent non erano mai stati bravi a difendere il loro fianco. Erano un esercito che preferiva l’approccio frontale, troppo sicuro della propria forza, abbondanza numerica e superiorità morale.

“Che altro?” chiese, passandole un tozzo di pane con del formaggio.

C’era qualche altro dettaglio su chi fosse presente al fronte, frammenti d’informazioni che era riuscita a raccogliere. Gli umori instabili di Kate e Gerard, la rigida disciplina impartita da Victoria. Chris, nelle rare occasioni in cui compariva negli accampamenti frontali, era meno facile da prevedere, meno ovvio. Era anche più misericordioso e giusto, il che non era una novità, ma era un bene averne conferma anche in tempo di guerra.

Apparentemente si stavano ancora attenendo alla storia che la loro intenzione fosse annettere le vie commerciali occidentali e ‘liberare’ le genti sui confini. Informò Lydia dei tentativi di assassinio e lei gli riferì che non pensava che si trattasse di una strategia originata dal consiglio di guerra principale – era probabile che fosse stata l’azione di un singolo condottiero Argent. Metodi simili si avvicinavano troppo ai limiti del codice, quindi era poco probabile che vi fosse dietro uno dei comandanti in capo, almeno non direttamente. Inoltre, se così fosse stato, lei ne avrebbe sentito parlare.

Quando Derek finì di spiegare come le truppe fossero state separate e il modo in cui stesse lavorando a stretto contatto con i soldati di Peter invece dei suoi, Lydia lo guardò con espressione tesa e pensierosa. Non espresse la sua preoccupazione a voce, ma era evidente sul suo viso. Si posò un palmo sulla bocca mentre pensava al suo rapporto, poi scosse la testa.

“Tutto ciò che posso offrirti è quello di cui abbiamo già parlato.”

“Ed è molto. Lydia, ti ringrazio. È esattamente il genere di opportunità che potrebbe rivelarsi fondamentale a lungo termine. Terrò conto di tutto quello che mi hai detto e informerò Peter. Tu sarai-”

“Altrove, sì.” Lo osservò per un attimo con occhi luminosi, poi si rigettò la treccia sulla spalla, alzandosi, mentre la chioma ramata brillava nella luce delle candele.

Lydia non apparteneva a loro. Il tono sprezzante delle sue parole bastò come promemoria. In quanto nobile di una piccola Nazione a loro alleata, al confine a nord, la cui famiglia aveva frequentato assiduamente la corte dei suoi Genitori, era sia un’amica sia un individuo che aveva molto da guadagnare dai loro successi nell’arena politica del continente. Aveva anche molto più potere individuale e rango rispetto a un agente con un ruolo simile. Compariva e se ne andava a suo piacimento e, chissà per quale motivo, si divertiva a fare la spia.

Dopo la storia tra lei e suo Zio, però, e le politiche di cortigiani e dinastie che aveva dovuto affrontare nelle sue terre, non dubitava che si stesse godendo questa relativa libertà.

“Magari,” aggiunse in fretta prima che lei se ne andasse, scegliendo con cura le sue parole, “potresti prenderti carico di dirigerti verso la capitale. Mia Sorella dovrebbe essere a qualche giorno di distanza da qui e so che è da molto che non ti vede.”

“Non vedo perché no. Lei almeno apprezza un buon pettegolezzo,” lo prese in giro con un sorriso affilato. Le sue parole erano spensierate, ma vide la comprensione nei suoi occhi. Le stava chiedendo di mettere al corrente sua Sorella di tutto, perché non voleva fare affidamento su Peter e sulla sua dubbia accuratezza.

Gli sembrava amaramente sleale, ma sapeva che Lydia fosse l’unica che potesse comprendere i suoi dubbi.

“Allora ti auguro buon viaggio,” disse, mentre lei si sistemava la casacca e si rimetteva il cappuccio, nascondendo i bei capelli.

Inclinò la testa, rivolgendogli un sorriso, poi sgusciò fuori dalla tenda in silenzio. Sapeva che, se l’avesse seguita, avrebbe scoperto che fosse già scomparsa tra le ombre.

Rimuginò con un cipiglio sulle sue informazioni, fissando le mappe della regione. Lydia vi aveva annotato la posizione delle forze degli Argent e i possibili percorsi che avrebbe seguito il convoglio in partenza.

Era esattamente il tipo di missione che avrebbe affrontato con Isaac o Boyd al suo fianco. Ma, con Peter a capo dell’organizzazione, senza uomini di cui si fidava… Era preoccupato.

E spettava a lui scegliere se condividere quelle novità con Peter. Lydia non gli avrebbe mai parlato, soprattutto adesso che aveva accettato di dirigersi a est. Ed era improbabile che qualcun altro li avesse sentiti. Avrebbe semplicemente potuto tenersi quell’informazione per sé. Magari inviare un messaggio a Boyd e Isaac per dar loro l’opportunità di tentare. Ma, d’altro canto, se qualcosa fosse andato storto avrebbe potuto essere una catastrofe politica. E non sarebbe stata una mossa saggia mettere a rischio il fato della propria Nazione mettendo da parte un’occasione simile. Era esattamente il tipo di situazione che aveva il dovere di gestire personalmente.

Riemerse dai suoi pensieri quando Stiles si schiarì la gola e bussò sul pannello di tela, chiamando: “Mio signore?”

“Vieni,” rispose, abbandonando la domanda per il momento.

“Volete il mio rapporto adesso, mio signore?” chiese, sedendosi accanto a lui al tavolo, indicando una pila di documenti.

Derek fece una smorfia. “C’è qualcosa di urgente?”

Scrollò le spalle. “È tutto un pasticcio, ma in qualche modo funziona. Non c’è niente di pressante, per stasera.”

“Allora lo lasceremo a domani,” disse con un pesante sospiro.

Stiles gli sorrise. “Camaro mi ha permesso di strigliarla da solo! Non mancherà molto che si lascerà fare massaggi regolarmente.”

“E che ne sarà dei _miei_ massaggi?” chiese lui, corrugando scherzosamente la fronte.

Ciò lo fece ridere. Gli altri schiavi non avrebbero colto il suo umorismo, si sarebbero affrettati a scusarsi in qualche modo. Stiles si limitò a fare un sorriso sfrontato e allargare le dita – ma doveva ammettere di non essere certo che avrebbe fatto altrimenti se anche non avesse scherzato.

“Oh, sono qui che vi aspettano. Anzi,” continuò, mentre l’espressione giocosa svaniva dal suo volto e si alzava in piedi, “ho trovato qualcosa che vi piacerà molto.”

Derek lo seguì, sfilandosi i guanti e gettandoli di lato, su uno dei bauli. L’altro tirò fuori un piccolo barattolo di creta pieno di una pomata oleosa, avvicinandolo al viso per annusarla e sorridendo con un mormorio di piacere.

“Mi fa tornare in mente ricordi delle pianure.”

Derek si sfilò la corazza dalla testa e la mise da parte, per poi avvicinarglisi e annusare il barattolo. Era un odore intenso e speziato che gli ricordò l’aroma che Stiles aveva avuto quando l’aveva incontrato la prima volta. Gli piaceva adesso come gli era piaciuto allora. Era un profumo abbastanza ricco e distinto da provocargli una reazione fisica al ricordo che vi associava.

“Che cos’è?” domandò, toccando la pomata con un polpastrello e strofinandola tra un dito e l’altro.

“Radice di pajarrow e seme di pajet, più che altro. Ne ho trovati un po’ quando abbiamo attraversato la foresta, al limitare con le pianure. Mi ci sono voluti un paio di giorni per pestarli e cuocere l’impasto e far emulsionare il tutto come si deve, ma suppongo che ci siano cose che non ci si può dimenticare.”

“Radice di pajarrow…” ripeté con voce piatta, mentre pensava al sottinteso.

“Mm-hm, dovrebbe aiutare a far dolere meno le vostre cicatrici, rendere i movimenti più facili.”

Quindi l’aveva cercata per lui, non per se stesso. Ma anche in quel caso…

“Se volete,” aggiunse a voce bassa, facendolo riemergere dalla riflessione.

Scoccò un’occhiata verso di lui, notando la sfumatura delusa sulla sua espressione, e fece un brusco cenno di assenso.

“Sì. Bene,” affermò, togliendosi la tunica e gettandola da parte.

Stiles stava sorridendo soddisfatto quando si unì a lui, afferrandogli i lacci dei pantaloni e facendo scorrere scherzosamente le dita all’interno dei lembi di cuoio, per poi inginocchiarsi per aiutarlo a sfilarsi gli stivali.

Non si era mai sentito così sinceramente desiderato, prima. Passò le dita tra i capelli castani, mentre l’altro gli sollevava a turno i piedi per far scorrere giù le gambe dei pantaloni e li tirava verso il basso. Era diverso il modo in cui il ragazzo lo osservava dal basso, spingendo la tempia contro il palmo che la incorniciava. Rincorrendo il suo tocco benché fosse ancora del tutto vestito e il sesso non fosse in programma, per il momento.

Stiles passò le mani calde verso l’alto lungo le sue cosce, alzandosi, poi osservò il suo corpo con sguardo attento, stringendo gli occhi mentre esaminava i marchi lasciati dalle vecchie ferite. Avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire vulnerabile, esposto, stando di fronte a lui nudo in quel modo, ma la sua esaminazione non era calcolatrice o distaccata.

“Quindi, cosa ne pensate, inizio dalle spalle?” chiese il ragazzo, sfiorandogli i bicipiti, inclinando la testa di lato mentre esaminava gli incavi lasciati nella pelle dalla guarigione irregolare delle carni sotto la superficie cicatrizzata.

Ma lui scosse la testa. Sentiva la coscia tesa dopo aver cavalcato per l’accampamento, ispezionando le nuove truppe, e sapeva che probabilmente sarebbe presto tornato in sella per un’altra missione fisicamente impegnativa, presupponendo che Peter seguisse il suggerimento di Lydia.

La coscia gli sembrava sempre pallida e senza vita quando la guardava, con il tessuto cicatriziale che copriva i toni più caldi della pelle del resto del corpo. Lo faceva sentire mezzo morto guardarla, quindi spesso evitava di farlo. Ma qui, quando la indicò bruscamente, Stiles si dedicò a essa con tutto il calore necessario, facendoli accomodare entrambi tra le pellicce.

Iniziò al ginocchio, facendogli rilassare l’articolazione e stendere la gamba, in modo che la potesse esaminare. Ma il suo sguardo non indugiò in un punto preciso. Si limitò a controllare brevemente la gamba, per poi affondare le dita nell’unguento, sfregando un palmo contro l’altro finché sia le mani sia la pomata non si fossero scaldate quando le posò sulla sua pelle.

Stiles gli parlava, passandogli osservazioni sul nuovo plotone e sull’accampamento in generale. Erano tutte informazioni relativamente superflue, semplicemente qualcosa con cui occupare la bocca mentre con le mani si concentrava sul suo compito. Derek ascoltava, ma anche lui era più attento ai passaggi profondi ed esperti della sue mani lungo le fibre di muscoli tesi al massimo per compensare le ferite alla coscia. La pomata oleosa gli scaldava la pelle e iniziava a intorpidirla, ed entrambe le sensazioni aumentavano a ogni passaggio dei palmi forti e snelli di Stiles.

Notò che la vicinanza del tocco all’inguine vi stesse provocando una reazione, più automatica che altro. Ma era solo un altro promemoria di quanto si sentisse bene così. Si ritrovò ancora una volta completamente rilassato in un modo che faceva fatica a riconoscere, con i muscoli distesi e i dolori attenuati dalla pressione gentile e costante del tocco di Stiles. Benché fossero in guerra, il conflitto era l’ultima cosa che aveva in mente adesso, perché si sentiva protetto, qui. Al sicuro.

E sebbene sapesse, in un angolo remoto della mente, che fosse solo un’illusione, non gliene importava. Vero, Stiles si già dimostrato in grado di proteggere le loro vite, ma era comunque una mera fantasia, un falso bozzolo nel paesaggio desolato delle battaglie imminenti.

Non importava. Non questa notte. Domani sarebbe stato un giorno di strategia e torvi obiettivi. Ma questa notte…

Si addormentò con il ritmo regolare delle mani di Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Quella mattina si sentì completamente rilassato per all’incirca un minuto, prima che i ricordi del suo vergognoso battaglione e della visita di Lydia tornassero a galla. Si districò dal corpo di Stiles con cautela e lo lasciò a russare piano tra le pellicce mentre si vestiva velocemente.

Ora che ci aveva dormito su, la scelta era chiara. Doveva riferire le nuove informazioni a suo Zio, e in fretta, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

L’accampamento stava iniziando a svegliarsi, con le guardie che a fine turno prendevano il posto dei compagni attorno ai falò per fare colazione e gli schiavi che si occupavano dei loro doveri con espressioni assonnate. Peter probabilmente era già sveglio, si alzava sempre molto presto, quindi si diresse verso la sua tenda. Bussando sul palo di legno accanto all’apertura di tela, annunciò la propria presenza.

“Ho bisogno di parlarti, Zio.”

Ci fu solo una breve pausa, prima che Peter rispondesse con un secco: “Entra.”

Al suo invito si piegò in avanti e s’infilò nella tenda. Indugiò momentaneamente alla vista che lo accolse, mettendolo in una situazione di disagio ma non del tutto sorprendente. Peter e due suoi schiavi stavano scopando tra le pellicce. La donna era carponi, con la bocca attorno all’erezione di suo Zio mentre un altro schiavo si spingeva in lei da dietro.

“Vuoi unirti a noi, Nipote?” propose l’altro, divertito dal suo imbarazzo. “Ci sono un paio di orifizi liberi che puoi prendere in prestito. Ma forse hai già accolto il nuovo giorno con l’aiuto di quel tuo ragazzo dorato.”

Derek si limitò a emettere un vago grugnito e a volgere la sua attenzione alle mappe sul tavolo di guerra, ignorando i suoni umidi di sesso provenienti da dietro di lui.

“Ho ricevuto delle informazioni urgenti che vorrai-”

“Lydia?” chiese Peter con tono perentorio, mettendosi seduto con un movimento così improvviso da far tossire la schiava tra le sue gambe.

“Se n’è già andata, come suo solito,” disse con la fronte corrugata, passando un polpastrello lungo un possibile percorso.

“Fuori!” ordinò, e Derek sapeva che non fosse rivolto a lui. Continuò a esaminare le varie opzioni, mentre suo Zio recuperava i pantaloni e gli schiavi nudi si affrettavano a raccogliere le tuniche abbandonate a terra, uscendo dalla tenda.

Quando se ne furono andati, iniziò a spiegare a bassa voce: “Un passeggero di valore sta tornando a ovest, pensiamo che si possa trattare di un membro della famiglia Argent.”

Peter gli si avvicinò, continuando ad allacciare i calzoni, rimanendo a petto nudo per la fretta di ascoltare le sue novità.

“Chi?” domandò.

Derek seguì con un dito una strada sulla mappa squisitamente dettagliata che delineava gran parte del territorio che si addentrava nelle terre degli Argent. Mappe simili erano così preziose che solo autorità del calibro di suo Zio potevano possederle. Le sue non si spingevano così lontano. “Non lo sappiamo. Probabilmente è un parente in visita, piuttosto che uno dei comandanti. Forse una delle figlie. Gerard e Kate rimangono sul fronte, come anche Chris e Victoria.”

“Anche meglio,” disse l’altro, facendo scattare lo sguardo sulla pergamena mentre ragionava. “Chris e Victoria si sarebbero di certo sacrificati senza esitazione, se fossero stati catturati. Ma una giovane, ingenua figlia?”

Inclinò la testa, condividendo la sua opinione. “Mi sembra un eccellente capitale politico.”

“Concordo,” mormorò Peter, strofinandosi con aria assente un pollice lungo la barba mentre considerava le varie posizioni sulla mappa. “Poiché i tuoi tenenti sono già sul campo, potrà andare uno dei miei.”

Ed ecco il punto in cui le loro opinioni divergevano, come si era aspettato. Questa volta però aveva avuto il vantaggio di una notte di riposo durante la quale riflettere sulle sue opzioni. Fece finta di ragionarci un attimo, poi affermò cautamente: “Penso che sia meglio che guidi io stesso una missione così importante.”

“Di certo uno dei miei tenenti sarà all’altezza,” ribatté l’altro con uno sbuffo ironico.

“Normalmente sì, ma con qualcuno di così delicato… La segretezza è fondamentale, con questo compito. Non possiamo correre il rischio di mettere a conoscenza della nostra mossa persone che non siano necessarie,” rispose lui, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Peter corrugò la fronte, scrollando le spalle.

“Forse hai ragione. Uno dei miei soldati ricognitori sarà di ritorno a breve. Avrà informazioni aggiornate sui passaggi disponibili. Ti informerò in mattinata.”

 

Quando tornò nella sua tenda, trovò Stiles ancora addormentato sul giaciglio. Benché il suo arrivo lo fece riaffiorare leggermente dal sonno, l’unica cosa che fece fu cambiare posizione tra le pellicce, esponendo una parte maggiore del corpo alla sua vista. Con l’aroma speziato degli olii della notte prima che pervadeva l’aria nella tenda, era difficile trattenersi dall’andare a toccare la pelle dorata e nuda del ragazzo assopito. Ma il recente promemoria del modo in cui suo Zio utilizzava i suoi schiavi bastò a fargli corrugare la fronte e scostare lo sguardo, invece di avvicinarglisi e godere dei piaceri che la sua _proprietà_ gli avrebbe potuto offrire. Era quasi allarmante quanto fosse diventato facile prendersi quello che voleva da Stiles senza esitare un attimo.

Si sedette invece al piccolo tavolo, avvicinando a sé la pila di fogli che Stiles gli aveva portato la sera prima. Il suo plotone temporaneo era, come aveva detto lui, un pasticcio funzionale. Si dedicò agli appunti con impegno, ma c’erano ben pochi cambiamenti che potevano essere effettuati a breve termine senza essere destabilizzanti. Una migliore organizzazione e supervisione avrebbero aiutato, ma… la realtà era che si stava solo tenendo occupato mentre Peter prendeva la sua decisione. Non dovette aspettare a lungo. Il suono di un cavaliere di lunga distanza che arrivava all’accampamento gli era abbastanza familiare da riconoscerlo facilmente.

Fu McCall – anzi, Scott, come gli ricordò lui immediatamente – ad arrivare alla sua tenda poco dopo; il più giovane e recente dei tenenti di suo Zio. Non aveva avuto molto a che fare con lui, prima d’ora, ma apparentemente era il soldato che Peter aveva scelto per accompagnarlo nella missione. A loro si sarebbe aggiunto Daehler, il ricognitore che al momento si stava preparando per ripartire con loro mentre tracciavano i piani d’azione. Scott portò di persona queste istruzioni, arrossendo e distogliendo educatamente lo sguardo da Stiles, ancora nel letto, quando Derek lo invitò a entrare. Era inaspettato che uno schiavo ricevesse un tale rispetto, ma di certo non era un punto a suo sfavore per quanto riguardava Derek.

Lasciò Stiles a riposare mentre apriva le sue mappe e si sedeva con il giovane tenente. Lo infastidiva il fatto che suo Zio pensasse che avesse bisogno di aiuto. Ovviamente, era possibile che McCall e Daehler lo stessero accompagnando più per fare da spia che per assisterlo. Ma preoccuparsi era una perdita di tempo. A ogni modo, la loro presenza non era negoziabile.

Con sua sorpresa, però, scoprì un’onestà nel viso e nell’atteggiamento di McCall, una certa determinazione sincera che sembrava genuina. Era una qualità che apprezzava, in quanto estraneo, ma anche una caratteristica che probabilmente non avrebbe aiutato il tenente a rimanere al servizio di Peter. Mentre pianificavano il da farsi, Derek dovette ammettere con riluttanza che Scott meritasse il suo rispetto anche per le sue doti di soldato. I suggerimenti con cui contribuì alle scelte di percorso e ad altri dettagli erano efficienti e facili da realizzare.

Poco dopo rimase loro un numero limitato di dettagli di cui discutere, oltre a occuparsi dei preparativi finali. McCall si allontanò per andare a radunare i suoi averi, mentre Derek si occupava dei propri bagagli.

Benché la preparazione delle bisacce fosse un compito che ora poteva delegare, Stiles stava ancora dormendo, steso sul fianco con gli arti spalancati e la bocca schiusa. Lo lasciò a letto e si occupò da sé dei preparativi, divertendosi quando il ragazzo smise di russare solo per grugnire e borbottare qualcosa senza senso nel sonno, affondando poi ulteriormente tra le pellicce.

Non c’era un vero bisogno di svegliarlo quando ebbe completato il compito, ma si ritrovò comunque a inginocchiarsi sull’orlo del giaciglio e a posargli una mano sulla spalla. Stiles reagì a malapena, limitandosi a voltarsi verso di lui e urtandogli il parabraccio. Ma sembrava che ciò bastasse a fargli aprire gli occhi.

“Devo andare,” disse al ragazzo assonnato.

“Eh?” mormorò l’altro, stringendo le palpebre.

“Devo partire per una missione. Durerà certamente più di qualche giorno, quindi occupati tu della tenda in mia assenza.”

“Mmm,” concordò, annuendo pigramente per poi riappoggiare la testa sulle pellicce.

Lui emise uno sbuffo divertito, raddrizzandosi la cinta della spada mentre si dirigeva verso l’uscita. Radunando le bisacce, scoccò un’ultima occhiata al suo compagno di letto addormentato e si chinò per uscire dalla tenda, inoltrandosi nel fresco che precedeva l’alba.

 

Impose un’andatura veloce quando lasciarono l’accampamento, intento ad arrivare a destinazione prima che la loro opportunità svanisse, ma anche per vedere di cosa fossero capaci i suoi nuovi compagni d’arme. Dal modo in cui Daehler cavalcava s’intuiva che fosse abituato a passare lunghe ore in sella, dando l’impressione di essere fuso allo sgraziato cavallo dalle lunghe zampe, allevato per coprire lunghe distanze. Si mise in prima posizione senza che gli venisse ordinato, avanzando con sicurezza, apparentemente abituato alla sua posizione solitaria di ricognitore. Avrebbe apprezzato una tale iniziativa se Daehler fosse un soldato che conosceva e di cui si fidava. Senza quel rapporto, quell’azione gli era meno gradita. Tuttavia i soldati ricognitori erano spesso delle persone particolari, raramente il tipo da adattarsi a ruoli diversi. Scott, perlomeno, cavalcava al suo fianco, seguendo la sua andatura da buon soldato e rimanendo attento ai loro dintorni mentre si allontanavano dall’accampamento.

Scott era un buon cavaliere, come scoprì poco dopo. Più che ‘buono’, a essere onesto. La cavalla del giovane tenente non era nulla di speciale, un animale stranamente comune per qualcuno del suo rango. Le posizioni militari erano intrecciate profondamente con quelle sociali. Da quel che si ricordava Derek, era l’erede di alcune terre nel lontano nord-est del regno Hale. Una persona del suo status solitamente aveva una cavalcatura molto più costosa. Ma riusciva a ottenere un impegno sincero da parte della cavalla, uno sforzo che superava quello che poteva ottenere la maggior parte dei cavalieri. E la trattava con rispetto e attenzione quando si fermavano, occupandosi delle sue esigenze prima delle proprie. La sera, quando si accampavano, le parlava a bassa voce, con toni amichevoli che gli ricordarono Stiles.

D’altro canto, anche a lui era capitato di parlare al proprio cavallo, usando alcune delle poche parole che spiccicava. Come il suo cavaliere, Camaro non fece amicizia con i suoi simili, ma sapeva che fossero in missione e si comportò bene, la maggior parte del tempo, non disturbandosi ad attaccare gli altri. Tuttavia la sorprese a guardarsi dietro le spalle e a sbattere impazientemente gli zoccoli a terra di tanto in tanto, mentre era di guardia, e si chiese se stesse aspettando che il suo nuovo amico, Stiles, comparisse e si unisse a loro.

Non era la prima missione a cui partecipava da quando era arrivato Stiles, ma era la prima volta in cui sentiva così la sua assenza. Si era abituato in modo quasi preoccupante al calore di quel corpo contro il suo tra le pellicce, al modo in cui a volte prevedeva i suoi bisogni, calmava i suoi piccoli dolori e rincorreva il suo piacere. Occuparsi da solo di ogni sua necessità gli era quasi estraneo, adesso, come anche il silenzio tra un’attività e l’altra. Si ritrovò a cercare la presenza del ragazzo, solo per essere perpetuamente deluso ogni volta che si ricordava di essere di nuovo solo. Perfino il lieve aroma di Stiles, nei punti in cui era rimasto sul sacco a pelo, non gli diede conforto, stantio e sbagliato per il suo olfatto.

La notte era fredda adesso, abbastanza da farsi notare, e silenziosa, senza il basso respiro di un’altra persona accanto a lui. Il sonno non si fece attendere, come accadeva a ogni soldato abituato al duro giaciglio della marcia e del tamburo di guerra, ma gli diede ben poca soddisfazione.

Quando si fece giorno, il suo umore era peggiorato, benché all’apparenza non ci fossero grandi cambiamenti nel suo atteggiamento: in pochi erano consapevoli che avesse altre espressioni oltre al solito cipiglio intimidatorio. Cavalcarono in silenzio, efficientemente, sebbene Scott ogni tanto condividesse un commento mentre avanzavano. Vero, da parte sua riceveva risposte poco più articolate di un grugnito, ma non sembrava che a McCall desse fastidio. Anzi, sarebbe stato strano per lui aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso da un severo signore della guerra.

Inoltre non c’era molto bisogno di conversare. Il loro piano era semplice. Affiancare le forze principali degli Argent, sfruttando la protezione delle colline coperte di foreste, ai piedi delle montagne che separavano i territori settentrionali da quelli meridionali, per poi tagliare la strada del convoglio e fingersi briganti. Rapitori e furfanti! Era il genere di cosa che avrebbe recato offesa agli Argent, come principio, definendo quella tattica disonorevole e subdola. Il codice guerresco degli Argent era ben noto, in quanto veniva spedito nella sua interezza a chiunque avessero dichiarato battaglia – quella era una delle regole. Davano grandissima importanza alle parole, usando il documento per giudicare l’onore dei loro nemici.

Ma, d’altro canto, era facile parlare di onore quando si aveva dalla propria parte la superiorità numerica e un editto moralista sulla gestione del conflitto. Gli Hale sapevano che non esisteva onore sul campo di battaglia, né sentivano l’impulso di seguire regole artificiali create dal proprio nemico. Conoscevano la sopravvivenza, sapevano come proteggere i loro fianchi, come approfittare delle debolezze. La forza aveva valore solo quando era usata con le tattiche adeguate e, tramite strategie intelligenti, gli Hale avevano a lungo tenuto testa alla forza bruta dei loro nemici a ovest.

Quindi, quando Daehler li avvertì di aver avvistato il convoglio, protetto solamente da un soldato in avanguardia e due che cavalcavano dietro alla carrozza con il suo cocchiere e tiro di cavalli, non ne fu granché sorpreso. Si era aspettato una guardia superabile, disposta in una formazione prevedibile. Aveva pensato di trovare una sola guardia, al massimo tre, ma più di così sarebbe stato una sorpresa e gli Argent di rado sorprendevano in situazioni simili.

Fu semplice superarli e organizzare l’imboscata sul loro percorso. Derek guidò l’attacco tagliando loro la strada, il che bastò a distrarre le guardie e disperderle con un fendente fluido ma formidabile della spada. Richiese ancora meno sforzo osservare McCall caricare dal fianco e infilare la sua lancia tra i raggi della ruota, facendo fermare la carrozza con un sussulto. L’asse si ruppe mentre il cocchiere cercava di cambiare direzione e Daehler apparve dall’altro lato, mettendo fuori gioco l’uomo.

Fu Camaro a occuparsi del resto, caricando con tutto il suo peso la guardia più vicina, gettando a terra il destriero a lei inferiore e permettendo a Derek di trovare un passaggio libero per affondare la lama tra le difese del soldato, nel suo addome. Tra Daehler e McCall, l’altro soldato non fu più un problema quando lui ebbe finito di togliere il sangue dall’arma.

Fu tutto finito nell’arco di qualche istante, come previsto.

L’unica vera incognita in tutta la faccenda era chi fosse di preciso l’occupante della carrozza. Non rinfoderò la spada quando smontò di sella e si avvicinò a passo deciso alla porta distrutta. Alcune delle cicatrici sulla sua coscia erano un vivido promemoria: mai sottovalutare il contenuto di una carrozza, anche se di un nobile. Fece cenno a McCall di avvicinarsi e proteggergli il fianco, per poi allungare la mano verso il bordo dello sportello per spalancarlo del tutto e rivelare quello che celava.

La carrozza, questa volta, conteneva una giovane alta e snella, premuta contro l’angolo più lontano dell’abitacolo inclinato. I suoi occhi scuri erano spalancati per la paura e i capelli neri scarmigliati dall’incidente. La qualità del suo vestiario rivelava chiaramente la sua appartenenza al ceto ricco o aristocratico, benché fosse più pratico che decorativo. Oltre a ciò… Derek esaminò brevemente il suo viso. Gli era vagamente familiare, ma il suo nome gli sfuggiva. Era abbastanza giovane da appartenere probabilmente al gruppo in competizione per la successione al trono.

La vide far scattare lo sguardo di lato, valutando possibili vie di fuga. Ma, con Scott al suo fianco, c’era poco spazio di manovra. Strinse le labbra per la frustrazione, abbassando le spalle mentre incontrava lo sguardo di Derek.

“Venite,” le disse, rinfoderando la spada con un movimento fluido, per poi sollevare una mano a mo’ d’invito. “Non c’è ragione di lottare. Siete stati sconfitti.”

Ma gli occhi della ragazza si assottigliarono, illuminandosi di uno spirito che non si era aspettato.

“Le mie _guardie_ sono state sconfitte,” lo corresse, sollevando rapidamente un braccio.

Derek si scostò di lato, ma non abbastanza velocemente da schivare del tutto il dardo. S’infilò nella sua armatura, ma non riusciva a capire se ciò l’avesse fermato del tutto o se il tessuto cicatriziale della spalla, insensibile, avesse subito il danno. A ogni modo, non si lasciò scappare quel momento. Si lanciò invece in avanti, afferrandole il polso mentre lei cercava di allontanarsi. Ma non aveva alcuna via di fuga e la sua massa corporea superiore gli dava il vantaggio. Pochi attimi dopo l’ebbe estratta dalla carrozza e la tenne stretta al fianco mentre le sfilava la piccola balestra dall’avambraccio e assicurava i suoi polsi sottili nell’ampia mano.

“Controllala,” ordinò con tono secco.

McCall esitò, guardando prima lui e poi la ragazza. Lei testò la forza della sua presa, ma non si dimenò inutilmente, decidendo invece di ergersi in tutta la sua altezza considerevole e assumere un portamento più regale. Guardò Scott dall’alto in basso, avvertendo la titubanza del soldato.

“Non troverete niente di valore, qui. Trattenermi è pericoloso per furfanti come voi. Sapete chi sono? Allison Argent, della seconda casata di Argent e futura regina. Farete meglio a lasciarmi andare!”

Derek sospirò. “Non penso proprio,” rispose con voce piatta, passando lo sguardo su di lei con distacco cinico. “Perquisiscila attentamente – non vorrei che stesse nascondendo altre armi con cui attaccarci.”

“Non siete briganti,” affermò lei con tono secco, studiando gli indumenti di McCall quando si avvicinò. Passò lo sguardo su Daehler, in piedi al limitare della radura, che la fissava di rimando. I suoi occhi scattarono di nuovo su Scott quando le toccò il braccio, procedendo con cautela e sollevando le mani per scostarle il mantello dalle spalle.

“Siete soldati. Uomini degli Hale,” concluse, mentre il suo respiro accelerava, benché stesse mantenendo un’espressione severa a coprire il timore. Derek la sentì tremare nella sua presa, mentre il tenente rimaneva in silenzio, ma con atteggiamento rammaricato, e continuava a perquisirla con passate metodiche delle mani.

Era abbastanza saggia da temerli, allora.

Rimase in silenzio durante l’ispezione attenta dei suoi vestiti, ma quando Scott iniziò a esaminare la parte inferiore del suo corpo, s’irrigidì. Sebbene Derek sapesse che, per il momento, a Lady Allison non verrebbe fatto alcun male in mano loro, la ragazza non possedeva questa certezza.

“Sono venuta al fronte per protestare contro la guerra, sai?” annunciò, mentre i palmi di Scott si avvicinavano alla parte interna delle sue cosce. “Ho rischiato di essere derisa e perfino di perdere la mia posizione nella successione per oppormi a quest’azione militare e tutti i suoi sprechi. Ma sai cosa ti dico?” sbottò, dando un calcio improvviso al soldato, “Mi rimangio tutto quello che ho detto di positivo su di voi!”

Scott fece un passo indietro, rivolgendogli un’occhiata preoccupata quando Lady Allison abbassò il capo e iniziò a singhiozzare. Dando tutta l’apparenza di una crisi di pianto, piegò le gambe, facendo leva con tutto il peso sulle mani che la tenevano ferma. Non era una cattiva tattica, ma sfortunatamente per lei, era così esile che anche questo improvviso spostamento non gli fece allentare la presa, come sarebbe potuto accadere con una persona più massiccia.

“Non permetterle di distrarti,” ordinò. “Finisci di controllarle le cosce.”

I singhiozzi s’interruppero bruscamente e Allison sollevò la testa, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia da sopra la spalla. Mantenne il contatto visivo, impassivo, mentre Scott estraeva una corta lama da una delle sue giarrettiere. Derek allungò una mano e il tenente la posò obbedientemente sul suo palmo.

“Tienila ferma,” disse, sollevando l’arma nella lieve luce lunare. Non era un pugnale qualunque: vi erano incisi il suo sigillo e il nome. Un oggetto che sicuramente avrebbe provato la sua identità ai membri della sua famiglia se l’avessero inviato come messaggio. Si diresse verso Camaro e lo mise attentamente in una delle bisacce. Poi prese quello che mancava loro per rimettersi in marcia.

“Che Velek maledica la tua casata!” sbottò Lady Allison, lottando per sfuggire alla presa di Scott quando vide la corda che teneva in mano mentre tornava verso di lei. Furono lacrime vere, questa volta, che per la paura e la frustrazione le solcarono le guance, mentre le emozioni avevano la meglio.

Scott strinse le labbra con fare severo, mantenendo la presa sulle sue braccia, benché nei suoi occhi fosse chiaro che provasse dell’angoscia per la situazione della giovane che stava trattenendo. Derek ignorò la sua preoccupazione e si mise a legarle le mani dietro la schiena. Lei non gli rese il compito facile.

“Sarà più semplice se non opporrete resistenza,” le disse con voce piatta.

Non le promise che non le avrebbero fatto del male, perché non era il solo a prendere decisioni in merito. Se fosse dipeso da lui, le avrebbe assicurato la sua sicurezza, ma con Peter… Aveva i suoi dubbi. Inoltre, non c’erano garanzie in guerra.

“Se avessi voluto qualcosa di semplice, non sarei mai venuta fin qui!” ribatté Allison, con gli occhi scuri che brillavano d’ira.

Inarcò un sopracciglio, moderatamente colpito dal suo spirito. Da un punto di vista strategico, però, lo spirito valeva solo quanto il proprio tempismo. In questo caso, tutto quello che ottenne fu spingerlo a stringere ulteriormente la corda, aspettandosi un tentativo di fuga altrettanto energico durante il viaggio di ritorno; questo sforzo in più, poi, assicurava che non sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi senza aiuto.

Quando ebbe finito di legarla, notò che era riuscita quasi del tutto a riprendere il controllo delle sue emozioni. Smise di dimenarsi, ergendosi nuovamente in tutto il suo portamento regale mentre Derek la guidava verso il cavallo su cui avrebbe fatto ritorno.

“Perché lo state facendo?” chiese loro, con voce bassa che iniziava a perdere qualsiasi traccia di speranza.

“Non è niente di personale, principessa,” rispose lui, coprendole la testa con un cappuccio. Imprecò aspramente contro di lui, ma mantenne la compostezza. Tanto che, quando Scott le ricoprì le spalle con il mantello, lo ringraziò.

La legarono saldamente a una delle selle liberate da una delle guardie morte, assicurandosi che non potesse vedere, ma che riuscisse a cavalcare in modo sicuro ed eretto. Non era una concessione alla sua comodità, piuttosto una soluzione dettata dal fatto che trattarla come un sacco di patate avrebbe semplicemente portato a un incidente o una ferita o un malore e lui non aveva intenzione di aver a che fare con alcuna di quelle possibilità. E, per il momento, era ancora una principessa, una figura che potenzialmente in futuro avrebbe avuto un ruolo nell’arena politica. Trattarla bene avrebbe portato solo vantaggi.

Daehler cavalcò più vicino, ora che avevano anche una prigioniera da tenere d’occhio, benché continuasse a rimanere distaccato dal gruppo. Il suo sguardo era spesso fisso sulla principessa ogni volta che Derek guardava nella sua direzione. Dovette ammettere con riluttanza che, sebbene avesse potuto gestire la missione da solo, quell’ulteriore sorveglianza era gradita, con una preda vivace come questa.

Quando si fermarono per la sera, Lady Allison scelse un comportamento pragmatico, mangiando la sua porzione di cibo senza protestare. Benché sembrasse collaborativa per il momento, Derek non si fidava. Osservava ogni loro mossa con occhi di falco, studiandoli, e quando lui annunciò che avrebbe fatto il primo turno di guardia, s’irrigidì. La guardò far scoccare lo sguardo brevemente verso Scott, un piccolo segnale della direzione dei suoi pensieri, e Derek strinse le labbra e decise di usare più cautela in quell’ambito. Capiva che secondo le sue valutazioni il tenente fosse il più comprensivo tra loro, come anche la possibilità che potesse sfruttare quell’empatia in un secondo momento. La domanda era se l’empatia di Scott fosse davvero una debolezza – e Derek doveva ancora scoprirlo.

Mentre Daehler sorvegliava Allison e Scott metteva via i viveri, lui si mise silenziosamente di guardia vicino a Camaro per assorbire un po’ del suo calore, ora che era al di fuori del cerchio di luce del falò. Benché qui facesse più freddo, ciò gli permetteva di avere una visuale migliore sia di eventuali trasgressori che si avvicinavano alla loro posizione, sia dell’accampamento stesso. Osservò McCall aiutare la ragazza a coricarsi tra una pila di pellicce e si compiacque quando il tenente si prese la briga di controllare ancora che non avesse altre armi nascoste su di sé, per poi infilarsi nel suo sacco a pelo.

Come si era aspettato, sul gruppo calò velocemente il silenzio. Un eventuale sotterfugio da parte di Lady Allison sarebbe stato messo in moto più tardi, quando la loro attenzione fosse stata presumibilmente indebolita dal freddo e dall’avanzare della notte.

Camaro lo guardò con aria di attesa finché non cedette e le grattò la testa. Quando spostò il peso una terza volta, però, indugiò, passando una mano ampia lungo il suo grande petto. Lei emise un piccolo sbuffo quando trovò il nodo nei suoi fitti muscoli, un ricordo del loro breve incontro con il nemico.

“Non sono Stiles,” la avvertì quando spinse il peso contro il suo palmo. Ma gli mordicchiò la spalla quando accennò a scostarsi, quindi Derek emise un sospiro teso dal naso.

“Non dare la colpa a me, però, se non funziona,” borbottò sottovoce, riposizionando le mani sul suo collo. Spinse con decisione sul muscolo contratto e Camaro cambiò posizione, scostandosi dalla pressione diretta e pestando gli zoccoli sul terreno con aria seccata. Dopo averci ragionato un attimo, allontanò i palmi dal nodo e iniziò a massaggiare le fasce di muscoli attorno a esso, imitando i movimenti che aveva visto applicare sul proprio corpo.

Dapprima Camaro rimase tesa, ma non ci mise molto a iniziare a rilassarsi, abbassando la testa ed estendendo il collo mentre lui avanzava lentamente verso la sua spalla e il petto. Quando ormai le sue mani si stavano stancando, gli occhi della cavalla erano socchiusi e la posizione della testa e del corpo indicava che fosse pronta a riposarsi. Quando smise di massaggiare non fece obiezioni, limitandosi a esalare un profondo sospiro soddisfatto.

La foresta era silenziosa e, quando la luna fu alta nel cielo, svegliò Daehler e si scambiò di posto con lui, stendendosi accanto al calore del falò. Si sarebbe addormentato, ma il sonno sarebbe stato leggero e lasciò la spada sguainata accanto all’orlo del sacco a pelo.

Quando si svegliò nella luce fioca che precedeva l’alba, notò il suono di voci basse ma dal tono urgente e il rumore costante dello zoccolo di Camaro che raschiava il suolo. Rimase immobile, ma rivolse lo sguardo di lato e vide McCall intento a discutere intensamente con Lady Allison invece di fare da guardia all’accampamento.

Si morse la lingua per trattenere il rimprovero automatico, decidendo invece di ascoltare la loro conversazione bisbigliata.

“Questa mossa non ti aiuterà affatto,” affermò Lady Allison con insistenza, sporgendosi verso il tenente e riuscendo in qualche modo a guardarlo da sotto le ciglia, nonostante la sua altezza. Da lontano era evidente che si trattasse di una tattica, ma probabilmente era convincente dalla prospettiva di Scott.

Il quale fu sincero, come sempre. “Sono certo che siate importante per la vostra famiglia. Basterà, ne sono certo.”

“Non capisci, vero?” chiese lei con una risata triste e amareggiata. “Quest’azione giocherà solo a loro favore. Preferirebbero che io rimanessi vostra prigioniera per fomentare la loro vendetta piuttosto che scendere a compromessi per farmi tornare a casa. Pensano che sia una sciocca per preferire la pace!”

“La vostra stessa famiglia?” domandò Scott, incredulo. “È impossibile!”

Allison scosse la testa, facendosi ricadere i capelli in avanti. “Il codice è più importante.”

L’altro sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Per la scalata di Khotol! Non lo capisco.”

“No. Anche molta gente delle mie terre non lo capisce. È per questo che tenermi prigioniera è una brutta idea. Sono più utile a tutti in libertà.”

Scott rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante, poi si alzò in piedi e indietreggiò. “Allora speriamo che i nostri generali negozino il vostro ritorno,” disse, con tono deciso ma non scortese, chiudendo meglio le pellicce attorno al fisico esile della principessa, per poi scostarsi e spegnere il fuoco, iniziando i preparativi mattutini.

Derek si voltò per scoccare un’occhiata verso Daehler, ma scoprì che il suo sacco a pelo fosse vuoto. Esaminò il perimetro dell’accampamento e trovò il ricognitore, in piedi all’ombra di un grande albero, intento a sorvegliare Lady Allison. Allora Scott non era stato negligente come aveva pensato, se anche Daehler era sveglio.

“Mio signore,” disse il tenente con voce abbastanza alta da svegliarlo, se fosse stato ancora addormentato, spostandosi nel suo campo visivo. “Il sole sta sorgendo.”

Camaro nitrì, come per concordare. Derek annuì, scostando il lembo del sacco a pelo. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per preoccupazioni simili in un secondo momento. Lady Allison aveva dimostrato di essere abbastanza abile in sella, perfino da legata. Se avessero cavalcato a passo sufficientemente spedito, avrebbero potuto completare il viaggio di ritorno prima che il sole tramontasse di nuovo.

E a quel punto ci sarebbero stati problemi del tutto differenti di cui occuparsi. Lavorare con Peter su questa questione sarebbe stato un compito estremamente arduo. Doveva prepararsi in anticipo come meglio poteva.

Smantellarono l’accampamento senza ulteriori commenti e continuarono il viaggio nella foresta a passo svelto. C’era una serie di ragioni per cui fosse ideale spostarsi rapidamente. L’ampia campagna militare a difesa delle loro terre era costantemente incalzante. C’era una probabilità più bassa che ci fossero dei protettori di Lady Allison alle loro calcagna, ma era sempre possibile.

Eppure c’era un altro motivo per cui Derek avvertì un senso di sollievo non appena si lasciarono alle spalle i boschi e attraversarono i prati ondulati, fino a scorgere i pennacchi di fumo dell’accampamento Hale. Un motivo nuovo.

Stiles fu la prima persona dell’accampamento che vide. Dapprima riuscì solo a scorgere la sua sagoma vagamente, ma quando Camaro fiutò l’aria e rivolse allo schiavo un nitrito felice di saluto, si rafforzò la sua impressione che fosse proprio lui la persona solitaria in piedi nel campo. Benché tenesse tra le braccia un cesto mezzo pieno di un qualche tipo d’erba, dando l’impressione di avere un compito di raccolta, sembrava che li avesse aspettati, a giudicare dal modo in cui li stava guardando avvicinarsi con aria impaziente.

Derek non lo salutò vocalmente come la cavalla, ma avvertì un simile strattone nel petto al rivederlo. Il sole aveva iniziato a calare e i raggi dorati facevano rilucere la sua pelle in toni caldi. Derek allentò la presa sulle redini e Camaro passò al trotto, puntando dritta verso il ragazzo. Quando gli fu abbastanza vicino, il gesto di sporgersi verso il basso per porgergli un braccio fu una reazione quasi automatica. Era un’attività abbastanza naturale per Stiles, dopotutto, il quale balzò con agilità in sella.

Si sistemò con facilità contro il suo grembo, malgrado l’angolazione scomoda e la presenza del cesto, mantenendosi in equilibrio con movimenti fluidi in contrappunto ai sobbalzi del dorso della cavalla. Era piacevole, _così_ piacevole, stringerlo a sé, sentire il calore del suo corpo penetrare nei punti in cui non era bloccato dall’armatura. Sembrava che anche Stiles ne traesse piacere, a giudicare dal modo in cui avvolse la mano libera attorno alla sua coscia. Ma c’era tensione sul suo viso quando si voltò a guardare Derek, quindi rimase in silenzio durante la cavalcata che li portò all’accampamento.

Tra di loro c’era il peso di una rivelazione taciuta. Derek non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dire se fossero stati soli, ammesso che avesse detto qualcosa. Ma inalò a fondo l’aria che portava l’aroma di Stiles, portandogli gli odori di cui aveva cominciato a sentire la mancanza in quegli ultimi giorni.

Allentò le briglie di Camaro e lei li portò a casa a passo deciso, fino alla sua tenda. La breve cavalcata insieme finì fin troppo presto e, sebbene rimanere con Stiles fosse la scelta più allettante, aveva doveri di cui si doveva ancora occupare prima di poter rincorrere i propri piaceri.

“Falla scendere,” ordinò a McCall mentre i due soldati si fermavano nelle vicinanze. Ciò avrebbe attratto meno attenzione rispetto ad arrivare a cavallo fino alla tenda di Peter e permetterle di reggersi sulle proprie gambe con il volto scoperto avrebbe influenzato suo Zio, dando l’impressione di un individuo di valore invece di una mera pedina.

Aiutò Stiles a smontare, poi scese a sua volta con un movimento fluido, affiancandoglisi. Era comodo poter semplicemente appoggiare una delle redini sulla sua spalla e lasciare Camaro alle cure di qualcun altro, per una volta, sapendo che sarebbe stata trattata bene e che non ci fossero pericoli per il suo custode temporaneo.

Si voltò per andare a occuparsi della sistemazione di Lady Allison, ma la mano di Stiles gli afferrò il guanto d’arme, bloccandolo. Si girò con un cipiglio severo in viso, reagendo da comandante militare, da principe, come ci si aspettava da lui. Fu una reazione automatica, ma anche dettata dalla necessità. Le intimità che avevano condiviso all’interno della tenda avevano rilevanza limitata nel mondo in cui vivevano e nei loro rispettivi ruoli. Ignorarlo avrebbe messo Stiles a rischio e aveva già dovuto sopportare la vista del suo volto marchiato dalla mano di Peter una volta di troppo.

L’espressione dello schiavo s’irrigidì non appena si rese conto di aver osato troppo. Gli lasciò andare immediatamente il polso, i suoi occhi divennero impenetrabili e mandò giù le parole che aveva avuto sulle labbra.

“Volete che la strigli, mio signore?” disse invece a voce bassa, abbassando lo sguardo.

Il comportamento di Stiles era stato inappropriato e il suo implicito rimprovero corretto, ma allo stesso tempo… Rivolgergli un richiamo simile e ricevere una deferenza totale e improvvisa gli sembrava sbagliato. Deludente. Una parte di lui voleva vedere l’atteggiamento di sfida a cui si era abituato o allungare la mano e toccarlo, fargli risollevare il viso. Sentire il proprio nome, non il titolo nobiliare, pronunciato in quei toni dall’accento musicale.

Ma non poteva.

“Sì,” rispose invece. “Il suo compito è terminato per oggi.”

Gli occhi di Stiles scattarono all’insù, incontrando i suoi per solo un breve attimo indecifrabile, poi iniziò ad allontanarsi, guidando Camaro per le redini, e l’attenzione di Derek dovette essere rivolta verso Allison, portata in avanti da Scott.

Le sfilò il cappuccio dalla testa, ma sollevò quello del suo mantello per celarla da sguardi indiscreti.

Aveva un’aria spaventata, ma sollevò il mento con fare arrogante quando si accorse che la stava guardando, assumendo una postura più dritta.

Bene. Si girò e la scortò lungo le vie più strette tra le tende, fino ad arrivare a una di quelle più piccole, riservate alle cure mediche. Ci sarebbe voluto un po’ a sgombrarla delle scorte superflue, ma preferiva tenerla in un luogo con un giaciglio invece del tipo di posto in cui venivano solitamente confinati i prigionieri di guerra, senza riparo o privacy, dove le guardie potevano vedere tutto. Se Erica fosse ancora stata qui, le avrebbe fatto erigere una tenda con quello scopo preciso, ma così non era e non si fidava di nessuno degli uomini di Greenberg per fare le cose a modo suo. Almeno l’indole dei guaritori li spingeva a prendersi cura del prossimo, non all’aggressione.

Scott non esitò, spronando i guaritori e i servi all’azione dopo aver visto il suo cenno del capo. Daehler rimase in disparte, ma gli si avvicinò abbastanza prontamente quando Derek si voltò.

“Porta qui Lord Hale,” ordinò.

Lady Allison prese un respiro con aria preoccupata, ma non disse nulla e il suo viso divenne di pietra. Si avvolse attorno la sua regalità come uno scudo. Derek allungò le mani verso le sue e, benché avesse sussultato brevemente, gliele porse quando si rese conto che le voleva slegare i polsi.

Presentarla a Peter legata non sarebbe stata una mossa saggia.

Tenerla qui e fare in modo che fosse suo Zio a venire da lei era vantaggioso per una serie di motivi. L’ego di Peter avrebbe preferito che la principessa fosse portata nella sua tenda, ma Derek preferiva tenere il suo sguardo lontano dalle mappe e dai documenti. Inoltre, più lontano riusciva a tenerla dal letto del Lord Generale, meglio era.

Peter non c’impiegò molto ad arrivare, con Daehler che lo seguiva obbediente. Il suo viso era illuminato da un’intensa curiosità quando si piegò per entrare nella tenda e il sorriso che gli si allargò sulle labbra alla vista di Allison era inquietante. Ogni movimento s’interruppe tranne quello di suo Zio mentre avanzava e osservava la prigioniera.

“Oh, quale eccellente sorpresa! Lady Allison, se non sbaglio?” disse, avvicinandosi a passo deciso e osservandola dall’alto.

“Lord Peter, suppongo,” rispose lei con voce piena di fredda altezzosità.

“Bene,” continuò l’altro, voltandosi per guardare Derek. “Ciò cambia le cose.”

Lui sollevò un sopracciglio.

Peter ghignò e rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso Allison, abbassando le palpebre con un’ingannevole aria di pigrizia, mentre la sua attenzione prendeva una piega pericolosa. Si sporse verso di lei e con voce bassa e morbida disse: “Spero sinceramente che vi comporterete bene. Davvero non vorrei dover restituire la vostra testa alla vostra famiglia come punizione, ancor prima di aver deciso cosa sarebbe meglio farne di voi.”

Il mento di Lady Allison tremolò quasi impercettibilmente, ma rivolse risolutamente lo sguardo verso un punto al di sopra della spalla di Peter e affermò: “Ho ogni intenzione di comportarmi con onore. Posso solo sperare d’incoraggiare con la mia presenza uno spirito di pace tra i nostri popoli.”

Suo Zio ridacchiò piano, ma inclinò comunque il capo.

“Mettetevi comoda. Le vostre guardie si occuperanno di ogni vostra necessità per il momento,” disse, indicando McCall e Daehler. Quindi si voltò verso Derek e con un cenno del mento gli indicò di seguirlo, girandosi per uscire dalla tenda.

Allison osservò il generale andarsene con postura decisa ma occhi scuri che rivelavano il suo timore. Le ombre di stanchezza sotto le palpebre la facevano apparire più grande, ma aveva ancora l’aspetto di una ragazza giovane, da sola nel cuore del territorio nemico.

Le fece un cenno brusco con la testa, quindi si voltò e seguì suo Zio fuori dalla tenda.

 

L’udienza per fortuna fu breve, ma gli rovinò l’umore, anche mentre marciava attraverso l’accampamento per tornare al suo alloggio. Detestava che Peter fosse ancora in grado di irritarlo con solo qualche commento allusivo sulla loro nuova prigioniera, come se fossero nel bel mezzo di un gioco invece di una guerra. Era riuscito a trattenersi solo dopo un breve sfogo, ricordando a suo Zio che si trattasse di una principessa, il cui trattamento aveva un impatto significativo sullo stato delle trattative. Peter gli aveva sorriso come se fosse stato un bambino e gli aveva chiesto se si aspettasse che le protezioni del rango avessero qualche valore in guerra. Con sarcasmo aveva aggiunto alla domanda retorica la fervente speranza che le sue illusioni non venissero infrante, se fosse stato preso prigioniero lui stesso.

Gli ci erano volute quasi tutte le proprie riserve di forza per tenere a freno la lingua, abbassare il capo in segno di subordinazione, ma ci era riuscito. Perlomeno la necessità di segretezza aveva impedito a suo Zio di condividere la conversazione con i suoi prediletti. Per come stavano le cose al momento, era stato concesso solo a McCall, Daehler e qualche schiavo attentamente selezionato di sapere della presenza di Lady Allison.

Derek non invidiava i loro doveri. Lui almeno poteva tornare al conforto del proprio letto, liberarsi dei pesi della missione e riposarsi.

Tuttavia, quando finalmente tornò allo spiazzo di terreno smosso dall’esercito in cui si trovava la sua tenda, fu chiaro che la vera sfida di quella serata doveva ancora cominciare. Stiles era lì, proprio fuori dal varco, intento a pulire i finimenti di Camaro con brevi movimenti bruschi. Il suo viso era una maschera dura e inespressiva e, benché non avesse sollevato il capo, Derek sapeva che lo avesse sentito avvicinarsi dal modo in cui le sue spalle s’irrigidirono.

Una piccola parte di sé inveì contro la perdita della sua privacy, contro il fatto di diversi cimentare anche con i bisogni del suo compagno di letto oltre ai suoi. La maggior parte di sé, però, avvertì solo sollievo alla vista del suo compagno dorato.

Dopo un attimo, il pettorale della cavalla e le spazzole per pulire la bardatura vennero messi da parte con precisione rigida. Stiles si alzò e gli rivolse un’occhiata indecifrabile, con gli occhi ambra traboccanti di parole inespresse, prima di voltarsi ed entrare per primo nella tenda.

Derek lo seguì silenziosamente, ma riuscì a malapena ad avanzare di un passo oltre l’entrata prima che l’altro si girasse verso di lui, afferrandolo e trascinandolo fino al baule dell’armatura, alla luce delle candele.

“Avete ferite di cui c’è bisogno di occuparsi?” chiese con voce bassa e tetra, slacciando in fretta e furia le fibbie e i lacci che univano i vari componenti della sua armatura.

“No,” rispose lui, e benché Stiles vedesse la sincerità nei suoi occhi quando sollevò lo sguardo, ciò non calmò l’esaminazione determinata del suo corpo. Le dita scorrevano veloci e diligenti lungo le curve dell’armatura, controllando che non ci fossero danni man mano che metteva ogni pezzo da parte. Non c’era nulla da trovare. Era andato tutto benissimo.

O quasi, comunque. Trovò l’incavo nello spallaccio ed emise un sibilo tra i denti, per poi affrettarsi a slegare i lacci che lo tenevano in posizione. Derek non si era dimenticato di controllare la ferita, ma non era altro che una puntura superficiale.

“Non è niente,” aggiunse mentre Stiles infilava le dita sotto il colletto della casacca per controllare.

L’altro lo guardò con un cipiglio in volto, ma dato che la ferita non era altro che una crosta in via di guarigione ormai, davvero non era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Stiles finì per tranquillizzarsi un po’ e riprese la sua ispezione dell’armatura. La sua rabbia, però, e la preoccupazione non erano ancora state lenite. Dopo che ogni elemento dell’armatura venne rimosso, intatto, fu il turno dei suoi vestiti; Stiles non aveva ancora finito con lui. Lo stesso processo fu ripetuto sulla sua pelle, lo esaminò attentamente con occhi e dita, alla ricerca di segnali di sforzo o ferite.

Derek si sottomise all’esame, benché la ricerca fosse vana. Non si trattava solo di uno schiavo che controllava lo stato dell’equipaggiamento e di salute del padrone. Era qualcosa di più, almeno quello lo sentiva. Stiles si soffermò sulla cicatrice recente sul suo costato, la ferita che aveva bendato lui stesso poco tempo prima. Ma anche quella era sopravvissuta alla semplice missione senza incidenti.

Non c’era nulla da trovare. La bocca del ragazzo si contrasse mentre le mani si fermavano sui suoi fianchi, fissandogli il petto come se potesse vedergli attraverso.

“Va tutto bene,” disse infine Derek, afferrandogli il mento e incontrando il suo sguardo. “E tu?” mormorò, sfiorandogli con il pollice il livido sulla bocca che gli aveva lasciato il colpo di Peter e che aveva iniziato a svanire.

Stiles deglutì e scostò lo sguardo, rispondendo piano: “Meglio, adesso.”

Non c’erano nuovi marchi sul suo viso, ma si sentì riempire da un’improvvisa vampata di preoccupazione quando si rese conto di averlo lasciato senza protezione per questi giorni. Senza la sua presenza, senza il cuscinetto del resto delle sue truppe, c’era una possibilità che…

“Dimostramelo,” comandò con voce rauca, allungano le mani verso l’orlo della sua tunica.

Ma Stiles se la sollevò e la gettò di lato senza esitazione e quello bastò a calmare in gran parte la sua ansia. Il fatto che non avesse nulla che lo facesse indugiare. Gli unici marchi su di lui erano i lievi rimasugli dei lividi che aveva apposto Derek stesso.

Quando sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Derek, questa volta vi trovò una scintilla diversa, un desiderio che di certo si rifletteva anche nei propri occhi. Cominciò a slacciare i pantaloni di Stiles e quello sollevò le mani per toccarlo, per passare le dita tra la peluria sui suoi avambracci mentre lo osservava svestirlo. Era una sensazione benaccetta: il calore del suo tocco, della sua pelle sotto i palmi di Derek. Quando finalmente gli ebbe sfilato l’intimo, i loro tocchi non erano più esplorativi, ma impetuosi, alla caccia di sensazioni. Stiles gli tirò il braccio, attirandolo verso il giaciglio, e Derek si permise ancora una volta di essere guidato dove voleva. Stiles lo fece stendere tra le morbide pellicce, passando le dita lungo la sua mandibola, per poi scostarsi per andare alla ricerca dei loro olii.

C’era urgenza nel modo in cui si posizionò in grembo a Derek, con gli arti e le lunghe dita che si aggrappavano e agganciavano alla sua pelle come se stesse cercando di rimanere in contatto con ogni parte del suo corpo allo stesso momento. Inspirò in modo teso quando abbassò il bacino, celando il disagio causato dalla mancanza di preparazione e dal fatto che fossero passati giorni dalla loro ultima unione, ma non rallentò. Si spinse verso il basso, facendo affondare in sé Derek più a fondo che poteva. Poi, quasi immediatamente, si risollevò, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle per mantenersi in equilibrio mentre risaliva finché solo il glande gli rimaneva dentro, per poi riabbassarsi di nuovo con decisione.

Per quanto fossero urgenti i suoi movimenti, c’era un distinto elemento artistico nella sua prestazione. Stiles non si stava semplicemente impalando su di lui. Non stava solo balzellando su e giù come in una sveltina tra animali in calore. Il suo corpo ondeggiava sinuoso, distribuendo il peso solo sulle dita dei piedi e sulla mano attorno al collo di Derek. Ogni respiro e sospiro faceva parte della danza fluida del suo corpo.

I contrasti delle loro sfumature ammaliava Derek, il modo in cui la peluria scura del proprio braccio si adagiava sulla pelle abbronzata che assorbiva le ombre in modo così diverso dai toni dorati di Stiles. Il suo aroma era perfino meglio, così ricco e vitale, invece del velo sbiadito che era rimasto sul sacco a pelo.

Il mento dell’altro si adornò di gocce di sudore e Derek ne inseguì una scia lungo la sua gola con la lingua. Il suo sapore, di spezie e sudore ed eccitazione, bastò a far nascere un ringhio in fondo alla sua gola mentre gli mordicchiava la pelle dorata sotto la clavicola.

L’altro emise un basso suono e aumentò la velocità dei movimenti. La mano avvolta attorno alla sua nuca scivolò in alto, affondandogli nei capelli, afferrandoglieli e strattonandogli la testa all’indietro. Stiles abbassò il capo per accostare il viso al suo, per trascinare le labbra sulle sue e poi mordergli la mandibola.

La mano che aveva posato pigramente sul fianco di Stiles strinse la presa, interrompendo la sua rotazione e spingendolo con forza sulla propria erezione, facendo emettere a entrambi un gemito profondo. Ma anche la presa stretta non fermò l’ondeggiare determinato del suo bacino. Derek voltò la testa per catturargli di nuovo la bocca, infilando la lingua nell’umido calore tra le sue labbra. Riuscì a piegare una gamba, ottenendo abbastanza leva che, quando Stiles si risollevò, questa volta riuscì a spingere verso l’alto mentre lui si riabbassava.

Le dita dell’altro si strinsero spasmodicamente tra i suoi capelli e Derek ringhiò sulle sue labbra, baciandolo con più forza mentre iniziavano a spingersi l’uno contro l’altro in sincronia.

Man mano che lui si avvicinava all’orgasmo, Stiles sembrava accorgersene, stringendo la presa sulle ciocche e sulla sua pelle. Si rimpossessò della bocca di Derek, tirandogli il labbro inferiore con i denti e mordendolo abbastanza forte da far male. Lo stupore che causò, l’impennata di sensazioni, fu abbastanza da infrangere ogni freno e si spinse nel suo canale un’ultima volta, venendo e rimanendo completamente senza fiato. L’altro si aggrappò a lui per tutto il tempo, avvolgendolo nel suo desiderio ansimante.

Quando sollevò finalmente la testa, Stiles aveva ancora il fiatone, ma un ghigno trionfale sulle labbra, mentre si sfilava da lui e si lasciava cadere sulle pellicce. Derek rimase lì seduto, respirando anche lui a fondo, assaporando il rilassamento delle membra tese mentre voltava la testa per osservare l’altro. Il suo pene era gonfio e poggiato al suo addome, ma Stiles non accennò a occuparsene, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio mentre riprendeva fiato. Coperta da un velo luccicante di sudore, la sua pelle era magnifica, esposta accanto a lui.

Derek era stato completamente conquistato, questa notte. Tuttavia ciò non significava che non avesse anche lui delle sorprese da offrire. Si voltò sulle ginocchia, poi si sporse in avanti in modo da poter abbassare la testa sull’inguine dell’altro, esposto e abbandonato a se stesso. Fu un movimento rapido per prenderlo di sorpresa, ma lo strillo che emise lo schiavo quando la sua bocca si chiuse sulle sue carni turgide valse tutto lo sforzo.

La sorpresa di Stiles si trasformò presto in un gemito mentre Derek ridacchiava attorno all’erezione, avvolgendovi attorno le dita per guidarla dove voleva. Si mosse tanto lentamente quanto era stato veloce l’altro, permettendosi di godersi il momento insieme al suo compagno di letto. E, con sua sorpresa, gli piacque davvero. Il modo in cui le dita di Stiles tremolavano contro il suo cuoio capelluto, il modo in cui poteva sentire i battiti accelerati del suo cuore… C’era una sorta di vicinanza, un’interconnessione che percepiva mentre utilizzava le labbra e la lingua per estrarre ogni piccola flessione di muscoli e brivido di sensazione. Dare piacere con la bocca, invece di essere lui a ricevere simili attenzioni… non era un’attività in cui aveva mai pensato di cimentarsi o di gradire, prima di Stiles. Ma d’altro canto solo qualche settimana prima non si sarebbe mai creduto capace di portarsi uno schiavo a letto, figurarsi sentirne la mancanza quando erano lontani e non vedere l’ora di ritornare da lui dopo una missione.

Così si dedicò a quei piaceri inaspettati con entusiasmo, sperando che Stiles comprendesse il significato dei suoi sforzi, dato che non aveva parole che potessero spiegare quello che provava.

Quando le dita dell’altro si strinsero attorno al suo braccio e iniziò a balbettare una sfilza incoerente di suppliche e lodi, Derek aprì la gola più che poté, inghiottendolo a fondo, determinato a fare meglio questa volta rispetto all’ultima.

Gli leccò e baciò il pene finché non fu soddisfatto, certo di aver ottenuto fino all’ultimo tremore, poi sollevò la testa e percorse carponi la lunghezza del suo corpo, volendogli guardare di nuovo il viso prima di stendersi e lasciarsi andare alla stanchezza. Gli occhi di Stiles erano leggermente sfocati e il sudore gli ricopriva ancora la fronte dorata. Gli passò dolcemente una nocca lungo l’attaccatura dei capelli e l’altro ammiccò e gli sorrise lievemente. Derek si voltò per stendersi accanto a lui, contento di aver portato a termine tutte le missioni della giornata.

Il suono del loro respiro profondo e rapido era l’unico rumore nella tenda, benché i bassi suoni dell’accampamento si facessero gradualmente sempre più presenti man mano che l’intensità della loro unione scemava. Era un sottofondo familiare, che apprezzava ancora di più dopo le notti passate nelle foreste selvagge.

Quando Stiles rabbrividì ma non accennò a coprirsi, lui corrugò la fronte. La notte si stava velocemente raffreddando e, benché l’aria nella tenda fosse stata riscaldata dai loro corpi, il sudore che si asciugava sulla pelle doveva stargli provocando disagio.

Era confuso, finché improvvisamente non lo fu più. La realtà lo riavvolse come un’onda. Le pellicce su cui si erano stesi non appartenevano a Stiles. Non aveva scelto Derek come suo amante. Non era un nobile e neppure un uomo libero che godeva del rango di fare perfino queste piccole scelte. Era _proprietà_ di Derek.

La scelta di prendersi cura anche solo dei bisogni più elementari di Stiles spettava a lui.

Esausto com’era, si mise a sedere abbastanza da raggiungere le pellicce ammassate oltre la sua caviglia. Ne sollevò una per stenderla su entrambi, avvicinandosi all’altro, accostando i loro corpi per condividere il calore.

“Grazie,” disse Stiles, con voce arrochita dal pianto.

Derek voltò la testa e lo guardò con la fronte corrugata, lottando contro la fitta di senso di colpa suscitata da una simile reazione ai suoi scarni sforzi.

Stiles arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo per nascondere gli occhi lucidi. Si schiarì la gola e disse: “Il modo in cui vi prendete cura di me… Nessuno mi ha mai trattato così.”

Non sapeva come rispondergli, ma quando l’altro rivolse quegli occhi verso di lui, posò d’istinto un bacio sulle sue labbra. Quando lui gli sorrise e si accoccolò al suo petto, sembrò che avesse trasmesso una risposta adeguata, dopotutto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTIMENTO: Breve accenno di sonnofilia. Peter, poi, è orribile come al solito e tocca di nuovo quello che non deve. Solo un pizzico di scherma, questa settimana!

 

Quando Derek si svegliò, fu con la sensazione di Stiles che si strusciava contro di lui. Era molto presto, mancava molto prima di doversi alzare. Ma gli era venuto caldo sotto la pila di pellicce e, con Stiles che si muoveva contro di lui, sentiva l’eccitazione solcargli la pelle e lasciarvi una scia infuocata, anche senza la propria partecipazione consapevole. Le coperte li coprivano quasi del tutto e le spinse di lato, inspirando un delizioso spiffero fresco e avvertendo parte del calore opprimente sollevarsi dalla sua pelle.

Non del tutto, però. Una porzione significativa del suo corpo era ancora ben riscaldata da un certo compagno di letto. Girò la testa per osservargli il viso ed emise un grugnito divertito quando si accorse che Stiles fosse ancora per la maggior parte addormentato.

Le sue labbra si schiusero e si mossero lentamente in un piccolo movimento automatico, leccandosele e affondando ulteriormente il volto contro il collo di Derek, muovendo il bacino con più decisione mentre stringeva la presa delle braccia. Derek sollevò una mano per passargliela lungo la schiena e lo tirò verso di sé, in modo che il suo corpo coprisse ulteriormente il proprio. Le gambe dell’altro si aprirono, scivolando ai lati delle sue, mentre l’inguine caldo si sovrapponeva alla sua erezione, che iniziava a riempirsi.

Allungò la mano libera per cercare a tentoni tra le pellicce la boccetta d’olio abbandonata la notte precedente, trovandola qualche attimo dopo. Era quasi vuota ormai. La stappò con il pollice per poi versarne il contenuto sul sedere dell’altro, osservando il liquido dorato gocciolargli sulla pelle.

Stiles emise un lieve suono, forse di protesta o di una qualche reazione, ma si limitò a ricominciare a spingere i fianchi contro i suoi, con il viso premuto contro la mandibola di Derek.

Lui si limitò a gettare di lato la boccetta e a inseguire l’olio con le dita, spargendolo lentamente tra le natiche, toccando il morbido anello della sua entrata, leggermente gonfia. Stiles cambiò di nuovo posizione mentre con il polpastrello disegnava lentamente dei cerchi attorno alla pelle sensibile, ma non si svegliò, perfino ora che veniva toccato in modo talmente intimo.

Tra di loro, le loro erezioni erano premute una contro l’altra, avvolte da calda eccitazione. Lentamente infilò un dito più a fondo, portando la lozione dentro di lui, allargandolo gentilmente. Il corpo dell’altro si contrasse di riflesso attorno all’intrusione, ma era ancora rilassato nel sonno, e Derek riuscì a inserire un altro dito con abbastanza facilità.

Stiles emise un suono, allora, spingendo i fianchi piano ma con ritmo regolare per strofinare il pene sull’addome di Derek e spingere le dita più a fondo dentro di sé. L’olio gli gocciolò lungo i testicoli e sulla carne bollente dell’erezione di Derek, intrappolata tra di loro. Era scivoloso e caldo e la sua pazienza si esaurì. Spinse le dita più a fondo, ruotandole gradualmente, tirando il corpo di Stiles un po’ più in alto: quel che bastava per liberare la propria erezione.

Era piacevole spingersi, scivoloso e caldo, tra le natiche di Stiles, toccando le nocche delle dita che aveva inserito in lui con il proprio glande. Ma questa posizione non avrebbe funzionato, non con l’angolazione attuale del bacino del ragazzo. Estrasse le dita con un sospiro, poi avvolse un palmo attorno alla sua nuca per sostenergli il capo e li fece girare.

Stiles fece un altro suono incomprensibile e schioccò le labbra, con le braccia che gli scivolavano flosce sul giaciglio, benché le sue dita cercassero inutilmente di aggrapparsi alla pelle di Derek. Le sue gambe si spalancarono autonomamente e lui non poté fare a meno di scostarsi e di ammirare la sua forma, aperta ed eccitata e rilassata e completamente sua.

Il pene fu percorso da uno spasmo, ricordandogli di essere premuto tra due natiche sode, e benché Derek non volesse far altro che allinearsi e spingersi nel corpo dell’altro, l’idea di farlo mentre Stiles non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza lo riempì egualmente di un’eccitazione sconcia e di vergogna. Sarebbe stato suo diritto. Nessuno avrebbe avuto da ridire, se avesse fatto uso del suo corpo in quel modo. Eppure il proprio rifiuto di possedere sessualmente un’altra persona lo tratteneva ancora.

“Stiles…” chiamò piano, passando una mano lungo la sua coscia, poi verso l’alto, non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione di massaggiare l’asta tesa. Strinse la presa, spargendo l’olio sull’erezione, rendendola lubrificata e appiccicosa. “Stiles, svegliati.”

“Mmm?” mormorò quello, girando di poco la testa in sua direzione, inarcando lievemente la schiena al suo tocco. “Der’k?”

“Svegliati, Stiles…” ripeté, ruotando il polso per masturbarlo con ancora più decisione.

Gli occhi dell’altro questa volta si schiusero mentre inalava per la sorpresa, stringendo le dita e poi spalancandole tra le pellicce sottostanti.

“Per la figa di Kahlah!” esalò con un gemito, allargando ulteriormente le gambe.

Fu un invito sufficiente a convincerlo a mettersi in posizione e spingere con decisione in lui.

“Oh, sì,” gemette Stiles, portando le mani dietro alle ginocchia, sollevando di più le gambe in modo da aprirsi più facilmente per Derek.

Non gli ci volle molto ad affondare fino alla base, con Stiles che lo invitava in sé così calorosamente. A quel punto si sporse semplicemente in avanti per poggiare il peso alle mani, poste ai lati delle spalle dell’altro, e iniziò a scoparlo. Erano spinte brevi e senza artificio. Solo stimolo fisico puro e semplice.

Ma sembrava che Stiles le trovasse più che accettabili, emettendo bassi suoni bisognosi dal fondo della gola, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassandosi, accettandolo. Si aprì per Derek, totalmente schiuso sotto di lui, accogliendo in sé tutto ciò che gli dava.

Non si prese la briga di cercare le parole. Si limitò a staccare una delle mani di Stiles dalla sua coscia e a indirizzarla tra di loro. L’altro capì cosa intendeva e se la avvolse attorno all’erezione, agganciando la gamba libera al fianco di Derek mentre iniziava a masturbarsi a tempo con ogni sua spinta.

“Volete che venga per voi?” mormorò, con voce ancora fioca e la lingua impacciata dal sonno. “Vi piacerebbe, Derek? Vedermi venire con dentro il vostro uccello perfetto?”

Grugnì la sua risposta affermativa e spinse con più forza, compiaciuto dal modo in cui Stiles accelerò i movimenti della mano, stringendo il canale attorno a lui con un gemito.

“Così pieno… Così piacevole,” mormorò, con il corpo che si fletteva e tendeva sotto di lui. “Lo farò. Mmm, verrò con voi dentro. Sto per-”

Il suo canale si strinse, le gambe lo spinsero più a fondo dentro di sé, inarcando la schiena mentre veniva. Il suo pene pulsò tra le dita, versandosi seme sull’addome. Derek assaporò la sensazione di Stiles che gli si stringeva attorno per qualche momento, respirando in modo teso dal naso. Poi si spinse in avanti una, due e infine una terza volta, per raggiungere anche lui il piacere più alto. Gli sembrò stranamente giusto sapere che una parte di lui gli rimaneva in corpo anche dopo che fece scivolare fuori l’erezione, pronto a iniziare la giornata.

Stiles rimase steso lì, con il corpo rilassato e schioccando le labbra mentre sospirava con fare soddisfatto. Era stravolto, con sperma e olii sparsi su di lui dallo sterno ai testicoli, ma non sembrava che gliene importasse minimamente.

Lui emise uno sbuffo divertito e si sbrigò a darsi una pulita, vestendosi per una giornata all’accampamento. Aveva poltrito abbastanza. Ora aveva dei doveri di cui occuparsi. Doveri importanti.

Lasciò Stiles al suo riposo e uscì dalla tenda, solo per trovarsi davanti suo Zio, in attesa e con un ghigno in viso.

Si sentì riempire da una bolla di disgusto all’idea che li avesse spiati, ma considerando che non ci fosse granché a impedire a Peter di entrare senza invito e unirsi a loro…

Bene, allora. Si limitò a indossare una maschera tetra e si girò, scostando di lato il lembo della tenda e rientrando.

“Stiles!” disse con tono perentorio. “Alzati. Cibo. E in fretta.”

L’altro era ancora steso a letto, spaparanzato e nudo, ma balzò in piedi alle sue parole brusche, estraendo frettolosamente la sua tunica dalla pila di vestiti abbandonati la notte prima. Peter di certo si godette lo spettacolo, a giudicare del sorrisetto che aveva sulle labbra mentre si accomodava su una delle sedie, ma Stiles s’infilò l’indumento velocemente e uscì con in mano la cesta per procurarsi il cibo.

“Mi spiace dover passare così di prima mattina,” disse suo Zio, con un tono che di contrito non aveva nulla. “Ma ho pensato che fosse meglio discutere di certe faccende di persona. E lontano da orecchie indiscrete.”

Annuì con fare rigido, sedendoglisi di fronte. “Stavo per venire da te per discutere della nostra ospite.”

“Sì, il tuo è un gran successo, Nipote. La ragazzina è un eccellente trofeo. Ha una grande importanza strategica.”

Derek non si lasciò smuovere dall’adulazione. Abbassò invece lo sguardo sulle mappe sul tavolo.

“Abbiamo aggiornamenti sulle forze degli Argent?”

Peter diede un’occhiata alle mappe, passandosi il pollice sotto il labbro inferiore, giocherellando con la sua barba corta. “Al momento stiamo aspettando notizie da alcuni dei ricognitori, ma in questi ultimi giorni è cambiato ben poco, durante la tua assenza. Le tue forze dovrebbero essere in posizione, ormai,” aggiunse, indicando i luoghi in cui erano state inviate. “Ciò ci garantisce le circostanze perfette in cui usare la ragazza.”

Derek esaminò la mappa e, benché approvasse la posizione di affiancamento di Isaac e Boyd da un punto di vista generale, riteneva che fossero troppo distanti dalle altre truppe e l’uno dall’altro per poter essere utili in battaglia. Era probabile che gli Argent li battessero soltanto grazie alla pura superiorità numerica.

“Cosa avevi in mente?”

Peter borbottò tra sé e sé mentre ragionava, seguendo con gli occhi i tracciati del loro territorio. Le sue dita guantate percorsero lentamente la pergamena.

“Sventrarla e squartarla avrebbe un certo effetto,” disse infine, picchiettando un dito su un punto più a ovest del loro accampamento attuale, vicino alla posizione in cui sospettavano che si trovasse la maggior parte dell’esercito degli Argent. “Una piccola delegazione qui dovrebbe potersene occupare con agio. Poi, dopo averli fatti infuriare,” trascinò i polpastrelli vero est, dove si trovavano al momento, “li distruggeremo. S’infrangeranno sulle zanne scheggiate delle nostre truppe.”

Derek era senza parole dallo shock. Pensava che fosse orribilmente preveggente il modo in cui le dita di suo Zio continuarono brevemente il loro percorso esagerato, verso la capitale, attraversando senza ostacoli la posizione del loro esercito per poi allontanarsi dalla pergamena. Non avevano neanche lontanamente la forza militare necessaria ad affrontare uno scontro frontale con le sovrabbondanti truppe Argent. Non l’avevano avuta a inizio del conflitto e ora le loro truppe erano ancora più deboli, più frammentate, mentre quelle degli Argent erano più numerose dei rapporti iniziali che suo Zio aveva inviato alla Regina e al Re.

C’erano state molte volte in passato in cui non era stato d’accordo con le tattiche di Peter, disapprovando la sua avventatezza, la sua propensione alle sorprese teatrali al posto di preparazioni graduali. Ma prima d’ora si era sempre trattato di un disaccordo moderato. Una differenza di stile, di avversione ai rischi.

Questa volta Peter aveva semplicemente torto.

In modo incauto.

Scosse la testa automaticamente, ma c’era una specie di brillio negli occhi di Peter; un’eccitazione sanguinaria che si rivelava nei canini denudati dal suo sorriso.

“Non ti piace l’idea di sventrarla e squartarla? Beh, possiamo scegliere qualcos’altro. La biforcazione, magari? Appenderla per i polsi e sbudellarla? No? Hai ragione. Dovrei lasciare a te la scelta, dato che sei stato tu a trovarla. Ma, a ogni modo, sarà una magnifica vendetta.”

“Vendetta?” ripeté Derek, confuso. “Che importanza ha la vendetta?”

Suo Zio gli rivolse un’occhiata disgustata. Si sporse sul tavolo per mantenere il contatto visivo e rispose: “Per lo sterminio della mia famiglia. Con questa Allison, Acathee ci ha finalmente benedetti con i mezzi per riportare l’equilibrio. Le loro morti non sono state riscattate da troppo tempo.”

Aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma in quel momento entrò Stiles, distraendolo dal filo del discorso. Ne era lieto, ma avrebbe preferito tenerlo lontano dalla portata di Peter. Il ragazzo si stava occupando del pane e formaggio, disponendoli sui piatti che posò davanti a loro, creando un’interruzione sufficiente a dargli tempo di pensare.

La famiglia di Peter – la Zia e i Cugini di Derek – erano stati uccisi qualche anno prima, quello era vero. Ma era stato per mano dei secessionisti a sud. Cugini di sua Madre, che avevano cercato di sfidare il suo dominio dall’interno del suo stesso regno. E, benché le schermaglie con gli Argent lungo i confini accadessero da molto più di qualche anno, da quanto ne sapeva non erano stati coinvolti negli omicidi.

Ma c’era un’intensità negli occhi di Peter, una certezza che gli fece esaminare a fondo i propri ricordi, alla ricerca di sussurri di una versione alternativa dei fatti. “Non capisco,” ammise infine. “Stai dicendo che le forze degli Argent ebbero un ruolo nella morte della tua famiglia?” chiese, cercando di non corrugare la fronte in modo troppo evidente all’improvviso cambio della storia.

Peter lo osservò un attimo, poi assunse un’espressione preoccupata. “Ah. Ma certo. Dimentico quanto tu fossi giovane quando tutto iniziò. Stai pensando alla propaganda ufficiale. Ma i nostri Cugini non si misero semplicemente in testa da un giorno all’altro di ingaggiare assassini e innescare una guerra civile. Fu su richiesta di Argent. Hai visto personalmente i loro sicari. La corte Argent potrà anche aderire al loro codice in superficie, ma è da anni che in segreto semina discordia nella regione, il tutto allo scopo di preparare il terreno per… beh, per tutto questo,” spiegò, facendo un vago gesto verso l’accampamento in generale.

Derek fissò la mappa tra di loro, cercando di inserire i pezzi al posto giusto, di filtrare la verità mescolata alle menzogne. Suo Zio cercava regolarmente di ingannarlo, distorcendo i fatti per farli meglio adattare alle sue esigenze, quello lo sapeva. Ma questa rivelazione… Spesso non aveva idea di che meta avessero realmente i piani di Peter, ma questo sembrava non averne.

Sembrava quasi pazzia.

“Quindi sono certo che tu capisca che devo trovare un modo per… comunicare agli Argent con quale chiarezza io-” gli sorrise mestamente, con uno sguardo acuto e concentrato. “Con quale chiarezza _noi_ ricordiamo il tradimento che ha portato alla perdita dei nostri cari.”

“Capisco,” mormorò lui, continuando a osservare la mappa con un cipiglio in viso, in modo da non dover sollevare lo sguardo su suo Zio.

“Ragionaci, abbiamo ancora qualche giorno per sviluppare il piano,” disse l’altro, alleggerendo improvvisamente l’atmosfera. Si strofinò la barba mentre esaminava lo schiavo inginocchiato e un ghigno sconcio gli si allargava sulle labbra. Cambiò posizione, voltandosi e schioccando le dita verso Stiles.

“Frutta.”

Stiles si affrettò ad alzarsi, portando loro la ciotola. Derek si era dimenticato che fosse presente. Era stato così distratto dalle macchinazioni contorte di Peter che non gli era venuto in mente di farlo riuscire dalla tenda. Commettere lo stesso errore due volte… gli sembrava di essere una marionetta controllata alla perfezione da suo Zio.

Osservò con aria tetra mentre suo Zio posava una mano sulla coscia di Stiles, spostandola verso l’altro, oltre l’orlo della tunica, fino ad avvolgergliela al fianco mentre esaminava il contenuto della ciotola.

“E tu, ragazzo, come hai passato il tempo durante l’assenza del tuo padrone?”

Le labbra di Stiles si schiusero e la sua fronte si corrugò. Scoccò un’occhiata brevissima verso Peter, poi si affrettò ad abbassare lo sguardo sul tavolo, rispondendo piano: “Mi sono concentrato sui miei doveri, mio signore.”

Peter emise un mormorio, come se fosse divertito da quella risposta. Strinse la presa sul suo fianco mentre sceglieva pigramente un frutto tra le mele e le prugne. “Che accento interessante, non credi? Magari mi procurerò anch’io uno schiavo del Nord,” meditò, afferrando una mela, girandosela tra le dita, per poi scartarla a causa di una qualche difetto immaginario, comportandosi come se qualche attimo prima non avesse discusso del fato di due Nazioni.

“Dimmi, hai dimostrato a mio Nipote il tuo totale _apprezzamento_ per il suo ritorno?”

Era esattamente il tipo di gioco che suo Zio adorava: testare il limite del consentito, stuzzicare Derek fino a fargli commettere un errore. Al momento non si sentiva fiducioso di poter giocare senza peggiorare la situazione. Era troppo turbato dalle conversazioni di quella mattina. Se avesse reagito, se avesse risposto con troppa veemenza, l’avrebbe solo incoraggiato a creare danni più ingenti. Ma se non l’avesse fermato affatto, Peter di certo si sarebbe preso delle libertà che Derek si sarebbe pentito di aver concesso. C’era un limite, un percorso dell’ampiezza di un soffio che avrebbe dovuto seguire per compromettersi il meno possibile, ma…

“Faccio del mio meglio,” sussurrò Stiles, deglutendo.

Peter smise rapidamente di far finta di scegliere un frutto e inclinò la testa, osservando con le palpebre semichiuse la tunica di Stiles che si ammucchiava man mano che il palmo che gli stava passando sul fianco saliva. Da quanto in fretta si era rivestito, di certo era nudo sotto all’indumento e, benché la mano di suo Zio fosse solo sul fianco, presto la stoffa sarebbe stata sollevata abbastanza da rivelargli l’inguine. Le dita del ragazzo stringevano forte la ciotola, con le nocche impallidite mentre fissava dritto davanti a sé.

L’espressione di Stiles lo spinse a schiudere le labbra per interferire, prima che Peter potesse spogliarlo, ma furono tutti interrotti da dei bruschi colpi sul palo dell’entrata. Suo Zio lasciò ricadere la mano e Stiles si allontanò, mentre Derek si voltava per osservare Daehler entrare nella tenda. Rivolse loro un inchino deferente, quindi si avvicinò.

“Mio signore, mi è stato detto che eravate qui. Volete che vi faccia rapporto ora o che aspetti che ritorniate alla vostra tenda?”

“Tu. Bene,” disse l’altro, facendogli un cenno imperioso per farlo avanzare ulteriormente. “Porti novità sulla nostra principessina?”

“Sta ancora dormendo. Alcuni dei miei ricognitori sono appena tornati. Porto gli aggiornamenti sulla posizione delle truppe,” disse, spianando i fogli sul tavolo tra loro due.

Peter li sparse sulla superficie mentre il tenente avvicinava un altro sgabello su cui sedersi. Derek scoccò un’occhiata verso Stiles, il quale si era rintanato tra le ombre della tenda, evitando gli ospiti e tenendosi occupato.

“Cinque degli otto che dovevano tornare oggi si sono presentati a rapporto. Due soldati mancanti sono qui e qui.” Indicò una posizione molto a sud-ovest, poi una vicino a uno dei piccoli villaggi che di certo non sarebbero stati risparmiati dalla scia della guerra. “La terza sta controllando le vie commerciali a nord e non sono sorpreso che ci stia mettendo più tempo di quanto avessimo sperato. Mi preoccuperò solo se non sarà di ritorno entro tre giorni da oggi.”

“E i due a sud?”

Daehler sospirò. “Abbiamo avuto notizie dagli altri ricognitori nella zona: c’è una piccola forza d’avanzamento che si sta ammassando nella regione. È probabile che gli uomini siano perduti o siano stati costretti a tornare seguendo un percorso meno diretto.”

“Conoscendo le tattiche degli Argent, probabilmente si trovano lì per ammassare risorse, non per organizzare truppe laterali di sostegno,” intervenne Derek, tracciando con il dito una linea che percorreva la foresta meno fitta a ovest, fino a dove si trovava l’esercito principale del nemico, secondo i rapporti.

Peter emise un lieve mormorio, poi estrasse un segnaposto che indicava truppe in rifornimento dalla piccola scatola. Lo posizionò sulla mappa, ma esitò, carezzando con le dita la statuetta in legno mentre ci ragionava sopra. “Fanteria?”

“Non ci sono segni di cavalleria,” concordò Daehler. “Quel che resta dei cavalieri che ci hanno seguiti qui,” spiegò, indicando la croce che segnalava la battaglia più recente, “sono stati ridistribuiti, più che altro in ruoli di ricognizione.”

“Non sono rinomati per i loro cavallerizzi, gli Argent,” disse Peter con aria divertita, posizionando altri segnaposto sulla mappa.

Daehler ammiccò, poi fece un sorriso vacuo e tornò a esaminare la pergamena, riposizionando una statuetta qui e là.

L’ilarità di suo Zio gli sembrava terribilmente fuori luogo. Con tutte le pedine disposte in formazione, era evidente che gli Argent avessero il vantaggio sia per quantità che per posizione.

“Sono arrivati messaggi da est?” chiese, osservando con fronte corrugata i segnaposto delle truppe di Boyd e Isaac. Erano troppo lontane, troppo isolate.

“L’avanzamento di Lady Hale è stato ritardato di qualche giorno, ma non ne sappiamo il motivo e lei non ha condiviso informazioni sul suo percorso, ma le sue forze sono da qualche parte in questa zona, a nord-est. Tre giorni a cavallo per il mio ricognitore.”

Derek fece una smorfia. Era molto più lontano di quanto non avesse sperato. Se gli Argent si fossero messi in marcia oggi, se avessero già avuto notizie del rapimento di Lady Allison e fossero quindi stati spronati all’azione, ciò avrebbe potuto significare la fine. Se le truppe di Laura non fossero riuscite a rafforzare le retrovie del loro esercito principale, gli Argent avrebbero potuto benissimo marciare loro attraverso, conquistandoli un pezzo alla volta con relativo agio.

“Allora dovremo essere furbi,” rimuginò Peter, giocherellando con una delle pedine nemiche. “Matt, hai fatto un buon lavoro con l’organizzazione dei ricognitori. Hai scoperto altri punti deboli che possiamo sfruttare?”

“Quell’avamposto di rifornimento potrebbe diventare significativo solo se la battaglia si dilungasse.” Matt si sporse in avanti, contro il bordo del tavolo, con le labbra strette mentre pensava. Toccò una delle statuette, fissandola intensamente, poi voltò lo sguardo in direzione di Stiles.

L’altro s’immobilizzò, ricambiando l’occhiata del tenente invece di abbassare lo sguardo come avrebbe dovuto. Derek gli rivolse un’occhiataccia di avvertimento, ma passò inosservata.

Sulle labbra di Daehler si allargò un ghigno crudele mentre tamburellava la statuetta sul tavolo. “Può darsi che la loro infrastruttura esterna sia fragile. Gli accampamenti dei loro schiavi tendono a essere eretti più a fondo nelle retrovie, rispetto ai nostri. Ciò li rende vulnerabili alle manovre di affiancamento. Il corpo principale non durerà a lungo senza il supporto.”

“Non abbiamo le forze necessarie ad attaccare e difendere questa posizione,” ribatté Derek con voce piatta. Non poté fare a meno di pensare a Erica e a tutti gli altri servitori al suo comando. Benché non si attenesse al codice Argent, c’erano alcune tattiche che avrebbe preso in considerazione solo in situazioni disperate. Quel genere di violazione del codice, inoltre, avrebbe dato agli Argent una base più valida per la loro marcia, il che non avrebbe contribuito a una pace a lungo termine.

“No, infatti. Ragion per cui avveleneremo i pozzi qui e qui,” propose Daehler con un’occhiata tagliente sulla mappa. “Non gli lasceremo acqua pulita in un raggio di miglia e a quel punto sarà troppo tardi.”

“Ma così moriranno-” sbottò Stiles, interrompendosi subito con una smorfia.

Lui ignorò la sua intromissione, sperando che il ragazzo continuasse a tenere la bocca chiusa e che l’attenzione di tutti tornasse su questioni più importanti, ma Peter si girò, posando su Stiles uno sguardo inflessibile e pensieroso.

“Innocenti? Viaggiatori? I poveri piccoli animali dei campi? Sì,” affermò suo Zio, stringendo gli occhi. “Ma siamo in guerra. Anche agli schiavi succedono cose spiacevoli. O non l’avevi notato?”

Invece di ribattere in un modo impudente che avrebbe potuto rinnovare il livido sbiadito sulla sua bocca, Stiles abbassò la testa con obbedienza sorprendente. Sfortunatamente ciò non sembrò calmare l’irritazione dell’altro. Peter si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi lentamente al punto in cui era inginocchiato.

“Perfino ai… favoriti, che hanno sentito il morso della cinghia abbastanza da ricordarsi di rimanere al loro posto. Onestamente, Derek, te ne vai per due giorni e torna ai suoi soliti atteggiamenti?” fece schioccare la lingua ironicamente, come a rimproverarlo, scuotendo la testa e passando lo sguardo intenso sul corpo di Stiles.

“Sta imparando,” rispose con voce piatta.

Peter gli scoccò un’occhiata incredula. “Andiamo, l’hai a malapena toccato. Davvero hai un debole simile per lui? Ti consiglio di non affezionartici troppo. Non si sa mai cosa possa succedere a uno schiavo.”

Il modo in cui la sua voce si addolcì fu pericoloso in modo nauseante. C’era quello stesso accenno di pazzia, di rabbia incontrollabile che baluginava nel profondo dei suoi occhi. Suo Zio avvolse le dita tra le ciocche castane come se gli appartenessero, afferrandole con abbastanza forza da fargli di certo male. Ma questa volta Stiles rimase immobile e remissivo. Non reagì in alcun modo.

Come anche Derek, fin troppo consapevole di quanto sarebbe stato facile per suo Zio decidere di occuparsi di questioni di disciplina lui stesso. Si obbligò a non reagire, non rivolgergli uno sguardo torvo che avrebbe rivelato l’ondata di furia che lo riempiva a quelle insinuazioni e intrusioni.

Fu solo voltandosi che notò lo sguardo interessato che Daehler stava passando sulla sagoma di Stiles. Quando quegli occhi scattarono di nuovo verso Derek, erano indecifrabili. Ma a prescindere da ciò, benché non potesse esercitare alcuna influenza su Peter, non si fece problemi a rivolgere al tenente un’occhiataccia infuriata per la sua impudenza, a prescindere da quanto fosse lieve. Matt riabbassò rispettosamente lo sguardo sulle mappe sparse di fronte a loro.

“Daehler, eri tu l’ultimo di guardia. Non hai ancora avuto occasione di riposare, vero?” chiese Derek, riportando la conversazione ad argomenti più pratici. “E io ho del lavoro da fare con il plotone di Greenberg. Zio, magari possiamo continuare questo discorso più tardi, dopo che avremo tutti avuto la possibilità di pensare a tutte le informazioni…”

“Mmm? Oh, ma certo,” rispose quello, lasciando la presa su Stiles e tornando alle mappe, come se lo schiavo avesse di nuovo cessato di esistere. Raggruppò le mappe con i loro appunti e le arrotolò. Infilandole nella sua bisaccia, posò una mano guantata sulla spalla di Derek e disse: “Pensa a quello di cui abbiamo discusso. Parleremo domani.”

Mentre suo Zio iniziava a uscire dalla tenda, Matt rivolse uno sguardo pieno di significato verso Derek. Aveva un’espressione preoccupata e tetra, esitando e passando lo sguardo sulla mappa.

Allungò una mano e con un dito urtò le statuette che rappresentavano le loro forze. Facendole cadere. Era un muto appello di sconfitta, di dubbio.

Lui mantenne il contatto visivo per un lungo momento, poi fece un minuscolo cenno affermativo del capo. Capiva. Non era l’unico a dubitare. Ma questo non era né il momento né il luogo adatto a esprimere forme di dissenso. Derek decise invece di voltarsi e uscire dalla tenda.

Finalmente poteva fare quello che si era ripromesso da quando si era alzato quel mattino.

I giorni della sua assenza non avevano affatto giovato al plotone di Greenberg. Mentre marciava tra le linee imperfette di tende, i soldati si alzavano freneticamente in piedi. Alcuni sparivano all’interno per avvertire i loro compagni, altri si affrettavano a infilarsi gli stivali, smettendo di scaldare i piedi ai falò, altri ancora si ficcavano gli ultimi bocconi del pasto in bocca. Sembrava che nessuno fosse dove avrebbe dovuto essere.

Almeno il suo arrivo valeva ancora qualcosa.

Di certo la sua espressione era infuriata e la postura imponente. La rabbia era un peso reale nel suo petto, un ronzio nella gola. Era arrabbiato con loro, con la guerra, con suo Zio. Poteva controllare solo una di quelle cose, quindi decise di farlo.

Quando arrivò alla spianata centrale dell’accampamento del plotone, si fermò. Ormai erano pochi i soldati che non si erano accorti di lui, almeno tra quelli visibili. Aspettò in silenzio per qualche minuto, ma nessuno di loro si avvicinò allo spazio libero, né fece finta di iniziare uno degli esercizi che aveva loro assegnato.

Estrasse con gesti attenti la spada dal fodero alla sua cinta. Quel gesto fece sgattaiolare via qualche altro uomo, mentre altri si avvicinarono all’orlo dello spiazzo con aria più incerta.

“Finstock!” urlò, provocando delle smorfie tra le truppe.

Il sergente, fortunatamente per lui, stava già emergendo goffamente dalla tenda. Prevedibilmente, si stava ancora affrettando a mettere a posto la spada e raddrizzare la casacca dell’uniforme, gesticolando ad alcuni dei subalterni che lo stavano seguendo, facendoli scorrazzare via.

Finalmente ordini di mettersi in formazione e radunarsi iniziarono a percorrere l’accampamento, mentre il sergente gli si avvicinava frettolosamente con un’andatura a metà tra corsa e camminata, riuscendo a incontrare il suo sguardo solo a brevi intervalli con gli occhi strabuzzati.

Cosa non avrebbe dato per aver avuto qui Erica o Boyd.

Quando l’uomo strapazzato si fermò finalmente davanti a lui, gli rivolse il saluto militare, poi rimase in piedi in attesa del suo ordine. I suoi occhi scattavano dalle cicatrici sul viso di Derek alla relativa sicurezza del petto, e solo di tanto in tanto incontravano il suo sguardo, mentre il silenzio teso si allungava.

I soldati stavano iniziando a emergere dalle file di tende e alcuni dei comandanti degli squadroni sembravano almeno avere sotto controllo l’organizzazione delle persone al loro comando. Sotto il suo sguardo iniziarono a formarsi delle linee nella spianata fangosa, mentre si aggiungevano sempre più soldati e soldatesse vestiti in modo più o meno accettabile.

In questo stato sarebbero stati inutili sul campo di battaglia e anche peggio. Se Peter pensava che questa gente fosse in grado di difendersi di fronte alla rigida disciplina e alla rabbia provocata nelle truppe Argent, si sbagliava di grosso.

Derek tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo su Finstock, il quale deglutì con aria impacciata. Lentamente, sollevò la spada, fino a rivolgere la punta verso il cuore del sergente che aveva ereditato da Greenberg.

“C’è un motivo per cui hai ignorato i miei ordini e permesso al tuo plotone di rimanere nel caos?”

“Mio signore,” iniziò l’altro, per poi interrompersi e trattenere un respiro. “No. Non ci sono scuse valide. Quando ho iniziato a dubitare che sareste tornato, ho permesso che tornassimo alle nostre vecchie abitudini. Avrei dovuto confidare nel vostro ritorno.”

“Almeno,” disse Derek, abbassando la lama, “parli con onestà.”

“A-assolutamente, mio signore!” balbettò Finstock, annuendo freneticamente e iniziando a rivolgergli un sorriso imbarazzato. “Sarò anche un idiota, ma almeno sono sincero.”

Lui lo fissò finché il sorriso non gli scomparve dalla faccia, rimpiazzato subito da un’espressione di una tale serietà da essere quasi comica.

“Mio signore, inizierò i-”

“No. Oggi ci dedicheremo alle esercitazioni di scherma base. Dopo che avrai fatto l’appello dei soldati, mandali a munirsi di spada.”

“Ma, mio signore, non ci esercitiamo da-” mandò giù il resto della frase quando finalmente risollevò lo sguardo e vide la sua espressione. Riprese a fissare il petto di Derek, rispondendo: “Sì, mio signore! Come ordinate, vostra signoria!”

“Sbrigati. Io osserverò.”

Finstock accennò un saluto militare approssimativo, allontanandosi freneticamente per prendere il comando del plotone. C’erano più di un centinaio di persone, qui, benché le linee che avevano formato fossero così imperfette da non permettergli di contarle facilmente. Normalmente si sarebbe trattato di soldati che conosceva di faccia, se non di nome, persone che aveva osservato esercitarsi. Ora, invece, aveva davanti più che altro estranei.

Forse accompagnarli durante le esercitazioni avrebbe alleviato parte di quella preoccupazione. Forse no. Ma almeno in questo modo avrebbe saputo se si stessero esercitando nella maniera giusta. Come minimo, magari qualcuno in più di loro sarebbe sopravvissuto agli inevitabili scontri con il nemico.

Ammesso che qualcuno di loro sopravvivesse.

 

Quando rientrò nella sua tenda molte ore e molto sudore dopo, si sorprese di trovare Stiles intento a giocare una partita di Kambatkan con Scott. I loro sorrisi si attenuarono alla sua comparsa, mentre Derek rimaneva in piedi vicino all’entrata, osservando le pietre colorate sparse sul terreno tra loro. La risata si spense sulle labbra di Stiles. Calò un silenzio opprimente.

Non c’era nulla di male in quello che stavano facendo, né alcun senso di colpa a smorzare i sorrisi. Ma Derek, da grande, scuro e sfregiato guerriero che era, tendeva ad avere quell’effetto sul prossimo. Benché, forse, l’inaspettata scintilla di gelosia che lo stava attraversando potesse contribuire all’intensità del suo cipiglio.

“Scott,” disse con voce piatta, mentre Stiles si affrettava a rimettere le pietruzze in una piccola sacca di cuoio.

Il giovane tenente si alzò velocemente e gli rivolse un preciso saluto militare, toccandosi il petto con il pugno chiuso. “Mio signore. Lord Peter mi ha chiesto di condividere con voi tutti i miei rapporti sulla nostra ospite.” Sollevò anche le sopracciglia in un’espressione eloquente, indicando in modo molto poco discreto di avere anche altro di cui discutere.

Solitamente non si sarebbe mai fidato di nulla che provenisse da uno dei tenenti di Peter. Ma Scott… era diverso. Benché avessero condiviso una missione, Derek ancora non lo conosceva, né si fidava di lui. Ma, allo stesso tempo, iniziava ad avvertire che il soldato avesse un codice d’onore personale a cui si atteneva rigidamente.

“Parla,” ordinò con un sospiro, finendo di slacciarsi la cintura. Passò la cinghia piegata a Stiles, per poi avvicinarsi al tavolo e sedersi, prendendosi un grappolo d’uva.

Scott esitò, scoccando un’occhiata contrita ma significativa verso lo schiavo, per poi rivolgere uno sguardo interrogativo verso Derek.

Lui strinse la mandibola e sollevò a sua volta le sopracciglia. “Ho parlato chiaramente o sbaglio?”

Era ridicolo pensare che si comportasse in modo talmente noncurante, se non si fidasse del proprio servo! La seccatura probabilmente lo faceva sembrare ancora più burbero, ma al momento la cosa gli andava bene. Come accadeva spesso.

Scott abbassò la testa e si schiarì la gola.

“Lady Allison sta bene. È intelligente e determinata, però, quindi è necessario sorvegliarla attentamente e perquisirla regolarmente, nel caso in cui abbia su di sé armi improvvisate.”

Derek annuì seccamente, approvando. Sembrava che Scott avesse preso sul serio le sue lezioni e non si fosse fatto completamente distrarre dagli occhi scuri e luccicanti della principessa.

“Lord Peter ha riunito tutti i tenenti, anche Jackson e Danny. Ha rivelato loro la presenza di Allison…” disse, corrugando la fronte ma non esprimendo la preoccupazione che si poteva vedere sul suo viso, per timore di sembrare innegabilmente insubordinato. “Abbiamo discusso piani su come meglio… _scardinare_ l’organizzazione nemica. Lord Peter stava parlando di un’imboscata in grande scala. Di come utilizzare la nostra cattura di Lady Allison come un bastone per infastidire un alveare, lasciandoli vulnerabili a un assalto frontale.”

Derek lo osservava in silenzio. Non erano discorsi nuovi per lui, ma non essere stato presente a un incontro di ufficiali a cui in molti si sarebbero aspettati di vederlo potrebbe significare che Scott non ne fosse al corrente.

“Quindi perché sei venuto da me con queste notizie?”

“Sono preoccupato,” ammise a bassa voce. “Penso che intenda… Non sta parlando di negoziare con la sua famiglia per il suo ritorno.”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, osservando la sincera ansia e determinazione sul viso del tenente. Se stava mentendo, era davvero bravo. Ma le menzogne erano uno dei requisiti fondamentali per essere al servizio di Peter. Aveva imparato da molto, ormai, a non prendere mai per buono quello che diceva suo Zio, quindi non era irragionevole estendere quell’abitudine anche ai suoi subalterni.

“E se così fosse?” chiese, con tono attentamente neutro.

Scott lo guardò con occhi stretti, esaminando il suo volto, ma corrugò la fronte quando non riuscì a trovare nulla di utile. La sua espressione venne attraversata dal dubbio e sembrava che stesse per tirarsi indietro dalla conversazione, ma a quel punto rivolse lo sguardo in direzione di Stiles. Quando Derek lo imitò, lo vide semplicemente intento a pulire la cintura della spada, non li stava neanche guardando, ma Scott sembrò prendere una decisione.

“È la scelta peggiore che possa immaginare, tranne forse girare i tacchi e battere in ritirata. Ho tentato di capire i piani del Lord Generale, ma… a prescindere da come la guardi, vedo solo la nostra disfatta. Lei è…” s’interruppe, sospirando, benché la sua espressione fosse calma. “È brillante. Speciale. Deve tornare a casa e avere la possibilità di prendere il potere. Farà del bene. Ma se Lord Peter non vuole sentir parlare di negoziazioni o scambio di prigionieri…”

“Farà di lei un esempio,” confermò a bassa voce.

L’espressione che comparve gradualmente sul viso dell’altro era decisamente infelice.

“Allora non solo perderemo una potenziale alleata per portare pace nella regione, la renderemo una martire. Sapete come sono gli Argent con la vendetta. Il solo risultato che otterremo sarà il caos assoluto. Faremo precipitare l’intera regione in una guerra che non vinceremo.”

Derek fece una smorfia. La ragazza non significava niente per lui, personalmente, ma Scott non aveva torto riguardo alla sua importanza nella regione in generale. Il tenente lo stava guardando con sguardo onesto e un cipiglio teso. Aveva un’aria preoccupata, com’era giusto. Non solo la risoluzione potenziale della guerra era a rischio, ma il fatto che stesse dubitando del Lord Generale era un dettaglio pericoloso di per sé.

“Non sei sciocco a… preoccuparti. La guerra ci mette tutti in posizioni ardue.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio, guardando l’altro dritto negli occhi. “Il Lord Generale ha sempre trovato una soluzione, prima. Sono certo che lo farà anche questa volta,” disse, mantenendo la voce piatta. Ma scosse la testa, contraddicendosi.

Scott gli rivolse un brusco cenno del capo, ma rilassò la postura sulla sedia e gli sorrise con fare teso, rispondendo con tono deciso: “Avete di certo ragione. Lord Peter ha sicuramente un piano per farci superare lo scontro.”

“Penseremo più tardi a queste questioni. È da molto che sei di guardia. Del riposo ti farà bene,” concluse Derek, alzandosi.

Scott lo imitò, incontrando il suo sguardo con limpida comprensione. No, non era l’unico a essersi accorto che il piano di Peter non avrebbe avuto successo. Si posò il pugno sul cuore, salutandolo, poi scoccò un’occhiata verso Stiles con un sorriso dolce e un cenno della testa, uscendo quindi dalla tenda e dirigendosi verso il suo giaciglio.

Lui si risedette, snervato. Sospirò, posando la fronte sul pugno e stringendo forte le palpebre. Non era una conclusione che potesse evitare. Ma non voleva pensarci, non voleva ammettere che suo Zio potesse… aver perso la ragione? Star inseguendo obiettivi che non erano in linea con la patria che aveva giurato di proteggere? Stava succedendo qualcosa che lui non capiva e, benché avesse scelto di fidarsi di suo Zio molte volte, prima, era chiaro che ora dovesse prendere da solo una decisione. Aveva una responsabilità in quanto principe, soldato e semplicemente come uomo la cui patria era minacciata, di non seguire semplicemente gli ordini senza sollevare una sfida.

Avvertì un lieve tocco sulla coscia e schiuse gli occhi quel che bastava a vedere Stiles, inginocchiato accanto a lui, con in viso un’espressione di tetra inquietudine. Per una volta non disse nulla, neanche una parola, ma il suo volto parlava per lui. Derek allungò una mano, avvolgendogli la nuca mentre l’altro posava la guancia sul suo ginocchio, offrendogli conforto o solidarietà. Rimasero per un po’ lì seduti in silenzio mentre lui ragionava.


	10. Chapter 10

Quella mattina Derek tornò dai suoi soldati per osservare la seconda giornata di esercitazioni base. Non si preoccupava più d’instillare in loro un’infrastruttura o una disciplina generale o qualsiasi cosa che andasse oltre la loro possibilità di sopravvivere al prossimo scontro. Se ne fossero usciti vivi e se fosse stato ancora il loro comandante, allora avrebbe iniziato a preoccuparsi di tutte le altre cose importanti per un plotone.

Le dita di Stiles avevano alleviato gran parte della rigidità e del dolore nei suoi muscoli, ma era conscio del disagio che gli altri dovevano sentire alla fine della seconda giornata di esercitazioni mattutine. Ne sentiva lui stesso il peso mentre attraversava l’accampamento a mezzogiorno e, mentre i suoi soldati e soldatesse avevano il lusso di riposarsi per qualche ora, per lui non era così.

Per tutta la notte e il giorno aveva avuto la mente piena delle paure e degli avvertimenti di Scott e Daehler, come anche delle recenti conversazioni con suo Zio. I pezzi del puzzle non s’incastravano, a prescindere da quanto ci provasse. E non poteva starsene in disparte mentre Peter corrompeva la Nazione. Se aveva un piano che non aveva condiviso con lui, Derek doveva capirlo, oppure…

Beh, non era del tutto certo di cosa avrebbe seguito quell’ _oppure_ , ma ciò non ne diminuiva la necessità.

Suo Zio lo invitò a entrare quando annunciò il proprio arrivo e, quando si chinò per entrare nella tenda, non fu sorpreso di trovarlo intento a esaminare le mappe invece di dedicarsi ad altre attività ricreative. Benché Peter fosse affezionato ai suoi eccessi, era altrettanto attaccato alla strategia e aveva sempre messo al primo posto i suoi doveri, quando si avvicinavano eventi importanti.

Di recente, però, sembrava esserci uno strano senso di urgenza nei suoi sguardi contemplativi, un bagliore maniacale nei suoi occhi mentre studiava le mappe. Il sudore gli aveva scurito l’attaccatura dei capelli. Sfiorava le varie pedine in legno, mormorando piano, alzando a malapena lo sguardo alla sua entrata.

“Ora che sappiamo di averne il tempo, schiererò i nostri plotoni,” affermò, spostando lentamente con le dita i segnaposto sulle pergamene, separando sempre di più le truppe.

Non era un buon segno se questa era la mossa iniziale dell’incontro.

“Pensavo che avessi deciso di mantenere compatte le nostre forze, data l’abbondanza numerica degli Argent,” disse Derek, corrugando la fronte.

“No, no,” ribatté quello con tono disinteressato, gesticolando con fare assente verso di lui mentre continuava a esaminare i disegni, tamburellando irregolarmente le dita sul tavolo. “Sì… Penso che ti invierò un po’ più a nord. Danny e Jackson possono spostarsi un po’ più a sud, mentre terrò Daehler e McCall vicino, qui. No. Sì! Sì. Così dovremmo avere una rete abbastanza ampia per quando gli Argent daranno la carica.”

Per il sangue di Acathee!

“Quindi intendi ancora usare la principessa come esempio?”

“È necessario,” affermò l’altro con decisione, sbattendo il pugno sulla superficie e facendo sobbalzare le pedine. “Tutto ruota attorno a lei, adesso.”

Derek fissò la mappa, la minuscola rappresentazione della casa della sua famiglia, la capitale. C’erano ancora soldati a nordest, come anche a sud, ma erano così lontani e le loro risorse così limitate… Erano guardie, la prima linea di difesa lungo un confine solitamente tranquillo. Il loro ruolo non era essere l’ultima protezione del regno.

“E cosa pensa di tutto ciò la Regina?” chiese, permettendo per una volta al dubbio di velare la sua voce.

“La Regina.” Suo Zio s’irrigidì, stringendo forte il pugno mentre scuoteva la testa con aria assente. “La Regina? Tua Madre si fida del mio giudizio!” disse con tono brusco, rivolgendogli uno sguardo incredulo.

Come se menzionare l’autorità della Regina fosse in qualche modo incivile o fuori luogo.

“Ma certamente avrà un’opinione sull’avanzamento della sua guerra. Queste decisioni sono troppo importanti per essere prese da noi in autonomia. Mia Madre ha sempre dato più valore alla comunicazione che all’impulsività.”

“Non mi faccio guidare dai miei capricci!” rispose Peter, osservandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato e raddrizzandosi con aria fiera. “Cosa pensi che sia questa, mio caro ragazzo, se non una conversazione?”

Derek si limitò a ricambiare lo sguardo con le sopracciglia sollevate, rifiutandosi di commettere un errore spinto dai suoi commenti di scherno.

Peter sembrò cambiare tattica un attimo dopo. Inclinò la testa di lato, sporgendosi verso di lui con uno strano sorriso.

“Andiamo, sai quanto io valuti il tuo contributo,” affermò, addolcendo l’espressione in una di ammonimento paterno.

Conosceva suo Zio abbastanza bene da non farsi distrarre da quella deviazione. Mantenne invece l’argomento e disse: “Ho ricevuto poche notizie da casa, e tu? Forse hai più informazioni politiche o piani alternativi che potrebbero suggerire un uso migliore di Lady Allison che non darla in pasto ai corvi.”

Peter lo osservò per un lungo momento, in silenzio.

“Sai bene che le comunicazioni sono estremamente limitate. Inoltre mettere per iscritto i nostri piani sarebbe una mossa troppo rischiosa. No, non c’è tempo da perdere con la complicata danza necessaria a far recapitare un messaggio a tua Madre. E poi,” aggiunse con un gesto noncurante della mano, “sai che tutti i messaggeri che abbiamo inviato agli Argent con emissari diplomatici sono stati uccisi o catturati e che non abbiamo ricevuto in cambio altro che quel dannato codice. Non c’è speranza di procedere in altro modo con loro. Solo uno sciocco insisterebbe.”

“Ma-”

“Capisco la tua preoccupazione e anch’io vorrei poter chiedere consiglio a tua Madre,” disse, avvicinandosi e posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Ma ora è compito nostro decidere ed io so cosa dobbiamo fare. Devi fidarti di me.” Il suo viso traboccava di sollecitudine quasi stucchevole, la sua dimostrazione di affetto sembrava più una colata melmosa che un vero conforto.

“Allora spiegami, poiché non condivido il tuo punto di vista!” disse bruscamente. Aveva superato il punto in cui era possibile tenere a freno la lingua e aspettare che Peter svelasse i suoi segreti. Non poteva affidarsi alla speranza quando c’era così tanto a rischio.

“È semplice. Non so come renderlo più chiaro,” rispose l’altro, osservandolo come se fosse _lui_ a dire cose senza senso. “Gli Argent sono deboli quando sono provocati a caricare alla cieca. Abbiamo i mezzi per portarli a quel punto, quindi lo faremo.”

“Non vedo alcun modo in cui i tuoi piani per far infuriare gli Argent ci condurranno alla vittoria. Questi schieramenti non porteranno a nulla oltre al caos,” affermò, indicando con la mano i segnaposto sulla mappa. “Gli uomini di Greenberg verranno spazzati via come foglie e poi non ci sarà niente a fermare la loro avanzata. Gli altri saranno troppo lontani.”

“Come puoi avere così poca fede nei nostri soldati?!” chiese con tono esigente Peter, picchiando il tavolo con il pugno. “Davvero hai un’opinione così scarsa della tua gente? Stiamo combattendo per la nostra patria e tu vorresti… farci fare retro front e fuggire? Abbandonare le nostre terre per calmare il nemico?”

“No,” rispose semplicemente. Ma non aggiunse altro, perché stava diventando sempre più chiaro che, a prescindere da quello che dicesse, non si sarebbe mai avvicinato al centro della vasta ragnatela delle intenzioni di suo Zio.

L’altro lo adocchiò con aria sospettosa, tendendo le labbra in un sottile sorriso e stringendo gli occhi. Stava per assumere un’espressione sdegnosa e non gli mancava molto a raggiungere la diffidenza vera e propria, quindi Derek si affrettò a riordinare i pensieri ingarbugliati. Questo non era il momento giusto, a prescindere da cosa potesse succedere in seguito; dunque sospirò, sollevando di poco le mani come in un gesto di resa, osservando il tavolo.

“D’accordo. Ho detto la mia parte. Tu hai deciso. Se questo è il tuo piano,” confermò, indicando gli sviluppi tattici, “allora devo tornare ad addestrare il mio plotone. Tienimi informato.”

“Certamente, Nipote,” disse Peter, con fare rabbonito e lievemente tronfio mentre Derek gli rivolgeva un preciso saluto militare e si voltava per uscire.

Aveva davvero parecchio da fare con le esercitazioni delle truppe, ma non tornò direttamente da loro. Passò invece dall’infermeria, con la scusa di controllare lo stato di guarigione di un soldato ferito durante l’allenamento di quel mattino. L’uomo era un po’ intontito, ma un guaritore gli aveva assicurato che presto sarebbe stato meglio, che gli umori del suo corpo si sarebbero riequilibrati con un po’ di riposo e qualche dose di un infuso alle erbe di qualche tipo. Derek ascoltò in silenzio e, quando l’uomo ebbe finito di spiegare, se ne andò senza dire una parola.

Era abbastanza. Una visita più lunga sarebbe stata strana, data la sua reputazione. La semplice notizia di aver chiesto informazioni su un singolo soldato si sarebbe sparsa a macchia d’olio e quella era esattamente la sua intenzione. Oltre a contribuire all’umore generale, avrebbe fornito una spiegazione sufficiente alla sua presenza nella zona per dare copertura alla sua destinazione successiva.

Nella tenda calò il silenzio quando vi entrò, mentre Lady Allison e Scott rivolgevano lo sguardo verso di lui. Era seduta sul suo giaciglio, con McCall in ginocchio sul terreno accanto a lei, con una mano posata sulla sua. Gli occhi della principessa erano attenti, ma era evidente la stanchezza sul suo viso, con le ombre che le si erano dipinte sotto gli occhi e la tensione della sua espressione.

Non si prese la briga di offrire falsi convenevoli, benché il rango di entrambi lo esigesse. Si limitò a osservarla. Il catalizzatore. L’errore che avrebbe potuto portare alla distruzione di tutto ciò a cui teneva.

“Mio signore?” intervenne infine Scott, infrangendo il silenzio.

Derek spostò lo sguardo, notando le occhiate penetranti del giovane soldato. Un uomo all’apparenza onorevole. Un uomo di cui _avrebbe potuto_ imparare a fidarsi, se ne avesse avuto il tempo. Era una scelta infelice e sgradita quella che era obbligato a fare, ma era esattamente questa la natura della guerra e del conflitto. Era necessario prendere decisioni senza avere certezze. E nessuno poteva vincere da solo.

“La decisione del Lord Generale è definitiva. Non c’è modo di dissuaderlo,” disse piano, avanzando nella tenda verso gli altri. Si accovacciò accanto a loro.

“Per la scatola di Batto!” imprecò Scott. “Solo un folle può cavarsela, adesso.”

Lui annuì, concorde. Non era più il momento di affidarsi alla fortuna o alla speranza. L’arroganza aveva assunto il ruolo di pedina principale e la trappola di Batto stava per scattare.

L’espressione di Scott era tetra quando tornò a guardare Allison. “Temo che non sia più il momento di dubitare.”

“Non sei il solo,” mormorò Derek. Le parole ribelli gli pesavano in gola, ma erano necessarie. “Hai parlato con qualcuno degli altri?”

Scott esitò, ma guardare la principessa lo portò a una conclusione cupa e sussurrò: “Penso che anche Daehler comprenda la sua situazione. Mi ha… rivolto degli accenni, benché io non abbia osato condividerli.”

Lady Allison fece una smorfia, ma rimase tranquilla quando Scott la guardò.

“È venuto anche da me,” rivelò Derek.

L’altro fece un singolo cenno affermativo con il capo, poi aggiunse: “Gli altri la pensano in modo troppo simile al Lord Generale. Non condividono le nostre preoccupazioni. Non capisco come sia possibile, ma d’altro canto,” disse, scoccando un’occhiata verso la principessa con aria reverente, “non l’hanno mai incontrata.”

Benché Derek non provasse alcuna ostilità nei confronti di Allison, non era preoccupazione per lei che lo spronava. Era qualcosa di molto più grande. Le parole sentimentali del tenente gli fecero corrugare la fronte, incerto, ma quando risollevò lo sguardo verso la principessa, vide una comprensione e una determinazione d’acciaio simili alle sue.

“Allora tocca a noi quattro agire. Parlane con Daehler, ma sii cauto, e iniziate a pensare a un piano. Io non devo indugiare troppo qui,” affermò. “La mia presenza verrà notata, se non sono con il mio plotone.”

“Sì, mio signore,” concordò Scott.

Erano soldati competenti e il tempo a disposizione scarso. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto a mettere in moto un piano.

 

Di recente era diventata un’occorrenza sorprendentemente comune trovare qualcuno in attesa nella sua tenda al suo ritorno – e non solo perché ora Stiles viveva con lui. L’ospite inaspettato di quella sera fortunatamente era un individuo meno minaccioso di suo Zio, benché Daehler fosse certamente un personaggio formidabile da sé. Di certo Stiles sembrava condividere la sua opinione, considerando l’espressione sollevata che assunse non appena vide Derek.

E quella non era di per sé una cosa strana? Che ci fosse qualcuno che alla sua vista fosse sollevato invece di spaventato.

“Daehler,” disse con voce piatta, sfilandosi un guanto d’arme e lanciandolo verso le mani pronte dello schiavo. Aveva atteso con impazienza l’opportunità di riposarsi dopo le esercitazioni così intense di quel giorno, ma chiaramente sembrava che il sonno non fosse imminente.

“Mio signore,” lo salutò l’altro, con gli occhi fissi sul suo viso. “Ho parlato con McCall. È rimasto di guardia in modo che io possa consultarmi con voi. Pensiamo che sia meglio non lasciare la principessa nella custodia di estranei.”

“Concordo,” rispose, passando a Stiles anche l’altro guanto.

“Presto alcune cose verranno messe in moto,” disse il soldato ricognitore, fermandosi per scoccare un’occhiata verso Stiles. Si rivoltò verso di lui, esitando e leccandosi le labbra. Trattenendo ulteriori parole.

“Ha la mia fiducia. Parla liberamente, ma fallo in fretta e a bassa voce.”

Matt strinse le labbra, accettando l’ordine e avvicinando la sedia. “La sua vita è ancora una volta nelle nostre mani, mio signore. Senza il nostro intervento, presto sarà messa a morte. Temo che non abbiamo molto tempo. Lord Peter ha già comandato la mobilitazione di due plotoni per prepararci allo scontro. Ha iniziato a selezionare i soldati da portare con sé all’esecuzione, includendo anche me.”

Derek annuì, sospirando in modo teso mentre si slacciava la cintura della spada. Avevano quindi una fonte vicina alle attività di suo Zio. Era più di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Avere un soldato ricognitore al proprio fianco era di grande valore in molte situazioni. Avrebbe voluto che anche Lydia fosse qui.

“È un problema che dobbiamo affrontare, è innegabile.”

“Ci _deve_ essere un modo per impedirlo,” disse Matt con voce piatta. “Questa donna non deve essere… sprecata così.”

Scosse la testa, accomodandosi sull’altra sedia per ragionare. Stiles gli portò l’otre dell’acqua senza che glielo chiedesse e lui l’accettò con un cenno grato del capo.

Tecnicamente, uccidere Peter avrebbe risolto il problema più immediato. Ma, per quanto lo facesse infuriare, non riusciva a credere che si meritasse un’azione così drastica. E se anche così fosse stato, c’era una possibilità significativamente maggiore che i suoi alleati, ammesso che così si potessero chiamare, lo abbandonassero: l’esercito che lo circondava era di suo Zio, non suo. Allison non sarebbe stata più al sicuro in mano loro, dopo che avessero giustiziato Derek come traditore.

E non sarebbe stata la sola in pericolo. Non poté fare a meno di scoccare un’occhiata verso Stiles, il quale lo stava osservando con espressione tetra.

“Non è possibile convincere mio Zio a risparmiarla. Deve essere riportata a casa,” ammise a bassa voce. “E dobbiamo attraversare il confine e consegnarla sana e salva alla sua famiglia senza farci catturare a nostra volta. Non dubito che per mio Zio sarebbe una delizia avere notizie della mia prigionia. Con la sua astuzia ne ricaverebbe lo stesso risultato che con l’esecuzione della principessa.”

“Ciò è fuor di dubbio. Ma non sarà facile scortarla a casa. Farle attraversare la distanza senza essere scoperti. Come faremo?” domandò l’altro, piegando i pollici sulle labbra mentre pensava.

Derek fissò la mappa costellata dalle posizioni dei ricognitori di Peter e delle squadre di avanguardia e indicazioni aggiornate delle forze nemiche. Se fosse stato certo della vicinanza di Laura… Se Lydia fosse ancora qui, magari… Avrebbe potuto… Ma non erano qui. Non c’era nessuno di cui si fidasse.

“I miei soldati sono più o meno qui,” disse, fissando la mappa arricciata sul tavolo. “Tra di loro ci sono uomini e donne di cui mi fido più di chiunque altro. Loro potrebbero portarla a casa.”

Gli occhi di Matt si scurirono con l’intensità provocata da questa idea. Esaminò le mappe, tracciando i possibili percorsi con le dita. “Non c’è tempo di recapitare loro un messaggio, né certezza che ne accettino la sincerità.”

Era improbabile, soprattutto senza lui presente. E forse era esattamente questo il motivo per cui erano stati allontanati, permettendo a Peter di realizzare i suoi piani senza alcun intoppo. Scosse la testa, frustrato. Era una pazzia operare come se fosse certo che il Lord Generale fosse un traditore, ma non aveva altre opzioni.

“Dovremo farlo noi stessi,” concluse cupamente Matt. “Non c’è tempo di farla trarre in salvo da altri. Dobbiamo farla evadere noi.”

“Senza che nessuno se ne accorga?” chiese lui, scettico.

Matt fece una smorfia, ma scrollò le spalle. “Faremo attenzione. Conosciamo gli orari delle pattuglie.”

Ma lui scosse la testa.

“Se anche riuscissimo a scappare, poi cosa faremmo? Come giustificheremmo la nostra improvvisa assenza? Come la spiegheremmo in modo da non farci inseguire dai nostri stessi compagni d’arme e ritrovarci con una taglia sulla testa per tradimento? O sulle teste dei nostri cari?”

L’altro lo guardò con espressione simile alla confusione, come se non capisse perché questi dettagli potessero essere un problema. Ma corrugò la fronte e annuì lentamente. “Suppongo che dobbiamo pensare anche a quello.”

Il soldato aveva ragione, però; cupamente si rese conto che quella preoccupazione non era di prima importanza. I bisogni della loro gente erano più importanti di quelli personali.

Sfidare apertamente suo Zio era comunque l’ultima spiaggia. Non solo avrebbe reso più difficile portare Lady Allison a casa, ma probabilmente gli avrebbe anche offerto qualche nuovo margine da usare a suo favore.

Derek si appoggiò allo schienale, coprendosi la bocca con il palmo mentre pensava. Non si fidava ancora di Daehler né di McCall, non completamente. A prescindere da quanto avessero tentato di ingraziarsi a lui e alle persone a lui vicine. Il suo sguardo si diresse verso Stiles un momento dopo – era inginocchiato vicino al centro della tenda e aveva la fronte corrugata, intento a ragionare intensamente quanto loro. Si accorse di essere osservato un secondo dopo, incontrando il suo sguardo. Ma scosse la testa con aria rammaricata.

Improvvisamente gli sembrò tutto ridicolo. Non era mai riuscito ad avere la meglio su Peter in uno dei suoi giochi, neanche nelle questioni più semplici, e invece eccolo a cospirare con uno dei suoi tenenti! Aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare. Da solo.

“Allora abbiamo ben poco con cui andare avanti,” affermò deciso. “E tu hai indugiato troppo qui. Vai. Pensa al da farsi. Parleremo ancora domani.”

Con quel congedo, si alzò e si diresse verso il retro della tenda. Rimase un attimo fermo per dare a Daehler la possibilità di andarsene, poi si mise a cercare nel suo baule. Come aveva già fatto in momenti difficili in passato, aveva intenzione di tirare fuori le lettere della sua famiglia. Sentiva la mancanza di sua Sorella e di sua Madre ora più che mai. Il loro intelletto era molto più portato del suo, quando si trattava di strategie così a lungo raggio.

Quando si voltò con le lettere in mano, la tenda era di nuovo vuota, a eccezione di Stiles, che stava fissando l’entrata con un cipiglio in viso. Ma, quando Derek si avvicinò al giaciglio di pellicce, il movimento attirò la sua attenzione.

“Cosa sono?” chiese, passandosi velocemente i palmi sulle braccia, come se avesse freddo, con lo sguardo puntato sulle pergamene piegate che teneva in mano. Si alzò e gli si avvicinò con le sopracciglia sollevate in modo curioso, benché le sue dita puntassero dritte alle fibbie dell’armatura leggera, iniziando a liberarlo.

Il primo istinto di Derek fu di evitare di rispondere, di tenere le lettere per sé. Ma Stiles era diverso. Aveva imparato a fidarsi di lui – di certo molto più di qualsiasi altra persona rimasta nell’accampamento. In un certo senso, erano soli, qui.

“Lettere,” rispose, abbassando lo sguardo su di esse. “Da coloro che in queste faccende hanno molta più saggezza di me.” Sembrava una risma così piccola nelle sue mani. Troppo, per rivolgervi così tanta speranza. Ma al momento non aveva molto altro a disposizione. Forse le loro parole gli avrebbero portato sia conforto sia delle possibili soluzioni. Qualche dettaglio che nella prima lettura gli era sembrato insignificante avrebbe potuto rivelarsi essenziale adesso, mentre cercava di tenere a mente l’intero campo d’azione.

Stiles sospirò, sporgendosi per raggiungere l’ultima fibbia, mentre il calore del suo respiro attraversava l’aria tra loro, fino a sfiorargli la tempia.

“Avete intenzione di farlo. Salvare questa principessa,” disse piano, sollevando i pettorali.

“Sì,” rispose lui, corrugando la fronte. “È necessario.”

“Scott aveva ragione, allora,” mormorò, portando gli elementi dell’armatura fino ai bauli. Ma invece di riporli via, si accigliò e li portò verso il palo centrale della tenda. “Dovrete preparare i bagagli,” affermò, annuendo lentamente, per poi posare l’armatura e tornare da lui per continuare a rimuoverla.

“Penso che abbiate ragione a fidarvi di Scott,” continuò. Esitò per un attimo quando arrivò alla casacca imbottita, passando dolcemente le dita sul materiale. “Ma io…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, corrugando la fronte e tornando a occuparsi del suo equipaggiamento invece di continuare a parlare.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese, sollevando le sopracciglia mentre osservava l’altro con occhi stretti.

“Daehler,” mormorò Stiles, fissando con espressione diffidente l’entrata, come se il tenente fosse proprio dall’altro lato. “Avete davvero bisogno di lui? Vi fidate?”

Derek si sfilò uno degli stivali, pensando a come rispondere. Li calciò uno dopo l’altro verso il lato opposto della tenda, dove era riunito il resto del suo equipaggiamento, poi disse: “Fino a un certo punto. Vale lo stesso per Scott.”

L’altro fece una smorfia. “Io per niente. C’è qualcosa nei suoi occhi… che non è giusto. Non è come Scott.”

Avvertì una sensazione amara salirgli in gola, qualcosa che non aveva mai assaporato.

“Ma davvero?” chiese a bassa voce, fissando le pergamene consumate che, per la pressione delle sue dita, si stavano spiegazzando.

“È…” tentennò, afferrando una delle bisacce e portandola fino a uno dei bauli, iniziando a estrarre oggetti da portare per il viaggio. “Sta sempre nell’ombra. Neanche a Scott piace. Dice che Matt non parla mai con le altre persone. Non sorride mai, si limita a fissare. C’è qualcosa di oscuro in lui. Qualcosa di brutto.”

“È un soldato. Cacciamo, uccidiamo,” ribatté bruscamente, tirando con forza il laccio di cuoio che legava le lettere, sciogliendo il nodo. “Questo è un accampamento militare, nel caso in cui te ne sia dimenticato. Non tutti noi _sorridiamo_ e giochiamo a Kambatkan.”

“No,” rispose piano l’altro. “Non me ne sono dimenticato.”

Quando Derek sollevò lo sguardo, vide che Stiles lo stava osservando con quei suoi occhi dorati, come se potesse vedergli attraverso. Sentì le cicatrici sul viso tendersi quando intensificò il proprio cipiglio, come anche la lieve, costante fitta nella coscia. Invece di seguire quel ragionamento amareggiato, aprì la lettera in cima al gruppo. L’ultimo messaggio personale della Regina prima che assumesse il suo ruolo. Sembrava così lontano, adesso.

Le parole familiari lo accolsero. Parole di approvazione per il suo servizio nella guida delle truppe, di orgoglio in quanto Madre e monarca nella dedizione che Derek mostrava per i suoi uomini e la Nazione. Lode per i suoi sforzi nel mantenere la mente lucida e prendere decisioni difficili che arrecavano meno danno al bene più grande. Avvertimenti di non scivolare nella trappola di non considerare umani i loro nemici o chiudere la mente verso la loro cultura. Tutti consigli generici, sempre preziosi a prescindere dai dettagli delle varie situazioni, ma almeno ciò lo aiutava a solidificare la certezza nel proprio petto che il momento dell’azione più difficile fosse ormai prossimo.

“Lasciate che venga con voi, allora,” disse Stiles, sorprendendolo. “Non importerà se non mi credete, perché sarò lì a tenerlo d’occhio.”

“No,” rispose di riflesso, con le dita immobili nell’atto di spiegare la lettera successiva, quella di Laura. Considerando la natura degli avvenimenti in corso, la probabilità che qualcosa succedesse a Stiles era sempre stata molto elevata, eppure… L’idea di lui _là fuori_ , in mezzo alla morte e alla distruzione che venavano tutti gli altri aspetti della vita di Derek… Là fuori dove non c’era null’altro che cuoio graffiato e metallo deformato e sangue…

“Perché no?” chiese l’altro, sollevando il mento in atteggiamento di sfida e incrociando le braccia. “Potrei aiutare. Aiutar _vi_.”

Emise un sospiro profondo per la frustrazione. Come gli era venuto in mente di potersi concentrare nella lettura con Stiles qui con lui? Inoltre, le candele erano già consumate e sentiva il dolore di dieci uomini dopo la giornata lunga che aveva passato. Ripiegò la lettera e vi riavvolse attorno il laccio, chiudendolo con un semplice nodo.

“Saresti un peso là fuori,” rispose, alzandosi in piedi e riavvicinandosi al baule in cui le teneva. Gesticolò con la pila di carte con fare deciso.  “Se sono distratto, cercare di proteggerci entrambi ci farà di certo ammazzare.”

“So proteggermi!” insisté scioccamente Stiles, seguendolo. “E sono un ottimo cavallerizzo, lo sapete! Permettetemi di aiutarvi.”

“No.”

“ _Derek_ -”

“Per il sangue di Acathee, siamo in _guerra_! Io sono un soldato! Che aiuto potrebbe offrirmi uno schiavo?” sbottò, voltandosi di scatto. “Ho preso la mia decisione. Accettala.”

Le sue parole andarono oltre il risultato sperato. Invece di reagire al rifiuto, Stiles s’irrigidì da capo a piedi, fissando intensamente Derek per un lungo momento, per poi abbassare lievemente gli occhi con aria remissiva. Fece un passo indietro, assumendo la postura di uno schiavo veterano.

“Sì, mio signore,” disse con voce stranamente piatta.

Sentire il titolo al posto del suo nome lo scosse. Stiles s’inginocchiò con movimenti tesi sul terreno accanto al letto.

Il loro letto.

“Stiles,” disse.

“Sì, mio signore?” ripeté, con il corpo irrigidito e lo sguardo perso, fisso sull’orizzonte. La sua espressione avrebbe potuto essere interpretata come neutrale. Ma Derek vi vide la cocciutaggine. La rabbia.

Lo infuriava! Gli scoccò un’occhiataccia e si girò di nuovo verso il baule. Afferrò una bisaccia e iniziò a riempirla con movimenti bruschi. Benché fosse stanco, aveva dei compiti di cui occuparsi. Non aveva certo bisogno che fosse Stiles a preparare i suoi bagagli. Non gli avrebbe permesso di distrarlo con la sua irritazione al fatto di essere tenuto alla larga dai soldati nemici. Per rimanere al sicuro, era necessario che restasse qui!

Era stato sciocco, egoista, a tenere Stiles con sé invece di mandarlo con Erica, dove i suoi soldati gli avrebbero garantito una relativa sicurezza. Ora era troppo tardi per cambiare le cose. Perfino dargli la libertà sarebbe stato pericoloso. Qualche foglio di carta non era protezione sufficiente ad assicurargli un viaggio sicuro e Derek di certo non teneva con sé le ricchezze necessarie a rendergli le cose più facili. No, era più protetto qui, tra gli altri schiavi e servitori.

Non gli ci volle molto per preparare il sacco a pelo e i finimenti di Camaro, lasciandoli in ordine accanto all’entrata, insieme alle bisacce piene. Spense le candele, tranne quelle più vicine al giaciglio, dove Stiles era ancora inginocchiato, dipingendo tutto di buio e luce ambrata, la quale sfiorava ogni curva della sagoma del ragazzo.

Derek continuò a ignorarlo, sfilandosi invece gli indumenti restanti e andando a stendersi sulle pellicce, pronto più che mai a lasciarsi la discussione alle spalle per dormire e riposarsi, considerando la missione che lo aspettava.

Ma Stiles non si unì a lui. Rimase dove si trovava, immobile. Cercò d’ignorarlo, di mantenere il silenzio invece di soddisfare la sua testardaggine, ma non gli ci volle molto a rendersi conto che sarebbe stato impossibile mentre Stiles era ancora arrabbiato. E non c’era nessun vantaggio nell’aggrapparsi al proprio orgoglio.

“Stiles, vieni a letto,” disse con tono stanco, dandogliela vinta.

L’altro obbedì, ma era chiaro che non avesse finito di esprimere il suo disappunto. Si sfilò la tunica e si sciolse l’intimo con movimenti tesi, poi gattonò accanto a lui sulle pellicce.

“Come posso servirvi, mio signore?” chiese con espressione e tono vacui.

“Stiles,” lo rimbeccò.

Lui ignorò l’avvertimento e si posizionò vicino al suo bacino. La sua voce aveva un tono di vuota seduzione quando domandò: “Volete che prenda gli olii o preferite che vi succhi l’uccello?”

Derek fece una smorfia e si strofinò un palmo sul viso, prendendo un lento respiro per calmarsi. “Smettila.”

“Smettere cosa, mio signore? Come posso obbedirvi prima della vostra partenza, che m’impedirà di seguire ogni vostro ordine?” rispose Stiles, fingendo un tono innocente. “O preferite che la mia assenza sia immediata?”

“Pensi che _voglia_ non averti al mio fianco?”

Le labbra dell’altro si strinsero, formando una linea sottile, mentre le parole si aggrovigliavano l’una all’altra nella sua mente. Riusciva a vederglielo negli occhi: parole di rabbia, passivo-aggressive, che l’avrebbero ferito o sfidato. Ma era abbastanza sveglio da non pronunciarle.

Si ritrovò a sentire la mancanza dei tempi in cui Stiles non le avrebbe trattenute. Ma avevano superato quel punto. Ciò significava anche che ora spettava a lui comunicare e non poteva incolpare nessuno se non se stesso. Si mise seduto sul letto, riordinando i pensieri. Non era facile trasformarli in frasi compiute.

“Non desidero separarmi da te,” affermò, perché almeno di quello era certo.

Stiles strinse la mandibola ma non rispose.

Tenerlo lontano dal conflitto non era la sua unica preoccupazione. “Non è semplice,” aggiunse, esaminando il profilo irrigidito del ragazzo. “Sono stato separato dalle mie risorse. Se pensassi di poterti liberare da questa situazione, redigerei i documenti adesso, ma… anche quello eliminerebbe ogni possibilità che abbiamo di rimanere uomini liberi.”

Quell’accenno, almeno, ottenne un barlume di reazione: le ciglia tremolarono, ma riuscì a trattenersi dal voltare lo sguardo verso Derek.

“Non capisco, mio signore,” ammise infine, con voce bassa e formale.

E forse anche lui non aveva ragionato a fondo sulla questione. Premette un pollice sul muscolo della coscia, da dove partiva una lieve fitta. “Se anche avessi un cavallo per te o se potessi anche solo liberarti e farti andare via da solo, la nostra assenza simultanea di certo avvertirebbe mio Zio della vera natura delle nostre azioni. A prescindere da come si svilupperà il suo piano, parte del nostro successo dipenderà da te, dalla tua abilità di rimanere discretamente qui e tenere a bada i sospetti di Peter se viene a cercarti.”

“Vi aspettate molto da un inutile schiavo,” ribatté l’altro con voce bassa e intensa, fissando la tenda e stringendo forte i pugni appoggiati sulle cosce.

Derek espirò con fare teso dal naso. “Forse è vero. Sappiamo entrambi che tu sei molto di più.”

Stiles inspirò lentamente, poi scostò lo sguardo verso di lui, lentamente, abbandonando l’atteggiamento servile.

“Davvero, _mio signore_?” domandò, sottolineando chiaramente il titolo.

Ah. Ora l’improvvisa deferenza così atipica e tinta di sfida aveva senso. Non l’aveva fatto arrabbiare solo la sua decisione, ma anche il fatto di avergli ricordato i loro rispettivi ruoli, qui nella tenda in cui gli aveva chiesto di chiamarlo per nome e gli conferiva favori che non avrebbe offerto a nessun altro. Era stato così preso a preoccuparsi della sua sicurezza…

“Stiles,” iniziò, sollevando la mano e incorniciandogli la guancia, mantenendo il contatto visivo mentre gli accarezzava lo zigomo con il pollice. “Non ne ho alcun dubbio.”

Stiles guardò in cagnesco le pellicce, ma non si scostò. Si spinse lievemente verso il punto di contatto e Derek si sporse più vicino, incontrando di nuovo il suo sguardo. Quei bellissimi occhi dorati e feriti.

Preso com’era dalla rabbia, gli aveva fatto un torto. Gli aveva fatto pensare di essere meno di quello che era. Di quello che era diventato. Aveva l’impressione di dover dire qualcos’altro, di doversi scusare. Ma Lord Derek Hale, soldato di cavalleria, non si rimangiava mai le parole. Non si scusava mai con individui di rango inferiore al suo. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così tollerante con Stiles. Era uno _schiavo_. Sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi se i loro ruoli non venissero dimenticati.

O almeno questo era ciò che gli avevano insegnato i suoi tutori.

Eppure non si era mai sentito tanto in pace quanto la mattina in cui era rimasto steso a letto con Stiles a mangiare frutta. Non si era mai accorto di quanto fosse freddo il suo sacco a pelo finché non aveva avuto Stiles accanto a sé a scaldarlo. Probabilmente ora sarebbe morto, se non fosse stato per lui. E di certo non aveva mai avvertito il profondo desiderio di baciare un’altra persona come accadeva con lui.

“Non sono abituato a questo,” ammise piano. “Quando si tratta di te, mi trovo in terreni sconosciuti.”

Stiles lo osservò per un lungo momento e, gradualmente, il suo atto di resistenza iniziò a svanire. Sollevò una mano per coprire la sua, passandogliela poi lungo il braccio, fino a raggiungergli il fianco e fermarsi sul bacino, avvicinandoglisi. Derek avvolse un braccio attorno a lui, trascinandolo fisicamente contro di sé e facendoli stendere sulle pellicce.

A quel punto lo baciò, lentamente e con decisione, cercando la sua profondità e calore. Stiles finì per sciogliersi contro di lui, ricambiando il bacio con una semplicità tale da dargli sollievo. Non c’era alcuna esibizione di destrezza, di conoscenza delle arti sensuali. Era solo lui, intento a rispondere con altrettanto bisogno. Si soffermò a lungo su questi baci, cosa che non aveva quasi mai fatto prima, non così. Ma ora gli sembrava giusto. Aveva l’impressione di esprimere le parole che non riusciva a formulare, le preoccupazioni che non aveva modo di spiegare.

Quando Stiles si mosse contro di lui, fu facile perdersi nelle sensazioni, permettere al corpo di reagire al calore del suo tocco. Era tentato di lasciare che tutto il resto svanisse nel contatto familiare, di permettere a tutte le emozioni di collidere in movimenti conosciuti, ma quando li fece voltare nel letto, premendo Stiles sotto di sé tra le pellicce e sentendolo allargare le gambe per lui, si fermò.

Era suo diritto, perfino ci si aspettava che prendesse Stiles nel modo in cui aveva fatto finora. Ma non gli sembrava più abbastanza. Quando sollevò la testa, l’altro ammiccò nel buio, assumendo un’espressione sempre più confusa man mano che l’attesa si allungava.

Derek s’inginocchiò, posando il sedere su talloni, passando lentamente le mani lungo i fianchi dell’altro, fino a posargliele sulle cosce. Stiles sollevò il busto facendo leva sui gomiti, guardandolo con la fronte corrugata, ma non parlò. Aspettò la sua mossa.

Aveva un aspetto così spoglio, così vulnerabile, steso sotto di lui. Sapeva che non fosse debole – era impossibile, con la vita che aveva dovuto condurre, riuscendo comunque ad arrivare fino a qui. Ma la sua posizione precaria non gli era mai sembrata chiara quanto lo era adesso ed era stato Derek a metterlo in quella situazione.

Si accigliò, abbassando lo sguardo sul pene gonfio adagiato sull’addome di Stiles. Allungò una mano per toccarlo, ma esitò, sfiorandolo solo lievemente con le nocche.

“Cosa…” iniziò, interrompendosi per schiarirsi la gola. “Cosa vorresti che faccia per te?”

Stiles si leccò le labbra in automatico. “Cosa intendete dire, m- Derek?”

Lui lo guardò in viso, per poi passare lo sguardo sul suo corpo. “Non ho… Ho preso da te quello che volevo, le altre volte, e ho cercato di… ma non ho mai _chiesto_ …”

La comprensione gli illuminò il volto, ma poi nascose immediatamente l’espressione. “Voglio quello che vi compiace,” rispose, sorridendo lievemente.

C’era un rivolo di verità nella frase, era evidente nell’affetto dei suoi lineamenti e nel tono di voce. Ma non era quello che Derek aveva sperato. Certo, Stiles non aveva molto incentivo a essere onesto, in quel momento. Il ‘mio signore’ che aveva trattenuto era quasi udibile nella sua risposta.

Derek annuì lentamente tra sé e sé, toccandogli la coscia con lenti movimenti calmanti. Stiles era eccitato, quello era ovvio. E c’erano state delle volte durante le loro unioni passate in cui era certo che gli fosse piaciuto averlo dentro di sé, ma… c’era solo un ricordo che spiccava tra gli altri.

“Allora mi compiace compiacerti,” affermò.

Si allontanò un po’ di più, stendendosi tra le sue gambe e abbassando il viso fino a sfiorargli la pelle liscia. Passò il naso lungo la linea del bacino, poi s’inumidì le labbra contro la sua erezione.

“Oh,” mormorò l’altro. Ma non emise un soffio di protesta e i suoi occhi si scurirono mentre lo guardava muoversi.

Non poteva dirsi del tutto sorpreso di provare piacere a carezzarlo di nuovo con la lingua, ad assaporarlo, aspro e caldo. Era ancora un atto strano, qualcosa che gli sembrava vagamente inappropriato, mentre spargeva lentamente la saliva lungo la sua erezione. Ma godeva nel modo in cui il corpo dorato dell’altro iniziava gradualmente a contorcersi.

Dopo che ebbe passato la lingua sull’intera lunghezza, aprì ulteriormente la bocca per accogliere il pene di Stiles, allungando la lingua per invitarlo più a fondo. Questa volta si aspettava il modo automatico in cui la gola cercò di chiudersi. Mentre la respirazione dell’altro accelerava, Derek s’impegnò a convincere il proprio corpo a rilassare i muscoli della gola, stringendo allo stesso tempo le labbra attorno alla pelle accaldata.

Lentamente Stiles smise di essere del tutto passivo. Sollevò una mano per sfiorargli il lato del viso, per poi infilargliela tra i capelli neri. Era piacevole venire toccato in quel modo e Derek emise un mormorio di apprezzamento. Quando ciò lo fece ansimare, ripeté il suono, ricordandosi degli effetti di una sensazione simile provocata da Stiles. Si spinse più a fondo, ingoiando il più possibile.

Ascoltarlo gemere gli andava alla testa… i suoni che emetteva erano dolci, disinibiti, attenuati contro le pellicce. Mentre Derek raggiungeva un ritmo regolare con la suzione, le dita che aveva tra i capelli si flettevano e gli esploravano il cuoio capelluto, ma senza interferire con il suo compito. Stiles era troppo impegnato a gemere e tentare di tenere fermi i fianchi.

Scoprì che la cosa gli piacesse, perché di certo avrebbe perso il ritmo se l’altro avesse cominciato a spingere, benché sperava di non aver bisogno di essere trattato così gentilmente in futuro, perché vederlo contorcersi così, completamente perso nella sua passione… era magnifico. Gli si posò nel petto una consapevolezza morbida e pesante mentre sollevava la testa. Voleva farlo di nuovo, non solo una volta o due, ma ancora e ancora, finché non fosse stato bravo. E forse… forse anche altre cose. Finché non avesse potuto fare per Stiles almeno una frazione di quello che il ragazzo faceva per lui. Voleva che _desiderasse_ stare con lui, anche dopo questa guerra e alla fine del suo contratto di schiavitù.

Riprese i propri sforzi e riuscì a sentire il controllo di Stiles che iniziava a frantumarsi, iniziando a usare le mani per massaggiare con più decisione la parte della sua erezione a cui non arrivava con la bocca. Strinse più forte le labbra attorno alla sottile cicatrice che gli circondava il glande, stuzzicando la fessura con la lingua, facendo gemere il ragazzo. Aggiungere un altro mormorio ottenne il risultato sperato, perché Stiles immobilizzò il bacino e gettò la testa all’indietro, tremando da capo a piedi mentre stringeva la presa sui suoi capelli.

Il liquido caldo e amaro del suo orgasmo gli si riversò in bocca e, benché non avesse il sapore più piacevole del mondo, era unicamente suo. Accolse parecchi schizzi prima che il flusso si esaurisse e Derek deglutì l’eccesso, soddisfatto. Quando sollevò la testa, Stiles lo tirò insistentemente verso di sé con le dita tra le sue ciocche, esigente e apparentemente egoista, per una volta, mentre gli guidava la bocca verso la sua. Questa volta il bacio fu lento e languido. Si prese il suo tempo, assaporandosi sulla lingua di Derek.

Il suo pene era duro e sfiorò quello di Stiles, più morbido e lucente per via della saliva che lo ricopriva, ma non vi si premette contro. Si spostò invece di lato, infilandogli un braccio sotto il collo, mantenendo i volti vicini ma toccandosi il resto del corpo con solo una mano.

Indugiò solo per sputarsi sul palmo, poi iniziò a passarlo lungo la propria erezione, velocemente e con poca finezza. Non c’era bisogno di alcuno stimolo, era già eretto al massimo, compiaciuto di aver soddisfatto Stiles. E questa volta l’altro non si affrettò ad assisterlo, a prendere il suo posto nel dargli piacere. Si limitò a rimanere steso a guardare, toccandogli il corpo quasi pigramente.

Non gli ci volle molto. Aveva il ragazzo tra le sue braccia come ispirazione, con i suoi bellissimi gioielli d’oro e lo sguardo intenso che soddisfacevano ogni suo senso. Essere osservato, potersi prendere cura di Stiles e di se stesso fece innescare il piacere sotto le sue dita con facilità. Non ci volle molto prima di venire sulle proprie dita con un basso grugnito, schizzando lievemente l’addome dell’altro. Si occupò sbrigativamente della pulizia con un pezzo di stoffa, poi li coprì entrambi con una pelliccia e si rilassò nel suo abbraccio, attirandolo nuovamente stretto a sé.

E gli sembrava diverso, in qualche modo. Gli sembrava giusto.

Stiles lo osservò per lunghi secondi nell’oscurità con espressione indecifrabile. Poi, lentamente, lo baciò con movimenti pigri e disinvolti, ancorando le dita nella peluria del suo petto. Lo baciò come se fosse un atto che lo compiacesse, come se finalmente gli credesse.

“Buonanotte, Derek,” sussurrò quando riabbassò la testa, sorridendo lievemente.

“Buon riposo, Stiles,” rispose, tenendolo stretto a sé.

 

Si svegliò di soprassalto al suono del suo nome – qualcuno lo stava chiamando e dal tono non era la prima volta.

“Mio signore, Derek, svegliatevi!” venne la voce insistente di Matt, vicino all’entrata della tenda.

Almeno era stato abbastanza saggio da non svegliarli improvvisamente da vicino. Stiles sfilò la mano da sotto l’orlo delle pellicce, dove sapeva che tenesse il pugnale, e si separò impacciatamente da lui, sciogliendo l’intreccio delle loro membra mentre Derek si metteva seduto.

“Che c’è?” chiese scorbuticamente, con la voce roca per il sonno e gli sforzi della notte scorsa.

“L’ha presa! McCall ha preso Lady Allison!”

“ _Cosa_?” sbottò, gettando di lato le coperte e mettendosi a cercare una casacca al buio.

Matt si avvicinò e disse a voce più bassa: “Se n’è andato. Non mi ha ascoltato quando gli ho riferito cosa avevate detto. È…” Si guardò attorno e non disse più nulla che avrebbe potuto rivelare le loro conversazioni. “Non so quando. Durante la notte. Una guardia ha scoperto la loro assenza e ha avvertito Lord Peter. Mi ha convocato e sono venuto qui per essere il primo a svegliarvi. Voi ed io siamo gli unici che- Dobbiamo seguirli! Se Lord Peter mandasse qualcun altro…”

Tutto quello che avevano temuto si sarebbe avverato.

“Sì, capisco. Vai. Preparati,” ordinò, infilandosi la casacca. “Prendimi la brigantina in cuoio,” disse a Stiles, mentre Matt scompariva dall’altro lato dell’entrata.

Il ragazzo si spostò rapidamente nella tenda, raccogliendo l’attrezzatura messa da parte solo poco prima. Gli passò gli stivali, in modo che se li potesse mettere mentre Stiles preparava l’armatura. Le sue dita erano agili, ma le mani tremavano passando da una cinghia all’altra. Il viso era teso e gli occhi vitrei per via del risveglio brusco e la gravità della situazione.

Derek poté solo stringergli la spalla mentre l’altro gli allacciava la cinta della spada in vita. Poté solo incorniciargli il lato del viso con una mano per un brevissimo momento, per poi uscire dalla tenda, pronto ad affrontare le sfide causate da questa serie di eventi, qualunque essi fossero.

L’intero accampamento sobbolliva, con incandescenti tizzoni di attività che s’illuminavano sparsi tra gruppetti isolati, mentre bassi avvertimenti di stare all’erta e conversazioni pensierose si diffondevano gradualmente ma in modo inesorabile dal centro dell’accampamento. Sentiva degli sguardi seguire dall’oscurità il suo passaggio, sussurri rincorrerlo come i refoli di vento che gli sfioravano i capelli.

Si fermò all’entrata della tenda dei guaritori dove Allison avrebbe dovuto trovarsi, sotto sorveglianza. Il sangue era convincente, con gli schizzi sparsi nella tenda in linee e macchie più grandi per suggerire una lotta. Il singolo giaciglio era sottosopra, con le pellicce riverse sul terreno e il piatto di cibo rovesciato lì accanto. C’era una guardia stesa per terra, stordita, accanto al letto.

Peter era in piedi al centro della tenda, fissando l’uomo riverso al suolo. Il suo sguardo era severo e luccicante d’ira.

“Cos’è successo? Dov’è McCall?” chiese Derek con tono perentorio, permettendosi di esprimere la sua irritazione.

“Scomparso,” rispose suo Zio con tono stranamente leggero. Era quasi spensierato, mentre con la punta dello stivale spingeva sul costato della guardia svenuta, aggiungendo: “In fuga.”

L’uomo iniziò a riprendere i sensi, inspirando bruscamente e girandosi sul fianco con fare impacciato. Si affrettò a posarsi le mani sul ventre, gemendo e contraendo le gambe come se fosse in agonia. Mormorò qualcosa, ma i suoni si mescolavano tra loro e le sue parole non erano comprensibili.

“Drogato,” spiegò con un mormorio sdegnoso Peter.

Quindi grugnì, arricciando ferocemente le labbra e posando uno stivale sotto il mento della guardia. L’uomo gorgogliò mentre la pressione sul suo collo aumentava, spalancando gli occhi per la paura mentre con le mani cercava di spostare il piede che gli stava stritolando la gola, invano. Gli mancava il respiro e iniziò a dimenare le gambe, affondando i talloni nel terreno, facendo roteare gli occhi incontrollabilmente.

L’entrata della tenda frusciò quando Matt lo seguì all’interno, ma si fermò davanti alla scena che lo accolse, rimanendo in silenzio. Osservò tutto l’insieme rapidamente con sguardo calmo e distaccato. Dopo un attimo, scoccò un’occhiata cauta verso Derek, ma non disse nulla.

Derek strinse la mandibola, osservando la mano della guardia tendersi verso di lui, supplicandolo di avere pietà. Osava interferire e rischiare che l’ira di Peter si volgesse verso di lui? La salvezza della Nazione, della sua gente, era troppo importante, perfino al costo di una vita innocente. Eppure avrebbe potuto essere eccessivo arrendersi silenziosamente, fomentando i sospetti di suo Zio tramite la sua inerzia. Forse Peter era già irrecuperabile e non avrebbe fatto differenza.

La tenda era silenziosa, a eccezione del lento scricchiolio del cuoio e degli ansiti intermittenti e rantolanti dell’uomo.

“Zio,” intervenne infine, permettendo alla propria disapprovazione di salire in superficie.

Lo sguardo dell’altro scattò verso di lui, per poi riabbassarsi sull’uomo che stava strangolando. Ammiccò, come se fosse sorpreso, e spostò lentamente il peso, riposando il piede a terra. La guardia cercò faticosamente di girarsi, mettendosi sul fianco per poi inginocchiarsi. L’espressione di Peter mostrò solo disprezzo mentre lo spingeva di lato con una pedata, facendo cadere la guardia di faccia mentre tossiva, cercando di prendere fiato.

“La rivoglio,” affermò. “E voglio McCall morto.”

Non avrebbe avuto un’occasione migliore di questa.

“Andremo noi,” disse bruscamente, facendo un cenno del capo verso Matt.

Peter diresse lo sguardo calcolatore verso di lui, azzurro e acuto e penetrante.

“Ma davvero?” mormorò.

Derek emise uno sbuffo impaziente dal naso. “Daehler è il migliore tracciatore disponibile e sai di poter contare sul mio successo. Non ho ragione di essere leale a Scott. Non c’è nessun altro di cui puoi essere certo al momento e discuterne ci sta solo facendo _perdere tempo_.”

Suo Zio strinse gli occhi mentre gli osservava il viso, ma lui rimase impassivo, indossando solo una maschera di assoluta determinazione. A prescindere da cos’altro potesse accadere, era necessario riportare Lady Allison a casa sana e salva, per il bene della Nazione, della sua famiglia – o dei membri che non gli stavano mentendo come Peter. Non si trattava di un tradimento egoista e sfibrante. Il suo era un sacrificio necessario. Non aveva intenzione di mostrare un briciolo di sotterfugio o timore.

“Vai, allora. Vai!” ordinò Peter, facendo loro un brusco cenno con la mano e voltandosi per guardare in cagnesco il giaciglio vuoto.

Annuì e si girò, attraversando i passaggi tra le tende dell’accampamento assurdamente tranquillo. Tranne che per qualche soldato curioso e le guardie del turno di notte, l’allarme era stato mantenuto al minimo, celato ai più, e i falò non erano stati riattizzati. La luce della luna era l’unica cosa che illuminava il percorso fino alla sua tenda. Era sufficiente. Matt s’infilò tra le ombre, lasciandolo da solo per la tesa camminata di ritorno.

Ed era davvero solo. Il resto della sua famiglia era così lontano, come anche i suoi soldati e amici. Ma Stiles lo stava aspettando lì, al punto d’arrivo, con in mano le redini di Camaro mentre la cavalla scalpicciava impazientemente, facendo scattare le orecchie in varie direzioni per l’impazienza o come reazione alla tensione. Era evidente che le sue bisacce fossero pronte, ma non troppo piene, e Stiles aveva il suo mantello sul braccio.

Derek lo sfilò dalla sua presa, avvolgendoselo attorno alle spalle mentre controllava a mente il suo equipaggiamento. Era abbastanza. Avrebbe dovuto esserlo per forza. Era certo che Stiles avesse provveduto. Si sarebbe dovuto fidare, perché era l’unico a cui si potesse appoggiare.

Stiles.

Gli circondò una spalla con la mano, avvicinandolo a sé mentre gli sfilava le redini dalle dita. Premette la fronte contro la sua, inspirando il suo aroma, rubando un ultimo momento con lui.

“Resta in disparte. Rimani al sicuro.”

“Sì,” rispose piano e con decisione.

“Non è così che volevo che andasse.”

“Lo so,” gli assicurò l’altro, sollevando il capo e guardandolo negli occhi. “Capisco. Farò la mia parte.”

Derek sospirò, poi lo lasciò andare e posò le redini sul dorso di Camaro. Afferrò la sella e tenne ferma la spada con la mano libera, issandosi in groppa alla cavalla mentre lei cambiava posizione, sollevando la testa mentre pestava impazientemente gli zoccoli sul terreno.

Ma Stiles non indietreggiò. Fece un passo in avanti, allungando la mano per afferrare quella che lui gli porgeva.

“Che Pajatal corra al tuo fianco,” gli augurò, invocando il dio del Nord mentre stringeva la presa, aumentando la forza e continuando a guardarlo. La luce fioca dava un aspetto aguzzo e angosciato al suo volto, con le ombre che nascondevano gran parte dei suoi lineamenti. Ma i suoi occhi riflettevano i raggi lunari, rivolti in alto verso di lui, catturandolo per un ultimo momento d’intimità.

Poi lo lasciò andare e si voltò e Camaro tirò il morso tra i denti ed era il momento. Con un colpo di talloni, la cavalla scattò in avanti, superando al galoppo il lungo spiazzo che fiancheggiava il vecchio plotone di Greenberg. Il sergente stava proprio uscendo goffamente dalla tenda quando lui gli sfrecciò davanti, facendolo piroettare di scatto, inciampando e gridando per la confusione.

Pajatal non si faceva pregare.


	11. Chapter 11

Galopparono al massimo della velocità per tutto il resto della notte e ben dopo l’alba. Permisero ai cavalli di decidere l’andatura e di correre quanto volevano per recuperare terreno. Gli animali, naturalmente, non avevano idea di quali problemi ci fossero in gioco, benché forse potessero avvertire la tensione nei corpi dei cavalieri. Per un po’, tuttavia, per loro non fu altro che una meravigliosa corsa mattutina.

Ma non ebbero la fortuna di raggiungere le loro prede nelle prime ore della giornata, né più avanti, quando dovettero moderare il ritmo per navigare il terreno più difficile della foresta più fitta. Il loro passo rallentato, in effetti, rese più facile individuare i segnali del loro passaggio e Daehler era un abile tracciatore. In alcuni punti prendeva la posizione di testa, cercando indizi di un passaggio recente, per poi tornare indietro e farglieli notare.

“Ecco, penso che quella sia una falsa pista,” intervenne Matt, infrangendo il silenzio per indicarla. “È un inganno intenzionale.”

Derek strinse gli occhi per osservare le tracce, notando quanto fossero marcati i segni degli zoccoli, il che indicava a chi sapeva cosa cercare che avessero rifatto il percorso a ritroso. Il fatto che si trovassero su un terreno fangoso così evidente era un altro indizio.

“Penso che tu abbia ragione,” disse, voltandosi per esaminare altri possibili percorsi. “Ma come possiamo essere certi che appartenga al nostro obiettivo e non a qualche altro cavaliere che non vuole essere trovato?”

Daehler non rispose, perché la domanda era più che altro retorica.

Derek osservò con la fronte corrugata il fogliame disturbato lungo una pista che puntava più verso ovest e incoraggiò Camaro a seguirla. “McCall ti ha accennato qualcosa dei suoi piani? Ti ha dato indizi sulle sue intenzioni?”

Il ricognitore lo seguì, accigliandosi mentre ci ragionava. Il suo cavallo dal collo lungo ignorò il morso d’avvertimento di Camaro quando le si avvicinò troppo, mantenendo la testa bassa e lo sguardo vacuo – era così che li preferivano alcuni addestratori. Era stato spezzato senza pietà, allora. Reso obbediente all’estremo. L’occhiata che Daehler gli rivolse sembrava altrettanto priva d’animo.

“Ha solo parlato di lei. L’ossessione che prova nei suoi confronti è forse più grande di quanto non avessi notato. Pensavo semplicemente che si trattasse del suo solito atteggiamento da sciocco che lo porta a ingraziarsi le persone con quella sua aria di dolcezza. Ora, tuttavia, mi chiedo se forse…”

Inarcò tetramente un sopracciglio per indicargli di continuare.

“Forse l’ha presa per se stesso,” concluse, osservando con espressione cupa la foresta davanti a loro.

Non gli sembrava un sospetto plausibile, ma doveva tener conto anche di quella possibilità. Il semplice fatto che Stiles fosse stato ammaliato da una partita a Kambatkan non significava che Scott non fosse capace di sotterfugi. Dopotutto, era uno degli uomini di Peter.

“Guardate. Laggiù,” intervenne Daehler, indicando dello sterco recente sotto a dei cespugli. Spronò allora il cavallo, seguendo il piccolo sentiero creato dal passaggio di branchi di fen che si snodava tra gli alberi: erano di nuovo sulle tracce delle loro prede.

Camaro non era felicissima di doversi inoltrare nel fitto fogliame e non gli rese le cose facili, facendosi spazio a forza di spallate tra i cespugli o decidendo di superare con un balzo gli alberi caduti invece di girarci attorno. Fu in seguito a uno di questi salti inaspettati che Derek afferrò la sella per rimettersi in equilibrio e si ritrovò sotto le dita un piccolo sacchetto di tela legato al pomello. Non l’aveva messo lì lui e lo osservò con la fronte aggrottata. Con la sua presa aveva liberato un aroma speziato e si portò le dita sotto il naso per inalarlo più a fondo. Riconobbe il pajarrow e altre erbe di cui non conosceva il nome, ma il cui profumo gli era diventato intimamente familiare.

Stiles. Una benedizione del Nord per un cavaliere, forse.

Sperava che fosse così. Camaro era di certo un abile animale da guerra, ma il terreno boschivo era infido anche per i più preparati. Andavano il più velocemente possibile, ma era ancora un ritmo frustrante, dovendo proseguire piano in una direzione nord-ovest per cercare i sentieri creati dal passaggio dei cervi.

Scott era un buon soldato e Lady Allison era abbastanza formidabile da fargli pensare che, se fossero stati saggi, avrebbero potuto non fermarsi neanche a riposare, mantenendo il vantaggio sui loro inseguitori, ignorando che lui e Daehler, perlomeno, erano venuti in loro aiuto.

I segnali del loro passaggio divennero sempre più difficili da individuare, fino a svanire del tutto – forse le loro prede avevano rallentato abbastanza da cancellare con più cura gli indizi del loro passaggio. Poco dopo non vi fu quasi alcun segno di loro, eppure non avevano tempo di tornare indietro e cercare meglio le eventuali tracce. L’unica guida a cui potevano affidarsi ora era la conoscenza della direzione generale che avevano preso, presupponendo che l’obiettivo di Scott fosse ancora portare Allison sana e salva dalla sua famiglia. C’era da preoccuparsi, però. Più procedevano, più era probabile che sbagliassero direzione. Mentre il sole abbandonava l’apice di mezzogiorno, Derek tirò le redini per assumere un’andatura più calma, prendendo un sorso dall’otre d’acqua.

Matt aveva proseguito davanti a lui a una certa distanza, non standogli addosso ma non perdendolo neanche di vista, e ora gli si avvicinò, sollevando le sopracciglia in un’espressione interrogativa.

“Penso sia il momento di dividerci,” affermò Derek, indicando due direzioni diverse con le mani aperte e le dita dritte, puntandone una a nord e una a ovest. “Raddoppiare le chance che almeno uno di noi possa aiutarli è preferibile alla probabilità minore di trovarli rimanendo insieme.”

Matt lo osservò per un momento, poi annuì silenziosamente e guidò il suo cavallo a curvare, allontanandosi gradualmente dalla loro traiettoria comune e dirigendosi verso ovest. Non disse nulla, limitandosi a sparire tra le fronde senza alcuna esitazione.

Derek apprezzava la sua efficienza. La mancanza di pianificazioni e discussioni eccessive. I dettagli non erano importanti quanto raggiungere il loro obiettivo, al momento.

Bevve un ultimo sorso, quindi spronò Camaro con i talloni e continuò la ricerca.

 

Fu qualche ora dopo che li trovò, scorgendo con difficoltà il manto sauro della cavalla di Scott e quello più visibile, grigio chiaro, del cavallo meno adatto alla guerra rubato per Lady Allison.

Spronò Camaro ad avanzare, facendole attraversare gli arbusti più rumorosamente, rivelando prontamente la loro presenza. Non ci volle molto affinché i suoni li raggiungessero, facendo loro cambiare direzione. Ma, invece di scappare, si fermarono e si voltarono, pronti ad affrontarlo. La principessa sganciò una balestra dalla sella, sollevandola e prendendo mira lungo il percorso che si erano appena lasciati alle spalle.

“Siamo qui per ordine della Regina! Bada bene, ci proteggeremo da qualsiasi minaccia!” esclamò Scott dalle ombre degli alberi, brandendo la spada con fare intimidatorio.

“McCall,” lo chiamò lui, avanzando fino alla luce. “Vengo in vostro aiuto.”

“Mio signore?” ribatté quello, stupefatto. La spada venne abbassata e, lentamente, anche la balestra.

“Sono da solo,” lo informò Derek. “Daehler sta setacciando una zona più a ovest. Probabilmente le nostre strade convergeranno quando ci avvicineremo ai miei soldati, tra un giorno o due. Potrebbero esserci anche altri nella foresta, ma probabilmente sono molto lontani.”

“Oh, per la scalata di Khotol, queste sì che sono buone notizie!” esclamò Scott, emettendo un sospiro di sollievo mentre rinfoderava la spada. Rivolse un sorriso smagliante verso Lady Allison, la quale esitò momentaneamente prima di risistemarsi la balestra sulla spalla.

Camaro pestò gli zoccoli sul terreno, avvicinandosi leggermente agli altri cavalli, piegando gli orecchi all’indietro in un atteggiamento dominante, dimostrando la tensione data dall’essere trattenuta così severamente dalle redini. Il cavallo rubato di Lady Allison cambiò posizione con aria innervosita, gettando la testa all’indietro e mostrando la sclera degli occhi. La principessa aggrottò la fronte e cercò di correggerne la postura – per quanto fosse a suo agio in sella, però, non era una cavallerizza del Nord. Derek s’impose di rilassarsi, sapendo di stare comunicando con il corpo la propria tensione. Fece voltare la testa di Camaro abbastanza da guidarla oltre gli altri, continuando verso ovest.

“Affrettiamoci, allora, prima che la luce rimanente svanisca.”

Scott fece voltare la cavalla e la spronò a rimettersi in cammino. “Siamo davvero felici di avervi al nostro fianco. Con voi potremo davvero riuscire nell’impresa.”

Derek non commentò. Ora erano alla mercé dei capricci di Batto. Potevano solo sperare che la loro audacia venisse premiata, invece di dimostrarsi follia.

“Non mi aspettavo di vedervi,” ammise il tenente. “Credevo che dovessimo affrontare questa sfida da soli.”

“Cosa diavolo ti è venuto in mente?!” sbottò, sfogando un po’ della frustrazione accumulata finora. “Non eravamo pronti! Avremmo potuto formulare un piano.”

“Io- Non c’era tempo!” rispose Scott, guardandolo con la fronte corrugata, altrettanto frustrato. “Quando Matt ha detto che non avevamo fatto alcun preparativo e che il tempo stava esaurendo… dovevo tentare. Ho pensato che forse Isaac… Dovevo tentare.”

Non aveva tutti i torti. Derek pensava che sarebbero riusciti a sviluppare un qualche piano, ma la verità, dal punto di vista di Scott, era che un uomo che conosceva da poco e di cui si fidava a malapena non avesse fornito una via di fuga. Era impossibile negare l’urgenza della situazione. Ma era anche dolorosamente consapevole dei rischi oltre a quelli che probabilmente aveva considerato il soldato.

“Non potrai mai tornare indietro, ora,” gli disse, perché non aveva idea se Scott avesse pensato a cosa gli serbasse il futuro.

“Lo so,” rispose quello, stringendo la mandibola.

“Lord Peter non si è fatto ingannare dalla vostra messa in scena, se così si può definire. Ti ha menzionato per nome. Se hai una famiglia, saranno-”

“Lo _so_!” interruppe l’altro, voltando il capo dall’altra parte. “Lo so. Ma mia Madre è l’unico parente che mi rimane.  E lei capirebbe… Se venisse a sapere che abbia dovuto prendere questa decisione: scegliere tra proteggere la vita di Lady Allison e di tutti gli abitanti della nostra Nazione… o la sua.”

Derek corrugò la fronte e annuì. Non si offrì di aiutare sua Madre, di cercarla o di proporre una qualche protezione. Non era nemmeno certo di sopravvivere a questa guerra abbastanza a lungo da tornare da Stiles, figurarsi trovare qualcuno che era rimasto nei territori a est. Non aveva intenzione di fare una promessa che non poteva mantenere.

Ma il tempo scorreva inesorabile e non aveva senso soffermarsi su ciò che era già accaduto. Premette le dita sul sacchetto legato al pomello, portandosi i polpastrelli profumati sotto al naso per un breve attimo, volgendo poi i pensieri al futuro.

“Non posso criticare la tua tenacia. A prescindere da tutto il resto, la principessa deve tornare a casa sana e salva. Le truppe di Boyd sono le più vicine, quindi è un bene che io sia con voi. Lui probabilmente vi avrebbe arrestati entrambi.”

Scott rise piano. “Ne sono certo. È per questo che avevo intenzione di cercare di evitarlo e puntare dritto verso Isaac o il confine.”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio ma non fece commenti sulla questione delle simpatie di Isaac. Neanche lui era del tutto certo di quale sarebbe stato il risultato finale – il suo tenente aveva sempre avuto un debole per un bel visino.

“Le forze di Boyd ci forniranno la copertura di cui necessitiamo. I soldati in più che si uniranno a noi ci permetteranno, con un po’ di fortuna, di percorrere il resto del cammino verso il confine.”

Scott annuì, concorde, e quando lui non gli offrì un nuovo argomento di cui parlare, rallentò per cavalcare accanto a Lady Allison. La cavalcatura rubata per lei era di qualità e addestramento molto inferiore e stava già iniziando a mostrare segnali di cedimento. Benché Camaro potesse procedere molto più velocemente, non osava lasciarli senza la sua protezione, anche solo per andare in avanscoperta alla ricerca dei soldati di Boyd per far loro da scorta. Si accontentò invece di esaminare la boscaglia e trovare i percorsi migliori che avrebbero reso più facile il passaggio dei cavalli inferiori.

Se non fosse stato per il peso della loro missione, sarebbe quasi stato un viaggio piacevole. I sentieri lasciati dai fen e hiyer1 che stavano seguendo erano stretti in molti tratti e i rami bassi degli alberi una scocciatura durante il cammino, ma la luce morente del sole diffondeva un bagliore dorato sulle fronde e i timidi suoni degli uccelli e dei piccoli animali attorno a loro creavano un piacevole sottofondo.

Il suono di un corso d’acqua s’intensificò man mano che procedevano, finché gli alberi non fecero spazio a una piccola radura, rivelando un tratto ampio di un ruscello in cui s’incontravano due affluenti. Era da molto che non s’imbatteva in una fonte d’acqua in questo territorio. Questo fatto, unito al velo di sudore che ricopriva il manto del cavallo di Allison, lo spinse a rallentare e voltarsi per rivolgersi agli altri.

“Faremmo meglio ad accamparci qua attorno,” affermò. Potevano arrangiarsi con cibo essiccato e insapore, ma una risorsa d’acqua affidabile era impareggiabile.

Scott spronò la cavalla ad attraversare il ruscello, guadandolo facilmente e risalendo sulla riva opposta con grandi schizzi a ogni passo. Derek osservò Lady Allison seguirlo con più cautela, tenendo strette le redini mentre il suo cavallo dall’aria inaffidabile avanzava incertamente nell’acqua. Scott aspettò finché non avesse raggiunto l’altra sponda, poi s’inoltrò tra gli alberi, scomparendo dalla loro vista. Non c’era bisogno di dirgli che la radura in cui si trovavano ora era adatta al guado, ma non come luogo in cui accamparsi. Era una posizione troppo visibile per altre persone che si fossero trovate vicino al corso d’acqua.

Derek li seguì per ultimo, attraversando con molta meno difficoltà della principessa. Camaro non solo aveva ricevuto un addestramento migliore, ma era anche più alta. L’acqua le arrivava solo a metà zampa, mentre il ventre dell’animale più piccolo era ora gocciolante. Si fece un appunto mentale di controllare i finimenti del cavallo rubato il mattino seguente, per evitare che la povera bestia si ritrovasse con piaghe da sella.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo, si accorse che la principessa lo stava osservando silenziosamente e, benché la sua espressione in genere non rivelasse niente di particolare, c’era sempre un velo di determinazione. Anche la stanchezza stava iniziando a farsi vedere attorno ai suoi occhi.

Finora non avevano avuto l’occasione di parlare da soli, da figli delle rispettive casate reali. Per quanto fosse giudizioso Scott, era semplicemente un soldato. Non conosceva il contesto appropriato per comprendere chi fosse Lady Allison, chi sarebbe diventata e le complessità dei loro rapporti politici.

Lui e Allison certamente si sarebbero rincontrati nei rispettivi ruoli nell’arena politica, presupponendo che sopravvivessero alla guerra e che tornasse la pace tra le loro Nazioni. Era ancora possibile che lei fosse selezionata come erede al trono. Era suo dovere forgiare un legame, esporre le verità del governo di sua Madre, la loro cultura e i loro obiettivi. Eppure la sua mente non produsse alcun suggerimento per instaurare un rapporto con la conversazione – le convenzioni sociali o politiche non gli venivano naturali come accadeva alle sue Sorelle. Riusciva solo a pensare a questioni pratiche.

Almeno era un inizio.

“Pensate che si siano già accorti della vostra assenza?” chiese. “La vostra famiglia?”

Lei ragionò per un attimo, poi sul suo viso comparve una smorfia. “In un certo senso. C’è un torneo di tiro con l’arco a cui avrei dovuto partecipare, sarà stato ieri, invece di venire a seccare i soldati al fronte. Era lì che stavo andando quando mi avete catturata.”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, incoraggiandola e spiegare ulteriormente. Quel poco che conosceva della condotta in società degli Argent suggeriva che una deviazione simile dai propri impegni fosse considerata di grande importanza.

“La mia assenza di certo verrà notata, ma può darsi che i miei parenti non si allarmino ancora per qualche giorno. Non sempre mi presento agli eventi a cui dovrei partecipare,” spiegò con tono lievemente mortificato. “Molti membri della mia famiglia penseranno che sia solo un’altra delle mie piccole ribellioni.”

Emise un basso suono di comprensione. “Speriamo che non venga dato l’allarme ancora per un po’, allora. Non c’è bisogno di dare alla vostra gente un motivo valido per darci battaglia.”

Allison rivolse di scatto lo sguardo verso di lui, osservandolo a lungo per poi chiedere: “E non pensate che le nostre azioni finora siano state giustificate?”

Derek emise una mesta risata. “Non c’è spiegazione onorevole per invadere il territorio sovrano del proprio vicino. A prescindere da cosa dica il codice. E respingere ogni tentativo diplomatico uccidendo o catturando tutti i nostri messaggeri… La Regina vuole solo la pace. L’ho sentita affermarlo personalmente numerose volte, quindi non ci sono dubbi in merito.”

L’altra si limitò a sollevare il capo di rimando, con tutta l’autorità di un giovane sovrano. “Mi sembra che ‘pace’ non sia un termine adatto a un vicino che attacca le nostre carovane e si appropria dei beni commerciali su vie che esistono da secoli! Che tassa la propria gente fino a ridurli alla fame o che da in schiavitù chiunque sia sospettato di avere vincoli famigliari nel nostro territorio! E siete stati voi a catturare o uccidere tutti i nostri messaggeri, respingendo ogni tentativo di usare mezzi diplomatici, non noi! Noi abbiamo inviato innumerevoli emissari.”

Derek la fissò. L’espressione di Allison era rigida e ostinata, ma notò delle note di dubbio nei suoi occhi. Esitazione.

“Per il banchetto di Mavet, non lo faremmo mai! Perché mai dovremmo attaccare i commercianti? O far morire la nostra gente di fame? O darla in schiavitù illegalmente? Quelle cose non possono essere vere…” Ma fece una pausa di silenzio, avvertendo un peso posarglisi nel petto, mentre prendeva in considerazione altre alternative oltre al ‘vero o falso’. “O perlomeno sono certo che le cose che avete descritto _non_ siano avvenute per ordine di mia Madre. Di ciò non c’è dubbio. Ma è da molto che non mi spingo così a ovest, non sarei in grado di dare un resoconto di prima persona. Voi?”

“Queste cose mi sono state dette dalla mia famiglia,” ammise, mentre le sopracciglia scure si aggrottavano. “Anch’io non le ho viste accadere di persona.”

“Uno di noi o entrambi abbiamo ricevuto informazioni gravemente distorte. Oppure…”

Lasciò la frase in sospeso, scuotendo la testa. Era stato un idiota. Non c’era nessun mistero da risolvere, qui. Chi altri poteva essere il colpevole, se non quel pazzo di suo Zio? Era Peter ad avere il controllo di tutte le informazioni che riceveva. Ma quanto a fondo andava l’inganno? Se gli Argent erano davvero stati provocati e fuorviati a tal punto, se la sua gente era stata maltrattata in quel modo, adesso era di fondamentale importanza far tornare a casa Lady Allison sana e salva. Ma, terminata quella missione, probabilmente era giunto il momento di inviare dei suoi messaggeri a est, da sua Madre e sua Sorella.

La principessa sospirò, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi mentre rivolgeva il viso verso l’alto. “Temo che in gioco ci siano più forze di quanto non pensassimo. Che la spada di Velek mi squarci, questo è un disastro!”

Emise un grugnito, concorde e turbato.

Un brusco fischio attraversò la radura, indicando che Scott avesse trovato un punto adatto ad accamparsi, quindi si voltò per seguire il suono. Aveva scelto una buona posizione, protetta dal vento e da sguardi curiosi da un fitto perimetro di fronde. Vicina all’acqua e con terreno piuttosto in piano e asciutto.

Espresse la propria approvazione con un cenno del capo e Scott smontò, lasciando la cavalla dove l’aveva fatta fermare per andare ad aiutare Lady Allison, sostenendola mentre scendeva da cavallo. Poiché Derek era l’unico a potersi prendere cura di Camaro, gli animali vennero affidati a lui mentre loro due si occuparono di organizzare l’accampamento in sé. Lavorarono insieme per raccogliere legna per il fuoco, parlando a voce bassa e rimanendo fin troppo vicini l’una all’altro.

I sospetti di Matt lo spinsero a osservarli attentamente. C’era sicuramente un’aria venerante nel modo in cui Scott la guardava. Erano estremamente a loro agio in presenza l’uno dell’altra e Derek si sarebbe preoccupato, se non fosse stato per le qualità apparenti dei loro caratteri. Un’infatuazione poteva far deragliare anche i piani politici di più ampio respiro, ma i due sembravano essere sufficientemente dediti ai rispettivi impegni da riuscire ad accantonare anche legami molto profondi.

Era comunque un dettaglio a cui avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione man mano che si avvicinavano al confine con gli Argent. McCall aveva già dimostrato una volta di poter essere avventato.

Non c’era molto da fare per un accampamento provvisorio come il loro; ben presto avevano finito di sistemare i sacchi a pelo e il falò iniziava a prendere forza, facendo scoppiettare i rami umidi, riempiendo il piccolo spiazzo con l’odore dolce del fumo. Non c’impiegò molto a calmarsi, però, man mano che il legno asciugava, e Derek smise di preoccuparsi di dover esigere che venisse spento per evitare che rivelasse la loro presenza troppo facilmente.

Come scoprì poco dopo, era già troppo tardi. Il danno era già stato fatto.

Derek si stava giusto sedendo vicino alle fiamme, quando il suono di un cavallo in avvicinamento lo fece rialzare di scatto, afferrando la spada allacciata al fianco e sguainandola.

“Ne sento solo uno,” disse Scott mentre si alzava in piedi, preparandosi come lui ed esaminando il bosco attorno a loro alla luce del crepuscolo.

Derek si girò rapidamente per tenere d’occhio l’altro lato della radura, nel caso in cui un aggressore più silenzioso stesse cercando di colpire dal fianco. Afferrò la criniera di Camaro, pronto a salirle in groppa senza sella, se necessario. Non era ideale, ma avrebbe preferito di gran lunga affrontare un cavaliere con lei piuttosto che a piedi.

Ma il cavallo rallentò la sua andatura rumorosa. Il sottobosco frusciò più gentilmente con i suoi passi, poi tra il fogliame apparve una figura solitaria e in ombra, diretta verso di loro. A giudicare dai finimenti, cavallo e cavaliere non erano civili, ma non vedeva armi sollevate. Derek si rilassò lievemente, abbassando la spada in posizione più difensiva mentre si sforzava di vedere il viso del nuovo arrivato.

“Mio signore,” chiamò una voce vagamente familiare, abbassando il capo verso di lui in modo rispettoso per poi voltarsi verso Scott. “McCall.”

“Matt, che ci fai qui? Pensavo che fossi più a ovest!” esclamò Scott, assumendo un tono di benvenuto ma anche piuttosto confuso. Rinfoderò la spada con un movimento fluido, tornando ad accostarsi al falò.

Daehler avanzò nello spiazzo, mentre le ombre svanivano man mano che si avvicinava al cono di luce del fuoco. Smontò in modo disinvolto e silenzioso, benché il suo cavallo avesse un po’ di fiatone.

“Mentre mi dirigevo vero ovest alcuni ricognitori mi hanno raggiunto. Lord Peter ne ha inviati più di quanti pensassimo a seguirci,” spiegò, scoccando un’occhiata verso Derek. “È per questo che ho cambiato direzione per venire a cercarvi, mio signore.”

“Ci sono altri sulle tue tracce?” chiese, osservando con sguardo torvo la foresta buia da cui era emerso il soldato.

“Sì e no. Ce ne sono altri che vi stanno cercando, ma li ho convinti a dividersi e continuare da soli. Ho detto loro che sarebbe stato più veloce. Dovrebbero aver preso una diserzione più a sud-ovest di qui, ma faremmo meglio a rimanere all’erta. Ho fatto del mio meglio per nascondere tutte le nostre impronte mentre viaggiavo, ma non posso essere certo di averli ingannati.”

Scott gli si avvicinò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Abbiamo appena finito di preparare l’accampamento. Riposati per un po’, ci penso io al tuo cavallo.”

Daehler lo osservò con sguardo indagatore per un attimo, poi accennò un sorriso mentre si girava e slacciava le bisacce dalla parte posteriore della sella. “Non sono così stanco. Gli altri mi hanno rallentato, dandomi un po’ di respiro. Ma sono riuscito a catturare un fen selvatico. Preparerò la cena mentre tu sei occupato.”

Derek rinfoderò finalmente la spada, lasciando andare la criniera di Camaro. Non era ancora del tutto sicuro che i boschi attorno a loro fossero senza pericolo, ora che un’altra persona li aveva raggiunti. Vero, Daehler era veloce a cavallo e altri soldati avrebbero fatto fatica a trovarli così a nord, ma la preoccupazione non lo lasciò.

Anche Lady Allison sembrava infastidita dell’arrivo del ricognitore. Si tenne occupata lontano dal falò, dove Matt stava scuoiando e pulendo il piccolo animale, benché non sembrasse che fosse l’attività in sé a metterla a disagio. Fu attenta a rimanere ai bordi dell’accampamento, osservando e ascoltando la foresta, raccogliendo erbe e fiori a lei familiari.

Derek rimase di guardia mentre gli altri si occupavano dei bisogni dell’accampamento. Nessuno gli parlò, il che ora gli sembrava più evidente, e non solo perché si era abituato alle conversazioni regolari con Stiles. Isaac e perfino Boyd gli avrebbero parlato in missioni come questa, anche se i suoi contributi si fossero limitati a mormorii e grugniti di risposta. Tra le sue truppe era sempre una figura distinta, ma allo stesso tempo ne faceva parte, apparteneva alla struttura. Qui era di nuovo un estraneo. Sarebbe stato piacevole rivedere alcuni dei suoi uomini, benché le circostanze non fossero delle migliori.

La preda di Daehler aggiunse della carne fresca, molto apprezzata, al loro pasto serale. Matt preparò uno stufato – la scelta più ovvia, considerando i viveri a disposizione e il ruscello vicino. Le poche scorte che erano riusciti a procurarsi in occasione della loro fuga limitavano le loro provviste a pane raffermo, fagioli essiccati, riso e frutta.

Dopo un po’ Daehler li chiamò e tutti si riunirono attorno al falò per godersi il lusso di un pasto caldo. Derek rimase di guardia mentre Lady Allison e Scott si riempivano le ciotole, imitandoli solo quando Matt disse che gli avrebbe dato il cambio, dato che aveva preso abbastanza bocconi di assaggio mentre cucinava da non avere molto appetito.

Si sedette sull’orlo del sacco a pelo, vicino al fuoco, e si servì una porzione dello stufato dalla piccola pentola. Tra un sorso e l’altro Allison stava raccontando al tenente una storia tradizionale della sua gente – un racconto su Velek e Acathee che era piuttosto diverso dalla versione che aveva ascoltato lui da bambino. Sembrava enfatizzare l’onore della famiglia di Velek, a discapito delle scelte morali individuali di Acathee, il che non lo sorprese. Era una differenza notevole tra i loro due popoli, presupponendo che avesse compreso il motivo per cui la principessa avesse scelto di raccontare quella storia.

Benché lui avesse sempre preferito i racconti su Acathee dal punto di vista orientale, la storia era decisamente più interessante della cena. Lo stufato era troppo speziato e aveva un retrogusto amaro. Non assomigliava affatto a quello che gli portava Stiles. Quel pensiero gli fece chiudere la bocca dello stomaco, mentre una bolla di sciocca preoccupazione gli si espandeva nel petto. Non aveva senso darsi all’ansia, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Giocherellò con la zuppa con un tozzo di pane, ma ormai non aveva più voglia di mangiare. Decise di tenere il pane per dopo, ma gettò il resto dello stufato nel fuoco e si alzò per sciacquare la ciotola nel ruscello.

Fu piacevole allontanarsi brevemente dai compagni di viaggio, che conosceva così poco, accovacciandosi al limitare dell’acqua e ascoltando il gorgoglio della corrente, che copriva i suoi pensieri turbati. Di certo non era la prima volta che gli capitava di ritrovarsi preda dei tormenti della guerra, rimuginando accanto al falò: pensieri su problemi imminenti, ricordi di sfide e fallimenti del passato. Gli era capitato numerose volte di passare la notte sotto al cielo stellato, facendo la guardia e ritrovandosi per compagnia solo i propri pensieri. Forse preoccuparsi per Stiles era solo una nuova sfida che doveva affrontare, adesso. Come accadeva a ogni soldato che lasciava dietro di sé una persona cara, una parte di lui si sarebbe sempre preoccupata.

Era una sensazione a dir poco insolita.

E apparentemente era anche più stancante delle sue altre angosce. Si ritrovò poco dopo a lasciarsi distrarre dalle nuvole che veleggiavano in cielo, oscurando lentamente le stelle e la luna. Ammiccando, scosse la testa e tornò all’accampamento. Forse non sarebbe dovuto rimanere sveglio fino a tardi con Stiles prima di partire, benché non riuscisse davvero a convincersi di pentirsene. Si sentiva abbastanza assonnato, però, da essere grato di poter ordinare a qualcun altro di fare il primo turno di guardia.

“Io mi sto coricando,” annunciò quando raggiunse gli altri. Di tanto in tanto c’erano dei benefici dati dal suo rango che perfino lui non disdegnava.

Lady Allison rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui con un lieve sorriso, per poi riabbassarlo, e quando lui ne seguì la direzione si divertì a scoprire che Scott fosse già addormentato sul suo sacco a pelo.

“Farò io il primo turno,” affermò piano Daehler, attirando l’attenzione di entrambi. Lady Allison gli rivolse un sorriso teso e si voltò per stringersi meglio il mantello attorno alle spalle. L’altro corrugò la fronte, ma poi rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso Derek e gli assicurò: “Mi sento ancora riposato.”

Lui gli fece un cenno d’accordo con il capo e Daehler si allontanò silenziosamente, affondando tra le ombre oltre la radura, in modo da avere una visuale migliore. Derek apprezzava il suo pragmatismo e, sebbene non gradisse il cambio improvviso dei loro piani, non poteva far finta che avere un terzo soldato non rendesse tutto estremamente più facile.

La stanchezza si fece sempre più pesante mentre si sfilava la cinta della spada, avvicinandosi al sacco a pelo e posandovela accanto, come al solito, per poi liberarsi dell’equipaggiamento più ingombrante. Non si tolse la casacca in cuoio imbottita, gli stivali e i pantaloni, poiché non era più nei confini protetti dell’accampamento dell’esercito, ma sapere di avere della protezione grazie ai suoi compagni significava che potesse correre il rischio e dormire un po’ più comodo.

La comodità non era una qualità che si aspettava nel campo di battaglia, ma questa notte anche un solo briciolo sembrava particolarmente allettante. Il sonno pesava gravemente su di lui, facendogli dolere le cicatrici, e la morbidezza del giaciglio sembrava ancora più piacevole quando finalmente vi posò la testa. Gli sembrò che fossero passati pochi secondi prima che-

 

-Camaro. Stava…

C’era qualcosa. Stava facendo qualcosa. Non riusciva…

Camaro. Che nitriva. Pestava gli zoccoli. Era agitata. Riusciva a sentirlo, era agitata. Non riusciva a vedere, provò…

“ _Forza_ , dannata bestia!”

C’era qualcosa che non andava. Ammiccò. O almeno credette di averlo fatto… Non sembrava che fosse cambiato nulla. Gli pareva di avere la bocca piena di muschio, il naso e le labbra gli formicolavano. Riusciva a respirare? Pensava… sì, pensava di sì. L’aria era fresca e pulita. La mano. Poteva muoverla. Quasi. Se si fosse girato, avrebbe potuto…

Eccolo. Duro.

Freddo. Metallo.

Ammiccò. Questa volta ci riuscì. Poteva vedere i resti del falò, il lieve bagliore delle braci. Avrebbero dovuto esserci fiamme, invece c’era solo una fioca luce. C’era un’ombra e dei movimenti oltre a essi. No, non un’ombra: Camaro.

Nitrì. E poi più forte. Danzava, facendo schioccare le redini libere mentre sfuggiva all’aggressore.

“No,” disse. Pensava di averlo detto, almeno. “Fermo!”

Ci fu un altro suono. Di turbamento. Non era un cavallo. Facendo leva con le mani si voltò sul fianco. S’inginocchiò. Si tenne in equilibrio con la spada, sollevando il busto in modo da riuscire a vedere.

Daehler. Fece cadere qualcosa. Una mela che rotolò verso i resti del fuoco, mentre Camaro pestava gli zoccoli verso di essa.

“Fermo!” urlò di nuovo, dimenando con forza la spada mentre avanzava con passo incerto.

Daehler imprecò, voltandosi e correndo verso il suo cavallo, in attesa all’orlo dell’accampamento. Aveva… Allison! La principessa era legata di traverso in groppa al cavallo, del tutto immobile e parzialmente nascosta da una coperta.

Daehler montò in sella e fuggì.

Le gambe di Derek non funzionavano bene. Il suo cuore batteva troppo piano per star dietro al suo bisogno d’azione. Incespicava, inseguendoli con passo zoppicante, urlando qualcosa che forse non aveva neanche senso compiuto. L’altro svanì troppo velocemente per lui – lo perse di vista, mentre i suoni della sua fuga si perdevano nei venti sussurranti della notte. Derek si voltò di scatto, tornando all’accampamento. Scott era ancora a terra, addormentato – o forse peggio. L’esitazione lo fece inciampare, cadendo in ginocchio accanto al soldato. Lo toccò con gesti impacciati per vedere se ci fosse del sangue versato.

Niente sangue. Respirava. Non era morto.

Ma Derek non era messo molto meglio. Il mondo vorticò attorno a lui quando tentò di rialzarsi e la gravità ebbe la meglio sul suo senso dell’equilibrio frantumato. Cadde nuovamente, stendendosi accanto al falò morente. C’era qualcosa che non andava nei suoi occhi. Non riusciva a sbattere le palpebre. Non riusciva-

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – Gli _hiyer_ , come i _fen_ , sono un animale d’invenzione dell’autrice; sono mammiferi medio-grandi, a metà tra cervi e bisonti in miniatura.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno miei cari! Per caso di recente ho accennato a quanto vi adori per seguire questa storia e raccontarmi le vostre reazioni ai miei orridi finali in sospeso e altre cattiverie simili? No? Beh, è così! Siete assolutamente favolosi!  
> Oh. Ahem. Non vi siete lasciati distrarre dalle mie lusinghe? Okay. Allora, la notizia poco carina che vi devo dare è che questo capitolo è pieno di cose orribili e quindi ha bisogno di più avvertimenti rispetto al resto della fic. Ma, statene certi, dopo questo capitolo il peggio è passato – aspettatevi soltanto qualche altra scena di punzecchiate con spade e pugnali. Come molti di voi sanno già, io detesto gli spoiler, quindi vi fornirò degli avvertimenti poco dettagliati qui nelle note iniziali, ma anche un riassunto spoileroso in quelle finali, se avete il sospetto che sia meglio saltare alcune parti o tutto il capitolo o se preferite sapere cosa vi aspetta prima di leggerlo.
> 
> **AVVERTIMENTO:** Questo capitolo è composto da quattro sezioni, divise dal simbolo: -o0o-  
> Nella prima sezione ci sono descrizioni di nausea.  
> Nella terza ci sono riferimenti a un tentato stupro e descrizioni lievemente grafiche di ferite.  
> La quarta, in particolare, è in gran parte costituita da una scena di violenza sessuale, secondo la nostra comprensione contemporanea del consenso e dei diritti personali. Questa sarà l’unica scena del genere nella fic e può essere saltata senza perdersi punti importanti della trama.  
> (Per il riassunto passare alle note finali.)

 

Si sentiva il viso caldo. Fu la prima cosa che avvertì mentre iniziava a riprendere conoscenza. Caldo e vagamente umido; e sapeva di cavallo.

Il dolore allo stomaco fu la seconda e, quando si girò automaticamente sul fianco, steso sul suo sacco a pelo, venne attraversato dalla nausea. La mano si posò su un oggetto caldo di metallo e lentamente iniziò ad ammiccare, aprendo gli occhi.

Tutto era tinto d’azzurro, come accadeva quando si passava troppo tempo con le palpebre abbassate e il viso rivolto verso il sole. Il terreno era color pervinca, il bosco attorno a lui blu spento. Quando sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo vide Camaro in attesa lì vicino, con il manto che brillava di sfumature cobalto. Sbuffò il fiato caldo verso di lui, pestando impazientemente il terreno accanto al sacco a pelo.

Sentì un grugnito dolorante attraversare la radura e, quando voltò la testa, scoprì che il suo compagno di sofferenze fosse Scott, raggomitolato su un fianco.

Mettersi seduto fu un processo instabile e, quando lo stomaco si ribellò, per qualche momento perse l’equilibrio, sostenendosi con i gomiti. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi per tentare di raccogliere la concentrazione, prendendo dei profondi respiri calmanti prima di risollevare il busto.

Il suono inconfondibile di conati di vomito lo raggiunse mentre si metteva in ginocchio. Il corpo reagì senza il suo consenso, facendolo finire carponi per svuotare lo stomaco dolorante dai veleni che ancora lo riempivano. Fu un processo orribile, come c’era da aspettarsi, ma le fitte di pressione iniziarono ad attenuarsi quasi all’istante. Sputò per sciacquarsi la bocca, ammiccando per scacciare le lacrime mentre il sangue gli pulsava in testa.

L’erba iniziò a tornare al suo solito colore e le gambe gli sembravano più stabili quando tentò per la seconda volta di usarle. Scorse l’otre d’acqua nelle vicinanze e lo afferrò per pulirsi la bocca, ma il gesto fu interrotto dal grugnito di Scott.

“No, mio s-” ansimò. “Non bevete. Non sappiamo-”

Ma certo.

Lanciò un’occhiataccia all’otre, disgustato dalla propria stupidità. Benché Derek l’avesse probabilmente spaventato abbastanza da desistere, prima, Daehler aveva comunque avuto accesso a ogni oggetto nell’accampamento mentre loro erano stati incapacitati dal veleno. Svuotò l’otre e si diresse verso il ruscello, stringendo i denti per sopportare le fitte alla testa, concentrandosi invece sul semplice compito di sciacquarla e riempirla di nuovo.

L’acqua fredda e pulita fu un toccasana per le sue labbra asciutte e il viso accaldato. Avrebbe voluto togliersi gli abiti sudati e immergersi completamente, ma aveva cose più importanti di cui occuparsi.

In cima alla lista c’era la salute del suo compatriota.

Scott gli fu grato quando gli portò l’acqua, balbettando ringraziamenti tra un sorso e l’altro. Mentre lo guardava deglutire, si passò una mano sul volto, liberandosi delle goccioline erranti e sentendo la vista schiarirsi ulteriormente. Scott inclinò debolmente la testa di lato, gemendo.  Sembrava che avesse ritrovato meno lucidità rispetto a Derek. I suoi ricordi della sera precedente erano annebbiati, ma aveva l’impressione che il tenente avesse mangiato più di lui.

Scott gli tirò fiaccamente la manica, sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre per cercare di schiarirsi la vista, tentando di mettersi parzialmente seduto per guardarsi attorno.

“A-” mormorò. “Alli?”

“Catturata,” rispose. “Matt l’ha presa.”

L’altro gemette, mentre il capo ricadeva sul sacco a pelo.

Camaro nitrì e Derek diresse lo sguardo verso di lei. Una delle cavezze le si era avvolta pericolosamente attorno alla zampa anteriore. Scott per il momento stava meglio, intento a stringere tra le mani l’otre mentre cercava di mettersi in equilibrio, quindi lui si alzò nuovamente in piedi e le si avvicinò per sfilarle la corda dalle zampe.

Pestò gli zoccoli per la frustrazione o il sollievo, o una combinazione delle due emozioni, poi rivolse lo sguardo verso l’altro lato della radura, emettendo un basso nitrito. Derek seguì il suo sguardo.

Qualche metro più in là vide la cavalla di Scott, stesa sul fianco, in una posizione per lei difficile. Respirava lentamente e non a fondo, immobile. Derek le si avvicinò con cautela, facendo piccoli suoni per annunciare la propria presenza. Il cavallo scostò lievemente la testa verso di lui: aveva gli occhi spalancati, con la sclera bianca che brillava al sole. Emise un basso suono di disagio, mentre i fianchi si sollevavano ritmicamente, come se stesse cercando di cambiare posizione o di respirare più velocemente. Sollevò le zampe, come se volesse alzarsi, ma era troppo indebolita.

Non aveva i mezzi necessari ad aiutarla – solo il minimo di conoscenze che si acquisivano prendendosi cura del proprio cavallo. Non era in grado di vomitare da sola e, benché pensasse che probabilmente sarebbe sopravvissuta all’avvelenamento, se aveva resistito finora, non poteva rimanere e aspettare che migliorasse. Il massimo che poteva fare per lei era toglierle la cavezza.

Stiles avrebbe saputo cosa fare, ma d’altro canto ora non era lì. E anche se lo fosse stato, sarebbe potuto essere avvelenato o ferito o perfino ucciso da quel traditore di Matt.

E ora Lady Allison era alla sua mercé.

“Dovete-” tentò di dire Scott, quando lui tornò all’accampamento per controllare come stesse. Si bloccò, scuotendo la tesa e schiarendosi la gola. Ammiccò per liberarsi ulteriormente dell’annebbiamento provocato dal veleno e continuò: “Lasciatemi. Inseguiteli. Fermatelo.”

Derek raccolse la spada abbandonata – ne sentiva più acutamente il peso, adesso. Si sentiva gli arti più deboli dell’ultima volta che aveva avuto la febbre alta.

Da solo, in questo stato, non sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare Matt. Anche insieme, lui e Scott probabilmente non avrebbero costituito un ostacolo insormontabile. Dal modo in cui stava gemendo, il tenente avrebbe finito per essere poco più di una distrazione per l’avversario, anche con la propria morte, ma quella distrazione avrebbe potuto rivelarsi necessaria al completamento della missione.

“Ho bisogno di te. Devi alzarti,” affermò. Non c’era alcun dubbio che avesse bisogno del suo aiuto. Benché si sentisse sempre meglio man mano che passavano i minuti, era certo che gli effetti sarebbero durati fino al giorno successivo. Non poteva aspettare. Si concentrò a riallacciare la cinta della spada in vita. Scoprì con grande frustrazione di fare molta fatica ad allacciare la fibbia, ma gli anni di pratica rendevano perfino le dita più impacciate in grado di riuscire nell’impresa.

“Scott, alzati.”

“Non rie- Non posso…” disse, facendo una smorfia e torcendosi di lato, vomitando di nuovo, benché stavolta nello stomaco avesse più che altro acqua. Rimase lì in ginocchio, tossendo per il malessere.

Derek riempì un secondo otre al ruscello e gli portò l’acqua fresca, ma non glielo passò. Quando Scott allungò la mano, invece, lo tenne sospeso sulla sua sagoma supina. Il suo gemito fu pietoso ma comprensibile. Erano soldati, tuttavia, e il momento della compassione era passato.

“Alzati. In piedi,” ordinò, tenendo l’acqua al di là della sua portata. “Allison ha bisogno di entrambi.”

Scott prese un respiro profondo, strinse i denti e annuì lentamente. Si rimise in ginocchio, mettendosi seduto, e prese nuovamente un respiro per prepararsi: posò un piede sul terreno, pronto a sollevarsi. Derek gli tese la mano e l’altro gli afferrò l’avambraccio, usandolo per tirarsi su.

Gemette e strinse forte gli occhi al cambio di posizione, ma dopo qualche respiro profondo si scrollò di dosso il disagio e incontrò il suo sguardo. Annuì, stringendo la presa sul suo braccio per esprimere solidarietà. Derek gli passò l’otre.

Mentre Scott si dissetava, lui recuperò la sua cintura della spada, fissandogliela in vita personalmente, dato che la sua coordinazione sembrava perfino peggiore della propria. Si avvicinò a Camaro e legò l’otre al pomello della sella. Anche il sacchettino era ancora al suo posto e Derek si prese un attimo per posare la fronte sulla spalla della cavalla, inspirando gli odori calmanti del suo manto, di Stiles e di cuoio. Si sentiva ancora la testa pulsare, ma anche quello sarebbe passato.

Gli odori familiari erano un sollievo, come anche il pensiero che Stiles fosse al sicuro da questo pericolo, o almeno tanto quanto fosse possibile quando Derek se ne era andato. Non era ideale, ma era il lato migliore di una brutta situazione. Eppure c’era qualcosa in un angolo della sua mente che lo pungolava, qualcosa che non era d’accordo con la conclusione a cui era arrivato e che gli faceva annodare lo stomaco. Oppure era ancora un effetto del dannato veleno.

Sentì i muscoli del collo di Camaro flettersi quando voltò la testa e si girò, notando che Scott si stesse avvicinando con passo lento e cauto, con in mano una piccola sacca. Non c’era molto spazio, quindi sperava che contenesse lo stretto necessario.

Lo aiutò a fissarla alla sella, poi salì cautamente in groppa alla cavalla. Camaro spostò il peso e voltò la testa per osservarli, ma sembrava che capisse la tensione della situazione. Scott le si avvicinò attentamente e, quando Derek gli porse la mano per aiutarlo a montare in sella, fece leva con il piede posato sul suo stivale e gemette, issandosi in groppa con il loro sforzo combinato. Fu una scena sgraziata e il tenente si aggrappò al retro della sella con fare impacciato mentre si sistemava nello spazio libero. Non c’era modo di portarsi dietro altro, quindi i sacchi a pelo e l’equipaggiamento rimasero dove li avevano lasciati nell’accampamento.

Per fortuna, Camaro era abbastanza forte e massiccia da trasportarli entrambi senza troppa difficoltà. Vero, tese il muso all’indietro per fingere di mordere il piede di Derek – solo una volta, per esprimere la sua seccatura – ma quando la spronò con i talloni si mise in marcia abbastanza di buon grado.

Scott gemette quando iniziarono a muoversi e fece ricadere la testa contro la sua spalla, stringendogli forte la cinta della spada per tenersi in equilibrio.

“Rimani sveglio. Cerca indizi del loro passaggio,” gli ordinò, guidando Camaro nella direzione che probabilmente avevano preso.

“Che Khotol mi bendi gli occhi,” borbottò Scott. “Avrei dovuto fidarmi dell’istinto. Sapevo che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in lui.”

“Stiles ha detto la stessa cosa,” mormorò. “Siamo entrambi degli sciocchi per non aver voluto sentire ragione.”

 

-o0o-

 

Stiles emise un sospiro mentre si raggomitolava tra le pellicce. Si rigirò il pugnale tra le mani, esaminandone le fini incisioni, l’emblema degli Hale inciso nella base dell’elsa, dove non avrebbe dato fastidio. Avvolse le dita attorno all’impugnatura e affondò un fendente nell’aria, con uno sbuffo onomatopeico, seguito da un grugnito insoddisfatto. No, non era un soldato. Derek aveva ragione su quel fatto.

Rinfilò l’arma sotto l’orlo delle pellicce, come sempre, e poi si girò, affondando tra le coperte e consolandosi con il lieve odore di Derek che ancora si soffermava tra esse. Era mezzogiorno, ma c’era ben poco da fare per lui. C’era un limite a quante volte potesse mettersi a lucidare le armi di Derek e, poiché aveva mantenuto tutto nel miglior stato possibile, non c’era granché di cui occuparsi. Cercò comunque di farsi venire in mente qualcosa. Si sentiva inutile, seduto a far niente nella tenda, potendo solo aspettare il ritorno incerto di Derek.

Non era il tipo da fermarsi ad aspettare che qualcosa accadesse e dapprima, poco dopo la partenza del principe, aveva passato il tempo a muoversi silenziosamente tra l’accampamento. Ciò gli avrebbe permesso di tenersi informato su ciò che accadeva nell’esercito e allo stesso tempo fuori dalla portata di Peter, facendo la parte di un semplice servo. Magari avrebbe perfino potuto origliare delle informazioni importanti, qualcosa che avrebbe dimostrato la sua utilità al ritorno di Derek. O così aveva creduto.

Mescolarsi agli altri servi non era facile quanto avesse pensato. Tra il vecchio plotone di Greenberg erano tutti consapevoli della sua posizione di favorito del principe e del potere temporaneo che ciò comportava. Nessuno mise in discussione i suoi movimenti, ma lo osservavano con un po’ troppa diligenza per permettergli di non dare nell’occhio. In altre parti dell’accampamento, sebbene i soldati di Peter lo ignorassero del tutto, gli altri schiavi non si fidavano dei nuovi arrivati. Se ne avesse avuto il tempo, avrebbe colto ogni opportunità di fare amicizia, rendendosi una presenza familiare senza mettere loro fretta. Ma non aveva il lusso del tempo e i servi non erano affatto amichevoli e disponibili quanto quelli delle truppe di Derek. Gli mancava Erica.

Quindi aveva abbandonato il suo tentativo di spionaggio.

Ora era indeciso tra rimanere nascosto nella tenda, evitando di conseguenza di fare bella mostra di sé gironzolando per l’accampamento, o passare il maggior tempo possibile fuori da questo spazio privato per cercare di sottrarsi a una seconda visita di Lord Peter, com’era accaduto durante l’ultima assenza di Derek.

Gli si accapponò la pelle al ricordo dei tocchi indesiderati del Lord Generale e gettò di lato le coperte, troppo turbato per rimanere fermo. Non dubitava che se Lord Peter dovesse tornare nella tenda, non si sarebbe accontentato degli stessi palpeggiamenti e commenti lascivi dell’incontro passato, lamentandosi dell’atteggiamento possessivo del nipote nei confronti dei suoi giocattoli, ma accettando che ci fossero dei limiti alle azioni che potevano essere considerate accettabili. Stiles era quasi certo che, anche quella volta, se non ci fosse stato bisogno di Lord Peter poco dopo il suo arrivo nella tenda, non se la sarebbe cavata senza un’altra dose del disagio che aveva dovuto sopportare finora con i suoi tocchi molesti. Senza interruzioni, Lord Peter avrebbe potuto scegliere una delle varie modalità con cui avrebbe potuto soddisfare alcuni suoi desideri senza lasciarsi dietro tracce: dissolutezze che avrebbero lasciato come prova solo l’inutile testimonianza di Stiles. Anzi, aveva iniziato a elencarle a mente, quando Lord Whittermore l’aveva chiamato, salvandolo involontariamente.

Quindi aveva motivo di aspettarsi la comparsa di Lord Peter. Per quanto fosse sgradevole, tuttavia, una parte di lui era consapevole che un incontro simile potesse essere il modo più efficace di distrarlo da sospetti del tradimento di Derek. Eppure il solo pensiero gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco con intensità allarmante. Il che lo sorprese. Il Lord Generale sarebbe stato solo l’ultimo in un lungo elenco di individui a cui era stato dato accesso al suo corpo tramite potere o pagamento. Non era molto diverso dalle altre varie cose difficili che aveva dovuto fare per sopravvivere.

O così sarebbe dovuto sembrare. E forse avrebbe potuto convincersene, se non fosse stato per Derek.

Era quasi strano desiderare qualcuno tanto quanto desiderava Derek. Gli anni passati a racchiudere in sé i propri bisogni per soddisfare i clienti e sopravvivere avevano provocato in lui una certa insensibilità nei confronti delle intimità del letto. Non ne aveva mai perso il piacere, l’abilità di trovare sfumature di godimento con i clienti più affabili. Gli era sempre piaciuto il sesso. Ma con Derek…

Era stato pronto a ritrovarsi nella solita situazione, aspettandosi di soffrire per il fatto di essere proprietà altrui per gli anni indicati nel suo contratto di schiavitù. E invece Derek l’aveva preso, ma non l’aveva _voluto_ , e in qualche modo si era ritrovato a combattere affinché lo tenesse, cercando attivamente i desideri e le soddisfazioni del principe guerriero. Dapprima era stata una sfida, un modo di testare i propri talenti. Poi era diventato uno svago che portava piacere a entrambi, una situazione a cui si era affezionato. Solo che, a un certo punto, l’affetto si era trasformato in qualcosa di più profondo.

Ora, mentre setacciava i contenuti del baule alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare, si sentì riempire da un sentimento simile alla nostalgia o all’affetto quando osservò le fasce di cuoio che erano state usate per legarlo e bendarlo. E si sarebbe dato dell’idiota, dello sciocco disperato, se non fosse stato per il modo in cui Derek si era preso cura di lui la notte prima di partire, il modo in cui si era incaricato di soddisfare i bisogni di Stiles al posto dei suoi. Il modo in cui le labbra si erano mosse sulle sue, con lente carezze, senza il tocco sensuale della lingua, ma con una tenerezza struggente.

Il modo in cui gli aveva stretto la mano prima di addentrarsi nella notte al galoppo.

_Era_ sciocco – se lo ricordò mentre scorgeva le lettere sotto ai vestiti e alle strisce di cuoio. Lettere di regine e nobili, persone di rango così superiore rispetto al suo da non riuscire quasi a comprenderlo. Lord Derek poteva anche essere mille volte più misericordioso come padrone di quanto non lo fosse come soldato, ma era sempre un principe e Stiles non era altro che uno schiavo e una puttana.

A prescindere da quanto affetto provassero, i principi non sprecavano le loro vite condividendole con gli schiavi. Anche una prostituta favorita era solo una distrazione con cui divertirsi per un po’. Si sposavano con altri nobili. Fu attraversato da una fitta di gelosia mentre toccava le lettere, chiedendosi se tra esse ci fosse…

La tentazione e la curiosità lo spinsero a sciogliere il laccio che le teneva insieme. Non erano molte, solo quelle considerate abbastanza importanti da averle a portata di mano. Inviate da persone care a Derek. Sfogliò le pergamene piegate, sulla maggior parte delle quali c’era il sigillo della casata Hale, in una variante o nell’altra. Ce n’erano solo un paio su cui non compariva. Su una di esse riconobbe il nome di Lydia, mentre la firma ‘Paige’ in inchiostro sbiadito sull’altra non gli diceva niente.

Vide lo stemma elegante e formale su una lettera di Talia Hale, la regina. C’era un sigillo simile su una scritta da Laura Hale, l’erede. Riconobbe quei nomi senza averli dovuti sentire pronunciare da Derek – perfino nel Nord aveva sentito parlare di loro. C’erano altri due nomi Hale che gli sembravano familiari: gli sembrava di ricordare che Cora e Breccan fossero due dei fratelli di cui avevano parlato quella pigra mattina che avevano passato insieme a letto.

Quando, per la prima colta, Derek gli aveva detto di chiamarlo per nome invece di usare il suo titolo. Sorrise tra sé e sé.

Per le tette di Kahlah, quanto era _stupido_.

Rimise il laccio attorno alle lettere e non cercò altri indizi sulle altre relazioni di Derek. Se anche ce ne fossero state, per lui non sarebbe cambiato nulla e la situazione reale e immediata del suo isolamento nell’accampamento era molto più preoccupante. Con un po’ di fortuna e di furbizia, sarebbero entrambi sopravvissuti e avrebbe riavuto Derek, almeno fino al punto in cui l’altro l’avrebbe permesso. Era già molto più di quanto non si meritasse.

La finezza decorativa e inconfondibile dello stemma della regina catturò di nuovo la sua attenzione e la scintilla di un’idea si accese in un angolo della sua mente, mentre ci passava sopra le dita. Si mordicchiò per un attimo il labbro, poi osservò con diffidenza l’entrata della tenda, quel sottile strato di cuoio che lo separava da innumerevoli pericoli. Sarebbe stato uno sciocco a rimanersene lì ad aspettare che Peter esaurisse la pazienza.

Non rimise le lettere nel baule.

 

-o0o-

 

Derek spronò Camaro il più possibile e, benché avere due cavalieri limitasse la loro velocità, contava sulla resistenza di Allison o sul suo stato di incoscienza per rallentare ulteriormente Daehler. La principessa aveva mangiato almeno tanto stufato quanto lui, se non di più. Si sarebbe dimostrata una passeggera difficile, quantomeno.

Le tracce che si stavano lasciando dietro erano facili da individuare per l’osservatore allenato, anche nel loro stato indebolito. Chiaramente Daehler aveva dato precedenza alla rapidità piuttosto che alla discrezione, non fermandosi a mascherare il loro percorso, e lui e Scott riuscirono a seguire la scia d’impronte di zoccoli, rami rotti e sterco. Per un po’ sembrò che stessero recuperando terreno man mano che Camaro continuava a farsi strada tra la foresta ma, quando iniziò a calare la notte, Derek cominciò a preoccuparsi. La loro preda poteva benissimo procedere anche con il buio, ma se loro avessero perso visibilità, non sarebbero più stati in grado di seguirla. La distanza tra loro sarebbe aumentata inesorabilmente.

Spronò ulteriormente Camaro, benché fosse rischioso. Il terreno era irregolare e, con un cavaliere in più in groppa, aumentava la possibilità che inciampasse e si ferisse. Ma era un rischio che doveva correre ora, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Era così concentrato a mantenere una visuale chiara sul percorso davanti a loro che non esaminò neanche il cambiamento nel sottofondo finché Scott non gli afferrò il braccio, tirandoglielo abbastanza da far rallentare la cavalla.

“Ascoltate!” sibilò.

Tirò le redini e si fermò ad ascoltare la foresta silenziosa sotto ai respiri profondi di Camaro.

Troppo silenziosa.

Gli animali si erano sinistramente zittiti: era successo qualcosa che li aveva messi in allerta e, mentre aspettava, uno strillo echeggiò tra gli alberi. Fu seguito qualche secondo dopo da un urlo più attutito.

Non poteva essere certo che fosse un suono umano e non semplicemente una vittima di un predatore naturale, ma la decisione di indagare o meno venne loro sfilata di mano poco dopo. Il suono del fogliame che veniva disturbato aveva la priorità e coprì qualsiasi altro grido che avrebbe potuto raggiungerli.

Derek si affrettò a estrarre la spada con movimenti impacciati e mani stupidamente lente e appesantite. Riuscì a reggerla davanti a sé pochissimi momenti prima che le fronde di fronte a loro si schiudessero.

Un cavallo si scagliò contro di loro, attraversando gli arbusti, con sguardo terrorizzato e il manto grigio schizzato di sangue. Sollevò manciate di terreno con gli zoccoli mentre tentava di fermare la sua corsa a capofitto, emettendo nitriti spaventati e sorpresi per la loro improvvisa comparsa lungo il suo percorso. Scalciò e Camaro saltellò sulle gambe anteriori, facendo un piccolo scatto di lato, verso i cespugli. Derek la fece voltare, allontanandola dall’altro cavallo, il quale scalciò freneticamente con le zampe posteriori, per poi mettersi a correre in una direzione completamente diversa.

“Era il cavallo di Allison!” esclamò Scott, stringendogli forte il braccio.

Derek non rimase a vedere dove scappò, spronando invece Camaro nella direzione da cui era venuto. La lasciò andare alla velocità che preferiva mentre lui preparava la spada.

Scott se ne accorse e indietreggiò per dargli un po’ più di spazio. Il giovane soldato estrasse con movimenti impacciati la sua arma e se la portò dietro la schiena, in modo da impugnarla con la mano dominante. Benché fosse evidente che il suo braccio fosse ancora debole, tanto che la lama balzellava sulla coscia di Derek, avrebbe dovuto essere sufficiente.

Tra lui e Scott, avrebbero sconfitto Matt, in un modo o nell’altro.

Camaro irruppe nella radura con un nitrito arrabbiato, scuotendo la testa mentre evitava d’istinto la massa insanguinata che si ritrovò davanti. Derek fece appena in tempo a dare un’occhiata veloce alla scena, quando Scott si spinse giù dalla sella, atterrando pesantemente ma riuscendo a fare una capriola quasi fluida per rimettersi in piedi. Brandì la spada, cercando l’avversario nella radura, ma invece di annunciare una sfida, la sua bocca si schiuse con un suono strangolato.

L’attenzione di Derek era rivolta verso Camaro, tentando di riprenderne il controllo, quindi non esaminò i dettagli più macabri, ma con la coda dell’occhio riuscì a stabilire che il cadavere sventrato steso a terra, in un primo abbozzo di accampamento, non fosse di Lady Allison. Mentre l’effetto dell’adrenalina cominciava a diminuire, smontò per permettere alla cavalla di dar sfogo alle sue energie. Scott lo stava già superando, continuando deciso la sua marcia.

“Allison!” gridò verso le ombre degli alberi. “Allison!”

Dovevano essersi fermati, per qualche motivo. Sul terreno c’erano le bisacce e un sacco a pelo, ma nessuna traccia del cavallo di Daehler. Derek fissò il suo corpo con la fronte corrugata, notando come gli abiti in disordine gli lasciassero la parte inferiore del corpo mezza nuda, sotto l’ammasso di interiora e sangue fuoriuscito dallo squarcio che l’aveva sbudellato. Sarebbe stato troppo sperare che la principessa l’avesse semplicemente colto di sorpresa mentre l’altro si era attardato a svuotare la vescica? Ma era inutile sprecare odio per un uomo morto e, tra le viscere versate e il vuoto nei suoi occhi, era chiaro che la vendetta fosse già stata compiuta.

“Allison!” gridò di nuovo Scott, scomparendo man mano che s’inoltrava tra le fronde.

“Scott?” si udì la lieve risposta.

Il soldato mandò giù un respiro di sollievo, poi chiamò di nuovo il suo nome, affrettandosi a farsi strada nella foresta nella direzione da cui veniva la sua voce. Derek si prese un attimo per scoccare un’occhiata verso il cadavere e i suoi averi, cercando un qualche oggetto d’immediata importanza, ma per il momento non trovò nulla, quindi si voltò e seguì Scott.

Camaro raschiò il terreno con lo zoccolo, passando lo sguardo tra lui e il corpo del caduto, ancora all’erta al massimo, ma lo seguì automaticamente senza fare storie mentre lui percorreva lo stesso cammino di Scott.

Il giovane soldato usò la spada per liberarsi del sottobosco che li separava dalla radura successiva, facendosi guidare più dalla determinazione che dall’accuratezza mentre si faceva strada a forza tra i rovi, nella direzione da cui avevano sentito la risposta. Quando anche gli ultimi cespugli cedettero alla sua avanzata, inciampò mentre irrompeva nell’avvallamento coperto dalle ombre di uno degli alberi più grandi – si era procurato prepotentemente il monopolio dell’area circostante, lasciandosi attorno solo sparuti cespugli e piante di piccole dimensioni, mentre le sue imponenti radici creavano piccole valli tra le quali si poteva trovare una specie di rifugio. Come nel caso di Lady Allison.

Scott corse verso di lei con passi pesanti e pieni di entusiasmo, ma la principessa si ritrasse mentre le si avvicinava.

“Fermati! Resta… lì,” sibilò, sollevando debolmente la spada verso di lui.

Mentre Derek avanzava, la punta vacillò anche nella sua direzione. Abbassò di rimando la propria arma e la rinfoderò. Lo sguardo confuso di Scott divenne imbarazzato, imitandolo un attimo dopo. Ma, quando riprese ad avvicinarsi, desideroso probabilmente di confortarla, Lady Allison s’irrigidì e si scostò con uno scatto.

“Fermo!” ansimò nuovamente, premendo la schiena contro l’incavo dell’albero.

L’altro obbedì immediatamente, corrugando la fronte mentre la osservava confuso, iniziando poi a guardarsi attorno, come se cercasse segnali di un pericolo imminente di cui non si fosse ancora accorto. Non sembrava capire la diffidenza negli occhi della principessa, né notare il modo in cui le sue spalle si muovessero con ogni respiro accelerato.

“Scott,” intervenne lui con tono basso ma autoritario, rivolgendogli un’occhiata severa quando l’altro si voltò. “Torna all’accampamento e vedi se c’è qualcosa di utile, fintanto che c’è luce.”

Scott lo guardò con la fronte corrugata ma obbedì, inoltrandosi di nuovo nel bosco, mentre le ombre s’infittivano velocemente.

Benché fosse stata disperata, Lady Allison non aveva fatto molto progresso nella sua fuga. E per un buon motivo, come notò quando si avvicinò alla sua posizione. Teneva in una mano la spada insanguinata di Matt, sebbene la lama fosse troppo pesante per lei in questo stato, dato che la punta toccava il suolo. Si teneva impacciatamente l’altro braccio premuto al fianco, avvolto frettolosamente in un qualche pezzo di stoffa che stava rapidamente prendendo una sfumatura cremisi. Il suo vestito era strappato e macchiato di sangue, il suo mantello le pendeva da una spalla ed era a piedi nudi. Ma i suoi occhi erano inflessibili e, malgrado fossero un po’ agitati, la loro espressione assomigliava molto a quella che aveva visto innumerevoli volte nei soldati più giovani. La morte del ricognitore non era stata un incidente. Ciò che Daehler aveva fatto per minacciare la sua incolumità l’aveva chiaramente spinta a reagire con violenza per difendersi, con una furia protettrice che ancora l’avvolgeva.

Sebbene avesse ucciso così tante volte che ormai era impossibile tenerne conto, riconosceva l’orrore di togliere la vita a una persona. Di ritrovarsi nelle situazioni estreme che richiedevano un risultato così drastico.

“È morto. Voi siete sopravvissuta,” le disse semplicemente. “È finita. Ora siete al sicuro.”

Le parole ebbero l’effetto di una lama, squarciando la tensione che la immobilizzava. Sul suo viso comparve una smorfia affranta, mentre il labbro inferiore iniziava a tremolare e Allison si appoggiò alla spada per sorreggersi. Cercò di rimanere in piedi, ma lentamente le sue ginocchia cedettero e s’inginocchiò a terra. Premette il braccio ferito al ventre, piegandosi in avanti ed emettendo piccoli ansiti, quasi singhiozzi, mentre la frenesia dell’accaduto scivolava via dal suo corpo.

Derek si riavvicinò al fianco di Camaro, aprendo una delle bisacce, alla ricerca di quelle poche risorse mediche che erano rimaste. Trovò qualche benda e della stoffa che, almeno per il momento, avrebbe dovuto essere sufficiente, e portò il tutto verso la principessa. Aspettò, osservandola silenziosamente per qualche minuto, permettendole di riprendere fiato. Quando gli sembrò più calma, si accovacciò, in modo da non torreggiare su di lei.

“Ho portato qualcosa che può esservi d’aiuto,” disse, invece di tentare di bendarla di persona. Gli era capitato abbastanza spesso di vedere giovani soldati ritrarsi dalle mani che volevano assisterli dopo la battaglia, aveva visto quanto sembrava rallentare il processo di guarigione, quando erano obbligati a far curare le loro ferite ad altri invece che pensarci loro stessi.

Lentamente, Lady Allison si raddrizzò, asciugandosi le lacrime con la mano sana. Guardò il fagotto tra le sue mani, per poi annuire piano e facendo gesto di accettarla. Lui glielo passò, ma per il resto mantenne le distanze. Vero, non aveva molta esperienza personale per quanto riguardava quello che lei stava provando, ma si era immerso abbastanza a lungo nei luoghi più oscuri del mondo da riconoscere in parte le conseguenze di quello che probabilmente le era accaduto.

“Bene,” rispose lei, schiarendosi la gola e continuando con voce più sicura: “Grazie.”

Si occupò rapidamente della ferita, liberandosi della vecchia fasciatura con una benda pulita e applicata con gesti fluidi, come se le fosse già capitato di farlo. Trovare due rami dritti e avvolgervi attorno la stoffa per stabilizzare l’avambraccio richiese più tempo, ma Derek non accennò a metterle fretta.

Scott fu di ritorno mentre faceva il primo nodo alla steccatura, portandosi dietro il cavallo di Allison, carico di bisacce recuperate dall’equipaggiamento di Daehler. Questa volta lei non si ritrasse al suo approccio, ma passò lo sguardo su di lui con aria diffidente.

“Guardate chi ho trovato!” disse il soldato con tono quasi allegro, allargando il braccio come a offrirle un regalo.

Il sorriso di Allison era sincero ma stanco mentre guardava il cavallo. C’erano ancora tracce di sangue sul suo manto, ma il soldato ne aveva ripulito la maggior parte e l’animale stava già tornando a essere la creatura docile di prima.

“Grazie,” disse lei con voce bassa ma onesta.

“Dovere,” rispose l’altro, scrollando le spalle modestamente mentre dava delle pacche distratte alla spalla del cavallo. Aveva ancora l’aria preoccupata mentre passava lo sguardo sulla principessa, ma lei aveva ritrovato la compostezza, attingendo alla propria forza interiore.

“Siete…” iniziò con tono esitante Scott.

“Sto bene,” affermò piano ma con fare sicuro, riportando l’attenzione sul proprio braccio e continuando la fasciatura. “Non ci metterò molto. Poi potremo rimetterci in cammino.” Strinse la seconda striscia di stoffa, emettendo un grugnito di dolore smorzato. La sofferenza si vedeva a malapena sul suo volto, coperta dall’espressione determinata di un sopravvissuto, che Derek conosceva bene. A quel punto sollevò lo sguardo su di loro, chiedendo: “Ammesso che siate nelle condizioni di viaggiare.”

“Siamo un po’ malconci,” ammise Scott, facendo una smorfia. “Ma non abbastanza da farci fermare adesso. Vi porteremo a casa. Deve mancare poco, ormai.”

“Pensavo che foste entrambi morti,” disse lei. Quando li guardò in viso, sulla sua espressione sfrecciò un’ombra colpevole e continuò: “Ne ero quasi sollevata. Mi dispiace.”

“Non vi avrei biasimato. È colpa nostra se siete in questa situazione,” rispose il soldato, guardandosi le mani e stringendo la mandibola, mentre sul suo volto compariva una tetra aria di rammarico.

“Non è quello…” Fece una smorfia, strattonando la benda per poi sospirare, inclinando il mento. “Intendevo per via di quello che mi ha detto Matt. Si è vantato. Ha detto che non avevate idea che stesse eseguendo degli ordini. Vostro zio…” aggiunse, lanciando un’occhiata a Derek.

“Spiegatevi,” intervenne lui, sentendo il viso immobilizzarsi mentre si faceva forza, contrastando la sensazione che gli si fosse appena aperta una voragine sotto ai piedi. Quella sensazione opprimente di timore che l’aveva tormentato da un angolo remoto della mente si fece strada tra i suoi pensieri, facendogli venire la nausea.

“Non so molto, ma ha detto che Peter sapeva che l’aveste tradito. Che obbligarvi al tradimento facesse parte del suo piano fin dall’inizio. Ha parlato di quanto fossi ingenuo, Scott, a farti manipolare fino ad aiutarmi a scappare. Di come la tua famiglia sarà…” non riuscì a continuare, assumendo un tono tetro mentre infilava le estremità delle bende nella fasciatura. Sollevò lo sguardo su di loro con occhi lucidi. “Mi dispiace. Avevo sperato che…”

“Non è colpa vostra,” insisté Scott, accovacciandosi per guardarla negli occhi dal suo stesso livello. Lei allungò una mano per afferrare la sua, stringendogliela. “Abbiamo fatto tutti del nostro meglio.”

Rivolse lo sguardo verso Derek, in cerca di sostegno, ma lui stava fissando Camaro. La bustina di erbe legata al pomello della sella. Quell’orribile sensazione nell’addome ora era improvvisamente chiara. Era probabile che suo Zio dubitasse di lui durante la sua assenza o al suo ritorno a mani vuote, senza la principessa. Ma se questo era vero… Se le azioni di Matt fossero state per suo ordine…

Stiles era da solo, quindi, e in disperato pericolo.

“Devo tornare indietro,” affermò, dirigendosi con passo sicuro alla cavalla. Camaro scosse la testa, avvertendo la sua tensione.

“Cosa?! State- No! Non potete tornare, Derek!” esclamò Scott, inorridito e affrettandosi ad alzarsi in piedi. “Cosa state dicendo?! Peter di certo vi ucciderà o farà prigioniero!”

“Non hai messo solo te stesso in pericolo quando hai agito di testa tua!” sbottò, benché sapesse che Scott non fosse mai davvero stato il vero architetto del piano. “Hai immischiato Stiles in questa situazione perché mi hai coinvolto senza darci il tempo di prepararci. È _da solo_!”

“Per i gattini di Acathee…” esalò quello, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, voltandosi con le spalle irrigidite.

Derek si limitò a continuare a controllare i finimenti di Camaro, assicurandosi che non avessero subito danni che la potessero intralciare durante il viaggio di ritorno. Sembrava che tutto fosse in buone condizioni e la cavalla stava torcendo il collo per osservarlo, stringendo e tendendo i muscoli delle cosce mentre spostava il peso, attendendo le sue indicazioni.

Afferrò le redini, ma prima di poter montare in sella, apparve Scott, gettandogli una mano sul polso per bloccarlo.

“Non potete.” La sua presa era decisa, stringendolo forte quando lui tentò di scrollarsela di dosso. “Abbiamo bisogno che voi ci accompagnate perlomeno fino alle vostre truppe. Non si fideranno di me.”

“ _Devo_ andare,” ribatté, rivolgendogli un’occhiata tetra. “Scott, lui…”

Non sapeva che altro dire, come descrivere cosa Stiles significasse per lui con un linguaggio così piatto e insignificante come le parole.

“Lo so,” disse Scott, mentre l’espressione determinata si trasformava in comprensione. “Lo so. Ma non potete. Non abbiamo portato a termine la missione. Non potete abbandonarla adesso. Peter vincerà comunque. Distruggerà tutte le persone che amiamo, tutta la nostra _Nazione_ , se non riportiamo Lady Allison a casa.”

“Derek,” intervenne quest’ultima. “A prescindere da cosa sappia Peter, da cosa sia per voi questo Stiles… Mi dispiace, ma la vostra gente, la mia gente… hanno un bisogno maggiore di voi.”

Prese un lento respiro profondo, fissando la criniera scarmigliata di Camaro. Sentiva una fitta nel petto, un bruciore causato dall’amarezza della verità nelle sue parole. Perché era innegabile. Avevano ragione.

Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò le redini. Si voltò verso la principessa, liberandosi dalla mano di Scott sul suo braccio, questa volta con uno spintone. Il tenente glielo permise, con in volto un’espressione che assomigliava fin troppo alla pietà.

“ _Andiamo_ , allora,” sbottò con voce inflessibile.

Allison si era alzata in piedi, nel frattempo, e benché il dolore fosse evidente in ogni suo movimento, era chiara anche la sua determinazione. Incontrò il suo sguardo con la stessa solennità che aveva visto spesso sul volto di sua Madre, di sua Sorella: un peso che si sentiva anche lui sulle spalle. La consapevolezza di un dovere più importante di se stesso. Allison si ergeva dritta, ricoprendosi con il mantello, interrompendo il contatto visivo per osservare il proprio cavallo.

“Sì,” disse. “Non abbiamo tempo da perdere.”

 

-o0o-

 

Stiles tenne la testa bassa mentre attraversava la distanza che lo separava dalla tenda di Derek. Tra le braccia portava un cesto di cibo, ma questa volta aveva badato a prendere solo vivande pronte per il viaggio, come frutta e carne essiccata. La sovrintendente alle scorte alimentari delle forze di Greenberg era una delle poche figure competenti del plotone – una necessità, altrimenti sarebbero tutti morti di fame molto tempo prima – ma ciò significava anche che era dura convincerla a chiudere un occhio. Aveva dovuto chiamare a raccolta ogni briciolo di persuasione di cui era capace per indurla a separarsi da tutto quel cibo, ma alla fine l’aveva convinta quando aveva rivelato che buona impressione avesse fatto su Derek con il suo lavoro.

Col senno di poi, avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto subito che lodare la sua vanità professionale fosse l’approccio più diretto. Non aveva ricevuto né ricompense né critiche per il suo impegno, sotto il comando di Greenberg, quindi era il suo orgoglio che la portava a fare il suo dovere.

A prescindere da ciò, si era procurato un bel bottino. Era l’ultima parte necessaria ai suoi preparativi e, quando fosse calata la notte, sarebbe stato pronto. S’infilò nella tenda e portò il cesto fino al palo centrale.

“ _Eccoti_ , finalmente.”

S’immobilizzò quando sentì la voce alle sue spalle. Si voltò cautamente verso il Lord Generale. Era seduto al tavolo di Derek, con un calice di vino in mano, le gambe accavallate e un piede che ondeggiava pigramente. Per le palle di Mavet, l’aveva superato senza neanche accorgersi che fosse lì nell’angolo!

“È da un po’ che intendo farti visita,” continuò Lord Peter con tono annoiato, sorseggiando il vino. “Ti sei tenuto occupato. Sempre in giro.”

_Forse_ sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere l’apertura della tenda prima del Lord Generale, ma anche in quel caso, non sarebbe potuto andare da nessuna parte abbastanza velocemente da riuscire a sfuggire davvero, anche con tutta la sua determinazione. Appoggiò con cura il cesto tra i bauli di Derek, facendo del suo meglio per non dare importanza al gesto. Si mise in volto la migliore maschera da servetto obbediente e si voltò, unendo le mani di fronte a sé.

“Sì, mio signore,” rispose senza incontrare il suo sguardo. “Mi sto occupando dei bisogni del plotone di Lord Derek come meglio posso.”

Non poteva vederlo, ma sentiva il peso dello sguardo di Peter su di sé. Era disgustoso, invasivo e opprimente, come ogni volta che aveva avuto la sfortuna di doverlo sopportare.

Se in passato aveva avuto paura, ora il terrore gli dava quasi la nausea. Sebbene l’ultima volta fosse stato in grado di deviare in parte le attenzioni del Lord Generale menzionando Derek, le cose erano cambiate. Sapeva quanto fosse volatile la situazione e quanto fosse in pericolo qui, nel cuore dell’esercito degli Hale.

E lo sapeva anche il Lord Generale: la sua espressione era divertita e le palpebre parzialmente abbassate, emettendo un basso suono ilare.

“Ma davvero?”

“Sì.” E non era neanche una bugia, ma gli sembrava di stare comunque tentando di imbrogliarlo senza successo, continuando: “Lord Derek mi ha incaricato di tener traccia dei loro progressi.”

Peter non rispose. Bevve invece il resto del vino e si alzò.

“Volete che vi faccia rapporto?” tentò.

“Oh, non disturbarti,” mormorò l’altro, emanando potere e desiderio sessuale con ogni passo, man mano che avanzava nella tenda. Si fermò un attimo accanto alle pellicce, abbassando su di esse lo sguardo per poi portarlo su di lui con aria possessiva. E questa volta non c’era Derek a fermarlo.

“Stavo giusto terminando una faccenda. Ma se non volete il mio rapporto, avrei degli altri doveri di cui occuparmi per il plotone,” disse, spostandosi con cautela verso l’uscita. “Con il vostro perme-”

Con un gesto fulmineo quanto l’attacco di un serpente che svolgeva le sue spire, Peter gli afferrò la nuca e lo gettò sul giaciglio. Cadde violentemente, facendo scorrere le membra sulle coperte scivolose, alla ricerca di un appiglio.

“Non credo,” rispose freddamente.

“C’è qualche problema, mio signore?” chiese con tono esitante, tenendo lo sguardo abbassato. “Avete avuto notizie di Lord Derek?”

“Notizie? Non penso che sarà nulla di nuovo, per te,” disse quello con un ghigno, guardandolo dall’alto mentre portava le mani alla fibbia del mantello, slacciandola e drappeggiandolo con fare casuale su una delle sedie, in un gesto territoriale. Si sporse in avanti, verso di lui, inclinando la testa di lato mentre affermava con finta solennità: “Il tuo padrone ci ha traditi.”

Stiles scosse di riflesso la testa, voltandosi sul fianco, trattenendo l’afflusso di panico che lo inondò a quella frase. “È passato solo qualche giorno, mio signore. Di certo tornerà presto con Lady-”

“Oh, non fraintendermi. Non avevo dubbi che mi stesse tradendo nel momento stesso in cui è partito,” disse, ridendo. Fece un gesto noncurante con la mano, aggiungendo con un sorriso sinistro: “Ti prego, non prenderti la briga di mentire per conto di mio Nipote. Mi annoierebbe.”

Lui chiuse la bocca, deglutendo. Se Peter sapeva, se-

“Sfortunatamente per te, sei stato abbandonato. Qui tutto solo, senza il tuo padrone a proteggerti. Costretto a subire la punizione al suo posto. A prescindere dalla tua conoscenza del tradimento o meno…” fece spallucce, disinteressato, poi sollevò un piede e gli diede un forte calcio al costato.

Grugnì per la sorpresa e il dolore e, benché il suo corpo si girasse per allontanarsi dal calcio, non aveva alcun posto in cui andare. Era intrappolato contro il lato della tenda, messo all’angolo tra le pellicce. Sentì un oggetto duro premergli sul fianco tra le coperte, ma non ebbe l’opportunità di identificarlo, perché il Lord Generale sferrò un altro calcio, per poi agganciare il tallone al suo torso e trascinarlo verso di sé.

“Non ha importanza. Ti ha lasciato a me,” disse con una risata derisoria, mentre lui ansimava per riprendere fiato. Peter si mise carponi su di lui mentre cercava di gattonare via e fece cadere il proprio peso su di lui, bloccandolo a terra con la sua forza e massa superiori. Gli sfilò brutalmente i pantaloni, tanto da strappare la stoffa sottile con la forza che stava usando.

“Appartieni a me, adesso,” mormorò mentre si sporgeva sul suo corpo, leccandogli il collo e lasciando una scia possessiva di saliva sulla pelle. Infilò le abili mani tra i loro corpi, strappandogli di dosso l’intimo.

E non aveva mentito. Il tradimento di Derek e il rango e parentela del Lord Generale gli davano il _diritto_ di utilizzare il corpo di Stiles. Deglutì, cercando di trattenere la bile che gli risaliva in gola. In qualche modo odiava essere di proprietà di un'altra persona in questo momento più di quanto non avesse pensato fosse possibile. Aveva pensato che si sarebbe trattato solo di una versione diversa della stessa solfa, un modo più veloce di smaltire il suo debito. Ma anche quando si era indebitato con i proprietari del bordello, anche in quel momento, non si era mai sentito così.

“E non sono un padrone gentile quanto lui. Credo che, come seconda lezione, ti porterò al centro dell’accampamento, dove ti fotterò sotto lo sguardo di tutti i presenti, così che sappiano che cosa sei,” continuò, sfilandosi i guanti e iniziando a occuparsi dei calzoni.

Stiles si preparò a resistere a quello che lo aspettava. Era già sopravvissuto ad altre umiliazioni. Essere una puttana non era nulla di nuovo.

Ma Peter ridacchiò, allungando una mano per incorniciargli la guancia, obbligandolo a voltare la testa per guardarlo. Con il pollice gli accarezzò lentamente la pelle sotto l’occhio, per poi spostarlo verso il basso e premerglielo sulle labbra, separandole. “Oh, ma non sarà abbastanza per te, vero?” Emise un suono divertito, lasciandolo andare prima che lui potesse farsi venire in mente una qualche risposta alternativa. Lord Peter afferrò la boccetta di olii accanto a loro. “No. Quando avrò finito, permetterò a chiunque ne abbia voglia di prendersi quello che vogliono da te. Dopotutto, un generale saggio condivide la sua parte del bottino, di tanto in tanto.”

“No!” esclamò, mentre un lampo di panico lo attraversava.

Perché sarebbe stata morte certa. Non solo per il numero di uomini che l’avrebbe penetrato, benché quella fosse già un’esperienza difficile da patire, ma per la mentalità di massa che di certo sarebbe scaturita. La folla avrebbe finito per non limitarsi a infilargli dentro solo i loro genitali e, a un certo punto, qualcosa l’avrebbe tagliato in profondità o qualcuno avrebbe applicato troppa pressione sul suo collo o non si sarebbe accorto che avesse perso i sensi a causa dell’erezione che gli aveva ficcato troppo a fondo in gola e sarebbe morto soffocato.

“Vi prego, no!” disse, perché l’orgoglio aveva un prezzo troppo alto. “Vi prego, mio signore. Sarò-”

Un forte schiaffo lo interruppe, seguito poco dopo da un altro colpo più forte diretto al suo viso. Stiles fece ricadere la faccia contro le pellicce, deglutendo il sangue sgorgato dal nuovo taglio sul suo labbro. La sua parlantina l’aveva tirato fuori da molte situazioni pericolose, ma questa non si adattava allo stratagemma.

“Ma prima,” continuò Peter, spingendogli in basso i fianchi e allargandogli le gambe in una posizione scomoda, rivelando la sua entrata mentre la tunica gli scivolava fin sotto alle ascelle, “prima mi prenderò quello che avrebbe dovuto essermi dato molto tempo fa.”

Senza preamboli, Peter infilò le dita lubrificate nella sua entrata, provocando un gemito di dolore, benché avesse tentato di trattenerlo. Digrignò i denti, trattenendo un urlo, mentre le unghie dell’altro affondavano fastidiosamente nella pelle sensibile dentro di lui, spingendo violentemente e strattonando verso il basso l’anello di muscoli, strettosi durante l’assenza di Derek.

Qualche attimo dopo le dita vennero rimpiazzate dal suo pene con altrettanta gentilezza, ferendolo sicuramente in qualche punto, mentre affondava in lui in un colpo solo. Trattenne un grido sofferente, ma la sua respirazione divenne chiaramente irregolare.

Affondò il viso tra le coperte e s’impose di tornare al periodo in cui aveva fatto la puttana, durante il quale aveva dovuto offrire i suoi servizi al cliente di turno, senza averne scelta. Gli era già capitato di avere uomini aggressivi e arrabbiati. Poteva sopportare un altro cliente. La sopravvivenza era il suo unico obiettivo adesso e, se ciò significava arrendersi all’esperienza, l’avrebbe fatto.

La penetrazione bruciava, ma Peter aveva usato abbastanza olii da dare scorrevolezza ai suoi movimenti. Era chiaramente una concessione a beneficio del Lord Generale stesso, non suo, ma Stiles ne era comunque grato.

Cercò con tutto se stesso di rilassarsi, di lasciare che il suo corpo venisse usato mentre con la mente volava altrove. Ma in questa tenda, tra queste pellicce, essere scopato da una persona che non fosse Derek gli sembrava così orribilmente sbagliato che non riusciva a trovare la calma. Si aggrappò alle pellicce mentre ansimava a ogni spinta come un vergine, incapace di riprendere fiato.

Anche ritrarsi nella propria mente non era fattibile. Le mani di Lord Peter gli attraversavano il corpo, sentiva il suo fiato caldo sul collo mentre s’infilava tra i suoi pensieri con altre parole affilate: “Andiamo, ragazzo, dovresti essere un professionista, una prelibatezza.”

Le sue spinte rallentarono mentre lui rimaneva in silenzio. Gli graffiò il petto con le unghie. Gli strattonò troppo forte gli anellini ai capezzoli, ma Stiles non urlò.

“Per la fica sanguinante di Acathee, questo è il tuo elemento! Non te lo stai godendo?” lo schernì Peter, tirandogli il pene morbido. Lo scosse, stimolandolo finché il corpo di Stiles non rispose, nonostante l’orrore che provava. L’adrenalina svolse il suo compito, malgrado i suoi desideri.

“Ecco qua,” disse quello con una risata. “Forza, vediamo di cosa mi ha privato mio Nipote. Cos’è che ti rende così speciale?”

Stiles non osava parlare, dati gli orribili risultati di prima, ma questa volta si rivelò essere la scelta sbagliata. Il suo silenzio fu accolto da un ringhio frustrato.

“Devo strozzarti per divertirmi un po’?” borbottò Peter, graffiandogli la gola. “Penso che mi piacerà vedere la luce spegnersi nei tuoi occhi.”

“No, mio signore!” ansimò lui mentre le dita del Lord Generale si spalancavano e iniziavano a stringere. “Vi prego!”

Stava diventando chiaro che la sua unica possibilità di salvezza consistesse non solo nel sottomettersi, ma nel distrarre Peter dalle sue idee di morte. Doveva sopravvivere a questo attacco e trovare una via di fuga, prima che venissero attuate altre minacce.

Era difficile far salire in superficie l’umiliazione per una puttana, la maggior parte del tempo, e la paura si faceva strada in lui molto più facilmente. Chiuse gli occhi e gemette. Fece inarcare la schiena e strinse il canale attorno all’organo invasivo, sperando di far piombare Peter in una distrazione carnale, ma l’altro emise un suono disgustato ai suoi sforzi. La mano attorno alla sua gola riprese a stringere.

“Stai solo gemendo come una baldracca da quattro soldi,” disse. “È davvero così che hai affascinato a tal punto mio Nipote? Patetico.”

Prima che potesse farsi venire in mente qualcos’altro da provare, Peter decise di prendere in mano la situazione. Agganciò una gamba attorno alla sua anca e gli fece torcere il corpo, tenendolo fermo mentre con una mano gli sferrava uno schiaffo violento alla semi-erezione. Questa volta Stiles non riuscì a trattenere il brusco grido di dolore mentre cercava di ritrarsi dal colpo.

“Ora ci siamo,” affermò quello con tono stucchevole. “Non trattenerti, piccolo favorito. Dopotutto, a quelli che ti sentono non interessa di te.”

Obbedientemente, Stiles piagnucolò, un suono causato dalla frustrazione e dal dolore. Non era sorprendente, ora, sentire il pene dell’altro irrigidirsi dentro di sé. Come per alcuni clienti che gli era capitato di avere in passato, era chiaro che fosse la sua sofferenza a eccitare e distrarre Peter, non il piacere.

Avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Avrebbe dovuto notarlo prima, ma adesso le fitte acute aumentarono la sua concentrazione. Lo resero consapevole di tutte le sensazioni che aveva tentato di ignorare e disassociare da sé fino a quel momento. Sentì di nuovo la sagoma dura sotto alle pellicce accanto al gomito. Ma questa volta il suo cervello capì _cosa_ fosse.

E il pensiero seguente fu come usarlo.

“No, vi supplico, non di nuovo!” lo implorò quando la mano dell’altro tornò verso il suo inguine. Equivaleva a provocarlo, ma era esattamente quello che voleva, adesso – fino a un certo punto. Fece un male cane quando Peter lo colpì nuovamente, ma ritrarsi per il dolore questa volta giocò in suo favore, perché gli permise di cambiare posizione.

I movimenti di Peter si facevano più energici ogni volta che gemeva, che si contorceva e cercava di allontanarsi dalla mano crudele sul suo pene o dalle spinte brutali nel suo corpo. La sua futile resistenza lo eccitò ulteriormente, mantenendolo abbastanza distratto da non fargli notare che, ogni volta che Stiles si allontanava da lui, si avvicinava al suo obiettivo con la scusa di evitare il tocco di Peter.

Il Lord Generale lo colpì ancora, facendogli attraversare il corpo da scintille di agonia, partendo come lampi dal suo inguine. Singhiozzò per il dolore, la rabbia e la paura, esprimendo la sua disperazione, mettendola a servizio sia del piacere di Peter, sia del bisogno di distrazione.

Le sue lacrime provocarono risate, le suppliche una derisione trionfante, il dolore grugniti di piacere, mentre il respiro veniva soffocato con mani sempre più violente. Le spinte di Peter non ci misero molto ad accorciarsi e diventare più brusche, mentre le palpebre si abbassavano e le unghie lasciavano scie brucianti lungo la sua schiena, per poi gettare la testa all’indietro ed emettere un urlo liberatorio, mentre Stiles si preparava a scattare.

Era ora, era il momento, poteva quasi-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommario:  
> 1\. Scott e Derek si svegliano un po’ malconci dal loro sonno indotto dalla droga. Con fatica si organizzano, poi iniziano a seguire le tracce di Matt e Allison.  
> 2\. Stiles è all’accampamento e riflette sul suo rapporto con Derek e la posizione precaria in cui si trova al momento. Inizia a escogitare un piano, ma il lettore non sa a cosa stia pensando di preciso.  
> 3\. Derek e Scott arrivano troppo tardi per salvare Allison: lei si salva da sola dalle grinfie di Matt, uccidendolo. Derek e Scott la raggiungono e lei rivela che Matt ha eseguito tutto il tempo gli ordini di Peter. Derek si rende conto che Stiles sia in grave pericolo e vuole tornare da lui, ma gli altri gli ricordano che Nazioni intere dipendono dalla loro capacità di portare a termine la missione. Suo malgrado, decide di proseguire con loro.  
> 4\. Stiles torna nella tenda di Derek e trova Peter ad aspettarlo. Si trova lì con l’intento di stuprarlo e Stiles non ha alcuna difesa. Viene attaccato. Il capitolo finisce con lui che riesce a mettere le mani su un oggetto e a passare all’attacco. Il lettore si ritrova con un altro finale in sospeso (lo so, mi spiace!) e non sa cosa succede a Stiles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non c’è bisogno di avvertimenti per questo capitolo, c’è solo angst.

 

Lady Allison emise una risata di sollievo non appena raggiunsero la cima della collina e vide i soldati. Scott esultò, dandogli un buffetto sulla spalla con il pugno. Derek si limitò a spronare Camaro al trotto, nonostante la loro stanchezza. Tutto quel tempo…

La loro avanzata venne notata poco dopo, perché Boyd faceva sì che i suoi uomini fossero vigili e pronti a tutto, ma lui e il suo massiccio cavallo nero erano troppo familiari per confonderli con qualcun altro. Rapidamente l’accampamento venne attraversato da richiami come _‘Lord Derek!’_ e _‘Il principe!’_ mentre superavano le sentinelle e le guardie senza essere ostacolati.

L’accampamento era a malapena vissuto. La maggior parte delle tende era di forma basilare, intese più che altro per permettere a gruppi di persone di ripararsi dagli elementi che non per l’uso quotidiano. Le truppe erano pronte a mobilitarsi con poco preavviso, se fosse stato necessario. Una scelta saggia da parte di Boyd.

Basandosi sull’esperienza e con un po’ di fortuna, si diressero verso la tenda da cui stava uscendo il tenente, una delle poche a essere state montate per l’uso di un ufficiale; sul viso di Boyd comparve per un attimo un raro sorriso quando posò lo sguardo su di loro, tornando però alla solita espressione stoica quando lo raggiunsero.

Scott smontò senza bisogno che glielo chiedesse. Afferrò la cinta di Derek e scese dalla groppa di Camaro senza esitazione, avvicinandosi al fianco di Allison per aiutarla a smontare con più cautela. Ci sarebbe benissimo riuscita anche senza di lui, malgrado il braccio ferito, ma gli permise di stabilizzare la sua discesa e gli sorrise. Ciò gli lasciò un sapore amaro di gelosia in bocca, ma mise da parte i propri sentimenti e scese di sella a sua volta.

Con gesti veloci sciolse il gancio che la teneva in posizione e fece cadere la sella per terra, facendola scivolare sul fianco della cavalla. Le briglie fecero la stessa fine poco dopo. Si voltò verso una dei servitori che si erano attardati nei dintorni, una giovane dall’aria familiare che era stata acquistata per lui qualche anno prima. Era chiaro che lo conoscesse, ma lo guardava comunque con occhi sgranati e timorosi.

“Portale un secchio d’acqua e uno di granaglie. Appoggiali qui per terra e tieniti alla larga,” aggiunse, nel caso in cui la ragazza non conoscesse la reputazione di Camaro, benché fosse improbabile. Indicò i finimenti e disse: “Falli pulire a qualcuno. Immediatamente. Ripartirò a breve.”

Lei gli rivolse una veloce riverenza e poi si affrettò ad allontanarsi, afferrando il braccio di un altro servitore e trascinandoselo dietro. Derek era certo che i suoi ordini sarebbero stati seguiti. Era un bene essere di nuovo tra i suoi uomini, sebbene fosse solo per poco. Guidò gli altri verso la tenda da cui era uscito Boyd; il telo dell’entrata era fissato a lato, rivelando il tavolo da campo con i documenti di guerra che aveva organizzato il tenente, con Erica che si sporgeva sulle mappe.

“Derek!” disse lei, illuminandosi mentre le si avvicinava. Si raddrizzò e sollevò di scatto le sopracciglia quando osservò le sue condizioni. “Per lo scudo di Acathee, avete un aspetto orribile! Che-”

Ma s’interruppe quando Scott e Allison entrarono dopo di lui, altrettanto malconci. Erica prese uno degli sgabelli disposti attorno al tavolo e gli si avvicinò a passo di marcia, prendendogli il gomito e facendolo sedere. “Accomodatevi,” incoraggiò gli altri, poi si prodigò a portargli un boccale d’idromele e della frutta presa da un cesto lì vicino, per poi fare lo stesso per gli altri.

Boyd li osservò tutti in silenzio, esaminando Scott e Allison mentre lui alleviava la secchezza della gola con un po’ d’idromele. Gli doleva la testa a causa degli sforzi degli ultimi giorni, sentendo il disagio delle scottature sul capo e sulle braccia. C’era moltissimo da dire, ma gli sembrava che volesse tutto uscire allo stesso momento. Non gli sembrava di riuscire a dare abbastanza ordine alle parole per trovare un punto di partenza. Non quando l’unica cosa che voleva fare era tornare dritto da Camaro e galoppare verso est.

“Scott,” disse Boyd con un breve cenno del capo verso l’altro tenente, per poi rivolgersi ad Allison. “E tu sei?”

Lei scoccò un’occhiata a Derek, sollevando le sopracciglia con aria interrogativa. Lui annuì e la principessa raddrizzò il busto, abbandonando la posa ricurva con cui era crollata sulla sedia, sollevando la testa con fare fiero mentre voltava lo sguardo verso Boyd.

“Allison Argent, prima figlia della Casata Corde, _successeur en bataille_ al trono,” lo informò, prendendosi il carico delle spiegazioni, alleviando così Derek. “E ho bisogno della vostra protezione e del vostro aiuto. Ho intenzione di mettere fine a questa guerra ingiustificata.”

La reazione dell’altro si limitò a un sopracciglio inarcato, per poi portarsi un pugno al petto per un saluto militare, facendo un piccolo inchino e rispondendo: “Vernon Milton Boyd, Lord di Urthgridge e Vaneail, servitore fedele del trono Hale e al vostro servizio.” Fece una piccola pausa, voltandosi verso Erica e addolcendo l’espressione. “Lei è mia moglie, Erica.”

Quest’ultima osservò la figura insanguinata e scarmigliata della principessa, inclinando la testa di lato. “Avete bisogno di abiti,” decise. “E di lavarvi e riposarvi.”

“Grazie, ma quello di cui ho _bisogno_ è tornare a casa prima che Lord Peter usi il mio rapimento per ingannare la mia famiglia e persuaderli a invadere il vostro Paese,” ribatté lei, senza usare toni sgarbati.

Erica strinse le labbra, ma annuì, incrociando le braccia. “Allora fareste meglio a mangiare qualcosa per riprendere le forze e spiegare la situazione a Boyd, mentre io vado a procurarvi qualcosa di pulito da indossare.”

Allison accettò il compromesso con un cenno della testa, prendendo un boccone di frutta essiccata per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso l’uomo in piedi all’altro lato del tavolo, il quale aveva le braccia muscolose conserte, imitando inconsciamente la postura della moglie. La osservò uscire dalla tenda, poi rivolse un’espressione tetra ai nuovi arrivati.

“Ditemi di Lord Peter, allora.”

“Il Lord Generale non è più al servizio della Regina,” intervenne Derek, posando uno sguardo torvo sulla mappa. Infilò la mano nel bauletto delle pedine, vicino al lato del tavolo, e le sparse sulla mappa, selezionando attentamente le varie statuette e posizionandole in tutti i punti di cui si ricordava. Segnalò le forze leali a Peter con un nuovo colore pericoloso, che non li riconosceva come alleati.

“Hai ricevuto notizie da lei? O da Laura?” chiese il suo tenente, mentre Derek disponeva le pedine a rappresentare le forze che stavano marciando con sua Sorella, facendo una stima approssimativa della posizione in cui dovevano trovarsi.

Scosse la testa. “Peter ha limitato le nostre comunicazioni, ma ora non ho alcun dubbio che la Regina avrebbe condannato le azioni di suo Fratello. Ha indebolito significativamente le nostre posizioni e messo in atto piani sleali per tradirci. Ha dalla sua parte numeri disperatamente superiori ai nostri, ma ciò non deve intaccare il tuo coraggio. Devi mandare un messaggio a Isaac. Servi la Corona, non il Lord Generale, al massimo delle tue abilità, Boyd.”

“Sempre,” fu la sua risposta concisa. I suoi occhi scuri scattarono verso Scott e si strinsero. “È giusto che lui sia qui?”

L’altro si ritrasse e protestò con forza: “Io servo la Corona!”

Sul suo viso c’era un’espressione frustrata mentre si guardava attorno, alla ricerca di sostegno. Allison lo osservò con comprensione, ma Boyd non era colpito dalla sua esclamazione. Scott ripeté le parole sottovoce e si appoggiò fiaccamente al tavolo. Derek non intervenne. Il tenente era stato dalla loro parte finora, ma era pur sempre di Peter, e aveva delle motivazioni tutte sue per aiutare Lady Allison.

Per non parlare del fatto che la sua ingenuità li aveva catapultati in un mare di pericoli fin troppo presto.

“Io non rimarrò qui,” affermò Derek, finendo velocemente di bere l’idromele e rialzandosi in piedi.

“Derek,” iniziò Scott, rivolgendogli una smorfia di disapprovazione. “Ne abbiamo già parlato.”

“E c’è ben poco da aggiungere,” ribatté bruscamente, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo verso Boyd. Il soldato lo osservò con la sicurezza costante e fiduciosa che ormai si aspettava e a cui ora si doveva affidare. Guardò Allison e vide la stessa profondità ferrea di determinazione e onore. “Avete tutto ciò di cui necessitate, adesso. Dobbiamo tutti agire secondo i nostri obblighi verso la corte d’ora in poi. Ma ti darò quest’unica missione: Lady Allison deve essere riportata sana e salva a casa.”

“Ma-” iniziò l’altro.

Lui lo ignorò e la principessa posò una mano sul braccio di Scott per interromperlo, voltandosi poi verso Boyd e spiegando: “Non sarà semplice quanto limitarci a cavalcare verso ovest con una bandiera bianca. Sospettiamo che ci siano molte forze in gioco nella creazione di questa guerra, probabilmente da entrambe le parti…”

Era certo che sarebbe andata ostinatamente avanti mentre lui si apriva con la forza una via verso est. Erica stava per raggiungere la tenda mentre lui ne usciva e gli afferrò il braccio, girandosi e seguendolo nel suo tragitto di ritorno verso Camaro. I suoi occhi scuri passarono uno sguardo indagatorio su di lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate per l’incertezza su cosa volesse fare.

“Avrei dovuto mandarlo via con te,” le disse con voce piatta. “È tutto solo.”

Lei schiuse la bocca, capendo improvvisamente, e lasciò la presa. Poi si voltò e corse di nuovo via.

Un gruppetto di servi si stava occupando con impegno dei finimenti. Il peggio era stato ripulito e mentre si avvicinava inchinarono la testa con aria deferente.

“Ancora qualche minuto, mio signore,” disse velocemente uno di loro.

“ _Adesso_ ,” ribatté, prendendo la coperta sottosella da uno del gruppo. Passò rapidamente la mano sul ventre di Camaro, ma lei lo ignorò: se sentiva dolori o fastidi, non la disturbavano granché. Neanche abbastanza da indurla a smettere di bere. Non aveva piaghe. Le coprì la groppa con la coperta, poi prese la sella che gli veniva offerta, posizionandola sulla cavalla con movimenti dettati più dall’abitudine che dalla riflessione.

I suoi pensieri puntavano in tutt’altra direzione.

Fu il turno delle briglie, poi Erica riapparve al suo fianco, ficcando una borsa di tela in una delle bisacce e un otre in più che agganciò al pomello mentre lui allacciava di nuovo la cinghia dei finimenti. Camaro rivolse un morso d’avvertimento alla giovane, facendola indietreggiare di scatto, mentre lui saliva in groppa e la faceva voltare verso est, facendole fare una piroetta intanto che i servitori si affrettavano a togliersi di mezzo.

“Che Acathee vegli su di te!” disse a Erica, mentre Camaro s’impennava leggermente in protesta alla sua stretta presa sulle redini, colpendo il terreno con gli zoccoli quando le impedì di mettersi a correre.

“E che il suo scudo vi protegga,” ribatté bruscamente l’altra, con gli occhi lucidi e le mani strette in pugni impotenti. “Trovatelo!”

“Tu prenditi cura di lei,” si raccomandò, indicando la tenda mentre allentava le redini.

Non sentì la sua risposta. Camaro lanciò un forte nitrito d’avvertimento, scattando in avanti, abbassando la testa e galoppando di slancio con possenti balzi in avanti.

Derek si rannicchiò in groppa e la diresse verso sud-ovest, allontanandosi dalla fitta foresta che avevano attraversato con così tanta fatica. Se avesse incontrato qualcuno durante il viaggio di ritorno, avrebbe avuto molta difficoltà a interferire con la sua corsa.

Galoppò senza tregua. Disse alla cavalla per chi stavano correndo, parlandole con il corpo e la voce, e forse non comprendeva il significato letterale, ma certamente capiva la sua disperazione. Galoppava quando si trovavano in radure, sollevava le zampe più che poteva quando erano nei boschi. Non protestava e non si lamentava.

Strinse il sacchetto di erbe con tale forza da strappare la stoffa, facendo spargere le foglie odorose sulle spalle sudate di Camaro, lasciandone una scia nel vento.

Camaro volò.

Era calata la notte per la seconda volta, quando raggiunsero a tutta velocità le pianure che portavano all’accampamento dell’esercito. Con il fioco brillio delle stelle oscurato a intermittenza dal fumo, la luce lunare era l’unica cosa che li rivelava alla vista dei soldati e, rivestiti di nero com’erano, creavano una sagoma imponente.

Quando raggiunsero il limitare dell’accampamento, alcune delle sentinelle sollevarono delle grida di allarme, ma lui le ignorò, permettendo a Camaro di puntare dritta verso la sua tenda. Sentì il proprio nome seguirlo in mormorii sgomenti, mentre la chiamata alle armi si smorzava e si spargeva la confusione. Tra il familiare manto notturno del cavallo e l’espressione tetra sul volto di Derek, nessuno osò dargli l’altolà, non senza supporto o ordini.

O forse non c’era alcun ordine contro di lui. Dopotutto, Peter non poteva sapere _per certo_ quale fosse la verità, a prescindere da cosa sospettasse. Inoltre tacciare un principe di tradimento non era cosa da fare alla leggera.

Quando irruppe nella propria tenda, aveva paura. Era arrivato troppo tardi. Un paio di candele erano l’unica fonte di luce rimasta e anch’esse erano state abbandonate, ormai morenti. Non c’era traccia di Stiles, ma c’erano segni di lotta. Alcuni dei suoi averi erano sparsi nei punti più strani e una delle sedie era stata rovesciata. Ma non furono quei dettagli a immobilizzarlo prima che potesse uscire dalla tenda.

C’erano schizzi di sangue ancora rosso acceso e umido sulle pellicce.

Cadde in ginocchio ai piedi del giaciglio e cercò freneticamente tra le pieghe delle coperte. Ma gli schizzi erano l’unica traccia di sangue presente: non c’era una grande pozza sotto alle pellicce in cima e non c’era alcuna scia che si allontanasse da esse. Non era stata una ferita mortale. Forse non era tornato troppo tardi – poteva ancora fare qualcosa.

Camaro nitrì forte, distraendolo con un sussulto dal suo ragionamento. Si affrettò a rialzarsi, fiondandosi fuori dall’apertura e trovando la cavalla intenta a scalpicciare di fronte all’avanzata di un gruppo di soldati e soldatesse. Grugniva e sollevava un gran polverone, muovendo la coda con scatti infastiditi mentre inarcava il collo, fissando i nuovi arrivati dall’alto e mostrando la sclera bianca.

Esitarono, saggiamente, e Derek li ignorò, marciando invece verso la tenda di suo Zio. La cavalla lo seguì, obbedendo al richiamo del suo fischio, come sempre. Nessuno dei soldati osò barrargli il cammino, benché lo tallonassero con aria turbata. Se avesse sguainato la spada, non dubitava che l’avrebbero attaccato per impedirgli di avvicinarsi al Lord Generale, ma al momento aveva il suo solito aspetto e atteggiamento, dirigendosi infuriato verso la tenda per parlare con il signore della guerra.

Anche la guardia fuori dalla tenda esitò e quei secondi gli bastarono a superarlo ed entrare.

“Ah, il traditore torna tra noi,” disse Peter, con totale assenza di sorpresa per il suo arrivo.

Derek aveva saputo che ci fossero poche speranze che Daehler avesse mentito. Che non avesse rivelato i loro piani. Aveva saputo, in un angolo della mente, che fosse una pazzia tornare qui, ma aveva ignorato quel presentimento. E ora era troppo tardi per i ripensamenti.

“Io sono al servizio della Corona. Sei _tu_ il traditore!” sbottò, guardandosi attorno, setacciando ogni angolo della tenda. Non c’era traccia di Stiles, tranne forse per il fatto che Peter stesse sanguinando.

“Sai, ho davvero sottovalutato il tuo piccolo favorito,” rispose quello con un sospiro divertito, tenendosi un impacco freddo sulla tempia, dove si stava formando un marchio violaceo. La parte inferiore della tunica, sullo stesso lato, era scurita da una macchia di sangue. I suoi pantaloni erano abbandonati per terra per permettere a un guaritore, colto di sorpresa dalla sua entrata, di continuare ad applicare un bendaggio in una posizione un po’ troppo intima – tanto da riempirgli lo stomaco di un bruciore impaurito e disgustato.

“Lui dov’è?” chiese con tono perentorio, non prendendosi la briga di fingere.

“Sei venuto a salvare la tua amata puttanella, solo per scoprire di essere già stato abbandonato? Tutti quei sacrifici per nulla? Oh, è a storie simili che s’ispirano le tragedie!” lo schernì con tono altalenante e sdegnoso. La sua voce era debole e gli occhi lucidi dal dolore, mentre il guaritore stringeva di nuovo i nodi della benda.

Derek ignorò le sue parole, concentrandosi sul sottinteso: _non era nelle grinfie di Peter_. Stiles era al sicuro, lontano da lui, almeno per il momento.

Abbandonando l’aria melodrammatica, suo Zio alzò gli occhi al cielo e affermò con tono piatto: “Dovrò condividerla con il mio bardo preferito. Di certo saprà tessere un canto sufficientemente straziante sul fato che ti attende. Potrà essere recitato al tuo funerale.”

Fissò suo Zio, osservando l’impassibilità letale nei suoi occhi. Aveva già visto quello sguardo. Al sollievo per la sicurezza relativa di Stiles seguì il timore per la propria incolumità. Aveva disturbato il nido dell’aspide e ora stava per riceverne il morso. E le conseguenze.

Uscì di scatto dalla tenda, ma era troppo tardi. Benché i soldati semplici non avessero saputo se contrastarlo o meno, ora Jackson e Danny erano presenti e lo aspettavano con le spade sguainate, intrappolandolo. Non c’era speranza di battere sia loro _sia_ gli uomini e donne al loro comando. Certo, era un abile spadaccino, ma affrontare due dei tenenti più leali e meglio addestrati di Peter era una sfida oltre le sue capacità, al momento. Anche scontrarsi con solo uno sarebbe stato difficile, indebolito dalle scottature e dagli effetti del veleno, senza essersi riposato da giorni.

E da morto non sarebbe stato utile a nessuno.

Esaminò le sue opzioni per qualche secondo, passando lo sguardo oltre gli uomini, verso Camaro, intenta a scalciare e pestare il suolo, volteggiando su se stessa e minacciando di mordere chiunque fosse abbastanza sciocco da avvicinarsi a lei. Non potevano toccarla, ma anche per lui era irraggiungibile. Era troppo lontana e c’erano troppi nemici tra loro.

Prese velocemente una decisione, emettendo una sequenza di brevi fischi che la fece impennare, allontanandosi di corsa, coprendo sempre più terreno con ogni balzo, finché non si mise al galoppo, trasformandosi in una barriera nera e inarrestabile che sfondava qualsiasi ostacolo sul suo cammino fino a guadagnarsi la libertà. Ben presto la perse di vista tra le tende scure e i soldati, ma sapeva quanto l’avesse ben addestrata. Si sarebbe nascosta tra i boschi, procacciandosi da mangiare e rimanendo al sicuro.

Poi si arrese, slacciandosi la cinta della spada a gettandola a terra.

“Legate il traditore e lasciatelo a mia disposizione!” urlò Peter da dentro la tenda.

 

-o0o-

 

Era tutto confuso nella sua testa, una massa informe di dolore e paura su uno sfondo grigio-verde tutto attorno a lui. Rimase così per molto tempo, un intervallo interminabile in cui non riuscì a trovare l’orientamento o la capacità di pensare. Era al galoppo sfrenato e senza idea di dove stesse andando, limitandosi a scappare, rubando la proprietà della propria vita per cercare di salvarla. Insieme, lui e la cavalla che aveva rubato, corsero e corsero e corsero.

Finché, all’improvviso, non fu tutto finito. Stiles tornò di nuovo in sé, smettendo di sentirsi un abitante provvisorio di un corpo in fuga.

Gli ci volle qualche momento per indentificare cosa avesse provocato il cambiamento, mentre la sua mente finalmente tornava a funzionare. Era nel profondo della foresta. Era ormai mattina inoltrata, ma non sapeva esattamente da quanto stesse cavalcando, ora che stava iniziando a tornare in sé e a fare il punto della situazione. Era esausto, con gli arti che più che guidare la cavalla le cercavano di rimanere aggrappati. Ora che non erano più spinti dalla sua paura, l’animale era rallentato fino a un passo più moderato, camminando con ritmo regolare ma senza una meta precisa tra gli alberi. Il cambiamento nel suo stato mentale sembrava essere scaturito dall’aver messo abbastanza distanza tra sé e l’accampamento. Ora che era sufficientemente perso e solo nel silenzio, il suo cuore aveva deciso di poter smettere di battere così disperatamente.

Si ricordava sprazzi della fuga: sangue rosso accesso che schizzava le pareti della tenda, il fruscio della spada di Peter che usciva dal fodero, i soldati perplessi del plotone di Greenberg che lo fissavano, le grida di confusione mentre scavalcava il recinto e balzava sul primo cavallo sellato che aveva visto. Aveva preso in pieno quel sergente idiota mentre caricava in avanti, facendolo cadere.

Improvvisamente avvertì il bisogno di scendere, di sentire il terreno sotto ai piedi, così smontò con gambe tremanti. Il mondo gli sembrava strano e instabile sotto di sé, mentre s’inginocchiava per terra, afferrando l’erba per trovare una sorta di equilibrio. Gli sembrava che tutto si stesse ancora muovendo, sebbene sapesse che ciò fosse in parte causato dall’aver galoppato a scavezzacollo così a lungo. Sapeva per esperienza che ci sarebbe voluto solo qualche momento affinché l’effetto svanisse. _Doveva_ svanire.

Non aveva torto: benché si sentisse ancora la mente un po’ annebbiata, la foresta divenne ben presto un luogo più rassicurante. Il suo corpo, d’altro canto, non fu altrettanto cortese. Fu attraversato dal dolore quando si alzò impacciatamente in piedi, appoggiando il peso alla cavalla, alla ricerca di un po’ di conforto. Era calda e non gli stava badando granché, preferendo brucare l’erba nei paraggi. Si rese conto che il dolore fosse stato presente tutto il tempo, ma la sua mente lo stava percependo solo ora. Sentiva fitte dappertutto a causa della tensione e dello sforzo della cavalcata. Sentiva la parte inferiore del corpo bruciare per via delle conseguenze dell’attacco e dello sfregamento della sella sulle gambe mezze svestite.

Non sembrava che il cervello stesse ancora funzionando a pieno regime, lasciandolo lì in piedi a tenere in mano le redini di una cavalla che non conosceva, incapace di ragionare. Di formare un piano. Più che altro si sentiva intorpidito. Quando sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo, notò che la luce avesse iniziato a diminuire. Forse stava per arrivare la pioggia o forse stava già calando la notte. Di già? Di nuovo?

Aveva cavalcato verso nord, o almeno così gli sembrava, dal modo in cui la luce era più intensa alla sua sinistra che non a destra. Forse aveva riattraversato parte della foresta in cui si erano fatti strada mentre marciavano verso sud. Decise che l’ambiente gli fosse più familiare, ora, trovando motivi ragionevoli per le proprie scelte. La situazione era più facile da gestire se seguiva un ritmo di sua ideazione. E ora riusciva a riconoscere le bacche commestibili. Si spiegava tutto.

La sete gli faceva pizzicare la gola, ricordandogli che fosse passato fin troppo tempo da quando aveva trovato dell’acqua. Ma non era solo quello. Il pizzicorino si espanse, finché non si trasformò in un nodo, stringendogli la gola e privandolo del respiro mentre i pensieri più agonizzanti iniziavano a farsi strada verso la superficie, travolgendolo con forza vertiginosa.

Non poteva tornare da Derek!

Se anche Derek fosse tornato dall’esercito, Stiles non era riuscito a proteggerlo dall’ira di suo zio, a convincere il Lord Generale della sua lealtà. Derek era considerato un traditore e lui ora era uno schiavo in fuga, senza documenti, fondi o la protezione del suo padrone. Come avrebbe potuto trovarlo? Dove sarebbe andato Derek? Sarebbe sopravvissuto alla missione? Sarebbe tornato all’accampamento pensando di aver ottenuto una vittoria, solo per venire imprigionato o ucciso? E se anche Stiles avesse provato a rintracciarlo, ad affrontare il fronte, che utilità avrebbe avuto? La sua patetica competenza con il pugnale era a malapena riuscita a salvargli la pelle. Sul campo di battaglia non sarebbe stato altro che un fardello. Derek aveva avuto ragione: non aveva nulla da offrirgli qua fuori, se non la propria assenza.

L’aveva perso. Aveva perso tutto.

Come crepe che affondavano nell’argilla, andò in pezzi, perdendo un frammento alla volta e ritrovandosi con nulla di completo. La paura, la corsa disperata, i dolori e gli abusi gli pesarono addosso tutti insieme e, benché cercasse di contenersi e di rimandare giù l’agonia, le lacrime gli riempirono gli occhi e iniziarono a sgorgargli lungo le guance. Poco dopo abbandonò ogni speranza di reprimere il pianto, lasciando che la cavalla continuasse a mangiare mentre lui le piangeva sulla spalla.

Singhiozzò imprecazioni contro il suo manto sudato e bagnato dalle lacrime. Era attraversato da tremori, stringendo i pugni tra il pelo crespo della criniera e sulla ruvida coperta sottosella, sentendo le ginocchia sul punto di cedere. Ma la forza e la natura placida dell’animale bastarono a tenerlo in piedi, anche quando le fece reggere gran parte del suo peso.

Col senno di poi, quando la cavalla allontanò leggermente il corpo e sollevò la testa, avrebbe dovuto interpretare meglio il segnale.

“Ma guarda. Non mi aspettavo di trovare _te_ qui,” affermò una voce femminile, divertita e affatto dolce.

Si scostò bruscamente, mettendosi sulla difensiva e sporgendosi per afferrare il pugnale, appeso con una cinghia alla sella, non curandosi del fatto che il suo movimento turbasse ulteriormente la cavalla, facendole fare un passo di lato. La stanchezza e la sconfitta improvvisamente persero ogni importanza, di fronte alla paura. Infilare un piede nella staffa e salire in sella con una spinta gli era familiare quanto respirare. Si voltò, scorgendo solo una scia nera e ramata, mentre impugnava la lama e faceva cambiare posizione alla cavalla, facendole girare la testa verso una via di fuga. Ora avrebbe solo dovuto toccarle i fianchi con i talloni e avrebbe potuto scappare. Ma, quando guardò dietro di sé, la donna si limitò a osservarlo silenziosamente. Il suo aspetto familiare lo fece esitare.

Era la rossa che l’aveva immobilizzato con lo sguardo nella tenda di Derek! Gli ci volle un momento, ma gli venne anche in mente il suo nome: Lydia. Derek le aveva parlato a lungo.

Lei si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio, con aria estremamente disinteressata alle sue reazioni. “Quindi, quali novità ci sono? È accaduto qualcosa.”

La fissò con la bocca spalancata. “Cosa-”

“E ti prego,” lo interruppe, sollevando un palmo guantato di nero, “risparmiami le menzogne. Non sono stupida. Derek teneva a te. Perché mai saresti qui tutto solo? A meno che…” aggiunse piano, acuendo lo sguardo in un modo che gli sembrò certamente pericoloso, “tu non sia scappato proprio da lui. Gli hai fatto del male?”

L’accusa fece sgorgare una risata spezzata dalla sua gola, mentre la cavalla cambiava posizione, avvertendo la sua tensione.

“Mai!” rispose con voce roca. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter dire una cosa simile del proprio _padrone_ , ma d’altro canto erano accadute molte cose che non si sarebbe aspettato, in questi ultimi mesi.

L’espressione dell’altra si addolcì lievemente e si guardò attorno con aria disinvolta, scrutando il bosco attorno a lui.

“Sei da solo. Nessuno ti segue, da quanto ho potuto vedere, e ti sto osservando da un po’, per curiosità. Non si può mai sapere quando si nascondano spie o assassini tra le ombre – anche tu dovresti saperlo per esperienza, da quanto ho capito. Hai fatto un buon lavoro, proteggendo la vita di Derek. Non pensare che il gesto non sia stato apprezzato.”

“Lo so,” rispose a bassa voce, abbassando lo sguardo sulla lama nella propria mano. Un’arma che l’aveva salvato a sua volta. “E cosa volete da me, adesso?”

“Cosa voglio? Niente. Quando ti ho riconosciuto, ho pensato di rivelare la mia presenza. Vedere se ci fosse bisogno che qualcuno riportasse a Derek il suo schiavo, o magari che ci fosse un modo di aiutarti. Non avevo ancora deciso, ma tu… hai l’aria di qualcuno a cui farebbe comodo un po’ di assistenza,” disse con tono pigro, spostando lo sguardo dal suo viso verso la gola, dove certamente stava esibendo dei lividi a forma di dita.

Stiles aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse, scuotendo la testa. Sollevò una mano per asciugarsi le lacrime che ancora gli rimanevano aggrappate alla mandibola e che si stavano raffreddando in modo sgradevole, ma si accorse di star ancora stringendo il pugnale. Lo ringuainò nel fodero assicurato alla sella con un gesto tremante, poi si passò i palmi sul volto per pulirselo.

Il tocco del vento sulla pelle stava diventando sempre più freddo, infilandosi tra gli orli della tunica mentre faceva frusciare le fronde degli alberi attorno a loro.

“Deduco che non vada tutto bene all’accampamento degli Hale?” chiese con tono leggermente impaziente.

“Cosa ve lo fa pensare?” ribatté, con l’intenzione di usare un tono sarcastico, benché tutto ciò che ottenne fosse una voce stridula.

“Per cominciare,” disse lei, con voce falsamente affettuosa, “stai piangendo, tutto solo nella foresta, uno schiavo lontano da casa. Oh, e poi c’è da considerare il sangue.”

“Che-” abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, notando quasi con sorpresa che, sì, la sua tunica era effettivamente schizzata di sangue. Come anche i suoi arti. Non molto, non ne era ricoperto oscenamente, ma era abbastanza da essere notato.

“Di chi è?” chiese Lydia, inclinando la testa di lato mentre passava lo sguardo sulla stoffa che gli copriva la parte inferiore del corpo, dove si trovavano i marchi più gravi.

“Un po’ è mio,” rispose cautamente. “Neanche una goccia è di Derek.” Ma non continuò. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito se le avesse detto di aver pugnalato un membro della nobiltà, o qualunque fosse il titolo di Peter al di fuori dell’esercito. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa avrebbe detto Derek.

“E il resto? Non c’è bisogno di usare un linguaggio delicato. Sono di indole robusta e puoi fidarti di me,” affermò con sufficiente calma e decisione da poter essere sincera.

“Fidarmi?” emise una risata amareggiata, con voce arrochita dal pianto, rispondendo: “Per la figa di Kahlah, perché mai dovrei?”

L’altra si gettò la treccia dietro la spalla, sollevando il mento e incontrando il suo sguardo con occhi arguti. “Perché Derek di me si fida molto.”

Stiles strinse i crini aggrovigliati alla base del collo della cavalla, intrecciando le dita tra essi. “Siete sua amica?” chiese, odiando il tono debole della sua voce.

“Derek è l’amico più intimo che io abbia,” affermò con voce bassa ma determinata.

Era chiaro che ci fosse qualcosa di più profondo in quelle parole, sfumature che lui non comprendeva, ma furono dette con una semplice onestà che gli parse vera. E, oltretutto, aveva ben poco da perdere.

“È partito per una missione importante. Se ne è andato parecchi giorni fa, seguendo l’uomo che ha rapito Lady Allison dall’accampamento.” Tentennò, non sapendo se dire anche il resto, ma il fatto che Peter si fosse vantato di conoscere la colpevolezza di Derek rendeva inutile mantenere segreti.

Lydia non disse nulla, osservandolo con un’espressione attenta ma indecifrabile.

“Intende riportarla a casa sana e salva. Peter aveva in mente di ucciderla per provocare le forze degli Argent. Da tempo prendeva decisioni tattiche sempre più pericolose. Penso che Derek temesse che fosse impazzito.”

Ora che l’adrenalina lo stava abbandonando per la seconda volta, gli arti iniziavano a sembrargli sempre più pesanti e irrigiditi e divenne difficile mantenere l’attenzione su un solo soggetto. Passò lo sguardo sulla cavalla di Lydia, esaminandolo rapidamente, per abitudine. Di razza Enaaban, forse, con ossatura snella e corporatura esile, adatta ad agilità e resistenza, più che potenza e aggressività. Aveva un manto scuro, quasi nero, benché in alcuni punti avesse delle chiazze grigie più chiare. I finimenti erano scuri, abbinandosi ai vestiti del suo cavaliere. Non c’era da nessuna parte un dettaglio brillante o in eccesso. La criniera e la coda erano tenute in ordine-

E si rese conto che Lydia stesse parlando.

“Eh?” disse, facendo scattare di nuovo gli occhi verso il suo viso.

“Qual è il tuo nome?” ripeté, benché la sua espressione fosse meno severa di prima.

“Oh,” rispose, emettendo una risata spenta mentre si premeva la base del palmo sugli occhi. “Stiles. Mi chiamo Stiles.”

Lei sospirò, passando lo sguardo su di lui, per poi sollevarlo verso le chiome degli alberi e la luce morente. Il vento si sollevò di nuovo, facendo frusciare le foglie attorno a loro in un sussurro rumoroso.

“Vieni, montiamo insieme l’accampamento. È tardi e stai prendendo freddo. Per ora ho abbastanza da condividere con te.”

Non poteva far finta che il calore di un falò e di un letto non sembrasse irresistibile, al momento.

“Vi ringrazio,” riuscì a rispondere, per poi smontare con un grugnito indolenzito. La cavalla fece scattare gli orecchi, girando lievemente la testa per tenerlo d’occhio, ma per lo più non sembrava granché interessata al suo dolore. Non la biasimava. Era praticamente uno sconosciuto e, a giudicare dalla sua docilità e dalle cicatrici sui fianchi, era abituata alle tribolazioni degli umani e alle loro folli imprese.

Lydia gli stava già portando un sottile otre in cuoio nero quando iniziò a dirigersi verso di lei con passo zoppicante, afferrando gli orli strappati dei vestiti, che minacciavano di rivelare la parte inferiore del corpo mentre le folate di vento li investivano. Lo accettò con gratitudine, bevendo avidamente. Il cuoio era liscio ed evidentemente costoso, come anche gran parte dell’equipaggiamento della donna.

Lei lo osservò brevemente – l’intensità del suo sguardo era lievemente snervante, come lo era stato l’ultima volta che si erano incontrati, ma non lo faceva sentire molto a disagio. In un certo modo lo aiutava a sentirsi presente in quel momento, grazie alla sua presenza. Le restituì l’otre e Lydia sembrava essere soddisfatta di quello che aveva scorto in lui nel frattempo, perché si voltò.

Scosse la testa, guardandolo con un sospiro, riagganciando l’otre alla sella. Da una delle bisacce estrasse qualcosa. Le fibbie erano avvolte con strisce di cuoio, smorzandone il tintinnio – uno stratagemma da spia, forse. Se si fosse tirata su il cappuccio e fosse rimasta immobile, Stiles avrebbe anche potuto perderla di vista nell’oscurità, cavallo compreso. Il cuoio era scamosciato ovunque, non lucido, e benché fosse tutto evidentemente di alta qualità, non c’era un punto che fosse decorato con metallo o intagli. Era uno stile molto lontano da quello decorativo in voga nel Nord, ma aveva una sua bellezza inclemente, una-

Si rese conto all’improvviso che Lydia fosse di nuovo di fronte a lui. Doveva essere esausto se i finimenti dell’altra erano abbastanza da farlo distrarre di nuovo da quello che gli accadeva attorno.

“Tieni. Ti staranno stretti, ma penso che ce la farai,” gli disse, porgendogli un fagotto di stoffa. Non aspettò la sua risposta, voltandosi e dirigendosi verso gli alberi per raccogliere la legna.

Sollevò il suo regalo, scoprendo che gli avesse dato un paio di pantaloni grigi e una tunica nera. Non gli stava prestando alcuna attenzione, ma Stiles le rivolse comunque un cenno di ringraziamento, allontanandosi per trovare un minimo di copertura dietro al corpo della cavalla. Non era nervoso all’idea di mostrare la pelle, ben poche prostitute si prendono la briga di preoccuparsi di cose del genere a lungo, ma non si sentiva ancora pronto a rivelare le sue ferite. Soprattutto dato che non aveva ancora deciso fin dove poteva fidarsi di Lydia. Per il momento preferiva dare un’occhiata in privato.

Nel complesso, non aveva sanguinato tanto quanto aveva temuto. Era indolenzito, vero, e lo sarebbe stato ancora per molti giorni, non ne dubitava, ma sarebbe guarito presto. I graffi sulle cosce e sulla schiena non sembravano particolarmente gonfi, non c’erano segni evidenti d’infezione. Il fatto che Peter si occupasse meticolosamente della sua igiene personale era… beh, non si sarebbe spinto a dire che ne fosse grato, ma era felice che la situazione non fosse peggiore.

I vestiti erano abbastanza attillati da essere fastidiosi nei punti in cui era ferito, ma la lieve pressione del tessuto divenne quasi un sollievo, dopo qualche minuto. Quando ebbe finito di sistemarsi, si occupò della sua alleata a quattro zampe, controllando attentamente che non ci fossero problemi. Queste cose, almeno, erano semplici. Tutto ciò che andava oltre a esse…

Una volta finito, tornò verso il centro dell’accampamento, dove Lydia aveva acceso un piccolo falò. Sembrava che capisse quanto fosse stanco, perché non lo incitò a dargli ulteriori informazioni – benché fosse chiaro che avesse altre domande. Si limitò invece a passargli un sacchetto di tela pieno di semi, noci e frutta essiccata, spingendo silenziosamente una coperta verso di lui.

 

-o0o-

 

La coscia gli doleva per la tensione e la posizione per niente ideale in cui l’avevano lasciato procurava fitte di disagio al vecchio tessuto cicatriziale. Aveva abbastanza spazio da cambiare posizione, mettendosi in ginocchio o sedendosi con le gambe di lato o allungandole di fronte a sé. Nessuna di esse era comoda, a prescindere da cosa tentasse. Sedersi alleviava la tensione alle ginocchia, ma gli faceva sforzare le braccia, legate sopra la testa al palo a cui era poggiato. Inginocchiarsi gli permetteva di respirare con più agio, ma non passava molto che iniziavano i crampi alla coscia e la gamba s’informicolava.

Oltre a tutto ciò, poi, era stanco, assetato e si sentiva dolorosamente accaldato nei punti in cui la pelle era stata bruciata dal sole durante gli ultimi giorni della sua disavventura.

Almeno il dolore fisico lo distraeva dai suoi pensieri, che gli ricordavano quasi incessantemente ogni suo fallimento. Verso il suo regno. Verso la sua famiglia. Verso Stiles.

Fu una sorpresa quando la luce del sole squarciò la penombra della tenda quando qualcuno entrò, portando un refolo di aria fresca – o almeno tanto quanto lo poteva essere in un accampamento militare. Era comunque disorientante rendersi conto di come il tempo fosse trascorso senza di lui. La tenda era piccola e le cuciture abbastanza strette da trasformare la luce esterna in un fioco alone.

Ammiccò, cercando di focalizzare lo sguardo sul suo visitatore, nonostante la brillantezza della luce, ma non si sorprese di riconoscerne la sagoma prima ancora di vederlo propriamente.

“Sai, era da molto che sapevo che ci saremmo trovati qui. Forse non letteralmente _qui_ ,” disse, indicando il terreno tra di loro, “ma in senso relativo. Dimmi, Daehler ti ha trovato in tempo, alla fine?”

Anche in una situazione normale avrebbe esitato a duellare a parole con suo Zio, ma oggi… Si sentiva la mente svuotata, sfocata ai lati, a causa dell’affaticamento dato da così poco sonno e così tanta adrenalina. Per un attimo, Derek tenne a freno la lingua, cercando semplicemente di incastrare i pezzi nella sua mente. Ma non aveva molto tempo. Conosceva suo Zio abbastanza bene da esserne certo.

Peter gli si accovacciò di fronte e questa volta non c’era un bagliore di follia nei suoi occhi. Nessuna sete di sangue. Niente barba trasandata e vestiti sporchi. Era altrettanto spaventoso vederlo così padrone di sé dopo mesi con l’apparenza di un uomo che stava lentamente scivolando in un abisso di feroce demenza. C’era solo il livido sulla sua tempia a macchiargli il viso. Altrimenti era del tutto immacolato.

“Così prevedibile,” borbottò, inclinando la testa di lato. “Almeno quel tuo schiavetto è stato un passatempo inatteso. E non intendo solo per il modo in cui il suo buchetto si stringeva attorno al mio uccello.”

Derek strinse la mandibola con forza, rifiutandosi di permettere a suo Zio d’innervosirlo. Ma il bisogno di sapere che cosa ne fosse stato di Stiles lo spinse a cercare una risposta.

“In che _senso_ , allora?” chiese, mantenendo un tono piatto.

Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Lui, almeno, mi ha sorpreso. C’è istinto di sopravvivenza, in lui. Abbastanza inaspettato da farmi quasi sperare di non rivederlo mai più, in modo da non doverlo uccidere orribilmente con le mie stesse mani,” affermò con tono pensieroso e vagamente sincero, mentre inclinava la testa di lato. Ma il momento passò e tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo pallido verso Derek. “Tu, ovviamente, hai recitato la tua parte come se ne fossi stato al corrente fin dall’inizio.”

Scosse la testa, smorzando le sensazioni gemelle di sollievo, dato dall’assenza di Stiles, e di preoccupazione per l’avvenire del ragazzo. Aveva problemi più urgenti di cui occuparsi, il più importante dei quali era cercare di capire i piani di suo Zio senza farsi ammazzare nel frattempo.

“È impossibile che ti aspettassi tutto ciò che è accaduto,” ribatté lentamente.

L’altro ghignò. “Il tuo problema, Nipote, è che hai sempre un unico piano. Oh, perdonami, c’è stata quella volta in cui hai avuto un piano di riserva nel Southwind Orchard. Una volta.”

Derek si limitò a fissarlo, permettendo alla sua confusione di apparirgli in viso, in parte perché era vera e in parte perché assecondava l’ego di suo Zio.

“Devo davvero spiegartelo per filo e per segno? Suppongo che non ci sia niente da perdere, ora che è già successo tutto.” Scoppiò a ridere, inclinando la testa di lato e sollevando pigramente un dito per iniziare a elencare: “Tu non fai niente, io uccido la ragazza, gli Argent attaccano. In alternativa, la ragazza viene davvero salvata, io ti mando a inseguirla e organizzo un incidente lungo il tuo cammino, quindi gli Argent attaccano. Tu ‘salvi’ la ragazza, io ti faccio inseguire dai miei. A prescindere da cosa ti accada, Daehler si gode la ragazza a morte e gli Argent attaccano. C’è altro, ovviamente, ma ora capisci a grandi linee come sarebbe andata.”

“Ma _perché_? Peter, perché vuoi che accada tutto ciò? Allison avrebbe potuto essere il perno su cui far ruotare la diplomazia tra i nostri regni. Se facciamo a modo tuo, invece, quando arriveranno sarà la fine per la nostra famiglia – per tutti noi!”

“ _Noi_ ,” ripeté quello con una risata amareggiata. “Che ironia. Sei gravemente disinformato se-” Ma chiuse la bocca, inclinando la testa all’indietro e passando lo sguardo su di lui, stringendo gli angoli degli occhi. “Beh. Sei un caso disperato. Questo lo sapevamo già. Ma per quanto riguarda il resto… Deve ancora tutto accadere. E per quanto la tua morte sia inevitabile, non darò nulla per certo finché non sarà realtà.”

Derek sospirò, poggiando la nuca al palo a cui era legato.

“Bene, in tal caso risparmiami il fastidio della tua presenza,” borbottò.

“Oh? E pensare che stavo per raccontarti del tuo prediletto.”

Si rifiutò di reagire, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

“Sono stanco e ho sete, Peter. I tuoi giochetti valgono meno dei miei disagi.”

Peter rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi emise un sospiro e si allontanò.

“Hai ragione. Ho una guerra da vincere.”

Mentre la lama di luce perforava di nuovo la tenda, Derek si chiese se ‘vincere’ fosse davvero il termine giusto.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Il sonno di Stiles fu agitato, il che non lo sorprese. Il falò e la coperta erano un lusso, a confronto con i venti notturni da cui non era potuto sfuggire e della groppa in perpetuo movimento su cui aveva dovuto cavalcare mezzo addormentato, ma non c’era paragone con il conforto che dava raggomitolarsi contro il petto di Derek tra pellicce calde.

E gli incubi non aiutavano di certo.

Emerse violentemente dal sonno più di una volta, ma vedere la sagoma stesa di Lydia al posto di quella minacciosa di Peter sopra di lui – per non parlare del pugnale infilato nella tunica – lo consolava sufficientemente che, ogni volta che si svegliava di soprassalto, si riaddormentava nel giro di qualche minuto. Il suo corpo aveva un bisogno di riposo troppo grande.

Si svegliò di nuovo quando mancava poco all’alba e, infine, la natura chiamò: aveva bisogno di svuotare la vescica. Benché detestasse l’idea di abbandonare il suo posticino accanto al fuoco, si alzò, gemendo piano quando i muscoli irrigiditi gli tirarono le articolazioni e gli fecero dolere i lividi.

La foresta era silenziosa, ma non troppo. Solo le creature notturne erano attive adesso, chiacchierando piano tra loro sul sottofondo del lieve frusciare delle foglie nel vento. Era calmante e tranquillo e, nel lieve bagliore mattutino, Stiles trovò un punto dietro a un albero abbastanza vicino alla radura in cui abbassarsi i pantaloni e sollevare la tunica.

Gli ci volle un attimo per calmare i nervi che gli facevano contrarre l’addome, ma il delicato mormorio della natura attorno a lui lo calmò abbastanza da aiutarlo a trovare sollievo. Il vento qui non era come quello delle pianure, ma parlava comunque. Si sentì avvolgere dall’ambiente rassicurante.

Almeno finché una voce dietro di lui non sibilò: “Stiles?”

Si voltò, descrivendo un arco con l’urina, mentre cercava impacciatamente di districare il pugnale dalle pieghe della tunica.

“Va tutto bene, tranquillo, sono io!” disse la voce, mentre l’uomo si avvicinava e, man mano che le ombre si dissipavano, Stiles vide che teneva le mani sollevate. La voce era familiare e, quando si fu avvicinato abbastanza, in modo da non essere coperto del tutto dalle ombre delle chiome degli alberi, lo riconobbe.

“Scott?” chiese, incredulo. Aveva un tono alto e strozzato per via dell’adrenalina che aveva fatto accelerare i battiti del suo cuore come quelli di un coniglio terrorizzato.

L’altro sembrò non accorgersi del suo panico, emettendo un sospiro sollevato e sfilandosi la bisaccia che aveva sulla spalla. “Oh, in nome di Khotol, quanto sono felice di vederti! Derek era così preoccupato per te, ma io sapevo che te la saresti cavata. E ora potrò dirgli del nostro progresso!”

“Dirgli… Tu sai dove si trova?” domandò con aria stordita, con le dita ancora strette attorno allo stupido pugnale. La speranza cominciò a sbocciargli nel petto, ma altrettanto velocemente avvizzì dolorosamente all’espressione incerta sul viso del tenente.

“Sì, non è con…” osservò con occhi stretti e aria confusa il debole bagliore del falò nella radura vicina.

“No,” rispose Stiles, sospirando e tornando abbastanza in sé da ricordarsi di risollevare i pantaloni e lasciar ricadere la tunica, coprendosi l’inguine. “Non lo vedo da quando ve ne siete andati. Sono successe… delle cose. Peter sapeva. Sono scappato.”

“Oh,” rispose Scott a bassa voce, sgranando gli occhi scuri. “ _Oh_. Per i micetti di Mavet, è andato tutto per il verso sbagliato!”

Stiles lo fissò un attimo, poi improvvisamente si voltò e si coprì la faccia con una mano, cercando di smorzare la risata inappropriata – tra tutte le imprecazioni che c’erano, ne aveva certo scelta una buffa per descrivere il caos delle loro vite! Deglutì, ma si sentì salire in gola un suono gorgogliante.

“Mi dispiace,” mormorò Scott.

“Sfortunatamente non hai detto altro che la verità,” rispose, scuotendo la testa. Sospirò, poi indicò con un cenno dietro di sé. “Forza, il fuoco almeno ti scalderà.”

“Sì, grazie,” disse l’altro, seguendolo. “Sono giorni che viaggio senza sosta. Cosa non darei per un pisolino e magari una partita a Kambatkan per distrarmi da tutto per un po’.”

Concordò con una risata mesta.

Avvicinandosi all’accampamento, si assicurò di colpire con il palmo uno dei rami più bassi che superò, bagnandosi le dita di rugiada fresca e facendolo schioccare abbastanza da annunciare la loro presenza. Si aspettava di trovare Lydia sveglia ad aspettarli, ma quando emersero dalle fronde e si avvicinarono al falò, nella radura c’erano solo i due cavalli.

“Lydia?” la chiamò piano, guardandosi velocemente attorno, cercando indizi sulla sua posizione. “Hm. Era qui-”

Scott emise uno strillo strozzato dietro di lui e Stiles si voltò di scatto, tornando a brandire il pugnale.

Era Lydia, premuta contro la schiena del soldato e intenta a puntargli una lama contro la pelle delicata sotto il mento. Scott si dimenò, ma lei premette il pugnale con più forza, facendolo immobilizzare. Capì perché quando vide che la punta stesse già tagliando la pelle, facendo scorrere lungo il filo della lama una minuscola scia cremisi.

“Ah ah,” mormorò Lydia. “Non muoverti, neanche un po’. Ho già versato parecchio sangue in passato. Il tuo non farebbe alcuna differenza per me.”

“Fermatevi!” esclamò, facendo scattare lo sguardo tra l’espressione di terrore sincero di Scott e quella di freddo calcolo della donna. “Non è-”

“È uno degli uomini di _Peter_ ,” sibilò lei, posando lo sguardo feroce su di lui.

“Sì,” concordò velocemente, non volendo tentare di mentirle, anche se ci fosse stata una possibilità che gli credesse. E non pensava che ci fosse. “Ma non è come loro.”

La tensione le attraversava tutto il corpo e i suoi occhi brillavano di una determinazione acuta che mascherava cose come paura e rabbia. Non la conosceva abbastanza bene da dedurre come avrebbe agito o da sapere cosa ci fosse stato tra lei e Peter – o nient’altro su di lei, a essere onesti. E poteva dire solo di conoscere a malapena Scott.

Il tenente teneva le labbra strette e corrugava la fronte in un’espressione abbastanza aperta da far capire a Stiles che stesse pensando alle proprie mani e a come liberarsi dalla stretta di Lydia. Cercò di creare un contatto visivo con lui per comunicargli di non provarci, ma Scott non lo stava guardando, quindi era lei che doveva convincere.

“È un rischio per noi,” affermò quella. “Ha alcun valore?”

“Io… È stato gentile con me,” rispose, perché era la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. La seconda fu: “Ha aiutato Derek, almeno nel soccorrere Allison, Lady Allison. La stavano salvando da Peter.”

Anche lui doveva ancora sentire quella storia. E aveva _bisogno_ di sentirla.

L’altra inarcò un sopracciglio. “Allora perché non è con loro, adesso?”

“Non lo so, non so! Non gliel’ho ancora chiesto, lui-” Frustrato, si mordicchiò il labbro, cercando di farsi venire in mente qualcosa che la convincesse a correre il rischio di lasciarlo andare, mettendo insieme quei pochi dettagli che aveva osservato su di lei.

“Ascoltate. Non siete una sciocca. Sapete che ho i miei buoni motivi per odiare Peter e la gente come lui,” disse con voce bassa e tesa, mantenendo il contatto visivo finché non la vide accettare la verità delle sue parole. “E Scott… Non gli rivolgerei la parola se pensassi… Sentite: a meno che non sia il miglior bugiardo che abbia mai incontrato, si è appena opposto a Peter. Ha rinunciato a tutto. Lo uccideranno se tornerà indietro.”

Lydia lo fissò, impassibile per un lungo momento. Poi, lentamente, corrugò la fronte.

“Non vi sto chiedendo di fidarvi di lui, ma vi prego, non uccidetelo. Sa cosa è successo a Derek da quando ha lasciato l’accampamento. Almeno permettetemi di chiedere di lui!”

L’altra sospirò, allontanando la lama dal collo del tenente. Scott rimase saggiamente immobile e con gli occhi chiusi, mentre lei indietreggiava.

“Puoi muoverti, ora,” gli disse Lydia, con un tono di riluttante rispetto.

Quello si portò rapidamente la mano alla gola per esaminare il piccolo taglio, ma lo sguardo corrucciato che rivolse a Stiles era pieno più di preoccupazione che di rabbia.

“Cos’è successo dopo che ce ne siamo andati?” chiese. “Davvero non hai più visto Lord Derek? Ma è tornato indietro, è venuto a cercarti!”

“No. Due notti fa sono scappato.” Si voltò e si avvicinò al fuoco, scuotendo la testa. L’adrenalina svanì e quell’informazione gli raggelò il sangue.

“Lui ed io ci siamo separati quattro notti fa, ma eravamo almeno a due giorni di distanza. Devi averlo mancato per un soffio,” continuò con tono triste l’altro.

Stiles si strinse le braccia attorno al torace. “Allora è nelle grinfie di Peter?”

Scott sospirò, mettendoglisi di fianco. “Non lo so. Forse è ancora in viaggio. Eravamo entrambi in condizioni pietose. Siamo stati…” esitò brevemente, scoccando un’occhiata verso Lydia, per poi continuare a raccontare. “Non è stata una missione facile. Derek non stava pensando lucidamente. Si rifiutava di ascoltare me o chiunque altro. È tornato indietro al galoppo non appena abbiamo raggiunto i suoi soldati, lasciando Lady Allison nella relativa sicurezza della loro protezione. Come se il suo dovere fosse finito con quel gesto,” aggiunse con tono contrariato.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi. Derek aveva cercato di…?

“Oh? Quindi perché tu sei tornato?” domandò Lydia, incrociando le braccia.

L’altro impallidì, poi abbassò lo sguardo, annuendo mentre comprendeva con ritardo l’ipocrisia della sua disapprovazione.

“È una principessa,” disse, come se ciò spiegasse tutto. Vedendo l’incomprensione sul viso di Lydia, scrollò le spalle e aggiunse: “Io sono solo un soldato. Erica e Boyd sono più che capaci di proteggerla e stanno organizzando il metodo migliore di riportarla a casa, o così suppongo, dato che era quello l’ultimo ordine impartito da Derek, prima che tornasse qui per Stiles. Io… Non erano troppo inclini a fidarsi di me, senza Derek. Ho deciso di dirigermi a est, sperando anche di ritrovare la mia cavalla, se era ancora viva. E poi di andare da mia Madre. Cercare di trovare un luogo in cui potesse rifugiarsi, prima che m’impicchino per tradimento.”

Di fronte all’espressione impassibile di Lydia, Scott fece spallucce, mettendosi sulla difensiva.

“Avrei riportato dei messaggi alla Regina, ma Lord Derek non mi ha lasciato altro sostegno che la mia parola. Se avesse ragionato lucidamente, di certo avrebbe apposto il suo sigillo su una lettera o qualcosa di simile, ma era inamovibile. Ho tentato di dirglielo. Sapevo che te la saresti cavata,” continuò, guardando Stiles con la fronte corrugata.

Lui si voltò, raccogliendo l’otre d’acqua accanto alla sua coperta, ma le dita ne stringevano inutilmente il collo e non accennò a bere un goccio. Derek non era arrivato in tempo, ma ora Stiles si odiava per quei momenti disperati in cui aveva desiderato il suo ritorno all’accampamento. Tornare adesso avrebbe significato la condanna a morte. Ed era tutta colpa sua.

“Dire che se l’è cavata non è una descrizione accurata,” intervenne l’altra con tono piatto.

Scott emise un vago suono confuso, ma le parole che forse stava per dire gli morirono in gola, probabilmente a causa di un’occhiataccia da parte della donna che Stiles non vide. Era troppo preso a fissare le braci morenti del falò e cercare di convincere le dita a stappare l’otre.

“Che altro?” gli chiese lei.

“Niente,” rispose. “Mi dispiace, questo è tutto ciò che so.”

Con un sospiro, Lydia si girò e superò Stiles, raccogliendo il suo piccolo sacco a pelo e le bisacce. Ciò lo sbloccò. Bevve un sorso d’acqua, poi si alzò in piedi. Raccolse gli oggetti che aveva ricevuto in prestito, piegandoli velocemente nella coperta.

“Lydia, vi ringrazio per la vostra gentilezza,” disse, porgendole coperta e otre.

Lei come risposta aggrottò la fronte e spinse gentilmente le sue mani. “Tienili. Posso farne a meno.”

Annuì a mo’ di ringraziamento, poi si avvicinò alla cavalla rubata, intenta a masticare pigramente, facendo scattare lentamente la coda per scoraggiare insetti di passaggio. Sistemò coperta e otre sulla sella, poi si abbassò per ristringerne la cinghia sotto il ventre.

“Che Pajatal vegli su di voi,” disse loro, prendendo in mano le redini e montando in sella con movimenti fluidi. Nonostante tutto, era piacevole essere di nuovo a cavallo.

“Stiles? Aspetta, dove stai andando?!” domandò Scott, camminando piano verso di lui.

Lydia scoppiò a ridere a quella domanda, calciando intanto della terra sul falò morente. “Se non conosci la risposta, Scott, sei ancora più sciocco di quanto non avessi pensato!”

Quello la guardò con un cipiglio in viso, ma si rivoltò verso Stiles, sollevando una mano a mo’ di supplica. “Stiles, perché non rimani ancora un po’? Magari noi tre possiamo lavorare insieme: combinare le nostre forze ed essere ancora di aiuto alla Regina.”

“Regina…” borbottò lui, emettendo una risata mesta. Quanto gli mancavano le distese dorate del Nord. Ma la parola gli ricordò qualcosa. Slegò la piccola borsa fissata alla sella: le lettere. Il suo stupido piano destinato al fallimento. Si girò verso Scott, accennò a lanciargli il fagotto in modo che l’altro sollevasse le mani e glielo passò.

“Volevi una prova dell’influenza di Derek? Prendile. Magari sua madre accetterà di ammetterti a corte se avrai le sue lettere.”

“Lettere? Ma è perfetto!” disse il tenente, illuminandosi in viso mentre si rigirava i documenti tra le mani, scostando gentilmente i nastri per rivelare lo stemma reale. “Potrebbe funzionare! Dobbiamo tornare alla capitale, in qualche modo. Tu ed io dovremmo riuscire a convincere almeno qualcuno degli Hale ad ascoltarci. Anche voi, Lydia. Conoscete qualcuno che ci possa aiutare?”

Lei lo guardò con occhi stretti, per poi rivolgere uno sguardo vagamente divertito verso Stiles, sollevando un sopracciglio e stringendo la cinghia del proprio cavallo.

“Ti auguro il favore di Batto,” gli disse Stiles, sollevando lo sguardo per controllare la posizione del sole e facendo voltare la cavalla in direzione sud.

“Aspetta!” esclamò l’altro, correndogli dietro, “Stiles- aspetta! Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

“Ti aiuterò,” rispose, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui senza fermarsi, “dopo che Derek sarà al sicuro.”

A quel punto Lydia emise una risata amara, montando sulla sua cavalla aggraziata.

Con un suono frustrato, il soldato gli posò una mano sul piede nella staffa. Stiles rallentò, guardandolo con la fronte corrugata. “Scott, mi dispiace, ma ho deciso.”

“È già… Probabilmente è già troppo tardi. E siamo gli unici a saperlo, gli unici che possono avvertire la Regina. Lo sai che Derek non vorrebbe che mettessimo a rischio l’intera Nazione per lui. Dobbiamo-”

“Lasciare che Derek cada in una trappola?” sbottò. “Sacrificarlo per l’errore di aver cercato di proteggere uno schiavo?”

Scott assunse un’espressione angosciata e Lydia scosse la testa, affiancandoglisi nella radura.

“No. Ma se è già loro prigioniero, non marceremo nell’accampamento per tentare un’assurda missione di salvataggio – non noi tre da soli,” affermò lei con tono affettato.

Stiles le rivolse un’occhiataccia, ma l’altra lo ignorò, esaminando il filo del pugnale che si sfilò dalla cinta, per poi iniziare a lucidare la lama con l’orlo della tunica mentre continuava a parlare.

“Apprezzo le tue intenzioni, poiché tengo molto a Derek, ma per quanto il nostro Scott qui possa essere capace, tu, Stiles, non sei un soldato e tra i miei talenti non figura la forza bruta.

“Motivo per cui non vi sto chiedendo di venire con me,” rispose, sollevando impazientemente le mani. “Andate a salvare il vostro Paese! Per le palle di Mavet, non me ne frega niente di Nazioni e guerre e roba simile. È di Derek che m’importa! Io torno indietro. Non è complicato.”

“No, infatti. E non lo salverai morendo!” intervenne Lydia con tono secco. “Ma potrebbe esserci un modo, se ci applichiamo, quindi smettila di fare il melodrammatico e _ragiona_!”

Scott passò lo sguardo tra loro con aria preoccupata e, quando Stiles incrociò le braccia, sollevò lo sguardo su di lui con espressione implorante. Lui lo fissò con un cipiglio in viso per un lungo momento, ma non cambiò idea.

“Devo provarci. Finché non avrete un piano migliore, ho intenzione di tornare a cercarlo, almeno fino al limitare della foresta.”

Lydia lo osservò con occhi stretti, ma dopo un istante portò lo sguardo verso sud-ovest con aria pensierosa. Sul suo viso comparve un’espressione imperscrutabile, poi spronò il cavallo nella direzione che aveva scelto. Seguendo il percorso di Stiles.

Lui passò lo sguardo sul tenente con fare interrogativo, tenendo le redini della cavalla quando cercò di seguire quella più dominante di Lydia.

“Va bene, d’accordo, verrò con voi per il momento,” disse con tono riluttante e, quando Stiles allungò la mano, Scott montò in sella dietro di lui.

 

-o0o-

 

Riprendere conoscenza fu una sensazione a dir poco spiacevole. Per prima cosa si accorse della fitta al cranio, del modo in cui gli sembrava troppo stretto e pesante. Il dolore nel resto del corpo si fece sentire poco dopo. Con un gemito che non riuscì a trattenere del tutto, sollevò la testa e aprì gli occhi. La barba sfregò sul terreno mentre si spostava, irritando la pelle scottata dal sole.

Almeno gli era stato concesso di sdraiarsi. La coscia gli doleva, ma meno di quando era stato legato al palo. I polsi gli bruciavano dopo averli strofinati contro la corda che li legava durante il sonno, ma almeno i piedi non erano più legati stretti come prima. Nudi e collegati da una corda, per evitare che scappasse, ma almeno aveva un po’ di sollievo.

Suo Zio non era tornato, dopo l’iniziale dimostrazione di spacconeria – e perché avrebbe dovuto? Derek non conosceva nulla che lui non sapesse già, a parte quel che ne era davvero stato di Lady Allison. E anche in quel caso, le informazioni erano ormai parziali. Non sapeva effettivamente cosa fosse accaduto dopo averla lasciata nell’accampamento di Boyd.

L’apertura della tenda era stata chiusa mento attentamente, questa volta, e riusciva a vedere uno spicchio di luce proveniente da fuori. Era abbastanza debole e la temperatura abbastanza fresca da fargli pensare che fosse probabilmente l’alba piuttosto che il crepuscolo. Riusciva anche a vedere l’orlo di uno stivale della guardia proprio fuori dall’entrata.

Si rese anche conto che ci fosse un’altra persona nella tenda, seduta su un basso sgabello tra le ombre. Era una giovane donna con i capelli corti, da soldatessa, e un aspetto irrobustito dal lavoro. Indossava la semplice casacca dell’uniforme standard, con lo stemma degli Hale consunto e leggermente sbiadito. Aveva in mano un pezzo di legno su cui stava lavorando con un coltello da intaglio. Presumibilmente era qui per sorvegliarlo, benché non gli stesse prestando molta attenzione.

La soldatessa aveva un’aria vagamente familiare e lui la fissò, cercando di capire perché la riconoscesse. Apparteneva al plotone di Greenberg, forse? Riconosceva solo qualcuno dei suoi nuovi soldati, ma erano di certo di più rispetto a quelli degli altri plotoni. Benché non conoscesse il motivo preciso della sua presenza, se avesse voluto qualcosa da lui, l’avrebbe svegliato. Far finta di dormire non sembrava una tattica utile a questo punto e, benché il riposo fosse stato un toccasana, stare steso sul freddo terreno ora era solo un altro disagio.

Quando cambiò posizione, il suono attrasse di colpo l’attenzione dell’altra, la quale mise da parte gli oggetti che aveva in mano. Si alzò in piedi mentre lui si metteva impacciatamente in posizione seduta – la coscia protestò all’angolazione in cui la sforzò, ma la fitta non era peggiore del solito. La giovane si piegò per raccogliere qualcosa, quindi gli si avvicinò con cautela mentre la guardava con altrettanta diffidenza.

“Un po’ d’acqua, mio signore?” gli chiese piano, inginocchiandoglisi accanto con l’otre in mano.

“Chi sei?” domandò, con voce così roca da essere a malapena udibile.

“Nessuno d’importante,” rispose con una scrollata di spalle e un’espressione circospetta negli occhi scuri. “Nessuno che sia necessario conoscere.”

La risposta lo turbò, ma l’insistenza della sete sopraffece qualsiasi altro dubbio, quindi annuì seccamente e accettò il beccuccio dell’otre, bevendone il contenuto. Non poteva sapere per certo che non fosse acqua avvelenata, ma il rischio era necessario, dopo tre giorni senza acqua o cibo.

Il sapore era pulito. Forse la soldatessa aveva semplicemente pietà per la sua situazione o faceva parte delle minuscole forze al comando di Scott. Forse era un’infiltrata, come Lydia. Al momento non aveva importanza.

Non quanto bere e fare il punto delle sue ferite. Gli faceva ancora male la testa, ma si sentiva la mente più chiara di prima. Abbastanza da riuscire a pensare in termini pratici alla situazione in cui si trovava.

Non aveva alcun dubbio che suo Zio potesse benissimo condannarlo a morte. Forse aveva un qualche valore come ostaggio, come oggetto di scambio. Ed era sempre stato il Nipote preferito, per quanto fosse possibile per Peter avere persone a lui care. C’era una possibilità che lo tenesse in vita fino alla fine della guerra, a prescindere dal risultato finale, nel caso in cui pensasse di poter ancora salvare qualcosa.

Ma era una possibilità remota, poiché Derek sapeva benissimo di non potersi piegare al volere di un uomo che aveva tradito sua Madre, la Regina, e fatto del male a Stiles. No, Derek non si sarebbe mai arreso.

E Peter non era famoso per la sua benevolenza.

Per ora poteva solo sperare che suo Zio perdesse semplicemente interesse in lui. Che la sua presenza venisse dimenticata man mano che accadevano avvenimenti più importanti. E di riuscire a sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo da cogliere un’opportunità di fuga. Alla mancanza di cibo sarebbe sopravvissuto con un po’ di disagio. E se c’erano persone abbastanza solidali da portargli da bere…

Tornò a osservare la giovane, corrugando la fronte. Perché la riconosceva? L’impressione di familiarità stava diventando sempre più forte: l’aveva già vista prima.

Ma, prima che potesse chiederlo di nuovo, un lembo dell’apertura venne scostato, facendo affondare una lama di luce nella tenda.

Derek sollevò lo sguardo con occhi stretti sulla sagoma controluce – non era suo Zio, lo si capiva dal portamento.

“Il Lord Generale mi ha incaricato del vostro interrogatorio,” annunciò Jackson, entrando e lasciandosi la luce alle spalle, zoppicando solo lievemente, ora. La sua ferita doveva star guarendo lentamente, però, per avere ancora un effetto così evidente. Gli si posizionò di fronte con una tetra espressione seccata, con occhi inespressivi come quelli di un rettile. “Avrei preferito che fosse la vostra esecuzione. Siete rivoltante, traditore!” disse con espressione disgustata, raccogliendo la saliva e sputandogli dritto in faccia.

Derek rimase in silenzio, spostando lo sguardo verso le ombre. La giovane si era addentrata nel buio, immobile, rendendosi piccola e invisibile. Non era alleata di Jackson, quindi, chiunque fosse. Distolse lo sguardo.

“Dov’è la principessa?” domandò Jackson con tono perentorio, andando dritto al sodo.

Normalmente non avrebbe risposto, non dicendo neppure una parola, neanche informazioni inutili a suo Zio… se non fosse per l’anomalia della soldatessa nascosta. Chiunque fosse, a chiunque obbedisse, era un modo per comunicare con il mondo fuori dalla sua prigione isolata, che non fosse Peter o uno dei suoi tenenti.

“È al sicuro,” disse con voce roca, a causa della gola secca. L’acqua era stata un sollievo fin troppo breve. “Peter non potrà utilizzare la sua vita in questo gioco, ora.”

“Gioco?! Intendete la protezione della nostra gente contro gli attacchi da ovest? La sovranità della nostra Nazione?” ribatté l’altro, afferrandogli i capelli e facendogli risollevare la testa, obbligandolo alla sottomissione.

Derek lo osservò per un momento, cercando di determinare la sincerità delle sue parole, sotto la boria della sua nobiltà di basso rango. Ma sembrava crederci. La rabbia era autentica. Trattenne una risposta piena di sdegno. Dopotutto, lui se n’era accorto solo quando l’aveva voluto Peter.

“Il Lord Generale protegge solo se stesso. È stato lui a iniziare questa guerra,” ribatté, a beneficio sia di Jackson sia della loro osservatrice. “Non è più al servizio della Regina. È _lui_ il traditore.”

La sua reazione non lo sorprese. Lo colpì con la mano protetta dal guanto d’arme sullo zigomo, una mossa improvvisa e dolorosa. Seguì un altro colpo, poi un altro. Venne attraversato da una scarica di adrenalina, ma era inutile: le corde non cedevano. Al posto della feroce smorfia battagliera che voleva rivolgergli d’istinto, assunse un’espressione impassibile. Il suo obiettivo era la calma, non la forza, perché tutti gli scudi alla fine venivano spezzati. Si accasciò contro le corde, ansimando per prendere fiato.

“Dov’è la principessa?” ripeté Jackson, trascinandolo in posizione eretta.

Derek chiuse gli occhi.

 

-o0o-

 

“Chissà se la rivedrò, un giorno…” rimuginò Scott, non per la prima volta.

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo, guidando la sua cavalla mentre evitava un ceppo d’albero, facendo stringere la presa di Scott attorno alla sua vita. Stavano cavalcando a passo svelto, ma la foresta qui era fitta e piena di insidie. Era più veloce rispetto al percorso da cui era venuto, ma l’attenzione che doveva prestare al terreno era comunque causa d’impazienza. Lydia li precedeva, confondendosi con le ombre scure, con brevi lampi ramati quando passava sotto raggi di luce.

“Probabilmente no,” continuò il tenente con un sospiro. Sembrava che avvertisse la necessità di distrarlo, in modo che non facesse sforzare la cavalla stracarica oltre i suoi limiti, lasciandoli senza cavalcatura. Stiles s’impose di rilassarsi.

“Perché no? Presupponendo che raggiunga la sua famiglia e che la guerra venga interrotta e che tu sia esonerato,” disse, permettendo al cavallo di scegliere dove posare gli zoccoli sul pendio ripido della collina.

Scott emise uno sbuffo di scherno, sfiorandogli la nuca con il respiro improvviso.

“È una principessa! Prima figlia della Casata Corde, _successeur en bataille_ al trono,” recitò, come se il titolo dovesse avere un qualche significato per lui.

“E tu sei un Lord tenente,” ribatté, confuso dall’apparente divario.

L’altro sbuffò dal naso, sembrando un cavallo infastidito. “In teoria.”

Stiles gli punzecchiò la coscia.

“No, dico sul serio!” continuò, “Io sono… oh, come potresti saperlo, non sei di qui. È una storia complicata. Un Lord normale avrebbe una baronia, una posizione in società…”

Lui emise un mormorio d’incoraggiamento, ma la sua attenzione venne attratta da Lydia, che si era fermata poco dopo un albero davanti a loro, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato.

“…quindi _ho_ un titolo, ma non terre o ricchezze, a causa di mio Padre e Lord Peter ed è tutto… così ingarbugliato! Mia Madre è-”

“Ssh!” disse Stiles, tirando bruscamente le redini.

Scott obbedì immediatamente, posando in automatico la mano sull’elsa della spada. Rimase in silenzio, corrugando però la fronte con aria confusa, mentre lui voltava la testa da un lato all’altro, cercando di sentire ancora quel suono. Non se l’era immaginato. Anche la placida cavalla si mise sull’attenti, in ascolto.

Lydia fece scattare la testa verso di loro e, vedendo che l’avevano raggiunta, fece dei segnali militari con la mano verso Scott. A Stiles non importava. Il nitrito di un animale a disagio echeggiò di nuovo nella foresta e lui vi si addentrò immediatamente, spronando la cavalla ad accelerare il passo verso la sorgente del suono. Gli era fin troppo familiare.

Seguì i rumori frenetici del fogliame creati da un cavallo che si muoveva tra la boscaglia. I nitriti aumentarono di volume, con un tono frustrato e tremendamente familiare. Il cuore gli batteva forte in petto mentre scendeva di sella, lasciandosi dietro Scott mentre avanzava impacciatamente nel sottobosco e scostava i rami che lo separavano da lei.

“Piano, bella,” mormorò, e gli orecchi di Camaro si drizzarono all’istante quando voltò la testa, guardandolo con occhi che mostravano la sclera bianca. Stava per farsi sopraffare dal panico…

Ma le sue spalle si rilassarono al suono dei suoi mormorii rassicuranti. Lo riconosceva e i nitriti divennero imploranti man mano che le si avvicinava, con il cuore in gola. Le si mise accanto, posando mani calmanti sul suo collo anche quando pestò gli zoccoli verso di lui con aria irritata, gonfiando i muscoli mentre si sforzava per liberarsi.

Le redini si erano incastrate attorno al ramo di un albero caduto. Non era un problema serio, avrebbe potuto liberarsi facilmente, con un po’ di fortuna, ma Stiles le sfilò rapidamente di riflesso. Se Camaro avesse tirato con troppa forza, avrebbe potuto farsi male ai muscoli del collo a causa dell’angolazione, o finire con una zampa anteriore intrappolata nelle radici ritorte, procurandosi una storta. La fece indietreggiare con cautela in modo da darle più spazio, come avrebbe fatto qualunque mandriano.

“Stiles?” lo chiamò Scott a bassa voce.

“Non avvicinarti!” ribatté bruscamente, non volendo che il soldato irrompesse nello spiazzo e facesse scappare la cavalla prima che potesse trovare Derek. Se era ferito o se era caduto di sella-

Ma quella breve libertà iniziale non era sufficiente al destriero. Non tollerava la distrazione di Stiles, intento a guardarsi attorno nella radura. Girò la testa e gli morsicò la spalla, abbastanza forte da lasciargli un livido, ma senza cattiveria. Le diede una pacca sul collo con altrettanta frustrazione e lei sussultò, scuotendo la testa per poi darsi una scrollata lungo tutto il corpo, facendogli volare addosso frammenti di foglie e corteccia. Poi incurvò il dorso e inspirò a fondo, trattenendo il respiro per un momento, per poi liberarlo con un grande sospiro.

“Okay, bella, ho capito,” mormorò.

Era un segnale chiaro, come se gliel’avesse detto a parole. Le diede una pacca sulla spalla e le si riavvicinò, sentendosi mancare un battito quando scorse il piccolo sacchetto di stoffa che aveva legato al pomello,  strappato e con le erbe essiccate esposte agli elementi. Sul cuoio c’erano delle macchie di sangue, secco e sbriciolato in alcuni punti. S’impose di distogliere lo sguardo e slacciò la fascia di cuoio che le stringeva la cinta della sella al ventre. La fece scorrere lungo la fibbia senza sfilarla del tutto, allentandola semplicemente, in modo che i finimenti non le attraversassero il petto in una morsa così stretta. Lei fece un respiro profondo e sollevato quando ebbe finalmente abbastanza agio.

Quando ebbe finito, però, fu evidente che nella radura non ci fosse nessun altro oltre alla cavalla in difficoltà. Gli si strinse la gola mentre le guardava attorno e sentiva un improvviso senso di silenzio riempirgli il petto. Non c’era traccia di Derek tra il fogliame calpestato. E poi non avrebbe mai lasciato la cavalla in questo stato. I finimenti erano ingarbugliati, la criniera piena di polvere e pezzetti di piante e le redini le si erano attorcigliate al ramo di un albero morto. Se anche fosse stato ferito, Derek si sarebbe occupato di lei, almeno un minimo, prima di abbandonarla qui.

Gli altri di certo stavano aspettando con il fiato sospeso oltre i confini dello spiazzo, ma lui rimase lì in piedi. Aveva la mente intorpidita da quella conclusione, esaminandone le implicazioni. Derek non era con lei. Era scappata da lui, dall’accampamento, e l’unico modo in cui questa situazione avesse potuto avverarsi…

Questa volta quando Camaro voltò di nuovo il capo verso di lui, fu per posargli la fronte contro la spalla, facendolo quasi inciampare per il peso improvviso. Cercò in lei un sostegno, allora, avvolgendole un braccio sotto il mento per tenerla stretta a sé. Le persone che pensavano che i cavalli non _capissero_ … erano idioti, dal primo all’ultimo. Premette il viso contro la curva sudata della sua guancia, affondando le dita della mano libera nella criniera arruffata. Liberando scaglie rosse.

Era troppo tardi.

“Cazzo,” sussurrò.

Rimase lì in piedi, fregandosene del resto del mondo o di quel che restava del suo sparuto gruppo di compagni. Il dolore era troppo intenso, come un masso che l’aveva schiacciato a terra, non lasciandogli neanche lo spazio necessario a respirare. Gli bruciava il torace con il suo peso, sopraffatto dall’enormità della consapevolezza.

Non poteva più far finta che ci fosse ancora qualcosa che potesse fare. La pazienza di Peter non sarebbe durata a lungo, non dopo quello che Stiles aveva fatto. Probabilmente Derek era già morto.

“Stiles?” chiamò Scott a bassa voce. Era abbastanza saggio da non avvicinarsi ulteriormente e, benché Camaro avesse cambiato posizione al suo arrivo, si limitò a spingere più forte la fronte contro la sua spalla. “Stiles.”

Aveva l’impressione che il suo viso dovesse esprimere _qualcosa_ , ma era del tutto vuoto, arido come terreno bruciato, quando finalmente si scostò dalla cavalla. La tetra comprensione sul volto del tenente gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco e si girò di nuovo verso Camaro, sfilando lo sporco dalla sua criniera. Lei si sporse verso il suo tocco e Stiles si permise di dimenticarsi di tutto il resto. Ignorò gli altri tentativi di ottenere la sua attenzione.

Dopo un po’, sentì i deboli toni di una conversazione dietro di sé, ma ignorò anch’essa, dedicandosi invece a controllare accuratamente il manto dell’animale, alla ricerca di nuove ferite o segni di problemi. Lentamente la sensazione di nausea si affievolì, diventando meno acuta. Il sudore sul manto nero si stava raffreddando quando terminò l’ispezione e anche la sua respirazione tornò a essere regolare, ma Camaro sollevò di scatto il capo quando Lydia si avvicinò sulla propria cavalla, rientrando nella visuale di Stiles.

“Sta bene?” gli chiese, con voce notevolmente calma.

Lui annuì in silenzio, cercando di mandare giù tutto il resto. Dopo un momento, però, le parole si fecero strada a forza attraverso il suo petto, tagliandolo come schegge di vetro. “Lui non- C’è sangue. E lei non l’avrebbe lasciato a meno che…”

Lydia rimase per un attimo a osservare Camaro con occhi adombrati. Ammiccò e rivolse lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte.

“Allora andremo a est,” affermò, con espressione calma e indecifrabile.

Le lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma non poteva più pretendere che avessero un motivo di continuare verso ovest. Se anche Derek fosse stato ancora vivo, Lydia aveva ragione: non sarebbero stati di alcuna utilità contro le forze di Peter.

Si sporse un avanti dall’alto della sella, incontrando di nuovo il suo sguardo e spronandolo bruscamente. “Forza, non abbiamo tempo da perdere!”

“Non ne abbiamo affatto!” sbottò.

L’altra abbassò il mento, dandogli ragione, e sebbene potesse vedere un dolore privato guizzare sotto la superficie, contenne il suo lutto. Aveva ancora i suoi obiettivi e missioni.

“Per Derek, forse è vero,” ammise piano. “Ma per sua Madre… Le sue Sorelle e i miei amici… Per persone come Erica…” emise un piccolo sospiro. “E per te, Stiles. Tu hai ancora tempo. Lui vorrebbe che tu fossi al sicuro. Lo sai.”

Fermò le dita che stava passando sulla sella, sul bel cuoio che aveva lucidato seduto accanto a Derek dopo una lunga giornata faticosa. Pensò alla lieve espressione di affetto e divertimento che gli rivolgeva ogni volta che lo sorprendeva a dare una mela a Camaro, un dettaglio di cui probabilmente non si rendeva nemmeno conto. Gli inaspettati doni di piacere nel loro letto. Il modo in cui lo aveva stretto a sé durante quei momenti troppo brevi prima che partisse. Il sangue versato cercando di salvare lui, un semplice schiavo.

Forse.

“Vieni con noi, aiutaci!” intervenne Scott. “Non rimanere qui a farti uccidere! Non farmi perdere un altro amico.”

Scosse la testa, ma non aveva nulla con cui controbattere. Non c’era più niente per lui, in realtà, quindi si rigirò verso Camaro, ristringendo un po’ la cinghia della sella e montandole in groppa. Lei cambiò posizione con fare un po’ impaziente ed era certo che avrebbe avuto bisogno di molto riposo, dopo… quello che sarebbe accaduto. Ma era una guerriera, proprio come Derek. Avrebbe tollerato il disagio della sella ancora per un po’.

Lydia si avvicinò alla cavalla che Stiles aveva rubato, intenta ancora a esplorare la boscaglia attorno a lei, indifferente alle tribolazioni umane. Sfilò il pugnale dal pomello della sella, che Stiles aveva abbandonato nella fretta di trovare Camaro. Venne colpito da un’ondata di emozioni contrastanti. Paura che volesse tenerselo. Dolore al ricordo di cosa rappresentasse.

Tornò da lui e glielo portò, avvicinando la cavalla in modo sorprendente a Camaro. Si rese conto che dovessero conoscersi, osservando il modo in cui l’animale più piccolo di razza Enaaban abbassasse la testa quando Camaro la guardò, ma non la attaccò.

Lydia gli porse l’impugnatura del pugnale e lui l’accettò, sentendosi intorpidito, mentre si ritirava ulteriormente dentro se stesso per evitare il dolore. Quindi la donna fece voltare la cavalla e schioccò la lingua, cominciando il loro nuovo viaggio. Camaro la seguì obbedientemente quando lasciò le redini lasse. Superarono il fitto sottobosco verde al limitare della foresta, addentrandosi nei sottili steli d’erba dei prati che ricoprivano la stretta valle che formava il percorso tra la capitale degli Hale e il fronte occidentale, dov’erano radunate le forze di Peter e da cui incombeva la minaccia d’invasione.

La mancanza delle chiome protettive della foresta sopra di lui lo fece sentire nudo, esposto. E a quest’ora del giorno c’era ben poco vento, il sole non era ancora tramontato e l’aria fresca cominciava ad attraversare le colline. Non fece alcuna attenzione a quello che Lydia e Scott dissero riguardo al loro piano. Si limitò invece a rimanere seduto in silenzio, passando le dita sulle incisioni discrete della lama.

C’era sangue nei solchi. Il sangue di Peter. Il petto gli si riempì di un senso gelido e viscoso di soddisfazione mentre lo grattava via, passando le unghie sul metallo mentre gli altri facevano strada, lasciando cadere piccole scaglie secche sul terreno. Prima della fine di tutto, in un modo o nell’altro, aveva intenzione di versarne dell’altro. Lo promise a Derek mentre usava il pugnale per tagliare i lacci che legavano il sacchetto d’erbe al pomello, lasciandolo ricadere, morto e sgonfio, sulla terra sotto di lui.

Non c’era vento, qui.

Lydia li diresse verso est, scegliendo un passo lento adatto al viaggio, mettendolo in moto. Chiuse gli occhi e si aggrappò alla sella, mentre l’aria gli carezzava i capelli e il viso. Lasciò che fosse Camaro a creare il vento.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh, mamma, siamo quasi alla fine! Questo è un capitolo pieno di azione, con un sacco di punzecchiamenti con le spade. Spero che vi piaccia!

 

Tutto si era fermato per Stiles, riducendosi a quel singolo istante in cui si era reso conto che Derek non ci fosse più. Non riusciva a ricordarsi nient’altro, pensieri o sensazioni che fossero accaduti tra quel momento e adesso. Ma sembrava che, come sempre e nonostante tutto, il tempo fosse comunque passato. Il sole si appesantì nel cielo, posando raggi brillanti sulle loro schiene mentre si dirigevano a est. Lasciò che fosse Camaro a decidere cosa fare, concentrandosi a pettinarle la criniera con le dita, sgarbugliando i crini uno per volta. Seguiva la cavalla di Lydia, standole accanto per non farsi lasciare indietro, ma lasciandole la posizione di punta in quanto non sapeva dove stessero andando, come anche Stiles.

Gli sembrava che fosse tutto uguale finché, all’improvviso, qualcosa cambiò.

“Guardate!” esclamò Scott, indicando l’orizzonte.

Lydia seguì con lo sguardo la sua mano e Stiles fece automaticamente lo stesso, osservando un punto di fronte a loro, dove una sagoma scura si stava trasformando in una forma sempre più tangibile.

La osservò, non sentendo nulla in particolare mentre la forma perdeva il suo aspetto indistinto e rivelava di essere composta da soldati a cavallo. Gli orecchi di Camaro si drizzarono al rumore di quei corpi in avvicinamento. Sollevò di più le zampe, mettendo più energia in ogni passo, benché non avesse accelerato molto.

Mentre gli altri due discutevano a bassa voce per decidere se battere in ritirata o proseguire, Camaro strattonò il morso, impaziente. Stiles la lasciò libera di decidere cosa fare, lasciando che la lieve presa che teneva sulle redini diminuisse fino a scomparire. Chi era lui per negarle qualcosa?

“Stiles-” lo chiamò Scott, sgomento, mentre la cavalla passava al piccolo galoppo con fare disinvolto.

Sentì il rumore di zoccoli dietro di sé, ma non si prese la briga di guardare. I soldati e soldatesse di fronte a lui erano chiaramente Hale, avevano i colori della famiglia reale e il loro stemma sull’uniforme. C’era un cavaliere in posizione di punta con un elmo dalla foggia dettagliata che gli copriva il volto. Era qualcuno d’importante, ma lui non aveva idea di chi potesse essere. Sapeva ben poco delle strutture governative di questo regno a lui estraneo. Non aveva mai pensato che un giorno avrebbe dovuto averci a che fare. Il cavaliere al comando sollevò una mano per proteggere gli occhi dalla luce del tramonto, quindi spronò il cavallo con un colpo dei talloni e lo fece scattare verso di loro, lasciandosi gli altri soldati alle spalle, con il possente animale che aumentava il distacco nonostante gli sforzi degli altri.

Il cavaliere sguainò la spada mentre gli si avvicinava, ma Stiles non sentì alcuna reazione mentre la lama brillava ogni volta che i raggi solari la colpivano, guardando la salvezza o la sua fine galoppargli incontro. Sentì delle grida dietro di sé, disperate e avventate. Il viso del cavaliere era celato dal muso ringhiante di un lupo e i suoi lunghi capelli neri volteggiavano dietro la sua schiena.

Camaro rallentò, emettendo un dolce nitrito di saluto e scalpicciando sugli steli d’erba per esprimere la sua energia senza violare lo spazio dell’altro animale. Quest’ultimo sbuffò ed emise un nitrito di risposta, fermandosi bruscamente quando il cavaliere degli Hale tirò le redini. La spada venne inclinata improvvisamente in alto, con la punta diretta verso la gola di Stiles.

“Chi cazzo _sei_ tu?” chiese con tono perentorio una voce femminile proveniente dalle fauci dell’elmo.

Lui non rispose. Abbassò lo sguardo con aria impassibile sull’arma puntata verso di lui, riconoscendo i solchi discreti lavorati nel metallo. Era una sorella della lama di Derek, un’arma che aveva esaminato infinite volte.

“Laura!” chiamò Lydia, facendo fermare la cavalla così bruscamente da far scivolare gli zoccoli sul terreno. “Ti supplico, abbi pazien-”

“È in sella a Camaro!” sbottò l’altra, avvicinando il filo della lama alla sua pelle. “Dov’è mio Fratello?”

Ripeté la domanda e gli toccò la parte inferiore del mento con la punta della spada, fredda e dura, eppure in qualche modo surreale. Altrettanto velocemente, si allontanò dalla lama quando Camaro cambiò posizione di propria iniziativa. Ci furono improvvisamente delle grida, provenienti da Scott, seguite dall’arrivo dei soldati al seguito di Laura. Lydia stava imprecando, facendo voltare la cavalla per porsi tra il tenente, con la spada sguainata d’impulso, e la direzione in cui l’aveva puntata: ovvero dove l’Erede al trono stava minacciando di tagliargli la gola.

“Sciocco!” sibilò Lydia, deflettendo la spada di Scott con la propria, facendo allontanare la cavalla rubata con un colpo di spalla del suo animale, mentre soldati e soldatesse li raggiungevano e gridavano loro di deporre le armi. “Completo imbecille!”

“Sto solo-”

Ma a quel punto i soldati lo circondarono, allontanandolo a forza dalla loro principessa.

“Dov’è?” chiese di nuovo Laura con tono perentorio, ignorando tutti tranne Stiles, di fronte a lei, fissandolo con occhi pallidi e brillanti e implacabili attraverso i fori dell’elmo.

Erano così simili a quelli di Derek.

“Se n’è andato,” si sentì sussurrare.

Ci fu una scintilla di terrore e furia nei suoi occhi, ora spalancati.

“È morto?” domandò con insistenza.

“Non lo sappiamo,” intervenne Lydia, facendo rivoltare la cavalla infastidita, irrompendo nel mezzo della scena. “Che Khotol mi bendi gli occhi, Laura, metti _via_ la dannata spada!”

“Lui _chi_ è? Perché è in sella a Camaro? Perché non dovrei ucciderlo in questo istante per il furto del destriero del principe?” chiese con tutta la sua autorità, rivolgendo lo sguardo e le domande a Lydia, dato che lui si stava rivelando inutile.

“Stiles. È… di Derek,” rispose, facendo un breve gesto verso di lui.

“È il _cosa_ di Derek?” domandò l’altra, abbassando però la spada, almeno un po’.

“È _di Derek_ ,” ripeté Lydia, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Cosa pensi che intenda, Laura? Chi potrebbe cavalcare Camaro, se non una persona a lui vicina?”

“Se mi avessi fatto questa domanda ieri, avrei detto che nessuno potesse cavalcarla, a prescindere dalla sua vicinanza a mio Fratello,” ribatté la principessa, ma questa volta il suo sguardo era più indagatore che infuriato quando lo osservò. Sollevò la visiera dell’elmo dopo un attimo, rivelando dei lineamenti che dovevano contraddistinguere tutti i membri della famiglia Hale: occhi di un pallido verde bluastro, un naso dritto e dalle ossa fini, folte sopracciglia scure e una bocca incurvata all’ingiù.

“Dov’è Derek?” chiese di nuovo, con voce più bassa, benché il tono di comando fosse ancora presente.

Stiles scosse la testa e, quando le parole gli si bloccarono in gola con un piccolo schiocco, Lydia rispose al suo posto.

“Crediamo che Peter l’abbia fatto prigioniero.”

Quando Stiles emise un suono amareggiato, lei inclinò la testa di lato e aggiunse: “Come minimo. Potrebbe essere peggio.”

“Per mano di Peter? Certamente il suo stesso…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, guardandola di sbieco.

Lydia ricambiò con uno sguardo significativo in cui erano racchiuse conversazioni passate e avvenimenti di cui Stiles non era al corrente. Poi voltò la testa e osservò la sagoma distante della compagnia di soldati e soldatesse che Laura stava guidando verso ovest.

“Mi ero aspettata… Ci hai messo più tempo di quanto avessi sperato.”

La principessa la osservò con un’espressione complicata e lo sguardo con cui le rispose Lydia fu altrettanto incomprendibile per Stiles, il quale conosceva a malapena queste donne, figurarsi il loro passato.

Lydia scosse leggermente il capo e guardò di nuovo la cavalleria in avvicinamento.

“Quanti uomini hai portato? Peter ha almeno tre plotoni a sua disposizione. Le forze di Derek sono state dirottate a nord.”

Laura scosse la testa, rinfoderando la spada con il movimento fluido e stridente dato dalla pratica.

“Non abbastanza da sopraffare l’esercito e difenderci allo stesso tempo dagli Argent, se è questo che stavi chiedendo.”

L’altra strinse le labbra.

“Non ci sarà bisogno di affrontare gli Argent,” intervenne Scott, alzando la voce per farsi sentire da dietro la barriera che i soldati avevano creato tra lui e l’Erede.

Una dei cavalieri si guardò alle spalle, rivolgendo alla principessa un’espressione interrogativa; quest’ultima passò lo sguardo su loro due. Lydia inclinò la testa in modo cauto e Laura rivolse un cenno alla soldatessa. I cavalieri rilassarono la postura e permisero a Scott di avvicinarsi lentamente al loro gruppo.

“Entrambe le parti sono state sabotate,” spiegò quello. “Sappiamo che Peter ha trattenuto informazioni e ha attivamente danneggiato la nostra posizione militare. Sta succedendo qualcosa di simile oltre confine. La Corona non vuole la guerra, esattamente come noi, ma la disinformazione li ha portati qui.”

Laura aveva un’ara scettica. “Può darsi che sia come dici, ma sono gli _Argent_. Non possiamo aspettarci che battano in ritirata ad attacco iniziato. Non senza delle concessioni… significative.”

“Lady Allison Argent ha un ruolo nel gioco,” continuò Scott a bassa voce. “Come dice Lydia, Peter e Derek non sono più dalla stessa parte. Quello che non sapete è cos’ha causato questa rottura. Peter fece rapire Lady Allison, ma non aveva in mente una negoziazione. Il suo piano era giustiziarla brutalmente e ben in vista, per inviare un messaggio a ovest.”

Laura impallidì. “Così facendo… avremmo perso ogni speranza di rappacificamento!”

“È la stessa conclusione a cui arrivammo noi,” affermò il tenente, scoccando un’occhiata verso Stiles alla ricerca di sostegno. Lui annuì e Scott continuò con più sicurezza: “È per questo che io e Derek la liberammo e la riconducemmo sana e salva al confine. Boyd la sta riportando a casa. Metterà in ordine la situazione.”

“Allora Batto non ha smesso di sorriderci. È una ragazza onorevole, da quello che so,” concordò Laura con fare incerto.

“Ciononostante, non possiamo permetterci di perdere tempo,” affermò Lydia, facendo voltare la cavalla.

“No,” concordò Laura. “Dobbiamo salvare mio Fratello.”

Stiles la fissò. Davvero credeva che… Sì, stava rivolgendo un segnale con la mano ai suoi soldati e le forze restanti cambiarono formazione e compattarono i ranghi.

“Aspettate. Vostra Altezza, aspettate! Potrebbe essere troppo tardi,” intervenne Scott, con tono dispiaciuto ma determinato. “Non possiamo attaccare alla cieca! E se Derek-”

Ma Laura gli rivolse un’occhiata severa. “Tu puoi fare quello che più ti aggrada,” gli rispose con tono noncurante. La sua voce raggiunse tutto il plotone quando comunicò l’ordine: “Continuiamo ad avanzare! Mio Zio risponderà dei suoi misfatti alla Corona.”

Stiles sfiorò i fianchi di Camaro con i talloni e lei si voltò immediatamente, scuotendo la testa e sollevando gli zoccoli per la necessità di muoversi. L’Erede lo guardò e annuì e, insieme, partirono al galoppo.

 

-o0o-

 

Peter non era tornato a fargli visita, indicando chiaramente quanto poco importasse la sua vita, ora che aveva fatto la sua mossa. Più passava il tempo, più si convinceva che sarebbe finito ammazzato di botte. Uno sfortunato incidente che non avrebbe inciso granché sul risultato finale.

Gli stivali e i pugni di Whittermore avevano lasciato marchi, sovrapponendosi gli uni agli altri. La tortura non era stata granché seria, a prescindere dai danni fisici. Erano stati più che altro una punizione, nulla di più. Un passo falso sul confine che separava il desiderio di Jackson di disfarsi di lui e l’eventualità che suo Zio avesse ancora bisogno di Derek.

Di recente gli era stato concesso di perdere conoscenza o il lusso di dormire solo per pochissimi momenti, non riuscendo a trovare un qualche sollievo dal dolore. Invece continuava a perdere e ritrovare la lucidità, senza mai riuscire a sfuggire al miasma di agonia che lo circondava. Ogni respiro gli faceva dolere le costole incrinate, ogni battito del cuore gli faceva pulsare di nuovo la testa.

La mancanza di cibo e quei rari sorsi d’acqua forniti dalla soldatessa bruna stavano iniziando a farsi sentire. Era difficile concentrarsi sui propri pensieri, sull’obiettivo di scappare da questo posto. La mente, invece, continuava a divagare verso Stiles, a chiedersi cosa gli fosse accaduto. Nei momenti peggiori, risentiva a ripetizione le orribili parole di suo Zio, creando incubi pieni d’immagini da cui non riusciva a sfuggire.

Per quanto fosse terribile il dolore nei momenti di semi-coscienza, i sogni erano peggio.

Era sempre lo stesso, ripetuto all’infinito. Cadeva in ginocchio nella sua tenda, di fronte alle pellicce bianche impilate sul giaciglio, striate da enormi chiazze di sangue cremisi. Le tirava via una a una con mani tremanti, rivelando quelle sottostanti e sempre più sangue, finché non ne erano completamente ricoperte. Le sue mani ne erano zuppe, gocciolanti, mentre singhiozzava alla ricerca d’aria che non riusciva a inalare, e infine strappava via l’ultima pelliccia a brandelli, rivelando una sagoma spezzata e nuda che conosceva in modo troppo intimo per poterla scambiare con un’altra, a discapito delle sue membra straziate.

E poi apriva gli occhi, impossibili e dorati, pieni di morte e accuse, e Derek si svegliava di soprassalto.

Era quasi grato di come il dolore fisico lo riportasse velocemente alla realtà, ricordandogli che quello che era accaduto nel sogno non fosse vero.

Un lieve suono riportò la sua attenzione al presente.

Era sveglio e quasi vigile quando l’entrata della tenda si aprì, benché questa volta fosse notte fonda. Dallo spiraglio non sgorgò alcun raggio di luce e i suoni dell’accampamento erano smorzati, dietro alle due figure. Non riusciva a distinguerne i volti, ma entrarono silenziosamente e richiusero i lembi della tenda dietro di loro.

Gli si avvicinarono e Derek rimase dov’era, non che avesse molta scelta, e anche meno energia da sprecare in movimenti futili. Si chiese se fosse arrivato il momento, se uno dei traditori avesse deciso di impartirgli la punizione finale sfruttando il manto scuro della notte.

Ma la persona che gli s’inginocchiò davanti non era uno degli uomini di Peter – non proprio.

“Sergente,” sussurrò.

“Mio signore!” rispose quello con tono sconvolto. “Oh, Khalah, non avevo idea… State… Ma certo che no. Da quanto- No, certo, mi è già stato detto…” farfugliò Finstock.

L’altro individuo si avvicinò e Derek riconobbe la soldatessa bruna, quella che gli aveva portato l’acqua.

“Mio Zio è un traditore,” disse, biascicando leggermente. “Ha tradito la Regina.”

Finstock rimase per un attimo in silenzio. Poi affermò con tono amaro: “Ha tradito molte persone.”

Non si poteva negare la verità delle sue parole, sebbene Derek sapesse che il sergente stava pensando a un altro giovane. Forse non poteva conquistarsi completamente la sua lealtà, ma sperava che questo dettaglio potesse essere un incentivo sufficiente. Che rafforzasse la sua diffidenza nei confronti del Lord Generale abbastanza da garantire che, se ce ne fosse la possibilità…

“Perché siete qui?” chiese, troppo stanco per cercare di essere discreto.

“Potete camminare?” chiese la ragazza, inginocchiandosi e portandogli alle labbra un otre d’acqua.

Bevve il liquido fresco e, benché per il momento si stesse dissetando, la gola gli ardeva ancora per la sete. Poi chiese: “A quale scopo? Non ho la forza di scappare e non riuscirei a nascondermi a lungo nell’accampamento. Non ho intenzione di mettere altri a rischio.”

Finstock emise un grugnito concorde, ma si torse anche le mani, scoccando occhiate veloci all’entrata.

“Non sopravvivrete a lungo, se continuerà così,” rispose lei, ma non gli diede torto, continuando invece a porgergli l’otre per bere.

“Stiles. Che notizie avete di lui?”

Finstock scosse la testa. “Ben poco. Ha rubato un cavallo e se l’è data a gambe. Da quanto ne sappiamo, nessuno ha sentito o visto altro. Lord Peter non ha mandato nessuno sulle sue tracce.”

Derek chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa sul suolo per un momento, mentre veniva attraversato da un profondo sollievo. Non era una situazione ideale, ma era abbastanza. Stiles era pieno di risorse. Avrebbe trovato un modo per sopravvivere. Era abbastanza.

“Non c’è nulla che possiate fare per me. Non ancora,” disse infine, raccogliendo le forze e tentando di concentrarsi. “Non dovete attardarvi qui. Ma se potete, diffondete la voce del tradimento di Peter. Inviate soldati ricognitori in tutte le direzioni che potete. Sta nascondendo la verità sulle forze degli Argent. Se volete avere una chance di farcela… L’Erede è a est, se qualcuno riuscisse a raggiungerla…”

Finstock annuì e aprì la bocca per rispondere, quando la donna lo zittì con un sibilo, facendo scattare la testa verso l’apertura. Si sentivano dei passi in avvicinamento e lei passò all’azione, allungando la mano dietro la schiena di Derek e infilzando qualcosa nel terreno accanto al palo centrale. Le corde che lo legavano si allentarono bruscamente, ma non caddero a terra – non era comunque in grado di scappare, quindi liberarlo sarebbe stato inutile. Anche peggio, se qualcuno se ne fosse accorto. Ma apprezzava il gesto, che gli permise di riavviare la circolazione nelle mani. Magari avrebbe anche potuto liberarsi da solo, applicando la forza sufficiente…

Ma non c’era tempo per le spiegazioni. La soldatessa spinse Finstock verso il lato più lontano della tenda, coprendogli la bocca con una mano quando la riaprì. I passi si fermarono dall’altro lato dell’apertura, seguiti da una lama di luce, ambrata e dolorosamente brillante: la torcia e l’uomo che la teneva in mano entrarono nello spazio ristretto.

Derek si sforzò di mettersi seduto per attirare l’attenzione del nuovo arrivato e, nel tempo che c’impiegò a spostarsi, la ragazza e il sergente svanirono oltre i lembi della tenda. I suoni della loro ritirata vennero coperti dalla sua domanda futile: “Chi va là?”

Le parole roche gli bruciarono la gola. Non che gliene importasse. Ormai era stanco, sfinito da tutta questa faccenda.

La persona rimase un attimo in silenzio, con i lineamenti celati dal bagliore delle fiamme tra di loro, poi gli si accovacciò di fronte, mettendo da parte la torcia.

“Mi ritrovo… rattristato da questo epilogo,” disse suo Zio con uno strano tono di voce. “Mi sono affezionato alla tua presenza al mio fianco in queste ultime campagne.”

Derek scoccò un’occhiata verso il suo viso, quel poco che riusciva a vedere. Era ubriaco, forse? Non importava. Appoggiò la testa sul terreno e chiuse gli occhi.

Non avrebbe fatto da marionetta.

 

-o0o-

 

L’Erede non era una donna cauta – non ci volle molto per scoprirlo. Lasciò la maggior parte delle sue forze indietro, seguendo un passo di marcia più regolare. Per quanto riguardava lei e una manciata dei suoi uomini e donne migliori, galopparono a tutta velocità verso l’accampamento del Lord Generale. Avanzavano con tale rapidità che gli stendardi erano ben assicurati alle selle, in modo da essere spiegati quando fosse stato necessario, ma per il momento erano arrotolati all’asta in modo da non interferire con la loro corsa. Era possibile che l’Erede venisse accolta da una raffica di frecce, senza gli stendardi reali a identificarla.

Il suo stallone era grande quanto Camaro, con zampe più lunghe per adattarlo a vaste distanze piuttosto che al combattimento diretto, ma era comunque massiccio. Stiles aveva l’impressione che discendessero dalla stessa linea. I due animali si lasciavano spesso indietro gli altri cavalieri e sentivano tutti una gran frustrazione ogni volta che dovevano rallentare per aspettarli. Scott, sulla sua modesta cavalla rubata, perse parecchio terreno nonostante i suoi sforzi di stare al passo. La snella cavalla di razza Enaaban di Lydia non faceva alcuna fatica a seguire la loro andatura, ma continuava a essere sfuggente, facendosi scorgere solo a intermittenza, quando Stiles si voltava a cercarla.

Rimase al fianco sinistro di Laura, aggrappandosi alla scintilla di convinzione di poter trovare Derek vivo e vegeto. Lui era troppo stanco per crederci, troppo provato dalle difficoltà delle settimane passate. Ma poteva seguire lei.

Laura cavalcava in un silenzio tetro, e Stiles conosceva bene il senso di colpa che le vedeva in fondo agli occhi ogni volta che dovevano rallentare per bere o far riposare i cavalli. Ma, quando l’accampamento fu in vista, non ci fu nulla che potesse fermarli. Laura abbassò la visiera e spronò lo stallone alla carica; per quanto lui fosse tanto sguarnito quanto lei fosse armata dalla testa ai piedi, Stiles le restò comunque al fianco. Gli altri rimasero indietro, ma non per una loro colpa. Camaro e lo stallone nero correvano con una determinazione con non lasciava spazio per nient’altro.

Laura seguì il suo consiglio e irruppe nell’accampamento dal punto in cui si trovava il vecchio plotone di Greenberg. A prescindere dalla lealtà che potessero avere o meno per Derek, pensava che la loro inettitudine in generale avrebbe rallentato di molto la reazione all’invasione dei cavalieri. Furono lenti come aveva previsto, benché in molti fossero armati e indossassero l’uniforme come si doveva. Anche così, però, trasmisero il richiamo di allarme in modo poco convinto. Forse riconoscevano l’Erede o i loro cavalli o chissà che altro.

L’allarme si diffuse comunque nell’accampamento, ma non abbastanza velocemente da avere un impatto.

Stiles indicò la via verso la tenda del Lord Generale, facendo loro risparmiare solo qualche momento, ma ogni secondo era importante. La raggiunsero al galoppo prima che potesse arrivare più di una dozzina di soldati, i quali comunque esitarono alla vista dell’Erede che smontava.

“Peter!” gridò.

Stiles scese dopo di lei, stringendo nel pugno il pugnale. Non voleva altro che affrontare di nuovo il Lord Generale, ma allontanarsi dalla protezione di Laura in quel momento sarebbe stato un suicidio. Di certo non avevano concesso a Derek il lusso di rimanere nella sua tenda e il resto dell’accampamento era troppo vasto per permettergli di cercarlo da solo.

“È l’Erede!” esclamò qualcuno e il mormorio dei presenti aumentò con intenso fervore.

I richiami dei soldati si fecero più confusi man mano che si avvicinavano al centro dell’azione, con i comandanti che si facevano strada tra gli uomini e donne per sbraitare insulti e ordini. Camaro e lo stallone cambiarono posizione per fare loro scudo, formando un muro nero dietro di loro, facendo scattare gli zoccoli e minacciando di mordere chi si avvicinasse.

Il Lord Generale scostò i lembi dell’entrata, muovendo piano le mani vuote, mentre un’espressione sorpresa gli ammorbidiva i lineamenti.

“Nipote mia,” disse, emergendo finalmente dalla tenda. I lembi non si richiusero dietro di lui, separandosi di nuovo per far passare Whittermore, il quale aveva già sguainato la spada. Un suo schiocco delle dita bastò a far affiorare altri soldati dalla folla, i quali gli si disposero attorno, mentre Peter continuava: “Che notizie ci porti?”

“Non sei scaltro quanto credi, Zio. La Corona è venuta a conoscenza del tuo tradimento,” annunciò Laura con voce forte e sicura, emettendo un’aura di potere e autorità che in qualche modo riusciva a obliterare perfino la presenza possente del Lord Generale. Le sue parole provocarono sibili di sgomento da parte degli astanti, mentre sussurri confusi le ripetevano e diffondevano a macchia d’olio.

“Ci hai traditi tutti.”

A Stiles veniva la nausea al solo guardarlo, ma era certo che avessero colto di sorpresa il Lord Generale. Si sentì riempire da un’amara soddisfazione mentre lo osservava assumere un atteggiamento evasivo e vulnerabile, guardandosi attorno per valutare la situazione. Come un topo in trappola. Ma non avevano ancora vinto e, almeno in apparenza, Peter si fece più sicuro di sé.

“Di certo c’è stato un fraintendimento,” affermò quello, sollevando le mani in modo supplicante.

“Se hai fatto del male a mio Fratello, ne pagherai il prezzo con il sangue, Zio,” rispose Laura, impassibile.

Le sue parole suscitarono ulteriore tensione tra le guardie leali che li circondavano. Lui vide la mano di Jackson stringere la presa sull’elsa e a quel punto i soldati accanto al Lord Tenente sguainarono le spade. Individui pronti a sabotare un’intera Nazione non avrebbero esitato a disfarsi dell’Erede, se avessero pensato di farla franca.

Le dita gli facevano male da quanto forte stava stringendo l’impugnatura del pugnale. Scoccò un’occhiata dietro di sé, verso la sagoma delle armate in avvicinamento. Erano troppo lontani per intervenire, se avessero attaccato adesso.

Ma Laura non era ignara della loro posizione. “E se dovessi infliggere ulteriori tradimenti alla Corona,” continuò con tono glaciale, “se non dovessi essere qui quando arriveranno, i miei soldati hanno l’ordine di cancellare dalla faccia della Terra ogni singolo traditore nel regno.”

“Laura,” rispose Peter, dando l’impressione di abbandonare la messinscena, riabbassando le mani. Il suo viso sembrava quasi onesto, benché lui non gli credesse per niente. “Laura, non è qui. Se n’è andato dopo il nostro alterco. Non ho idea di cosa ti abbia raccontato quello schiavo, ma Derek se n’è andato. Tutto qua.”

La principessa esitò per un singolo momento, rivolgendo lo sguardo di lato, verso Stiles. Era un estraneo per lei e uno schiavo, per di più – un dettaglio che nessuno si era preso la briga di fornirle, finora. Non gli rimaneva altro che le proprie convinzioni. Lo sguardo di Laura lo superò lievemente, trovando Camaro, al che aggrottò bruscamente le sopracciglia.

Il rombo di zoccoli aumentò di volume man mano che l’avanguardia irrompeva nell’accampamento. Ora non erano molto distanti e l’Erede si voltò di nuovo verso suo zio.

Estrasse la seconda spada, emettendo un suono limpido e tintinnante mentre sgusciava fuori dal fodero. Tagliò chiaramente il mormorio della folla, facendo attutire tutti i sussurri.

“Sciocca,” mormorò Peter, con un’espressione sempre più infuriata.

Ma lei non gli rivolse la parola, negandogli il peso della sua attenzione.

“Soldati! Uomini e donne del regno!” invocò, girando lentamente su se stessa, incontrando lo sguardo di ogni osservatore. “Voi che avete sudato e sofferto per il vostro Paese. Gli uni per gli altri. Per le vostre case e le vostre famiglie. Chi servite?”

“Io servo la Corona!” rispose immediatamente una giovane soldatessa con corti capelli scuri e occhi brillanti.

“Serviamo la Corona!” fece eco Finstock un attimo dopo, e rapidamente quelle parole si diffusero, ripetute con sicurezza sempre maggiore, inneggiate a gran voce dagli uomini leali e da quelli abbastanza saggi da capire che la situazione volgesse ora a favore di Laura.

Gente come Whittermore non ne fu influenzata, ma c’erano altri soldati che iniziavano a esitare. Alcuni abbassarono perfino la spada e, seguendo l’esempio dei primi, un numero sempre più grande la rinfoderò.

“Portami da mio Fratello,” ordinò Laura, rivolgendosi a chi aveva risposto più rapidamente alla sua richiesta di lealtà. La giovane annuì bruscamente e fece loro cenno di seguirla. Lei la seguì subito, con passi lunghi e sicuri, mentre attorno a loro scoppiavano proteste e disordini. Sentiva discussioni, con Whittermore che gridava a un subordinato di fermarli, mentre altri denunciavano a gran voce il tradimento.

Era davvero _vivo_ , allora? Per un momento, sconvolto, non riuscì a muoversi mentre la folla gli ribolliva attorno. Poi, tutto d’un tratto, si ritrovò a camminare, superando con uno spintone un uomo che aveva chiuso il varco tra lui e l’Erede, rincorrendo lei e la donna che li stava guidando.

Gli batteva il cuore a mille, ogni faticoso respiro gli si aggrappava alla gola, mentre le raggiungeva.

La soldatessa rivolse uno sguardo complesso verso Laura mentre si avvicinavano a una tenda identica a tutte le altre, allungando la mano e sfiorandole brevemente il polso come per rassicurarla. Poi scostò il lembo dell’entrata, strattonandolo in modo da sciogliere i lacci che lo tenevano in posizione e facendo entrare la luce in quel pozzo buio.

Stiles si dimenticò di tutto il resto, barcollando in avanti alla vista del principe guerriero accasciato per terra, premuto al palo centrale. S’inginocchiò goffamente, facendo comparire certamente dei lividi sotto l’orlo sgualcito delle vesti, gattonando disperatamente verso di lui.

“Derek, Derek!” chiamò, con voce roca, sollevandogli il capo e posandoselo dolcemente in grembo.

Aveva un occhio così gonfio da non poterlo aprire, ma l’altro si schiuse, ammiccando piano. L’Erede si disfò velocemente delle corde che lo legavano, mentre la giovane faceva da guardia contro la folla scalpitante di soldati che li avevano seguiti; si sentivano descrizioni di quello che c’era nella tenda passare di voce in voce, come un ritornello di sgomento che si ripeteva a non finire.

“Come sta?” chiese Laura con tono perentorio, guardando Stiles mentre gettava di lato le corde.

La mano di Derek, ora libera, salì faticosamente fino al suo viso, afferrandogli forte la mandibola e posizionandolo dove lo potesse guardare bene in volto. Quando la principessa ripeté la domanda, Stiles interruppe il contatto visivo e cominciò a esaminarlo, scostandogli la casacca per controllare i lividi, ma Derek rispose per lui. “Sopravvivrò,” disse con voce roca. “Laura, è stato Peter, ha-”

“Lo so,” disse lei, annuendo seccamente mentre si rialzava in piedi. C’era una strana nota nella sua voce quando aggiunse: “Il tuo Stiles mi ha detto tutto.”

Aveva di nuovo la spada in mano quando la soldatessa comparve accanto a lui e gli spinse tra le mani un otre d’acqua. L’Erede si diresse verso l’entrata e l’altra la imitò, ma il modo quasi disperato in cui Derek stava fissando l’otre lo distrasse. Cercò di aprirlo con una mano sola, quindi lo stappò con i denti, per poi versare un po’ d’acqua sulle sue labbra.

“Prenditi cura di lui,” gli disse Laura con un tono di voce che non ammetteva repliche. “Io devo andare a occuparmi di un traditore.”

Stiles sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei e Derek s’irrigidì tra le sue braccia, cercando di sollevarsi, ma Laura non aveva intenzione di aspettare. Abbassò la visiera ringhiante dell’elmo e si tuffò a passo di marcia nell’ammasso di persone all’esterno, con la soldatessa alle calcagna. Si sentivano grida e tutto stava procedendo così velocemente che faceva fatica a starci dietro: una parte enorme di sé era concentrata sul viso di Derek, sulla sua vita.

L’altro lo spinse via, obbligandolo a scostarsi abbastanza da mettersi carponi, sollevandosi lentamente in ginocchio. Stiles smise di cercare di tenerlo dov’era, scattando in piedi e infilandogli un braccio sotto le ascelle, aiutandolo a mettersi in piedi facendogli agganciare un braccio attorno al proprio collo.

Insieme, uscirono con passo incerto dalla tenda e, benché ci fossero ancora delle persone radunate lì attorno, la maggior parte dell’attenzione e dell’assembramento aveva seguito l’Erede. Si sentivano grida più in là, mentre sempre più cavalieri delle truppe di Laura irrompevano nell’accampamento, sagome in uniformi scure che s’introducevano e mischiavano con gli uomini del Lord Generale come olio versato sull’acqua.

“Forza,” disse Stiles, stringendo la presa attorno alla parte alta della sua schiena e cercando di evitare il costato coperto di lividi. “Ritorniamo alla vostra tenda.”

“Non lì!” sbottò Derek, affondandogli le dita nella spalla mentre cercava di raddrizzarsi, non facendosi guidare da lui.

“Avete bisogno di riposarvi, mio signore!” ribatté lui con tono altrettanto brusco.

Ma l’espressione dell’altro era tetra e immutabile e li diresse verso la sorgente del rumore, dov’erano radunati i soldati. “Ho bisogno de essere presente. Nel caso in cui…”

Stiles cedette, rafforzando la presa sulla sua cinta e sostenendolo mentre camminavano lentamente verso le grida e il clangore di metallo su metallo. La tunica sotto le sue dita era irrigidita da sudore, sangue e polvere, come provava anche il suo odore, e lui dovette ammiccare per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciavano d’inondargli gli occhi al sollievo quasi doloroso di averlo trovato in vita e di averlo tra le braccia.

Soldati e soldatesse si erano ammassati attorno allo spiazzo e la tensione era palpabile. La maggior parte degli sguardi era fissata sul combattimento, benché attorno a loro nascessero di continuo piccole zuffe subito estinte. Vide soldati che riconosceva dal plotone di Greenberg tener testa agli uomini di Whittermore, scambiarsi minacce e insulti mentre, insieme, con gran tumulto, mantenevano il cerchio attorno all’Erede e al Lord Generale.

Man mano che si avvicinava con Derek, però, gli altri se ne accorsero. Si spintonarono l’un l’altro per aprire loro un passaggio, creando lentamente ma con costanza una via verso il centro del cerchio. Fecero strada a Derek come avevano sempre fatto, fin dal primo momento in cui Stiles aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui e capito che fosse una persona speciale. Perfino ora sui loro visi comparivano lampi impauriti alla vista del principe, con il suo volto spaventoso scurito da lividi e furia, e Stiles non poteva biasimarli.

Le dita di Derek strinsero di riflesso la presa sulla sua spalla mentre i soldati più vicini al centro facevano loro spazio, rivelando l’Erede intenta a brandire la spada in un arco aggraziato ed efficace che defletté la lama di Peter e le permise di aprirsi uno spiraglio in cui affondare il pugnale con tutta la sua ferocia.

Il Lord Generale era sfuggente, però, avvicinandosi per bloccare la traiettoria dell’affondo, assorbendo il colpo della lama sull’armatura mentre le sferrava un pugno al costato, facendola indietreggiare con passo incespicante.

Le sue lunghe gambe trasformarono il movimento in un balzo con scivolata, ritrovando l’equilibrio e spostandosi verso il fianco di suo zio. Fece una finta con la spada, che Peter schivò, ma il vero affondo andò a segno, tagliandogli la carne del braccio. Le grida degli astanti coprivano qualsiasi suono che avesse potuto emettere – fece una smorfia, ma si allontanò dall’attacco con sorprendente contegno, evitando di subire una ferita più profonda.

Laura diresse un calcio verso le sue caviglie, ma l’altro si voltò, muovendosi con altrettanta grazia spietata, usando il moto serpeggiante ed energico per rivolgerle contro la spada molto più pesante. Fu una mossa veloce, più rapida di quanto ci si potesse aspettare, e Laura indietreggiò di scatto, ma non fu abbastanza svelta. La punta dell’arma le squarciò la casacca, ferendole l’addome.

La frenesia febbrile della folla crebbe quando, per un attimo, s’intravide il rosso acceso sulla pelle attraverso lo squarcio nel cuoio nero, gocciolando dalla punta della spada del Lord Generale, e per un orribile istante lui pensò che stesse tutto per finire nel peggior modo possibile. Laura inciampò lievemente, abbassando l’arma, come se fosse sconvolta dal marchio insanguinato. I soldati e soldatesse urlavano tutt’attorno e scoppiarono combattimenti tra gli astanti; Peter usò lo slancio del movimento per sferrare un altro, potente affondo, che avrebbe potuto tranciare un braccio o un collo sottile come il suo, sembrava che mirasse al-

Non era certo di cosa fosse successo, di preciso. Ci fu della polvere sollevata da un calcio, un lampo riflesso sul pugnale, poi l’urlo di Peter e i pesanti suoni di membra e cuoio che collidevano, mentre l’Erede si voltava e balzava in avanti con una forza e sicurezza che sfidavano la sua presunta ferita. Scattò verso l’alto quando Peter cercò di sgusciare via, interrompendo il grido dell’uomo, sbattendogli la visiera ringhiante contro il viso, stordendolo con una brutale testata che gli ruppe qualche osso.

Il pugnale lampeggiò di nuovo, sfrecciando rapido in alto, due volte, e poi il Lord Generale si accasciò, scivolando dall’abbraccio della guerriera, con un’espressione stupefatta sul suo volto malconcio. Crollò ai suoi piedi, cercando con tutte le forze di mantenere il corpo in posizione eretta, benché lo stesse abbandonando, incurante della sua volontà.

Lei non esitò. In un batter d’occhio indietreggiò di un passo e riposizionò i piedi in un movimento fluido che le permise di sollevare la spada e indirizzarla verso il suo obiettivo, con una stretta rotazione dei fianchi e una spinta delle punte dei piedi che aggiunsero velocità al colpo, ruggì con un grido da far raggelare il sangue: la spada descrisse un arco scintillante nell’aria accompagnata dalle urla della folla e raggiunse con una curva perfetta il collo piegato del Lord Generale.

La lama era affilata. Non fu esattamente un taglio netto, ma fu sufficiente. Il corpo venne scosso da un sussulto, cadendo in avanti e afflosciandosi allo stesso tempo, spezzandosi con il fendente subito. Fibre di muscoli e lembi di pelle erano tutto ciò che lo tenevano unito, ormai, mentre i fiotti di sangue si trasformavano con velocità orribile in onde sempre più lente, man mano che il cuore che lo pompava iniziava a fermarsi. Gli occhi pallidi erano ciechi e vuoti, posti in una smorfia troppo indebolita per mantenere la rabbia che l’aveva composta.

Calò il silenzio, immenso e terribile, su tutto l’accampamento. Era finita.

L’Erede torreggiava sul corpo dello zio. Quando sollevò il viso verso di loro, Stiles sentì Derek ritrarsi d’impulso. Gocce cremisi le cadevano dalle zanne di metallo sulla bocca, si radunavano nei solchi incisi sotto la visiera, dandole l’aria di star piangendo lacrime di sangue.

Lei li osservò, con la maschera che nascondeva ciò che stesse provando, dandole un aspetto di potere distaccato, serenità brutale, mentre rimaneva lì in piedi, con le vesti scure coperte di macchie umide e i capelli che a tratti venivano pizzicati dal vento. Derek rispose quasi immediatamente, benché lei non gli avesse rivolto alcun segnale. Si trascinò in avanti, portando con sé Stiles, il quale si mosse con lui sia per necessità, sia perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare la presa.

Il principe si mosse come meglio poteva, benché non fosse facile. Avanzò comunque nel silenzio sommesso di una folla che tratteneva il fiato e si fermò al limitare della pozza di sangue che le si stava allargando ai piedi. L’unico avvertimento che gli diede fu una veloce stretta alla spalla e, benché non fosse un movimento che veniva naturale a un mandriano delle pianure, il suo corpo rispose a quello di Derek come se fosse un istinto con cui era nato. S’inginocchiarono – irrigiditi e tremanti, ma s’inginocchiarono.

“Alla Corona,” disse Derek, con voce roca ma con abbastanza autorità da sovrastare il silenzio. Lui riusciva a vedere i movimenti della sua bocca, come se ci fossero altre parole che volesse dire, o che _dovesse_ dire, ma il suo occhio buono era velato dal dolore. Premette le dita sulla spalla di Stiles e spostò lo sguardo verso di lui, appannato ma cercando comunque di parlare e lui improvvisamente capì.

Sapeva di cosa avesse bisogno. Di cosa fosse necessario fare per stare al fianco di Derek.

“Alla Corona!” annunciò. “All’Erede e al principe presto giuramento!”

Non importava che il suo servizio fosse già stato acquistato, che coloro che lo sapevano avrebbero pensato che le sue parole non avessero significato oltre all’importanza del momento, ma non era così. L’aveva dato di sua spontanea volontà e, forse, se ne sarebbe pentito. Forse non avrebbe mai più ritrovato quella pace con Derek, quel santuario di fiducia preziosa che avevano imparato a condividere, nonostante tutto. Forse avrebbe finito per prestare servizio a vita in un Paese di cui non era figlio, morendo senza mai rivedere le pianure.

Ma qui, ora, sceglieva di giurare.

Derek lo stava osservando con qualcosa d’imperscrutabile nello sguardo, qualcosa di selvaggio e pieno di dolore e di _vita_ e Stiles sollevò goffamente una mano per toccargli la mandibola, solo per un brevissimo istante.

Le grida della folla crebbero, con le voci che ripetevano le sue parole, facendogli eco e opponendovisi e innescando delle zuffe, ma i soldati di Laura ebbero facilmente la meglio. Whittermore venne allontanato a forza, insieme ad alcuni soldati, quelli ancora a lui leali che facevano resistenza. Il coro che inneggiava _‘Alla Corona!’_ continuava a ripetersi con forza e armonia crescenti, inondando l’accampamento, soffocando le proteste.

A Stiles non importava. Si limitò a incorniciare il viso malconcio di Derek nella mano, stringendolo a sé con tutto il fervore che riuscì, tenendo sempre a mente le sue ferite. E l’altro ricambiò lo sguardo con la stessa intensità, lo stesso disperato dolore.

“Venite,” disse Laura, con la voce roca per l’emozione dietro alla maschera ringhiante mentre puliva con un guizzo del polso la spada, facendo gocciolare a terra il sangue rimasto, per poi rinfoderarsela al fianco. “Ora devi riposarti, Fratello.”

S’inchinò in avanti e gli afferrò il braccio, facendo leva per sollevare il suo peso, superiore al proprio. Con gli sforzi congiunti di tutti e tre, lo fecero alzare in piedi. I tenenti dell’Erede si stavano occupando con efficienza del caos, prendendo le redini della situazione e impartendo ordini a gran voce alle figure di autorità rimaste, mandando soldati e soldatesse a riunirsi in gran fretta ai propri squadroni e i servitori alle loro postazioni di lavoro.

La soldatessa bruna scattò verso il centro dello spazzo e nessuno degli uomini di Laura batté ciglio, benché continuassero ad allontanare altre persone. Lei sollevò la testa mentre la giovane si avvicinava, con in viso un’espressione imperscrutabile, spezzata solo dal lieve incurvamento delle labbra quando abbassò lo sguardo sul punto non protetto dall’armatura, dove la lama di Peter aveva quasi inferto il colpo fatale.

Laura sollevò la visiera e allungò una mano verso di lei, stringendole forte la spalla. Benché non stessero facendo altro che guardarsi negli occhi, con espressioni immutate, lui riconobbe da sé cosa stesse accadendo tra loro due.

“Mio Fratello,” disse quella dopo un momento, e la giovane annuì bruscamente, interrompendo la scena per voltarsi e prendere il suo posto di supporto, mentre l’Erede si allontanò di un passo, passando già lo sguardo sulla folla.

La sua gente.

Ma, prima che potesse avanzare e assumere il comando, prima che loro potessero dirigersi verso la tenda di Derek, dal lato opposto dell’accampamento si levò un nuovo mormorio e grida di avvertimento. Stiles cercò di continuare ad allontanarsi, ma Derek era cocciuto come sempre e si girò per affrontare la novità.

Era un cavaliere, un messaggero in ritorno da una missione di ricognizione a giudicare dall’abbigliamento e dalle gambe lunghe del cavallo. Esitò quando piombò nel bel mezzo di quella confusione, passando lo sguardo inquisitore sul corpo del Lord Generale e poi sulla postura regale dell’Erede, giungendo a una conclusione e scivolando giù dalla sella.

S’inginocchiò con agio, benché avesse il fiatone tanto quanto l’animale dietro di lui, che posava il peso da uno zoccolo all’altro, zuppo di sudore.

“Vostra Altezza,” cominciò, con voce flebile per lo sforzo. “Gli Argent sono in marcia. Abbiamo un giorno, due al massimo.”

Derek li fece avvicinare e Laura lo guardò, con la tensione che le irrigidiva le spalle.

“Il resto delle mie forze è a un giorno da qui,” disse.

“Le mie sono a due, forse meno, se hanno pensato che fosse… La cavalleria potrebbe farcela,” ripose Derek. “Non so con precisione dove si siano diretti, ho lasciato loro ordini aperti.”

“Il tuo compagno di viaggio… ha detto di aver lasciato il plotone di Boyd,” precisò Laura, guardando Stiles con sguardo acuto.

“Scott potrebbe…” iniziò, guardandosi attorno nell’accampamento. Si rese conto solo in quel momento di non aver visto né lui né Lydia. Per tutto il giorno. Corrugò la fronte e scosse la testa. “Non penso che gli sia stato detto granché.”

“Manda dei cavalieri in avanscoperta – adesso. Tutti quelli che abbiamo. Non faranno la differenza, se non potremo evitare di fare battaglia,” affermò Laura, scoccando un’occhiata verso la soldatessa mora, la quale annuì rapidamente, lasciando il braccio di Derek e immergendosi con passo scattante nella confusione attorno a loro.

Il principe emise un grugnito concorde, o qualcosa di simile, e sua sorella lo guardò con espressione severa ma occhi attenti, nascondendo sollievo dietro al portamento regale.

“Riposa, ora. Non puoi fare granché, fino a domani.”

Riusciva a sentire che Derek volesse opporsi, ma non gliene diede l’opportunità, guidandolo nell’altra direzione, mentre l’Erede si voltava e marciava nella direzione che aveva preso la sua amante.

Gli ci volle un po’ per arrivare alla tenda, mentre l’adrenalina svaniva e la tensione si accumulava nelle membra di Derek man mano che si avvicinavano, mostrando chiaramente la sofferenza sul viso. Per Stiles era frustrante sentirsi sull’orlo del pianto, dopo tutto quello che era successo, la freschezza di aver visto il sangue che aveva voluto versare così disperatamente venir assorbito dal terreno, il pozzo di paura per l’esercito in marcia verso di loro, tutto impilato sotto alla fitta che sentiva per essere di nuovo accanto a Derek.

L’entrata di cuoio era aperta e fu quasi un colpo al cuore vederne l’interno, il modo in cui nulla fosse cambiato dal giorno della sua fuga. Lo stesso disordine, le stesse pellicce macchiate di sangue e gli stessi mobili rotti. Ma, più di quei dettagli, fu la sensazione di familiarità, di un posto solo loro, a prescindere dal danno subito.

Mandò giù un suono di sollievo e guidò Derek fino alla sedia ancora intatta. Gli sfuggì un gemito di dolore, malgrado i denti stretti, ma rivolse a Stiles un brusco cenno del capo, facendogli segno con la mano di fargli spazio e prendendo dei respiri calmanti. C’era un otre d’acqua sul tavolo e lo prese, mettendosi a bere.

Stiles si guardò attorno, cercando il cibo che aveva portato qui qualche giorno prima. Non c’era più, o forse non l’aveva semplicemente trovato, e il suo sguardo finì sul giaciglio insanguinato, invece. Fece una smorfia, ricordandosi che molto più di quello stesso sangue era già stato versato, che non poteva più esserne ferito. Raccolse le pellicce più in alto, quelle macchiate, e le depositò fuori dalla tenda. Quindi annodò i legacci, separandoli dal mondo esterno e sgraffignando almeno una versione accennata del loro vecchio paradiso.

Per quanto fossero entrambi esausti, ne era certo, lavarsi di dosso lo sporco e il sudore e il sangue era più allettante di coricarsi. Avvicinò la bacinella e la brocca, scoccando un’occhiata interrogativa verso il viso di Derek. Quello lo osservò un attimo, poi annuì, così Stiles posò gli oggetti ai suoi piedi. Cominciò con la cinta che gli teneva chiusa la tunica. La sciolse con attenzione, poi pian piano sollevò l’orlo dell’indumento sudicio fino ad ammassare la stoffa sotto le sue ascelle. Derek mosse cautamente ma in modo costante le braccia, sollevandole come da sue istruzioni, finché Stiles non lo liberò dalla tunica, gettandola di lato. I lividi erano orribili e violacei, ma non riuscì a vedere dei preoccupanti sedimenti di sangue o gonfiori improvvisi che indicassero un pericolo più profondo. Annuì lentamente tra sé e sé per il sollievo, quindi si mise ad aiutare l’altro a sfilarsi i pantaloni. I suoi piedi erano ancora nudi, sporchi a partire dal punto in cui non erano stati coperti dall’indumento.

Ma era lì, vivo e integro e un po’ malconcio, ma non c’era nulla… nulla che potesse portarglielo via – almeno non prima della battaglia dell’indomani.

Si tolse la tunica che Lydia gli aveva dato in dono, liberandosi subito dopo anche dei pantaloni attillati, quindi raccolse i loro vestiti sporchi e li gettò in un angolo lontano della tenda. Sentì l’altro inspirare di colpo e sollevò lo sguardo. Lo sguardo di Derek stava passando feroce sulla sua pelle, sui lividi e i graffi.

“Sto bene,” gli disse, benché non fosse del tutto vero. Ma lo era abbastanza. Stava anche più che bene, adesso.

Inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi, accennò a posizionarglieli nella bacinella, ma scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa e accantonandola. Con Derek seduto, avrebbero inzaccherato tutto per terra, ma non importava a nessuno di loro. Si alzò, sollevando la brocca di olii e gli si avvicinò, mentre l’altro si sporgeva verso di lui, posandogli le mani sui fianchi per dare equilibrio a entrambi. Cautamente, lentamente, versò gli olii puliti sul suo capo, sul corpo. Esitò solo un attimo prima d’inclinare la brocca anche sulla propria testa, sapendo che per quanto avesse bisogno di pulire Derek, doveva esserlo anche lui per entrambi, prima di potersi andare a riposare.

Non parlarono; diversamente dalla prima volta che l’avevano fatto, non disse una parola. Si espresse invece con il corpo, appoggiandosi alla spalla del principe, usando le mani per agguantare gocce fuggitive e riportarle verso l’alto, massaggiando ripetutamente la pelle con tutta la gentilezza di cui era capace, finché la terra e il sudore e il sangue iniziarono a sciogliersi.

Nessuno di loro aveva la pazienza o l’energia per qualcosa di più elaborato, quindi non indugiò molto sul massaggio prima di iniziare a rimuovere l’olio e lo sporco e, anche in quel caso, si concentrò sulle zone peggiori, per poi gettare di lato tutti gli utensili e allungare le mani verso quelle di Derek.

Quest’ultimo aggrottò la fronte, ma gli permise di aiutarlo a percorrere la distanza che mancava al giaciglio, lasciandosi scappare un profondo sospiro quando si posò sulle morbide pellicce. E Stiles non tentennò prima di gattonargli accanto, premendosi contro il suo calore e la sua forza e i suoi lividi e…

Derek lo strattonò verso di sé, facendolo stendere per metà sul suo petto, in modo da incastrarsi come due pezzi di un singolo. Lo fece benché di certo gli facesse male avere su di sé il suo peso, ma lui non riuscì a raccogliere abbastanza volontà da protestare. La familiarità del gesto fu come tornare a casa per la prima volta da… da anni. Da tutta una vita. E il fatto che l’avesse stretto a sé, per quanto dovesse essere doloroso… Derek strinse le braccia attorno a lui e Stiles non tentò neanche di bloccare le lacrime di gratitudine che gli inondarono gli occhi, mentre premeva il viso contro la sua gola.

Le labbra dell’altro erano calde quando gliele posò sulla tempia e, finalmente, chiuse gli occhi.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Per la prima volta da giorni, il risveglio portò Derek in un luogo caldo e sicuro. Le sue pellicce erano morbide e il buio era rassicurante, non opprimente, questa volta. Il lieve mormorio non innescò in lui il terrore, perché le voci erano familiari e gradite.

“…non penso che andrà, se anche glielo ordinassi.”

“Certo che no,” concordò Stiles con uno sbuffo ironico. “Potrà anche non avere fratture o ferite profonde, ma mi preoccupa ancora lo stato dei suoi organi interni. I lividi superficiali sono ancora troppo estesi per farmi capire se sta sanguinando internamente. È per questo che preferirei che riposasse…”

“Anche io. Ma sfortunatamente-”

“Che succede?” chiese lui, usando un tono di voce più normale, rispetto ai sussurri che si stavano scambiando sua Sorella e Stiles.

Non ripresero a parlare mentre lui, facendo leva con le braccia, si metteva seduto sul letto. Muoversi era doloroso: i muscoli indolenziti protestavano, mentre i lividi si facevano sentire con un acuto contrasto ogni volta che venivano disturbati. Ma era pulito e al caldo e non aveva troppa sete, quindi non stava affatto male, in confronto a poco prima. Gli si avvicinarono nell’oscurità, ora che chiaramente era sveglio. Il viso di Stiles era contratto in un cipiglio scontento, aveva le braccia incrociate ed era coperto da una tunica stropicciata che doveva essersi infilato all’arrivo di Laura nella loro tenda.

“Fratello. Dobbiamo andare incontro agli Argent,” rispose lei, sedendoglisi accanto con un basso tintinnio di armatura e armi. “Se aspettiamo che marcino su di noi con tutte le loro forze spiegate, temo che perderemo ogni possibilità di evitare che questo scontro si trasformi in guerra.”

“Concordo,” disse, ma passò lo sguardo verso l’altro, che se ne stava in piedi con le braccia avvolte strette attorno al torace. “Stiles, cosa c’è che non va?”

Lo sguardo di Stiles scattò verso il suo, poi verso Laura, fino a concentrarsi sul terreno che li separava. “Niente, mio signore,” mormorò con voce deferente.

“Stiles!” lo rimbeccò bruscamente, ferito dall’uso del suo titolo.

L’altro lo guardò in modo diretto, con gli occhi dorati pieni di sfida e sulla difensiva, per poi tornare a fissare cocciutamente il suolo. Stringeva la mandibola con aria petulante. Laura lo scrutò con un sopracciglio inarcato, usando il suo potere da Sorella maggiore per racchiudere in una sola occhiata fin troppa vaga disapprovazione, curiosità insistente e aspettativa.

“Stiles,” insisté, e quello gli rivolse una smorfia. Ma Derek gli porse una mano e lui la osservò, addolcendo l’espressione. Cautamente, gli s’inginocchiò accanto, prendendogli la mano in una salda presa. Aprì brevemente la bocca, ma scoccò di nuovo una veloce occhiata verso Laura e rimase in silenzio. Ma almeno lo guardava negli occhi, ora.

“È preoccupato per le tue ferite. Come lo sono anch’io,” spiegò per lui Laura, evitando di fare commenti sullo scambio di sguardi – per il momento. Sapeva benissimo che dopo, quando ci sarebbe stato tempo, gli avrebbe estratto con le pinze ogni parola. “Ma a meno di rimandarti a casa… Ho bisogno di averti al mio fianco. Ho bisogno di qualcuno di cui posso fidarmi, qualcuno a conoscenza di tutto l’accaduto e che possa… Mi dispiace, so che stai soffrendo, ma ho bisogno di te.”

“Certo che resterò al tuo fianco!” rispose lui, emettendo un grugnito seccato.

Stiles fece una piccola smorfia e Derek strinse le labbra quando si rese conto che il proprio tono sarebbe potuto essere inteso come un rimprovero. E come se volesse scartare le sue preoccupazioni senza considerarne la validità. Cambiò posizione, prendendo un respiro profondo e calcolato, per sentire la pressione sulle costole, esaminare il dolore in modo analitico. La fitta era pungente, profonda e proveniente da più punti. Strinse di riflesso la mano di Stiles per il dolore, espirando.

“Starò bene,” affermò, ma fu a lui che rivolse le parole. “Sei tornato. Ti sei occupato delle mie ferite.”

L’altro scostò lo sguardo dopo un attimo, raddrizzando un po’ la postura e abbandonando la piega servile della schiena. Osservò il viso di Derek, poi le sue spalle si rilassarono lievemente e la mano strinse la sua.

“Ce la farò, con te al mio fianco.”

Voleva dire di più, spiegare cosa fosse stato per lui vedere Stiles avanzare tra i lembi di tela della sua prigione temporanea. Come avesse cambiato tutto, tornando, portando con sé Laura. Che fosse rimasto di sua spontanea volontà, anche quando aveva avuto la libertà a un soffio di distanza. Avrebbe voluto avere le parole giuste, ma non le aveva e non le avrebbe mai avute. Sperava, però, che Stiles gli vedesse negli occhi parte di quello che voleva dire.

Quello fece scattare velocemente lo sguardo verso Laura, poi verso di lui, guardandolo senza la deferenza di uno schiavo, ma da persona sua pari.

“Vado a preparare Camaro,” decise, riscoccando un’occhiata verso sua Sorella. “Vorrete andare tra poco.”

Poi si alzò in piedi, senza aspettare la loro approvazione o un permesso, e Derek prese un respiro calmante mentre qualcosa nel petto si stringeva, guardandolo allontanarsi, sapendo che sarebbe tornato.

Laura emise un suono pensieroso e inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandolo con un che di canzonatorio nel sorrisetto mentre attraversava con calma la tenda. Non disse niente mentre recuperava una tunica dalla pila di vestiti sgorgati da un baule rovesciato, lanciandola verso di lui e centrandogli il petto nudo.

“Ebbene?” disse scorbutico, senza alcuna voglia di aspettare i suoi comodi. S’infilò la tunica e ne accolse con gratitudine il calore.

“Camaro si fida di lui,” osservò Laura con uno sbuffo divertito, spiegando le mappe che si era portata appresso e inginocchiandosi per stenderle nello spazio tra loro. “Suppongo che questo spieghi tutto, no?”

Forse sì. Avevano superato di gran lunga la portata di un contratto scritto su un pezzo di pergamena. Non c’era il tempo di renderlo ufficiale, ma lui lo sapeva e anche Stiles. Solo che _non c’era_ tempo: Batto danzava con Acathee all’orizzonte ed era ancora un fatto importante, significava che ci fosse ancora qualcosa da dire chiaramente.

“Se non sopravvivrò-” iniziò.

“Derek.” Un brusco avvertimento nella sua voce. E non perché fosse una sciocca; non stava facendo finta che non ci fosse un’alta probabilità che lui morisse, se le cose fossero andate storte al negoziato con gli Argent. Sapevano entrambi fin troppo bene che le condizioni fisiche di Derek gli permettessero al massimo di proteggere con il suo sacrificio la ritirata di Laura. Ma era un peso troppo reale, troppo incombente sulle spalle dell’Erede. I suoi occhi erano cupi quando lo guardò, avendo abbandonato la potente maschera da condottiera per rivelare la Sorella che conosceva così bene.

E non le invidiava il ruolo. Avrebbe voluto evitare di ricordarglielo, ma aveva bisogno di dirlo. “Laura, se dovesse succedere… Stiles: ho bisogno che tu mi dica che-”

Allungò un braccio verso di lui, afferrandogli la spalla e scrollandogliela, osservandolo con sguardo severo e sicuro. “Lo sai che lo farò. Lo vedo. Quello che lui è per te, Derek. Te lo giuro: qualsiasi cosa sia in mio potere di dargli.”

Fece un solo cenno con la testa, brusco e grato. Doveva essere abbastanza. Si sporse sulla mappa, ignorando la fitta al torace e appiattendo la pergamena con la mano, riconoscendo i simboli astuti delle abbreviazioni di Lydia.

“Dimmi ciò che sai.”

 

-o0o-

 

Camaro pestò il terreno con gli zoccoli quando le si avvicinò, e se lo meritava. L’aveva trascurata per occuparsi di Derek e, con nessun altro in grado di prendersi cura di lei, aveva passato la maggior parte della notte con ancora la sella in groppa, finché lui non era sgusciato fuori dell’abbraccio di Derek mentre dormiva, per liberarla dai fastidiosi finimenti di cuoio al buio. Ma il suo disagio non era stato eccessivo e annusò avidamente l’aria mentre le si avvicinava, facendo un passo in avanti per affondare il muso contro il suo petto e sentire l’odore di Derek su di lui. Accettò la mela che le offrì con aria magnanima, dopodiché si tranquillizzò abbastanza da seguirlo quando le mise al collo una cavezza.

C’erano delle persone a guardarlo mentre la guidava verso il punto in cui avevano lasciato il necessario per la sua cura. I soldati di Laura si mescolavano a vecchi servitori, rannicchiandosi attorno a bassi falò, osservandolo con aria curiosa e sussurri che si diffondevano tra loro. Non vide nessuno che riconoscesse dal plotone di Greenberg e non c’era traccia di Scott e Lydia, quindi li ignorò, concentrandosi invece sui bisogni di Camaro.

C’era della tensione nell’aria tra i suoi osservatori, ma non si sentiva impaurito. Peter era morto, l’aveva visto lui stesso, e i suoi uomini più leali erano ai ferri. Con Camaro al suo fianco era intoccabile, anche senza l’implicita protezione di Derek. Ciò era sufficiente a rendere il semplice compito di occuparsi della cavalla rilassante, benché sapesse di starsi preparando a una possibile guerra.

Sembrava che fossero passati anni da quando era arrivato a Sud, incatenato sul retro di un carro con altri disgraziati, pregando silenziosamente di avere la piccola fortuna che il mercante di uomini fosse abbastanza onesto da non rifilargli nel contratto più anni di quanti ne potesse sopportare.

Ora era… qualcosa di più di uno schiavo o di una puttana. E per un principe, addirittura. Un uomo terrificante e brutale, perfino, ma mai crudele. Un uomo che aveva scelto al posto di un’occasione di riprendersi la libertà. Quindi, sebbene ci fosse una terribile tensione nell’aria, un peso legato agli avvenimenti imminenti, si ritrovò a suo agio mentre si prendeva cura di una cavalla che avrebbe potuto uccidere un estraneo che avesse tentato di toccarla.

Ne era felice, perché mitigò la gelida ondata che lo travolse quando scorse Laura e Derek che marciavano lungo la via principale attraverso l’accampamento, l’uno accanto all’altra, in armatura completa.

Il viso dell’Erede era privo di maschera, calmo e austero mentre ricambiava con cenni del capo i saluti militari e inchini dei soldati e soldatesse più vicini mentre li superavano. Anche Stiles rivolse loro un saluto simile quando gli si avvicinarono, ma lei non gli fece alcun cenno. Camminò invece dritta verso di lui, invece di superarlo, come si era aspettato.

Da più vicino, notò che avesse qualcosa sotto il braccio e, quando gli arrivò a portata di mano, glielo porse.

Era armatura! Una semplice casacca in cuoio borchiato, senza piastre o placche da fissarvi sopra, come quelle che indossavano loro, oggetti che dovevano essere creati su misura per chi li avrebbe indossati. Ma era comunque armatura. La prese, rivolgendole un’espressione accigliata e interrogativa, mentre il materiale reso liscio dall’uso si piegava sotto la sua presa.

“Ne avrai bisogno, se verrai con noi,” affermò Laura. “È il meglio che possiamo fare con così poco avvertimento.”

La fissò, stringendo improvvisamente le dita per la sorpresa. Si era preparato a discutere o perfino a insistere per non essere lasciato indietro, questa volta. Non si era aspettato di essere semplicemente invitato. Camaro, ora ricoperta di cuoio borchiato dalla nuca al nodello, sbuffò da dietro la sua spalla, poi pestò uno zoccolo sul terreno per esprimere il suo disinteresse e si diresse invece verso Derek. Lui appoggiò il peso su di lei, girando lievemente la testa verso la guancia della cavalla, sollevando una mano per carezzarle il collo. Il suo volto rimase impassibile, ma Stiles riusciva a scorgere dolore e stanchezza nella sua postura, mentre si faceva sorreggere dall’animale.

“Quindi? Sbrigati!” disse Laura, indicandolo con un gesto. Si rivoltò verso Derek e chiese: “È pronta? Bene, dovremo andare tra poco.”

S’impose di chiudere la bocca e trovare invece l’apertura della casacca, indossandola sopra la tunica e infilando le braccia nelle spesse maniche. Era pesante, ma non eccessivamente, e l’Erede lo aiutò con gesti svelti a sistemarsela in vita, allacciando le cinte laterali per lui, posizionandogli il pugnale – il pugnale di suo fratello – in un punto sul fianco facile da raggiungere.

Lo fissò e lui ricambiò lo sguardo, osservandole le sopracciglia scure e gli occhi limpidi e i lineamenti affilati, la sua espressione aperta e così simile a quella del fratello, lontanissima da quella di suo zio, a parte il colorito. E si aspettava che lui non distogliesse lo sguardo. Lo sentiva chiaramente, come se glielo avesse detto a parole. Era diverso, in qualche modo, ora rispetto a com’era stato quella mattina nella tenda di Derek. Gli stava guardando dentro, non superficialmente o dall’alto in basso o attraverso, come avrebbe dovuto. Ed esigeva che lui facesse lo stesso in cambio, non guardandola dal basso o distogliendo lo sguardo, ma vedendola.

Aveva la bocca asciutta quando lei completò la sua valutazione e si allontanò senza guardarsi indietro neanche una volta, lasciandolo con Camaro e Derek e qualche dozzina di osservatori silenziosi. Si sentiva osservato e riesaminato ancora, con l’impressione di essere isolato e allo scoperto. Una persona che aveva tutto il diritto di stare tra loro.

Benché Laura non l’avesse detto, sapeva che ai suoi occhi, e quindi per tutti coloro che governava, lui non fosse più solo uno schiavo.

Si scrollò la sensazione di dosso, strattonando il peso insolito della casacca. Derek era già al fianco della cavalla, con le redini radunate al garrese, e Stiles si affrettò a raggiungerlo per metterglisi accanto, prima che cercasse d’issarsi in sella da solo e ferito com’era. L’altro lo vide avvicinarsi e intrecciare le dita per dargli la spinta, e gli scoccò un’occhiata sdegnosa con tanto di sopracciglio inarcato. Lui si limitò a sollevare il mento, sfidandolo a rifiutare l’aiuto.

Si fissarono per un lungo istante, poi finalmente Derek sospirò, stanco. Gli fece un cenno con la testa, posando lo stivale sulle sue mani giunte, poggiate al fianco e alla coscia, issandosi in sella. E non fu senza sforzo, ma Stiles lo sostenne e gl’infilò il piede nella staffa con l’agio di una vita di esperienza.

Il viso dell’altro era rigato dal dolore delle ferite disturbate, ma una volta che si fu sistemato, abbassò lo sguardo su di lui ed emise uno sbuffo ironico vedendo quella che, di certo, era un’espressione tronfia rivolta verso l’alto. E Stiles non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo, ora che poteva farlo così apertamente alla luce, quando le cicatrici e i lividi componevano solo una minima parte di quello che vedeva, incapaci di adombrare l’uomo. Il principe.

Derek.

Diede una pacca alla spalla di Camaro e si girò quando i suoni attorno a loro cambiarono e l’Erede tornò con un altro enorme cavallo nero al seguito. Lo stallone era tesissimo, con gli occhi che roteavano con un velo d’isteria a ogni singolo movimento attorno a loro, ma continuando a obbedire alla cavezza nelle mani di Laura. Era chiaro che appartenesse alla stessa linea degli altri due, o comunque alla stessa razza, se non fosse direttamente imparentato con loro, e la qualità dei finimenti suggeriva che fosse stato il cavallo di nient’altri che il Lord Generale.

Quasi non fu sorpreso quando gli lanciò le redini, dandogli controllo dell’animale e facendogli un gesto brusco per dirgli di montare. Non aveva tempo da perdere a calmarlo, ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo per forgiare una connessione tra lui e il destriero, quindi gli si avvicinò con movimenti cauti e tranquilli. Lo stallone inarcò il collo, scuotendo la coda con fare agitato mentre lui saliva in sella con leggerezza, ma rimase dov’era. Era stato domato con la forza, quindi, ma non spezzato. Non ne era particolarmente sorpreso, ma questo non era il momento di guarire vecchie ferite. Ne aveva abbastanza di sue, inflitte dalla stessa mano, di cui si sarebbe dovuto occupare in seguito.

Magari, se fosse andato tutto bene, avrebbero potuto lavorarci insieme.

Seguì Derek e Laura mentre cavalcavano verso ovest e, mentre si lasciavano alle spalle l’accampamento, vide l’ombra all’orizzonte che doveva essere l’esercito degli Argent. Si estendeva molto più di quanto non si fosse aspettato, benché avesse sentito parlare della loro abbondanza.

C’erano due cavalieri con in mano gli stendardi all’orlo dell’accampamento, con lo stemma e i colori degli Hale ben distinti sullo sfondo piatto della vasta radura mezza calpestata che si stagliava davanti a loro. Un paio dei tenenti di Laura li aspettavano lì vicino, ma era chiaro che avessero già degli ordini da seguire. Il corpo del Lord Generale era steso su un giaciglio tra due servi dall’aria nervosa e Stiles guidò il suo cavallo di lato, aggirando il fianco di Camaro, in modo da non dover vedere.

Derek lo stava osservando; Stiles lo scorse con la coda dell’occhio e si voltò quel che bastava per incontrare il suo sguardo, mentre ignorava quello che stava facendo Laura: qualsiasi cosa fosse, fece diffondere sussurri sconvolti tra i ranghi di spettatori curiosi che avevano seguito il loro percorso lungo il limitare dell’accampamento.

Derek guardò sua sorella quando lei rimontò in sella e proseguì il cammino. Questa volta, c’era una corda legata al pomello che si tendeva fin dietro di lei. Stiles non abbassò lo sguardo, ma non ne aveva bisogno per sapere che si stesse trascinando dietro il corpo di Peter.

Per il suo stesso bene e per quello del cavallo, si mantenne a lato del gruppo e un po’ più avanti, in modo che nessuno dei due fosse obbligato a vedere. Quasi si mise a ridere alla volubile paura che aumentava man mano che si allontanavano dalla parvenza di sicurezza data dall’accampamento. Derek non batté ciglio quando abbassò lo sguardo sul cadavere, ma d’altro canto non era un novellino alle prime armi con gli orrori della guerra. Stiles afferrò con forza il pugnale al fianco e si ricordò con chiarezza improvvisa l’assoluta calma con cui il principe aveva tagliato la gola all’aspirante assassino, mentre lui se n’era stato nudo e impalato a rabbrividire inutilmente.

Prima di poter far altro che rimandare giù il ricordo, la sua attenzione venne inevitabilmente attratta dalle sagome di tre cavalieri che si stavano delineando di fronte a loro, staccandosi dall’ombra dell’esercito degli Argent. Non portavano stendardi, ma uno di loro teneva in alto la pallida bandiera della tregua, e Stiles tentò di calmare i battiti agitati del cuore con la promessa di pace che quel simbolo doveva garantire.

Una donna cavalcava davanti a due soldati semplici, con i capelli biondi che brillavano al sole, sciolti e avvolti in morbidi boccoli attorno alle spalle, come un mantello. Non aveva affatto la stessa aria dei due soldati dietro di lei, provati dal viaggio: era molto più pulita.

Gli sembrava fin troppo rilassata, troppo sicura di sé per qualcuno che si addentrava in territorio nemico con solo un paio di guardie al fianco. Le sue labbra avevano una curva tronfia mentre si guardava pigramente alle spalle, verso la sua gente, per poi tornare a guardare i loro soldati in avanguardia con gli stendardi.

I due alfieri si fermarono al fischio di Laura e anche gli inviati degli Argent interruppero l’avanzata, allargandosi dietro la donna. L’emissario sollevò una mano guantata per scostarsi la chioma all’indietro in un gesto indolente, ma si bloccò quando loro tre superarono le bandiere. Stiles vide l’espressione arrogante raggelarsi quando li osservò, passando lo sguardo sui loro volti uno per uno.

Laura, prevedibilmente, non perse tempo in chiacchiere. Sollevò una mano per indicare a lui e Derek di fermarsi, mentre procedeva di qualche altro passo, facendo voltare il cavallo per trascinare il cadavere di suo zio in un punto visibile. Lasciò andare la corda e tornò indietro, tirando le redini di fianco al fratello.

La donna abbassò lo sguardo sul corpo con aria confusa, poi un lampo di riconoscimento le passò sul viso – lo nascose rapidamente, ma la sorpresa l’aveva reso facile da decifrare.

“Si aspettava d’incontrare Peter,” si ritrovò a dire Stiles.

Derek gli scoccò un’occhiata veloce e lui deglutì di fronte all’intensità del suo sguardo, ma quell’intuizione era troppo chiara per permettersi di metterla da parte.

“Il modo in cui ha cavalcato verso di noi… La mancanza di vera armatura-” spiegò velocemente e a bassa voce, cercando di articolare i pensieri man mano che si formavano. Era troppo importante per non provarci e non aveva _prove_ , ma si sentiva una certezza nel petto, la stessa che l’aveva portato a temere Peter e diffidare di Daehler. “Si aspettava un alleato. Un altro congiurato. Laura-”

Forse l’aveva sentito o forse aveva tratto le sue conclusioni alla vista dei resti del Lord Generale, ma la donna improvvisamente scattò. Estrasse la spada dal fodero con un lampo di pallido argento che attraversò l’aria accanto a lei in un arco – e l’affondò nella gola del soldato che le stava di fianco.

L’uomo sgranò gli occhi mentre si portava frettolosamente le mani alla ferita mortale, iniziando a ricadere di lato perfino mentre l’altra estraeva la lama e la conficcava nel cavallo del soldato.

Lo stallone di Stiles s’impennò quando l’altro animale strillò e i soldati di entrambe le fazioni iniziarono a urlare. Non vide cosa successe dopo, troppo preso a cercare di tranquillizzare il cavallo caparbio e sconosciuto, ma ci furono altre grida. Gli stendardi vennero lasciati cadere mentre gli alfieri si preparavano e Stiles riuscì a voltarsi in tempo da vedere non un altro combattimento, ma i soldati degli Hale che scendevano di sella e si affrettavano verso lo spiazzo che li separava dai nemici, stesi a terra.

La donna stava galoppando a tutta velocità verso l’ombra del suo esercito, ma le sue due guardie e uno dei loro cavalli erano ammassi sanguinolenti abbandonati sul terreno. Per mano sua.

“Che cosa?” chiese, guardando inorridito Derek e vedendo una tetra incertezza sul suo viso.

“Trovato qualcosa?” domandò Laura con tono perentorio e aria frustrata, dall’alto della sella, scoccando occhiate calcolatrici verso la massa crescente e sempre in movimento che indicava il resto delle forze degli Argent.

“No, Vostra Altezza,” rispose una delle guardie, guardando con un cipiglio impietosito il corpo ormai esangue di uno dei soldati. Il terreno sotto di loro stava diventando denso e nero di sangue versato.

Non c’era tempo per fare altro. Le forme scure davanti a loro si schierarono in una formidabile formazione di soldati e soldatesse, intenti a galoppare a tutta forza verso di loro con le armi sguainate dopo che il negoziato era fallito.

“Retrocedete!” ordinò Laura, rassegnata. Il sollievo era evidente sui volti dei soldati mentre riattraversavano rapidamente l’invisibile linea tra Est e Ovest. Raccolsero gli stendardi, ma li tennero abbassati, pronti a gettarli di lato nel caso in cui si tornasse alla violenza.

Laura spronò lo stallone per posizionarsi di nuovo dietro al corpo di Peter, tenendo la spada cautamente foderata al fianco e la maschera sollevata. “Forse dovresti andare, adesso, Derek,” disse con voce stranamente calma.

“Laura…” rispose lui, come un avvertimento.

Lei rimase dov’era, davanti a loro. Stiles passò lo sguardo tra i due fratelli. Il viso di Derek era tirato, mostrando un livello di preoccupazione sorprendentemente chiaro. Laura stava con la schiena dritta, vulnerabile e sola, aspettando in silenzio che il tuono degli zoccoli si avvicinasse.

“Laura,” ripeté, e Camaro pestò gli zoccoli con aria impaziente, avvertendo la tensione e spostandosi di un passo scarso in avanti.

“Se non riusciamo a dirottarli, allora ci sarà ben poco da fare. Se non potremo riappacificarci con loro, forse senza di me saranno misericordiosi. Sempre se possiamo fidarci del loro codice…” Passò lo sguardo calmo sulla massa ancora disorganizzata delle loro truppe. Il barlume di un’espressione per un attimo le tese i lineamenti, ma venne velata da una compostezza regale. Poi riposò lo sguardo sul fratello. “Prendi Stiles, torna da nostra Madre.”

Derek l’aveva fissata in cagnesco tutto il tempo, ma a quelle parole fece scattare lo sguardo verso di lui, con un’aria addolorata che gli attraversò il viso pieno di lividi e impulsi contrastanti. E Stiles… aveva paura. Una parte di lui voleva disperatamente far voltare il cavallo e correre, correre via con Derek al suo fianco. Una parte di lui inveiva contro i conflitti tra Nazioni non sue. Ma aveva giurato, promesso di servire la Corona perché era la verità di Derek, la sua ancora irremovibile, e per estensione era anche la sua, ora. Scosse la testa.

Derek chiuse gli occhi e prese un brusco respiro. “Laura,” disse, piano e con decisione, e apparentemente non c’era bisogno di dire altro, perché l’Erede abbassò il capo in avanti per un brevissimo istante, per poi annuire seccamente e risollevarlo.

E poi non ci fu tempo per nient’altro. Sollevò entrambi i palmi per comunicare di non voler iniziare un attacco, mentre i cavalieri nemici si avvicinavano, e il cuore di Stiles gli batteva così forte da capovolgersi su se stesso mentre faceva del suo meglio per mantenersi composto ed evitare che il suo stallone venisse ulteriormente stimolato. Il cavaliere di punta non era un semplice soldato. Sembrava che fosse un Argent, a giudicare dello stemma intarsiato nell’armatura e nello scudo eleganti ma pratici. Aveva in viso un’espressione tetra, ma c’era anche un accenno di cautela. Un’altra donna in armatura simile era poco dietro di lui e il suo viso era contratto in linee furiose, tenendo la spada puntata in basso ma pronta al fianco.

“Desidero scambiare parole con voi,” disse Laura a voce alta, con una nota di urgenza nel suo tono. Il suo cavallo cambiò posizione per la tensione e lei tenne le redini strette, ma pronte all’evenienza, con l’altra mano vicino all’elsa, ma in basso e in attesa.

Per un attimo sembrò che gli altri volessero continuare la corsa e falciarli senza esitazione, ma mentre si avvicinavano al punto di non ritorno, il limitare dello spiazzo tra gli emissari, l’uomo sollevò la mano, ordinando con voce brusca di fermarsi. I soldati in avvicinamento obbedirono con riluttanza, schierandosi alle sue spalle.

La donna accanto a lui gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava più turbata dalla situazione in generale che non determinata ad abbattersi su di loro. Sul suo viso c’erano i segni dell’esperienza in battaglia e i capelli di un rosso brillante erano tagliati corti come quelli di una soldatessa, sotto all’elmo lievemente decorato che la identificava chiaramente come membro della nobiltà.

“Chris, Victoria,” li salutò Laura, con una vena sollevata nella voce per averli riconosciuti, indicando un la mano i caduti. “Le loro morti non sono opera mia. Vi prego di accettare il negoziato e risparmiare ulteriori sofferenze alle nostre Nazioni. So che credete che le vostre azioni militari siano giuste e il codice soddisfatto, ma siamo stati entrambi traditi!”

“Cosa state dicendo?” chiese l’uomo, con una postura diffidente e le labbra strette in un cipiglio pensoso. Ma i suoi occhi erano aperti ed esaminavano la macabra scena davanti a lui con un accenno di rabbia in essi.

“Questo non è opera nostra, lo giuro sulla mia vita. Temo di sapere ben poco più di voi. Quando vostra Sorella ha visto che mio Zio è stato giustiziato come traditore, ha attaccato i suoi uomini ed è scappata.”

L’altro la fissò, sgomento.

Laura proseguì, parlando con tono basso ma urgente. “So che sembra assurdo, ma ve lo giuro, è quello che è appena accaduto. A prescindere dagli avvenimenti passati, voglio scambiare parole con voi, non combattere. La Regina non ha alcun desiderio di arrivare a una guerra. Stiamo solo cercando di difenderci.”

L’espressione dell’uomo s’irrigidì, mentre lo sguardo si acuiva. “Sia come sia-”

“Non posso più avere la certezza su gran parte degli avvenimenti che ci hanno condotto qui. Il defunto Lord Generale ha cospirato con qualcuno tra le vostre fila per portarci fino alla guerra. Inoltre, ora sospetto che vostra Sorella sia stata parte dello stesso complotto. Non ne ho le prove, ma forse voi avete già dei sospetti.”

Il viso dell’altro si rabbuiò, ma perfino Stiles riuscì a vedere il guizzo del dubbio nei suoi occhi. Non riusciva a immaginarsi di poter essere altrettanto calmo, se si fosse trovato al posto dell’uomo, dovendo confrontarsi con un nemico in questo modo. Era incuriosito dalla loro familiarità, dagli strati di politica e intrighi che di certo dovevano esistere al di là delle circostanze più recenti, sentendosi frustrato per la propria ignoranza sui fattori in gioco.

Ci fu movimento dietro di loro, altre truppe Argent che si ammassavano nelle loro posizioni, come vampate di fuoco che si diffondevano grazie alla scintilla insidiosa della donna bionda. Pregò che Hazzal mandasse la pioggia.

“Penso che voi mi conosciate abbastanza da sapere che non sono né un guerrafondaio né un tiranno. Ed io so lo stesso su di voi,” continuò Laura, con sguardo saldo. Emanava una grande sicurezza di sé, riuscendo allo stesso tempo a rimanere sufficientemente umile da non dare un’impressione arrogante o da supplice. “A prescindere da quali torti siano stati inferti e quali trappole tese, evitiamo ulteriori danni reciproci con un negoziato onesto. Aspiriamo alla saggezza al posto della provocazione, come devono fare gli eredi e i guardiani dei propri regni!”

Le parole ebbero l’effetto sperato: l’uomo emise un pesante sospiro e rinfoderò la spada.

“Questa campagna mi ha turbato fin dall’inizio.”

Laura annuì, concordando.

Chris, l’Erede degli Argent, osservò per un attimo le truppe, corrugando la fronte all’ammasso disordinato che cresceva alle proprie spalle. “Indiciamo un negoziato. Indietreggiamo entrambi e portiamo l’ordine negli accampamenti: torneremo qui tra due ore e cominceremo i negoziati.”

“Concordo-” iniziò lei, ma venne interrotta da un suono indignato.

“No!” intervenne con tono brusco la donna dai capelli rossi, con la spada sguainata ben in evidenza, mentre faceva avanzare il cavallo. “In nome di Velek, non avete neanche l’onore di parlare di lei?”

Chris si voltò, con un barlume confuso che gli attraversò il viso. “Victoria?”

“Dov’è mia figlia?” chiese con tono perentorio, superando il marito, usando una voce decisa ma tremante d’intensità. “Dov’è Allison?”

Ci fu una lieve increspatura di sorpresa che attraversò i soldati e soldatesse degli Argent non appena sentirono questa dichiarazione. Sembrava che l’assenza della principessa fosse stata tenuta nascosta. Laura scoccò un’occhiata verso Stiles, poi guardò le forze alle loro spalle. Ma di Scott ancora non c’era traccia.

Stiles deglutì, improvvisamente certo fino alla nausea che questo fosse un momento decisivo. Una conversazione che avrebbe cambiato il destino di migliaia di persone. Di Nazioni. Era sempre stato un uomo della pianura. Un mandriano e a volte una prostituta. E, benché ne avesse fatta di strada, non era mai stato un cortigiano, non sapeva che ruolo assumere in questo gioco. Eppure eccolo lì, all’epicentro di tutto.

“Cosa?” intervenne Chris, con voce mortalmente calma.

“L’hanno presa,” disse Victoria, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli avversari. “Hanno catturato Allison!”

Stiles si sentì attraversare da una paura così forte da fargli girare la testa, quando vide l’espressione di furia gelida che si formò sul viso di Chris. La possibilità d’instaurare la pace sembrò improvvisamente molto più remota mentre quello drizzava la schiena. “Di che stai parlando?”

La voce di Derek era chiara e bassa, quando disse: “Stava bene, l’ultima volta che l’ho vista, ormai parecchi giorni fa. L’ho sottratta alle perfidie di Peter e affidata alla cura di persone fidate. Dovrebbe essere in viaggio verso casa.”

Chris parve sollevato, ma Victoria impallidì ulteriormente. “Non potete darmene prova?” chiese con tono autoritario – era evidente che non gli credesse sulla parola.

“No,” rispose, senza giri di parole. “L’unico modo in cui potevo proteggerla era portarla via da qui. Sull’onore di Acathee, giuro che stava bene ed era nelle mani di persone onorevoli.”

“Bugiardo!” sibilò l’altra, sollevando la spada sui corpi dei soldati Argent caduti, accanto a quello di Peter. I mormorii infuriati crescevano tra i soldati dietro di loro e, benché Chris fosse più calmo di lei, sembrava perso tra i pensieri su sua figlia, allungando una mano per posarla sulla spalla della moglie con occhi distanti mentre assorbiva quelle informazioni. Il cavallo di Stiles si mosse, a disagio a causa della tensione crescente attorno a loro, torcendo la testa per adocchiare i soldati nemici.

“Vi aiuteremo a trovarla. Abbiamo messaggeri-”

“Messaggeri? Intendete sotterfugi! Scuse! Ulteriori menzogne!” ribatté Victoria con una risata amareggiata che venne appoggiata da fischi dalla massa sempre in aumento dei soldati e soldatesse alle loro spalle. “Non siete altro che parassiti del regno! È da mesi ormai che vediamo le sofferenze della vostra gente.”

“Se c’è-” tentò Laura, ma Victoria continuò imperterrita.

“Avete rapito mia figlia con uno squallido trucco! Abbiamo ogni diritto di abbattervi come i cani che siete!”

Stiles sentì le mani tremare sul garrese dello stallone, ma non aveva la forza per fermarlo. Lo avvertiva, l’avvicinamento del punto chiave, e non aveva il potere di fare _nulla_! Laura e Derek si guardarono e lui non capì cosa si comunicarono con le espressioni sui loro visi, ma sapeva che fosse qualcosa di terribile. Era terribile e si sentì sussurrare: “No,” benché non comprendesse cosa fosse.

“Faremo uno scambio!” intervenne Laura, alzando la voce per farsi sentire su tutte le altre.

Fu sufficiente a far tornare bruscamente Chris al presente e sollevò una mano per ordinare di fare silenzio. Derek stava già smontando dalla groppa di Camaro, portando le mani alle fibbie della cinta della spada. La cavalla pestò gli zoccoli, consapevole di quanto fosse sconsiderato addentrarsi in questa mischia per il suo cavaliere, ma lui le afferrò brutalmente le redini, facendola spostare di lato mentre si avvicinava al ginocchio di Stiles e gli porgeva la cinta con l’arma.

“No,” ripeté lui, ma Derek si limitò a sollevare lo sguardo su di lui abbastanza a lungo da incontrare il suo con una terribile calma.

Poi si voltò e si addentrò nella stretta striscia di terreno tra i due eserciti, nella minuscola porzione insanguinata e calpestata di radura che era tutto ciò che li separava. Sollevò i palmi in segno di resa.

“Sul mio onore, sulla mia vita,” affermò, nell’improvviso silenzio. “Lady Allison tornerà a casa sana e salva.”

Non indietreggiò quando Victoria balzò giù dalla sella e avanzò verso di lui, con la lama nuda che lampeggiava. La punta si fermò a un soffio dalla sua gola, ma lui non batté ciglio. Camaro sbandò in avanti, e Stiles si porse con un mezzo balzo per afferrarle le redini, finendo per terra, impedendole di andare alla carica nella scena e far ammazzare il suo principe. Camaro scattò verso di lui, morsicandolo abbastanza forte sulla spalla da farglielo sentire perfino attraverso la brigantina, ma non mollò la presa.

“È mia figlia, la prima della Casata Corde, _successeur en bataille_ ,” affermò Victoria, ignorando il modo in cui il suo stesso marito chiamava il suo nome, scendendo anche lui da cavallo, imprecando sottovoce. “Che onore potreste mai avere da offrire?”

Erano parole provocatorie che si diffusero come fiamme tra soldati e soldatesse stanchi, tesi e assetati di sangue. Stiles vide l’Erede irrigidirsi mentre la spada si avvicinava alla gola e le truppe iniziavano a sgorgare oltre le linee attorno a loro. Venne attraversata da un brivido, posando la mano sull’elsa ma non sguainando l’arma, riuscendo in qualche modo a rimanere calma anche di fronte a quello che doveva essere il suo peggiore incubo divenuto realtà. Chris cercò di far indietreggiare gli uomini, ma avevano abbandonato la formazione e lui era coperto dal suo cavallo e quello di sua moglie.

“Perché non dovrei versare il vostro sangue qui e ora?” chiese con tono deciso, facendo guizzare la lama in avanti e facendo fede alle proprie parole, lasciandogli un sottile taglio sulla pelle, abbastanza da far sgorgare linee cremisi lungo il suo collo.

Camaro emise un nitrito infuriato, dimenandosi per liberarsi dalla sua presa. La sua massa era più che sufficiente a sballottarlo in avanti, non curandosi del disagio che le provocava il morso dei finimenti in bocca. Rimase aggrappato alle redini e finì proprio nello spiazzo fangoso che separava le due fazioni. Per un momento terrificante fu certo che non avesse ottenuto altro se non un’assurda visuale privilegiata sulla fine di tutto, mentre Chris afferrava il braccio della moglie e Derek si voltava verso di lui nei suoi ultimi attimi, attraverso lo stretto spazio tra loro, intrappolato tra i due accampamenti, una lunga radura vuota finché non raggiungeva le chiome ombrose ai piedi delle colline e dei monti all’orizzonte.

Vuota, tranne che per le sagome di tre cavalieri e il riflesso ramato della luce solare su dei capelli inconfondibili.

“Allison!” esclamò, strattonando con abbastanza forza le redini di Camaro da farle girare la testa e deviare la sua carica, nel caso in cui ci fosse ancora una possibilità di successo, prima che Victoria tagliasse la gola a Derek e la guerra li travolgesse comunque. Con una sicurezza di sé che non provava, disse: “Risparmiatelo o Allison morirà.”

“Allora _è_ in mano vostra?” sbottò Chris, mentre quel che rimaneva della sua calma andava in frantumi e il suo viso si velava di disprezzo e rabbia.

Victoria spalancò gli occhi, sibilando: “Vermi senza onore-”

“Guardate!” gridò, indicando la colonna che stava sparendo dietro alle colline. I soldati in continuo movimento coprirono lo scorcio che aveva visto, ma sapeva con assoluta certezza di aver visto Lydia. E se stava cavalcando da nord, non poteva esserci altro motivo-

Chris guardò, ma Victoria si limitò a ridere con tono cinico alla sua richiesta, irrigidendo il braccio che teneva la spada quando il marito lo lasciò per la sorpresa, e Stiles agì senza pensarci. Lasciò le redini di Camaro nello stesso istante in cui Derek si gettava all’indietro e lui si buttava in avanti, sollevando freneticamente le braccia per scostare la lama che si parava loro davanti.

Sentì solo in modo distante l’affondo del metallo nella carne e il sangue che fuoriusciva nello spazio tra loro. Victoria emise un suono sconnesso di furia, ma lui riuscì a porsi tra lei e Derek, opponendosi disperatamente ai suoi tentativi di attacco implorandola: “È qui! Sta venendo qui e se non fermate questa pazzia all’istante, sarà troppo tardi-”

“Allison!” gridò Chris, con voce alta e profonda e piena di speranza inaspettata. Quando ripeté il suo nome, fu con un inconfondibile senso di certezza e il sollievo profondo di un genitore.

Fu sufficiente a far sobbalzare Victoria, che smise di cercare di pugnalarlo e voltò la testa per guardarsi alle spalle, verso la voce del marito.

“Indietreggiate!” ordinò quello disperatamente ai suoi soldati e soldatesse. “Indietreggiate, abbassate le armi e lasciateli passare!”

Stiles venne spintonato via e inciampò, rimanendo quasi in piedi e finendo quasi su Derek. Mentre si voltava per cercare di ritrovare l’equilibrio, venne sbattuto indietro dai soldati urlanti che avanzavano alla rinfusa, finendo sul cammino della massa nera di un cavallo che caricò in mezzo a loro, ma non riuscì neanche a distinguere quale fosse, prima di picchiare la testa sul duro terreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm. *Fa spallucce*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha deciso che doveva raddoppiarsi prima dell’epilogo, ma penso che saranno in pochi a lamentarsi di questo nuovo sviluppo. Più fic per tutti! E la fine del tunnel in avvicinamento! Yeeeeah!

 

Stiles riprese coscienza all’improvviso, mettendosi a sedere di scatto e spingendo via tutti i pesi che si sentiva sul corpo, con le tracce dell’incubo sanguinolento ancora fresche nella memoria e la testa che gli pulsava. Non c’era molta luce e voltò velocemente il capo per cercare di capire dove fosse, ma ci vollero solo pochi secondi per riconoscere le sagome familiari che lo circondavano: le cose di Derek e il principe accanto a lui.

Era steso ma con il busto sollevato, osservandolo immobile con una mano a mezz’aria, come per toccarlo se ne avesse avuto bisogno; gli occhi pallidi sembravano due schegge che riflettevano fiocamente la luce che entrava dalle fessure nelle cuciture della tenda.

Lentamente, Stiles si rese conto che i respiri affannosi fossero i propri, e mandò giù un po’ del rimasuglio di panico solo per sentirsi riempire da un tipo diverso di terrore disperato, allungando le mani verso Derek e posandole sulla pelle che aveva di fronte, integra, benché fosse ancora deturpata dagli stessi lividi che aveva esaminato l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto svestito. Passò comunque le dita su di essi, traboccante di uno strano senso d’incredulità.

“Sei vivo,” disse, con voce molto roca e l’accento del Nord marcato in modo imbarazzante.

Derek emise uno sbuffo divertito, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Disse l’uomo che si gettò _di fronte a una spada nemica_.”

“Davvero?” smise di passare i polpastrelli sulle ferite in via di guarigione dell’altro per guardarlo negli occhi e ammiccare, per poi posare lo sguardo su se stesso. L’addome era intatto, ma ora che osservava meglio, c’erano delle bende sulle sue braccia e sentiva una strana pressione su una delle gambe. E la testa continuava a pulsargli, non solo a causa del sogno, ma con una fitta attutita che s’irradiava dalla tempia. Cercò di ricordare… cosa fosse successo prima del suo risveglio da averlo reso così sicuro che Derek fosse in pericolo, ma era tutto un miscuglio di visi sfocati e arrabbiati e sangue e cavalli neri.

“Non mi ricordo.”

Derek assottigliò gli occhi, poi emise un sospiro scontento e si ristese tra le pellicce, attirandolo stretto a sé senza esitazione, nonostante il cipiglio scuro in viso.

“Matto,” borbottò, affondando il volto tra i capelli di Stiles e avvolgendogli le braccia strette attorno al corpo. “Batto ha comunque sorriso in tuo favore.”

“Cos’è successo?” chiese, con la bocca premuta sulla sua spalla, ricambiando l’abbraccio con altrettanta forza e sentendosi mancare il fiato all’idea che ne avessero ancora abbastanza per farlo.

L’altro sospirò, passando una mano calda lungo la sua schiena, con i calli ruvidi sulla pelle che gli fecero emettere un mormorio soddisfatto; si chiese se fosse il caso di portare lo scambio di tocchi in una direzione del tutto diversa.

“È quasi scoppiata la guerra durante il negoziato. Mi sono offerto come ostaggio in cambio di Allison, ma Victoria Argent mi aveva messo una lama alla gola, insoddisfatta della proposta,” gli spiegò, con voce appesantita dall’importanza delle parole. “Ci avrebbero travolti con un attacco, ma tu, solo, hai visto Lady Allison che si avvicinava. Li hai fermati – gli Argent e tutti i loro soldati.”

“E poi?” chiese, incredulo, con la testa che gli girava mentre cercava di ricomporre i pezzi frammentati dei ricordi nel suo cranio dolorante.

Derek gli lanciò un’occhiataccia ed emise un grugnito seccato. “E poi il tuo dannato cavallo ti ha sbattuto a terra e ti ha quasi ammazzato.”

Non poté farci niente, Stiles scoppiò a ridere. Era una risata sguaiata e isterica, ma rise e rise e si issò in grembo a Derek, mettendoglisi sopra carponi e incorniciandogli il viso con i palmi, strofinando i pollici sullo strato pizzicante di barba. Lo baciò: perché poteva, perché erano vivi e…

L’altro strinse l’abbraccio, gemendo piano contro la sua bocca parzialmente a causa del dolore, ma le mani scivolarono verso il basso, sotto le pellicce, circondandogli il sedere e facendogli ondeggiare il bacino contro il suo con evidente piacere. Sentiva la sua erezione crescere velocemente, contro la parte inferiore della propria coscia, e approfondì il bacio, facendo seguire alla carezza della lingua una spinta dei fianchi che compiacque entrambi.

Non era abbastanza, però, e cambiò posizione, preparandosi a infilare una mano tra loro per adattare le loro opzioni, quando Derek ringhiò dal profondo della gola e li fece voltare, premendolo sugli strati disordinati di pellicce e strofinando tutto il corpo contro il suo. Prima che Stiles potesse fare altro se non afferrarlo alla cieca e cercare di ritrovare un po’ di equilibrio nonostante la testa dolorante, l’altro si spostò verso il basso, separandogli le gambe e sistemando le spalle ampie tra esse.

Posò la bocca su di lui prima ancora che potesse prendere atto del cambiamento e tutto il corpo venne attraversato da uno spasmo al contatto caldo e umido sulla sua erezione sempre più piena.

“Santa passera di sacerdotessa!” esclamò, ridendo di nuovo con piacere soverchiante e deliziato. L’idea che Derek compiesse questo atto per lui non una, non due, ma più e più volte e forse per sempre… Lo riempiva di una sensazione gorgogliante che non riusciva neanche a contenere. “Derek,” sospirò, affondando le dita nei capelli del suo principe, perché _poteva_ farlo.

L’altro mormorò piano e lo accolse più a fondo nella bocca, con movimenti inesperti e rigidi, ma _così_ perfetti. Lo incorniciava con le braccia, tenendolo fermo e sostenendo il suo busto, mentre rincorreva il piacere di Stiles con la lingua. La barba era ruvida sulla pelle della sua coscia e ogni contatto scatenava una raffica di piacevoli formicolii che gli percorrevano il corpo.

Il suo cuoio capelluto era caldo e umido al tatto, le ciocche bagnate e lisce mentre vi passava attraverso le dita, seguendo il movimento della testa. Era troppo presto per provare a spronarlo ad andare più veloce o più a fondo, ma si sentiva parte del momento in un modo che non aveva mai immaginato, prima di Derek.

Fu facile arrendersi, abbandonarsi al piacere finale, benché anche lo stordimento residuo lo aiutasse a lasciarsi andare. A Derek mancava la pratica, ma era onesto nella sua determinazione. Seguiva il suono dei mormorii e gemiti di Stiles come se il suo corpo fosse un campo di battaglia da sottomettere.

Fece un movimento impacciato verso di lui, con gli arti ancora troppo rilassati e doloranti per essere coordinati. L’altro ignorò semplicemente i suoi sforzi, mettendosi in ginocchio e stendendosi per metà su Stiles, mettendosi comodo tra le sue gambe e tirandolo stretto a sé. Afferrò la propria erezione, massaggiandosi con gesti brevi e sicuri. I suoi occhi erano acuti e indagatori e vulnerabili mentre si limitava semplicemente a guardarlo dall’alto, con le labbra schiuse tra le quali sfuggivano respiri sempre più corti mentre la mano si muoveva.

Per una volta, si permise di rimanere semplicemente steso e godersi il piacere. Non si mise in una posa provocante, né gli si premette contro, né cercò di unirsi a lui e servirlo. Lasciò cadere via il ruolo di schiavo e prostituta in questo momento, limitandosi a osservarlo. Si toccò il pene, di nuovo morbido, assaporando gentilmente l’eco del suo orgasmo, la sensazione di sensualità condivisa mentre il corpo di Derek si tendeva sopra il suo.

Era bellissimo guardarlo, il modo in cui stringeva le labbra, la schiena s’incurvava in avanti, le palpebre tremolavano pesanti fin quasi a chiudersi. Il suo respiro era forte, caldo e umido sul collo di Stiles, mentre s’incurvava e iniziava a venire. Il seme ricadde, pesante e scivoloso, sulla sua mano, il ventre e l’inguine. Gli sembrava una benedizione, un dono di Kahlah su tutto quello che c’era tra loro. O forse era la botta alla testa che gli faceva dare a tutto una sciocca aura grandiosa. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere, non riuscì a trattenere la lieve risata che gli sgorgò dalla gola mentre cingeva il collo di Derek con le braccia e lo stringeva a sé. Gli baciò le lunghe cicatrici sulla guancia e sull’orecchio e sulla tempia e lo abbracciò forte.

 

-o0o-

 

Tempo dopo, ma non molto, Derek emerse dai soffici confini del loro letto e s’impose di alzarsi. Il peggio forse era ormai passato, ma, per Acathee! c’era ancora moltissimo da fare. Lasciò Stiles accoccolato tra le pellicce, intento a russare piano con le labbra schiuse e i capelli in un ammasso scarmigliato. Il fatto che rimase lì un attimo a osservarlo dall’alto era un motivo sufficiente a schernire se stesso e il mondo intero, mentre setacciava quel che restava dei suoi beni sparsi per la tenda, alla ricerca di vestiti puliti e armatura appropriata.

Ci mancava solo che si mettesse a deporre ghirlande all’altare di Mavet.

Lo schiocco di nocche contro il palo dell’entrata bastò a dimostrare che non dovesse concedersi altri lussi, per il momento.

“Boyd,” salutò, quando i lembi si separarono. S’infilò la brigantina di cuoio dalla testa, completando l’armatura leggera.

“Mio signore,” rispose l’altro, con il viso ammorbidito dal sollievo che chiaramente provava per il modo in cui si era risolta la situazione. “È un piacere vedere che state bene. O abbastanza bene,” si corresse con un cenno e un’occhiata critica vero i lividi visibili. Ma si erano entrambi visti in stati ben peggiori.

“Vale lo stesso per me,” disse Derek, accettando il suo affetto stringendogli l’avambraccio e rivolgendogli a sua volta un cenno della testa. Posò velocemente lo sguardo su Stiles, ancora addormentato nonostante la pacata interruzione, poi indicò con un gesto l’esterno.

Boyd guardò lui e Stiles, alle sue spalle, con un sopracciglio inarcato, ma si girò e gli fece strada fuori dalla tenda. “L’Erede vi ha convocato, a meno che non foste indisposto.”

Lui emise uno sbuffo divertito e si chinò sotto il lembo dell’entrata, seguendolo. Il sole era alto nel cielo, le nuvole sottili e quasi del tutto evaporate. C’era un po’ di brezza e gli odori dell’esercito li circondavano con prepotenza, terrosi e umani e non del tutto piacevoli, ma di molto preferibili al fetore di cenere e sangue e paura che avrebbe potuto esserci al loro posto.

“Che notizie ci sono sul conflitto?” chiese, corrugando la fronte. Era stato fin troppo indulgente con se stesso, benché Laura non l’avesse pensata così ieri, quando gli aveva ordinato di andarsene e portare Stiles in quel poco di sicurezza offerto dalla sua tenda.

Le ampie labbra di Boyd abbozzarono un sorriso, mentre rispondeva: “Hanno dichiarato un armistizio. Lady Allison ha stipulato una dichiarazione d’intento pacifico, appoggiata da suo padre _Le Successeur_ , che può essere annullata dal Re, ma solo con grande disonore. L’Erede continuerà il negoziato domani.”

Annuì bruscamente, sollevato più che mai. Il fatto che Lady Allison fosse stata ricondotta da loro in tempo… beh, avrebbe lasciato parecchie offerte al tempio di Acathee, una volta tornato a casa. Boyd gli diede un breve resoconto sui suoi uomini e donne, che stavano tutti bene a parte le inevitabili ferite o malattie qui e là. Aveva coordinato i turni di guardia con i tenenti di Laura, sostituendo i soldati di Whittermore di cui non ci si poteva ancora fidare. La situazione non era perfetta e non sarebbero riusciti a mantenere un numero simile di soldati di guardia a lungo, ma c’era ragione di sperare che le ostilità stessero per terminare. E Derek concordava: proteggersi dalla minaccia d’infiltrazioni dell’ultimo minuto per destabilizzare i negoziati di pace era, al momento, il compito più importante.

La maggior parte delle forze di Laura era ancora in marcia – ammesso che lei non avesse già inviato dei messaggeri per ordinare che si dirigessero verso est, da dove venivano. Non fu comunque sorpreso che si fosse appropriata della tenda di loro Zio, era una scelta pragmatica. Gli si accapponò la pelle quando si chinò per entrare, sebbene lei l’avesse ripulita da effetti personali quanto più possibile. Magari non era piacevole, ma aveva bisogno di dimostrare il suo rango, se gli Argent si fossero mai fatti vedere qui.

Era seduta su uno sgabello dietro al tavolo, pergamena in mano mentre finiva di scrivere una lettera con la sua calligrafia decisa, rapida e illeggibile. Sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, osservandolo acutamente dalla testa ai piedi per giudicare il suo stato di salute, ma sembrò abbastanza soddisfatta e lo lasciò un attimo in attesa mentre completava l’ultimo paragrafo.

“Come sta?” chiese, con i capelli scuri che le nascondevano il viso come una tenda.

“Bene. Sta riposando,” rispose, guardando con la fronte corrugata la mappa sul tavolo e le pedine che indicavano la posizione aggiornata delle loro forze sparse al vento. Evidentemente erano tornati altri soldati ricognitori mentre lui dormiva. Era davvero terrificante contemplare quanto la loro situazione fosse stata indebolita dalle macchinazioni di Peter.

“Cosa posso fare per aiutarti? Abbiamo ricevuto un messaggio da Isaac?” chiese, picchiettando con il dito la statuetta più lontana, a nord-ovest.

“Avranno ricevuto l’ordine di tornare a casa, ma il loro messaggero con la risposta non ci ha ancora raggiunto. Mi aspetto che arrivi questo pomeriggio,” affermò Laura, scrollando le spalle e facendo colare la ceralacca sulla pergamena piegata. “È un tipo diffidente, sono certa che verrà lui di persona, ma obbedirà all’ordine e non piomberà su di noi in forza, vero?”

“Vero,” rispose, osservandola premere l’anello con il suo sigillo sulla ceralacca, per poi scarabocchiare _Madre_ sulla parte frontale della lettera.

Laura annuì, soffiando brevemente sull’inchiostro, poi la posò su un’altra lettera indirizzata a _La Corona_. Nessuna delle due sarebbe scampata all’esame di qualche spia, quindi probabilmente non aveva incluso dettagli che era meglio rivelare di persona, ma loro Madre avrebbe apprezzato la nota personale oltre al rapporto formale.

“Le porterai queste per me,” disse lei, con voce sicura e calma e lievemente noncurante.

O forse si trattava semplicemente del tono di tutte le Sorelle maggiori. Lui grugnì e domandò: “Vuoi farla aspettare?”

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, scostando la spada mentre si sporgeva in avanti per poggiare i gomiti al tavolo e sollevare lo sguardo intrepido su di lui. C’erano linee di preoccupazione sulla sua fronte e gli occhi erano tesi per la stanchezza, ma gli rivolse comunque un ghigno divertito e chiese: “Perché, volevi fare una deviazione panoramica sulla strada di casa?”

Derek la guardò in cagnesco, sentendosi stranamente a proprio agio con questo umore scocciato, con la libertà di esprimerlo senza dover evitare le macchinazioni di suo Zio e le insidie della guerra. Era certo che il peggio che potesse aspettarsi da Laura fosse uno scherzo o due, anche dopo la peggiore delle risposte.

“Derek, ti sto rimandando a casa,” affermò con decisione. “La tua presenza qui è stata… Probabilmente non troverò mai le parole giuste per esprimere quanto ti sia grata per quello che hai fatto qui, per come hai protetto la nostra casa. Ora ti meriti un po’ di riposo.”

Accennò a interromperla, ma lei sollevò la mano ber bloccarlo, irritandolo.

“E, a prescindere dalla mia gratitudine, ho bisogno che tu non sia nei paraggi durante i negoziati.”

Strinse le labbra, ma sollevò le sopracciglia con aria interrogativa, chiedendo silenziosamente una spiegazione invece di contestare la sua decisione alla cieca.

Lei sospirò, posando lo sguardo sulla mappa, su suoi bordi consunti e i segni tracciati e cancellati e ridisegnati nel corso della campagna militare. “Può darsi che tu abbia riconquistato un po’ di fiducia in Lady Allison, ma rimane il fatto che sia stato tu a rapirla. Gli Argent non se ne dimenticheranno facilmente. Sarebbe meglio se tu non fossi qui attorno a ricordarglielo.”

Si accigliò, poi trascinò il secondo sgabello di fianco al suo con il piede, sedendosi e appoggiando il gomito al tavolo per dare sollievo al costato. Sua Sorella non aveva torto.

“Dovresti portare il corpo di Peter con te,” aggiunse, evitando il suo sguardo. Fissò un punto distante, che lui non poteva vedere. Il costo di una decisione senza risposte facili. Per quanto ne avesse avuto tutte le ragioni, per quanto fosse stata generosa a dargli la possibilità di morire in duello…

Le posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendola e annuendo. “Lo riporterò da nostra Madre.”

Era giusto che ora lui si prendesse una parte del fardello e, se poteva risparmiarle il dolore di portare a loro Madre il corpo del Fratello, allora l’avrebbe fatto.

Laura annuì, poi ammiccò e abbandonò lo sguardo distante, riportando l’attenzione sui documenti che aveva davanti.

“Trovato qualcosa tra gli oggetti di Peter?” le chiese.

Lei scosse la testa. “Niente d’incriminante. Era troppo intelligente per lasciarsi dietro delle prove.” Emise un grugnito contrariato e si passò le dita tra i capelli. “Di questo passo non scopriremo mai la portata delle sue vere intenzioni.”

“Di quello sono sicuro,” concordò, facendo una smorfia ripensando alla sua stessa ottusità durante i mesi passati, o al patriottismo fervente eppure distorto di Whittermore. “Perfino tra i suoi alleati non troveremo altro che mezze verità e inganni.”

Laura emise un grande sospiro, spingendo i documenti un po’ più dentro la bisaccia in cui erano stati raccolti. “Toccherà a Khotol e ai bardi venirne a capo.”

Lui sbuffò una risata e aggiunse: “Come per tutto quello che facciamo, Vostra Altezza.”

Gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, che riuscì ad attraversare la stanchezza data dai suoi doveri, poi annuì e impilò le lettere. Gli passò il plico e fece un cenno di saluto.

“Grazie, Fratello, e mi raccomando: voglio che tu e Stiles arriviate a casa sani e salvi.”

Tentennò un attimo quando lei menzionò Stiles, dandogli la sua tacita benedizione. Sentendosi improvvisamente un Fratellino minore che aveva disperatamente bisogno dei consigli della Sorella, cercò di radunare le idee e formulare un qualche pensiero che valesse la pena di esprimere. Ma Laura aveva già riportato la sua attenzione sulle pile di documenti sul tavolo. Aveva cose molto più importanti di cui occuparsi, al momento.

“Vale lo stesso per te,” mormorò, guardandola un’ultima volta, con la testa piegata sul lavoro e le sopracciglia familiari aggrottate, mentre lo salutava distrattamente con la mano.

Uscì dalla tenda di umore pensieroso, ma prima ancora di poter esaminare i propri pensieri, l’inaspettata ma benaccetta vista di Erica catturò la sua attenzione. Stava aspettando nell’accampamento principale, parlando con alcuni dei servitori che aveva preso sotto la sua ala, ma appena si accorse di lui s’interruppe e fece cenno di continuare con i loro compiti.

La maggior parte delle forze di Boyd era ancora in avvicinamento, ma non era sorpreso di scoprire che lei l’avesse accompagnato con l’avanguardia. Era suo _marito_ , ora. Il suo volto era così familiare, un’indicazione certa che tutto sarebbe stato ben gestito; gli doleva ricordare che non sarebbe tornata a casa con lui, ora che la guerra era finita.

“Mio signore,” lo salutò, raggiante e felice, con la chioma ribelle che svolazzava seguendo il suo movimento, mentre gli si avvicinava a passo svelto con un ampio sorriso in viso. Vide, con suo sgomento, lacrime nei suoi occhi scuri, quando gli si parò davanti e ripeté, più piano: “Mio signore.”

E quando lui lo ricambiò, il sorriso gli tirò i lividi e le cicatrici, ma sentiva che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, un bene.

Erica annuì, posandosi una mano sulla curva del fianco, girandosi parzialmente e passandosi l’altra sulle palpebre, facendo finta di non avere gli occhi lucidi quando disse: “Bene allora, da quanto ho sentito dovrete partire non appena possibile. Vorrete che i vostri averi vi seguano, poi, giusto?”

Rispose con un cenno affermativo, benché fosse superfluo, e l’altra stava già aggiungendo: “Selezionerò da uno a tre soldati per fare da guardia a voi e alla spedizione. Qualche servitore per l’aspetto logistico. Sarà un seguito snello, ma sufficiente a farvi riposare. Stiles si occuperà dei…” indicò con un gesto i lividi visibili sul suo volto, ma il sorriso assunse una piega felina e gli occhi le brillarono mentre inclinava la testa di lato e concludeva: “dei vostri _altri_ bisogni, suppongo.”

Tentò di rivolgerle un’espressione severa e inarcò un sopracciglio, ma come sempre lei lo ignorò, mostrandogli di rimando un ghigno sfacciato e sollevando a sua volta un sopracciglio.

“Ho solo bisogno di assicurarmi che avrete attorno chi si prenderà efficacemente cura di voi,” continuò, torcendo le labbra e facendo una pausa a effetto. “Com’è il suo… servizio?”

“Erica…” borbottò, guardandola in cagnesco.

“Mio signore.”

Mantenne l’occhiataccia. Lei, ovviamente, non mostrò alcun segno di essere intimorita in qualsiasi modo. Derek si limitò a stringere la mandibola finché l’altra non alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Scherzi a parte,” continuò, ammorbidendo il sorriso. “Vi volevo parlare di lui, in effetti. Ho sentito dire che potrebbe aver salvato non solo la vostra vita, ma l’intera Nazione…” disse, stringendo le labbra e sollevando lo sguardo sul suo viso. “Che piani avete per lui?”

“Hai un’opinione a riguardo?” chiese, invece di affrontare la domanda di cui non era certo di conoscere la risposta.

Erica prese un respiro profondo, posizionando le spalle con aria piuttosto determinata, mentre infilava la mano nella borsa fissata alla sua cinta. “Ebbene, sembra che si meriti un qualche compenso. A un soldato si potrebbe dare denaro o delle terre, ma a uno schiavo… non sono certa di cosa significhino questi servizi verso la Corona per quanto riguarda la parte restante del suo contratto. Probabilmente non avete avuto la possibilità di controllare, ma,” disse, spiegando un foglio e porgendoglielo, “non ha dei termini terribilmente lunghi.”

Non aveva effettivamente visto i documenti, prima. Non ce n’era stato il tempo o la necessità. Erica aveva ragione. I termini del servizio di Stiles duravano solo quel che bastava a regolare dei debiti. Fissò la pergamena. Era chiaro che, agli occhi di Erica, Stiles si fosse guadagnato ben più che l’interezza del suo contratto di schiavitù. Benché non potesse darle torto, una parte di lui si ribellò violentemente all’idea di spezzare quel legame tra loro.

Mentre scorreva i termini del contratto, si ricordò che aveva avuto sempre intenzione di farlo. Come per chiunque altro fosse stato comprato da suo Zio per lui. Non aveva mai mantenuto il loro servizio con i termini originali da schiavi del letto, offrendo loro posizioni a scelta in cui potessero fare miglior uso delle loro capacità e preferenze. Era quello che si era aspettato che facesse Erica con Stiles fin dall’inizio, benché non potesse rammaricarsi che lei avesse deciso di fare altrimenti, per innumerevoli motivi.

Tuttavia, non era facile come avrebbe dovuto essere, non come per gli altri. Sì, sapeva da tempo che avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma… era sempre stato un _prima o poi_. In un futuro indeterminato. Dopo i loro problemi del presente. Dopo la guerra.

Il fatto che sia la guerra, sia la maggior parte delle sue attuali responsabilità, stessero per appartenere presto al passato, non era una situazione che si era aspettato di dover davvero affrontare. Ora la domanda era se fosse riuscito a farlo. Se fosse riuscito a rinunciare a lui così presto. Forse si sarebbe sentito così anche dopo quella manciata d’anni indicati sul contratto, senza che si fossero verificate quelle circostanze speciali che avrebbero dovuto cancellare all’istante il debito.

Erica emise un mormorio e voltò la testa, facendo ricadere una cascata di riccioli dorati sulla spalla, e il movimento gli fece alzare gli occhi e seguire il suo sguardo. Vide Stiles, intento a percorrere il sentiero principale, con addosso una tunica che gli stava troppo larga e strofinandosi le palpebre per scacciare il sonno. Gli s’illuminò il viso quando li scorse e s’incamminò verso di loro a passo più deciso.

“Vorrete arrivare a casa, però, prima,” disse Erica mentre lui piegava il documento e se l’infilava nella casacca. Lo sguardo dell’altra era un po’ troppo furbo quando si rivoltò a guardarla, e la sua voce un po’ troppo allegra.

Emise un grugnito a mo’ di risposta e mise da parte la domanda difficile insieme alla pergamena, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alle esigenze più immediate, portate dall’arrivo di Stiles. Gli si mise accanto e notò che la tunica che si era messo fosse una delle sue. Si chiese se fosse una scelta intenzionale o un caso, scaturito dal caos che gli eventi più recenti avevano portato tra le loro cose – ma anche quella era una direzione pericolosa verso cui portare i pensieri, al momento.

“L’Erede ha deciso. Abbiamo il compito di tornare dalla Corona, portando le spoglie del Lord Generale,” ripeté, a beneficio di Stiles.

“Bene, allora,” disse Erica a voce più bassa. “Andrò a organizzare il necessario. Potete darmi un’ora?”

“Non c’è fretta,” le rispose, scuotendo la testa. “Dobbiamo ancora fare colazione e ci sono anche altre questioni da prendere in considerazione, prima che partiamo.”

Lei lo fissò un attimo, ma poi si rilassò lievemente e annuì.

“È bello rivederti, Stiles,” disse Erica, allungando allo stesso tempo la mano per afferrargli il mento, inclinandogli la testa per osservare meglio l’escoriazione vicino all’attaccatura dei capelli. L’esaminò con un cipiglio scuro in viso, per poi prendergli il polso e ispezionare le braccia bendate, emettendo un suono contrariato, ma lo lasciò andare con un cenno del capo e affermò: “Ho sentito dire che hai fatto un ottimo lavoro,” e dopo una pausa di silenzio ghignò verso Derek e proseguì, “in tutti i tuoi compiti.”

Lui sospirò.

Stiles le sorrise in modo sfacciato, per poi scoccare un’occhiata a Derek con la coda dell’occhio e risponderle: “Beh, a volte è stata _dura_ , ma ho fatto del mio meglio!”

Erica scoppiò a ridere, guardando Derek con un sopracciglio inarcato, per poi voltarsi e dirigersi verso i servitori al suo comando, continuando a sghignazzare.

 

-o0o-

 

Il mal di testa di Stiles era abbastanza lieve che, dopo un buon pasto e un breve sonnellino mentre Derek terminava gli ultimi preparativi, poterono partire senza ulteriore indugio. Tra le ferite e il cavallo esuberante che tentava di guidare, non fu il viaggio più confortevole che gli fosse capitato. Fece del suo meglio per armarsi di tutta la sua forza d’animo, ma fu estremamente felice quando il principe diede finalmente l’ordine di accamparsi, a sera tarda.

Sebbene fosse evidente che a Derek desse fastidio, lasciò che fossero i soldati e i servitori a occuparsi di allestire l’accampamento e fare la guardia mentre riposavano, permettendo a loro due di cenare velocemente con del formaggio e della carne essiccata, per poi andare direttamente a letto. Quella prima notte erano entrambi così esausti a causa delle continue fitte di dolore, delle preoccupazioni e degli improvvisi cambiamenti degli ultimi giorni che si spogliarono quasi del tutto e s’infilarono, insieme e senza dire una parola, nel sacco a pelo – ancora una volta, Erica ne aveva preparato solo uno. Ciò sembrò frustrare Derek, benché lui trovasse i suoi borbottii incoerenti molto divertenti, mentre imponevano la loro volontà sullo stretto abbraccio del sacco a pelo e si lasciavano coprire dalle ali di Irzet.

La dormita gli fece bene. Il mattino dopo si sentì rinfrancato e passò la maggior parte del giorno a lavorare con impegno insieme al suo nuovo cavallo. Lo stallone si agitava facilmente, obbligandolo a rimanere all’erta, a meno che non volesse volare giù dalla sella. Già così, sapeva che si sarebbe ritrovato con cosce e braccia doloranti quella sera, dopo averle sforzate più del solito solo per rimanere in groppa. Si era aspettato un comportamento simile, data la mancanza di persone familiari all’animale e, probabilmente, l’odore di decomposizione proveniente dal suo proprietario precedente che lo metteva a disagio, quindi Stiles gli permise di correre, superando gli altri, dandogli un po’ di libertà. Forse dipendeva solo dal fatto che lo stesse facendo galoppare di tanto in tanto, che lo stesse ascoltando, che gli faceva venir voglia di mettere alla prova i suoi limiti, solo per vedere quando Stiles l’avrebbe fermato o se si fosse perso un segnale. Da quanto era riuscito a sapere dalle persone a cui aveva chiesto prima di partire, il Lord Generale non gli aveva neanche dato un nome, quindi lui si limitava a chiamarlo ‘bello’ e a sperare che Pajatal gli corresse al fianco per tutto il tempo in cui avesse avuto cura del destriero, o almeno per il tempo che bastava a risolvere almeno una parte del danno inflitto dalla mano di Peter.

Correre faceva bene a entrambi. Avere questo pezzetto della sua vecchia vita su cui potersi concentrare riusciva certamente a distrarlo dai ricordi dei giorni tumultuosi che si era appena lasciato alle spalle. C’erano parecchie cose che era felice di lasciar sgretolare al vento per essere spazzate via.

Tenne comunque d’occhio Derek. Quando l’aveva osservato quel mattino, mentre si vestivano, gli era sembrato che stesse abbastanza bene – ma aveva ancora qualche preoccupazione. I lividi stavano seguendo il loro ciclo di guarigione: alcuni iniziavano a svanire, altri, come quello più grande sul costato, stavano iniziando solo ora ad assumere sfumature più scure. Man mano che il giorno passava, tuttavia, non mostrò segni di ferite peggiori, la sua pelle non divenne giallastra né febbricitante. Se se ne stava in silenzio, non era certo un comportamento strano, benché sembrasse particolarmente perso nei propri pensieri.

D’altronde, Stiles non era l’unico con ricordi a cui non voleva pensare.

Più che altro, Derek sembrava stanco quando finalmente si unì a lui quella sera, sedendosi vicino al falò, quindi lui decise di parlargli un po’ dello stallone. L’altro non disse granché, ma lo guardò raccontare con sguardo saldo e costante. Era diverso avere questo spazio per parlare, senza il peso di una guerra imminente. Quando andarono a letto, Derek lo tirò stretto a sé, nonostante il grugnito che emise quando Stiles gli toccò il costato dolorante con una gomitata. Respirò con il naso premuto contri i capelli castani e si lasciò ricoprire dalla stanchezza come un manto pesante.

Il terzo giorno raggiunsero finalmente un segno di civiltà. Attraversarono un piccolo villaggio, poi un altro, poi i terreni di una grande fattoria. I servitori che li accompagnavano barattarono a ogni occasione per ottenere cibo fresco e altre vettovaglie, senza gravare sulle scorte di un solo luogo, come richiesto da Derek.

Per la notte si sistemarono in una vecchia stalla che aveva visto giorni migliori, ma che avrebbe offerto una buona protezione dai venti serali. Meglio ancora, il pasto serale era stato preparato nella cucina del fattore. Benché la carne fosse stata cucinata a mo’ di stufato per poter sfamare tutte quelle aggiunte inaspettate alla loro tavola, era aromatizzata con erbe e spezie saporite di cui avevano dovuto fare a meno a lungo, all’accampamento, e la frutta era abbondante e fresca. Per Stiles si trattava per la maggior parte di prelibatezze esotiche se anche non fosse stato così tanto tempo costretto a mangiare rancio da soldato e cibi essiccati. Gli alberi erano carichi di mele e pere e altri frutti che non aveva mai visto prima e quasi tutte le abitazioni che avevano superato quel giorno avevano avuto più di un albero da frutto nel loro terreno. Condivisero generosamente il loro cibo, regalando loro un pasto ricco che diede sollievo non solo alla fame.

I fattori sembravano intimoriti da Derek e, oltre agli inevitabili inchini, mantennero la distanza, preferendo scoccargli occhiatine e sussurrare tra loro. Stiles subì un trattamento simile, benché non riuscisse a capire se fosse a causa della sua vicinanza a un principe o il suo aspetto nordico a distinguerlo dal gruppo. Gli altri al loro seguito di certo venivano accolti con curiosità insaziabile ed erano altrettanto contenti di condividere notizie e storie del fronte.

Derek mangiò metodicamente, in silenzio. Benché i fattori l’avessero lasciato stare, non era dell’umore di soffermarsi sulla cena. Mangiò velocemente e guardò con la fronte corrugata la ciotola di Stiles, quando ebbe finito e lui no, ma non gli disse nulla.

Quando il principe si alzò, nella stalla calò immediatamente il silenzio, e tutti o scostarono lo sguardo o lo osservarono furtivamente, con occhi sgranati. Dopo mesi passati con l’esercito, in cui soldati e soldatesse erano chiaramente intimiditi, ma raramente spaventati da lui, era strano vedere un tale nervosismo. Si chiese se Derek ci fosse abituato, quindi rifletté su quanto stessero per cambiare le cose man mano che si avvicinavano alla capitale del regno. Quando Derek ringraziò brevemente e formalmente la padrona di casa, per poi svanire senza guardarsi alle spalle, Stiles venne assalito da un’improvvisa e disperata sensazione che qualcosa stesse scomparendo. Che si trovasse alla fine.

L’umore nell’ambiente si alleggerì leggermente senza la presenza del principe e notò che qualche sguardo incuriosito in più venisse rivolto verso di lui, mentre continuava a godersi lo stufato. Si rese conto di poter rimanere qui. Derek non gli aveva fatto alcuna richiesta. Non gliene faceva da giorni. Da quando avevano messo in moto gli eventi che avrebbero portato al termine delle ostilità, in effetti. C’era una distanza tra loro e gli sembrava che continuasse solo a crescere.

Si affrettò a finire la cena e a svignarsela. Fu facile. Anche senza Derek al suo fianco, sembrava che il suo posto d’onore accanto al principe o il suo aspetto quasi esotico l’avesse tenuto sufficientemente in disparte da permettergli di posare la ciotola e uscire dalla cucina della fattoria senza che l’attenzione degli altri si scostasse dai soldati e dalle loro storie.

Lasciarsi alle spalle il calore confortevole del focolare di casa fu scioccante, ma anche una specie di sollievo, attutendo le voci gioviali del gruppo. L’aria notturna era fresca: benché non si stessero ancora avvicinando i mesi più freddi dell’anno, ne si avvertiva il sussurro nei venti distanti che sfioravano i campi oltre il fienile. Non era una brezza pacifica. Nascondeva una morsa pungente. Ma era liberatoria.

Trovò Derek all’ombra della casa, intento a osservare il giardino, poggiato al palo del recinto con un atteggiamento forse più stanco del solito. Il viaggio aveva certamente pesato sulle sue ferite, sebbene ne avesse parlato ben poco. La sua postura continuava però ad avere un nucleo di regalità e Stiles esitò per un attimo, avvertendo quello stesso spettro d’intimidazione.

Lord Hale non gli aveva chiesto nulla, l’aveva lasciato senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Forse ciò significava che _volesse_ rimanere separato da lui. Prese in considerazione l’idea di fare dietro front e lasciarlo ai suoi pensieri, ma prima che potesse allontanarsi, l’altro voltò la testa e lo scorse.

Mantenne il contatto visivo per un attimo, trasmettendo qualcosa di profondo ed essenziale, qualcosa che lo fece rimanere senza fiato.

“Cammina con me,” disse Derek, con voce bassa ma abbastanza facile da sentire nella notte spoglia. Tirò le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo, per poi aggiungere: “Solo se vuoi, intendo.”

C’era qualcosa che non capiva nel tono che aveva usato, ma non c’era nient’altro che avrebbe preferito fare, quindi percorse il sentiero di terra battuta del giardino e lo affiancò, mentre il principe iniziava a dirigersi su un percorso che li portava via dagli edifici della fattoria.

Per qualche tempo, l’invito a unirsi a lui fu l’unica cosa che disse, con i loro passi silenziosi che facevano da singolo contrappunto ai sussurri del vento. Stiles avvertiva la tensione nelle spalle dell’altro, vedeva il modo in cui il cipiglio gli tirava le cicatrici sulla guancia. Lasciò che il silenzio si protraesse per tutto il tempo che ritenne sopportabile, ma poiché ciò non era mai stato il suo forte e più camminavano, più Derek si faceva teso, a un certo punto gli prese la mano e li fece fermare all’ombra di un antico albero dal tronco nodoso.

Derek continuò a rimanere in silenzio, ma s’infilò una mano nella casacca e ne estrasse una pergamena piegata. Gliela porse, facendogli un cenno d’incoraggiamento con il capo quando lui lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

La luce lunare bastava a malapena a distinguere l’inchiostro sulla pagina pallida. Spiegò con attenzione il foglio, raddrizzandolo quando capì in che verso fluissero le lettere, ma quando lo esaminò con attenzione, per poco non lo fece cadere da quanto gli tremavano le mani. Aveva già visto quel decreto, Erica ne aveva ricevuto uno uguale, quindi fu più facile decifrare le parole. Era un bene, dato il modo in cui le lacrime gli annebbiarono la vista non appena capì cosa avesse in mano. La lettera gli prometteva la proprietà del cavallo che gli era stato affidato e anche un bel gruzzolo, ma l’indelebile libertà era la cosa più preziosa di tutte. La strinse al petto, premendola contro i forti battiti del cuore, la ripiegò e la ripose nella tunica, dove sarebbe stata al sicuro e a contatto con la sua pelle.

C’era una tenerezza disarmante nel modo in cui Derek lo guardava, con occhi a malapena visibili nella penombra serale, i lineamenti induriti dalle ombre. Lui non poté fare a meno di premere i palmi sul suo viso, incorniciandolo, cercando le parole per esprimersi. Non ne trovò, quindi si arrese e decise invece di baciarlo.

Derek ricambiò per un attimo l’abbraccio, ma quando Stiles approfondì il bacio e infilò in modo incerto la mano sotto il suo mantello, l’altro si scostò, afferrandogli i polsi e facendolo allontanare con una presa gentile ma decisa.

“Non c’è bisogno…” borbottò piano. Non finì la frase, limitandosi a scuotere la testa.

“Lo so,” rispose lui, ghignando, ricordandosi improvvisamente di quel primo mattino insieme, quando il principe aveva insistito di non avere alcuna intenzione di portarsi a letto il suo stesso schiavo. Quando aveva finalmente ceduto, era stato così determinato nella ricerca del piacere di Stiles… A differenza di tantissime altre persone che avevano esercitato del potere su di lui nel passato.

Derek lo osservò nell’oscurità, assumendo un’espressione tetra mentre lui premeva il corpo contro la presa delle sue mani. Era felice di conoscerlo abbastanza bene da non scambiare quell’atteggiamento e cipiglio scuro per rabbia.

Derek emise un grugnito, un suono di frustrazione mentre si piegava, coprendogli la bocca con un bacio aggressivo. Sentì morsi e dita insistenti e l’odore del cuoio maltrattato da lunghi viaggi. Era diverso, con entrambi che indossavano brigantine per proteggersi durante la marcia, al posto dell’intimità spoglia di lenzuola e pellicce all’interno del guscio della tenda. D’altronde, molto sarebbe stato diverso, d’ora in poi. Si stavano rimmergendo in un mondo distante dalle pianure infangate a ovest, dove si erano incontrati per la prima volta. Un mondo di civiltà e culture che stava iniziando solo ora a conoscere. Stiles non era più uno schiavo, ma un uomo libero con il quale la Corona aveva un debito di gratitudine.

Bastava a fargli quasi venire le vertigini per l’impazienza di sapere cosa stesse per succedere. Sorrise contro la bocca di Derek e riuscì ad avvertire la confusione dell’altro quando sollevò il capo, interrompendo il bacio per cercare di osservare il viso di Stiles.

Ma lui si limitò a ridere piano e scuotere la testa, prendendogli il polso e guidandolo attorno al tronco del vecchio albero, dove le radici irregolari formavano un dislivello, mezzo ribaltato da una tempesta di anni prima. Derek intuì rapidamente le sue intenzioni e li fece voltare, facendogli premere la schiena contro il legno e afferrandogli i fianchi per tenerlo in equilibrio.

Stiles lo strinse a sé, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli, baciandolo di nuovo. C’era un che di disperato nel tocco di Derek e ciò gli fece chiedere se il senso di speranza che lui aveva provato finora non fosse stato condiviso dall’altro. Gli fece chiedere quali conseguenze avrebbe portato dargli la libertà, dal punto di vista del principe – cosa avesse _inteso_ fare. Ma a quel punto l’altro si mise a slacciargli la parte anteriore dei pantaloni con dedizione e lui smise di pensare pressoché a qualsiasi cosa.

L’aria notturna non era immobile e s’intrufolò, fredda a contatto della pelle accaldata, mentre scostavano i lembi dei loro vestiti e creavano varchi tra la stoffa. Era un forte contrasto, una sensazione che aumentava d’intensità man mano che si cercavano a vicenda. Stiles emise un mormorio quando il palmo fresco e ruvido di Derek si avvolse attorno a lui, massaggiandolo dalla base al glande, per poi tornare indietro. Bastò a fargli tremare le ginocchia, mentre la sua attenzione abbandonava frivolezze quali tentare di rimanere in piedi.

Voleva di più di quella mano, benché non esitasse a premersi contro di essa. Gli ci volle qualche secondo, ma si rese ben presto conto di avere una scelta: aveva davvero la libertà di chiedere quello che voleva, invece del dovere di sottomettersi al piacere del suo signore, qualunque esso fosse. Era passato moltissimo tempo da quando aveva avuto quel potere e ne era passato anche troppo dall’ultima volta che aveva avuto Derek dentro di sé. Si rifiutò di farsi sfuggire questa opportunità.

Faceva troppo freddo ed erano troppo all’aperto per svestirsi ulteriormente, per stendersi sotto al suo amante come avrebbe davvero voluto, ma si sarebbero arrangiati. Si scostò dalla presa di Derek e si voltò, muovendo le anche per far scendere gli abiti quel che bastava per ciò di cui aveva bisogno, quindi premette il fondoschiena contro il grembo dell’altro, sporgendosi con il busto in avanti, sopra una delle radici sollevate.

“Vi prego,” sussurrò quando l’altro esitò, come se le parole potessero mandare in frantumi il silenzio che li aveva avvolti con le folate di vento.

La mano che si era poggiata sul suo fianco strinse la presa, tirandolo contro la pelle calda che era stata scoperta scostando il cuoio fresco. Derek esalò un lieve suono, poi strattonò di nuovo i propri vestiti, mettendo a contatto un po’ più di pelle. Il suo glande era umido contro il retro della coscia di Stiles, ma non abbastanza da rendere il passaggio finale facile. A Stiles non importava. Non gl’importava se avesse fatto male, lo voleva comunque e stava per dirglielo, quando venne preceduto dall’altro, intento a passare le dita scivolose attorno alla sua entrata.

“Oh,” disse. Per poco non rise dal piacere quando quelle dita vennero sostituite dal peso più massiccio dell’erezione di Derek, infilandosi nella presa per coprirli entrambi in modo veloce ma abbastanza scrupoloso.

Girò la testa per vedere Derek oltre la propria spalla, notando il cipiglio frustrato sul suo volto mentre cercava di rimettere con una mano sola la piccola fiala di olii al suo posto nella cinta sciolta, ridendo quando si arrese e la gettò per terra. Osservò il suo amante, con alle spalle solo la luce lunare e la volta di stelle, tenergli fermo il bacino e guidarsi nello stretto calore del suo corpo.

Fece male, era ovvio. Era molto stretto dopo tutto quel tempo senza accoglierlo in sé, ma non gliene importava. Voleva sentirlo, voleva sentire il proprio corpo aprirsi per lui. Il vento giocò a infilare i suoi lembi sinuosi tra i varchi dei suoi vestiti, avvolgendosi attorno al suo orecchio e rubandogli un gemito dalle labbra mentre Derek spingeva a fondo in lui, fin dove permettevano i loro corpi.

Abbassò una mano fino a trovare quella che gli teneva il fianco, la strinse forte mentre lo teneva stretto a sé, profondamente in lui. Un attimo perfetto. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì la brezza sulla pelle e il calore del suo amante e sussurrò un ringraziamento a Pajatal e ai venti per aver guidato i loro percorsi di nuovo l’uno verso l’altro. Quando Derek si ritrasse per rispingersi in lui, una piccola parte del suo cuore pianse quella breve perdita.

Venne presto lenita dalle ondate di pura sensazione che lo investirono quando le spinte ripresero. Si sentì immerso dalla testa ai piedi, nuotando nella sensazione di tutto ciò che lo circondava. Le folate selvagge, le radici ruvide sotto le dita, il piacere-dolore dentro di sé, la sicurezza del tocco di Derek. C’impiegarono pochissimo a trovare il ritmo l’uno con l’altro, la loro danza familiare. Stiles ondeggiò di contrappunto alle spinte, reggendosi alle radici per poter accogliere l’impatto con più forza. Non trattenne i suoni di piacere, non ne aveva bisogno. Erano abbastanza lontani dagli altri, da chiunque potesse sentirli, che poteva esprimersi liberamente.

Anche Derek sembrava apprezzarlo, stringendo la presa su di lui e facendo buon uso della leva del suo peso. Sentiva il dolore provocato da quella forza e strinse ancora di più la mano con cui Derek gli teneva il fianco, mentre il resto del corpo si rilassava, accogliendo la penetrazione. Quando l’altra mano del principe gli afferrò la spalla, facendogli inarcare la schiena, con il movimento il pene di Stiles sfuggì dai pantaloni attorcigliati, iniziando a ondeggiare con ogni spinta contro la sua coscia, finché non riuscì più a ignorarlo. Lasciò la mano dell’altro per afferrarsi, mentre si spingeva indietro verso di lui.

Il calore del palmo fu scioccante dopo il tocco dell’aria fresca ed emise un gemito, cambiando posizione e flettendo i muscoli verso la nuova sensazione. La nuova angolazione diede agli  affondi di Derek un’inclinazione più ripida e improvvisamente si sentì le ginocchia tremolare con la combinazione dei due piaceri. Abbandonò il peso contro le radici sollevate e l’altro seguì il suo movimento, stringendolo più vicino a sé e spingendo in lui con più forza, tremando. Il respiro gli sfuggiva dalle labbra a piccoli sbuffi bollenti che s’infrangevano sulla sua nuca, facendogli formicolare la pelle nei punti in cui l’attaccatura dei capelli iniziava a inumidirsi per il sudore.

Forse, in un’altra occasione, si sarebbe soffermato su queste delizie, avrebbe rallentato e assaporato le sensazioni e il momento. Ora come ora, la libertà di fare come meglio voleva era un impeto travolgente e Stiles si masturbò velocemente e brutalmente, lasciando che ogni passaggio sia fuori che dentro lo portasse sempre più in alto, abbandonando la testa contro la spalla mentre si perdeva in quel turbine sensuale.

Neanche Derek si trattenne. Si piegò in avanti per stargli il più vicino possibile, affondando i denti nel suo collo mentre lo scopava, mordendolo abbastanza forte da farsi sentire. Non ebbe bisogno d’altro per raggiungere l’apice. S’irrigidì sotto il corpo dell’altro, col fiato che gli mancava per lasciare il posto a un gemito, riversando il suo seme sulla mano e sul terreno sottostante.

Derek lo resse quando le gambe minacciarono di non sostenerlo più, facendogli appoggiare il corpo alla corteccia dell’albero e dedicandosi al proprio piacere con la stessa intensità. Affondò il viso contro il lato della testa di Stiles, muovendo le labbra sulla sua pelle senza uno scopo preciso, ansimando con ogni piacere. Lui sollevò una mano, resa goffa dalla soddisfazione che lo attraversava, e gliel’affondò tra i capelli neri, per tirarlo verso di sé. Emise con voce tremolante un inizio di parola che rimase incompiuta mentre spingeva a fondo ancora una volta e raggiungeva l’orgasmo. Stiles riusciva a sentirlo riversarsi in lui, forti pulsazioni umide e ardenti. Era esattamente tanto piacevole quanto se lo fosse aspettato.

Il respiro di Derek era affannato, gli inondava il collo in modo intimo e caldo, la barba gli faceva pizzicare forte la pelle. Stiles si spostò abbastanza da sfiorargli lo zigomo con le labbra, poi si scostò per potersi rimettere in ordine il più possibile, prima che la notte calasse del tutto su di loro. Avrebbe sentito gli effetti di questa decisione il mattino dopo, a cavallo, ma ne era felice.

A cavallo. Il _suo_ cavallo!

Sentì Derek fare la stessa cosa alle sue spalle e si voltò, mordendosi il labbro per trattenere la risata deliziata. Gl’incorniciò la mandibola con una mano, rivolgendogli un gran sorriso quando vide la sua espressione solenne. La mano dell’altro coprì la sua, premendo i calli da spadaccino sul dorso del suo polso, e Stiles gli diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra prima di dire, con voce probabilmente sciocca e senza fiato: “È meglio che vada a dare un’occhiata ai cavalli.”

Derek corrugò la fronte, il che era comprensibile, dato che gli animali stavano benissimo, lo sapevano entrambi, ma a lui non importava se fosse una scemenza da dire.

“Come vuoi,” rispose, continuando a guardarlo con un cipiglio in viso mentre lasciava ricadere la mano, lasciandolo andare.

“E voi dovreste andare a riposarvi. Andate! Non ci metterò molto,” affermò, toccandogli il braccio per poi avanzare veloce verso il sentiero nel giardino, voltandosi in direzione del recinto che avevano preso in prestito, dall’altro lato del fienile, e in cui si trovava il suo cavallo.

Il _suo_ cavallo!

 

-o0o-

 

Si rimisero in viaggio di buon mattino. Non era stato facile addormentarsi per Derek, mentre guardava Stiles dormire al suo fianco, e si era svegliato molto prima del chiarore dell’alba. Poiché sarebbe stato meglio non ritardare la consegna delle lettere di sua Sorella e delle spoglie di suo Zio, cedette all’impazienza e svegliò il suo seguito per prepararsi a partire alle prime luci dell’alba. Se fossero riusciti a mantenere un buon passo, avrebbero perfino potuto arrivare alla capitale prima di notte.

Gli altri erano assonnati e silenziosi mentre percorrevano la strada che portava a est e che si ampliava sempre di più. I villaggi che superavano erano più popolosi, benché gli abitanti fossero tutti occupati con le faccende mattutine, lavorando nei campi e soffermandosi con una mano alzata per riparare lo sguardo dal sole mentre il loro gruppo passava. A un certo punto, iniziò a sospettare che Stiles stesse dormendo in sella. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e il corpo assecondava ogni movimento dello stallone in un modo così fluido che lo faceva sembrare una semplice estensione dell’animale. Ma, quando il cavallo decise di sussultare alla vista, forse immaginata, di un animale selvatico o di un’occhiataccia da parte di Camaro, Stiles strinse la presa sulle redini con sufficiente prontezza, spostando il peso e tenendo sotto controllo il destriero con agio, una creatura tutta grazia e forza sotto la pelle dorata, mentre lo incoraggiava a sfogare la sua energia nervosa in una maniera più controllata. Rise tra sé e sé ed emise qualche schiocco con la lingua mentre si occupava dell’animale. Sembrava felice.

Se fossero stati da soli, Derek avrebbe permesso a Camaro di rincorrerlo e fare a gara finché non fossero stati entrambi sudati ed esausti, per poi trovare qualche graziosa radura nel verde e farlo stendere, mostrandogli quanto gli piacesse vederlo così spensierato.

E se non avesse temuto che la notte prima Stiles si fosse esibito per lui in un gran finale.

Verso metà mattina, arrivarono a un punto in cui le grandi vie che attraversavano il loro e i regni vicini s’incontravano. Il bivio era contrassegnato da eleganti tumuli in pietra e una grande stele incisa, con in cima il fiero stemma degli Hale e frecce che davano ai viaggiatori le indicazioni necessarie. Tra dieci miglia avrebbero dovuto iniziare a scorgere i borghi al limitare di Beacon Hills. Tra venti sarebbero giunti alla conclusione del viaggio. Derek li fece fermare all’intersezione e tutti si guardarono attorno, accogliendo il semplice ma in qualche modo intenso simbolo del loro ritorno a casa.

Casa per tutti tranne uno. Una freccia puntava a nord, con il nome di una città inciso sotto di essa, un luogo in cui Stiles avrebbe potuto sentire il richiamo di casa come ora lo stava sentendo Derek, fremente nel petto. Lì lo aspettavano libertà e familiarità, per quanto potessero essere lontane al momento.

Si rese conto che non avrebbe tentato di fermarlo se il giovane, ora nuovamente libero, avesse fatto voltare il cavallo e si fosse messo in viaggio senza neanche una parola. L’avrebbe lasciato andare, se era quello che voleva. Per il sangue di Acathee, l’avrebbe seguito, se non avesse avuto il dovere pressante di tornare a casa!

Quella consapevolezza risiedeva, pesante, nel suo petto mentre fissava l’indicazione della città a nord, sebbene non riuscisse a pentirsi della sua decisione in quel caso ipotetico. Ci era andato in visita una volta, da bambino. Si chiese distrattamente se fosse cambiata. Forse un giorno ci sarebbe tornato, se…

Tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione al presente quando i soldati e soldatesse che li accompagnavano iniziarono a muoversi con aria confusa. Si rese conto troppo tardi di non aver dato loro alcuna spiegazione per quella sosta. Stiles lo stava osservando con fare curioso quando finalmente posò lo sguardo su di lui. Le sue mani erano rilassate ma sicure sulle redini, controllando il destriero con agio benché l’animale stesse scalpitando con aria impaziente.

Derek prese un respiro profondo e incitò Camaro verso est, lasciandole scegliere la velocità: partì al trotto, per poi passare al piccolo galoppo. Non aveva intenzione di fermarlo, ma neanche di incoraggiarlo ad andarsene. Benché si vergognasse dei lenti ragionamenti dei giorni precedenti, ridargli la libertà era già stato abbastanza difficile. Non si sentiva di fare di più.

Quando finalmente guardò dietro di sé, trovò Stiles che lo seguiva alle calcagna, con gli occhi puntati su di lui, intensi come sempre. Se avesse riflettuto sulla scelta – o se si fosse anche solo reso conto di averne fatta una – non ne mostrava alcun indizio in viso. L’espressione dell’altro iniziò a diventare incuriosita e Derek controllò la propria, tornando a rivolgersi verso est, per non farvi comparire il sollievo che provava.


	18. Chapter 18

 

C’impiegarono quasi tutto il giorno per arrivare alla città e Derek non avrebbe potuto desiderare una vista più bella: il sole calante posava i suoi raggi ambrati sui solidi edifici tipici del regno. La sua gente preferiva costruzioni in pietra semplici, a differenza della loro controparte a ovest, e utilizzavano ben poco delle decorazioni dorate che si vedevano nel Nord, ma lui le trovava bellissime nella loro modestia. La loro Nazione aveva sempre dato priorità all’efficienza piuttosto che alla stravaganza.

Ciononostante, la città non era spoglia di ornamenti, essendo la più vasta e imponente degli insediamenti della sua gente. Opere d’arte abbondavano negli spazi tra solidi edifici in pietra: mosaici composti da frammenti di vetro e argilla o affreschi che rincorrevano la fantasia del loro creatore. I giardini erano folti e ben curati e rendevano la capitale più fresca e vivace di quanto non avrebbe potuto essere con tutta quella roccia e così tanti abitanti.

Prese un respiro profondo, trattenendolo in sé. Notò il lieve profumo dei frutteti reali anche da così lontano, all’entrata della capitale: delicati toni fruttati che si posavano sui sentori più umani di una città. Era familiare, confortante, mentre imboccavano la via principale che portava al basso colle sul quale era stata costruita la reggia, illuminata dalla luce solare rimanente. Al suo centro, alla convergenza di lunghe linee di amati alberi da frutto, c’era la torre con il fuoco di segnalazione da cui prendeva il nome l’insediamento.1

Quando scoccò un’occhiata verso Stiles, lo vide meravigliato e con gli occhi sgranati, e avvertì qualcosa di simile al sollievo mescolato alla fierezza. Stiles era bellissimo alla luce del tramonto: i gioielli d’oro alle sue orecchie la riflettevano con rapidi lampi. Gli facevano venire voglia di regalargliene altri, benché non avesse idea di dove poter trovare gingilli simili qui a sud. O se doni del genere fossero graditi, ora che era un uomo libero.

Mentre Stiles ammirava la città, in molti osservavano loro. Gli abitanti si stavano ammassando lungo la strada principale, radunandosi alle finestre e alle porte e nelle vie laterali, man mano che la notizia del loro ritorno li precedeva. Che fossero tornati con buone notizie – benché non si parlasse ancora di vittoria – si deduceva facilmente dagli altri membri del suo seguito. I soldati e servitori che li accompagnavano sorridevano e salutavano e chiamavano il nome delle loro conoscenze tra la folla, rispondendo alle domande mentre Derek si ammantava del suo tipico silenzio. Il corpo di suo Zio, però, coperto dal sudario, generò molti più sussurri e sguardi preoccupati. Laura ne aveva discusso con lui prima di partire. Alla lettera data al cavaliere ricognitore non avevano affidato altro che lo stretto necessario sullo stato del conflitto con gli Argent, non volendo che notizie simili venissero comunicate in modo così brutale a loro Madre. Ma anche riferirle di persona non sarebbe stato un momento privato.

Spronò Camaro ad aumentare il passo mentre guardava la gente correre in avanti per diffondere la notizia del loro arrivo. Era meglio non ritardare e procedere velocemente.

Le guardie del palazzo erano già schierate lungo il padiglione affiancato da frutteti che portava all’atrio principale, e sembrava volessero accoglierli in modo formale. Si trattava tuttavia di una precauzione e una formalità. Il fatto che fosse stato riconosciuto al primo posto di guardia all’entrata in città di certo era stato comunicato a corte. Il capitano lasciò i ranghi per affiancarsi a Derek, come da protocollo, ma la donna non insistette per avere informazioni. Non gli importava se fosse perché aveva sentito parlare del suo carattere o perché avvertiva il senso di tensione che avvolgeva lui e i suoi compagni di viaggio. Fu semplicemente sollevato di non essere obbligato a cercare (probabilmente senza successo) le parole giuste, le quali di certo avrebbero generato delle ramificazioni man mano che le dicerie si diffondevano, com’era inevitabile.

Quando si fermarono nel cortile interno, la tensione rimase, sebbene stallieri e servitori iniziassero a mescolarsi a soldati e soldatesse per portare via i cavalli. Ne sapevano abbastanza da non avvicinarsi a Camaro, però, e Derek sapeva che sarebbe stata bene nel cortile finché lui non avesse almeno incontrato sua Madre. Scese di sella, facendo un brusco cenno verso Stiles affinché lo imitasse, e si sfilò i guanti. I servitori iniziarono a suddividere sacche e bauli, ma lui si limitò a estrarre le lettere di Laura dalle bisacce e infilarsele nella cintura. Il resto poteva aspettare.

Il cortile era affollato, tra i servi che portavano via gli animali e le guardie che perdevano ogni sembianza di rango, mentre la curiosità aveva la meglio e si avvicinavano per sentire le notizie dei soldati e servitori di ritorno dalla guerra. Per quanto avesse vissuto qui per la maggior parte della sua vita, Derek si sentiva a disagio dopo tutto quel tempo passato al fronte. Anche Stiles aveva un’aria esitante mentre gli si avvicinava, abbassando il capo per sfuggire agli sguardi degli astanti, mentre Derek allentava la cinghia della sella di Camaro. Riusciva a vedere le dita dell’altro fremere in modo irregolare mentre scioglieva una matassa nella criniera della cavalla, facendo scattare lo sguardo attorno a sé con fare sia curioso sia preoccupato, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

Mentre Camaro incurvava la schiena ed emetteva un grande sospiro stanco ora che la cinghia della sella non era così stretta, Derek schiuse le labbra per dirgli qualcosa, una frase qualsiasi che potesse rassicurarlo o dargli il benvenuto nella sua casa, ma prima di poter farsi venire in mente le parole adatte, venne preceduto.

“Derek!” lo chiamò una voce familiare e, improvvisamente, guardie e servitori ammassati si affrettarono a liberare un passaggio. La Regina emerse con passo sicuro dal passaggio a volta che portava all’entrata dei servitori nella sala principale, rifiutando il portone grandioso che palesemente avrebbe dovuto utilizzare. Ma, d’altronde, non aveva mai seguito alla lettera le convenzioni. Il suo volto era più pallido di quanto non ricordasse, evidenziando le lentiggini, benché potesse benissimo essere un trucco della luce serale.

“Lasciati guardare,” disse mentre gli si avvicinava, posandogli le mani sulle spalle e osservandolo attentamente in viso. Vide il dolore e la preoccupazione attraversarle il volto mentre catalogava ogni livido visibile e taglio in via di guarigione.

“Ed ecco lo scuro cipiglio che conosco bene,” continuò con una bassa risata, scuotendo la testa. “Oh, figlio mio.”

Di certo non gli era possibile sistemare la faccia o la sua propensione ad accigliarsi, ma l’abbracciò. Usò più forza di quanto non fosse apprezzato dal suo costato dolente, ma aspettava da molto questo momento. Da troppo. Inalò il profumo dei suoi capelli, ma non si concesse di rimanere troppo a lungo tra le sue braccia – non voleva crollare di fronte a lei. Uno sfoggio di vulnerabilità simile avrebbe mandato il messaggio sbagliato alle persone che li guardavano, quando invece il loro ritorno era tanto trionfale quanto si potesse sperare.

Sollevò il viso verso di lui e gli sorrise, con giusto una traccia di rimorso comprensivo mentre lui faceva un passo indietro; aveva gli occhi lucidi quando gli posò brevemente il palmo sulla guancia. Ma subito assunse un’espressione solenne e Derek avvertì la tensione nella mano che gli teneva il braccio mentre Talia guardava dietro di lui, osservando il corpo avvolto nel sudario che i servitori stavano scaricando dal carro.

“Peter,” spiegò, desiderando che sua Madre fosse rimasta dentro, anche solo per poterglielo dire in privato. Schiuse la bocca per aggiungere altro, per tentare di darle il conforto e sostegno che si meritava, ma le parole non erano mai state il suo forte.

Lei chiuse brevemente gli occhi, permettendosi uno o due respiri per irrobustire il suo contegno, per poi avvicinarsi al corpo, tenendo le mani intrecciate aggraziatamente. I servi che si erano occupati del trasporto delle spoglie rimasero impalati attorno a lei, incerti sul da farsi. Dopo un attimo, Talia afferrò un lembo del sudario ed espose il viso di Peter, rivelando i lineamenti cenerei e infranti del Fratello, macchiati nei punti in cui i lividi si erano per sempre impadroniti della sua pelle.

Esaminò la sua espressione morbida per un lungo istante. Il silenzio nel cortile era profondo. Poi si voltò, perfettamente composta e con occhi distanti sotto le ciglia lievemente abbassate.

“Preparate una pira,” disse a bassa voce a uno dei servitori. Il suo sorriso era pallido quando tornò da Derek e gli prese le mani. “Com’è successo?” chiese, con lo sguardo sereno diretto verso un punto oltre la sua spalla, dandogli il temporaneo sollievo di non doverla guardare negli occhi mentre spiegava.

“Ci ha traditi. Ha istigato gli Argent contro di noi e minato le nostre forze. Ha… fatto del male a molti.”

Non riuscì a trattenere l’occhiata che scoccò di rifesso verso Stiles, in piedi accanto alla spalla di Camaro, ancora intento a sciogliere i nodi nella sua criniera con le dita. Di certo lei se n’era accorta, ma il pensiero di dover dare ulteriori spiegazioni – soprattutto qui, in questo momento – gli faceva venire la nausea. Scosse la testa, fissando la mano della Madre nella propria, la pelle meno ruvida e rovinata, eppure non delicata.

“Laura è stata obbligata ad affrontarlo per prevenire lo scoppio della guerra. Non conosco tutti i dettagli. All’epoca ero prigioniero di Peter. Avrà spiegato tutto nelle lettere che ti ho portato,” affermò, lasciandole le mani ed estraendo le pergamene che si era assicurato alla cinta.

Talia le prese per poi toccargli il polso mentre si girava per indicare il palazzo. “Il Consiglio vorrà ascoltare quello che hai da dire. È preferibile che tu non debba farlo due volte, sono certa che il tuo viaggio sia stato stancante.”

Quando lui si voltò verso Stiles, lo vide fissare con la fronte corrugata il suo stallone mentre veniva portato verso le stalle. Scoccò un’occhiata velocissima verso la Regina con occhi sgranati, per poi posare le mani sulle redini di Camaro quando nitrì impazientemente, e guardò Derek con un’espressione interrogativa.

Non era infastidito dal fatto che preferisse le stalle a un incontro con i nobili del Concilio. Avrebbe preferito anche lui stare con i cavalli, se non avesse avuto il dovere di far loro rapporto. Gli rivolse un cenno affermativo e Stiles ne sembrò sollevato, guidando Camaro a seguire gli altri animali e scomparendo quasi immediatamente nell’ammasso di persone in movimento. Derek si voltò e offrì il braccio alla Madre, notando che lo stesse osservando con un’espressione che non riuscì a identificare.

Posò la mano sul suo avambraccio, abbassando lo sguardo sulle lettere che teneva nell’altra, premendosele contro il corpetto in broccato del suo abito dai colori autunnali.

“E Laura?” gli chiese a bassa voce mentre si dirigevano verso il portone, ora spalancato, e nel lungo atrio che portava alle stanze in cui si radunava il Concilio, mentre i servitori sfrecciavano davanti a loro per riaccendere candele e lampade a olio, ora che la possibilità di una tranquilla serata a palazzo era svanita.

Benché dovesse ripetere i dettagli per i consiglieri, questi brevi attimi di cammino erano abbastanza privati da permettergli di esprimersi apertamente.

“Stava bene, l’ultima volta che l’ho vista,” rispose. “Sta gestendo tutto benissimo. Molto meglio di quanto io…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, sbuffando una risata autoironica. “Ha rischiato molto, più di una volta. Se Stiles non l’avesse portata all’accampamento in quell’esatto momento…”

“Stiles… il tuo compagno di viaggio?” domandò, sollevando le sopracciglia e assumendo un’espressione severa. “Vuoi forse dirmi che devo la vita dei miei Figli e la pace della mia Nazione a quel giovane con cui sei arrivato?”

Scoccò un’occhiata verso di lei, deglutendo per tenere a bada l’improvvisa ondata di nervosismo e istinto di protezione che gli riempì il petto. Un cenno del capo fu l’unica risposta che si sentì di dare.

“E non me l’hai presentato?!” lo rimbottò, rivolgendogli un’occhiata incredula che, per suo grande sollievo quando se ne accorse, era almeno per metà scherzosa. Talia sbuffò, scuotendo la testa e mormorando: “Oh, Figlio mio, di certo non mi dai tregua.”

Lui sospirò.

“Non ho… È solo che…” Si strofinò bruscamente la barba, frustrato con se stesso. “Lui è…” Straniero. Un ex-schiavo. Un eroe. Un uomo delle pianure. Il suo amante, come non ne aveva mai avuti prima. Non sapeva da dove iniziare, figurarsi come spiegarlo…

Sua Madre gli rivolse uno sguardo altezzoso ma divertito che indicava che la conversazione non fosse affatto terminata, per poi sospirare e lasciargli il braccio, perché erano arrivati alla sala del Concilio e il loro arrivo non era passato inosservato.

“Ci sono novità, amici miei,” annunciò Talia da sotto l’arcata da cui erano entrati, attirando su di sé l’attenzione dei presenti. “Mio Figlio è tornato con la notizia di negoziati di pace in corso.”

La sala venne attraversata da esclamazioni emozionate e domande e Derek si preparò all’assalto della loro sete di informazioni. Non poté fare a meno di desiderare di essere riuscito a rintanarsi nelle stalle.

 

-o0o-

 

Venne svegliato da qualcuno che bussava alla porta e, per un attimo, si sentì confuso dalle strane sensazioni che filtravano fino al suo subconscio. Il letto vuoto e morbido con le coperte in tessuto al posto delle pellicce, la quiete solida delle mura di pietra che lo circondavano. Sollevandosi in posizione seduta, la schiena fu attraversata da una fitta di fastidio data dalla morbidezza del letto, dopo tutti quei mesi passati a dormire sul suolo, ma non era nulla di grave e si poteva rimediare con un po’ di esercizio. Il sole faceva capolino tra le tende pesanti e il vetro colorato, sufficientemente brillante da dirgli che aveva dormito ben oltre il suo sorgere.

Afferrò il tessuto e corrugò la fronte: il letto era fresco e vuoto. Era stato freddo quando si era coricato e, malgrado la stanchezza, gli ci era voluto molto tempo per addormentarsi. Ma Stiles non gli apparteneva più. Aveva fatto la scelta di liberarlo e ora doveva rispettarla. Ora era un ospite della Corona – un eroe, perfino. Farlo dormire nelle stanze di Derek così, senza riguardi, avrebbe solo sminuito la sua posizione. Era come doveva essere, così.

Benché non fosse facile abituarcisi.

Dopo essersi accomiatato dal Concilio, Derek era andato direttamente alle stalle, ignorando il richiamo del sonno. Aveva trovato Camaro, ben curata ma sola e altamente disinteressata in tutto ciò che potesse distrarla dal suo sacco di avena. Uno stalliere dagli occhi sgranati gli aveva detto che il ragazzo del Nord se n’era andato, seguendo le indicazioni di un servitore del palazzo. Una volta entrato, i servi l’avevano informato che Stiles fosse stato portato alle stanze per gli ospiti e che stesse riposando. Era rimasto lì impalato nella penombra dell’atrio come un ebete, rendendosi lentamente conto che Stiles non avrebbe più condiviso il suo letto. Che non avrebbe più _dovuto_ condividerlo.

E pensare che si era lamentato delle interferenze di Erica…

La persona dall’altra parte della porta ribussò e lui chiese un attimo di pazienza, scrollandosi di dosso i pensieri ed emergendo dalle lenzuola fresche, prendendo una tunica pulita dall’armadio, di un materiale morbido e con dei ricami troppo delicati per il campo di battaglia. Avrebbe preferito indossare gli abiti più robusti a cui era abituato, ma era meglio non doversi cambiare in seguito. Il dovere richiedeva che comparisse di fronte alla corte di sua Madre, benché potesse contribuire con poco oltre a fare rapporto.

L’incontro con il Concilio della sera prima, per fortuna, era stato breve dopo la sua spiegazione concisa degli avvenimenti. Quando la discussione si era incentrata su quali diplomatici inviare per dare immediato sostegno alle trattative di Laura, la Regina aveva incoraggiato Derek ad andare a riposarsi e lui non si era opposto, sapendo che si trattasse solo dell’inizio e che fosse meglio riposarsi finché poteva. Il governo era un processo continuo e ripetitivo. Non dubitava che la sua giornata stesse per riempirsi di cortigiani e partecipazioni a eventi pubblici, per quanto avesse preferito evitarli.

La sua supposizione venne confermata quando aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti l’attendente di sua Madre, Alan, ad aspettarlo pazientemente.

“Mio signore, è un piacere vedere che state bene,” disse con un sorriso composto ma sincero. “Sua Maestà ha organizzato un annuncio formale questo pomeriggio, ma vorrebbe parlarvi privatamente questa mattina. Con comodo, magari dopo la colazione…?”

Era stato convocato, a prescindere dalla parvenza d’invito, e gli rivolse un breve cenno del capo. “Dille che sarò da lei appena avrò finito di vestirmi.”

Alan rispose con un inchino e si allontanò; Derek chiuse la porta e si occupò di rendersi presentabile. Pettinò la barba e usò degli olii per darle una parvenza d’ordine – era il meglio che potesse fare senza accorciarla come si deve. Diede un trattamento simile ai capelli e, sebbene potesse immaginare i tutori della sua infanzia trattenere il fiato per lo sgomento, lui era dell’opinione che il suo aspetto fosse accettabile dopo che ebbe indossato pantaloni puliti e un paio di stivali sbiaditi. Quando si guardò allo specchio, tuttavia, fece fatica a riconoscersi. I lividi e le brutali cicatrici che gli rigavano il viso avevano un aspetto stranamente austero e fuori posto, contrapposte alla tunica elegante che indossava.

La stanza era la stessa in cui era cresciuto da quando era stato abbastanza grande da lasciare la culla, eppure gli sembrava estranea. Non riusciva a individuarne il motivo. Aveva lo stesso odore di sempre, con tracce del frutteto che salivano fino alla sua finestra, speziando l’aria rinfrescata di recente. Tutto era come l’aveva lasciato. Non c’era nemmeno un velo di polvere sugli oggetti per indicare il passaggio del tempo, benché di certo fosse naturale aspettarselo, se non ci fossero stati dei servitori con esattamente quel compito. Si sentiva quasi deluso di non vedere un qualche segno di tutti gli avvenimenti dei mesi passati. Sembrava che non fosse cambiato nulla oltre a lui. Lui e tutto ciò che si era portato dietro da ovest.

Non indugiò nella stanza bizzarramente non-strana. Nonostante sapesse che lo stessero aspettando, non si diresse direttamente verso l’ala del palazzo che conteneva gli appartamenti di sua Madre. Andò invece alla ricerca dei pezzi mancanti. I suoi passi lo portarono rapidamente alle stanze degli ospiti lì vicino, dove trovò una domestica che sapeva in che direzione rivolgerlo.

Trovò le stanze che erano state assegnate a Stiles, ma erano vuote. Non c’era niente all’interno che indicasse che il ragazzo ci fosse anche solo stato e guardò in cagnesco il letto vuoto sia per aver contenuto Stiles la notte prima sia per non averlo adesso. Ma non c’erano indizi su dove fosse o dove potesse essere andato. Per quanto volesse mettersi a cercarlo, non poteva sapere quanto si fosse già allontanato e sua Madre lo stava aspettando. Per quanto la convocazione fosse stata informale, aveva dei doveri da rispettare.

E se Stiles non stesse solo esplorando il palazzo ma se ne fosse _andato_ …

Beh, cercò di non pensarci.

Attraversò corridori familiari, ignorando i sussurri attutiti e gli occhi sgranati che seguivano il suo passaggio mentre si dirigeva verso l’ala opposta.

Bussò alla porta per annunciare la sua presenza. Senza aspettare l’intervento di un servitore, l’aprì da solo ed entrò nel piccolo atrio che separava lo studio e la camera di sua Madre dai corridoi del palazzo. Le pareti erano decorate da eleganti affreschi che facevano da cornice a nicchie piene di piante e la luce tingeva la pietra pallida con i lievi colori creati dalle finestre finemente lavorate. Le sedie erano rivestite di prezioso velluto e ricavate da un legno scuro elegantemente intagliato. Era pur sempre un ambiente molto più modesto rispetto ad altri governanti – ma era esattamente così che lo preferiva Talia.

Stiles, contorcendosi sulla sedia per guardare la porta, fu la prima persona che scorse e quella vista inaspettata lo fece bloccare per un attimo, per poi raddrizzare la schiena e intimarsi di rivolgere altrove la sua attenzione, facendo un cenno di saluto con il capo ai presenti. Avanzò verso i posti a sedere prima che sua Madre potesse spronarlo, accigliandosi per esseri sorpreso che anche Stiles fosse stato convocato. Talia non aspettava mai i comodi degli altri. Considerando ciò che le aveva detto lui stesso la sera prima e che ci fosse una buona possibilità che Laura avesse menzionato il suo ruolo negli eventi che avevano portato al negoziato, sarebbe stato sorprendente se _non_ fosse stato qui.

L’altro assunse comunque un’aria sollevata quando lo vide arrivare, il che generò una sensazione di risposta nel petto di Derek mentre si sedeva nel posto libero accanto a lui. C’era una manciata di sedie vuote ed era certo che ci fossero stati altri invitati prima di lui e che ne sarebbero giunti altri in seguito, poiché la Regina era generosa con la sua attenzione. Al momento, però, oltre a loro c’era solo Alan e il fatto che ci fossero solo loro quattro lo fece sentire molto più a casa rispetto alla sera precedente. Talia si occupò brevemente di versargli del tè in una tazza vuota e rabboccare quelle rimanenti.

Anche Stiles ne aveva una di fronte a sé, ma sembrava che non l’avesse toccata, e sebbene il basso tavolo al centro del gruppo di sedute fosse carico di cibo, le sue mani erano vuote. Derek sospirò e iniziò a riempire una ciotola di cibo scelto a caso fin quasi all’orlo, per poi posargliela in grembo.

“Mangia,” disse con voce burbera, cercando tuttavia di renderla affettuosa, iniziando a preparare un piatto per sé. “In qualunque momento. Sempre.”

Si guadagnò un’occhiataccia celata a malapena mentre Stiles agguantava una fetta di pera e se la ficcava in bocca con aria di sfida, solo per sgranare gli occhi quando ne sentì effettivamente il sapore. Derek strinse le labbra per evitare di scoppiare a ridere mentre osservava un’espressione deliziata inondargli i lineamenti. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, però, sua Madre lo stava guardando con sguardo indecifrabile.

Talia schiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma qualcuno bussò rapidamente alla porta dietro di lui e, quando si voltò, vide entrare suo Cugino di secondo grado, Kellen, con a braccetto la Madre vedova di Boyd, Lady Vaneail. La stanza si scaldò con i cangianti saluti che ci si doveva aspettare dai cortigiani del regno, ma quando la ventata di omaggi ed esclamazioni si calmò, la nobildonna lo guardò con aria indagatrice e, ancora una volta, gli sguardi di tutti si concentrarono su di lui quando disse: “Mio signore, ho sentito dire che la situazione a ovest sia a un punto promettente.”

“Infatti. Sono iniziati i negoziati di pace e il conflitto non causerà altre vittime. Vostro Figlio sta bene, Lady Vaneail,” affermò, poggiando il cibo che aveva iniziato a mettere nel piatto.

“Come ha detto Stiles ieri sera,” ribatté lei, sorridendo a entrambi, mentre gli intricati riccioli sale e pepe seguivano il movimento della sua testa quando lo indicò con un cenno. Gli si avvicinò lentamente e gli porse una mano, che lui afferrò con presa gentile. “È bello sentire di nuovo che sta bene.”

“Sì, e ha servito con onore il Paese prevenendo lo scoppio della guerra,” aggiunse Derek, compiacendosi che almeno questa parte dei suoi doveri fosse facile da compiere. “Si è comportato con estremo coraggio e nobiltà.”

Lei rimase un attimo in silenzio, inarcando un sopracciglio ancora parzialmente nero per un lungo istante. Sollevò il mento e commentò: “Lo vorrei ben sperare, poiché mi è stato detto che ora è _sposato_.”

Suo Cugino gli stava rivolgendo un ghignetto deliziato e, benché sua Madre avesse più contegno, scorgeva anche nei suoi occhi una scintilla di divertimento. Si schiarì la gola e scoccò un’occhiata a Stiles, il quale lo stava fissando con occhi spalancati e una mezza fetta di pera in bocca. Deglutì rumorosamente e fece una smorfia imbarazzata, abbassando il capo.

“Sì,” rispose finalmente Derek, in modo impacciato, non sapendo cos’altro dire.

“Non vedo l’ora d’incontrare questa… Erica?”

“Erica è una donna straordinaria,” affermò, pronto a prendere posizione in sua difesa, se fosse necessario.

Ma la nobildonna si limitò a sorridergli e ribattere: “Non ne ho alcun dubbio,” mentre gli dava una pacca sulla spalla. Quindi lei e Kellen li superarono, impossessandosi di due delle sedie disponibili. Avviarono una conversazione con la Regina e Derek, benché dovesse probabilmente partecipare, colse invece l’occasione per voltarsi verso Stiles.

L’altro ricambiò lo sguardo, smettendo lentamente di masticare quando notò la sua attenzione. I suoi occhi erano dolci e di un bellissimo tono caldo nella luce mattutina che entrava dalle vetrate. Sembrava che fosse stato trattato bene da quando si erano separati: non c’era più traccia della polvere sollevata durante il viaggio e aveva lo sguardo brillante dopo essersi riposato. Perfino i piccoli tagli e lividi stavano sbiadendo fin quasi a scomparire.

Aveva la sensazione che ci fossero cose da dirsi, che voleva sapere o di cui voleva assicurarsi, ma non riuscì a formare delle frasi coerenti per esprimerle. Corrugò la fronte mentre ci ragionava e l’altro lo imitò, sollevando le sopracciglia con fare interrogativo mentre si sporgeva lievemente verso di lui e sussurrava: “Derek?”

Lui emise uno sbuffo seccato e, prima di poter mettere in fila le parole in modo comprensibile, la porta venne aperta di nuovo di slancio. Quando si voltò, si ritrovò davanti Cora con uno dei suoi attendenti e un membro del Concilio, assorbita dalla loro conversazione mentre si avvicinavano in gruppo alla Regina. Dagli stralci che sentì, sembrava che stessero discutendo del possibile impatto dei recenti sviluppi sulle trattative commerciali a est.

Sembrava più grande. Ed esattamente la stessa.

“Cora.”

Lei voltò di scatto la testa e s’interruppe a metà parola, vedendolo alzarsi dalla sedia. Sbatté i documenti che teneva in mano tra le braccia dell’attendente e gli si avvicinò a lunghi passi per poi colpirgli il braccio con un pugno. Con un suono inarticolato gli gettò le braccia attorno al collo in un abbraccio così stretto da far male, che iniziò a ricambiare, ma lei lo stava già scostando con una spinta. Sua Sorella ammiccò velocemente, poi emise uno sbuffo indignato per le lacrime che le stavano velando gli occhi. Prima che Derek potesse anche solo formare una parola, lei lo colpì di nuovo e sollevò altezzosamente il mento, scostandosi la spessa chioma nera dietro la spalla. Riprendendosi le sue pergamene, si diresse decisa verso la Regina senza aprire bocca, ma indugiando a rubare il tè che si era versato. Stiles la osservò con occhi sgranati mentre gli passava accanto senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Derek fece un passo in avanti ma, come sempre, Cora era un turbine inarrestabile.

“Athis sta diventando impaziente,” annunciò sua Sorella, interrompendo la conversazione degli altri e rivolgendo una riverenza di cortesia a Talia.

Lui emise un sospiro profondo, perché che altro si poteva fare con le Sorelle? La Regina gli rivolse un’occhiata a metà tra il rimprovero e la scusa mentre il loro incontro veniva confiscato dai nuovi arrivati.

“Allora sarà bene finalizzare la nostra risposta,” disse Talia, con orgoglio evidente nel sorriso che rivolse alla Figlia mentre si alzava dalla sedia. Scoccò un’occhiata benevola a Stiles e aggiunse: “Grazie per esserti unito a noi. Alan, potresti per cortesia fornire a Stiles il necessario per questo pomeriggio?”

Alan fece un inchino preciso e, prima che Derek potesse offrirsi di prendere il suo posto, ci fu un altro bussare alla porta e la giovane Lady Greenberg annunciò il suo arrivo rumoroso ma umilmente agitato. La Regina sorrise con benevolenza quando riconobbe la giovane e rivolse uno sguardo inquisitore verso di lui.

Gli occhi della giovane nobildonna s’illuminarono quando anche lei lo scorse, grandi e spaventati, ma determinatamente colmi di speranza e così dannatamente innocenti… Gli venne in mente di colpo che probabilmente nessuno avesse detto a lei o a qualcun alto cosa fosse accaduto a suo Fratello. Peter di certo non se ne sarebbe preso la briga, se anche la sua attenzione non fosse stata concentrata su altre questioni. Quel dovere era stato lasciato a lui, ormai. Lo era _già_ stato, benché avesse perso d’importanza con fin troppa facilità. Non riusciva neanche a ricordarselo con esattezza, in quanto non aveva mai avuto l’inclinazione né l’interesse di conoscere a fondo i cortigiani e le loro parentele, ma aveva l’impressione che lei fosse l’ultimo membro sopravvissuto della sua famiglia. Un fatto di cui ancora non era a conoscenza. Avrebbe dovuto mandare un messaggio a Erica, vedere cosa potesse essere recuperato dai suoi beni nel caos che era il plotone di Greenberg.

Stiles lo stava guardando da sopra la spalla mentre Alan lo guidava verso la porta, con un lieve cipiglio e le labbra imbronciate, ma Derek gli rivolse un cenno del capo e lo lasciò andare. Gli sarebbe piaciuto accompagnarlo, ma la giovane aveva bisogno della sua attenzione più di quanto lui necessitasse di soddisfare il proprio desiderio di seguire Stiles per il palazzo. Le doveva almeno quello.

“Lady Greenberg,” mormorò. Setacciò i propri ricordi ma non riuscì a trovare il suo nome. Se ne vergognò, ma le prese le mani con tutta la cura di cui fosse capace al momento. Era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva da darle.

 

-o0o-

 

Stiles tirò l’orlo della tunica – la _sua_ tunica, apparentemente; l’attendente personale della Regina si era assicurato che dei vestiti venissero modificati specialmente per lui, in occasione della sua convocazione nella sala del trono. L’orlo era ricamato in uno stile che chiaramente s’ispirava alle decorazioni tipiche della sua madrepatria, benché il motivo fosse meno intricato di quelli a cui era abituato, e con un morbido filo color ambra invece del pesante filo d’oro che ci si poteva aspettare di trovare negli abiti delle casate reali del Nord.

Era comunque di qualità molto più elevata di quanto non si fosse mai aspettato d’indossare.

Emise una lieve risata a bassa voce, perché non poteva fare a meno di trovare quest’intera faccenda tremendamente surreale, in piedi nell’atrio che portava alla sala del trono, dove stava per essere formalmente presentato alla regina e alla corte.

Quando il portone della sala si aprì con un cigolio, allontanò di scatto le dita dal ricamo e cercò di raddrizzare le spalle. Con suo grande sollievo, fu Derek che attraversò l’arcata, alto e tenebroso davanti alla pallida pietra e al gesso tenue che copriva le pareti attorno a loro. La sua espressione era burbera, ma ciò gli fece solo provare conforto per la sua natura familiare, mentre passava lo sguardo su di lui, inscrutabile come sempre.

Gli sembrava di non averlo visto da giorni, invece che da ore.

“Vieni,” gli disse, conciso, quindi lo guidò fuori dall’atrio e attraverso l’anticamera intervallata da arcate da cui pendevano rampicanti e fiori bianchi e profumati. Esitò quando arrivarono all’apertura della sala, ma Derek lo guardò con la fronte corrugata e gli afferrò la spalla, avvicinandolo a sé per camminargli al fianco mentre l’araldo annunciava il loro arrivo. L’ampia sala era abbastanza affollata e i presenti indossavano abiti che eguagliavano o superavano i suoi per eleganza, ma l’atmosfera era molto più calda di quanto avesse temuto. La regina si alzò mentre attraversavano la navata centrale – il trono era modesto e sollevato dal livello principale solo da un gradino.

Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata e si sentiva piccolo sotto le ampie arcate della grande sala e con tutti quegli sguardi su di sé. Si sentiva il cuore in gola a camminare al fianco di Derek invece che dietro di lui, avvertendo improvvisamente il bisogno frenetico di non inciampare in mezzo alla navata. Lo imitò quando si fermò, inchinandosi, benché sapesse che il suo fosse da semplice mandriano delle pianure, non l’inchino formale e complicato dell’élite della sua madrepatria. Il sorriso sulle labbra della regina era gentile, quando si raddrizzò, ma non poté fare a meno si abbassare lo sguardo. Si sentiva un orribile impostore.

“Stiles Stilinski,” annunciò lei – il nome straniero le scivolò dalle labbra con tutta la grazia di una nobildonna ben avvezza alle vaste stravaganze del mondo. Scese dal basso gradino su cui risiedeva il trono e si diresse dritta verso di lui, riempiendogli il campo visivo con la sua presenza. Gli toccò il mento con un dito sottile ma forte, facendogli sollevare gentilmente ma inesorabilmente il viso verso di lei.

“Ti dobbiamo la nostra gratitudine,” proclamò, enunciando chiaramente affinché sentissero tutti. “Per i tuoi sforzi nel perseguire la pace, accetta questo pegno del nostro favore. Sappi che ti verrà sempre concesso passaggio sicuro nelle nostre terre e sarai sempre il benvenuto al nostro focolare.”

Gli sollevò la mano e premette qualcosa sul palmo. Sussultò quando se ne rese conto, facendolo quasi cadere, poi lo tenne ben saldo e lo osservò. Era un medaglione con sopra inciso un sigillo simile allo stemma che aveva notato sugli averi di Derek. Era troppo! Fin troppo per un ex-schiavo straniero, ma non osava discutere con una regina!

La sua boccaccia, però, sembrava avere idee diverse.

“Ma questo- Derek mi ha già dato la libertà e il cavallo e…” sbottò comunque, prima di poter chiudere il becco. La fissò con aria costernata mentre negli occhi di lei comparve un lieve barlume di sorpresa. Deglutì, rendendosi conto ormai in ritardo che forse Derek non avesse informato sua madre dei dettagli della loro vicenda. E se anche l’avesse fatto, forse menzionarlo in corte non era una buona idea…

_Oh_. E aveva appena chiamato il principe per nome di fronte a nobili e dignitari di corte. Un privilegio concesso solo nel riparo del loro letto. Che neanche più condividevano, ora che erano tornati a casa sua.

La regina inarcò un sopracciglio in un modo così simile a Derek che Stiles non poté fare a meno di scoccargli un’occhiata. Il principe aveva le mani giunte dietro la schiena, con postura militare e possente e uno sguardo penetrante quando lo diresse verso di lui e corrugò la fronte a mo’ di risposta, facendo scattare gli occhi verso la madre mentre abbassava lievemente il mento. Tra loro ci fu una breve conversazione silenziosa fatta tramite sopracciglia che durò solo un istante.

La regina premette le labbra per trattenere chissà quale espressione, voltando la testa per rivolgersi a Stiles, sebbene gli angoli dei suoi occhi si fossero increspati per l’ilarità.

“Certamente. E ora questo è un mio dono,” rispose, dimessamente divertita.

Fissò il gioiello finemente lavorato con le labbra schiuse attorno a un silenzio che non sapeva come risolvere.

Con suo grande sollievo, la regina non lo lasciò ad annaspare: si limitò a stringergli la mano e lasciarlo in pace, scostandosi da lui per posizionarsi di fronte al figlio. Stiles non poté fare a meno di riportare lo sguardo sull’oggetto che gli pesava sul palmo, tracciando i contorni della testa di lupo e dell’albero al di sotto di una corona.

Era una sensazione soverchiante. Si perse a immaginare da quanti guai questo aggeggio potesse tirarlo fuori, quanto fosse ancora più libero adesso, con questa… promessa, questo sostegno implicito che gli stava in una mano. Eppure questo dono… era di commiato? Un altro segno che ci si aspettava che si lasciasse tutto alle spalle? Fu solo quando un mormorio deliziato e sorpreso attraversò i cortigiani riuniti nella sala che tornò a essere consapevole del presente e a ricordarsi di essere, in effetti, in presenza della regina.

Guardò Derek, trovando sul suo volto un’espressione di sorpresa sincera. Sorpresa e… sollievo?

“E ora, è il momento di celebrare!” annunciò Talia, mentre le labbra si tendevano in un ampio sorriso e sollevava le braccia. “Che inizi la musica! Preparatevi per il banchetto! Oggi è un lieto giorno.”

L’espressione sul viso della regina era di raggiante orgoglio mentre osservava il figlio, quindi Derek le rivolse un inchino profondo e aggraziato, mentre gli astanti esultavano, presi dall’emozione. Quel poco di formalità che rimaneva nella calda sala evaporò e i membri della corte avanzarono come un’onda per congratularsi e omaggiarli. _Entrambi_.

La pressa delle persone li separò rapidamente e perse di vista Derek nella folla, mentre la gente si ammassava attorno a lui, presentandosi e facendogli domande che si susseguivano troppo velocemente per dargli la possibilità di formare una qualche risposta. Strinse forte il medaglione fino a sentirne i bordi premere nella carne del palmo, cercando di tener testa a tutti.

Quando Alan apparve al suo fianco e annunciò con tono dispiaciuto ma determinato che la sua presenza fosse richiesta altrove, guidandolo verso l’atrio da cui era entrato, Stiles lo seguì con prontezza. Ciò non gl’impedì di guardarsi alle spalle, però, cercando d’intravedere Derek – come gli sembrava di fare da quando era arrivato a Beacon Hills, in effetti. Ma il principe era completamente sommerso dalla folla, dalla sua gente.

Come doveva essere.

“Penso che Derek fosse compiaciuto,” mormorò l’attendente mentre entravano in una sala più tranquilla, allontanandosi con agio dal centro dell’attenzione e addentrandosi in territorio a lui un po’ più familiare.

“Ah sì?” rispose, perché non era del tutto certo di cosa fosse accaduto mentre si era perso a fissare il medaglione.

Alan aprì la porta successiva, poi intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena mentre si affiancava a lui, camminando con calma. “Non gli è mai piaciuta molto la vita di corte. Anche da bambino odiava la politica. Prendere possesso dei terreni al confine meridionale gli renderà più facile evitarne le ramificazioni.”

Stiles strattonò di nuovo l’orlo della tunica, scoccando un’occhiata incuriosita verso l’altro, sperando che gli desse ulteriori spiegazioni. Quando l’attendente non approfondì, lui si mordicchiò il labbro e chiese: “Cosa dovrà fare là?”

“A sud?” Alan sollevò un sopracciglio sottile, poi incurvò le labbra carnose in un sorriso, rispondendo: “No, suppongo che tu non possa saperlo, vero? Molti anni fa ci fu una ribellione, un tentativo di secessione da parte di alcuni Cugini della Corona. Fu la prima campagna militare di Lord Derek. Suo Zio prese in mano la gestione delle terre riconquistate.”

“Suo zio?” domando. “Intendete…”

Alan fece un cenno di assenso. “La ricostruzione è andata molto lentamente finora, con Lord Peter in carica, ma ora… beh. Ci vorrà del tempo, ma Lord Derek non si è mai fatto intimorire dal duro lavoro. Sua Maestà ha piena fiducia che avrà successo, riportando prosperità alla sua gente e difendendo il confine, se fosse necessario.”

Non ne dubitava. Quasi chiese come fossero le terre più a sud, ma Alan rallentò il passo. Quando si fermarono davanti a una porta, Stiles riconobbe le stanze per gli ospiti che gli erano state assegnate, e si voltò sorpreso e confuso.

“Oh,” mormorò l’attendente con una bassa risata e un sorriso gentile. “Non è vero che qualcuno ha richiesto la tua presenza. Pensavo solo che avessi un’aria un po’ tramortita nella sala del trono. So che non sei abituato a occasioni simili. Non volevamo che ti sentissi obbligato a rimanere e partecipare alla funzione di corte. Il banchetto durerà per tutta la sera e oltre e hai potuto riposarti solo per un giorno.”

Stiles lo osservò, corrugando la fronte mentre ragionava a fondo sul significato delle sue parole. Benché avesse detto tutto con un sorriso, lui avvertì una sensazione di vuoto nel petto. In un certo modo, la libertà ora era un fardello. Era stato molto più semplice quando non c’erano stati dubbi sulla sua posizione. Quando sapeva chi desiderasse averlo con sé.

“Puoi tornare indietro, se vuoi,” aggiunse l’altro, inclinando di lato la testa e osservandolo con occhi scuri e perspicaci.

Sospirò e scosse la testa, sentendosi improvvisamente piuttosto stanco e tanto straniero e superfluo quanto avessero forse suggerito le osservazioni dell’attendente. “Penso di aver messo tutti sufficientemente in imbarazzo per oggi.”

Alan chinò la testa e rispose: “Allora ti lascio al tuo riposo. Qualcuno verrà a chiamarti per il banchetto.”

 

-o0o-

 

“Derek!”

Voltò di scatto la testa, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che non fosse la prima volta che il suo nome fosse stato chiamato.

“Sì, Madre?” chiese, chinando il capo con deferenza automatica, notando con sollievo che nessun altro sembrasse intento ad ascoltare la loro conversazione con attenzione sufficiente da aver osservato la sua maleducazione, né Talia era turbata dalla sua distrazione.

Gli sorrise in modo dolce e incuriosito.

“Il cibo non è di tuo gradimento?” domandò, inclinando di lato la testa, mentre la folta chioma sgorgava da sopra la spalla, sotto alle trecce intricate che le decoravano la fronte per sostenere la corona delicata. A parte quello, indossava lo stesso vestito di prima, benché i membri della corte si fossero cambiati almeno una volta quel giorno, incluso lui. Non poteva biasimarli per il desiderio di celebrare con i loro abiti migliori, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, ma era bello vedere che sua Madre fosse la stessa di sempre.

Emise un borbottio, guardando in cagnesco il piatto di vitello e pere cotte al brandy che aveva a malapena toccato. La sala grande era calda e colma del buonumore e delle chiacchiere dei cortigiani. I profumi erano ricchi e vivaci, festosi e anche familiari, qui dove avevano le scorte necessarie a garantire del buon cibo. Questa era stata la sua casa per molti anni, era abituato a feste simili, eppure si sentiva fuori posto. Si ritrovava a desiderare mele avvizzite o formaggio duro da poter affettare con il coltello, con Stiles seduto sul suo ginocchio e lui che gli offriva ogni boccone. Scrollò la testa. Questi agi gli erano mancati da troppo tempo se si metteva a sognare uno stufato grumoso mangiato accanto a un falò morente e accompagnato da pane vecchio.

Come se fosse davvero quello che lo preoccupava…

“È buono,” disse, tentando di rivolgerle un sorriso.

Talia rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi girò il capo per osservare da sé la sala.

“Il tuo compagno non si unisce a te?”

Fissò con uno scuro cipiglio in viso il boccone di carne sulla forchetta, poi sospirò. “È libero di fare come meglio crede,” rispose cautamente ma deciso.

Lei lo osservò per un lungo istante con gli occhi scuri lunghi e indecifrabili, mentre un angolo della bocca s’incurvava e le sopracciglia si abbassavano lievemente. Il suo sorriso era agrodolce e Derek non capiva. Ma poi il sorriso crebbe e gli posò entrambe le mani sull’avambraccio, sporgendosi in avanti in modo che il suo viso fosse la sola cosa che potesse vedere. “Figlio mio, hai il mio permesso di lasciare il banchetto. Hai svolto il tuo dovere. Ora vai e fai ciò che _tu_ desideri.”

La guardò con la fronte corrugata, confuso, ignorando la strana bolla di speranza che gli si espanse nel torace alle sue parole. La Regina si alzò, incoraggiandolo a imitarla, ed era un segnale di quanto fosse formale quell’evento che il resto delle persone al loro tavolo si affrettasse ad alzarsi allo stesso momento. Come al solito, lei rivolse un cenno pieno di dignità alla sala, poi diresse a tutti un gesto di congedo e in molti tornarono a comportarsi con la disinvoltura tipica della corte. Altri, invece, colsero l’occasione per allontanarsi dai loro posti e socializzare con altri cortigiani, creando un ambiente in cui per lui fosse facile individuare una via di fuga.

“Vai, trovalo! Vai, prima che qualcuno tenti di attaccare bottone con te!” aggiunse sua Madre con una bassa risatina, dandogli un colpetto per incoraggiarlo a darsi una mossa, per poi voltarsi e intercettare il Ministro dell’agricoltura in avvicinamento, facendo invece cenno a Cora di unirsi a lei.

Grato dell’intervento, passò dietro di lei, imboccando il passaggio di servizio che gli avrebbe consentito un percorso più veloce e meno affollato verso le stanze degli ospiti. Sentì la tensione scivolargli come acqua dalle spalle man mano che si allontanava dagli sguardi e dal rumore della sala grande; la pressione degli intrighi e della politica – per quanto rimanesse blanda nella sua Nazione – per lui era soverchiante, soprattutto dopo gli eventi recenti.

Ma c’era una tensione di un tipo diverso che gli aveva riempito l’addome per tutto il giorno, attorcigliata stretta e pesante e, ora che ne ammetteva l’esistenza, si stava diffondendo in lui. Salì i gradini che portavano alle stanze di Stiles a passo di corsa, malgrado il dolore al costato per il movimento, avvertendo il bisogno di posare lo sguardo su di lui acquisire urgenza sempre più grande.

La stanza era in penombra quando aprì la porta, con solo una candela accesa sulla mensola sopra il camino. Stiles non c’era, benché non si fosse davvero aspettato di trovarlo. Questo ambiente spoglio e temporaneo non era adatto a lui.

Determinato a non farsi distrarre o anticipare da altri, questa volta, passò a setaccio l’ala dedicata agli ospiti, ma non c’era traccia di lui. Non era neanche negli alloggi di Derek. Né nella biblioteca o in cortile o nei giardini delle erbe o in uno qualsiasi dei luoghi in cui si rifugiava lui nella sua gioventù. Si sentiva sempre più frustrato e preoccupato, finché non si rese conto di quanto fosse stato sciocco e, finalmente, sgusciò fuori dal palazzo, scendendo dalla scalinata che portava al frutteto anteriore e oltre i mucchi di concime, fino alle stalle.

Benché l’ambiente fosse profondamente tranquillo, con gli stallieri che si erano uniti ai servitori del palazzo per la cena o intenti a divertirsi da qualche altra parte, non fu sorpreso di trovarvi Stiles. Lo sentì prima di scorgerlo, seduto sulla traversa di uno dei box, con una mela in mano mentre parlava ai due cavalli dal manto nero come la notte che lo osservavano. Era nell’ombra, ma non si stava nascondendo. Aveva una gamba tesa e la faceva ondeggiare pigramente avanti e indietro, coperta da un paio di pantaloni snelli e puliti e stivali di ottima fattura, come probabilmente non ne indossava da anni. O forse non ne aveva mai avuti di così.

Camaro si accorse del suo arrivo prima di Stiles e gli rivolse un piccolo nitrito, sbuffando e calpestando la paglia sotto gli zoccoli, chiaramente soddisfatta delle granaglie abbondanti e del calore e della compagnia.

Stiles si voltò con aria affatto sorpresa quando lo scorse. C’era anche una scintilla interessata quando passò per un attimo lo sguardo su di lui nei suoi abiti eleganti, per poi diventare di nuovo inscrutabili.

“Mi hai lasciato,” disse Derek con tono piatto, e fece una smorfia per il modo in cui gli era uscita la frase o per averla anche solo detta. Aveva avuto intenzione di dire qualcosa di spiritoso, che esprimesse invidia per il fatto che lui avesse potuto godersi la compagnia dei cavalli mentre lui si era sorbito le attenzioni della corte. Non avrebbe più dovuto sorprendersi che così tanto di quello che pensava venisse perso quando apriva bocca.

Stiles lo fissò con occhi luminosi nella scarsa luce. Infilzò il coltello nel legno e posò la mela in un punto raggiungibile da Camaro, poi saltò giù dalla traversa, sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere che sapeva di cavalli e granaglie e fanghiglia.

“Non è il mio posto, quello,” rispose scrollando le spalle, benché l’angolazione del suo mento esprimesse sia sfida che imbarazzo.

Derek emise un grugnito scontento, cercando di non sentirsi ferito dal suo rifiuto. “Neanche il mio. Ma vorrei…”

Non trovò le parole, come al solito, e si ritrovò a osservare l’altro con la fronte corrugata, desiderando con tutto se stesso che capisse. Che gli lasciasse attraversare la strana distanza che si era creata tra loro da quando era tornato a casa. Stiles si limitò a guardarlo, mordicchiandosi il labbro mentre tentava d’interpretare quello che volesse dire.

E, improvvisamente, Derek sentì una fitta dentro di sé all’idea di quanto facilmente l’altro potesse allontanarsi da lui, ora, senza avvertimento. Quanto poco sforzo gli ci volesse per prendere il suo cavallo e andarsene, avendo compiuto ogni suo dovere, godendo di libertà assoluta. Sarebbe potuto andarsene perfino stanotte. Sarebbe già potuto essere partito; senza neanche dirgli addio, avrebbe potuto semplicemente decidere di tornarsene _a casa_. E voleva che avesse quella libertà, lo voleva davvero, ma-

“Mi stai lasciando?” si ritrovò a chiedere prima di poter anche solo elaborare quel sentimento, parlando con voce brusca e tono ferito.

Il viso di Stiles assunse un’espressione complicata, ma poi avanzò verso di lui, accorciando la distanza che li separava e, quando Derek allargò le braccia, si fece accogliere da esse, premendo il volto contro il suo collo. Il suo profumo esotico lo avvolse con un senso di familiarità tanto profondo quanto lo era stato l’abbraccio di sua Madre.

Ma poi si scostò, pieno di un’energia nervosa che rese i suoi passi affrettati mentre tornava al box di Camaro, allungando una mano per grattarle vigorosamente il punto dietro gli orecchi.

“Ci penso da un po’,” cominciò Stiles. “Partirete presto per andare a sud e prendere possesso delle vostre terre.”

Il suo cuore singhiozzò, non era abituato a essere alla mercé dei capricci degli altri. Forse non aveva avuto intenzione di andarsene questa notte, ma magari questa era la fine: Stiles gli avrebbe detto che aveva preso una decisione. Che era pronto and andare avanti senza di lui. Fece un passo in avanti, sentendo il bisogno di essergli più vicino, ma senza farlo sentire soffocato. Sollevò la mano come se si stesse avvicinando a un cavallo terrorizzato e l’abbassò non appena se ne rese conto.

“Non sono…” Stiles si schiarì la gola, poi ricominciò da capo, raddrizzando la schiena e con più sicurezza nella voce, mentre incontrava volutamente il suo sguardo. “Ho più talenti oltre a farvi godere a letto. Ve l’ho dimostrato.”

Non poté evitare di ripensare all’ultima volta che gliel’avesse fatto notare. Le cose avrebbero potuto andare in modo molto diverso se l’avesse ascoltato allora, avrebbe potuto risparmiargli molte sofferenze.

“Certamente!” rispose con tono brusco, perché era vero. L’aveva dimostrato fin troppo bene.

L’altro gli scoccò una specie di sorriso, benché fosse ancora aguzzo e nervoso agli angoli. “Quindi ci ho ragionato. Quando andrete a sud, avrete bisogno… probabilmente ci sono già degli addestratori lì, nelle stalle, ma- Camaro è impegnativa. E sarete molto occupato con delle nuove incombenze, non sarete in un campo di battaglia come prima, intendo. Non potranno darle la cura di cui ha bisogno, oltre a farla pascolare in un campo e pulirle il box. Mentre io…”

La cavalla gli diede un colpetto con il muso, sbuffando mentre setacciava la sua tunica, alla ricerca di altre prelibatezze.

“Sì,” disse Derek, mentre la speranza inciampava sulle radici del desiderio agrodolce che si diffondevano nel suo petto.

“Potrei…” continuò, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui. “Potrei prendermi io cura di lei. E anche di altri cavalli, se ci fosse un posto per me. Se qualcuno fosse troppo vecchio per continuare o volesse andare a vivere altrove… beh, comunque, potrei accompagnarvi. Potrei esservi utile. E, magari, qualche volta…” tentennò, inclinando la testa, schiudendo quelle perfette labbra ricurve, leccandosele rapidamente. “Qualche volta potreste ancora condividere il mio letto, o io il vostro, se mi voleste.”

Derek lo fissò nel buio, guardò il modo agitato in cui tamburellava le dita sul palo di legno che aveva davanti a sé.

“Qualche volta?” chiese, con una voce ruvida e bassa e piena in modo frustrante di delusione e desiderio. Poi gli venne in mente qualcos’altro, un altro motivo per cui Stiles gli stesse offrendo _qualche volta_ come una pedina di scambio e si voltò bruscamente. “Non devi… Pensavo di essere stato chiaro dicendo che non mi aspetto- Per la figa di Kahlah, non voglio averti come _puttana_!”

“Non mi volete affatto, allora?” chiese, con voce flebile e troppo fragile.

Derek ringhiò per la frustrazione, allungando la mano e afferrandogli il braccio, benché avesse tentato di fermarsi. Lo strattonò verso di sé, facendolo girare e premendogli la schiena contro la traversa di legno del box, facendogli sollevare il viso incorniciandogli la mandibola. Lo baciò, lentamente e a fondo e tentando di fargli capire così, perché le parole erano ancora una volta il suo punto debole. Versò tutto ciò che provava nel tocco delle loro labbra, nell’intimo legame che avevano potuto godersi per così poco. Stiles s’irrigidì per un istante, per poi sciogliersi contro di lui, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno al collo e stringendosi a lui. La sensazione che ne risultò, con i loro corpi che si riscaldavano nella fredda aria serale, era familiare e piacevole.

“Non ti voglio come puttana o come addestratore,” disse con parole lente, incerte e imperfette quando recuperò abbastanza fiato. “Non voglio uno schiavo o un cortigiano o niente del genere.”

Stiles lo osservò – quegli occhi dorati erano pallidi e brillanti nel riflesso della luce lunare che sgorgava dalle porte aperte delle stalle.

“Ma… mi volete?” chiese.

Derek annuì velocemente, sollevato che finalmente stessero comunicando, ma consapevole di non aver ancora ricevuto la risposta di Stiles. E per forza, non gliel’aveva ancora chiesto in modo chiaro. Non gli aveva offerto un bel niente! Si meritava la maledizione di Batto sugli imbecilli! L’avrebbe lasciato andare, se avesse dovuto, ma _voleva_ che restasse – forse era ora che lo dicesse chiaro e tondo.

“Vieni con me,” affermò, poi sbuffò per aver fatto uscire la domanda come un ordine, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto. “Se ti fa piacere,” mormorò determinato, sfiorandogli la tempia con un bacio. “Mi piacerebbe, se ti facesse piacere.”

L’altro strinse le dita attorno alla sua cinta, mentre un piccolo suono gli sfuggiva dalle labbra, e premette il viso contro il suo, aumentando la loro vicinanza.

“Resta. Vieni a vivere con me a sud e- e potrai fare quello che vuoi. Verrai?”

Una risata rotta gl’inondò la mandibola, ma la presa dell’altro aumentò.

“Derek,” disse, con voce piena di pianto e rotta, ma con un fondo di luminosità. Con gioia. Si scostò per guardarlo in faccia, incorniciandogli il lato del volto con il palmo, caldo e gentile sulle sue cicatrici. “Sì.”

Si sentì così profondamente sollevato da sentire male al petto e gli coprì la mano con la sua. “Bene,” rispose. “Bene.”

“Hai sentito, bella? Verrò con voi!” esclamò mentre cercava di carezzarle alla cieca la guancia. Camaro pestò lo zoccolo e nitrì, scompigliandoli i capelli con uno sbuffo caldo e umido, mentre lui scoppiava a ridere e tentava di calmarla. Lei lo ignorò, ovviamente, e il suo richiamo venne ripreso da altri cavalli nelle stalle. Gli spinse la spalla con il naso e Stiles glielo permise, assecondando il movimento e avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo di Derek.

“Derek,” ripeté, mentre la sua risata svaniva. Lo baciò nella luce della luna, forte e imperfetto e pieno.

Derek sentì finalmente di essere a casa.

 

 

**N.d.T.**

1 – Ovvero il significato di _beacon_ ( _segnale luminoso_ , come quello di un faro). Pensate alle torri di segnalazione usate durante _Il Signore degli Anelli_.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Il sole brillava intensamente quel caldo giorno estivo, facendo luccicare le sponde dello stagno e i lunghi fili d’erba dei prati dietro ai recinti. Anche il manto di Camaro brillava, inumidito dal sudore, mentre superava con un balzo disinvolto la recinzione, lasciando profondi solchi con i grandi zoccoli nella terra asciutta all’interno, curvando per diminuire la velocità e portando il suo galoppo scatenato a un trotto baldanzoso.

Stiles le lasciava scegliere da sola l’andatura, più o meno, guidandola gentilmente in ampie tangenti lungo il percorso verso di lui, permettendole di calmarsi un po’.

“Mio signore!” lo chiamò con un ampio ghigno e lo sguardo furbo.

Derek gli lanciò un’occhiataccia per averlo preso in giro con il suo dannato titolo. Ma non riuscì a mantenere l’espressione a lungo di fronte a una visione simile. Si chiese, come faceva spesso in occasioni come questa, se fosse possibile smettere di sentire questa ondata di sollievo al suo ritorno. Per il fatto che Stiles non si fosse fatto catturare dai venti di Pajatal per tornarsene al Nord.

Ma non era mai accaduto. Perfino in tutti i mesi passati – era ormai più di un anno che vivevano a sud – era sempre tornato da lui, benché avesse sempre avuto la libertà di volare via.

Il sole estivo aveva abbronzato la pelle di Stiles, i suoi capelli scuri avevano assunto una sfumatura dorata sulle punte a causa di tutti quei pomeriggi passati a cavallo. Le temperature qui erano più clementi che a nord, le estati più temperate rispetto a quelle delle ampie pianure nelle quali era cresciuto, ma aveva comunque fatto caldo per qualche mese assolato e il suo amante si era abituato splendidamente al nuovo ambiente.

Era bellissimo: a torso nudo e luccicante per via del sudore, con gli occhi ambrati che s’illuminarono di piacere quando vide Derek, man mano che si avvicinava, per poi smontare di groppa. L’oro dei suoi gioielli risaltava ancora di più, ora, sulla pelle scurita dal sole – ancora esotico, eppure così familiare per lui. Non indossava la sua collezione crescente di anelli quando andava a cavalcare, ma, ora che non erano più in guerra, spesso decorava l’ombelico con una delicata catenella e il naso con un piccolo gioiello a mo’ di accompagnamento ai vari anellini che gli adornavano capezzoli e orecchie.

Si rese conto che tenesse qualcosa tra le mani, mentre continuava ad avvicinarglisi con passi lunghi e sicuri e forza disinvolta. Era una qualche pianta, un’erba, con foglie morbide e dorate che spuntavano dal lungo gambo, intrecciata in una piccola ghirlanda attorcigliata su se stessa. Se la sollevò verso il naso e l’annusò, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante mentre ne assaporava il profumo, per poi sorridere e porgerla a Derek.

Lui gli prese le mani, avvolgendo le dita attorno ai polpastrelli polverosi che tenevano la ghirlanda, sollevando le loro mani congiunte in modo da poterne sentire a sua volta l’aroma.

Lo invase con una vampata di desiderio: il profumo familiare che aveva assaporato così raramente, negli ultimi tempi. Premette il viso sulle mani di Stiles, contro le erbe che lo riportarono con forza al loro primo incontro, quando gliel’avevano portato – inaspettato e nuovo e diverso, ma troppo bello e disperato per poterlo ignorare.

“Foglia di zithrell. Ne ho trovata qualche pianta, vicino all’orlo del vecchio pozzo, accanto al boschetto di vellnut,” spiegò, anticipando la sua domanda. “Non sapevo che crescesse così a sud! Forse ne posso piantare altre. Ricavarne dell’olio, un giorno.”

“Sa di te,” concordò Derek, continuando a tenergli le mani e sentendosi riscaldare da dentro all’idea. Al pensiero che Stiles si ammantasse di nuovo di quell’aroma. Ma la parte migliore era il sottinteso che stesse pensando così in là nel futuro da pianificare una semina di erbe, di rimanere per trarne il risultato finale. Ciò lo calmò, come anche il modo in cui Stiles si fosse appassionato ai suoi doveri di mastro addestratore, ora che la donna dall’aspetto aspro che aveva avuto quella posizione aveva deciso di ritirarsi a vita privata e gli aveva lasciato il posto. Strofinò il naso contro le mani fragranti come farebbe un cavallo.

Stiles rise al suo comportamento, ma era una risata gentile, e Derek aprì gli occhi solo per scoprire che lo stesse osservando con immenso affetto. A quel punto non poté fare a meno di avvolgere le braccia attorno a lui e tirarlo verso di sé e in alto, finché l’altro non assecondò il movimento, agganciando con un balzo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e posandogli la ghirlanda in testa, stringendolo stretto e affondando il viso contro il suo collo. Stiles si scostò quel che bastava per trovargli la bocca, baciandolo con disinvoltura, sicurezza e familiarità – un atto così comune ormai da fargli sentire una fitta nel petto.

“Stavo pensando…” iniziò Stiles, sorridendogli dall’alto mentre giocava con le foglie. “Potrei portare un pegno agli altari.”

“Mmm?” chiese lui, guardandolo con occhi assottigliati, mentre il sole creava un’aureola attorno ai capelli castani.

L’altro deglutì, abbassando rapidamente lo sguardo per incontrare il suo, assumendo improvvisamente un’aria più solenne. Speranzosa, ma anche incerta. “Fate le cose diversamente qua a sud, da quello che ho capito, ma nel Nord…”

Derek corrugò la fronte, setacciando a mente quel che sapeva degli usi e costumi del Nord, di quali occasioni richiedessero che si lasciasse un pegno in un tempio.

Le dita di Stiles affondarono in un ciuffo dei suoi capelli, scostandoglielo dalla tempia, aggiungendo: “E poi potrei farne uno per te… se l’idea ti piace. Magari ti piacerebbe tenerlo.”

“Certamente,” rispose, accigliandosi. “Terrei tutto quello che mi vorresti dare.”

La sua espressione si addolcì e lo baciò brevemente, trattenendo una risata. “Non sai di che sto parlando, vero?” domandò, ma con tono retorico.

Lui si limitò ad assottigliare gli occhi e cambiare posizione, facendolo scendere quando Stiles si scostò di nuovo da lui.

“Camaro sta aspettando,” disse invece di spiegarsi, poi gli scoccò un occhiolino e scattò verso la cavalla, che si era addentrata tra i giunchi che circondavano lo stagno per dissetarsi un po’.

Lo guardò mentre la guidava verso le stalle, voltandosi per lanciargli un’occhiata con un piccolo sorrisetto segreto, finché Camaro non gli diede un colpetto per sgridarlo della sua disattenzione, al che Stiles scoppiò a ridere e tornò a occuparsi di lei. Derek l’osservò finché non riuscì più a scorgerlo, per poi sospirare e tornare verso la fortezza.

Si dimenticò della ghirlanda che aveva in testa finché non arrivò nel suo studio e la sua attendente si morse il labbro per evitare di scoppiare a ridere.

 

-o0o-

 

Quasi si dimenticò di quella strana conversazione. Passarono settimane senza che fosse menzionata di nuovo e c’era un che di misterioso in Stiles ogni giorno, quindi non diede molto peso alle espressioni pensierose che ogni tanto gli scopriva sul volto. Né si preoccupò granché delle conversazioni private tra Stiles e altre persone che scemavano man mano che lui si avvicinava. Fu solo una sera sul tardi, un giorno non particolarmente diverso da tutti gli altri, che il mistero venne svelato.

Era stata una giornata più lunga del solito, più mite di altre. Ma, quando ormai il sole cominciò a calare, aveva completato tutti i suoi compiti. Non aveva visto Stiles granché da pranzo, ma entrambi avevano i loro interessi da seguire e poteva solo essere felice che fosse così impegnato da tenersi occupato tutto il giorno qui, così lontano da casa. Anche Derek era compiaciuto dalle proprie attività. Le terre a lui assegnate stavano gradualmente facendo progressi, la guarnigione stava sviluppando disciplina e forza sotto la sua guida. Questa sera, in particolare, era perfino riuscito a inserire dell’addestramento extra con la spada e stava tornando alle sue stanze con la speranza che Stiles avesse pietà di lui e gli facesse un massaggio prima di andare a letto.

Con sua grande delusione, la loro camera era vuota.

O quasi. C’era un biglietto poggiato sul letto, un pezzo di pergamena nuovo e sottile, con il suo nome delineato dalla calligrafia precisa di Stiles. C’era un piccolo ramoscello di foglia di zithrell fissato alle lenzuola. Venne attraversato da una scossa di quella vecchia preoccupazione, sentendosi le ginocchia deboli quando si sedette pesantemente sul bordo del letto, afferrando il biglietto.

Le parole al suo interno non erano di addio e Derek chiuse brevemente gli occhi per prendere un respiro, mentre l’aroma dell’erba stretta tra le dita conferiva all’aria una spezia calmante. Quando si sentì più padrone di sé, lesse il messaggio che gli aveva lasciato. Era, in effetti, un invito. Gli chiedeva di unirsi a lui nei loro campi, nel recinto più distante, quello con la vista migliore sui frutteti e il boschetto che proteggeva il piccolo villaggio nella valle oltre la fortezza.

Era stanco e i suoi muscoli protestarono quando ignorò il letto per soddisfare la richiesta di Stiles, ma non era qualcosa su cui perse tempo a rimuginare. Si limitò a uscire dalla stanza, ancora con spada e brigantina addosso, pronto ad andare alla ricerca del suo amante.

Una dei membri più giovani della servitù lo guardava ancora con occhi sgranati e agitati quando passava nei corridoi, ma invece di fargli sentire il peso delle cicatrici che gli deturpavano il viso o la massa imponente che proiettava con addosso armi e brigantina da addestramento, rendeva evidente quanto fossero diventati rari sguardi del genere nella sua casa.

Anche quello era uno dei risultati della presenza di Stiles, ne era certo. Era vero che altri, a volte, gli si erano affezionati con il tempo – Erica e persone come lei l’avevano guardato con rispetto e, in alcuni casi, soggezione, solo di rado con paura. Ma ora… Questa casa, in cui era familiare e ben accetto… Stiles aveva ammorbidito i suoi spigoli e l’aveva aiutato a esprimersi quando le parole venivano meno. Aveva costruito ponti per superare le distanze create dalle mancanze di Derek e l’aveva aiutato a trovare un senso di appartenenza che non assomigliava a nulla che avesse mai provato prima.

Lui faceva del suo meglio per assicurarsi che Stiles si sentisse altrettanto ricompensato, benché sospettasse che i propri tentativi fossero molto più impacciati. Stiles a volte rideva di tutti i gioielli d’oro che lui gli portava, ma li indossava comunque. Anzi, aveva l’impressione che l’altro fosse scoppiato a ridere tutte le volte che lui avesse cercato di esprimere il proprio affetto, quando ci rifletté. Ma non gli dispiacevano le risate se il risultato finale era la felicità di Stiles.

Attraversò rapidamente la distanza che li separava, correndo lungo il sentiero sinuoso che portava dalla fortezza alle stalle, superandole poi verso la terra battuta e l’erba caparbia dei recinti più vicini. Il sole era ormai tramontato, abbastanza a lungo che la luna stava facendo capolino dalle colline più distanti, mentre le stelle iniziavano a emergere dalla volta indaco del cielo.

Non gli ci volle neanche molto a scoprire dove fosse andato Stiles, sebbene quello che trovò lo fece esitare. La sagoma familiare della sua tenda militare attrasse facilmente la sua attenzione quando svoltò attorno a una collina, montata nel piccolo avvallamento alla sua base, protetta dal vento e da sguardi indiscreti. Camaro girovagava poco più in là, mangiucchiando pigramente un piccolo mucchio di paglia e facendo da guardia. Scosse la testa quando lo scorse, fiutando l’aria per confermare ciò che vista e udito le avevano già detto. Gli rivolse un nitrito in saluto, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sul suo spuntino, altamente disinteressata nelle faccende umane.

Si sentì attraversare da una strana sensazione a quella scena e percorse l’ultimo tratto con un nodo che avrebbe detto di apprensione nello stomaco. Riusciva a vedere il lieve brillio delle candele attraverso le fessure tra le cuciture della tenda e gli parve familiare in modo toccante. Mentre si avvicinava, afferrando l’orlo del lembo dell’entrata per aprirla, gli sembrò di essere tornato in un tipo diverso di casa rispetto a quella che si erano costruiti qui nell’ultimo anno.

La vista che lo accolse quando entrò, tuttavia, spazzò via ogni pensiero.

Stiles era steso tra le pellicce, nudo. La sua pelle era resa dorata dalla luce delle fiammelle che brillava sul velo d’olio che si era sparso generosamente sul corpo spoglio. Solo i suoi capezzoli e i lobi erano decorati da quei semplici anellini d’oro, come quella prima notte, sebbene indossasse anche qualcuno degli anelli che Derek gli aveva regalato da allora.

Era strepitosamente bello alla luce delle candele, con la pelle accaldata, i capezzoli eretti, il pene rilucente d’olio e turgido grazie al gentile massaggio della sua mano. Le molte candele accese che erano state sistemate lungo il perimetro proiettavano lampi e ombre danzanti, facendogli brillare la pelle di una sfumatura eterea e dorata. Lo sguardo che rivolse verso Derek era pieno di desiderio, amore e ardore e tutto ciò che non aveva mai immaginato di poter avere.

Non esitò.

Si liberò di armi e brigantina con movimenti veloci, efficienti e familiari. Gli occhi di Stiles si assottigliarono mentre lo guardava attentamente, mentre ogni oggetto cadeva rumorosamente a terra uno dopo l’altro, facendo scivolare tra i respiri un piccolo gemito o sospiro, mentre passava piano le dita scivolose lungo la sua erezione.

Spogliatosi, Derek azzerò la distanza tra loro con due lunghi passi, inginocchiandoglisi di fianco e mostrando già quanto si stesse eccitando. Benché la scena fosse così simile al loro primo incontro, questa volta gli occhi di Stiles non erano coperti e le sue mani non erano legate. Nel suo corpo non scorrevano afrodisiaci, ma era evidente quanto lo desiderasse. Le sue labbra s’incurvavano all’insù, piene di sicurezza e malizia e gioia mentre voltava la testa per guardarlo dal basso. Questa notte si dava a Derek di sua spontanea volontà, completamente libero.

“Ti prego,” disse, con voce bassa e piena di desiderio.

Quando gli posò la mano sulla pelle, emise un mormorio soddisfatto, benché la sua posizione sul fianco fosse relativamente innocua. Stiles si stiracchiò, allontanando le mani dal grembo e mettendo il corpo a sua disposizione, con gli arti rilassati e pronto, benché quasi vibrasse dall’impazienza. Derek fece vagare la mano, la passò sulla sua pelle, tracciò le linee del suo torace, gli sfiorò gli anellini d’oro ai capezzoli solo per fargli emettere quel delizioso suono che faceva sempre quando ci giocava. Toccò la cicatrice attorno al suo glande, estranea ai costumi del sud, come aveva fatto quella prima notte, riesplorando con meraviglia intenzionale questa strana creatura che si era introdotta nella sua vita.

Aveva un ricco profumo speziato, rinfrescato dalle erbe e olii del Nord che Derek aveva ordinato dopo quel pomeriggio assolato qualche settimana prima, dopo aver visto quanto si fosse illuminato il suo viso alla scoperta di quella pianta inaspettata. Era un dono tanto per se stesso quanto per Stiles, con il modo in cui l’aroma si aggrovigliava stretto e ardente nel suo addome quando gli si avvicinò e inspirò con il naso contro la pelle profumata del suo amante. L’altro mormorò felice, premendosi contro il suo tocco mentre passava le labbra lungo la curva della sua gola.

Non fu sorpreso quando, facendo scivolare le dita in basso, oltre la sua erezione, trovò la sua entrata scivolosa e morbida. Pronto per lui e, a giudicare dal modo in cui sospirò e inarcò la schiena al suo tocco, moriva dalla voglia di averlo. Derek provava lo stesso, sentendo il peso del proprio pene gonfio posarsi caldo sulla coscia dell’altro mentre si sporgeva verso di lui. Sarebbe stato uno spreco di tutti i preparativi di Stiles farlo aspettare ancora, quindi si mise semplicemente in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, modificando leggermente la sua posizione con piccoli tocchi a un arto o all’altro o alle pellicce sotto di loro, poi si posizionò e spinse in avanti, entrando con un unico movimento fluido.

Era stretto e si mosse in modo più veloce che gentile, ma ora sapeva bene che fosse esattamente quello che Stiles voleva da lui. Stiles non trattenne il suo gemito, dolce e compiaciuto nella sensazione che lo attraversò, facendolo stiracchiare e inarcare la schiena, strofinando le gambe lungo i fianchi di Derek. Si aggrappò alle pellicce in un punto sopra la sua testa, aprendosi per lui mentre gli si spingeva contro.

Derek non poté fare a meno di passargli il palmo lungo il costato, coprendogli il capezzolo, per guardarlo tremare. Gli incorniciò la mandibola, carezzandogli le labbra schiuse con il pollice e osservando la curva delle ciglia su quegli occhi ambra perfetti, nei quali si rifletteva la luce delle fiammelle danzanti. Stiles gli baciò il palmo irruvidito dal lavoro, poi glielo morse mentre faceva ondeggiare il bacino, sfoggiando un bagliore malizioso negli occhi quando sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. Morse forte e Derek gli ringhiò in faccia, scostando la mano e usandola per afferrargli i polsi.

“Sì,” sospirò l’altro, inarcandosi verso l’alto in modo da testare la presa sui polsi.

Lui spostò il peso e posò l’altra mano accanto alla sua testa, allungandogli le braccia fino a potergliele premere sul giaciglio vicino al suo capo e avere ancora un’angolazione adatta per poter continuare a spingere. Le gambe di Stiles gli strinsero le cosce con fare incoraggiante, ma quella nuova posizione l’aveva aperto e reso instabile. Quando Derek si spinse in lui, tutto il corpo di Stiles si spostò con l’impatto, senza un’ancora per mantenere il controllo.

Sembrava che gli piacesse, però, quindi Derek lo fece di nuovo, assunse un ritmo che faceva sobbalzare l’erezione dell’altro sull’addome in modo udibile e spalancare le cosce. Il calore dei loro sforzi congiunti li fece ricoprire di sudore. I piedi di Stiles gli scivolavano sulle gambe nei punti in cui cercavano di trovare appiglio e Derek gli stava di certo lasciando dei lividi sui polsi da quanto li stringeva per non farli scivolare via. Benché potessero prendersi il tempo che volevano, come spesso accadeva ormai, era evidente che questa notte fosse diverso. Si trattava di più della loro storia comune, della passione inestinguibile che li aveva uniti all’inizio, ed era più che felice di assecondarlo.

Quando spinse la testa all’indietro, Derek accettò l’invito e avvolse i denti attorno alla sua gola, mordendo forte, per poi spostarsi lungo il muscolo che portava alla spalla per marchiarlo con più concentrazione e impegno. Stiles emise un suono basso e animalesco quando lo morse e il loro rapporto, già energico, divenne quasi disperato. Sebbene non volesse tornare a un periodo in cui erano circondati dai pericoli della guerra e la loro fiducia era appena germogliata, l’eccitazione di quei ricordi sovrapposta alla realtà aveva un effetto inebriante.

Il corpo di Stiles iniziò a irrigidirsi sotto di lui, con la tensione che cresceva ma non poteva sfogarsi, contraendolo tra i punti di contatto tra loro. Ansimò alla sensazione, sollevando velocemente il torace mentre incontrava lo sguardo di Derek – aveva un aspetto selvaggio eppure concentrato, pieno di tale bisogno e speranza. In quel momento, Derek non voleva altro che vederlo disintegrarsi, sapendo che implicitamente si fidasse di lui per rimetterlo insieme.

Quando gli lasciò i polsi, una mano nuovamente libera si mosse senza esitazioni, posandosi sulla sua guancia attraversata dalle cicatrici, attirandolo a sé. Gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue, umide e distratte, mentre condividevano aria e spazio, rincorrendo insieme lo stesso obiettivo. I suoni che Stiles emise quando lui passò il palmo ruvido sulla pelle bollente e scivolosa inarcata tra di loro erano profondi e disperati e Derek non addolcì il tocco mentre Stiles si abbandonava al piacere.

Continuò a toccarlo durante l’orgasmo, con la mano e il corpo intero, poi lo baciò con labbra pigre prima di rincorrere il proprio. Spingendosi nel corpo del suo amante, affondando il viso contro la pelle inumidita dal sudore che sapeva di spezie e sesso, non gli ci volle mondo per raggiungere l’apice. Stiles gli mormorò parole attutite che non comprese a causa dei battiti che gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie o dei respiri affannati, ma non pensava che se lo aspettasse.

Quando la mareggiata di piacere recedette, si posizionò di fianco a lui, con ogni intenzione di rimanergli abbracciato e unito – ma anche mettendosi più comodi – ma Stiles si scostò dalle sue braccia, nonostante la sua riluttanza a lasciarlo andare. La tenda era abbastanza calda da non fargli venire freddo, però, così si limitò a posare la testa sul palmo di una mano e osservarlo, ben consapevole di non comprendere ancora pienamente la natura di questa serata.

Stiles lo guardò di rimando per un momento, con aspetto assolutamente scompigliato e meraviglioso, poi si spostò verso il punto dove aveva lasciato alcune delle sue cose. Prese un sacchetto di cuoio, poi tornò al suo fianco, inginocchiandoglisi accanto al bacino, facendo toccare le rispettive cosce. Tenne l’oggetto tra le mani, posate sul grembo, lo sguardo fisso su di esso e il labbro tra i denti, finché Derek non si sedette e gli sfiorò dolcemente il mento.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese, con un tono che la fece sembrare una richiesta, nonostante le sue intenzioni. Ma Stiles lo conosceva abbastanza bene, ormai, da non fraintenderlo.

Finalmente sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando direttamente quello di Derek e prendendo un respiro per calmarsi. Aveva un aspetto vulnerabile, spoglio, sia letteralmente e in modo figurato, mentre cercava qualcosa nei suoi occhi.

“Dimmi che non sto sbagliando… dimmi che non sto osando troppo a chiederti…”

“Mai,” rispose lui, deciso, osservandogli il viso per tentare di capire quali fossero le ragioni di questa incertezza. Della tensione, dell’intera serata. Sentì un’improvvisa fitta di sconforto nell’addome quando gli venne in mente che questa fosse una specie di addio, ma anche quel vecchio timore non gl’impedì di dire: “Chiedimi tutto. Se è in mio potere dartelo, sarà tuo.”

E Stiles gl’incorniciò la mandibola, ammiccando per trattenere le lacrime che gli si accumulavano negli occhi. Poi infilò le dita nel sacchetto, estraendo cautamente un piccolo disco di legno. Glielo porse, posato nel mezzo del palmo in modo che lo potesse vedere. Era stato intagliato, definito con uno strumento ardente, lavorato con il carbone in alcuni punti per accentuare le incisioni che evidenziavano le sagome e lucidato fino a riflettere la luce. Era uno stile che aveva già visto in oggetti provenienti dal Nord e, come accadeva in molte altre opere d’arte di quelle terre, il soggetto era di natura equina.

Era raffinato e bellissimo. Raffigurava due cavalli con linee spigolose e piene di vita. La mano di Stiles tremava e lui la sorresse con il palmo, tenendogli il braccio fermo e aspettando la sua spiegazione.

“Ti ricordi quel giorno in cui ho trovato la foglia di zithrell? Quando ti ho chiesto… ho detto che avrei potuto… e tu hai detto…”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio e Stiles sollevò il volto verso l’alto, emettendo un suono frustrato per le parole sconnesse e affrettate che aveva appena detto. Poi si schiarì la gola e passò il pollice sui cavalli intagliati, arrivando a una decisione e tornando a guardarlo. C’era una dolcezza amorevole nei suoi lineamenti che velava una determinazione ferrea e quell’espressione era così familiare, così giusta, che Derek avvertì ogni rimasuglio di ansia svanire.

“Dimmi,” lo incoraggiò, con tutta la gentilezza di cui fosse capace. “Sto ascoltando.”

“Ho lasciato un pegno a ognuno dei templi. È così che facciamo, nel Nord. Facciamo visita a ciascuno e doniamo un pegno agli dèi, per chiedere la loro benedizione e riflettere,” disse, leccandosi le labbra. “Mi hanno detto… che qui posate ghirlande sugli altari, in onore di Mavet e Khalah. Quindi ho fatto anche quello.”

E improvvisamente Derek capì – o, almeno, pensava di aver capito. Si sentì riempire da un senso di meraviglia mentre abbassava lo sguardo sull’insolito talismano tra le loro mani giunte. Un legame che non si era mai aspettato, ma che desiderava da molto. Strinse di riflesso la presa sulla mano dell’altro, deglutendo per scacciare l’improvviso senso di secchezza alla gola.

“E questo?” chiese.

“Una domanda per te. Una promessa da me. Un simbolo da indossare in modo che tutti quelli che lo vedano sappiano che tu sei _mio_ ,” affermò, con la voce che tremolò con l’ultima parola, come se non riuscisse a credere di averlo davvero detto. Ma prese un respiro e risollevò lo sguardo, mantenendo il contatto visivo quando aggiunse: “Mio, ed io tuo, al di sopra di tutti gli altri.”

Derek ricambiò lo sguardo, osservando l’emozione incrollabile incastonata nell’ambra che lo guardava di rimando. Prese il pegno dal suo palmo, infilò le dita nel laccio di cuoio fissato alla curva superiore per tenderlo tra le mani e sollevarlo. Stiles sgranò gli occhi ed emise un piccolo suono mentre lui se lo infilava, facendo ricadere il simbolo inconfondibilmente nordico lungo la gola, fino a posizionarsi sulla parte alta del torace.

Dopotutto, non era mai stato tipo da esitare.

Benché al momento fosse una sensazione nuova, sapeva, mentre se lo appiattiva sul petto, che ben presto sarebbe diventato familiare come la propria pelle. Se c’erano altri dettagli di cui occuparsi, altre cerimonie da svolgere o promesse da intonare, non avrebbe indugiato. Ma questa, una domanda e una risposta, una promessa ricambiata, era tutto ciò che importasse. Lo osservò per un attimo, poi annuì e scostò la mano per tornare a guardare Stiles.

Stiles, che lo stava fissando con un’espressione incredula, speranzosa, affamata, mentre sollevava le dita e sfiorava il pegno con i polpastrelli. Vi premette sopra il palmo, premendoglielo contro la pelle, e lui posò la propria sulla sua mano, tenendola stretta a sé.

“Mio,” sussurrò Stiles. “Tuo.”

“Sì,” affermò Derek.

E ora, appartenendo l’uno all’altro, erano i più ricchi tra gli uomini.


	20. Appendice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per ShallICompareThee  
> In origine questi erano i miei appunti per la fic, quindi per favore perdonate se a volte non hanno senso o partono per tangenti vagheggianti. Quest’appendice probabilmente verrà modificata nel tempo, man mano che riceverò altre domande sull’universo di Golden Boy. Non esitate a chiedere – qui o su Tumblr – se vorreste saperne di più su qualcuno/qualcosa nella fic!

**DIVINITÀ:**

 

**Acathee:**

Dea dell’eroismo, dell’onore e dell’autonomia. È spesso considerata la patrona dei guerrieri, benché sia invocata altrettanto spesso come ispiratrice di politici e burocrati. Anche i mercanti cercano di rivendicarne la protezione, ma la maggior parte dei suoi seguaci non vedono di buon occhio questa tendenza.

Le storie su Acathee parlano spesso di battaglia, soprattutto nelle terre a ovest. Alcuni accentuano all’estremo il dovere di onorare la forza a dispetto della debolezza, rifiutandosi di tenere in considerazione le leggende in cui la dea mette i suoi punti di forza al servizio di quelli altrui e in cui rispetta la forza del prossimo, in particolare quando non ha carattere fisico e mentale come la sua. Le interpretazioni orientali delle sue storie si concentrano meno sui rigidi aspetti morali e più sulla forza interiore e l’autodisciplina e il rispetto per gli altri.

**Kahlah:**

Dea della vita e della procreazione. Tra i suoi seguaci, la maggior parte sono donne (sacerdotesse che fanno del loro meglio per incarnare l’aspetto di Kahlah a seconda dell’opinione più diffusa del momento – il che spesso significa aderire alle mode più attuali o agli stili più classici, in base ai ghiribizzi delle leader del culto) ma ci sono anche molti uomini. Dal punto di vista formale, i suoi devoti tendono a dedicarsi a riti sessuali cerimoniali e, dettaglio più importante, sono custodi di conoscenze sulle pratiche sessuali più salutari, offrendo consigli e una guida per i cambiamenti dell’adolescenza. I suoi seguaci hanno anche un ruolo molto importante nel mantenere un’opinione positiva sul sesso in tutte le città in cui hanno un tempio, dedicandosi ad attività sessuali positive quando sono richieste da adulti consenzienti.

La maggior parte delle ‘leggende’ su Kahlah sono essenzialmente storie pornografiche, molto numerose, e variano da tempio a tempio, ma all’interno della trama si celano spesso accurati modelli di comportamento per promuovere atti consensuali e salutari, rispetto ed equità. Naturalmente, i suoi devoti s’impegnano a fondo per mantenere queste storie in buono stato, ben diffuse e attuali.

**Khotol:**

Conoscenza, saggezza, curiosità e il viaggio della vita. Da questa divinità (né maschio né femmina) provengono la riflessione e la capacità di decidere. Khotol ha sacerdotesse (e qualche sacerdote, benché per qualche motivo gli uomini tendano ad avere più difficoltà a trovare visioni connesse a Khotol) che trascorrono molto tempo a meditare e, forse, esplorare gli usi di erbe psicotrope. Offrono consigli a chi visita il tempio, ma anche benedizioni o visioni spesso incomprensibili. Nelle terre più a est, lungo le coste del continente, Khotol è associato a occupazioni misteriose o perfino magiche, legate ad aure, spiriti o visioni, benché tali credenze varino e tendano a crescere in piccole nicchie create da particolari superstizioni o eventi.

Le leggende su Khotol spesso descrivono persone intente a fare un qualche viaggio, come scalare una grande montagna, con lezioni di vita impartite tramite ostacoli o piccole disavventure e l’esigenza di trovare vie alternative al percorso originario.

La benda è un riferimento alla leggenda in cui Khotol incontrò Batto e quest’ultimo gli fece un dispetto, convincendolo a bendarsi gli occhi per trovare l’illuminazione. Khotol lo fece e Batto lo condusse per il mondo, raccontandogli ogni genere di falsità camuffate dalla dottrina di questo nuovo modo di pensare. Alla fine, portò Khotol nel bel mezzo di un guaio, ma spesso si trattava di qualcosa d’innocuo, perché Batto decise di voler premiare la temerarietà della divinità. La storia insegna a non fidarsi ciecamente delle convinzioni altrui e non ignorare il proprio istinto e capacità di osservazione.

**Batto:**

Batto rappresenta i dispetti e il caso, la fortuna e il rischio. Favorisce gli audaci ma disprezza gli sciocchi e gli arroganti. Le storie di Batto includono frequentemente la sua magica scatola, nella quale bisogna infilare la mano a occhi chiusi. Gli audaci potrebbero trarne una ricompensa, mentre gli sciocchi ne vengono morsi. In molte versioni delle sue leggende, il dio compare sotto forma di mendicante dalle vesti strappate o di giovane novizio. In questi casi, chi lo incontra si dimostra sciocco o arrogante perché guarda con sufficienza la forma assunta dal dio, beffandosi di lui e delle opportunità o segreti che rivela, perché presuppone la propria superiorità sulla base di apparenze superficiali e sottovaluta l’ignoto.

**Mavet:**

Divinità maschile della casa e del focolare, dell’agricoltura, della caccia e dell’allevamento. Benché sia spesso associato alla gioia dei raccolti abbondanti e dei figli, può anche avere l'indole inclemente della natura, e solitamente viene invocato quando si desidera portare un senso di pragmatismo alla situazione in cui ci si trova. Allo stesso tempo, nel suo culto è centrale la collaborazione, il bisogno in una comunità di affidarsi gli uni agli altri per sopravvivere. I suoi seguaci spesso offrono servizio alla comunità locale portando aiuto dove è più necessario, quando non si occupano degli orti e del bestiame del tempio. Quando si riceve il dono di un raccolto abbondante o si ha accesso a delle risorse inaspettate o la famiglia fa un investimento vantaggioso, è considerato un gesto saggio e onorevole portare offerte o condividere una porzione di tale ricchezza con il tempio di Mavet, nel quale i meno fortunati possono prendere parte al banchetto, perché può darsi che un giorno i piatti della bilancia cambino posizione.

Le rappresentazioni formali del dio sovente includono simboli di equilibrio e dell’armonia tra la vita e la morte. Quelle informali preferiscono in uomo dall’aspetto mascolino e caloroso, ben dotato e intento a ridere, con capelli folti e qualche gattino tra le braccia. La tradizione include storie su contadini che non seguono i suoi consigli e il cui raccolto fallisce, fattori troppo pigri il cui bestiame muore, la stoltezza dell’avarizia e dello spreco, l’insensatezza di idealizzare la caccia come un passatempo invece di procacciarsi solo il necessario. Naturalmente, l’élite più ricca tende a evitare il suo culto e cerca di trattarlo come un dio dei poveri, venerato dalle classi inferiori. La sua presenza è molto diffusa nel folclore e attraversa più confini rispetto a molte altre divinità.

Gli abitanti del regno degli Hale s’identificano nel suo carattere più di tutti, giacché danno grande valore alla comunità e al pragmatismo e all’efficienza.

**Pajatal:**

Lo spirito dei cavalli del Nord. È un grande cavallo con la criniera pallida e il manto dorato, che cavalca con il soffio del vento e segue il fluire dei fiumi tra gli alberi. La storia in cui benedice i mandriani degni di ricevere questo onore ha molte forme, ma in tutte la sua comparsa è sacra. Le offerte più comuni sono birra e idromele, come anche intrecciare erbe e fiori nelle criniere e nelle code dei cavalli della propria mandria. L’intervento di Pajatal va guadagnato: si è degni delle sue benedizioni solo attraverso forza d’animo o sincere esigenze terrene. Si dice di aver ascoltato Pajatal quando ci si fida dell’intuito o d’ispirazioni improvvise.

**Hazzal:**

Lo spirito dell’acqua al Nord. È una creatura né maschio né femmina, solitamente ritratto con forma di pesce. È associato alla pioggia e ai fiumi, e di tanto in tanto compare nelle leggende su Pajatal per aiutarlo. Hazzal è spesso associato al passaggio ciclico e calmante del tempo, all’espressione di ‘acqua sotto i ponti’ e alle forze calmanti, alla pioggia che pulisce i segni del passato o ai nuovi germogli dopo una tempesta e il disgelo della primavera.

**Irzet:**

Uno spirito del Nord rappresentato dal corvo, Irzet fa da guardia alla notte, è il custode del passaggio del tempo e degli spiriti di coloro che sono passati all’aldilà. Viene menzionato in espressioni fatalistiche, in riferimento alla fine del mondo, all’inevitabilità del cambiamento, alla semplice inesorabilità del tramonto alla fine di ogni giorno. Irzet si richiama a senso di perdita e al carattere agrodolce dei ricordi.

**Velek:**

Similmente ad Acathee, Velek è considerato foriero di vendetta e rettitudine. Il suo culto è più comune nelle terre a ovest; benché alcune delle sue leggende siano intrecciate a vicende di Acathee, alcuni occidentali arrivano a tagliare la dea dalle sue stesse storie per dare spazio al furioso dio. Velek da più valore all’onore della casata o della stirpe che a quello dell’individuo, ponendolo tra i preferiti nei culti delle grandi casate politiche dei territori dominati dagli Argent.

 

 

**IMPRECAZIONI COMUNI:**

 

L’allitterazione è una caratteristica diffusa, ma non necessaria. Più un’imprecazione è seria, più sale la probabilità che faccia riferimento a un particolare elemento di una leggenda di una divinità, rendendole difficili da interpretare senza basarsi sul tono, se non si conoscono la vicenda a cui ci si collega. Ma, poiché il tono è la parte più importante di un’imprecazione, ciò non influisce granché sull’effetto finale.

Alcuni esempi:

Espressioni volgari: si riferiscono di solito a parti del corpo di dei/dee in modo non esattamente rispettoso. _Per la passera/Per le chiappe di Acathee! Per le palle di Mavet! Per la figa di Kahlah!_

Sorpresa/esasperazione: variano da regione a regione, ma di solito vengono create sulla base di allitterazioni spiritose. _Santa passera di sacerdotessa (di Kahlah)! Muso muschiato di Mavet! Per le balle ballerine di Batto!_

Rabbia/sgomento/frustrazione: _Per la scatola/Per le agonie di Batto! Per il sangue/Per il dubbio di Acathee!_

Espressioni positive/onorevoli tipiche delle regioni meridionali/del regno Hale/delle terre Argent: _Per la scalata di Khotol_ (sgomento) _! Che Khotol mi guidi! Che Acathee mi dia coraggio!_

Espressioni positive/onorevoli del Nord: _Che Pajatal corra al tuo fianco! Per la criniera!_

Nell’occidente degli Argent: _Che Velek maledica la tua stirpe!_

Senso di colpa/rimprovero: _Che Khotol mi bendi gli occhi!_

L’espressione _Batto danza con Acathee_ fa riferimento all’imprevedibilità dei conflitti, anche nel caso in cui siamo legittimi o valorosi.

 

 

**APPUNTI SUI PERSONAGGI:**

 

**Vernon Milton Boyd** , Signore di Urthgridge e Vaneail, cavaliere e tenente dell’esercito del regno degli Hale. È signore di uno dei territori più ampi all’interno del regno, creatosi grazie all’unione di due proprietà più piccole dopo il matrimonio dinastico due generazioni precedenti. Sua madre è ancora in vita e, benché stia invecchiando, continua a rimanere a corte.

Lady **Allison Argent** , prima figlia della Casata Corde, _successeur en bataille_. Conosciuta per le sue opinioni piuttosto radicali tra i suoi pari, ha dimostrato le sue capacità con tale merito tra le competizioni degli eredi che ha un posto tra i più alti nella linea di successione al trono.

**Greenberg** era un giovane nobile con terre modeste nelle contee sotto l’autorità di Peter Hale. Dopo la morte dei suoi genitori a causa di una febbre, e con la sorella minore troppo piccola per poterlo aiutare nel governo della proprietà, le sue terre erano state in pericolo da ben prima dello scoppio del conflitto. Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, non riuscì a sostenere la sua gente con solo i prodotti derivanti dalla fattoria della sua famiglia, dopo che una vasta piaga delle colture li privò di lavoro e cibo. Decise quindi di mettersi i vestiti migliori che aveva e recarsi a corte. Sfortunatamente, senza esperienza e un’educazione sulle complessità della politica, fallì tristemente e non ebbe successo negli ambienti dei cortigiani in carriera – riuscendo solo ad attirare l’attenzione di Peter, il quale più che altro trovava la sua umiliazione divertente. Peter cercò di sfruttare il suo imbarazzo e disperazione suggerendo di favorirlo a corte se avesse offerto (in modo molto scandaloso, considerando il suo rango) i suoi ‘servigi’ al Lord Generale. Greenberg rifiutò – non per orgoglio, ma spiegando che un favore a corte non fosse sufficiente a garantire sostegno alla sua gente. Non poteva deluderli, quindi rifiutò l’offerta insoddisfacente. Peter fu sufficientemente colpito dalla sua resistenza e dalla caparbietà con cui esigeva un supporto completo per i suoi soldati che decise di pagare il prezzo più alto pur di avere il giovane sprezzante. Benché l’accordo fu inizialmente un successo per Greenberg, lo mise in una posizione precaria e si ritrovò in una situazione ben più complicata del previsto, non potendo districarsi da Peter, in quanto il Lord Generale non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo di mantenere il loro patto segreto o continuare a sostenere la sua gente se Greenberg avesse deciso di lasciarlo. Passò i suoi ultimi giorni deriso dai suoi pari e al servizio del Lord Generale come un qualsiasi schiavo da letto, ma Greenberg era fiero di poter supportare la sua gente nel modo che più contava, a prescindere da quanto ci rimettesse – e loro lo amavano per questo.

**Lydia Martin** , ultimo membro superstite di una famiglia aristocratica con terre piccole ma con vicini irrequieti ai confini nord-orientali del regno degli Hale. Benché al momento le sue terre non siano all’interno dei confini del regno, è una leale alleata degli Hale e ha passato gran parte dell’infanzia e dell’adolescenza a corte. Ci si aspettava che vi rimanesse e forgiasse un matrimonio strategico per continuare la sua linea, ma Lydia ha ben poco interesse a limitarsi a ruoli tradizionali. Benché eccella ai giochi politici di corte, passa la maggior parte del suo tempo nel ruolo di spia e a recarsi nei luoghi in cui la sua influenza sia chiave. La sua rete di informatori è estesa e ben celata – con Lydia e il suo status alla guida, le vengono aperte porte malgrado il suo scarso peso in ambito militare.

**Laura Hale** , figlia di Talia, secondogenita ed Erede al trono.

Oltre alle sue scene nella storia principale, è stata posta la seguente domanda: _quando Laura si sfila l’elmo e scuote le trecce nere, le persone attorno a lei vedono stelline e rose rosse fiorire sullo sfondo o stelline e cori d’angeli? Siamo curiosi e vorremmo sapere! ù__ù_ E la risposta al quesito è, evidentemente, la prima. Vedono rose perché, ovviamente: rose del colore del sangue che gocciola dallo scuro acciaio argentato della spada a contrasto con la pelle chiara e gli occhi brillanti, incorniciati dalla sfumatura notte delle sue ciocche… è così che la ritraggono i pittori del regno. E niente angeli, perché non appartengono alla dottrina religiosa di questo mondo.

Tuttavia, le sacerdotesse di Kahlah hanno _certamente_ fondato un fanclub in suo onore e può darsi che, a volte, la seguano lanciando in aria petali di rosa e nastri di seta, sospirando come gli spasimanti più desolati che siano mai esistiti. Spesso si… ‘consolano’ tra loro quando l’Erede non indugia con loro (o almeno, non in pubblico – ma è meglio non diffondere questa informazione o penseranno che Laura abbia delle favorite), a volume molto alto – e in luoghi non del tutto privati, a volte. E in molti considerano le voci anelanti delle sacerdotesse di Kahlah piuttosto… *ahem* angeliche (ammesso che s’intendano angeli molto erotici; e che esista un termine simile nel regno – cosa che non accade). Succede spesso quando le cose vanno bene in città.

Derek si limita a sospirare (può darsi che abbia anche lui un fanclub).

Laura abbassa la visiera dell’elmo e fa finta di non stare arrossendo.

Cora trova che il tutto sia esilarante.

**Breccan Hale** , figlio di Talia, si occupa della gestione del commercio nel regno. Possiede terreni nella parte nord-orientale del regno e tende a rimanere presso i confini.

**Liam Hale** , figlio di Talia [che solo per caso condivide il nome con un personaggio di TW apparso dopo la creazione di questa fic], è essenzialmente un ingegnere civile e risiede nella capitale.

**Lily Hale** , figlia di Talia, è la più giovane. Inizia a mostrare un’affinità per le arti.

**Cora Hale** , figlia di Talia, ha solo di recente raggiunto la maggiore età e sta ancora cercando l’ambito che più le interessa, benché al momento sembra che s’interessi di politica e governo.

 

 

**APPUNTI SU FLORA E FAUNA:**

 

**Animali selvatici:**

Fen – un mammifero di medie dimensioni, simile a un capibara.

Hiyer – un mammifero di dimensioni medio-grandi, a metà tra un piccolo cervo e un bisonte; ha un manto folto e un collo corto e un torace abbastanza ampio, ma zampe piuttosto fini per una maggiore mobilità in terreni montagnosi.

**Erbe:**

Il seme di pajet, quando lavorato, produce un abbondante olio utilizzato per la cura della pelle e la riduzione cosmetica delle cicatrici. Ha un lieve profumo, è commestibile ma non molto gradevole. È una coltura comune nel Nord.

La radice di pajarrow, bollita fino a ottenere un unguento, è utilizzata per smorzare il dolore e aiutare la guarigione e la ristrutturazione del tessuto cicatriziale.

La foglia di zithrell è un’erba profumata e commestibile molto diffusa nel Nord, ma poco comune in altre regioni, utilizzata per aromatizzare i cibi e ottenere olii per il corpo.

Il vainpetal è una pianta rara i cui baccelli hanno un potente effetto afrodisiaco e stimolante – una specie di mix tra il viagra e una bassa dose di GHB.

Il vellnut è un albero da frutto simile a un incrocio tra un nocciolo e un mandorlo.

**Cavalli** (dettaglio poco creativo e superfluo – sono praticamente razze esistenti, LOL) **:**

Enaaban – simile a un cavallo arabo; snello, con ossatura sottile, allevato per la sua resistenza; la cavalla di Lydia appartiene a questa razza.

Andalan – simile a un cavallo andaluso, intelligente e con torace ampio; Camaro è di questa razza.

Friasan – forte e ben proporzionato, ma con un atteggiamento un po’ testardo, con una morfologia più stretta dell’Andalan, benché le due razze siano spesso confuse tra loro.

 

 

**REGIONI:**

 

**Regno degli Hale:**

Gli Hale riconoscono che la diversità dei talenti e delle personalità dell’individuo sia il loro punto di forza. Benché si avvalgano di una modalità di selezione dell’erede al trono piuttosto tradizionale, non è basata completamente sulla primogenitura, in quanto è possibile che il primogenito possa non voler governare o non essere adeguato a un tale fardello. Crescendo, a ogni figlio della casa reale viene data l’opportunità di imparare e fare esperienza in vari campi, in modo da sfruttare al meglio le loro doti. Ciò permette a tutti di trovare una posizione che più si addice a loro.

Il territorio degli Hale è delimitato da catene montuose a nord e a ovest, terre con foreste troppo dense e pendii troppo ripidi per essere considerate granché utili, benché esistano passaggi sufficienti a consentire il commercio con le aree confinanti nei mesi in cui il freddo invernale non è troppo rigido.

Nella capitale, Beacon Hills, si trova la sede principale della Corona, con un palazzo in pietra pallida costruito con cura nel corso degli anni. I frutteti si estendono per acri di terreno oltre le mura, ma una vasta porzione raggiunge direttamente il palazzo ed è aperta al pubblico per metà della settimana. Gli abitanti della capitale si vantano dei loro giardini, lasciando tributi a Mavet con banchetti regolari per la comunità ai quali tutti portano quello che possono, in modo da condividerlo con il prossimo, poiché il culto del dio si basa sull’equilibrio della natura e sulla necessità del lavoro di squadra per il raccolto e la cura delle piante.

La regione ha terreni più montagnosi e dai climi meno miti rispetto al Nord. Le loro colture si basano molto di più su frutta e frutta secca piuttosto che su vasti campi di cereali. I frutteti sono una struttura comune in agricoltura. I maiali sono il tipo di bestiame più diffuso, come anche pollame di grandi dimensioni, come le oche.

**Terres d’Argent:**

Gli Argent gestiscono tutto basandosi sul conseguimento degli obiettivi – inclusa la successione al trono. Il titolo di _successeur en bataille_ viene conferito agli individui rimasti in competizione per il titolo di erede, aperta a tutti i cugini le cui famiglie mantengono una reputazione onorevole immacolata con la Corona. Per determinare l’identità dell’erede legittimo, tutti competono in una serie infinita di prove di abilità – gare di tiro con l’arco e di scherma e di competenze intellettuali – che vengono organizzate a turno da ciascuno degli eredi potenziali, tentando di avvantaggiarsi sugli altri per l’onore della loro Casata. Di conseguenza, c’è sempre un qualche evento o torneo, e tutti i partecipanti vivono con il terrore del fallimento. L’onore è importante tanto quanto la vittoria, quindi anche il solo pensiero di barare è considerato un’orribile onta che porterebbe infamia non solo sul candidato individuale, ma anche sulla sua Casata, quindi le pugnalate alle spalle e gli imbrogli sono effettivamente rari.

A causa di questa fissazione culturale sul merito e l’onore, sono piuttosto convinti della loro superiorità morale in ogni ambito. Ne sono talmente fieri che dispongono di un codice scritto che inviano al loro nemico prima di ogni battaglia come prova della loro posizione etica superiore – per quanto a un forestiero possa sembrare che questa logica sia circolare e opportunistica, gli Argenti aderiscono alle sue regole.

Velek è il dio il cui culto è più diffuso tra la gente delle terre degli Argent.

**Il Nord:**

I territori a settentrione sono governati più dal commercio e da un parlamento di case nobiliari che da un qualche tipo di monarchia, quindi piuttosto che avere come riferimento il nome di una stirpe reale, vengono generalmente chiamati con il semplice nome de _Il Nord_ , in quanto si tratta della Nazione più settentrionale prima delle terre selvagge. Di tanto in tanto qualche nobile tenta di forgiarsi una corona, ma gli abitanti del Nord hanno vite più nomadiche e vivono in gruppi più piccoli rispetto ad altre Nazioni, quindi se un membro della nobiltà inizia a essere troppo autocratico, tendono semplicemente a spostarsi in altri luoghi.

Le colline nella parte più nord-occidentale della regione sono ricche di oro e altri metalli e pietre preziose, portate dal fluire di ghiacciai ormai scomparsi, rendendo il Nord il fornitore principale di questi prodotti nel continente, benché gli Argent posseggano quantità ben maggiori di argento e miniere stabili a disposizione, al posto di scavi superficiali.

La gente del Nord ama le decorazioni appariscenti e intricate. Questi ricami avevano in origine lo scopo di identificare i membri di gruppi nomadici diversi, ma le linee stilistiche si sono intrecciate con ogni matrimonio tra clan e il semplice desiderio di estranei di copiarne lo stile meraviglioso. Le città commerciali vicino al confine e alle grandi Acque sono ricche di decorazioni smisurate, con ogni casa nobiliare che cerca di surclassare i rivali. Gli abitanti che non risiedono tra le mura delle città in genere trovano tali dimostrazioni di ricchezza divertenti più che maestose – a che servono se uno non se le può portare appresso a cavallo? Nelle pianure vengono adottati lussi più piccoli e pratici, come gioielli o monili in cuoio o intagliati nel legno.

La maggior parte del terreno è caratterizzata da vaste pianure in cui crescono in abbondanza cereali e granaglie. Nelle aree più meridionali si pratica la pastorizia, dove le colline sono più ripide, mentre l’allevamento dei cavalli è diffuso ovunque.

Spesso i pasti ruotano attorno ai cereali; è diffusa una colazione a base di avena. Un elemento basilare è il pane, di ogni tipo. Quasi ogni fattore produce formaggi morbidi di latte ovino o caprino. Spesso viene aggiunta al pasto la carne di uccellagione come quaglie e fagiani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non esitate a contattarmi se c’è qualcuno/qualcosa in Golden Boy su cui vorreste sapere di più!


End file.
